usagi the true princess of sparks and blooms twin sister!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after usagi did to become neo queen serenity she finally is able to learn the life she never knew. as she fights new battles to keep the ones she loves safe. and finally finding prince diamonds reincarnation the true earth and moon king.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

It's been a year since Bloom left Alfia for good. She said she wanted nothing do with both of her power's. well then tried to destroy everyone like the moon kingdom the kingdom she loved dearly. Her lost beloved serenity. Faragonda who had to use her silver crystal to take the power and her birth right from her. she said she don't want nothing to do with her twin sister. She also wished for her death if she was ever found since she is nothing to her and worth nothing. She is nothing but filth and trash to her. But the thing was they could not find Bloom's twin sister. They tried their search more than once. it was as if she disappeared from all known existence or any realm that is. Bloom was filled with so much hate within herself. As if she accepted the metaverse inside of her. They tried their best to cleanse her hate but it made things way worst than they thought they could. they only wanted to save her from herself. But it seemed that was more harmful than good. Her soul was full of so much darkness along with hate. Her heart was dark. The worst darkness that she has ever ever seen in her life times. That was when they realized they could do nothing to help her or even save her from her ownself tried to kill the people who thought of her as a friend, they all was nearly done for when bloom nearly used her powers to blow up the whole magical realm. Faragonda sighed as the doors to the time gates opened revealing sailor Pluto and sailor Uranus.

"long time no see Pluto and Uranus what brings you here to this old lunarian queen?" Asked Faragonda

Pluto and uranus nodded and sighed it been a long long time since they had seen their one queen since they didn't know what happen to her after the fall on the silver kingdom. Well now they needed to tell her what had happen. For the love of the moon she was covered in blood from the last battle with against chaos and endymion. She had to live through time again to get to this point to take her birthright as queen. but even though she had to suffer to come to her birthright as neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. She is far older than what she would seem. But she was finally here. even though she was going to have some things on her mind. Most of all tamaki and draco. And miaka and yui. They are missing her two sons. But they knew were her two daughters are. They knew their former queen would be wondering what and why they showed up here. but they knew she had some way of knowing that they are here on a emergency. So they hoped with all hope she would accept their little queen.

"Yes our queen it has. But there is a story behind all on thing our queen. But this is Bloom's twin sister from both the silver kingdom and now. Bloom somehow has the doom phantom soul in her both in the silver kingdom and now. There is no way in saving bloom." Said Pluto

Faragonda eye's went wide from what her son had just said. This little female was Bloom's twin sister. She figured that much but she herself destroyed blooms silver crystal. She shook her head and rushed over to her side and gasped it looked like she just finished fighting a batter it seemed. As she ran her hand over the marking to show she is in her final form and took her seat as queen. But this was something she needed to find out why they could not find her. and why she was in such bad shape she was in right now. But how old was she. That was something she would like to know. She should be the same age as bloom but then again lunarians stop stinging at a certain point. she shook her head and knew it was something that the two loyal scouts had to explain to her. but even in her current state she was a goddess in her own right with the way she looked. well all lunarians are born goddesses.

"What happened to her Pluto show me.?" Asked Faragnda

"Let's start with the begining endymion was always evil he invented a mind controlled, drug to make us all believe he was evil. But lets start from when usagi was split her away from her twin she landed in the hand's of former king and queen of planet doom who was our allies. But they were reborn and joker and harley blood adopted her as their own just like in the first silver kingdom before it fell. We think it's because her sould found them and was sent to the. But there is more to this than it seemed. She was indeed found endymion soul who was born as mamoru Chiba who had all his memories. He had his mind control drug at the ready and gave it to her. But the abuse from the silver kingdom never stopped. he always abusive and verbally abusing her and fiscally and sexually. But there was a way to break the spell over her was to was prince diamond of the black moon clan die in front of her. So she had to watch that twice. But he is reborn here though. But back to the story. She had to give birth to his children in the moon palace he had to clue that was reborn. Uranus and Neptune raised them there. Even after giving birth he continued to harm her and rape her without knowing what happened. She had four sets of twins from him. But in the end we found out the truth he was with sailor chaos for a very long time as far as the first silver kingdom. After branding her with the mark of endymion . She has rose cursed markings all over her body. In the end me and usagi had to be send far far back into time. That is were she met friends plus her on set of twins seemed to have been sent there for safety. but from that point on she needed to do what time told her to do. As sailor cosmos to take her place as queen. So I told her what to do. She had to hook up with griffith she had two sets of twins with him. She also came the high captain in the soul kings army. As time went on she ended up with Oswald cobblepot and had two set of twins. But she had to move on from there. Tge grass told us to go to death city where she met spirit she was lonely so she married him. she had two daughter's and three sons with him. but their married failed since he was not able to keep it in his pants. but she was asked to bare lord deaths heir even though he was gay as the color introduced him to mayuri after she was bonded into to kuchiki clan and now had muramasa as a sword spirit. but she had a son and a daughter for lord death. as time went on she met a man named yuzuru souh and he kind charmed her. even though he was the egyption god of knowledge. but she was forced to leave her son side but never ever stopped sneaking to see him. she never knew what was going on until later on. Were she fought in a war with the avengers who she met thor and had two set of twins from him. After saving the world from thanos. as time went on we found a baby girl that she blood adopted her and n ever knew that she was really snow white and prince charmings daughter. But she was strong like she was raised to be. But she never knew why she took off in the end. She was told that she felt that she was being tossed out and never knew that someone was on their way to come and take care of her while she had to go and do what she had to do for her missions. she also had to take her daughter place in the winter war. she was not going to let her daughter be taken. even though the espda fell for her while being there he died with the confession of love on his lips to her. she adopted three children in her life. as time went on she had to change her name to be narcissa so to help out in the first wizarding war she befriend severus and helped him through everything since she caught james doing things he should not to him. But out of revenge since she laced a curse on lily for the pain she pulled on severus. James kidnapped her and used something that endymion invented. But she was saved by spirit he sensed her power. The dark lord came to save her son knowing that who he belonged to. The true dark lord was albus dumbledor. Who made draco suffer since his first year of school. Used endymion spell to make him suffer more. but her late husband lucius that was when she had a son and a daughter. but in the end albus was the real dark lord only made her one blood adopted father look bad. Draco suffer under albus and no one never knew what had been going on since albus was making him take a unbreakable vow to make him suffer and not get any help. Not even severus knew what was going on. Until the second war started and that is when Lucius had to watch their son suffer right before his very eyes, she never figured out how in the name of kami that all the evil fuckers got all endymion spells . even the one that makes his parts grow larger everytime he heard someone scream…. Draco had to watch his father be burned to death no even herself who was the high captain in the soul king army. That was when the great freeze happened 1000 years of sleep. When everything was unfrosted she became neo queen serenity. As we merged back with time she finished a four month battle with endymion and chaos by herself, and now here we are not even a day after the final battle with endymion and chaos who are in the gates of hell forever. So basically she is your grandchild from the silver kingdom so is bloom. But we will make sure she will not remember or have access to power. The silver crystal I know you destroyed. But she is here to claim her final birth right my queen." Explained pluto

Faragonda had tear's in her eye's her grandchild scouts loved their queen so much. She was so proud of her grandchild. she finally did what she was meant to do. But her twin was not the best of grandchildren. But explained a lot the doom phantom cured bloom for life since the first silver kingdom. But in the end bloom will be normal and not take her birth rights for being a evil being. Even though her daughter who is reincarnated and her husband as well are lost as well the planet people. And most of all prince diamond of the dark moon clan has been reborn. Even though she may know who it might be. They would finally be together like they should have been so long ago during the first silver kingdom. she laid a hand on the females head and knew that she was her grandchild by blood from the silver kingdom. But she did try that with Bloom but that ended badly. this poor poor girl had to suffer for her to return to where she belonged. But she is someone of great power. and the savior of all the realms and finally took her seat as neo queen serenity. This was something that meant to happen. But she didn't know the whole story that was said to happen. She knew so much of twins born. Only one who will be the shining light and the savior of everything. As well to bring back what was lost to all. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

"She is my grandchild pluto. She will be well cared for. And her proper training in her fairy powers will be starting now." Said Faragona

Pluto and uranus sighed in relief. Her sword spirits are going to take her place while she is away. plus her being his captain is going to be a lot of work with everything else since she was starting her schooling for her fairy powers. they knew of her true parentage it was something she herself will have to find out on her own. But Pluto knew there was far more to her. and what she was meant to do. but for now she was here and will be able to get the training to bring her to the life she was born to live. Plus her soul mate was here as well. Diamond has been reborn here. They need to find each other and finally be together. But they needed to get back to help with the search for tamaki and draco. While the other two sword spirits went to go find miaka and yui from the realm they are in and bring whoever's back with them. Along with Christian and catzi and whomever they wish to bring back with them. But they need to be back and help with the crystal palace. They just hoped they will be ok until they were found. But they knew themselves that they would not be ok. But they helped her to the hospital wing of the school and laid her down and Uranus ran her fingers through her hair. she nee. While she kissed her kaneko forehead and whispered she loved her.. before she and pluto left. And this is the place where she is going to meet her soul mate prince diamond of the black moon clan. Something that should of happen since the first silver kingdom. But now they have the chance to be like they should have been and now to be happy.

_Meanwhile the fallowing day_

usagi opened her ice blue eye's and wondered if it was over finally. she was still blurry from the poison endymion pushed through her. And some how shut it through her with his cum. But somehow him and chaos made it inside of endymion body. And as well that had the worst poison that was ever made.. she was blurry but she knew she was only half blind for a short amount of time. But she sensed that she was in some place she didn't know of, But where is she now her eye's landed on a elderly woman who seemed familiar to her. She looked at her with sad eye's she must of projected her memories once again from using pluto power. In which wouldn't shock her since what she had gone through. She just was happy to even know that the silver crystal goes inside of her when things get rather dangerous. usagi blinked and knew the blurriness would not go away anytime soon. She just hoped endymion and chaos is in the gates of hell now. She didn't know if she fully got them sent there. But she could hope since how weak she was when she opened the gates.

"Your finally awake my little one. I am your grandmother from the silver kingdom if you remember me. Plus Pluto and uranus told me everything and I saw your memories from pluto." Said Faragonda

usagi blinked and sat up she looked around the room the best she could with the limited eye sight she has right now. Oh how she hated endymion and chaos. usagi tried to make out the people looking at her as if she was something they never seen before. As if they knew what and who she was and what had happened to her plus she knew her royal marking is showing. But she knew that it was probably shocking to it. But then again she didn't even know where the hell she was. She wondered where the hell did Pluto and Uranus taken her to. Even though it does feel somewhat familiar to her. but it was odd for her to even be somewhere without even knowing it. Plus she needed to know if her children were ok. And her kingdom as well. They still have not even been found yet. Oh her poor poor little tamaki and draco. And her other children as well. How could someone harm them. They didn't even do anything wrong. But her thoughts was cut short when her loyal sword sword spirit who seemed to be with her. she knew they were with her this whole time. But she needed them to go back to the soul society and get her paper work as well. But that could wait for the time being.

* * *

_"Mistress is it ok. These people will not harm you." Said Muramasa_

_"Go and explore if you want." Said usagi_

* * *

usagi exited her inner world she knew if they saw her memories they would of known of her sword spirit. As they left the hospital wing and started to wonder around the place and then go and check up on her area of the soul society. While the other's in the room looked at them and shrugged as if it was a normal thing to see something like that everyday around this place. But then again nothing has never been normal in her life. She was the daughter of joker and Harley quinn. the blood adopted daughter of lord aizen. But he was her newest blood adopted father. she wondered if Pluto and Uranus even told them anything where she was. Sure she knew that her family was not her real family. But by the blood adoptions she was their child as if she was by birth. She has two children by blood bond and she loves them just as her children she gave birth to..

"I have showed them your memories little one your a very special person. My little moon bunny. No one is going to judge you here for what you had no choice in doing to reach your seat and neo queen serenity. I have faith your children will be found. Plus the cursed marking on your body it is not simple I know it isn't,. And the one that just left it's fine for him to wonder about.." Said Faragonda

Usagi smiled and laid back down not sure what she was going to do now. As if she was the woman was thinking. She cleared her throat and took usagi out of her thought's. She took her hand and smiled at her. She gave her the silk scarf and her hair pieced back she knew they are special to her from one of her blood adoptions. She sighed she felt nude with out them. She missed her soul bonded fathers and mothers. She knew they would be worried about her. other than her henshin locket she was happy.

"These girls are going to be your room mate's. plus i think they don't mind with the one sword spirits coming and going since they basically live in your inner world. Or come and go from the soul society here and there. you are my granddaughter my little one. and since bloom denied her birthright. Her silver crystal has been destroyed. Plus Pluto is going to take someone to make it permanent and a seal on her power." Said Faragonda

usagi only smiled and knew she would feel right at home here. well that is what she hoped since she has been fighting for the last few 1000 some odd years. but she wished she was able to know if her children was going to be ok. And her kingdom as well.. usagi felt her sword spirit go through the senkai gates and go check up on things and give the information were she is. She reached for her chest to feel for her lickeg were her silver crystal lays. when she felt the locket was there she let out a grateful sight of relief. She knew what would happen if the silver crystal landed into the wrong hands.. she knew that her father is probably worried about her. well everyone would be worried about her. she has a rather large family. With her blood adopted family members and her children. Her family is rather a protective one. And most of all her most loyal scouts. Even her own grandchildren was a protective bunch. usagi signed off on her paper's and was taken to the room's where she would be living while the other girl's introduced themselves hoping they would become friend's since Bloom didn't want to be she just called them stupid and left. If she was her twin sister she would have to make sure she place a seal on her so her powers that she has left in her would not come out. And a block on her mind so she would never remember what she had here. it was something that her grandmother also agreed to. Plus her twin sister family would be her own. So she would blood adopt them as her own. And hand them a family credit card.

* * *

_Meanwhile a little while later_

usagi was happy somewhat she missed her friend's and family back home but she knew that they would see each other again, She never knew that she had fairy power's and merge them with her other lunarian powers. shiriyuki brought in the bags of stuff knowing rei and minako packed it by the looks of it. she knew her mother also left her a note to let her know that they will see her when she goes home. Well return to her palace. Or if she ever needed her anytime soon. And most of all that they will continue their search for tamaki and draco. And the others will find her other children and make sure the kingdom will be ok.

"How about we get out of here and go down town for a pizza or something, We could show you around.?" Asked Stella

Flora and the other girl's wanted to show usagi around this place so she could open up and be happy with them. They knew they were not like her other freind's and family but they could be close. Well they hope she wont leave them like Bloom did. Or try to kill them. Well also blow up the whole of the magical realm. That was something they would never ever wish to have happen again. that was freaky enough..plus she was already a queen. That was odd enough. usagi was gentle but the heart of a warrior and warm and they felt comfortable around her. Something about her is full of light and joy, she was warm and kind. But there was something else. If she cared a lot about you she will protect you with her life. She is a protective one by nature. They just hoped she would come friends with them or even think of them as family. Everything what they heard lunarians supposed to be. she even has a wonderful sense of fashion as well. She was a breath of fresh air to them all. But they felt bad for all the things that she had to go through. Even though she is far older than them. But her age would not even affect what they feel about her.

"So what is it like?" Asked usagi

"It's awesome!" Chirped Musa

"I am kinda hungry I haven't eaten in a while." Said usagi

Stella took ahold of her hands and they jumped on a hover bus as they talked along the way there. usagi only blinked behind her special sun glasses to help her eyes when she was out in the bright light. Her eyes where still healing after all. Usagi told stories of all her friends who happen to be scouts or other things with their power. And all of her other blood adopted fathers as well. That was always the best when she saw their delight when they tried new things. Her house elf has been having loads and loads of fun when they are able to enjoy feeding them all the things they have never ever had before. And how she was trained up when she was able to walk., that she never knew she was a fairy with her other power's. Plus she was not poor in the slightest and load's of money. She had money in all her family accounts since she was a noble woman in more than one clan. Plus she was the heir to joker and harley Quinn who happened to be reincarnated of king Lotor and queen hagar of planet doom. And her husband left her plenty of money as well. Along with her being neo queen serenity who happened to gave the money from the silver kingdom.

"May I see where we are at?" Asked usagi

Tecna's smiled brightly she was happy with someone who knew about things like she did. even though she didn't know much of what usagi has or work on. Well with the knowledge of mercury its helpful. even though she was already a genius all ready. But she would be more than happy to look at the things she has. Even though her cell phone worked in all sort of universe. She was the best when it came down to things she liked. Even though she was like the rest of them. It's not often you meet someone smart like she was and that she was a fairy. And most of all she was like all of them. Well she has a part of all of them in her. that was a rare thing when you find someone like her in the worlds. But then again usagi explained that she was a known genius when it came down to things. She was raised by her mother as well and that added on to the genius side and only increased when she gained the power of mercury. she had her angel wings something you gain when you become queen. endymion and chaos made sure she was not able to escape. But she knew that they would grow back in time.

"Well it kinda look's futuristic. I have to say so it is rather interesting. I like what I see, I would have to say I think I would be able to call this place another home,." Said usagi

usagi seen someone snapped their finger's to make a parking place. And to tell ya the truth she had to say it was useful. Well when there was no parking. As they all sat down and waited for their food. while usagi watched Tecna's take apart her iphone and watched her put it back together. She studied it so she was able to understand the technology from her realms. Well the one that she thought she was born in. but either way she was blood family to all of her blood adopted family members. It was as if she was born into that family. Her silver crystal power only stopped the poison so far. But she would be able to get along with tecna since they are both into studying new things she would have to introduce her to her library's. she knew that Ami and Yaten would get along with her as well. something she never ever would get board of is the library. Most of all the mercury computer. Something she did pass down to some of her children. Some of them kinda didn't get that gene of hers. But she still loved her children with all of her heart and soul. She just hoped her tamaki and draco would be found. And as well her other children.

* * *

_Meanwhile the following day_

usagi was in her first class of her new school. It seemed there was a lot of thing's she needed to find out about herself since she knew nothing about her birth family. And her adoptive families. Plus her father made sure she was well taken care of since he had called the school countless times. And made sure she was going to be ok there. Plus they are waiting for Draco and tamaki to be found. As well as her other children. She would be worrying until they have been found. But she knew she would have to but she has to be patient until they are found. Even though she knew her family and friends are going to continue to look for both of them until they are found. She also knew that they would call her or send her a message when they are found as well. usagi let out a sad sigh and knew she needed to make sure she payed attention. Even though what was being taught was rather interesting to her. that is one thing she was going to enjoy about this school is learning something new. And most of all a new power that she never knew she had.

"This first class of the year is about meaphoris. It is to change how you appear. And once you master that you could turn yourself just about anything." Explained Wizgiz

Stella leaned her head on her hand in a bored manner. It seemed she didn't care much for the class. She reminded usagi how she kinda did not miss going to school much. Not as if she needed it she knew how to already use that type of power and magic. She was well versed in all forms of magic plus she had the lowest of a Vizord and able to change her appearance at as well with her other power's as such as well. As Wizgiz changed into her aunt Gridelda by adoption, After giving them all homework to work on their subject they were on. As they all left to go back to their dorm. Flora went over to her plant's while usagi used the power of Jupiter into the plant to help out her new friend. It was something she was able to do for her. she felt bad for the poor thing. It seemed that flora was happy about the help she knocked her to the ground with a huge hug. usagi had to say she felt way at home here. plus she has new friends it's always nice to have more friends..

* * *

_Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was down having their morning breakfast before classes. While Muramasa had found things that he is able to amuse himself with while his mistress was in the middle of doing her school stuff. That and going back and forth to the soul society returning her signed papers and paper work she needed to sign. They have been also taken her place in the captain meetings. So she was grateful for that. usagi had to say she liked this place better than Hogwart's when she started there. Well with out the headmaster making people think he was the good guy fighting for the light side. In the end it was tom riddle lord Voldemort was the one who was the good guy all along. She just wished her son and husband didn't have to suffer to prove that fact. usagi let out a sad sigh she would miss Lucius. But she knew he was not her soul mate. But he was a wonderful husband to her and loved her to his dying breath. Most of all he was a wonderful father. sure spirit and thoth was great fathers. And so is lord death. She could not ask for better fathers to her children. Even though she wished endymion and James potter was not her children fathers. But there is no way in changing that now.

"Young ladies your attention please! I have a very exciting announcement to make, As for the Alfia tradition. We will start of the school year with a dance, Our back to school gala will start tonight and our speical guest are the boy's from Red Fountain Of Heroics And Bravery. So we hope you be warm and friendly hostesses and make them all feel at home." Chirped Faragona

"Not to friendly chaperon's will be there. Love spells and crush potion's are forbidden." Said Gridelda

Stella groaned at the way Gridelda was taking everything away that was even remotely fun. But there was some point she knew she just had to deal with it. She didn't want to be in trouble for something that would make her do things she didn't want to do. but she knew that she would have fun either way. And most of all she was going to be able to look super awesome since she loves her fashion. So she was gonna have to go and get herself a new dress. Even though her daddy loves her super amount. Even though she gets a lecture here and there on her spending. But he just lets her do it since he knew it was not going to do no good with the lecturing of her shopping habits. But he loves her and was super proud of her so that makes her happy to even know. But she wished her parents would just get back together. but she knew it was not going to happen anytime soon.. but one could only wish for it to happen. it seemed that Faragonda was going to make it sound a little more fun than they think it was going to be. While usagi smiled she knew this was going to be her first dance in a long time. Since the last one was before the second Wizarding war that had happened.

"But dancing is encouraged. And the young men will bring surprised gift's for all. So I am sure you all will have a lovely time. Oh I remember my first dance at Alfia I met my husband there. Well anyway's it will be a evening full of enchantment." Chirped Faragonda

usagi had to go and see what she had to wear for the dance. And she had a feeling that she had the right thing to put on for it. But she had to do some thing's to it first since the last time she had it one was when she was with her husband Lucius. She would never ever forget him plus then again he haunt's the crystal palace now. She tried to talk him into going to the soul society. But it seemed he would rather live out his afterlife in the crystal palace. And that is something she was not going to take from him. She was just wishing she was able to bring him back to life. But what albus had done to kill Lucius was to make sure he was not even able to be brought back by any means she didn't even know how he knew of her methods. But it seemed he was happy to be living out his afterlife in the crystal palace. But he told her everything he remembered of the day he died and what he saw. The feelings of how he dies as the magic washed over him as the spell albus casted. But he was not able to remember the spell that was used that albus used on him so he was not able to be resurrected. But it made another horcrux. In which she was the one who destroyed that one. She made sure of that one in the name of Lucius and his memory.. oh and made sure that he was tossed into the gates of hell where he belong. Where her one blood adopted father is enjoying making his life a living hell. But from what she was told he has not found where endymion and chaos landed just yet. But when they are found they would be suffering along side albus and as well james potter.

* * *

_Meanwhile later that evening._

usagi had to go and find her friend's she sensed the witch's that she basically beat their asses the last time they crossed path's. she was not even dressed to even go to the ball yet. She knew her mother and a few others would give her a huge lecture on even going to a ball the way she was dressed. Most of all her blood fathers. She shook her head and giggled at the memories. She had to find teachers since no one is supposed to use their power's right now. Not even her lunarian power. But what happen's if she got her Fairy Powers when it happened. This was when she needed her sword spirit but she knew that she needed them back in the soul society right now since there was a captains meeting so they are attending for her. she just grateful that they are even able to do that for their masters now. The law was broken since she thought it was right to treat their sword spirits as if they are like one of them. In which every sword spirit was grateful when she made that law go away. some of them found their soul mates. None of the other soul reapers thought sword spirits was able to have a soul mate. So she taught them so many things that they knew nothing about. And most of all she made a devison for the arrancars and espda's. so she has a very well known name in the soul society other than she was blood adopted into three well known clans and most of all the blood adopted daughter of the soul king and the neo queen serenity as well sailor cosmos.

"Oh blast it. Where in the moon are they." Grumbled usagi

That was when usagi ran into someone ass and fell on her back side. While cursing endymions poisonous pets that she was convinced he fucked on a daily basis while moaning out her name since he was obsessed with her since the first fall of the silver kingdom. She didn't even ask to be her reincarnation it just so happened she was the unlucky one. usagi let out a sad sigh he hated to having limited eye site and seeing things in a blur. If she didn't have the training to sense things she would be shit out of luck as it was. Not even the silver crystal power worked. In which depressed her all the more since she was sent one for her eyes from her father. even though it didn't even heal her wounds and the poison in her body.

"oh it's you," Said usagi

Brandon walked over to her and helped her up. He had been hoping to run into her all night. He's been watching her from afar since he has last seen her. She was enchanting and a goddess in her own right he never ever seen a woman like her before.. She was the most beautiful woman alive and his heart swelled inside of his chest. But there was apart of him that seemed to know who she is. As if the pull he has been having was meant to be there. It's like he was someone else and needed to remember who that person is. But it will come to him in time. He gave her his Charming smile hoping it would charm her. but then again he barely knew her and wished to know everything about her. she was someone he always wished to have as a life mate by his side. As if he was meant to gave her so long ago but someone made sure to put a stop to it. usagi tilted her head to the side and wondered what in the world was his issue. Why the hell was he eye fucking her. but he could have a innocent reason why he wanted to be around her. she didn't sense anything off or evil about him. Or even lust so that was a good thing. So he didn't want to go and fuck her and tell her to go and fuck herself after he got his easy screw. He was rather good looking. She wondered why he would want to go after her. she was not even whole and far older than she even looked. It was something she was also confused. But he seemed to have some good intentions from what she was able to sense with her empath powers. Maybe she could give him a chance. But after she kicked herself some bitchs asses who made REAL witchs look bad. And that pissed her off to no ends. And she was going to make her point acrossed. But she felt a pull to him. She wondered if he was the reincarnation of diamond. She sure hope that he is because she missed her diamond so much. But it will take time for him to remember. Maybe some use of the silver crystal will help move things more faster for him to remember and merge with his reincarnation of his past life. Usagi sighed and knew she would need to think on that later she has work to do and kick some ass.

"I was searching for you all over the place," Said Brandon

"You were?" Asked usagi

usagi tilted her head to the side and wondered why in the world he would be searching for her. even though she was blushing like crazy. Something that her diamond was good at doing. And did it well. But other than the pull that she had to him that all she knew so far on what she felt for him. And knew he is the reincarnation to diamond. Even though it was something she needed to look into on what to help him remember quicker. Even though she thinks she might know what it was. But right now she needed to take care of something. Brandon was overjoyed from the mere sight of her here before him. He just wished he knew what to tell her on how she made him feel. It was something he never ever would of thought he would feel with a woman. But he didn't even know what it was what he was feeling. But he knew she was special. He could tell she was a very kind and caring woman who has a fire in her that helps to protect all that she cares for. But he also sensed she has been through a hell of a lot he just didn't even know what it was just yet. And most of all he was starting to remember a life he didn't know he had. It's something that had been going on since he first seen her. And flashes of his hair turning silver and his eyes flash violate.

"Hey, um would you like to dance?" Asked Brandon

"Yes sure why not. I'll be right back," Chirped usagi

usagi flashed away from him while blushing like mad. Hell she lived for nearly 1000 some odd years and she still blushed like a school girl. Most of all diamond still was able to do that to her. The last man who was able to do this to her was Lucius and her diamond. As she ended up outside and wondered how the hell she ended up outside then again she let her thoughts take over that was what happened so far this night. But there was something inside of her that was trying to break free from her. but she not sure what it was just yet. Even though it felt like when she finally became sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity. That what she always loved when she was able to make her family and friends proud of her. she was also proud of her children. Even though ones has not been found just yet in which makes her more and more worried each day. But she has faith they would be found and would need her when they have been found and treated. She just has a sick feeling that tamaki and draco are together as well will not look to good when they are found. She knew thoth has been super worried about his son. Even his twin was not doing to well. But their half siblings as been comforting to each other to help them get by until they have been found.

"Hey isn't it the little warrior fairy girl who don't have her wing's yet." Snapped Stormy

"Oh for the love of the moon! what the hell do you three morons want. And mind you are amateur in what the hell you do. you make real witchs look bad. Believe me you are no witch." Snapped usagi

The Trix was gawking at what she had just said. No one never ever talked to them like that before. And that is not going to stand again for them to be talked to like this. but then again they don't even know who usagi was fully and they don't even know what the hell they are dealing with since their headmistress don't even know who's she is. When she found out who she was. Then these three little bitchs would be sorry. She was well known to all the world since she is the queen of the earth and moon. She would have to find out about that. since she was about to beat their asses for even thinking about stepping foot on her area. She had a feeling they also never have been put in their place just yet. And needed to learn that there is some beings out there will not put up with their shit and will beat their asses. And depending on what they have done maybe kill them. In which she would do either. But right now she needed to kick their asses to make them know not to fuck with her. but it seemed that they are going to be stupid and think they are able to kill her or even defeat her. one thing usagi hated was people like these three and also enjoyed teaching them a lesson. It was always fun when they tried to come back for more. It was a good way to let out anger. Something kenpachi and the others in his squad showed her. even though he is the soul mate to her one daughter rini. They seemed to suited for each other and she was super happy that they have each other. Kenpachi was a good man and was overlooked by his looks. He was always a sexy man to her. Plus she was using some of her scouts moves. usagi arched a brow at the weak power of the ice elemental power that she had just used. But she would let them think that they are having the upper hand in this. Since she was not going to let them know how powerful she is. As she back flipped and landed gracefully. It seemed to make them even more pissed off since they took note she actually knew how to fight. She was not going to back down to these fake ass bitchs. usagi sighed it seemed they are still gonna try and fight her. and she was not going to back down to what they are handing her. even though it pissed her off that she was not even able to use her powers. But she had a feeling it was more or less a test that her blood adopted grandmother was giving her and forcing her fairy powers out of her. well that is what she hoped. And if that is true she would have to say it was a very good idea to get someones fairy powers out of them. And would have to thank her on that if the idea even worked. Well if that was the real idea even though that is what she came up with.

**"HEAL OF OBLIVION!"** Said Darcy

Darcy slammed her foot down to the ground and it started to crack that was not something that usagi was expecting. Since they pulled this one on her she was going to give them something they would think of next time for trying to pull that on her. But then again none of her lunarian powers since she was warned for the night and it pissed her off. She knew there was something that she needed to think of. Even though If she even used a ounce of her power without her grandmother knowing then it would be a good thing since she was defending herself and the school from well stupid people like these morons. This was when she felt her real age come out of her. she was to old for this crap. But she knew this was the place she needed to be at. While she closed her eyes and hoped something would come out. She felt something deep within herself that was trying to break free of her heart and soul. It was as if she was meant to have the powers that was trying to break free from her very being. It felt correct and right as if they was there since she was born. She wondered if they were her fairy powers that was trying to break free from her and form into the powers that was meant to be there. They felt so warm and comforting as if they were telling her it was ok and let it happen. Something she knew is to listen to her powers. One of the very lessons she was taught growing up.

"There is no running for you. You pathetic Earth girl. How did you even get into this school you have no power's at all. You do have fight we will give you that." Said Icy

"Yeah keep thinking that bitch. You will learn the hard way like the rest who dared to speak to me that way." Hissed usagi

"Oh dear I don't think so." Said Icy

Icy formed a ball of her power's since the three of them are of the elements when it came down to their magic. While they think they are dealing with the normal human. Even though she was never human to began with. usagi took a deep breath and looked deep within her soul and there she yanked onto the flame that must be her fairy magic as she merged it to her other powers and she transformed into her fairy form. She smirked she finally did it. She was able to grab her fairy power and was now able to use her powers. She didn't even know what sort of powers she has just yet. But she felt the power of fire. And it was not weak either. It was strong and it felt like it was connected to her as if it was always there she just didn't even know that she had it within her. now she understood what it was. She connected her other powers with it now all her powers are bonded and connected.

"Well that was easy enough it's like learning how to use the sword spirit's. Come on bring it bitch's." hissed usagi

"Oh how cute. You got your little wing's. To bad the little outfit can't do your fighting for you. Darcy do your worst." Ordered Icy

Darcy started to use some sort of spell that usagi knew as something that would make you feel dizzy. She was able to sense that as much. And with being a very intelligent since she is neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. Usagi closed her eyes as her cosmos powers merged with her fairy ones. Now her fairy outfit is now ,like her cosmos and mixed of fairy. Usagi didn't feel tight with out her other powers. Now she was going to make them pay for even daring to insult her. If Uranus and Mars along with Jupiter they would of kicked the shit out of them for even daring to think to insult her and think they are much more powerful than she is. Plus they are far from being powerful than she is.

"Well it is time to go and get ready I guess." Said usagi

usagi flashed back to her room and found a dress that looked much like her queen one. Usagi sighed when she felt the silk fabric against her silk. As her crown on her head appeared to show her status as neo queen serenity. Her royal marking on her forehead to show that she is of the white moon clan. Plus she was rather nervous showing up at a ball she never attended before. And most of all a place she was still getting used to. Usagi sighed and knew amara and micharu will be coming soon to take her sword spirits place. She knew that rei and minako and makoto would be joining as well. In which was comforting. Plus who knows she might need them sooner or later. The gates won't show her anything on what will come from this year. But there was something nagging at her about something.

* * *

_Meanwhile later that evening._

usagi walked into the ball room as everyone was gawking the males was drooling at her. The dress sparkled in the lights. As the silk looked like she barely had nothing on. And most of all she is a goddess. She looked around and saw the males covering their private areas. That was when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see it was Brandon. Who happen to be the reincarnation of her diamond. She didn't even think he remembered to come and find her. she had to tell stella this dress was one of the kind and it was super special to her. she knew about Lucius and understood that the dress was something that is made for the queen of the earth and the moon. Brandon was in awe at the sight. She looked the same in his memories. He finally remembered. He was prince diamond of the black moon clan who happened to be reincarnated into this life. He just can't tell her just yet until he settled things else where. She was shining well that was what he thought he was seeing. As the moon shines down on her like the moon goddess that she is. But then again her beauty was something that should not even be ignored. She will be his and only his. And from the look of things endymion is no more. They should have been together since the first fall of the silver kingdom. But now they can finally be what they should have been so long ago. She was meant to be his and only his. She is his soul mate and finally can be together. But first he needed to rid of something's then it will happen.. He will find someway to make it known that she will be his. He just needed to get rid of someone before he was able to make it happen. He knew he should tell her the truth. But he was to much of a wimp. Even though he didn't know about her tragic past after his last death between endymion and the wiseman. And that would make things way worst for him in the end and make him feel like the worst loser ever to know how things that endymion had done to her since he was locked away in his reincarnation. But he needed to make sure that he got the other one out of the way. Even though it was not going to be a easy task to do. since he wondered if she was to attatched to him sometimes. But that was just him being stupid.

"Oh hey it's you." Said usagi

"Hey you know you owe me a dance." Said Brandon

Brandon was just happy when Stella came over and tell him that she had come back. He felt some odd kinda of power that washed over the place. That what made him fully remember. but it went away he had a feeling that it was her who was in the middle of a fight. He had a feeling she was powerful and if something ever happened to someone she loved dearly. It would be hell to pay. Even though he would soon learn that she was deadly in her own right. He smiled when she took his hands and they started to dance. She was a goddess even though he was not far from the truth. he took notice that her eyes was murky as if they were slightly blinded. What happened to her to have that happened. Even though he was not able to see her neck right now. But he knew he was going to have to gain some trust with her so she was able to open up with him. And . And he had a feeling that it was going to be something he was not expecting when she finally does. He would experience his first view of memories by a power he didn't know about.

"So do you like Alfia?" Asked Brandon

"Yes I do. And to be truthful I feel at home." Said usagi

Brandon smiled as he twirled her around the dance floor. But he knew that all the other male's are jealous of him. He knew some of them would get back at him for the fact they knew about the girl who he has been wanting to well basically get away from since he known her. she was just way to annoying. And well creepy. But he only did it for his parents. Since they wanted him to marry. But he knew when he found the right woman for him. He was going to break it off with her. that is something that he knew for a fact that was not going to be not a easy thing to do. since she was well someone who is not going to be happy about when he finally makes that choice. But all the males can go to hell for all he cared. He had the most lovely goddess of all realms dancing with him and in his arms. And if he gets his way he would have her by his side and his queen. But he wanted to know what the pull was to her. it felt correct and right. As if their souls are linked together. He would have to think on that one later.. But he had a feeling he should never ever keep secrets from her. But right now he wanted to enjoy this.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Everyone was outside for their class for the day. stella sneezed from one of the trees she had passed. while usagi and flora sighed and enjoyed the nature around them. usagi enjoyed nature since she was a child since it was the only comfort she had with both her blood adoptive parents since they were always battling against batman. But she put a stop to it once and for all when she turned into sailor moon when she was 13 years old. She humiliated batman by stripping him bare in front of Gotham city and as well proved to everyone that he was trying to make his dick bigger than it was and that he was some man was to much time thinking he is a super hero. In which he was just the reincarnation of Keith of the voltron force in which where the evil ones and was defeated since they seemed to work for endymion and seemed still did in this life as well. But it was fun either way. even though their blood bond made her as if she was one of their own. even though joker was a very protective father to a point.. well along with every other blood adopted family member she had. Plus her blood adopted kids as well. usagi smiled and looked around and saw there was others who was not happy about this. But she had a feeling there was going to be more to this class than she thinked. Plus makoto and a few others would love it here. But she hoped she was going to have some down time and enjoy the nature around her. Plus when the scouts who was going to be coming over will as well. but she was not going to be given any more paper work for a while since she finished all the paper work she needed to do. It sucks to be the queen and a captain at the same time. usagi knew her sword spirits are going to be taking her place while she was in school to train and learn how to use her newly found fairy powers. And as well the others with the palace, plus maybe she will learn who her birth parents and family is. maybe meet them while she was here. since this is going to be another home to her. Well one of many. She was also told lucius crossed out and is in school for being a soul reaper..

"As you can see i am slightly allergic to the sap of the tree's around here. so this is your first field of nature." said Palladium

usagi wondered why for a nature professor looking like he was with bugs and everything. That and he reminded her of an elf. Maybe he just was not able to handle some sort of nature. Maybe ami or makoto could help her with this issue. usagi reached into her pocket and handed him the potion that ami and herself made with mercury technology. usagi smiled when he took it he let out a sigh and hugged her for what she had done for him. She handed him a bag full in a subspace pocket to get him by for a good while and told him if he needed anything else or any other thing she her scouts and friends would be more than happy to help. And come to her when he needed more. stella looked over to see her new friend who has basically just made their group higher up on the grade scale since she help him with her and ami who happened to be sailor mercury inventions in technology to make advanced medications and spells. She had to say usagi and the people she knew are genius more than tecna. She even gave her somethings to help her with what she has. And some fashion potions and spells that minako and rei made and invented and somethings things of such nature. While flora got some sort of stuff makoto invented. While musa had stuff that helped her along with music from micharu. And as well tecna got something from ami to improve her technology basically mercury tech. as professor palldium disappeared from the areas so they could go and start their class. the winx made their way on their own group. and went into the mud. even though it was smelly and something that she didn't want to be in. even though she was used to being around stuff like this. But she had to say it was something that she didn't like about nature when things like this popped up.

"Ewwwww this is just soooo nasty crawling up my leg." creid Stella

Musa and the others giggled who was used to this kinda of thing, usagi only shrugged she had things that was more than gross than what they were used to seeing and been in more gross things as well. Plus when you event things with potions and newer medications you kinda handle gross and nasty things. She has seen her fair share of nasty stuff in the world. But then again it was what she was raised around. Most of all when she saw other stuff living through out time you find some nasty things on them as well. they rushed out of the pond and hid behind a log. usagi huffed and rolled her eyes at how they are acting.. it seemed she was going to be the one like always to show them that it was smart to see what the pond was made of and most of all what it was able to do if you touch the water in it. usagi picked up a tree branch so she was able to test what it was going to do when she tossed it at the water. but then again this was only a test to make sure to what that mud would do to them. she feels old for her freaking age but for now she was going to be the other logical one out of them all.

"Hey let's see what is living in the pond shall we? "asked usagi

usagi threw the branch at one of the bubbles shot gas up. hell her powers was able to make worst stuff than this. but it aslo reminded her of the bog of eternal stinch from the one movie she saw last. as they watched the tree branch turned into stone. now they knew not to get into that muddy water. flora gasped at what she was seeing. but then again this was something she knew that the nature fairy into. she was like the female neville. And like makoto. Even her daughter orhime. Well rumple would like to get to know flora as well. He was rather interested in nature. When he lost belle he and makoto well realized they were soul mates. Oddly enough when it came down to the dark one. But it seemed to level him out with the dark one side of him so he don't try to go after people he seemed to hate. So it seemed she helped him with the new hobby. Well she also got him into other stuff as well. But makoto accepted him for what he was and didn't try to change him. In which he was happy with. But when she brought back the ex wife. They all was shocked on how much of a whore she was. She even screwed mister smee of all people and trolls and other beings that was unthinkable to even think about.

"Look that tree branch turned to stone." said Flora

"Turned to stone?" asked Stella

They all looked over at the poor tree turned into stone. it seemed that there was something about this nasty gas. well other than the stink of major ass crack. they saw one of the red fountain ships crash land into the pond. they bolted to ho and see if they were ok. even though they didn't know who in the world that crash. but then again usagi was used to thing s like this since she was who she is. Plus the pull to diamond was there. But then again she didn't know he knew he was a reincarnation yet. But she felt soon enough he would She was happy to even have her angel wings back that endymion in ripped off during the final battle with him and chaos. usagi sighed when she saw who it was and wondered what one of them was stupid enough to even didn't know how to fly their own space ship..

"Oh look who it is." said Musa

usagi blushed at the sight of brandon standing there. Who she knew is diamonds reincarnation. she knew there was something about him that makes a pull come to her. but she was not going to announce it. knowing him once he knew about her past he would think differently about her. And him and his past lives before he died for her two times because of endymion. while her new freinds and group looked at her and smiled it seemed their usagi liked the blond headed one who seemed to be eyeing her up and down. They sensed the link between the two of them. It was so old that never disappeared. He must be the prince diamond reincarnation she told them about. drinking her in as if she was something to be admired and to be treated like a queen that she should be treated. sure they knew of her past and what she had been through and been married twice they still love her as if she was their sister. but they hoped that brandon would not hurt her if he did try to do something with her. or even hook up with her that is. But she was still wondering if her two sons has been found. Since she has not gotten no word on her sons. She was going to worry herself sick when it came down to her own children. But she knew they would be found soon. Well that is what she hoped. She knew that someone would contact her when they have been found. While she wanted to be there when they get their treatment to be healed and whatever else that is needed to be done to save them..

"Hey you guys ok?" asked Flora

"We saw your ship crash land." said Tecna

usagi giggled when she saw them look like they were going to die when they saw them there. it bad enough they crashed the ship on their first try. their asses are going to be handed to them when they return back to their school. but then again she knew that hugo strange would enjoy this very much if he was here. She could fix the ship with the mercury computer. but she knew it would kill their male pride that a woman would be able to fix something they should know how to fix. Even though it would give her some amount of pride in doing so. Since she enjoying making men look stupid sometimes. It was something that she gotten off her mother harley. And as well rei and makoto and amara. She was able to do that just like a pro. In which they taught her everything to make other men who think they can be sexist to make them feel like they are the stupidest thing known to man, stella arched a brow and had a feeling where usagi`s mind went. And wanted to learn all the things usagi knew. It would be a useful thing to use in the near future. And maybe when she has a boyfriend she would be able to get back at him if he did something stupid or cheated on her. Plus usagi knew diamond would never do when he remembers who he is. Sure it would be odd to explain to his parents but in the end they should be happy and proud of him. or kept something from her that she needed to know. So yeah she wanted to learn things that her friend who was like the sister she never had. She wanted to tell usagi that she thought of her as a sister. But she was to nervous to even tell her since she would think of her stupid or laim. but maybe one day she would tell her how she felt and what she thought about her.

"It wasn't a crash landing. it was more or less a emergency landing." growled Riven

usagi arched a silver brow at the man who basically screamed I don't want my male pride taken down. she wondered if this guy had a bit of a temper, he reminded her of a younger version of her father that is. and with the blood adopted she got his temper in it. she shook her head and was deeply amused by the simple thing of male pride. but she was going to make sure he knocked down a few notches. but then again her sword spirits and the others would love to teach him a lesson or two. Most of all re, amara and makoto and a few others as well. Even though they are in the soul society taking her place for the time being. And the others in the crystal palace. They bring her paper work and other things she needs to sign and take them back where they needed to go. She signed on the new recruits that came to her area. but for now she was going to see how this one played out that is. But she would love to make him her bitch. It would be loads and loads of fun. while she watched from where she stood waiting to see if he was going to show off his dick as if he was going to play the game of who has the largest dick. While she looked over to the others and wondered if they are thinking the same thing. But it seemed they are having other thoughts on this than what she was having. She sighed and knew that she was going to have her hands full with this one..

"Hey guy's the troll gotten away." said Timmy

Brandon groaned he wanted to talk to the his little goddess that was there looking like the goddess that she is. Shd is his serenity. He just don't know when will be the correct time yo tell her he remembers that he is diamond and merged with his past life. and the troll had to get away from them before he had the time to speak to his serenity that came bavk his life and into his heart. And was lucky to be reincarnated again. but for now he knew that he had to think on where the troll had gone off to. while usagi smirked knowing that they are not going to back down and feel their pride to be hurt when ladies offer their help to find the troll. Even though she would be more than happy to capture it and fix their ship. As well put bonds on said troll to make sure he didn't get away. She needed to give them new things that would be able to hold prisoners of all kinds. She would have to think they would love to have things like this. Since their objects they use for prisoners was rather crappy. And was not even worth the effort on the use of keeping inmates. And captured trolls like the one they basically lost.. she waited to see and what they had to say. but then again she was not the blood adopted daughter of joker who is king lotor of planter doom and harley his queen of planet doom queen hagar. plus she was well known with her temper. Plus he knew the temper of neo queen serenity who he has encountered before when she was under endymion control. In which he hated since she was his soul mate since the first fall of the silver kingdom. And now endymion is out of the way he can finally be happy with her like the should have been so long ago when the first silver kingdom fell. He don't even know if she can sense him or can tell he has merged and remembers. He sighed and knew those thoughts for later.

"I see you let the troll escape." said usagi

"We didn't let nothing escape newbie we had some trouble and the ship had some issues." sad Riven

usagi huffed and rolled her eyes she had been doing this longer than they have so they better watch who they are talking to. and she is sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity after all. and she has built a ship before with ami and the starlights. So basically he had the balls to stand there and insult her. she sighed and knew that she and riven will not get along well since he was one of those who thinks he knew it all. timmy the logical one and smart one of their group was about to correct the short tempered friend that he had the joy of knowing. usagi must have been projecting what she was feeling with the power of mercury since the others was looking at her. but then again when she normally projected was when she was really really annoyed with everything that was going on. While stella laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down so she didn't freeze the whole area. even though she knew she was annoyed as well. But nothing good comes to others when usagi is annoyed are even pissed off. So riven better stop while he was ahead since usagi was going to be laying into him. And rip him a new asshole when she finally lets go of what she was feeling. Even though some of them wanted to see that to happen. It would be good to have a woman knock riven down a few notch's.

"Hey guys the shackles came loose." said Timmy

Sky held up the shackles and they all looked at the guy who was getting on the most powerful being of the universe nerves. and that was never a good thing when she had her temper out in the open. usagi looked at the shackles and had to say it was a lame pare she had ever seen in her long life. and she knew much more better ones out there. but then again these people are just still learning some things when it came down to what sort of things they could use for prisoners. But she was not going to insult their objects they would use for capturing prisoners. Maybe she could get ami and maybe a few others over there to show them a thing or two on things that would actually work. Even though she knew the others would just love to do something like this. So she was going to give her ami a call and tell her about the crap fest of things they have to capture prisoners and she could pass it along to the others. Plus her ami a s few others wanted to do something new and show off new things. Plus it would benefit them in what they would show off. While usagi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Some of these guys are not the brightest people in the world.

"So what are you all doing here anyways?" asked Brandon

usagi snapped out of her thoughts and only blushed again forgetting he was even there. and she tried regain some sort of normal thoughts since this was no time to think about the hot man. She could t get over this feeling being around him, she didn't understand the pull she had around him. but then again she was not even used to being around him yet. she understood that zuse and hades are both not the soul king. but for now she was happy that zuse and hades was saved from the life he was cursed through ruikia since she was the one who wanted to become the new soul king. well soul queen in her case that is. But now hades has the life he was born to have. Since zuse was working with ruikia and ichigo to take down the soul society. But all was saved once again by her. well she always has help when she was in battle. But flora was the one who spoke up first since usagi was deep in thought. But she snapped out of it when she heard her speak out to the guys. Since she would love to offer help to find this troll. Even though she knew the asshole of the group would be ass and turn down the help in which would make things go quicker.

"This is a field class for nature." said Flora

"Well then get back to your class ladies and leave this up to the specialist and the men folk." said Riven

usagi huffed ad arched a brow and wanted to punch this idiot in the damned face. musa and techa placed theirs hands on her shoulder to calm her down since she was basically projecting the power of mercury. So they knew this was not going to be a good thing when she was doing something like this. and sadly she was not going to late that one slid. and he was going to learn a hard lesson when it came down to being around her. while stella and the other girls wonder what she was going to do next. but then again they knew usagi well enough to know what she was like when it came down to people like riven. and they knew she was not going to let it slide. And when you piss her off it was bad for ones health. And riven just basically doomed himself when he pissed off the wrong woman. Even though they all had to say she has every right to beat the shit out of him. The little bastard needed to be taught a thing or do when it came down to mouthing off to people who is basically far more powerful than he was. And being a sexist pig as well. So he basically fucked himself royally when it came down to usagi. Brandon sighed oh that was his serenity just how he remembered her and will never change, in which he loved.

"Well I see nothing but a little boy who think's he is just all macho man, and who thinks he has the worlds largest cock in the mother fucking moon and earth. In which the worlds largest cock is actually so far up your ass that makes you the fucking dick that you are. And as well a sexist pig who don't even deserve a penis. Hell you probably have no dick at all. I wouldn't be shocked if you don't because you are no man at all. and really your nothing but a little bitch who think he all big shit since he is in school to become a hero. Big fucking deal for the live of the moon. and top it off you think showing off is going to please any female i think not. so when i see a real man gets here let me know. since i don't see one who has a dick between his legs and not so far up his ass with out the lube to shove up there.. i met men who were more powerful and more dangerous than you. and i met men who you may think are gay by the simple way they introduce themselves. i could go on and on. and for your information i have been in the fighting business far longer than i wish to say." hissed usagi

Riven narrowed his eyes at the little angel and he had to say that was hot as fuck from being talked down like that. but his pride was not going to allow him to take that blow. even though she would have been able to kill him in more than one way. and he was not sure if he wanted to meet the darker and evil part of usagi. he didn't even know her well enough. but he knew that she holds a lot of secrets that he would love to crack.. brandon and the others laughed their asses is the best person they know and she don't care what she say's and it was just wonderful to have around. As she tossed riven into the ship making sure she made her point acrossed. They all know better not to pissed usagi off. But then again it was something that came down to she was one sexy bitch when you watch her when she was angry. She was a angel they had to cover themselves when they watched her give riven the business. Even though timmy went off in his pants for what he has just seen. A smart woman who has a temper that was something he found sexy as hell. They all wanted her to be theirs. But they would try their best. but they know only one of them would be able to get her in the end. And if it was one of them they would be the most happiest man in all of the magical realms to have someone like usagi to be theirs.

"Oh snap you got burned." chirped Musa

Riven stomped his way over to usagi and think he would be able to pull a fast one on her. and gotten all up in her. Only usagi ice blue eyes sparkled in the way one lesser men knew to run away while he was able to, or else it was not going to be something that you would like. and it will be painful or humiliating when it came down to the way bella worked and how her mind worked. usagi only smirked and was about to do something that was going to amuse her greatly. And make her mother and a few others very proud of her. she snapped her fingers with the powers of mars as a little bit of fire sparked his ass. She loved wandless Magic when it came down to stuff like this. But it was something he deserved for what he was trying to do. and she was not even ashamed for even doing what she was doing. She sees it as if the asshole was doing something that deserved the punishment then she was going to punish him for even thinking he was able to get away with what he was doing. She was one to not to fuck with and she was going to make it known to him that he was messing with someone who is not going to put up with his bullshit.

**"AHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU EVIL VILE BITCH! YOU EVIL FAT ASS COW! MY ASS IS FLAIMING!"** yelled Riven

usagi huffed and snapped her fingers again and let the flames die out with some water from the power of Neptune since she had her fun and amused people as well. But she will not sooth his ass though he deserved what he got. while everyone laughed their asses off they needed to find out how she done that it was the best thing ever. as the winx walked off to go back to their class. while usagi walked away happy and deeply amused as she had a skip in her step since she showed someone the business when you are messing with the jokers daughter. And as well neo queen serenity. as well she made someone her bitch. And she knew it was not going to be the last time she had to deal with him like this. Even though it was going to give herself great amusement for even do this to him. She needed to make someone her new bitch since the last one was well in the gates of hell. Plus she knew that others would agree that it was ok for her to do something like this. Since it would be doing a service teaching someone like bitch boy how to treat a woman.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi had to place something over her nose the stick was bad, while they continued on their way through the jungle like area they were in. it was nice but the smell what killed the mood when you looked around. and the stink was what made the good mood she was in was taken away from her, but then again she is wondering around that smelled like endymions and James potter or dumbledors ass crack when they haven't showered, she sighed and wondered if they would be able to follow the trolls footprints to help out her new friends when it came down to when they get into trouble in their school. But she was trying to keep track of the scent of the troll. But there was something mixed with it. This troll was not released by the ship crashing. Someone had this planned and she was going to find out. But she had a feeling on who it was. It was those three witch;s who are sisters. She didn't even know what in the world is their deal. But whatever they are trying to do is not going to work. They are basically not evil enough to take over the world. Or even if that is what they are trying to do. or something like that. it was either take over the world or steal powers. Or magical objects. She just wasn't able to figure it out just yet on what their plans are.

"Look its troll foot prints if we follow them we could find the troll." said usagi

usagi and the other's walked again while flora and herself leading since they were intune with nature. usagi was intune with it since she was sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity. as they followed their gut if they could find said troll. stella had pissed off at the mean eating plant. usagi only sighed and used the power of the silver crystal to calm the plant down stella dropped to the ground with a thump. as she huffed she needed to teach that girl a thing or two when it came down to how she handle things and maybe train them as scouts and some of the others could help. it was something that is needed. Plus she would think it would benefit them greatly from the training she would give them. Most of all make them come intune with their powers. So she hoped they would accept the chance to help them with their powers. Maybe learn some new ones. Depending on if they are able to learn some of the powers she knew and how to use. She would have to wait and see how it would all work. But she had a feeling it would work wonderfully.

"We did warn you after all." said Flora

Stella only growled from the stink of the mud was all over her and now she was going to take a very long shower when she gets back to school.. usagi only sighed and helped her friend up with a hand. as she waved her hand when it came down to cleaning her lunarian magic can be really useful when it came down to it. she kinda felt bad for her since she had the bog of eternal stinch all over her as well. usagi flinched when she heard the one known as timmy scream like a little girl. well she had a feeling that was not timmy who screamed like a girl. it was riven. if it was riven who screamed like that she would never ever let him down on that one since he screams like a freaking girl. But she would go and save them from whatever it was that was trying to eat them. They should be lucky she was a nice person. If she wasn't she would of let them die to whatever monster or creature that was after them. It was all down to male pride and not accepting help from someone who was able to help them with the issue they are dealing with right now.

"Oh poor thing do you need a hand?" chirped usagi

Usagi smiled darkly something she was very good at. Even though last night she found out that lucius was really Loki. But Loki only did what he had done to replace the man dead son. She just wished she knew he was not the real lucius. But then again usagi had a feeling that one of dumbledor followers was the ones who took draco. She would find out sooner or later when he was found. She had a feeling that he was with tamaki for some reason. Loki is going to slaughter the people when he finds them. But she knew were her other children is. Well bella is one she was not able to sense were she is. Usagi sighed and knew those thoughts need to be thought on later. But it seemed that riven made a voice that made him face plant the mud without even letting him know it. usagi sighed she was going to save his ass now she was really going soft when it came down to people like him the scouts and everyone else is going to joke to her about this. but she really did like making guys like him feel like their male pride was basically nothing. So yeah she was going to enjoy this greatly. She snickered darkly mentally. While stella arched a brow are her knowing what she was thinking.

"No you evil bitch! these vines belong to a blood thirsty man eating monster." said Riven

usagi arched a brow it seemed he insulted the poor plant. And it seemed that he has basically done the job in all of that since the plant basically started to beat the crap out of him. and sadly she would let the plant have him but her kind nature and soft heart would not let her do it. She would enjoy that way to much since the plant would be grateful to her. but she was not going to do that since he was going to be sadly missed by his friends and family as well. even though he had the world's largest dick up his ass who needs it pulled the hell out. She didn't even know why the hell musa liked him. He just annoying and a pain in the ass. usagi only sighed and went over and placed her hand on the plant as the silver crystal glowed around her. she knew how to deal with plants like these since makoto teach her how to handle stuff like this. Jupiter was known to have plants like seemed they live here now. But they should know the white moon power.

"Now little planet we all know that riven had the worlds largest dick up his ass. so be nice and let him go for me and the others as well." Purred usagi

The plant waved a vine as if it was acting all shy and blushing if a plaint could. It felt the power and knew its master. But it was calming as well. Theh do miss their home would of Jupiter. But this world is rather nice as well. While it patted usagi on the head and bowed to her since they felt her as neo queen serenity. After al, of that it released the specialist well after it slammed riven into the ground a few times and into the tree as well. usagi giggled at how it was making its point to the jack ass one. and it has every right to make him feel that. since he did insult the poor thing. All the other specialist shook their heads and admitted that he deserved that the plant done to him. Riven has no mouth filter and needed to be taught a lesson or two when it came down to his ego. they had to admit usagi knew what she was doing when it came down to things like this. while riven grumbled his pride was bruised from what he had to deal with. he should of been the one doing the saving not that girl. they are men they should be saving people not females. while usagi slapped him in the head knowing where his thoughts had gone off to. He was a sexist disgusting pig. And she was going to make sure if he was going to be around her that he was not going to be thinking like that. because she was not going to put up with it.

"Come on let go." said usagi

Everyone started to walk away while riven grumbled to himself. brandon went over to to his serenity since this was his chance to talk to her even though there was others around but he wanted to speak to her before they had to go back to their own schools. And to see if she was able to see if she could sense that he is diamond or sense their very old bond that still there since they are soul mates. Or sense that he merged with his past life. He still needed to get rid of the one girl. If he was going to have a real chance with the woman that should have had been his since the first fall of the silver kingdom. but he kinda did lie to her about his name. in which had should not have done in the first place. but he would tell her the truth sooner or later. He just wanted to try his best to know was normalcy is like. Sure even his past life kinda did as well but he would prefer their serenity over the life he wanted to live. So he was going to try his best to ride this out as long as he was able to do so.

"It's good to see you again usagi," said Brandon

usagi shifted her eyes to Brandon and wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. It seemed he was trying to get close to her for some reason.. sure she felt the pull to him since he was her diamond after all. but there was something about him as if he was hiding something from her. she had the feeling that she was thinking the truth on that one. while she wasn't sure if she was able to trust him just yet when it came down to diamond reincarnation. but the fact of feeling that there was something that he was keeping from her. that was something she was not going to be happy about. But she knew he was her diamond so she was happy there since she found him.

"Hello we don't need to whisper anymore. usagi saved our asses again." said Stella

usagi only blushed deeply something she hasn't done in a good long time. But it was always like this with her and her diamond. spirit well they are friends even though their marriage ended, but then again she knew that he still loved her. but that was something she knew would never leave. brandon only smiled at her and thought she looked beautiful blushing like that. Something else he loved about his serenity. while they continued on their little hike. He wanted to know everything about what happened and what she did after the last time he died and came back. she was someone he was always wishing to have. His goddess his serenity is finally going to his finally. Well after he gets some things out of the way then he can get things started. Plus endymion is no longer here to use his mind control drug on her ever again. Well she did know about the lie he was telling so he was able to have some sort of normal life. He just wanted to know what it felt like what it was like to be like everyone else. And not someone who was born into royalty. Or he's a reincarnation of prince diamond. But he now knows that his life is not normal after merging with his past life. And he accepted that.

"Maybe we all should look for this troll together. well just incase a loud mouth over there gets caught again." said usagi

"No way in hell i'm teaming up with a crazy a female like you." growled Riven

Everyone shook their head at him and wondered if he would ever learn while bella narrowed her eyes and smacked him in the head and walked off with her nose in the air like the queen she was known and raised up to be.. everyone snickered at that since no one had the guts to do what she does. but then again they liked usagi when it came down to how she handled herself, its as if she was raised up to be a sailor soldier and now neo queen serenity. she was a rare one they would have to say. and she was their friend. even though the males has the largest crush on her. but when it came down to brandon it much much more than that, they took a notice that he changed as if he merged with some past life. but they all know that usagi was not going to put up with riven and how he acts. They had to say she is the right person to teach him that he was not the best man alive. Or that he was correct on the way he thought. So they are going to let her do what she was going to do to him. Maybe he was going to finally get it through his tiny brain sooner or later.

"We have to hop our way a crossed ." said Tecna

"Be careful Tecna," chirped Timmy

They all started to jump on the stones so they could get a crossed the smelly pond. well from what usagi seemed to have had called it the bog of eternal stench well she knew that she was going to get a sample of it one of these days to see what is in the pond to make it like it is and whatever it is as well. they have to see the movie that she said the name was from. riven didn't catch his next jump and slipped into the muddy water. usagi was the one to grab his hand. to save his sorry ass. he maybe a jack ass with the worlds largest dick up his ass. but she could tell he was a good guy. he just needed to have his pissy ways changed that all. She was going to try and help him. And maybe he would understand it was not ok to think the way he thinks. She wondered If he had a sexist father who had those sorts of ideas and placed them in riven head while growing up. If that is the case she would help him and make him a better person. She didn't mind doing that when it came down to guys like riven. She knew there was a good guy inside of him. She just needed to help him see it was there.

" I got you. hold on riven." said usagi

usagi closed her eyes and used hef sailor cosmos powers to keep ahold of him. but she was able to fly without her wings. even though he was a annoying jack ass she couldn't let him be sucked into the smelly water. she flew off and dropped him to the ground roughly for being a jerk. while everyone was in shock about what they had just seen. then again usagi is usagi and she would never ever tell you what her life is with out her trusting you. sure the girls knew. but she didn't trust the guys just yet. but then again being a lunarian has it perks when it came down to things like this. plus humans are able to do it if that had enough power in them to do so. as she let her silver angel wings come out and lifted off with riven so he didn't get sucked into the nasty water. Bella dropped him when she nearly made it to the ground. Even though that was something she wanted to do. he needed to be teached a lesson by someone who is not going to be putting up with his bullshit.

"Now are you glad you teamed up with us now.?" asked usagi

Riven grumbled his male pride damaged from what she had done. he never met someone who was able to do that before. he only grunted his response and crossed his arms over his chest. He still was not going to accept the fact that a woman saved him once more. He knew he should change the way he thinked. But he was not ready to accept that woman are going to be doing this for other men. He wanted usagi. He wanted to have her as his own. She was a rare one and he needed to have her as his and only his something that should of happen since the first fall of the silver kingdom. But they all knew it was endymions fought but now he's in tell suffering. It's his chance to be with his souls mate. But he was going to make her know that he was going to be the best one for her. and that he was going to be the man she needed so she didn't have to fight no more. He would do the fighting for her while she does what other females do. usagi rolled her eyes and sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance this guy needed to pull the worlds largest dick out of his ass. and she was going to be the one to do so. but then again there was alot of things she was able to do to make him change the way he thought. he was starting to remind her of james potter and endymion, she shook her head mentally from that though he was not like james potter and endymion. if he was she would be unhedged if it was.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone took a little break to get a drink of water here and there. usagi looked over to brandon and knew that there was something going on with him. as she walked over to brandon seeing and sensing that something was on his mind. plus she can't get rid of the feeling that he gives her. she sat down and wanted to know what he was thinking. but then again she was normally a natural caring person. she sighed and missed her son she hoped he would be found soon. plus she knew his father the egyption of knowledge. And most of all Loki who has not heard the news about their son. she knew that his twin was never found out from his grandmother. She wondered if she should trust him with all her secrets. Sure he maybe diamond but she didn't know if he knew who he really is just yet. usagi sat down next to brandon and smiled at him she wondered what he was to her and what this feeling he was giving her. He looked so defeated and sad as if he done something wrong. brandon felt the heat in him when he heard her voice. and knew that she was the one for him. but he didn't know how to let her know things that he wanted to let her know. plus he wanted to tell her so much. but he was not able to do so since he needed to rid of some loose ends when it came down to somethings. but he would never ever let another male take her from him though. that was for sure that he was a possessive man when it came down to her. Well it was now understandable now with being diamond. and only her that is all. no other female was able to make him feel this way. Plus now he knew why he felt that way. And he will be what was his since the first silver kingdom.

"usako what's up?" asked Brandon

"Don't let those guys get the best of you. what you did back there was rather brave." said usagi

Brandon only blushed from what she had just said. Something his serenity was good ate. she knew from how old she was but he wanted to know if she would be comfortable enough to open up to him and tell him about herself. But that normally meant she is either still under the influence of the mind control drug. Or she has not realized that he was diamond just yet. plus the stuff she had to go through since his last death at the hands of Wiseman and endymion. he sensed that there was something deep inside of her she wished to tell him. even though he didn't even know how she really was. but her eyes holds all things and her true age. Something he remember the last time neo queen serenity and himself met before his death again. he could see that she seen allot in her life.. even though he didn't know how long she has lived. Well he knew what some of the things neo queen serenity had to go through. Or what she had done to make her the way she is today. but he would love to hear and see what she was able to show him. diamond knew that she was special that is something he could tell for himself. Something he always knew that is.. He just wanted to have her for himself. He was never ever possessive over anything in his life. But when it came down to this woman. He wanted her for him and now other man could have her. plus this pull he was feeling it has to mean something for him to be having it around her. since he didn't have this sort of feeling around any other female before.

"bravery or not the troll gotten away." said Brandon

"You tried to what you could and that all you can do. and trolls is a hard thing. But the monsters I faught in my lifetime were worst. But to be a fighter and a heri you have to trust in yourself. it is what my dad and what I had to learn. But my father was a huge help." said usagi

"But were sophmores and this was our first real test. but we messed it up. and its the only thing we all could do as a team is argue with each other. your father sounds very wise. "said Brandon

usagi smiled and knew how wise her father is. and only sighed knowing that he felt like he was a looser. Somethi g diamond was known to feel from tge loss he felt ea h ti e when he was defeated by endymion. but maybe his serenity could help him out in getting some kind of that hero back into him. Since he has forgotten what it was meant to feel like. it seemed that he was at his lowest so she pushed some of her power of the silver crystal into him as some form of hope to help him out in it. He has don't gain control of the black crystal yet. But will soon and as well his third eye. But he always knew his serenity was a warrior. she was trying to help him with that part of him. and that is saying something. but then again she would show him one day about who and what she is. and what her life was like after he last died and before she came here. she just have to wait and see if she was able to trust him enough to be able to show him everything. Or even know who he is just yet. Or if endymion is really in hell. But she knew she would show him one day. And one day know he has been reincarnation to be with her as her king.

"Let's get going we have a troll to catch and i think the moron with the worlds largest dick up his ass is finally made up with sky over there." said usagi

usagi smiled and grabbed his hand and they all took off to see if they were able to find the troll before night fall. and yes they knew they have been over taken from their class, but maybe what they have been doing they would get a good grade. well if they could find it. while brandon smiled he wanted to know why endymion marked her with cursed markings with his symbol all over her body. as he traced the cursed marking on her arms that was the cursed marking brand of endymion. he felt magic in it that meant the marking was magically placed there. There was just so many of them and wanted to know what the hell happened. There was another one that he didn't know what mark it what it was.

"What do you hear usako?" asked Brandon

"It;s not a sound its something you feel inside," said usagi

usagi smiled and she pushed her senses out and her powers. as she reached her power out to whatever it was out there. everyone felt her power wash over them, but then again this was something that they have ever felt before. it was comforting that is something they could say for sure.. while brandon and the others watched and amazed at how well she knew what she was doing. Even though Brandon not so amazed since he knows what she is able to do.. she I'd after al, neo queen serenity. And as well sailor cosmos the only sailor soldier is able to use every known scouts power that has ever lived. So between the two it's not the best thing to piss her off. She has the power to do what she wants. but us able to help in many battles most if all that the silver crystal is able to do many things. Most of all absorb things. but it was not recommended to have its master to do. Because it would go on overdrive to heal its master from what she or he absorbed into their body and soul. Since the silver crystal is connected to their souls. Like the black crystal is to his soul.

"The feeling stops here and the scent is gone as well. it seemed the troll is gone as if someone took it by magic. and who ever took it had dark magic at that." said usagi

The specialist thanked usagi for all the help that she had given them. Even repairing their ship. Even though riven was thankful to her. he just wanted her for himself. Even though he was becoming obsessed with her. she was just rare and just don't put up with his crap. Not even dazeled by his looks. That was most females normally do. they overlook his bitchy side and only look over to his looks sure he knew he was good looking. But it was rare for a woman like usagi to come around. Since there is not many females out there like her. if there was they are just hard to find. Plus she was a warrior he was able to tell that. plus she gave them some tips to help them on what they could do to help with their training. while she and the others and took them back to their other classmates and thanked them for their help and left to go back to red fountain to get their years yelled off by their headmaster. plus after this they have gotten a good grade in the class that they are in. so that was a good thing she had to say. plus she had to call home once she returned back to school. she promised to call when she had the time to do so. unless you want a over protective joker and a few others to come in and hunt her down that is.

* * *

_meanwhile two days later_

Stella had gotten them all in trouble for something she did. now they were locked in the school with their powers taken from them. was the only one who had any kind is lunarian. The scouts who was coming are still tryi g to make their way here. Or whoever else was going to come. But her sword spirits are taking her place in the souls society. Plus everyone also have been giving her updates on how the search was for draco and tamaki and the others. But there was no leads as of yet. Even thoth,Loki and thor was worried but they knew they are not able to leave whatever mission they are on to help from their children. But all they could do is hope right now. She just hoped they are going to be ok when they are found. That's all she could do right now even though she is worried about them right now.

"You know only ten more lecture halls to go stella." grumbled Musa

usagi growled and her eye twitched in annoyance at stella. she was not lifting a finger to help them in their task. she was royalty as well. Hell she's neo queen serenity for the love of the moon. but she was not even complaining about the work they were given. hell she was raised to be a princess and a queen. And as well becoming a sailor soldier and warrior as well. She even have a portable room that she is able to train in. thanks to kesuke that is. he was so thoughtful since he thought of her as his own child. She loved him like her own father. just like the rest of the other blood adopted fathers she has, but stella must of not got the same upbringing as she did. Even though she was far older than all of them here. usagi let out a sigh she knew she loved them all. They are family to her now. She knew they thought of her as a sister. And that is something that made her very happy on. Even her scouts and the others as well. usagi smiled knowing that she thought of them as sisters as well.

"I have a wonderful idea why don't we call up the boys!" chirped Stella

Everyone agreed and wondered if they would say if they told them why they were there. while usagi squealed and her eyes sparkled at the bike she missed her motorbikes and cars back home under the crystal palace. Most of all amara who is one of them who enjoyed such things. So amara hired people to take care of such things for the royal family. she knew her children was going to be gathered sooner or later since they would have to be. plus she wished to know if her tamaki and draco was found yet. this was what made her worry each day. she sighed and knew that she would get word sooner or later when they was found. Stella sighed and knew where usagi mind has wondered off to. She knew who much she worried for her two sons. They didn't even know who they are they even worry about them. But she has faith they would be found soon. She would help as will the others to let them know they are loved and that they are family to them as well. Since they all would be new to the two of them since they have never met. Since they are used to the family they knew and friends they knew. They just hoped they would warm up to them. And let them help them with whatever they needed help with.

"Well you guys didn't waste no time did ya?" asked Stalla

usagi was still eyeing the bike up while the guys watched her and wondered why she was looking at their bikes as if she herself knew how to ride something like this. then again this was usagi they were talking about. she was awesome to about anything. she would have to get amara and herself to buy some of these bikes. she knew her amara would love them to since she was like her to ride with speed., while they all went inside while they started to clean up by the idea of stella that is. but then again they were not supposed to be here. usagi took out her phone and played some music for them. once they were done they all sat down to relax for a while. she had to say it was one of stella's best ideas to come up with when it came down to inviting the boys over. as well this would give her more opportunity to get to know Brandon more. Since the pull was getting stronger between the two of them. When she felt someone sit down next to her she jumped. Brandon only smiled to let her know he didn't mean no harm and didn't mean to scare her.

"Hey i'm having fun." said Brandon

"Well good for you. i'm glad someone is having fun, i'm bored, im going to go and get some fresh air buddy." said Riven

Riven walked out and took a deep breath of air to calm his nerves down. he cant be around the one known as usagi for long she was someone he wanted to make her his own. He was going to make her his own when he has the chance to do so. But with Brandon sniffing around her. it was hard to even get close to her. even though he should know that it was going to be bad for his health for what he was even thinking about doing. Everyone looked after riven and wondered what in the world was going on with him. usagi wondered if he was on his mansy's or something. She only shook her head and knew there was going to be a lot of work to get him to understand on how he acted is not the way he would get things. And most of all how to get a woman. Well unless your one of those woman who wanted a man only for his looks and money. Stella sighed riven was a mood killer when it came down to his mansy's like what usagi called it. She had to say it was a good name to use when men go off and act like riven does. She didn't know how and why musa liked him. It was something none of them could understand. They think she could see something in him none of them are able to.

"What in the world was that?" asked Flora

usagi only shrugged not sure what to say on that one. when she seen their pleading eyes she let out a sigh and knew that she was the only one there with any kind of powers. they rushed to the area where they all heard the noise coming from. And as well followed the senses of usagi as well. she was able to sense whatever it was. That was when they all saw a huge ass devil. she smirked as she transformed into sailor cosmos she was going to be the one to do would take him down. While Brandon who is prince diamond eyes went wide seeing sailor cosmos. She looked as magic and goddess like as he has seen many of times before. While the others was seeing this form for the first time. Even though her fairy outfit is mixed with this form. He's was proud how far she has come since he died last. He was happy to be reincarnated again. But it was only because of her being his soul mate.

"Hey you the one with the ugly pony tail. you want a real fight them you will get one." said Riven

Riven went in for the attack only to have musa knock him over the head since he was going after the monster while usagi in her cosmos form. As she let out a large power from Mars to show who was the one who is in power here. Then she used the powers of venus and used the venus love me chain to tie the devil up and then dragged it out of the school. everyone watched in awe at the battle that was going on in front of them. When they heard the devil scream in pain. usagi the attack makoto enjoyed to use with her thunder to play emperor on the dark side in star wars. They figured it was the thunder is the reason to cause the devils pain. When it finished screaming it burst into silver flames since she finished it off with the silver crystal. Only thing that was left of the devil was a huge pile of silver ash. When they watched her turn back into her de transformed they knew she was finished. But their luck ran out when they saw faragonda return with everyone else from the trip they where not even allowed to go on. all because of stella getting them into trouble. usagi was just trying to regain her senses from the fight she was just in.

"usagi serenity quinn you naughty little girl you. and i am proud of you for getting rid of them. You are so strong and powerful just like your mother before you. I'm proud of you my moon beam." said Faragonda

Brandon tilted his head to the side and wondered why she was proud of her. Then it hit him she was her grandmother from the silver kingdom. and where did those two guys who was out looking like that. And then he had the oh shit look sailor Uranus and Mars and Jupiter is here. He don't remember the on in leather though. Or the two males. he sighed and knew she would tell him when she was ready. And hope Uranus won't kick his ass. while faragonda smiled and hugged her granddaughter to show her how proud she was. she knew her father will be as well when he was told about what she had done. she knew joker well enough when it came down to his children. brandon and his team went back to their since since he wasn't supposed to be there. but he was going to do what he normally does watch her while she reads.

* * *

_meanwhile a month later._

usagi, stella and musa was stuck staying at the school while the others went back home. While they got to know the ones are here with her. Even though the man who was supposed to be dead was Loki small world. So basically usagi had both Loki and thor. usagi wanted to roam around while to see what else was here and get used to things as well. Plus the others are out and about mapping things out. that is something that she was able to do once she knew what is what and where is where that is. Plus usagi is annoyed that thor and Loki and amara won't leave her side. While they found out that stella parents were getting a divorce and she felt for her friends and that is something that she knew was not helping matters. but then again she knew her parents would never divorced since they are soul mates since the first silver kingdom. and soul mates are for life and forever.. well she had one divorce but that was with spirit and that was only because he could not even keep his dick in his pants. All because he got a huge head on his shoulders when he finally because lord deaths weapon. In which it wasn't for her he would never ever been able to become that. but in the end they became friends. And now Loki as well since he really was lucius. usagi was happy with the idea of being friends in the end of the divorce.

"Why are you sticking around usagi? And the rest of you as well?" asked Stella

"I just didn't feel like going back home yet. there is so much more to get done here." said usagi

"Yeah were still trying to get everything back into order after the three month battle with endymion and chaos," Grumbled amara

"and we just found out about everything. And that my brother was married to my ex wife as well. And for a noble reason though. The man didn't want to lose his son. So Loki took lucius malfoy place. Well. We know what happens from there." Said thor

" oh so jealous brother." Joked loki

Musa and stella looked at each other and smiled they want to meet her other friends and her family. But the joking was silly. While amara and usagi smack to two brothers in the back of the head. But the do wish to meet everyone and all of her children and the others as well most of all her mother and father as well. usagi was very special to them. They all thought of her as a sister. They just hope they would be able to help with anything when tamaki and draco has been found. They just had a feeling that they would need lots and lots of help. They are more than happy to even do that to help their nephews out. They though usagi children as family so they would do anything for them. usagi sighed and wondered what everyone has been up to while she was away. She also hoped she got some form of information on draco and tamaki soon. She didn't like not knowing on things when it came down to her children. But she knew when they have something they would send her some form of a message. She just hoped it would be soon. And so does Loki since draco is his son.

"Well we are all like family so why don't we spend this day together!" chirped Stella

Musa and usagi along with the other three only shrugged they could go and see the festival since the others are already there. they all left to go catch the hover bus. Stella set up something so they meet up with the boys. usagi wanted to get her hands on one of those bikes. So amara is going to get her kaneko a few. she was going to see her first festival in this place. so she was kinda excited about it. She always enjoyed a good festival. Thor was not going to hear now as usagi jumped oh his back. While Loki glared at him he wanted time like that to. But they all followed stella and musa to the motor bus to town. stella was rambling about this and that. she was stating to remind her of minako and rangiku as well rei when it came down to how she acted and how she did stuff like this. Plus thor was enjoying being back in usagi sights again. He knew his brother is as well.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

Sky, brandon and riven made their way down the road of magix looking around to see if the girls was there yet. brandon wanted to see his usagi so bad he missed her while he was away from her. He felt like a stalker when he watches her from a tree through her window, he even sneaked in to watch her sleep, until they found them riven arched a brow at the starry eyed brandon. But he knew what riven wanted. He wanted his serenity and that was never going to happen. She was going to be his and his alone. Well she should have been his when the first silver kingdom was in power. He wanted to kick his ass when he heard him jerking himself off to her name. but the good thing is he knew that she didn't like him in that way. But he was worried if she didn't see himself in that way. He was hoping with all hope that she would see him like that. he wanted her to be by his side. But he would have to wait and see what she felt about him. But it seemed she was getting closer and closer to him. So that is a good sign. He just hoped she understood why he would lie to her about his name and what he really is. But he would have to think on that one later.

"You jokers wont stand a chance against me. someone had been giving me the eye. isn't that true usako?" asked Riven

Usagi on lokis back so he stopped pouting they all narrowed their eyes. But usagi got off lokis back and stomped her way over to the person who lived to annoy the hell out of her. They all knew what was going to happen since they know their moon bunny well enough. Well kaneko is amara name for her. she felt what he was feeling and felt it as well. while he reminded her of some people she wished not to remember. and he was pushing it waaaay to much and that was not going to go over well when it came down to pissing her the hell off. while they all watched on stood watched the show on what was going to be rather funny. Riven was going to get his ass handed to him once again. he should of known that it was not going to be a good thing for what he was trying to do. mostly it was going to be a hazard to your health when it came down on hitting on usagi. Sky smirked he felt better on the fact that she was not going to take his bullshit. And not even his advances. While Loki and amara pushed the girls back so they won't get hurt. Their usagi is rather predictable. They would never ever learn when it came down to what they do best. Even though they had their asses kicked more than once for the crap they pull everyday. usagi eyes was glowing bright blue to show her power as neo queen serenity.

"Oh i dont think so you annoying jerk. you are sooooo not my type and believe me i think you would not handle being around me. You see those two men there they are two of my ex husbands and they can kill you if they wanted. And most of all amara my most loyal scout well one of then that is. She can kill you with one blast for even daring to disrespect her queen,friend and leader. You are a over grown smug jack ass who has the worlds largest dick shoved up his ass. Plus I would touch you with a ten foot fucking pole." hissed usagi

"Oh how we love it when she neuter's men." Said thor and Loki

"that's my kaneko." Chirped amara

"Riiiiiiight my queen. I forget sometimes your neo queen serenity. Let me be your king." said Riven

Amara along with thor and loki kinda made sure everyone stayed back because usagi was powers kinds was showing what she was feeling. Plus her eyes glowing blue is never a good sign. that was something to not get in the way of. plus he was asking for it and she was going to give him what he wanted a major ass kicking. the man needed to learn when it came down to what he was dealing with. that she was not going to put up with his shit. while Loki and amara and thor warned them before they did anything or think of anything at the moment. since she was going to beat the living shit out of him when it came down to what he had done and thought he was able to land a female like usagi. she was a queen and much much more than they even knew. Stella and musa was looking forward to what usagi was going to do to him. Musa liked him but there was times that she was annoyed on how he thought and how he acted. She thought how usagi does things was the best things in the world when it came down to her beating the crap out of him. As well teaching him a thing or two when it came down to how he thinked and acted.

"How in the fucking moon do you function for the sake of the moon. and believe me i think i would know who i like and want, and mind you i dont like over grown morons like you i had two asshole that was worst than you. And one of them lasted over two fuckjng lifetimes! they done the worst thing that could happen. **AND TGAT INCLUDES MIND CONTROL DRUGS THAT I WAS NOT EVEN ABLE TO TELL WHO MY FUCKING SOUL MATE IS! I HAD TO WATCH HIM. DIE TWICE TWO BREAK IT!** i would not like another one of them. and sadly i don't even know why musa would like you. your totally stuck on yourself and a major jackass. and you probably don't even have a penis. Or it was so small you have to use something to help you see it! Hell for all I know you are born a chick for all we know.! i swear that you have the world smallest brain with the huge dick up that ass of yours.! **YOU'RE A SAD EXCUSEOF A MAN! YOU FUCKING LOOSER! YOU SICK SEXISTPIG! YOU FILTHY ASSHOLE WHO NEEDS TO HO TO FUCKING HELL!.**" Roared usagi

"Your one sexy woman when your angry, i like that in a woman." said Riven

Brandon growled how dare he touch his and stella arched a brow at him as if she and musa knew something that was about to happen here. Amara arched a brow it seemed diamond is trying to come out. but then again this was something that they should of expected.. usagi was going to be his one day. Even though they should have been together when the first silver kingdom was in power. Well that is something they all hoped for they seemed so perfect for one another. while riven was not sure what was about to happen to him and he was not prepared for what she had planed. usagi was going to beat the crap out of him. and they all knew that by the spark in her eye. they now knew that spark now as danger. never mess with the spark in her eye that was meaning your about to get you ass kicked. They all gulped they felt what she was feeling. Even thor and Loki gulped from what was about to happen. that is never a good sign for who it was directed at. Brandon gulped he didn't even feel bad for riven. He knows what his serenity was like. He has very vivid memories from his past lives to what is about to happen. Since he basically doomed himself. He should of know how this was going to end. Hell he didn't even feel what was coming off usagi and he should know since he was her soul mate and he is prince diamond.

"Don't you touch me you pervert! You filthy bastard, you lowly incompetent looser. you make me sick. and believe me if you wish to keep you manly parts i would watch who you are touching. I would hunt down two bastards who made my life a living hell before touching you." hissed usagi

usagi flicked her wrist and ice cold water from mercury and neptunes powers splashed all over him sending him flying somewhere else while usagi crossed her arms and huffed she hated that moron. She chanted a spell in which made her dick and balls disappear. As well gave him huge boobs. Riven stomped off cursing usagi name. while everyone was laughing their asses off when it came down to how usagi worked. But it was the best thing in the world now riven had to deal with looking like a chick until the spell wears off. Even though they heard him scream about where his dick was. They all laughed their asses off when they heard that. while usagi looked smug with herself on what she had done. She just loved to use it on assholes like riven. He needed to be shown that there was someone out there would was not going to put up with him. And fall for whatever he thought was sexy. usagi knew she would have made so many people happy right now for what she had done. Even her father would be crying tears of joy on what she did to someone like riven. Since he hated guys like riven.

* * *

_Meanwhile a month later_

usagi sighed and was making her way down the halls of the place for the royal day was being held at. she didn't even know what the thing was. so she was kinda interested in what this thing was .she was invited by brandon to come and watch him and the was when she was knocked down to the ground by some bitch and was rather rude as well. she was one of those bitchs that she was going to be one to grow to hate while she was there. while she glared at her, but the glare went away when she seen the hologram of brandon as if she was some sort of fangirl stalker or something. So being who she was. She had to go and ask what and why she had something like that on her. even though she had this feeling she was going to have to fight this bitch. One thing for sure she knew this woman was stuck on herself. As well she reminded her of someone she couldn't put her finger on it. But she was not going to put up with someone stalking Brandon. She knew what it felt like being stalked. So she was going to help him out with this stalker if that is what she was.

"Hey what are you doing with that hologram of brandon?" asked usagi

The girl stood up as if she was something to look at. she looked down to her as if she was some kind of commoner. and in which she was not one. she had this feeling she was going to hate her. when she attack her and sent her into the wall. she pulled a mega no no on her part as she transformed into her sailor cosmos form with her fairy powers. now she was going to kick the little bitch ass and let her know who she is fucking with. she merged her powers with her fairy ones so everything that her powers was not with her fairy ones. so she was able to use them when she was able to use them. and now she was going to teach this girl that she don't mess with usagi who is sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity. This bitch was going to be all fucked up when she was done with her. she was going to make her know who she was messing with. No one would look down on her like this bitch was. Her eyes glowed ice blue to show her neo queen serenity power it was mixed with hate and anger. She even pushed her power to show this bitch on what she was feeling. She wanted to make it known on who and what she was messing with.

"You know i was only here to watch the show. but now that you started this it on bitch." hissed usagi

usagi was going to show her who she was messing with and she was going to enjoy doing it. she didn't even know what she was messing with. now she was going to get all kind of fucked up when it came down to her beating the respective crap out of her. and mess up that dick sucking face of hers up. usagi smirked like her adoptive father was known to do before he went into fight. she was like her father the joker was so much alike in so many ways. but the joker raised her to be the best she could be. and he was a wonderful father. she was not going to back down to this bitch.. it was beneath her to do even that. she was going to make her pay for even thinking she was able to fight her and win. Or even think that she was even stronger than her. so she was going to teach this little bitch a lesson on what she was fighting. And making inject enough of sailor Saturn poison into her to make her sick. Not enough to kill her. just amount to make her think she has the worst flu bug she has ever had in her life time. It would take a while to get out of her system. It would give her so much joy to know she was suffering.

"Paybacks a bitch and karma bites you in the ass. think on who you want to attack next time. You messed with the wrong person you filthy bitch." hissed usagi

usagi flew up to have her leg pulled. but she kicked her in the face sending her flying into the wall. while she sent a ring around usagi who only broke it without even trying or thinking. she thinks that was going to stop her. like hell it was not going to stop her. this bitch was weak and she was not even at full power. hell she was not even at half power, but then again she was messing with the girls head when it came down to the fight she is in. it was fun when you are able to mess with someone head like that. deaspro wondered what the hell does this evil little bitch wanted. She didn't even do anything to warrant this sort of treatment. And by a lowly slave girl. A commoner it was unthinkable to a future queen. She was going to show this bitch that she was not going to back down to her. she was going to make sure it was known that no one was going to take her down. her love of her life was waiting for her. so she was going to have to finish this lowly slave commoner quickly. Even though she has no clue that she is fighting neo queen serenity or sailor cosmos with fairy powers. Either way she could give a damn. she would never ever stand down from what she wanted. And as well she will never give up.

"What the hell do you want? a lock of my hair? and mind you i don't have sex with other woman so your barking up the wrong tree my dear." said Deaspro

"Oh now that is going to far. i would not dare swing that way. and what man or woman want to touch a filthy bitch like you." hissed usagi

usagi eyes flashed dangerously and sent a multi power scout mix with Mars, Jupiter and venus and Uranus and sent her flying into the wall. While she had been hit again but it was not even fazing her nor was she happy about this right now. she hated this famale hell she would let some of the others beat the crap out of her. even though she was losing blood from her cursed markings all over her body. And the moon forbid she knew for a fact that everyone must be feeling what she was doing and her anger as well. she grabbed the bitch by her throat and pushed her through the floor she made sure her sailor saturns poison was not going to seep out. She was going to make her think not to fuck with her next time. Even though this bitch still thinked that she was more powerful than her. hell she was only being playful not even using a ounce of her real power. her real powers not even worth using on someone like this.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

The ground of the arena exploded with usagi in her sailor cosmos form mixed with her fairy power along diaspro flew out of the hole right after her. usagi growled then was kicked and sent bouncing off the ground and sent skidding as her blood was in a line where she skidded, she groaned in pain. but she was most diffidently not done yet. while she some Jupiter thunder just like makoto when she wants to play emperor on the dark side in star wars to make someone suffer. she was hit dead on and went down to the ground making her scream a bit and took it off her. but when she heard brandon scream out the bitchs name and that was what hit her heard when she heard how his voice sounded. usagi snapped out of her anger and wondered what the hell was going on. did he know this woman. She was in pain and confused. This bitch activated the cursed marking all over her body. She hated the fact that she was able to take her down like that. but she got a good hit with injected some more of sailor saturns poison into her. Just enough to make her sick with a bad flu. Oh how she was going to make he suffer for even daring to mess with her. and think she was going to get away with it. She just hoped she made her point a crossed to her. and now this was going on. it was like she was his girlfriend or something.

* * *

**"DIASPRO!"**

* * *

usagi blinked wondering what the hell was going on. why would brandon running over to her as if they knew each other. Her diamond was touching that foul creature. she didn't even know his reincarnation life yet. she had the feeling that there was some sort of lie he was hiding from her. she should of followed her feelings. But this was her diamond her king and her soul mate. Fate is cruel to her once again. She was just to nice for her own good sometimes. And now once again it was biting her in the ass for even trusting him even though he was diamond he didn't know that. she didn't even think what was going to be revealed to her. She once again ignored the gates of time and space. She needed to stop foing that.. loki and thor along with her scouts was on their way to their queen, leader and friends. Well thor and Loki ex wife who are friends with and still loved. and since they had a hard time in tracking down. thats was never a good sign. they feared when they felt her power go down it meant she was injured and much more.. they knew they had to get to her fast. usagi is in need of them. usagi was confused at what the hell was going though she was sitting in a pool of her own blood. She didn't even realized that she was stabled by a few things that was laying around in the area when she went skidding on the ground. Her heartache and confusion was over powering her pain. The soul mate connection that was there since the first silver kingdom with prince diamond and herself hurt like hell. this was something she was not even expecting when she and this bitch started to fight. even though the bitch started the fight in the first place.

"You know each other?" asked usagi

Diaspro jumped up and hugged him to her as if showing her claim on him. and that he was already taken. usagis eyes went wide and filled with tears her heart ached. The pain she felt with the soul mate connection was killing her. Her diamond was with someone else. It hurts so fucking bad. Why didn't he just come out and tell her the truth. she felt like she had been punched in the gut from the scene before her. how could she be so stupid to think he would like someone like her. Hell he didn't even remember who he is yet or know what he is. Or merged with his past life yet. she didn't even care that everyone came for her when they felt what she was feeling. she was hurt and she was heartbroken. how could he play with her heart like this and think it was even funny. or he just did it to have some sort of a bet or something like that. she covered her mouth as she tried to keep her tears back, Loki was holding her in his arms to let her know she was not alone. Thor was standing with the scouts that was with them.

"Oh sky. that freak of a monster tried to kill it even has markings on her look at her forehead what a freak!" cried Diaspro

"Wait i thought his name was brandon?" asked amara

Diaspro turned on her and glared her down as if she was the lowest life form on the planet. Amara arched a brow along with rei and thor. They knew she was the one who attacked usagi first. So why was she being scolded for. Was she supposed to let her attack her and not defend herself. It was not in her nature to do that. she had to defend herself from any form of attacks against her person. she was raised to not back down from a fight. she was just doing what she was raised to do, plus it was in her blood to do something like this as well. while she looked it was another man who used her as if she was nothing but a play thing like endymion and james. Even though this guy is the reincarnation of prince diamond. It was something they didn't understand. they knew she was nothing to no one and no one would love her with who she is. And what she has gone through. As well with her having children already as well. And how old she was.. edndymion was right on what he said to her. he was always right. She was nothing. And was not worth nothing in the world. Or to even be neo queen serenity. She not worthy of love by no one. Not even from her diamond. His reincarnation is right in front of her and didn't even know what he was or who he should be. why did she have to live with out her diamond. She knew that her family and friends and children all loved her. but that was not even registering in her mind at the moment.

"You worthless commoner. You freak of nature! his name is sky prince of eraklyon! my beloved future husband!" said Diaspro

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO NEO QUEEN SERENITY IN SUCH A MANNER! YOU ARE BENEETH HER YOU FILTHY WHORE!"** Roared sailor Uranus

**"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO THE ALL KNOWING NEO QUEEN SERENITY! I SHOULD BURN YOU TO DEATHFOR DARING TO SPEAK TO OUR QUEEN IN SUCH A MANNER!"** roared sailor Mars

**"BY ALL THE THUNDER IN THE WORLD I SHOUKD MURDER YOU!"** Roared thor as his eyes showed electric thunder

**"I SHOULD USE THE THUNDER OF MY PLANET JUPITER TO PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR BLASPHEMY TO OUR QUEEN! YOU DESERVE NOTHING AND SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU HAVE SAID AND DONE TO OUR QUEEN!"** Roared sailor jupiter

usagi fell to her knees in the pool of her own blood in lokis arms once again. she clutched her hands over her mouth even though they have her blood all over it. Even though her powers was projecting and not even realizing it. At the moment she didn't care if others felt her powers projecting to everyone around. she just couldn't believe what was going on right now. how could he play her like this. she thought he cared about her but she was wrong. loki held her into his arms even though she was getting blood all over him. She didn't even realize he was holding her. or even that he or thor and the scouts was even there. She was lost into herself. Something she hasn't done in a very long time. Something she hasn't done since what endymion had done to her. Thor had his axe ready to kill who ever dared to hurt the one he loved most in the world. as to make her cry, he must remember who he was so he could be the king who he was meant to be. then it hit him what had happened. and this was not going to go over to well. as loki knew she needed to go and get medical treatment. but she was not going to be doing much while she was in the mood and the state she was in that is.

"Oh please usako let me explain to you." pleaded Sky

"if i were you back the fuck off. she don't deserve to be played like you just had played her you dickless loser. you take that whore and leave her alone. she is above that little whore you call a lover. mind you she fucked everyone male in here i can smell it. And see it in her mind." hissed loki

usagi let out a strong sob her heart was breaking from what he had done to was happy Loki and the others right now. Even though her others was still back in the crystal palace. Her normal shiny beautiful silver hair the shade of the moon drenched in her blood as well her fuku. she knew that her father and the others would be here sooner or later once they get the message through the communicators that she knew that mars sent out to them. while sky felt like he was the lowest piece of trash alive. He was prince diamond how could he do this to his serenity. He should of never lied to her and told her the truth, not he lost her forever his serenity that he finally have her near and gotten her back. And now he screwed up. Stupid person he was reincarnated as. Tand ge knew what the scouts spoke was truth and he knew better to not go against them right now then they would know that he remember who he us and merged. He was hoping none of this would come out this way. But it seemed it has. Even the two ex husband are speaking the truth and very protective over his serenity. Even though the are asgard beings. Nothing wrong with that. but he knew he should of told her the truth. he just hoped he would be able explain to her why he did what he did. He knew he should of gotten rid of diaspro before he tried to get close to his serenity. He needs to explain everything to his father and mother on what's going on. Now he has to find some way to get to her and get close to her again. he just cant lose her now after endymion bring gone in hell. They finally can be one after two lifetimes of his.. Even though she would not trust him right away. Even though he didn't know nothing about her past. He was also worried about her as well she was injured when diaspro sent her skidding into everything that was able to stab her.

"No you have nothing else to explain to me. your just like edymion. i'm not worthy of people to love and care about me." cried usagi

usagi pushed herself out of loki arms and left out of the court yard in a flash.. she wanted to be alone right now. She just wanted to think and figure things out. This was broke her with everything that was on her mind with her two son's missing. And a few other of her children as well. And now her diamond reincarnation pulls this. Faragonda knew this is going to be a long night once she contacts her family, plus sky would be lucky to survive the people who are close to her and family. Hell he should be lucky to be standing right now. He's prince diamond and needs to remember soon. she saw the scouts who was here along with Loki and thor use their communicators to contact everyone on what has happened. she sighed and went to her office to wait the angry people who was about to come to her she knew one thing for sure that she was not pleased about what happened to her dear little moon beam. that is for sure she was going to make her voice heard. She wanted to give sky hell for what he had done. She was finally showing some form of happiness. Even though she knew he was her soul mate prince diamond who needed to remember and soon. But she knew that usagi knew he was the reincarnation of prince diamond from the start.. The other thing she would love to do was beat the crap out of that woman. She knew she was from another fairy school. she was not even accepting into her school. she was just not right for her school. she just don't even remember why he was. She would have to think on that later since she was going to have her office door blown off sooner or later. Its going to be a very long night. And most of all there is going to be a search party in need for usagi since she needs medical attention.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

* * *

usagi family and friends and the rest of the scouts an starlights as well the avengers along with a few of her children was in the office of her grandmother to talk about what happened. they were not pleased about when they got the message. that prince has a lot of explaining to do. Even though Pluto showed everything that has happen. Even though he is the reincarnation of prince diamond he has some explanation to all of them. most of all that the joker shot her door off the hinges. But she waved her hand to fix it. She was expecting that when they showed up. They had every right to do what they had done. But when she told them all that usagi was the last princess of a frozen planet. The joker and Harley was not pleased. They even tried to take a trip and meet her twin but she was a total bitch to them. even the joker and harley along with the scouts and the avengers was shocked on the pure evil that came from the girl who was their usagi twin sister. Even when she on the moon kingdom she was the same way. so when they had the time she would meet the family. They knew that usagi was going to place a block on her mind and her powers if there was anything left in her. they did one thing that she asked them to do. was to do a blood adoption with the mother and father since they wanted usagi as one of their own. So usagi was like their own as if they had given birth to her. but piccolo placed a block on anything that was involved with powers and her memories of her life as a fairy so she didn't think about destroy the world again.. it should last until usagi was able to get there to place the block on everything that would last forever. Unless they needed to use her for something for a last resort. But they had family black credit cards for the Quinn and being under neo queen serenity.

"Why didn't you tell me that i was the last princess of sparks? well after my twin gave up her place and powers. And try to kill everyone and blow up the place? it seemed that i am not the keeper of mine and my twin dragon flame." said usagi

"Yes my dear moon beam. that is what i am afraid of you finding out." said Faragonda

The joker along with some of the others growled from what she had just said. the old woman didn't trust their little princess well who happens to be a queen out dare she. loki was the one who snapped how could this woman do this. how could they hide something this important from his beloved this was not correct and so he was not going to sit back and take it. He knew some of the scouts and the others wont. He knew Tony wanted to as well. that is something that none of them was taking to well. since they are all protective of usagi. Sure he lied about him being lucius he never had the chance to tell her who he was and why he did what he had but he finally told her. It was out of good for the man who asked him to fo so. He couldn't bare the loss of his son. this was something that faragonda had to know what was to happened when they had found out about the secret she kept from usagi. she was going to tell her now while the room was filled with impending death pointed at her. she should be happy she was family. If she wasn't they would have made her regret what she had done. Most of all what that bastard who happened to be their usagi soul mate since the first silver kingdom and being prince diamond of the black moon clan. Sapphire was shocked when he heard what happened. He had done to her was wrong on so many levels. She had a mega setback that was something they never ever wanted to see from her again. even spirit was going to do something. He hated to see his ex wife who is now his friend. He still loved her deeply. He hated when she was hurt. Most of all her heart was broken once again. Thor was as well. Thoth was on a mission so he was not able to say anything. he was stupid for what he had done to his usako. But she forgave him. She knew why he had done what he had done. His power gotten to his head when he came lord deaths weapon. But he learned the lesson he would never ever do again. he did find his soul mate with a man who loves usagi just as much as he does. he happened to be tamaki and shizuo father. they share the bond of never stop loving usagi. As well being soul mates.. they just hoped she would never ever find out about their role playing. They take turns in dressing up as their usagi and think one or the other was having sex with her. it was one of their favorite sex games.

"I'm sorry, but how the hell could you keep something like this from my moon bunny? she had every right to know the truth and you have the nerve to call her your granddaughter." hissed tony

Rei sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. she never thought she would pull dick move like this. she was not pleased with everything like everyone else. she was not even pleased either about what she had just heard. this was something from a woman who cared for their usagi as if she was one of her own. Well she is a former moon queen as well. Harley closed her eyes she knew her daughter was a genius she was able to say that much. she was powerful in her own right. She's sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity after all. but that is not for her to say that she approved on what the bitch had just done and kept from her daughter it was wrong. She looked over to her husband and mate. she saw the anger in his eyes. He has every right to be pissed off at this woman. Everyone in this room is pissed off at her. she had no right to do that to their usagi. The joker had loved her since the day he had found her. even herself she loved her when she first set eyes on their usagi. Then their memories was awakened of being king lotor and queen hagar of planet doom and merged with those lives. everyone in this room loved usagi since they met her. all the blood adopted family members who blood adopted her as their own. Even her ex husbands was pissed off to no ends. But she was proud of her daughter for staying friends with him in the end. He was a good man but his power took over when he came one of lord deaths weapons. So it was understandable for what he had done. Power can make you do things that you normally that you wont do. sure it pissed them off from what he had done. But he learned from what he had done. Plus he was family as well. Most of all thor and Loki they are as well. As well thoth. But they can be dangerous when they wanted to be. Even Griffith was as well. She knew the former moon queen was a little on edge by the two gods and guts who has a very larger sword. Even griffith was a little unsettling. Spirit as well he could cause damage. Well and kenpachi was there as well he was enough to deal with.

"I understand why you all are mad at me, and you have every right to be. And Uranus will you please de transform there is no need. I understand mister Tony stark who happen to be iron man why your upset and the rest of you. but i had every right to hide the fact. she is my grandchild. but usagi twin sister took it badly that's one of the reasons she left. she nearly destroyed the school and the whole magical world. We almost lost everyone in all of the whole of the magical world. All of the planets would have been lost and gone forever. That would include asgard. Bloom was cruel and had a cold heart to everyone around her. she was filled with so much hate. We tried to save her. but we failed in doing so." said Faragonda

"Yes we understand well enough. but you should understand that our little moon angel had dealt with far worst and is more mature than most people." said harley

Faragonda nodded and released them so they could spend sometime together before they had to go back and return to their jobs it seemed the joker was still seething. Even with all he other in the room. but for now she knew better to not mess with them all. Banner and stark and Roger's had to knock out thor and loki since they was about to go into one of their famous rants. When they goes into one of those they never ever stops. she was going to help usagi go to her lost planet. faragonda sighed and knew that her children was going to be powerful as well. Even though the two who are still missing. They would be powerful when they grow into their powers like the rest of all their siblings. but she knew that when she first met usagi when Pluto and Uranus took her to her.

* * *

_meanwhile the follo__wing day_

usagi and the girls were send to her home world. The scouts was not able to join her on this trip. it was a frozen waist land. she felt nothing no life or anything. maybe one day she would be able to restore this world to its former glory. they all started to roam around the place where usagi was born. They all watched usagi place her gloved hand on the walls of her palace, she felt some memories that was left within the walls. She was able to sense them since she was one of the royal family. she let a smile grace her face from all she was able to see and hear from what was left behind before all was lost. She knew one day she would come back and save her home world. And the people in it. Maybe she would be able to save her mother and father as well. But that was only a hopeful thing at this point in time. She would have to plan it out later on how she was going to do that. she would have all the help in the world. So it should be easy enough. But for now she needed to do what she came here to do.. she heard the voices of her mother and father when they spoke to her through her powers. when she opened her eyes and she saw her elder sister motioning for them to follow her. when they stopped at double doors they wondered what was behind there.

"This is the royal treasure room. everything in here now belongs to you. well you and your twin but she turn her right away to this room and her crown." said Daphne

Everyone gawked at all the jewels and money. even usagi didn't need it she was already loaded. well mostly because she was adopted into a rich family. But she is queen and that adds up. now it seemed she is a crowned princess of sparks. usagi made her way to where her sister was. she picked up the crown and saw everything from when the battle that did everything to their home world. And the reminder of the battle on her home the moon kingdom the first ruling of it. Seeing her diamond field in front of her by endymions hands. As well when daphne sent her and her twin to another realm. how that the joker found her and fell in love with her. Then remembered everything of his past life like harley did. that was when they did the blood adoption with her. Even though it made it much more stronger than the one on the moon kingdom.. that was something they knew for sure that she was going to loved and treated like one of their own. after the blood adopted she was basically theirs as if harley gave birth to her, she would of never asked for any other people to be her parents.

"Don't cry my little angel. you did what you could to survive. you're a hero in a lot of realms eyes. with you being the reincarnation of great woman. and the most powerful being in the world. And as well neo queen serenity. And as well sailor cosmos. but you have to get the dragon flame back, since it is a part of you my little angel." said Daphne

Daphne disappeared after she spend up her time to be here with her beloved sister. usagi smiled she knew she was loved by her birth family. Well not by her twin sister. She just didn't understand why she turned out the way she had. But she had to think on that one later. She just needed to figure out how she was going to get her birthright back. The dragon flame, it was apart of her. she kinda felt lost without it now since she knew it belonged to her. even though her twin had it for a while. but her sister admitted she made the mistake placing it in the wrote sister. while they all left to go out after usagi took somethings that she wanted to take with her and placed them in her sub space pockets. she even shoved her crown first in her sub space pockets as well.. That was something she wished to take with her. it was apart of her birthright. She also took some of the family jewels, and a few dresses and outfits as well. She smiled when she finished taking the things she wished to have back home. Now she has somethings that was from her home world with her at all times. She set up a gate so she was able to come and go if she ever wanted to come back to her home world. they all turned to see a huge snow monster that looked at them as if they were it's evening dinner. usagi knew the only powers she has right now to use was all of her other powers that was not her fairy ones.. she was going to use one of her scouts powers to help out

* * *

**_"WORLD SHAKING!"_**

* * *

usagi sent the attack to be known that was used by her most loyal and protective scout sailor Uranus. when the attack hit it killed the snow monster right away leaving it in a pile of ash.. but it was not over yet since there was ice spiders coming after them now. usagi started to blasted with mars fire at them left and right using a venus crescent beam and a few other attacks along with it. she was not going to lose to these things. while the other girl's was in awe with her being in her element as sailor cosmos. They all loved it when she made a bow with Mars flame sniper. most of all they were in awe with all of her other powers. But her neo queen serenity wings where beautiful. Well and her hair as well silver as the moon. She told them that her eye color and hair color star to turn when she reach her final form as sailor cosmos. Then turns fully when she reached her queen stage. But they wondered if she would train them. Or even the scouts and starlights would. Or even the others. they wanted to be strong like her. she was like their sister since they first met her. usagi was special to them all. And never ever wanted to lose her. they knew that they would not be the only ones who would be crushed if she died. But they knew she would protect them with everything she has in her. but they wanted to be like her and be strong like her.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi flash here and there as she sent different s out powers here and there. stella was fighting back to back with usagi. they don't even know where they even came from that was the thing. She scanned the palace for more but she was not even able to get a reading on them. she sensed no life forms on this so where the hell did the ice spiders come from. she was not going to lose to whoever is out there trying to kill her. if this was their way of trying to kill her. whoever it was is going to have to try way harder since it was going to take more than this to kill her.. she s sailor soldier and neo queen serenity she was aslo the princess of sparks. she will do everything to protect everyone and everything that is hers. And what she loved most in the world. Plus this was helping her get rid of a lot of the anger and the heartache she has been feeling since what sky had done to her. Well what her diamond has done to her.

"We have more coming keep your eyes open. Constant vigilance." ordered usagi

stella only nodded to her to let her know that she understood what she told her. and knew that it was a good thing to learn when they are in battle like this. usagi was a good teacher to show them things and teach them things that would help them out when they are in fights like this. And most of all in battle. Plus she has been in more than one battle in her life. As well wars. So she was a good teacher when it came down to teaching them things that they needed to know. flora flew in as she used her powers to make vines grow to stop the monsters so they could think of a better way to get rid of ice spiders. usagi groaned when she saw them eat through the vines she had a feeling that was going to happened. But it was not such a bad idea when it came down to what she tried to do. usagi went back in along with the others. until all the specialist along with mars and Jupiter and Uranus and as well venus came in and jumped in front of them. usagi shot sky a glare since she was still upset for what he had pulled. Her diamond of all people. All he had to do was tell her the truth. she sensed something shifted in him. but she was still mad at him though. while Uranus and mars smirked they knew their usagi well and she was still upset at him.

"Hey kaneko don't worry were here to come and save the day." chirped uranus

usagi huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance at the two fight happy friend's of hers. while mara shook her head at her friend she was still the same. But they were close since she's their queen,leader and friend. She always knew her scouts was loyal. But for now they all need to fight together so they can get out of there. While Mars was making sure that they were rid of the monsters that was sent to kill their usagi. Plus they knew their king is awaken and remembers all. Well after makato made him suffer with her thunderous ways. But he's back and all he needed to do is tell usagi that her remembers.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi placed her hand on the palace wall as if she was saying her goodbyes and that she would be back sooner or later. Even though she was going to have to plan something sooner or later to save her home world. But she would think on that one later. But she made a promise while she was here that she would save everyone. Most of all her parents. As well her sister she would find some way to return her back to her body. But she made another promise to bring her home world back to its former glory. Amara and rei stood next to her. they knew what she was doing. Rei smiled they would be with her all of the way when she decided to save her home world and bring it back to what it was before. They also knew that it would not only be them. they all would be by her side. That is what their odd ball family does. they protect and fight with each other to save lives. But they did have loads of fun kicking sky who is prince diamond ass. well all they heard was screams when loki and thor and some of the more violent ones got ahold of him. It was not something you wanted to think about. They hoped he learned his lesson from what he had pulled. Well that is what they all hoped. If he didn't learn his lesson from the very mad people who basically made his life hell for what he pulled. Them it would be way worst the next time around. But they had a feeling he learned a lesson from what he pulled. Well they all got him to confess that he remember who he is and merged with his past life. And his reason why he hid it from them.

"So what do you say stella what to be friends?" asked Brandon

Stella only smiled brightly and hugged brandon to her. he may not be a prince. But she would give him a chance. Well she was going to make him think they are only friends for now. Brandon smiled and took it as if she was saying yes to him as he hugged her back. while the others wondered how the hell they had gotten here. who helped them make the ship go this far. amara and micharu had to say another minako and rei there, that is something for sure that they are able to see for themselves. but then again they knew for a fact that this was something that they knew when they first met the fairy of the shining sun, they only shook their heads on that one. But they are just happy they were able to come here and help the one the loved the most fight. Even though they all have came close to the fairies since they are special to usagi. They just only hope that sky will make her happy. But then again he is after all prince diamond their real king. usagi deserved some form of happiness when it came down to her finding her soul mate finally since she had to watch her souls mate die twice. Even though he screwed up when he pulled what he had pulled. But they will get their hands on that little bitch for even thinking she was going to get away with what she pulled. But they would wait for their revenge against her. even though they would love to get their revenge right now. But they knew it was not the right time to do so.

"Well how did you get to sparks?" asked Tecna

"Well with the help ami and a few others. they made some changes to the ship. then we flew through enemy territory. well after i nearly was killed by the former king of planet doom the joker, makoto, rei and amara. Along with Loki and thor and a few others. well they basically lined up and kicked my ass. but we are here now." said Sky

amara and makoto only rolled their eyes. but he was not off the hook after the stunt he pulled and even though. He may be their king. but he remembered everything and merged with his past life. so this was going to be something that they are going to watch with a watchful eye. plus some of them was going to be here and there. but for now they are going to be enjoying this new place that they are going to be calling another home. while sky met some of her children so far. They take after their mother in so many things. Kyoya was one of them he had his mothers darker side in him. He was a good guy though. Even though he heard them talk about two of her sons missing for a while. but has not been found just yet. He just hoped they would be found soon so they would be returned to their mother where they belonged. usagi huffed and crossed her arms even though she was pissed off at him. she would let him explain why he did what he had done. She did want to know why he pulled what he had done. amara sighed and knew this was her trust issues coming out. That knew she would trust him again sooner or later. Well that is what they hoped. They just hated to see her like this. It took them a long time to get her to learn how to trust others again.

"Yeah my main man here wouldn't stop until we go and help and save usako." chirped Brandon

usagi cracked her blue eye opened to see him giving her that blasted puppy dog look. She wondered if she learned that off one of her children. But she knew diamond was good at this. Because she knew that they gave her that look when they wanted her to forgive them when they have done something that was wrong. she knew she was not able to turn that down. she was going to make him squirm a bit more before she forgave him. everyone entered the ship and buckled up so they all was able to return back home. stella fell right to sleep from all the fighting and all the cold they were all in.. while while the others was talking about things and telling stories about their great battles together. while sky was trying to find a way to bring up what he wanted to talk about with usagi. Well more or less find some way to explain to her why he pulled what he had pulled. He just hoped she would forgive him for what he pulled. He learned his lesson for the crap he had pulled. He knew he should of told her the truth. but he was stupid and not did what he knew he should of done. Her family and friends basically made him regret for what he did. But he wanted to make sure she understood why he did what he did and that he didn't mean to do it.

"Um usagi?" asked Sky

"Yes what is it?" asked usagi

usagi was still reading her book and didn't looked at him while he was going to speak to her. she could sense that he was nervous about something. why don't he just spit it out other than beating around the bush. she wanted to know why he did what he had done. while amara was watching him to make sure he didn't fuck this all up. plus she knew what will happened to him if he does fuck it up. but then again this was something that they all knew all to well when people try to screw with one of their own. and that is a crime in all of their books. They just make whoever did that crime pay. But they knew he learned his lesson in the end. But they will watch and make sure he was going to make things right. While they saw what usagi was feeling. They just hoped this would be something that would give her all the love and joy in the world. Sky gulped and knew this was his chance to make things right with the woman of his dreams. He felt the pull was back. He just cant let her go. She was something to him he just didn't know what it was just yet. But she was going to be his and only his. She was the only female that he was possessive over. and he had every right to be since he knew other men like to be with her. but they will never ever get that chance since she was going to be his..

"There is something i wish to tell you. And as well show you." said Sky

"And that is?" asked bella

makoto snickered at her friend and knew that she was still pissed at him. but she would forgive him sooner or later she was basically was messing with his head for the time being. was still the same and he just loved it. While usagi snapped her book shut and shot him a look as if saying she was not finding this not funny. while usagi sighed she was hoping what he was going to be telling her was something why he did what he had done. That really did hurt when he did what he had done. But for now she was going to hear him out. If she didn't like what she heard . She was going to let him know about it. Sky closed his eyes and gulped this was his chance to tell her what he was going to tell her. he just hoped she understood why he had done. Even though he should know what he pulled was stupid and should of never ever done it. Her family made him understand that. but he was worried on what she was going to tell him. Or even forgive him. They told him he would understand when she should him her memories. He was going to be ready when she trust him enough to show him everything she had gone through.

"You know this whole thing about me really being prince sky. and pretending to be brandon," said Sky

"Oh for the love the moon. just get it done and over with." Growled usagi

Sky only chuckled how he loved that temper. and it was still hot as hell. She is the only thing he is possessive over. And only her she was going to be his. and he was going to make sure she was going to be his. but then again his parents was the only ones who understood why he did what he had done. and even though it was something that they had to say that they basically supported they hated that bitch to no ends. she was whinny and bitchy and seemed to care for the crown and not their son. but then again she was also a obssessive bitch when it came down like this. Even though he knew that there is more than on person who is out for her head. But he told them it was not the best thing to do at this point in time. Since her family would start a war if they did what they were planning on doing. Even though he wouldn't mind them doing it. He thinked it would make the world a much better place if she just basically just been killed off. And never ever been seen ever again.

"I'm sorry for what i had done. i just wanted to know what being normal felt like, but now I regret on what I had done." said Sky

"Well sorry to say this. But being regular was not the best thing. I should know I had to do that for a while and never wish to do that ever ever again. i wouldn't give up the life i have for anything in the world." said usagi

Sky eyes went wide at and she spoke sense. It's time for him to tell her who he really is. amars and makoto saw that glint in his eyes and knew he was really diamond. they knew that usagi knew that he is and starting to catch on.. but sky didn't know just yet. so this was going to be interesting to watch on how he was going to find out. but then again they wouldn't mind slapping that whore who messed with one of their own, even though she is a girl they would have not issue to do what they wanted to do. but they knew she would show him everything sooner or later. She was just not there just yet. But they knew he would understand everything sooner or later. But her memories would be the thing that would show him why she was the way she was. He was a good guy and loves usagi with everything that he has. But they knew he was going to have to know the story that is their usagi. And it was never ever a pretty thing when your seeing it for the first time. But they knew he was going to be there for her. and will make her happy. They understood why he had done what he did. But it was stupid as well. But he should of gotten rid of the bitch before trying to get close to their usagi.

"I didn't mean to lie or to hurt you. i care about you usako. that's why i broke it off with the evil cow. Oh and by the way I remember that I am prince diamond of the black moon clan. And as well I merged with my past life and harnessed my powers of the black crystal and the other power. Now that endymion is gone we can't finally be together, like we should have been with the first silver kingdom was around and after that ax well." said Sky

Usagis eyes went wide as she finally realized what he had just said. He is back finally back. While sky closed his eyes as he turned into his past life. His father said he could roam around like this. But sometimes he would have to be in the form he was reincarnated into. While the specialist eyes was wide at what the were seeing. Sly was prince diamond. Plus they took note of how his uniforms change from what they normally look like. Plus his normal clothing has changed as well. This must because of merging from the merging to his lunarian past my found this interesting and must talk to ami about it much more. He had been interested in everything about things and people who are lunarians. And now he has the chance to do so since he is friends with a crap load of lunarians. And most of all death gods as well along with others as well he was so lucky he didn't even know it. But he wont push it with his new friends. He sighed he has more friends and never really think he would since he was so smart. But now he was super happy.

"Well that is nice to know. even though i would feel pity on the poor soul that would end up with that bitch. sorry to say thins but i hate her and wish her death. and by the way my diamond you don't know how much I missed you. How much I needed you once I remember once again after endymion mind control drug was gone. Just like before when you died in front of me. But now you back and I'm so happy. " said usagi

Sky laughed he loved that about his serenity. she was blunt and straight to the point just like he remembered. And just as deadly. she hit the ex whore right where it hit her. he was wondering why the hell his parents set her up with him for. But the did accept him being prince diamond of the black moon clan reincarnation and was proud about it. usagi didn't care when she just spoke and that what also he was attracted to. Plus he was hers for a very long time since the first moon kingdom fell. he was happy to have her in his life once again. But this time no endymion. usagi shivered even thinking of the poor poor soul that would have to screw that nasty woman. It just grossed her out even touching her. But then again there not much she could do there. Plus she has her diamond back finally. So she was super happy. Her rightful king I'd sitting right across from her. She wondered how his parents felt when he told them that he was a reincarnation who is going to be king of the earth and the moon and his own kingdom as well.

"I feel bad for what I have done my serenity. is there any way i can make it up to you.?" asked Sky

"Yeah next time you wont be so lucky." said makoto

Sky knew he better not cross the line with the them and the others since they are protective over usagi. Sure he remember all of those memories as well. But he was going to keep her to himself and he was not going to let no other male to take her. After all she was his since the first fall of the silver kingdom. he was going to make her feel like the queen she was meant to be. Well the queen that she is as well. that is something he was prided in himself over. but for now he was just overjoyed that she basically was happy about before forgiven by the woman who he wanted to be his. and he knew that diaspro was not going to be so lucky next time of she double crossed her. hell they had to force usagi to hand over the cure to her poisons. So hotaru did what she asked even though she didn't wanted to. But he was happy knowing she was still his and ax well being back.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Faragonda called usagi into her office and she faced sky who was in his diamond form since he was more comfortable like this. usagi blushed knowing who he was now seeing him before her was always wonderful. but she went back to being the most powerful sailor soldier known to man. while the scouts thor and Loki along with the avengers and some of the others was in the room with them. Even their one grandchild soul mate wade Walker brought some friends of his to help mutants was friends of theirs. Xmen was always helpful when it was needed. The joker and harley was in there as well to help in the battle. it was something that they all chose to do and wanted to help. everyone else was down stairs to see what was needed to do and what needed to be done with everyone. the only kids that was not there was tamaki and draco since they are still missing. But they have the power to help out. Whil usagi smiled to everyone to let them know her thanks.

"My little moon beam are you sure you wish to do this?" asked Faragonda

The joker watched his princess with pride she came a long way from the time she started out. Well she's a queen but she will never stop being his princess. she puts her pride of her station as neo queen serenity. she raised her head up proudly and that is the true leader there. harley smiled proudly at her daughter. She was the daughter she raised to be. a powerful sailor soldier and smart as they come. Even Luna and Artemis who live in their humanoid form now. But harley is a proud mother of her child. So bella was her daughter by soul and venom since her soul mate was her blood adopted father.

"I know it would be risky. but it's nothing i have done before grandmother. plus my father believes i am able to do this." said usagi

thor sent a smirk her way while glaring at sky. they still didn't like what he had done. Sure maybe he maybe be prince and soon to be king diamond. they just didn't like how he went about things. but if that little tramp ever showed her whorish face again. then it was not going to be a good thing. they would not even care that she was a chick. and this time they would not send the cure to the sailor Saturn poison that usagi used on her. she would suffer like she deserved to suffer. and no one was going to stop them this time that was for sure. she was going to feel the pain that she was meant to feel that is something they would see for themselves. And no one was going to stop them when they get their hands on her. then after they were done with her they would sent her straight to the gates of hell. They knew hades wanted to make her suffer forever.

"But are you two sure? That we should allow her to proceed?" asked Saladin

"Yes we all know our queen has the ability. she would fight even if it meant her life in the end. It was something that she would do for the ones she loves most in the world. In which I always admired her on that. as well she has done so many of times in her life and it would not be the last. she is born to fight and be the ruler she is. from when she came here she had been holding back the power she has in her.. even with the lowly low life whore she held back her powers. and be lucky she even gotten the cure" snapped rei

Sky gawked at the blushing usagi. Sure he knew that for sure when it came down to his serenity. he knew that she was powerful. The memories of that power never was forgotten. He knew that hotaru was forced to hand over the curse to help diaspro. He knew it was not something that hotaru wanted to do. Thor came over and hugged his ex wife. After their marriage ended they remained friends. Well for one thing he and her other ex husbands would never stop loving her. Their hearts belonged to her even though they found their soul mates. Makoto was his soul mate. While Loki was the soul mate to minako. But their soul mates understand their hearts will always belong to usagi. But this is war and they all are going to win one way or another. They knew usagi will win her part in this fight. But they are all are right behind her in all of this. Sky violate eyes flashed even though in his other form his eyes are blue and has blond hair. But he knew his serenity has to do this and will fight by her side. And as well to get her birth right back well second or third birth right back.

"Pardon me what is this plan?" asked Sky

"We are sending you on a mission to break into cloud tower. i believe my darling daughter is the best in what she does. She had been trained to do things like this. she is the best of the best so you will be under her direct order." barked joker

"Say what?" asked Brandon shocked

loki sent him a cold look who just shut up right away before he dug his hole deeper since he was in on this whole i and not the real sky thing. And being prince diamond knew better. he had his ass kicked as well. loki made sure this guy had his ass kicked along with sky when they finally their hands on them. they learned their lesson right away once they were done. but then again this was something they are not going to be doing again. well unless they want the pain and suffering to be much more worst than it was before the next time it happened. amara eyes narrowed she was still not happy with them since he hurt her little kaneko. usagi sighed and knew that sky was worried. He is after all her diamond. But then again that was something was always in him.

"my serenity, how can you even think about going anywhere near there?" asked Sky

usagi huffed in annoyance at what he had just basically asked. she knew he was told her story, what she has done and what she is able to do. but he didn't know about everything else. He only knew about the power part of her story and her fights as well. And his memories as diamond he remembered what she was able to do. Hell being diamond he should remember the fights and the battles they were in. sky stood there for a moment. He knew he should shut up while he was ahead. while joker smirked the boy don't even know what he was dealing with just yet. his little moon bunny was powerful in her own right. he didn't even know how much power is inside of her. sky looked over to joker and wondered what in the world he was smirking about. he didn't understand that man if he had to. while harley was smirking as well. that is the other thing that happened to he didn't understand. He would have to get use to things when it came down to his serenity family. Since they are going to be his family as well one day. Well they are already family to him. But right now he knew they didn't even trust him from what he pulled. They have every right to not trust him at this point in time. But he would try his best to get back in their good graces as well earn their trust back.

"my little moon bunny is able to use her powers in their mission, she has more than one power. as well her powers are rather deadly so I would stop thinking the way you are. everything in her is power. and with that whore she didn't even use a ounce of her power. my heir and princess is powerful and you don't even know what she is able to do. she could kill you with just one finger and one word as well." said joker

Sky face palmed he forgotten that part as well she was kind enough to show him what she had to go through, even as diamond he knew of king lotor and how he could be smug about anything. he loved her even more about it all. He could feel the pride in him grow more and more. even though she is a mother and that she was married more than once. but it didn't even faze him none. She will always be his serenity. it showed that she was a good woman. plus she was powerful but that is something they he never looked for in a woman. but he knew when it came down to with him and diaspro he didn't enjoy being with her, but he knew that there was something more between him and his serenity. It's as if they are meant to be together. He shook his head and knew that he had to think on that one on another time since there was something he had to do. and a mission to go on. while usagi sighed and knew it was time to head out and get things started. While she knew everyone was here to help. And that is something she was happy about. She knew that her family and friends would be a great help with the fight that is about to happen. She smiled and knew that this was a good time to have alone time with sky. And maybe show him her memories so he knew about what she has gone through and what her life was like before she came here. and how long she has lived. He deserved to know everything about her. Even though the memories of her is good enough. But he does wish to know her life before becoming what she is now.

"Well it seemed that everyone is on bored." said usagi

" that is right! Let us fucking teabag these mother fuckers!" chirp deadpoll

usagi walked out of the room to head on the mission. She was in her sailor cosmos foem. while thor and loki and oswald went to go and lecture everyone on what to do. since they have the more experienced troops here. while faragonda sighed she knew that there was a chance of winning with the power that is on their side. so she was just lucky when it came down to what she was give through her granddaughter. but her son and daughter blessed her with so much when it came down to usagi. she missed her daughter sometimes. But she and her husband has been reincarnation. Then another was that has their kingdom frozen in time. But she was so proud of her granddaughter. she is her shining light in all of the realms. She just hpped that tamaki and draco would be found soon.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

usagi along with stella and Brandon and the troll who was helping them made their way through the tunnels. And whoever it was watching her ass she was going to make them pay for being a fucking pervert. it wont be pretty if she does. while sky was happy to even go on a mission with his serenity. this was something that he was super happy on. he knew that she would be able to teach him a thing or two when it came down to the whole combat type of thing. he knew that the others would be happy to learn as well. but then again that was something that he was prided in to have usagi at his side. he took note usagi was looking around to make sure there was nothing there to harm them. while stella and Brandon was ahead of them with the troll who offered their help in all of this. Since he knew the tunnels around the school they were breaking into. In return he was offered to live in capsule corp. the scouts said they could use someone like him around to help out with things. He even was able to live in the crystal palace if he wanted to go and stay there

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked usagi

The troll looked around and wondered he had to remember what way he always went and played when he was a simple young ogre. he played with out a care in the world and never knew what it was like on the outside. and he was already warned on about to not let no harm to happen to usagi. and he knew better to not mess with the people who usagi was friends and family with. but that was something that he knew for a fact. since he knew the slunarians rather well. his clan was was taught the same way. But he was offered to live somewhere other than tunnels. So sure he was going to take the offer that was given to him. He would be able to live in comfort for once. It took him a while ot get used to everyone that was usagi family and friends. There was more than one race of beings around. But he had to say they are a rather close nit family. Something he has not seen in a very long time when it came down to being him. But he was happy to be accepted to be able to live with them. he always wanted to live somewhere other than the tunnels. And now he was able to live the life he always wanted.

"Sooo stella if we survive this you want to catch a movie sometime?" asked Brandon

Sky had to admit he never seen someone so well train. but then again she was a spy and a warrior as well. other things but that was just part of her title., it was amazing and he was just happy to be her side, and fighting by her side as well. he knew he was not trusted still from her father or any of the others for that matter. he understood why since he was the one that gave him the reason when it came down to what he had done. and he would be feeling the same way if he was them. that was something that came down to the people he was starting to get used to being around. He just hoped he would be able to gain their trust back sooner or later. He knew it was going to take some time for him to get their trust back. And most of all he wanted to gain their respect. His serenity means to much to him he would do anything for her. he was just happy she even trusted him again. that and forgave him for what he had done. That is all he could ask for. All other things could come in time. And as well don't diefor the third time. He knew he should not push her. nothing good would come from that. so he was going to let this go at her pace. he also wished he knew what the pull he has when he was around her.

"Are you sure your not a prince?" asked Stella

"Well i am sure on that one. I'm just the average squire," said Brandon

"I just never dated a none prince before." said Stella

usagi closed her eyes and shook her head at that. she was born royalty but was raised to not judge a person on title and what they were. well judge to a point that is since she was blood adopted by the joker and harley Quinn. Well the reincarnation of king lotor and queen hagar. she had to play human with her powers cut off when she was sent to her uncles. It was something that the lunarians does with their young. So hers was she had to pretend to be human without no powers. But when it came down to her sisterly friend. She needed to figure out and learn. she was going to be the one to teach her how to do it. but then again this was something that she was going to have to teach stella. even her own children was not like this. usagi knew stella liked Brandon. She just needed to figure out and sort her feelings on what she felt for him. But she knew he was her soul mate. But like sky he didn't even know what they were just yet. Even stella didn't even know that they were soul mates. But if they didn't figure it out sooner or later she would tell them. or send to minako since she herself confirmed what she has seen herself.

"Well i am taking that you don't want to go out with me?" asked Brandon

"Well i didn't say that now did it. we just need to take it one step at a time. and we could start out with a movie." said Stella

They all stopped when they saw nut stop as if he was debating on something. or he was worried about maybe he felt something off. the were wondering if they were lost to that they needed to take a turn. or that they finally made it to the place they needed to get to. while usagi sighed and went up to him to see what was going on. and why he had stopped for. she just needed to know what was bugging him. she felt somethings coming off of him. like worry and fear and some other things as well. The others was trying to figure out what was going on. it was like he had some form of doubt for even doing what he was doing for them. they knew usagi would figure out what was going on. they watched her go over to nut and laid a hand on his shoulder to give him some form of comfort.

"Ok now what is going on? why are you stopping.?" asked usagi

"But miss serenity, I'm just worried about what sailor Uranus warned me about."

usagi only bursted out laughed her head off from what he had just confessed. he needed to understand that this was the way they were, and nothing was able to change them from what they were but she loved them none the less. while she had to make sure he understood it was just something they say to make sure she was going to come back alive. but then again this was her family and freinds they are just protective of her. Most of all sailor Uranus. she always knew how protective they are. The others looked at usagi and wondered what was so funny. They knew how her family worked. Well sky and Brandon only got to feel how they worked. Even though stella was snickering she would of knowing on why he stopped. She knew how usagi family and friends worked. She also knew how protective they are of her. even herself and the girls are protective over usagi. Plus she is their queen as well. She was like their sister. Well they wished she would feel the same way with them. they wished she would see them as a sister. Even though they didn't even know that she already saw them as sisters. She just never had the time to tell them on how she felt for them. sky tilted his head to the side he wondered why she would be laughing about what he had just said. Sure he remember how protective the putters really was. It still makes him shiver with the memories that he has of them even the inners as well.

"No worries thats the way they are so nothing to worry about that." chirped usagi

Brandon and stella only smiled at usagi they. knew she was a kind soul. But mess with what was hers and what she cared about as well who she cared about. Then you are not going to like what will happen. Basically bad for your health pissing off usagi or anyone who is close to her. while sky only smiled and knew that was his. The was offered to live in one of their manors with his own house elf. as they went further on their way through the tunnels and until a hatch opened up and they landed in garbage. usagi as well minako offered him a place to go since he offered them the help. and they had to say it was a very kind act for her to even do that. but then again this was usagi she was kind but can be evil when someone messed with her the wrong way or mess with her friends family or her children and grandchildren. then you are basically fucked and crossed the line. until he took them and landed in garbage of all things. But she should of seen it coming when it came down to stella landing into garbage. It was like if minako,rei or makoto landing into garbage. Even though she thought it was gross but she was not going to announce her feelings on it.

"Ewwwww my god were in garbage!" cried Stella

usagi shot her friend a dark look she was not pleased as she was in this. sky looked over and seen that she was looking around as if there was something inside on the chamber they were in. its not like she was happy about being in a puddle of stinky smelly garbage. it was just icky to her. and that is saying something when you been in piles of dead bodies and so one and so forth. but garbage is just gross and she never enjoyed to be around it. Even though she would love to burn the clothing she has one right now. She was not fond of being in garbage either. But right now they had to try and get the hell out of here so they could finish their mission they are on. even though it was to get her fairy powers back. What stella screamed out next was something that usagi was not expecting. One thing she hated most of all was roaches and maggots. As well spiders. So she was just not expecting what she was going to be.

**"ROACHES!"** cried Stella

* * *

**_"DEAD SCREAM!"_**

* * *

Within seconds the roaches where all gone. Knut showed them the way out of the garbage room. until someone landed on top of usagi, the person helped her up and pulled his hood off. while she nearly about to kill him for that little stunt he had pulled. as she waved her hand to clean her and stella from the foul smelling garbage. riven smirked at the little moon goddess. Oh how he had to say that she missed her. but then again that was something he knew better to not announce to her since it would have his ass kicked for even saying it. Riven smirked oh how he missed his moon queen. He knew sky is diamond of the black moon clan he heard stuff from passing people. but he was just happy with the landing he landed on. he knew sky was going to kill him for what he was about to do. but hey he cannot give up a chance to flirt with someone like usagi. She was one of the rarest females out there. But he was not the one for her since sky seemed to have been since the first moon kingdom fell. And sadly the look sky has now does him good. Now he knew what prince diamond looked like since sky was in that form.

"Hello my lovely moon goddess!" chirped Riven

usagi growled and narrowed her eyes and whacked him in the head with her staff. as they continued on their way. riven looked over to sky wondered what her issue was. they only shrugged and fallowed her as they followed usagi. but he couldn't help it he and almost every male was either obsessed with her. or had a crush on her. that even including to be him. Oh how bad he wanted her to be his. But it seemed he would never have her as his. But he could only dream when it came down to who he wished he was able to have. he would not tell her that if he wanted to keep his life. He keep his manly bits as well. he had a feeling she would make him into a female if she knew what he thinks about when he was jerking himself. he was told what happened to sky and brandon when it came down to what happened. In which he had to say was the most stupidest thing he had ever been told. How could they been so stupid to pull something like that. usagi was able to sense the dragon fire since it was apart of lead them to double doors. when they opened to reveal the dragon flame. usagi sighed when she found her birthright.

"There is the dragon flame." said usagi

They looked over her shoulder to see the flame there and they could tell there was not even half of the power in the flame. it was calling to her. usagi made her way over to the flame. But stopped in shock only to see it froze over. usagi was not even able to get near the flame that was basically her birthright. usagi growled in anger only to see it was the trix doing that. she was going to slaughter them for doing that. they must of not have learned their lesson on what happened to those who fucked with her. and steals thing off of her. so this was going to be another ass kicking that they are about to happen to them. everyone was ready to battle and to protect usagi from what these evil little bitchs was trying to do. they needed to get usagi dragon flame back. It was her birthright. Those evil bitch's should of not taken something that didn't even belong to them. but that was what evil does always. usagi powers was rising to show that she was not playing no more. She was going to kill or either beat the living crap out of the evil bitchs who dared to take what was hers.

"No dragon flame for the freak moon fairy." hissed Icy

usagi growled at what the had just basically called her. she hated being judged because she was different. That was something that has been happening to her since she was a treated her differently as if they knew she was not normal. Or not even human. Or say who she really is when she started out as sailor moon. usagi hissed and flicked her wrist sending them flying into the wall knocking them out. she was going to do more but she felt someone lay a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see griffen. to show that she was there to help her out. but then again she had a feeling that this witch was a good one. and she was one of them that was friends voldemort even though he maybe her uncle but she hated that albus had done what he had done to her son and then made him to make a unbreakable vow by controlling his mind.

"Good work your highness a true queen of the earth and the moon, and a powerful one at that. but leave the rest of this to us my queen. they will be contained for a while so let me get you and the rest out of here before they wake up." said Griffen

usagi gave a memory and griffin just laughed. usagi put a extra protection around that barrier that was placed. as she fallowed the cloud tower head mistress out to a portal that would take them to where the fighting is being held. Sky got onto the specially made hover bike as he was suited up. usagi sighed and knew she should go along as well since this was her fight in the first place. she made her way over to sky and place a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. He had faith that she would get her fairy powers back. He remembered the times that she over came all when she was in wars and battles. Even though she didn't really need it since she was already powerful in her own right. But she was born to be a fairy and serenity. It was just a fluke when she came sailor moon. But in the end it helped her to become who she is today. And make her the queen she was meant to be. plus her birthright to be a powerful one at that. so he had all the faith to know that she would be able to gain her powers back. But right now they all have to get the hell out of here and make it back to alfea. They have to get back and help with the fight that was going on. he didn't even know how those witchs was able to summon stuff endymion invented. He remembered what usagi had basically explained on the spell that was being used. Well the ones he ne et knew about that us.. He hated endymion. He kept the apart when they should have been together from the start. He hated the one that endymion made that blocks the time gates from seeing anything that the evil ones were doing. But right now they needed to go and help out with the battle that was going on right now. He was able to feel the powers of all the people who was usagi friends and family who was here to help out with the fight. But he also had a feeling that was not even half of the power that they were even using right now. But right now he needed to be there for his serenity. And to let her know it was going to be ok. and that things will work out in the end.

"I think i should come along you would need my help along with my powers." said usagi

"Well i can't complain there. i would have to say we would make a wonderful team usako." said Sky

usagi only smirked darkly and jumped on as she was suited up just like sky. she wondered if he would ever let her drive one of their hovered bike. it not different than the ones she had back home plus she was a quick learner. when they took off she used her the avada to kill all the monsters that was trying to attack them. until on of the monsters snuck up on them and shot them down. usagi called forth her wings and flew them down to the ground. while sky tried to fix the bike so they would be able to get back to the school to help with the battle that was going on. she knew what sort of creatures that was summoned since it was a spell that endymion had made for his own personal amusement. usagi sighed and knew that this was going to be a long night since they would not even be able to get back to school by her powers. Because those creatures know what her powers are. They were made to search and make her life a living hell from endymion. Not as if he hasn't done that already. He kept her and diamond apart since the first silver kingdom. She had to watch him die in front of her twice to break both spells over her. Sky knew usagi was stressed. But he understood why she was stressed out. Even though he didn't know the whole story from the last time he died. He only knew what he was told from some of the others. he was told if he wanted to know more he would have to wait for her to show him. But right now he needed to try and fix the bike to get them back to the battle.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_chapter 5_

* * *

usagi waited to see if sky was able to fix the bike so they were able to get back to the school and able to help out with the fight. It seemed not even the her magic was able to figure it out. She could use the mercury computer but she was enjoying her diamond doing what he was doing. She and ami and takiki and the others needed to upgrade their information so they would be able to use their objects to help around this area. Plus it needed to be done since this was their new home to all of them. well one of their homes that is. Well other than the crystal palace. They all have so many homes in so many realms and areas and planets. it seemed sky was trying to fix it as best he was able to do so. But also he was trying to impress her. but this sort of thing never really impressed her much. It wasn't her thing when it came down to grease monkeys. It was just a turn off for her. she was not ashamed to even admit that it was a turn off for her. usagi sighed she was used to fixing things like this. but she was not sure about this sort of thing since the technology was still new to her and her family. She was going to take some things back home so they would be able to figure out things and update their information so they would be able to help out as much as they could. Even though her family has been accepting in giving them all new technology to help out and give them more things to work with. Like with teaching. And training as well in other areas as well. but she would love to get in there and play around with things but for now she was going to let him feel like a man. that what all men seem to enjoy feeling like. even though he was able to repair stuff. But her family and friends was able to invent and make new things to help the world. In which magix was happy to accept the new stuff as well all of the other planets and realms to have the newer technology and as well everything else that was able to be offer to them..

"Well how is it looking?" asked usagi

Sky sighed he was going to look stupid in from of her saying this. but he didn't know how to fix the bike. He even tried to use the dark crystal and his third eye that didn't even work, his powers need to get used to his new life. then again maybe she wont think of him badly, well that was what he was hoping for. Even though he had a feeling she would be taking it home. She was someone who like to play around learning on new stuff like this. but then again he would figure that she wouldn't. he knew she was a genius and she was able to repair thing. but she was not used to the stuff around here just yet. this was the type of thing he knew she would love to get her hands on and dig around in it. while he saw the spark in her eyes to play with what was inside of the hover bike. But he knew she was trying to not think about doing it. Since they needed to get back to the fight. He also knew she was going to be taking the bike home with her. it was expected when it came down to his serenity. Sky smiled it seemed her family is going to be working making things for the magix realm. In which would be a good thing when it came down to what was being give to them. they even declined the money that was offered. They just wanted only to help further the magix's realm since it was one of their newer homes. But they knew they would always be offered money. But would always turn it down. but in the end they knew they would just give up and take what was given to them for the stuff they were giving over to the stores and schools as well other areas as well. but he had to say he would have to bring it up to his father to see if he wanted to accept anything of the stuff to help their home world out.

"Well i kinda can't get two things to work." said Sky

"Your saying what?" asked usagi

Sky sighed now it was time to tell the truth. he had no idea what he was doing. and he knew she was playing like she didn't want him to know that he didn't know how he would just to see. but then again he seen the amusement in her eyes to show she was enjoying this and how he was nervous on saying that he was not sure on what he was doing. while usagi arched a silver brow to let him know she was waiting for him to tell her what was going on. and why he was stalling. but then again it was that male pride men have, but she was not going to kill him male pride. Since that would be just mean. She knew he was trying his best to show he could live his new life. he already had her when they first met in the first silver kingdom, venus proved they were soul mates. That was when endymion stepped in an run everything he wanted and dreamed of. But he did learn his lesson in the end from what he had done. She wondered if he knew about them being soul mates just yet. Maybe he needed some sort of a nudge to help him know that they are soul mates since the first silver kingdom fell.

"I have no idea what i am doing." said Sky

usagi only giggled at what he had said and how cute he looked while doing so. as she capsulized the hover bike to take it home to make it work for her, plus she knew not only herself she knew there was going to be more than one person who was going to enjoy working and figuring out how to work the hover bike. Or all of the stuff they gathered to take home to work with and figure out to fix it or make things like it. sky smiled he made her laugh and that made him happy to see her happy. he wanted her to be only his so. as he rubbed the back of his head and wondered what they should do now. well other than they had to go back to the school to meet up with everyone else and finish the fight that needed to be finished, he knew there was more to the creatures and why they were made. He wished she would tell him how she knew so much about the creatures. Other than the fact she knew who the person was who made the creature. But there was more to why there were made. As they were made to make her suffer or something. But he knew better to push her with her opening up to him. And showing him her memories. But he did have a feeling that she would be opening up to him sooner or later. Maybe she might show him while they were alone. Well that is what he hoped that is. But for now he was going to enjoy their time alone. Maybe he could tell her more and more about himself. Well the life he was reincarnated into that is.

"so let's get going before it gets dark out. it not the best idea to use any kind of portal or the time gates. Or any other form of travel," said Sky

usagi only shrugged as she followed him to where ever he was taking her. they needed to get to magix and she was not able to use the type of travel she is used to since it would alert creatures since they knew her powers. Oh how she hated endymion for even making things like this. but he did make a lot of creatures as well. Not as if the creatures was worst than him. He made her life a living hell. Killed her diamond twice before her. But she now knew he is back so they could start were the should have been. She knew they needed to head to the school where she knew the others were battling it out with endymions monsters. She just never ever knew how all these evil sick freaks was able to get ahold of all of his work. Or his spells. It was annoying when it came down to being her. since it was always directed at her. but it was endymion so why the hell it was not going to be directed at her. but then again she was able to tell what was going on with the battle. She sensed the powers of who was still fighting. it seemed that no one was knocked down just yet. That made her relieved knowing no one was harmed just yet. But there was a few others who seemed to have joined in. they seemed familiar. But she would have to wait and see who had came along to join in the fight. usagi sighed as followed sky the way he knew how to get back to the school to join in the battle that was going on. she just hated the fact that it was once again something that endymion had made. But hey it was her what can you say. She would never ever catch a break. But she did enjoy fighting so it didn't bother much. Only that it was something that endymion made that was what bothered her the most about this whole thing..

* * *

_meanwhile a hour late_

Sky was happy for this he had time alone with the woman who was in his heart. His serenity. he would be able to talk to her. and to let her know more about herself from the time he dies last. maybe one day take her to meet his parents and in hope they would like her and accept her. Well his parents with the life he has know being reincarnated into. he knew they didn't know if he would be trusted by them sooner or later once they knew he was not going to do that to her again, he didn't even want to do that and he just felt like a ass for how he went about things. Most of all with diaspro. He hated her when his parents set him up with her. even though they didn't know what kind of person she was. But that was done and over with. In which he was super happy about that. but he never ever thought he would of meet his serenity ever again. But he was happy it happened. But now he has what he wanted. His serenity, his soul mate, his queen. he was just happy to even have the chance to live again.. usagi wondered what he was thinking since he was deep in thought. But she had a idea maybe might get them to the school much more quicker so they were able to join in the fight.

"Do you think it might be quicker to go through black mud swamp?" asked usagi

"Yeah maybe that would be faster. but don't you think that the tree tops will make better cover for us." said Sky

usago closed her eyes and sighed. As she looked into what would of happen. But nothing but fog was coming to her. Even dr strange was having issues with the TV e crystal. But she nodded in agreement In what he has just said. it was true that it was much more better cover for them. she just wanted to get to the battle and help out as much as they was able to help out with the fight. She just really hated that she had to walk at a human pace. it was just annoying when she had to wake take pace. even though she had to walk that pace when she had to pretend to be human. She also knew she was not able to fly or use anything else to make things faster. she didn't think on that one though but then again it was true when it came down to what he had said. it didn't mean that she had to like it. sky was thinking of their safety. even though she knew the creatures more than he does. she had to deal with endymion even though she hated the fact that she even remembered. Even her diamond remembers. they continued on their way to where they needed to go. it was true that they would find them faster if they used her power to make it there quicker.

* * *

_meanwhile two hours later_

Sky set's up camp so they had somewhere to sleep tonight. usagi used her Mars fire to light the fire. they sat in front of the flames and thought on things that they wanted to say and wanted to talk about. usagi was being shy something she has not felt for a very long time. Even though diamond and herself knew each other since the first moon kingdom. But with him being reincarnated again it's all new. But she was not sure what to talk about with him. so she just sat there and waited to see what they could talk on. or talk about that is. Even though she was going to let him see her memories finally since it was about the correct time to let him see. She just hoped he didn't think of her differently once he saw all of what she had done. And what had happened to her. sky looked over to his serenity and had to say that she was a goddess with the flames shining on her face, he was in awe at her beauty. He knew she was deep in thought and wondered what it was what she was thinking about. he knew there was a lot on her mind and hoped she would be able to open up to him soon. But for now he might as well think of something to start some sort of conversation. He knew she was having a hard time thinking of what to talk about.

"You know i remember my first mission i couldn't sleep that night." said Sky

"So what did you do?" asked usagi

Sky smiled and looked up to the sky he wondered if she was always with him. Well that's the way her felt these days since she came into his life for the third time. Time us wonderful though. he knew he would never ever let her go ever again. that was for sure. he would kill any man who wanted to take his queen from him. but then again he knew that she was friends with her ex husbands. there was nothing wrong with that, but he knew he still loved her. but she only considered him as a good friend after the divorce. but spirit was a nice person to know what he knew of, and thoth well he was hard to read when it came down to things, well even thor and Loki was. Even though it was a touching story on how he came to be lucius. But sky wanted to tell her this to help her along with things. Even though it might now make no sense to her right now. But he hoped she would understand when he tells her what he had done to help him get by on his first ever mission. It was the only thing that came to mind at the time. But it helped him enough to make him comfortable enough to sleep through the night and any other night for any mission he was on. or how long the mission he was on. but for now he was trying to comfort his serenity to help her out.

"I thought of home comforted me. And the dreams I got. Now I understand what they are about. They showed me you were going to find me again and make me remember who I am. And you did my serenity." said Sky

"Yeah that is always a good thing i guess." Grumbled usagi

" my serenity nothing you have found out never ever changed you from where you came from. No matter what your are and who you are. you believe what your heart tells you. You will always be my serenity from the first fall of the silver kingdom. " said Sky

usagi only blushed and smiled. Her diamond always knew what to say. she was about to speak up only to see sky was fast asleep. she closed her eyes and tried to get some rest as well. she needed as much as she can get to get through this. uaagi sighed and closed her eyes as she cuddled on her jacket that she had there. while sky smiled as he watched the lovely face before him. he had to saw she was breath taking and he was hoping he would be able to join her. but he knew for a fact that it was to soon to even able to act on that part on what he wanted. even though he didn't even know how she felt about him now after the whole diaspro thing. He knew there was so many people who was out for her head. But he had to tell them that it was not the right time for them to go after her. but for now he was going to try his best and help her in this fight. Even though he knew she didn't need his help in this fight she was powerful enough. His eyes went wide when he saw the garnet rod appear before him. He was told if she did that it meant she wanted him to see. So he was going to take the offer she was giving him. As he went over and took the garnet rod since he is able to do so since he was the king of the earth and the moon soon. That was when he saw everything. When he was done he felt sick from everything she had gone through with endymion and chaos. As well her a Pluto travels to help his serenity to be the queen she is now. And most of all the lucius thing. But Loki did what he thought was the correct thing to do. But she has him now that is all that mattered.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

Sky woke up and stretched to only see his serenity laying down sleeping like the little moon goddess that she is. she looked so relaxed and peaceful and at peace with whatever she was dreaming about. he went over and looked at her. he took a sniff and she smelt the moon kingdom, this was something that she was to him. he knew that he better stop until he gets turned on. he made his way over to her and looked down at her angelic face he ran his fingers through her silver hair that looked like the moon until his wrist was grabbed painfully. Only to be looking into angry glowing blue eyes. He knew something was up. While usagi let him go now knowing it was only her diamond. Not seiya or any of the other perverts that belonged to her little family and friends. Sky wondered what that was all about. he didn't think it was from him seeing all her memories last night. He was told by the others when she left her hand ungloved it meant she was ready for others to see her memories. So that could not be the reason why she grabbed him painfully.

"Oh sorry reflex after seiya he's not a bad guy just a pervert. Plus he transforms into a female. " grumbled usagi

Sky nodded and was so turned on by this and he knew that he shouldn't. but by dammed she just turned him on to no ends.. Then he thought of diaspro and that took his boner right away. that bitch was good enough to cock block you. hell he remembered all of the times that she tried to get him to sleep with her but he never ever got hard. his dad thought he was gay until his mother explain to him what his issue was. then his father agreed with him on what he felt. and understood if he wanted to leave diaspro. when it went away he let a sigh of relief as they started to walk again. when he felt her stop he looked back at her. he was wondering what in the world was going on. why did she stop as if she was sensing something. usagi looked hearing her elder sister call out to her. telling her to come and find her. usagi knew she needed to go to her. but she needed to have sky to go ahead. She would catch up with him when she was done speaking to her elder sister. She knew sky was not going to like what she tells him. But she needed him to listen to her. and let her go to her sister so she was able to figure out what she needed to speak to her about. she hoped she figured out about the dragon flame. And how she was able to get it back where it belonged. And that is with her. since it was her birth right.

"You go ahead i have to do something and this is something i must do alone." ordered usagi

Sky knew that tone but he don't want to leave her alone without help, yes she was powerful no doubt about that. He knew his serenity well in power. he knew that she was able to take care of herself.. that was her commanding tone in times of war he was told from the others about it, but not the time for him to be thinking on her tone of voice right now. and he was warned to not go against the commanding part of her. that was her neo queen serenity was coming out of her. he just didn't want to leave her side with out any form of help. But he should of never ever talked back when she was ordering him to do something. But he was going to go against it. Since he was trying to show her that he was able to take care of her. but he knew she was going to not accept what he wanted to do. he knew she was going to make him leave either way. But for now he was going to try his best to make her understand that he was not going to leave her side. usagi sighed and knew he was going to try his best to stay with her. but this was something she needed to do alone.

"Fine I'm coming along." said Sky

"No my diamond here take this. it would protect you when I'm not there. Take this sword it has my powers in it. The sword is for me as a queen it has the powers of the silver crystal. please do as i say." pleaded usagi

Sky sighed he was going against his better judgment he placed the sword on his back. he saw that it was old by the way it looked. but he knew it was special to her. but then again he had forgotten the name of the sword since it was a weapon that was made from the silver crystal. he also remembered if the sword didn't like him it would burn his hands so he was happy that the sword didn't burn him. he was honored she was giving something special like this. but he would feel her always with him. he just didn't like the fact that he would have to leave her side to go and join the others. usagi gave him a smiled telling him the sword accepted him. And will protect him since it knew he was her soul mate and her diamond. So she was just hoping he would just go and try to make his way back to the school so the was able to join in the fight and help with the fight. But she sensed no one has fell just yet. Sky sighed he just hated to leave her to whatever she was going to do. but it seemed whatever it was she needed to do it alone. So he hoped with all hope she would be ok. and come back to him. He should not even be doing this. letting her wonder off alone with what was going on. usagi arched a brow at him she knew he was having a debate with himself. But she hoped he would do what she had asked and ordered him to do. this was something she needed to do alone.

"Fine meet me back in magix in two hours if you are not there i will come back and hunt you down. and you know i am good at that my serenity." said Sky

usagi only giggled and was gone in a flash. sky sighed he couldn't believe he was letting her go alone. he didn't understand why he felt this way. he would have to ask the others on that when he has a chance. he hoped they wont kill him before he asked. but then again he knew they would get over their trust thing and forgive him sooner or later. but then again he only hoped for that is to happened. he made his way to magix and prayed to the whatever gods she was going to come back to him safely. But whatever she was going to be doing was something that was important. And seemed to be something she had to do alone. So he was going to do what she asked of him. Even though he didn't really want to do that. but for now he was going to kill his pride and make his way back to the fight. He ran his hand down the sword. It was beautiful he would have to give it that,

* * *

_meanwhile with usagi_

usagi landed gracefully where her sister called her to. She wondered what she needed. Or she knew how to get her dragon flame back. Or where to find it. Or if she found it and was going to tell her where to go and find it.. usagi sighed and made her way to the back of lake roccaluce she fallowed the voice of her elder sister and ended up walking into the lake to be face to face with her sister under the water so they were able to talk. she knew that her sister would be able to help her with the issue of the dragon flame and how to get it back. but then again she was going to clear some things up when it came down to stuff like this. since she was able to do that since they started talking and getting to know each other since they are family. usagi blinked when she was under the lake and wondered if this was where her sister basically lived. But when she saw her sister finally reveal herself to her. she let a big smile grace her face knowing this was what she needed since what was going on. she also was happy sky accepted her memories and never judged her for it.

"Your very close to finding your powers my little one. keep looking in yourself what do you see?" asked Daphne

usagi sighed and closed her eyes and seen her back home training and doing things with her family. She worked with her family and friends. her adopted children and her children, tamaki and draco who she worried about and hope is going to be found. that was what worried her most if they were found to late. but what did she mean by all this she didn't understand what she was trying to tell her. did she mean that she never lost the dragon flame and it was still within her. but then again this was something that her elder sister was known to be able to clear up when it came down to stuff like this. she sighed and was going to do what she was told. even though it felt right. As if the warmth was still there within her. as if her dragon flame never left her. she just smiled as if what she was thinking and looking in herself was helping her. she wondered if she even doing this correctly. She did feel her sisters love for her. it felt wonderful and never ever wanted it to end. Daphine smiled knowing that she was getting it. She pushed her love into her so she knew she loved her with all she was. With all of her heart. And she was never ever going to let her forget that..

"I see myself back at the crystal palace with everyone." said usagi

"Well one of the places you went to is with the joker and harley quinn. Even though he was once evil he loved you and your were his most precious thing that's why he got a second chance in life. All of the things you seen on your way to being neo queen serenity. then there was the ones who didn't understand you. you became strong with all your battles with your sailor soldiers. and the sadness i had to see i wanted to kill him for what and the evil men had done to you. Even during the first silver kingdom I wanted to. these things made you who you are." said Daphne

usagi eyes filled with tears as she heard her sister had said. if she was with her twin she wouldn't of turned out and gotten into her powers. Well she 3ould have since she has something inside of her was part if the Wiseman and the doom phantom. she was grateful to Daphne in placing her somewhere else. But she thought about all of her family and friends and her children. She thought of all of their love and knew they would do anything for her. usagi felt something within her as if her dragon flame was still there. As if it never ever left her body or her soul. Maybe that is what her sister was trying to show her. well that is what she came up in her mind. But she felt the warmth that she knew that was the dragon flame. Just like the silver crystal. Something she was born to use. She felt its comfort. Its warmth. As if it was trying to tell her that it has never ever left her it was always there for her. just waiting for her to figure out that it was not even taken away from her.

"So what am i then ? am I the person i was raised up and trained to be from our mother in the first silver kingdom. And neo queen serenity. or the last princess of sparks.?" Asked usagi

Daphne floated over to her sister she wanted to comfort her so bad. she loved her dearly and knew that her sister was meant to do great things. She will make a great queen of their home world, and she was so strong and she knew their parents would accept her children. but then again she was happy to have nieces and nephews and wish to meet them one day. But she knew that has been bothering her to no ends. But she knew that they would be found. She has faith in that they would be found soon. She just hoped they are going to be ok when they have been found. They are after all her nephews. usagi sighed while she felt her sister love for her. knowing that her sister loved her with everything in her heart. She would help her with anything she was able to do. well that wasn't much with the state she is in. but she tries to help her the best she can.

"We are some of all our life that we have done it defines who we are in life. with friends and family we make new family's. even friends and family from the past. the people who we love. this makes who we really are. the heir to the silver kingdom or the sailor moon or sailor cosmos. Or the blood adopted daughter of hela. Who you saved along with asgard. And the earth girl to what you are now. or the keeper of the dragon flame and the keeper of the Silver crystal. as well the strongest being out there. And the most powerful sailor soldier alive and being neo queen serenity. this is who you truly are my dear little one. once inside it can never be taken from you. just like the silver crystal it is connected to you very soul. what is in you heart can never be taken away. now my dear little one. It's time to go and fight, you have finally arrived." said Daphne

usagi blinked to only see her sister was gone but she made sense though. it all clinked and knew what she had to do now. and now knowing that her dragon flame was still in her. and it was never taken. it was her birth right and now she had to use her birth right to show these fake ass bitchs that she was going to kick their asses.. she looked deep in herself like she was told to do. she felt it and gripped onto it. as her powers merged together once more and she flew out of the water with the dragon flame swirled all around her in silver light. She smirked her fairy powers are back. And now she was able to feel whole once more. It was something she knew that she needed to feel. Now she was able to feel like she was able to and fight with everyone one. It was time to show these fake witchs that she was not going to be playing their game that they are playing. She was going to make them regret thinking that they took her power. and now it was time for them to know they have screwed with the wrong bitch. She was going to make them regret for even thinking they are getting away with what they even tried to do.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

Sky was fighting with all he had. He was even using his third eye and the power of the black crystal. he just hoped that his serenity was getting what she needed. he just thought he thinks he had just felt her power. she could be in a fight and he didn't even know it. but for now he had to do what she told him to do. all he could do is just hope that she was going to be ok and come back to him. He couldn't think of life without his serenity he had to do that two life times already. he was coming to get her after he was done here if she didn't meet up with him. well if he even survived this battle with these monsters that is. he was surrounded by five of them. he was doomed he hoped someone comes to save his ass soon. until he felt the pull and seen his serenity there in her fairly form merged with her sailor cosmos powers. All he had to do was stare in shock from the sight of her. it seemed where she had gone was somewhere to help her to gain some form of her powers. He sighed in relief on what he seen. She was able to get her fairy powers back. He knew that she was bothered from the mere thought of not having her fairy powers. Since she said she didn't feel whole without them. well he had to think since she merged them with her other powers. So yeah he could understand why should would feel that way.

**"HEY YOU UGLY BEAST! STAY AWAY FROM THE PRINCE AT ONCE OR YOUR DEAD!"** hissed usagi

Sky never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Well he has seen her beauty in life before. now he was alive and able to see her in all her glory again he was grateful to be reincarnated again. she was here to save him. and she was glowing with her power. and he had a feeling that she was not even using half of what she had in her, but he was just happy that she was able to get back to him and save his sorry ass from what he knew that was able to kill him if he didn't have her one sword. He was just overjoyed that she was here and safe. But he knew she was not happy with what was going on. but he knew she was here to protect him. So he was going to let her do what she does best. And that is fight for what was hers. And what she cared about most in the world. He finally realized that the sword basically shielded him from what was trying to kill him. But the sight of his serenity was the best this in the world to him right now. He was just worried even though he knew she was able to protect herself. She was raised to protect herself. And how to fight with all forms of powers. He should smack himself for that one.

**"USAKO! AM I GLAD TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"** yelled Sky

**"YEAH SAME HERE MY DIAMOND! HANG ON I'M GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"** yelled usagi

usagi started to shoot flames mixed with her other powers, while sky was watching in awe and knew she not even half of the power she was using. Sure he knew how powerful she is. this was just a play thing for her and he knew it by how easy she was making it look. but then again he knew for a fact that she was having way to much fun. now it was time to kick some major ass she used Mars flame sniper and other power and started shooting arrows at all the monsters as they screamed in pain when they were shot and turned into ash.. he knew he should not be remotely turned on by all of this. but he was extremely turned on by what he was seeing right now. He would never ever get board watching her fight. Or that temper of hers. He was just happy to even see her right now. He was worried that something happened to her. but here she was with her fairy powers back. He was just happy either way to even see her.

**"BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFREIND YOU BEAST!"** roared isagi

usagi shot one more arrow knowing what it was going to do. as all the monsters was gone in a nice pile of ash. making sure that she was able to land and make sure that they are all dead. she knew they are all dead. while usagi flew down and snapped her fingers the barrier was down she knew the sword would protect the person she chosen. Plus they should have been together so long ago during the fall of the first silver kingdom. But endymion made sure they never did. But now they can be together.. she sighed and helped him up to let him know that it was safe to come out now. she was glade she came when she had since he was basically in a stick issue. While she looked him over making sure he didn't need no healing or anything. She sighed when she saw there was nothing there that needed to be healed. She reached out making sure there was nothing else that was close by that needed to be killed off. When she felt a few that was close by she sent out her powers to kill whatever it was close by. When she felt nothing close to where they were she knew it was safe for her to let her guard down. sky was overjoyed on what she basically called him. But he was not going to get his hopes up for anything.

"Hey sorry i was later. are you ok?" asked usagi

usagi helped her diamond up and smiled at him kindly to let him know everything was ok. that she had her power back. well that it never ever left her for that matter, he took her hands gratefully never wanting to let it go. it seemed she was always saving him. than him saving her. he like it that she was protective over him. But she knew that her diamond was always protective. he had to say he was extremely protective over her. Nothing new with her diamond. that was something new to him as well. he was extremely possessive over her. it took a lot out of him to not mark her to make other men know that she was his and only his. But that thought would have to wait for another time. Even though he would have to wait and see if she was ever ready to go that far. But for now they have a battle to finish. But there was always a time for some small talk. He wanted her to meet his parents. When he does he just hoped that they would accept her. he knew when they meet her they would love her right away. Who wouldn't love her. he smiled and hoped what she yelled out was true since that is what he been hoping for since he first set his eyes on her. if he does get her to be his he was never ever going to let go of her. that is something he was going to make sure of. She was going to be his and only his. No other male will ever have her except him and only him. Sky smirked mentally from the delightful thoughts that he was having. But that would have to wait since she probably starting to pick up on his thoughts. Sometimes he forgets she has the powers to sense and feel other peoples emotions.

"Well yeah but if you haven't come along when you did. i would have been worm food." said Sky

My diamond from now on you trust me to do what I needed to do, or you have such little faith my diamond! I would have come and save you anyday." Said usagi

"So um what was all that with you saying stay away from my boyfreind. Is that what they call it these days?" asked Sky

usagi blushed bright red and had a oh shit look on her face. as her eyes went wide forgetting even that she had blurted that out. Her and her big freaking mouth when she was in battle. Or in fights. Something she never ever could do was keep her mouth shut sometimes while she was in a good fight. usagi groaned and face palmed she really did blurt that out. why does she never ever shut up when she is in battle. damn her and her joy of fighting in battle. but it was in her lunarian blood that she had give to her when she was blood adopted from her father and mother. And ger other blood adopted mother hela queen of the underworld.

"Oh well it was in the heat of the moment while I was in battle or in a fight. A very bad habit I have.. so lets get to the battle and help everyone.!" chirped usagi

usagi knew that if her scouts and everyone was here they would be laughing their asses off at her for what she was rambling about. she had to stop rambling and get to the battle since they are missed. she was sure that they are missed. usagi took his hand and flash stepped back to the school. she was going to leave him with the others while she did all the major work with the trix and rid them of their powers. his serenity will going to be his one day he was going to see to that. He waited two life times to have what was his. And now that bastard endymion is gone. He can finally have his chance. when he finally has her has his. He was never ever going to let go of her. that was something he already vowed to himself when he finally got her to be his and only his. Plus he was meant to be her king.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was in battle all of usagi family and friends was all working together with their new friends. the fight happy group was laughing while they were fighting something they were known to do when they were enjoying a good fight. none of them have fallen just yet. Only because they had the best of the best helping them out in this fight. All because of usagi since she was the one who has basically came into their lives. Her family and friends accepted this place as another home and would do anything to help out in any fight or battle. Most of all give over new things to make a lot of stuff a lot more better. they were all hoping that usagi gotten there soon. she was the one who had the power to end it all. they knew for sure that they had the best of the best when it came down to the help that was there for them. it was all because of usagi to have them here to help them out like this. they knew the odd haired one was one of her blood adopted mothers. Thor and Loki finally getting g along with her when she told them what made her evil. Just like Loki he used them both shamelessly. She was like king lotor and queen hagar who had the blood adoption bond during the first fall of the silver kingdom. Oden told her that usagi was gone for good she wouldn't reincarnated. But when she saw the thing she loved most alive and was reincarnated there before her. She ended the war that she started. They all had to say that usagi family was rather tight nit and loved each other. And would do anything to help out each other. As well protect what was theirs and what they cared and loved the most. In which they all are added that to the list of the ones they cared about. since they are close and special to usagi so they are special to them as well.

**"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FREINDS AND FAMILY YOU VILE BITCH!"** yelled uaagi

usagi looked like a angel that she is. She was In all her glory with her fairy powers fused together finally. She had to fuse her powers together once more since the crap the trix had pulled. while joker smirked that was his little moon bunny. he was feeling loads of fatherly pride at this point in time. he looked over at all of her other blood adopted mother. she felt love for her and felt so much pride in her moon angel. She was so happy she was back in her life. How could her father lie to her like that. She was shocked when she was fighting to take over asgard with all of her anger and loss. Then she finally knew the truth But in the end usagi was ready to beat the leaving crap out of these witch's. while everyone cheered her on from the ground knowing that she was there to save the day.

"**YOU THINK THE WAY YOUR GOING IS GOING TO GET AWAY WITH IT.! LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"** yelled usagi

usagi pushed all ger scouts powers and her power into her hands. she was not going to lose to these low life trash. now she talking like the warrior she was going be as the wind and the scouts cheered her on from the bottom with her friends and family. They where told it was a way to freak people out Or a way to amuse themselves. They were bella's blood adopted daughters children. It was much more different seeing her in action in person than in the memories that the saw. But they didn't want to see the horrible things that happened to her in person. One thing they would never ever wish to see. usagi was going to show them who they are screwing around with. A lot of their monsters are basically destroyed from the others. since she had battled these monsters before since they were endymion creation. now it was her turn to do her job and finish the job.

* * *

_meanwhile with everyone else_

Sky and riven was back to back fighting all the monsters as they came at them, while they had two others on the one side, someone else they didn't know just yet. but they are powerful. They looked like two sets of twins with a auburn hair males who looked like tricksters. plus they had a few others they didn't even know who they are just yet. but they didn't want to double cross them because they looked like they could be evil if that happened. while riven was soooo turned on seeing usagi like this. it was something all the men around them who was not friends or family of usagi. just all the men in magix wanted her for their own. Even the male teachers wanted her. it was hard to resist her she was just so hot and sexy. Along with a rare breed when it came down to females. he didn't know he was around people who was able to sense this sort of thing. He felt dark looks burning wholes into him. He had a feeling that all of the others senses what he had been feeling. He needed to stop thinking those things right now before he end up getting his ass kicked. He knew how protective all usagi friends and family was here. he cleared his mind only to finally see sky fighting with him. He was just happy to know that he was alive as well. they were starting to get worried about him. But they all knew he was with usagi so they knew he was going to be ok. but it still nice to worry about the ones they cared most about. usagi had taught him a lot about respecting others. and he had to say he was happy that she was teach him something his own father didn't care to teach him about. but then again his father was never around. He comes and goes for his job. Since he is a high ranking government worker on his home world.

"Hey you made it bro. i was getting worried." said Riven

"I wouldn't of never made it here without bella's help. she saved my life. she is so awesome." Chirped Sky

Hikaru and Karou along with cable and collosus snickered they were listing into their conversation that the two were having. Edward nigma who was known as the riddler and his wife emerald was next to them as well. they knew one of them are diamond of the black moon clan. Emerald eyes went wide diamond is back and she is super happy about that for her queen. they missed out on kicking his ass fest. They always do enjoy a good old fashion ass kicking fest. But this time they were on duty for searching for draco and tamaki.. riven arched a brow at them. he knew they are listening into their conversation. there was something that he was not sure on. even though they were whispering they would still be able to hear them. that was just the ways the beings that was apart of usagis friends and family. Well sky did tell him about his past life and what it was like. riven forgotten that part when it came down to usagi since she was a different kind of fairy. she was not even human. But he needed to remember since they all was going to be around more often. Since they all thought of this as another home to them. since it was were usagi was going to be spending a lot of time at. So they are going to be getting used to the whole realm they just figured out about when usagi was sent here to learn about her fairy powers. Plus the moon was so much brighter than before as it was there for its queen. And most of all her birth right and her birth family. But it seemed that her friends and family was going to be helping out with stuff like introducing new things to the magix realm..

"she is way way powerful." said Riven

"And when this is all over I'm going to take her out on a real date. i shall make her feel like the queen she is." said Sky

Riven noticed that the ones who was fighting next to them was still listing in. they seemed to be loads of help but it seemed they were something to usagi. But sky knew one of them as if she was from his past life. they just didn't know what yet. even the one with some of them seem so young. but was not going to announced that he was sadly obsessed with usagi. He knew that would be the death of him if anyone found out about what he felt about usagi. Even sky would be in that line to kill him and bring him back to life and do it all over again.. well any male who was obsessed with her would be dead over and over again if they were found out on the obsession. he had a feeling that sky would not go for that as well. this was usagi and she had a lot of people who are possessive over her. and protective over her as well. this was something he was going to learn the hard way as well when it came down to how he felt about usagi. But for now he needed to stop thinking like that before he was going to be in that pile of dead bodies. Because he knew these guys was able to sense what he might be feelings. Sky arched a brow and wondered what in the world was his friend thinking about. he sighed and knew he had to get back to the fight since they needed to finish this part with everyone else. While usagi got the hard part. Well the hard part to them. this was just easy work for her when it came down to the battle that they were in. most of all with everyone who is connected to her it was just childs play and easy fighting for them. even the fight happy people was having fun even though it was easy as hell to defeat what they were in battle with. But they would take any fight that they could get. Since they love fighting.

"Well with this kind of power you better treat her right. oh and these people as well they would end up killing you." said Riven

"Yes my mother is something isn't she!" said ed smoithly

"Yeah kicks major ass! And diamond you better take it endymion is no more!" chirped emerald

Riven was out of the loop right now he was going to see the usagi son is the husband of one of sky or diamond clan. Well usagi is one sexy bitch as well. basically any mans dream woman when it came down with her being usagi. Any man would love to have her as their own. Even though he was getting dark looks from a man with the black hair and blond hair. he had a feeling that they was her ex husbands. He was shocked to know she remained friends with them.

* * *

_meanwhile five hour later_

Everyone felt a huge burst of pure power as the monsters turned to silver ash, the sun came out but no one seen where usagi had gone off to. until the moon showed it self with pure silver light as shimmering butterflies shimmered down to the ground to only show it was usagi. she stood there kinda beat up as if she gave them a real good ass kicking. But that was what usagi does best. they saw the witchs are basically all beat up. with some sailor saturns poison seeping out of them. this was something that she does to people like this. they might have to ask her to give them the cure for the poison. Or just from hotaru herself. But they knew she would give it to them when she thought they suffered enough. In which they had to think it was the best idea and best way to think when it came down to usagi with her punishments. usagi sighed she had to say she missed fighting like that. that was something she would never ever give up. She was kinda like all of the fight happy people. But she not ashamed to even say that she enjoyed it. Sure she was tough when it came down to punishments for those who had done wrong. But in the end she cures them and hope that they would never ever do it again. but she knew that they never learn when it came down to bitchs like these. They never ever lean their lesson. But if they come back and start up more fights she would be there to kick their asses like always. Along with her friends and family will be right behind her.

* * *

**"MAMA!"**

* * *

all her children that was there and not on the search party team and they just jumped and knocked poor usagi over to the ground. while everyone watched smiling at how much her children loved her. thor along with colossus came over and helped her up and pulled her away from the hyper children off their mother. While kenpachi tossed his soul mate and wife over his shoulder. As well slapped her ass. rini only squeaked she loved it when he does stuff like that. but she was just so happy to see her mother. Its been a while since she saw her mother. it has been a while for any of them to see their mother. while joker came over and placed a hand on her face. he was a proud father right now while they all knew she was still worried about tamaki and draco since they have not been found yet. While all on the scouts where kneeled on one knee but usagi stopped that right away. But they would never ever stop searching for them. they never ever give up on their own.. he saw her two blood adopted mothers proud of her. Helea mated with hades since they were soul he wanted to make sure how proud he was of her. They already deal with christen and meg two of those kids. While yui and miaka was grilled by Loki since they were his kings as well. The beings that came with them are interesting. Erik the phantom is the soul mate of motoko. And raoul is the soul mate to meg.

"You done well my moon bunny. were all proud of you. you did what you were told for once." said joker

usagi was in a group hug from all her friends and family and her children. sky was waiting to have his turn in all of this. he finally had some of them stop glaring at him so that meant he was finally forgiven. he stood there looking into her ice blue eyes that is like gems the rarest of rare of gems that is. Oh how he missed his serenity. But usagi was quicker she waited far to long for him to be back and reincarnated. So she yanked him down and kissed him deeply. everyone cheered or clapped when it came down to what was happening. while her children turned away so they didn't watch their mother make out with her soul mate who happened to be prince diamond. While the ones of the black moon clan smiled and was overjoyed that he was back. Even sapphire was overjoyed about his brother being alive and well.

* * *

_meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was enjoying the party for the end of the battle. Griffin and colossus who found his soul mate in this realm. It was a odd mixup. But minako and usagi pointed it out. While usagi greeted the new friend that her children brought back with them. Very charming friends to. She snapped out of her thoughts when sky seek'd her out. she had to think on a lot of things mostly sky who is her diamond. she was going to give sky a gift before they had to go back home to their worlds. Even though he should come back with her to rule by her side. But for now she must rule with out her king for now, but it seemed that everyone was having their fun and joined together. Bella had to say it was a lovely sight to see when it came down to how everyone joined together. Sky smiled when he saw his serenity. He has been searching for her all over the place. Everyone just told him to here. so that is what he done. And now here he was looking at his serenity with the moon shining down if its queen making her look like the goddess that she is. He was going to miss her. He wanted to go back with her so he could be the king he was meant to be. he just wished he was able to go home with her. but his father told him he needed to come home since they are going on a family trip. He just hoped the bitch was not going to be coming with them. since they had to invite her and her family with them each time. And he hated it each time he had to deal with her. he just wanted to have a normal vacation with out her annoying whorish ass trying to molest him and get back with him since he broke it off with her to have usagi. Since she was the one he wanted.

"Hey there you are. i was looking all over for you." said Sky

usagi look up from her book one of many she took from her home world to read, she wondered how long he was looking for her. he seemed to have been eye fucking her for a while. sometimes she wondered if he forgets that she was able to sense that he was watching her. but she was glad to be alone with him she had something to give him as well. she was hoping that he would accept that when it came down to what she have wrapped. but then again this was from the bottle of her heart and that is something she hoped he would understand. and take to heart as well. but this was bella showing that she loved him in a way she knew how. She knew he tried to get away from his family trip. He said that he was not allowed to go with her to her home. Since his father wanted him to go with their family for their normal family trip each year. Even though it was not normal to him. He hated going and never ever wanted to go on anymore. But his mother always was good at making him feel guilty on not going with them. so he just basically sucked it up and goes. Even though it was the most miserable time he would ever have since he was going to be stuck going with the whore something he didn't want to deal with.

"I was enjoying the night air and read." said usagi

"Are you ok?" asked Sky

Sky took a seat next to his serenity still in his diamond form.. Oh how he was going to miss her when they have to part ways to go back home. there was something that was bugging her. he had a feeling it was about draco and tamaki. But he has faith that they would find him soon. he was just able to tell when it came down to him knowing when there was something bothering her, this was him showing how much he cared about her. he seen the gift and wondered who she was giving it to. maybe one of her friends he was hoping it was going to be him so he had something from her. he wondered what it was and wondered what was making her look so sad for. But he didn't even want to leave her side. he wanted to go home with her so bad. But it seemed that he had not choice but to go home. usagi sighed and knew what he was thinking about. but she could understand why his family would want him to go home. They wanted him to go and spend time with them on their family trip. So she was not going to judge them on that one. They seemed to love him. But sometimes she wondered if they pushed that whore on him. But if they ever crossed paths again. it was not going to be a good thing. She was going to make her pay for the shit she pulled. This time she was not going to be nice about it. She was going to go all out. She was not going to walk away with out some things broken on her. and maybe hef face messed up. As well some of sailor saturns posion into her. oh how she would love to do that right now. She deserved everything that was coming to her.

"Well I'm thinking about how summer was going to be like. I will have to go back being neo queen serenit. As well try to help find my two missing sons. believe me i haven't had nothing normal for a long time. but i will be going back home for the summer and i will miss you my diamond." said usagi

Sky smiled he knew that she was going to be busy. But he knew that she would find them sooner or later. her two sons who been missing. usagi knew that was something he knew there was going to be a very long and depressing summer. but he knew that he would be back with her sooner or later. but then again he would love to go back home with his serenity. but he knew his parents wanted him home to go on their little gay trips. and he had to suffer through said trip. but he was happy that she would miss her. and he was going to miss her out of everyone else and he just found her to. and he had a feeling that he was going to be stuck with the bitch. But he hoped tamaki and draco would be found soon. He wanted to meet them so bad. But for now he was going to enjoy what time he had left with her. he was going to miss or so much. He just wished he was able to bring her with him. That is what he wanted. But he had to think on that one since she would probably end up beating the crap out of diaspro. Even though he would love to have her to do that to her. but his parents would hate her for even doing that since they think she is such a perfect little angel who don't do nothing wrong. But one day they are going to prove to them that she was this evil little whore who fucks pretty much anything that had a penis. But nope not until they are able to see what she really is. They are going to think she was miss perfect. And the little angel who is prefect to be his wife. Like hell that was ever going to happen. Only woman who is going to be his wife was going to be his serenity.

"I'm going to miss you a lot as well my serenity. We have each other now my moon goddess. please stay safe while doing the search." said Sky

usagi perked up and she grabbed the gift's and handed it to sky in hope he would care for it like she has. she knew they others were watching her from the bushed and was happy for her. She gave him a sword that was made out of the black crystal and silver crystal like her sword that was made out of her crystal and his crystal. She even made his earrings with both black crystal and silver crystal. He was touched and had a feeling these gifts mean a lot to her and her family. he has never been given such a wonderful gift that was like this before. It was the best gift he has ever gotten. He was always going to keep them by him. He was even going to take them with him on his trip so he was able to have her with him in spirit. His heart sunk knowing she was not there. But with these it would make things better. As if she was there with him. He looked up knowing she was waiting for him to tell her what he thought about her gifts she had given him. usagi smiled waiting for him to tell her what he thought. She just hoped he loved what she had basically given to him. She was able to sense and feel what he was feeling right now. But she wanted to hear what he felt. Even though she already knew what he felt by his emotions. But she did like hearing words when it came down things she wanted to hear.

"Thank you my serenity, this is the best gift i have ever been given." said Sky

usagi smiled brightly when he said he loved what she had given to him. as the two of them enjoyed the last night they had together until they see each other again the fallowing school year. he would miss her so much he would skip his world to spend time with her. as the stars shined over to the who were meant to be while the both of then was being watched from the bushs. but then again she was going to miss him while they are apart from each other. but then again that was apart of the bond that soul mates share with each other. while the ones who watched them only smiled at the happy feeling they see usag8 in. they let her have her last night together with her soul mate since they are all going home in the morning. usagi smiled as she and sky watched everyone from where they were sitting. They even talking about what was on their minds. Trying to forget that they have to part ways in the morning. They were trying to make the best of what time they had left with each other. Even though sky really didn't want to go home since his vacation was not going to be fun. But usagi was not much better. He just hopes she would find her two sons this time. That is what he hoped for the most right now.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

* * *

usagi made it through the time gates while thor and Loki along with some of the scouts as well. While minako and ami was taking her things along with draco and tamaki things to her room. it seemed she had the permission from her grandmother to bring them here with her. they just found draco and tamaki about a week ago. they knew that they were not still in good shape. but they were not able to be away from usagi or thor and loki. It seemed that thoth was killed in battle while abuse and was burned to death so Loki took tamaki as his son it was what thoth wanted.. Well tamaki thought of loki as his dad since he watched his father burned to death before him. but she was hoping that they would be accepted. while her other kids are out there doing their thing that they normally do. While ami and takiki along with a few others will be working in the hospital wing. The included her mother since she is after all was the best psychologist at one time. And now she decided to do it again. usagi smiled when she saw her friends who she thought was her sisters. She knew they would have a shock when they see tamaki and draco. But she hoped they would accept the two of them as their own family. she worried about them when it came down to others they haven't met just yet. So this was going to be tough one. She just hope they would not make any comments or try anything that would set them off. She didn't want to have to have them restrained again.

"Hello all this is draco and tamaki. their the one's that was missing. they will be staying in the dorm with us until they are able to handle to stay on their own. It only has been a week since they have been found. But others will be around to help them while I am in class so you all will know. Come to them slowly until they are used to being around you," explained usagi

Stella went over to draco and tamaki first. they only shoved their faces into her hair. they saw them was shacking in fear. they were only released before she came here. they were close to their other siblings as well other family and friends,. szayel the mate and husband to renge her one daughter has a job in the hospital wing of the the school. Ami and a few others are going to be working there as well. Including her mother. not some bullshit lie since she saw the paper herself. But she also hoped that tamaki and draco would not react badly. she knew that they are finally used to the girls since they knew that they would not harm them. but they just met sky who is and the other guys. So this was going to be tricky since they need to understand to not move quick until they are used to them and not deem a threat to them. since it was not going to be a good thing because it was going to be a freak out. When that happens she and someone else has to restrain them. and they all hated doing that because it breaks all of their hearts to even have to do that to them..

"Hello my diamond how was your summer, this is draco and tamaki they are my sons who we just found. Go to them slowly until they used to you all please," said usagi

Sky let the spell take over him as he was back in his diamond form. He felt sick on what he and the others seen. How could someone do something sick like that. he knew that they will be well taken Care of. thor and loki came over to take them away to settle in as well give them their medication as well. most of all to give usagi a little break. Everyone watched them walk off. They would make sure they would be loved. And make sure that they are going to make sure they feel like they are family to them all. They watched with sad eyes knowing they are trying their best in trying to be strong. Sky sighed he was going to help them out as best as he was able to do so. Tamaki has eyes like his violate. Well eyes that he was able go be comfortable with since he was not able to be in his diamond form. But he does it when he is alone though. Even the other guys wanted to help as well. no one should have to go through what they had to go through. Sky sighed as they all made their way over to a area so they would be able to relax a bit. While usagi leaned her head on his shoulder. He knew she was overly tiered when it came down to what she had been going through. But now she as much more help.

"It would have been loads better if i had seen you my serenity. and your more of a goddess than i remembered." purred Sky

usagi only smiled he was still smooth. That was her diamond. She took not he was wearing outfits made to look like the ones he used to have. It suited him more. As well still know how to get her going when it came down to how he talked to her. she missed him dearly when they were apart from one another. Even though she was busy. It still didn't stop her from missing him. she was going to be pissed at him if he had done what he had done and what was said in the paper that he had done. then she was going to kick his ass herself this time. she just hoped he would tell her the truth on what and why he was in the papers with that whore. She wanted to know why he would even be next to her in the first place since he told her he never ever wanted to do nothing with her. and most of all that he hated her with everything he had. From what she saw along with everyone else. They saw him all cozy with that filthy bitch. How could he even want to be near her. even after he claimed to care for her. that what hurt the most. Even though this was not the only time he had lied to her. so she wanted to see if he had the balls to lie to her again. if he does she was going to be the one to kick his ass this time. then hand him over to the others to kick his ass to teach him a lesion in lying to her.

"Hey are you ok my serenity. is everything ok?" asked Sky

"You know i wasn't going to say anything. but me and the others had found something in the papers about you and the whore that we all wish to kill or either throw her into the gates of hell. Or the worst part of the time gates. I would like the truth why you were seen with her like that." said usagi

Sky only sighed he had a feeling that they would of seen that in the papers. So sure he was going to tell her the truth. hell he was pissed off when he saw it. No wonder why everyone was pissed off seeing him. He burned the new paper after reading it. Then brought a few more and whipped his ass with it after taking a nasty shit. That all it was good for. Burning and whipping your ass with. He even pissed on some as well. Even though her face looked like shit. Even though she thought she was the hottest woman alive and think all men wanted her. but he had to say she was never hot and never wanted her. sure they were friends growing up. But he hated her even then. He didn't even like the fact his parents hooked them up. But bella deserved the truth. and he was going to give her the truth. most of all he was usagi to send some letters to the others to let them know what was what. He didn't need to have them hating him again after finally gaining their trust back. Most of all amara, REIand all of the scouts. Her father and mother and her other parents hela and hades. So he was going to do the correct thing. He was going to tell his serenity the truth about what she and the others saw. And send a letter that was going to tell the truth on what the others had seen. They deserved the truth since he didn't need to go back on their bad side again. since he had to work getting off the bad side the last time. he finally had their trust and didn't need to lose that trust again. so he was going to make sure he keeps that trust going. He shivered when he felt amara and rei behind him waiting for what he was going to say. He better say the truth.

"Our family take trips on the same island, but there was no relations with her i barely enjoyed kissing her when we were together. diaspro don't have many friends and we all know why that is. then again she has a habit of sending people screaming. her voice is like nails on a chalk board or being anally raped in the ear. I would fuck Wiseman and endymion before that." said Sky

usagi only laughed at what he had just said. it was a good one. and she would have to write that one down. then again it was all true from what he had said. probably had the planet was wanting to kill her or had some kind of sickness from doing her. she was happy that was not true. she was able to tell when he was lying to her so this was a good thing that he was speaking the truth to her. that is all that mattered that he spoke the truth to her. while sky saw the relief all over her face. this was something that he loved seeing. he missed her so much that it hurt, and how many nights he had to take himself by hand to relieve himself. He just was so happy to be back with her. that is all that mattered. Well that and tamaki and draco are here and safe and sound with their mother. He would love to get to know them since none of them was able to have had that chance. But they were told to take it in steps since you don't want to overload them. he knew that the girls was thinking the same thing. They all are going to make them feel welcomed and loved. They are family to them all. Well they are going to be his step children of he had his way in making his usagi his wife like they should have been back in the first silver kingdom. He hoped he would be a good father to them if he and usagi did get married.

"Well not as if it matters to me or anything. not as if i have any claim over you or anything." mumbled usagi

Sky looked at her and seen sadness in her gem like eyes. he wondered why she was so sad. then he remembered that poor kid and his grandmother. Added with draco in which made things way worst. how could someone do something so terrible to their own flesh and blood. he knew of draco story and it was one and the same. He just didn't know how he ended up with tamaki. Then he remembered. Minerva one of the loyal follows to dumbledor kidnapped him. She handed him over to tamaki grandmother since they seemed to have been friends. he was sure that his grandmother the banished goddess. and that was for sure that she was tossed into hell. and he knew for sure that usagi had done that to make her live in hell and made her suffer when it came down to what she had done to her sons. Sky sighed and hoped she forgave him for even seeing what she saw in the news. He would send letters out later to the others to explain what happened. He kinda was tempted to let them go and kill her. but he knew it was not the best thing in the world. As well it was not the correct timing yet when it came down to that. but if she keeps pushing like she was it was not going to take long. And her life would be no more. Even though he would take the offer to send her to hell for a month or two. He knew the lord of the underworld would love to kill her. but he was going to be waiting for her to come to his realm so he was able to make her suffer for all of eternity.

"Well i hope we are more than friends my serenity. Something that should have been when we were in the first silver kingdom before it fell. Endymion is no more we can finally be together." purred Sky

usagis eyes went wide but she was not able to say anything back but she did blush brightly. Oh her diamond still got it. she knew only few people who could make her feel that way. she heard something crash land somewhere near here. she flashed out of there quickly to where the crash landing was only to see a female passed out with a pixi with her. while she put the little pixi in her pocket so it would be safe and sound until she was able to get the girl back to the school. as put the female over her shoulder turn on het heal and back to the school in a flash to get her checked out. That crash was not one that should be over looked. It seemed she must of tried her best to get to somewhere that was safe. usagi signed and wondered what and where she had been. The feeling was familiar and the scents on her as well. but she was not in good shape right now. So ami and her mother and takiki was going to have someone to come in to get checked out. Szyel as well since he took the job with the others. Even Stein joined in on the job as well mayuri.. They were board and wanted to be somewhere else to work their medical training. Even though it would work well around here since their methods are kinda needed to be upgraded a bit. Plus harley would be a great doctor. Since she has not used her medical degree in a long time But she wanted to know what in the world was going on and what happened to her to make her come here and crash. She guessed they would find out sooner or later when she woke up.

* * *

_meanwhile the following day_

Layla opened her eyes and looked around her she noticed she was somewhere she didn't even know where she was. she remembered before she passed out to see ice blue eyes. Those eyes where warm and kind. As if she was able to trust whoever it was the person that came to save her from her crash. she got up and went to the window to see her baby pixi flying around while she was asleep. Something she seemed to do best. She just wished that she would not do stuff like that. the little pixi was going to be the death of her when it came down to how she handled herself. But then again she was still a baby in pixi standards. she rushed out of the room down some of the halls seeing if she was able to find her little pixi. She just hoped she was able to get to her and make sure she was ok. she only ran into a tall male with blind hair but then again she could be a chick, he or she was with a male with hair along with blue eyes. But that was not the case. The elder lady who was with them wondered if the girl was ok.. But what caught her eyes was two newer males had the shaking boys in the both male's arms as they whispered to them. they looked wounded and scared as if something had happened to them to make them the way there were right now. She wondered what it was. Because it made her heartache from seeing how afraid and wounded they looked.,

"Well hello layla how are you doing today. my kaneko saved you from your crash landing." Said amara

amara knew her appeal on ladies and sometimes men. but she sent a kind smile to the girl to show her it was ok to speak. layla sensed nothing but calm and happiness from both of them.. but she seen the blond and silver headed boy's seseenem better days. but it was something that was none of her business. but she had to say the older males are rather hot, even the blond and black hair ones was hot as well. but she knew not to go near them they are taken. well that what she thought that is. She didn't even know one of them was with lunarian and asgard just yet. Even though she would like to know where she was as well. but for now she was kinda wondering what happened to the blond and silver haired boys. It seemed that she did something to freak them out. And with her being curious she had to ask what happened. And wondered if they were ok. while the elder woman left after she saw that she was ok. even though she didn't even know who she was. thor and loki ran their hands through tamaki and dracos hair to keep them calm. But it seemed to not be working. But the girl didn't know any better so they were not going to yell at her for freaking them out.

"Thanks. Are they ok over there." asked Layla

Tamaki and draco flinched and whimpered from what she had asked. Thor and loki purred to try to sooth tamaki and draco down. Thor. And Loki are very overly protective over tamaki and draco when they have been found. Well tamaki is now Loki new son but draco is his son as well. They all are protective over the two of them. it seemed they enjoyed the purring. loki and thor sighed the girl didn't know what happened. But it didn't help with what was going on. but when they saw them snuggle into thor and loki it meant a good sign. Layla had a feeling she should of never ever asked what she had asked. She felt for them. amara was gonna explain on what happened. But not all of it since they didn't know who this girl was. It was their protective nature when it came down to their family. And her you g princes and princesses. amara sighed and knew that he had to make sure that she was not going to trigger them. they hated to restrain them it broke all of their hearts when they have to do that. ami was doing a check up on them while he was going to be the one who was talking. They have to wait until they are knocked out to check their stitchs in their anal and a few other areas.

"Thats good but the our young princes has some healing that is needed to be done. but it is their own story to tell. was there something you were searching for?" asked amara

Layla cursed when she finally remembered what she was doing until she ran into them. she rushed out of the halls knocking tamaki and draco to the ground. She didn't even realize that they were still not mentally well yet. while rose and Loki and thor cursed to girl sing they had to restrain tamaki and draco to make sure they didn't hurt themselves like the last time it had happened like this. ami and takiki magically forced the calming medicine down their throats. As well something that would put them asleep so they could have the full checkup on them. and make sure the infections and other stuff was gone. And most of all check the stitchs. When they stitched up after the surgery to remove the objects out of their anal walls. It was badly infected. So they needed to make sure they have it all handled. But the only way they are able to check them in those areas was when they are basically knocked out. thor and loki rocked them back and forth while whispering to them it seemed to help until the medicine kicked in. running their fingers through their hair was a huge help as well. they just have to make sure they don't hit the stitchs on their heads. Layla ran into the class room but was caught with her little pixi from the girl who she remembered now that saved her.

* * *

_meanwhile two hour later_

usagi was in a lot of shock from what she was hearing. she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. she sensed no lies from her when she told them her story. she knew this was not going to be a easy mission if it was endymion. they thought they was dead. but how was they able to get the pixi's. she knew she would have to contact mother hela and hades to let him know that he was going to have to open the portal to let them through. She knew they are trying to get to her. even though she was not happy about going against them once more. She has no choice in the matter when it came down to this. she was the only one who was able to get to them. and most of all to defeat them. she needed to make sure they all knew what they are about to get into. And what the underworld is like. the girls and blood adopted mother queen hela was going to worry like there is no tomorrow when it came down to her. he hated when stuff like this happened to her. but what in the world were they doing with pixi's. but she knew what and why he is trying to do. they knew that he is trying to get to her. because endymion knew that she would do just about anything to save creatures that didn't deserve what he was probably going to do to them. and as well she was the only one who was able to get them all inside of the underworld.

"If we are going to do this you must follow my orders. one of my blood adopted fathers and mother is the rulers of the underworld. But they probably sent you to me to get the help you needed. if it is endymion, we will have a lot to handle. he is very tricky and dangerous. other than being super obsessed with me." Explained usagi

Layla had stars in her eyes this was her hero the person she wished to be like. the person heard stories about and read about in every history book. she hoped that the two of them would be best friends . the sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity is there before them, usagi would have to bring her sword with her. since she would have to use it while she was down there. But it seemed she had another fangirl though. She was not happy about having another fangirl. But she would help her to get her little pixi back. Well if they are still alive that is. since she knew how the two of them worked. So they would be like super lucky to get the pixi's back alive. usagi sighed trying to calm her nerves down from what she was going to have to do for everyone. She knew how they thought and they would only work with her. since he is trying to get to her. they must have been plotting this out for a good while. faragonda sighed she didn't like the fact that her grandbaby has to go down to the underworld to face those two men who made her life a living hell. But there was not much choice they have right now. Since they would only speak to her. while the others would get the pixi's free. Well if they were still alive when they find them.

"Now only usagi who is the leader of this mission. along layla, stella will be going. now go and prepare." ordered Faragonda

Everyone left to gather what was needed and the ones who was going to be staying behind. thor and loki said they would watch over tamaki and draco for her while she was going on this mission. They wanted to cry for her since she was going to have to deal with person who made her suffer since the first silver kingdom. And as well the person that killed diamond her soul mate two times. But he's reincarnated and back to be with the one he is meant to be with. While the others who was going to be staying here. they offered to help as well. usagi sighed and left to go and call hela. Since she was going to be the one to open the portal to let them in. she also knew she was not going to be happy when she found out what was going on. but what can she do when it came down to what was going on. she knew one thing. This was not going to be easy for her. She just Hope's that he will not kill her diamond again. she would be devastated if it happens again. but she will do her best to get those pixi's back. Well if they are alive that is. she just hoped of their new friend sake that they are alive. She would hate to know that the evil fucker from her past would kill something so cute. That would make her feel bad and hate him more.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was outside saying their goodbyes. Usagi in her cosmos form ready to go. she already talked to her blood adopted mother well one of them. she got hela to be ready for them to arrive. the ones who was staying behind in her and her husband palace to wait for them to come back. But for now she was going to say her goodbyes to her little tamaki and draco and thor and Loki to let them know she will be ok and will come back. They seemed to not be taking it all that well about her going to the underworld fighting people who made her life hell. But she knew they would be well taken care of while she was gone. Their siblings would be coming and going since they have to go and do what they had to do. usagi ran her fingers through their soft hair while making sure they knew that she would be coming back to them alive. Everyone knew this was hard for them. but there was not much they are able to do right now on this. they would be here to help them the best they could. But they would be extremely hurt and even worst if they lost their mother from this mission. But they knew that usagi would come back alive. Maybe a little hurt. But that was only to be expected when it came down to who and what she was going to be facing when she gets to the underworld.

"my little ones please be good for everyone and your uncle and father while I am gone.. i promised i will be back." said usagi

Tamaki and draco nuzzled their head's into her hair and cried silently. while thor and loki sighed. They were trying to hold back tears knowing who she has to face. They knew they were worried about losing their mother. But they understood that since they was worried as well to send their usako there with endymion was lurking about. this was breaking their hearts. while thor and loki went over and tried to take them off of usagi. tamaki and draco knew that it was loki and thor. But they were having such a hard time to even let their mother go to do something like this. they just cant lose her. not right now that is. sure they knew they would be taken care of. But they cant lose their mother. usagi sighed and ran her fingers through their hair. as she kissed them on the forehead as well whispered that she loved them. loki and thor whispered to her to let her know that they would be with them all the time. or one of the others if they have to go and do something. usagi thanked them with all of her heart. This was breaking her heart to even leave them like this with their current state they were in. but she had no choice in the matter. But they knew their mother was someone who was going to be a protector and a fighter. It was something she was known for. But they didn't have to like it. None of their siblings like it. But they just dealt with it.

"The red fountain boys will be going with you." said Saladin

Musa and techa and flora groaned. they didn't get to go but they boys do this all the time and was able to their pride. but then again maybe they could help tamaki and draco so they was used to them as well. as the boys waited for their orders. but they knew they the two of them has all of the help and comfort while their mother was gone. So they knew usagi was going to be ok for the time being. But they knew that was not what has been bothering her. none of them liking what she has to do. but they basically has no choice in the matter when it came down to the fact she has to go against the evil bastard prince who made her life a living hell. They were told that they would only work with her. only because they are basically obsessed with her. so they kidnapped something they knew that she would be coming to them so she was able to save them. it just completely pissed them all off that this had to happen to usagi. but they would try their best to make sure that she would be ok. and that she would come back to them all. Well maybe a bit injured but they knew she would be coming back to them alive. That is all that they were hoping for. They all cant think of life if they lost usagi.

"Why would we need high school boys if we have the best of the realms with us." said Layla

usagi huffed and rolled her eyes that was funny she was snarky and she liked her. they would get along just fine. while tamaki and draco relaxed into thor and loki arms.. usagi smiled and kissed her son's on the forehead as his birth right shined brightly. she walked over to the one who she was jacking the bike off of. Riven arched a brow and wondered what in the world bella was doing. She didn't know how to ride something like this. well that is what he thought. While everyone watched knowing what bella was going to do. some of them was smirking. They knew their bella well. and she loved to kill people she thought her bitch. And that is what she was doing right now when it came down to the one known as riven. That was what they were told when they finally came over. Thor and Loki along with the scouts also enjoyed to join in killing rivens male pride when it came down to him being a total jerk. amara was one of them that enjoyed it. minako made him her ken doll to kill his male pride. She basically found out he was one ugly woman when he was dressed up as one.

"Get off the bike bitch boy." ordered usagi

Riven gawked she just didn't order him like that. then again she was stronger and powerful than he was so he obeyed and yes he was really turned on by that fact she had ordered him like that. but he knew he had to think of something that was going to rid him of the boner that he was sporting and that would be known. As usagi mounted the bike with layla behind her. as she took off in full speed something she loved to do was speed. they all had to agree she was faster than them. as they all landed next to her and went to prepare to leave she gave them the spot to reach queen hela. Riven shivered when he felt minako and rei smirking at him. He knew what they was planning. And that is something he was not looking forward to again. it was killing his male pride slowly. He just didn't know why the hell they would just not leave his male pride alone. It was like they enjoyed to do stuff like this. and it was something that everyone thought it was the right thing for them to do to him. It was just something he just wished for them to stop. But it was never going to happen. Since there was more of them was doing it to him. But he basically took his fate since they would not stop what they are doing. Since they are getting their enjoyment out of making him suffer.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

They all landed to see a woman in a pressed black leather. her dark eyes of the queen of the underworld with a Male with blond headed man next to him who must be her husband.. she came over and kissed usagi and hugged her. while sky shot the woman with a look. hades smiled and hugged usagi to let her know he was happy to see their blood adopted daughter. Hades and hela arched a brow at sky. They knew he is now going diamond. they knew that was their little hellcat's soul mate. But they were still not happy to know what he had done. But they did learn his lesson for what he pulled from thor and loki. So they were going to let it go. but when they heard about what was going on with endymion. it pissed them off to no ends to know he somehow escaped his prison in their realm. Bad enough about albus was brought back to life. They had a feeling that was going to happen. They knew their hellcat would defeat him again. usagi sighed as she hugged her blood adopted mother and father they knew what she was feeling right now. Most of all it added to the stress with albus being brought back to life. She knew her son knew about it. But he was going to be ok. well that is what she hoped that is. since she knew that albus is obsessed with her son. Stella looked around and had to say she thought the underworld would have been more different. but she was wrong with what she thought. It was rather nice from where they are right now. But that would be different when it came down to the rest of the underworld that is. they just haven't seen the gates of hell just yet. Even though they knew it was going to be more than once they would see the underworld and as well the gates of hell.

"Welcome back my little hellcat. how is my little hellions? I hope they are doing well. me and your mother have been worried about them. we also was planning to come and see them soon. Welcome to our home friends. And you as well diamond of the black moon clan who was reincarnated as sky. you are always welcome here. but only the ones who will be with our daughter will be going with her. while the rest of you will be in our palace until they are done.." said hela

usagi only nodded to her group. While she smiled to the others to let them know they will be well taken care of while they were on their search. the others left with hades and hela when he snapped her fingers and left in green and black flames. well after they gave a warning that there might be others down here. he knew his wife and mate had been wanting to put on a dinner party and now they had some new friends to be able to have fun with and talk about things with. They knew that their daughter had her sword they have given to her with her so that made is much better for them.

"Make sure you don't use any fairy magic here since it will not work. As well it will drain your power until you return home. And please listen to everything i tell you. if it is endymion you will be tricked, endymion is very extremely violent. Well you all seen my memories so you know what he is able to do. come along this way." ordered usagi

everyone nodded and followed her to where ever she was taking them. she was in her sailor cosmos form. stella was kinda creeped out by the place they were at. There was just a feeling about this place that puts you on edge. this was the underworld after all. and this endymion is not someone she want to be face to face with. She knew all the horrid things that they had done to her sister. Well she thought of usagi as her sister. She just hoped she thought of her the same way. Her father even thought of her as his daughter after she told him everything about her. she remembers seeing what endymion had done to her. never in all of their lifetimes they would of thought there was someone or beings out there would be so dark and evil. But they learn rather quick that there is evil beings out there that would make your skin craw with the evil you know they are able to do. when viewing usagi memories was horrible. But they knew she was there with them. that is all that matters. They knew Layla was still trying to process what she viewed. but it was something that needed to be done when they are about to be face to face with one of the evil sick freak who had done the worst things that could be done to a living soul. But they knew they are not going to be facing endymion since they are not what they are after. He done this to get to usagi. and that made them worried to no ends. But he knew she would come back to him every time. For now they needed to keep their mind clear so endymion would not be able to get into their heads. And hope he will not kill off diamond again.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_chapter 7_

* * *

They all followed usagi to where she was leading them. they were still trying to make sure they did what they were told. they stopped at double doors with two statures. usagi put her hand on the doors as she pulsed with power. they all watched with awe this was something they never ever seen before. When they all saw her glowing it was beautiful. They knew what neo queen serenity was able to do since she is a goddess of the moon. They saw the statues bowed down to her. they must of known that she was here for business. Sky was in awe at his serenity. He knew what she ws able to this was the first time when they seen this.. she was something that was rare. He knew she was going to be his. He shook his head he needed to make sure he kept his mind clear. He had to do what he was told to do. since it was something he has never ever encountered before. Well none of them has ever encountered before. But they knew they would be seeing more and more of this sort of thing. And most of all other missions like this. usagi sighed and knew this was only the beginning. She was not happy to see the evil asshole who made her life hell. But she knew it was not going to be the end today. Bad enough albus escaped and starting another war that they are going to have to fight. But for now she needed to save something that didn't deserve to be harmed by endymion. She just hoped for her new friend sake even though she was a fan girl. But she was a new friend to her and the others. she just hoped these pixi's are still alive and was not used to create some dark spell or have been eaten to gain some sort of powers that he think he could use to kill her. or make her life a living hell. Even though she knew that was coming. It was to be expected when endymion pulled this. so she basically prepared herself for whatever he had plotted out.

"I'm not sure how fairy magic works against endymion he's lunarian. so if it will come down to it use your powers. I place a spell on you so you will be able to use your powers here. I have control over the underworld and the gates of hell since I am a high captain to the soul king. As well the blood adopted daughter to queen hela and king hades. But make sure your throwing everything you have at him. only at my command i have to try to see how powerful his is now. Most of all remember to keep your minds clear. he would use whatever you are thinking or memories against you. Ask sky he also knows what he is able to do." ordered usagi

Everyone nodded to her ordered. While sky shivered at the memories of endymion. They knew they have to follow them so they would be able to get out of here alive. They knew how dangerous that the evil bastard is. So they will do whatever they were told. stella and Layla was happy that they are able to use their powers. They didn't want to have usagi go in and do everything. Even though they hated the fact that she was even doing this. she didn't need to face the evil bastard who made her life hell. They all shook their heads to make sure that they keep their minds clear. Because endymion could be anywhere close by. they followed usagi where they needed to go. they knew she was in her neo queen serenity mode. she had been down in the underworld more than once. well the last time was when she had to go there for emma her one daughter that she blood adopted to save her soul mate and bring him back to life. the other person she did it for was for regina and brought robin back to life. she was going to test them on how much power they gained since they last seen each other. she never wanted to face them again but she had no choice to do this. she just hoped that the pixi's are still alive. She just had a feeling that they might have been killed. Or used to make something or even create something. Or just be eaten to gain some form of powers that they could use to make them much more stronger. She just hoped that they are still alive when they get there. she knew their new friend would be crushed if her pixi friends would be found dead. So she prayed to everything that they would be still alive when they arrive to where their hide out is. she knew how to sense the evil sick freaks.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

usagi along with sky and layla rushed to where running water was to save stella and Brandon since they heard them scream. usagi knew they didn't meet up with endymion yet. Because she did feel immense pain where her cursed marking are. when they reached the cliff usagi sighed. she knew what she needed to do. it seemed that she was the only one who was able to save them at this point in time. since she told everyone to save their power and strength for the fight that is going to come. she flew down to were she seen only stella was and saver her ass, when she landed she made sure stella was ok. When she saw that she was not wounded just in shock from losing Brandon down the river. They would have to get him back after they were done getting the pixi's back. All her cursed markings felt like they were bleeding. she felt him close from the pain that she was feeling. they were there and alive. She felt sick to even know this. she even felt fear knowing that they are waiting for her. but she needed to be strong for everyone. Since she was the only one who was able to do this. she closed her eyes and cleared her mind to be able to do this without being mind raped. She also made sure the silver crystal was inside of her body. She didn't need that to be taken. Then endymion would all be fucked if that even happened.

"It is endymion they are here and waiting for me. I can feel his evil. Me and layla will go ahead of all of you. layla you will be coming and save the pixi's once i have endymion distracted." Ordered usagi

Layla nodded as she flew up with usagi and dropped her a little way's so she would watch what she does best. She was worried about her new friends. she was also her hero she always admired. And now she was seeing what she does best. sky and stella made their way over to where they were. usagi took a deep breath knowing it was better to get it done and over with. she knew that the bastard was able to sense that she was near. but that was endymion for you. she felt the slimy way endymion felt always. she knew endymion was here because of her cursed markings. Endymion hide himself well enough from hela and hades to know he was here. usagi was not even happy about doing this. but she would do this for her friends and family. she just cant let endymion harm no one anymore. Endymion would have to kill her before he could get to anyone else. Even her diamond since he is here with her. Endymion would have to try his hardest to kill her since he would not kill her easy. Or even kill her diamond for the third time. Even though endymion did try many of times. But failed in doing so. Endymion would fail again. she knew that was for sure. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to make sure he didn't feel her fear. She needed to be clear minded and her emotions not there so he was not able to read them. she felt that endymion is watching her from his hiding place. She just hoped her friends and diamond would not have to see what endymion would do to her. Usagi's eyes shifted when she finally made it to endymions hiding place. Endymion only smirked when he set his eyes on her. usagi wanted to barf from what she felt from him. but she has to make sure that she was not letting endymion feel or sense what she was feeling or even thinking.

"Look who it is why isn't the little moon princess now queen you filthy whord that you are. Oh how I missed you warming my bed at night and the color of your blood on my hands after I made you suffer like you deserved. Oh how you screamed when I used that spell to majw my cock grow to cause you pain. look at you serenity. You look like a whore. Well but then again you were a whore. That is all you ever were. Nothing but a whore who I could fuck. As well making you suffer like you deserved you worthless low life whore." Hissed endymion

usagi shivered from what endymion had basically said. She felt what he was feeling the lust he was pushing off of hinself. she wanted to barf and run away from this. but she was not going to let him win. She was not going to be weak. She was going to be strong and show endymion that he was not going to affect her. even though that is what he is doing. But she was not going to show him what she was feeling. It was only nature for what she was feeling after what endymion had done to her. she knew she had to keep him busy so layla was able to get the pixi's. usagi sighed mentally when she felt endymion alive. That is what she was worried about. since she knew how endymion thought. So it was something she was not happy about when she felt endymion alive. His lifeforce was a tad bit weak from the amount of time he's been in the underworld. usagi felt sky and stella watching her from the rock they chose to hide behind it until they were needed. She also felt their worry for her. and the disgust when they set their eyes on endymion. But it seems that sky who is her diamond remember everything from what happen to him from endymion. She also felt their anger as well. it was only natural for what they were feeling. usagi was not going to show no fear to endymion no longer. she needed to keep him talking so layla was able to go and get the pixi free from their prison. she didn't know what the jack ass wanted with them. but she was not going to let them be used by the evil fucker who was out to get her still. plus the forced marks of endymion burned. She used her silver crystal to push power to push into his curse markings but only to make him hiss in pain. she smirked darkly to show him she was not

"fuck off endymion, you have no more power over me. Your nothing but a sick freak that made my life and diamonds life a living hell since the fall of the silver kingdom." hissed usagi

**"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHAT YOU WANT AND DON'T WANT! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FILTHY WHORE WHO DON'T DESERVE NOTHING IN THE WORLD! NOW LOOK AT YOU! YOUR MORE OF A LITTLE FREAK WHORE THAN THE LAST TIME I SEEN YOU! BUT THAT DON'T MATTER NOW! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MINE FOREVER! AND MAKE SURE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! PAIN AND SUFFERING! THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE! AS WELL A WHORE THAT WILL BE FILL UNTIL IT LEAKS OUT OF YOU!"** roared endymion

usagi eyes shifted and saw layla give the signal that she did what she was told to do. she used a spell to make encased everyone in the silver sphere again and gotten away from there far enough they wont be able to sense her. she heard him scream in anger and knew she was going to regret doing what she had just done. Because endymions anger affects the marking on her bodg. Her markings burned and stung from his anger at her. she was bleeding like a mother fucker. usagi groaned in pain from his anger at her. she knew that endymion had this strange power over her for a long time since the first fall of the silver kingdom. she just wanted to sit down for a while so she was able to catch her breath. But for now she needed to get them all away from endymion. so she was going to try to get them as far away from where they were. She knew she was going to fall over from what she was feeling when she got everyone to safety. they didn't even know what she was feeling right now. Most of all the blood she was losing at this point in time. Her fuku was covered in it. when she felt the pain leave her she knew that they would be a safe distance away from endymion. she knew when they finally land they would know what she was feeling. But for now she was going to try her best to get them all away from danger. That is the only thing she has on her mind right now is to save them and get them to safety.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi had to sit down for a while to calm her frantic nerves and the pain all over her body. layla hugged usagi even though she is covered in blood. She wanted to thank her for the help for what she had done for her. when she felt her flinch and hiss in pain. She knew that her new friend was suffering from. She suffered for her to get the pixi's back. She thanks her with everything she had in her. she was her hero all her life. And now she was more of her hero as well. but for now she knew that they have to find out what they had to do to get Brandon back. Sky looked at his serenity with worry. He never thought he would be face to face with endymion again. It was just weird to see him here of all places. He knew that she done this for them. he had a feeling that this was far from over. but they would be there with her all of the way. Even though they didn't know what they would do to help since they never ever fought something like endymion, only usagi and himself knew what he was able to do. usagi smiled to Layla to let her know that she would be ok. that she has been dealing with this sort of thing for far to long. Layna only bowed her head in shame for even bringing her into danger with the two who made her suffer or so long. But she knew if usagi was angry or hated her for anything like this. she would of told her or felt it that is. She knew this is who usagi is. she would do about anything for the ones she loved most in the world. That is something she admired about usagi. the stories that was told about her. they don't do her any justice when you see her in person. She is a great person. And she was not ashamed to call her a friends. she was not going to leave her side ever. She wanted to fight beside her always and hope she will let her fight next to her. since it would be a honor to fight next to her. Hell she didn't even know she was in front of the sailor scouts when she woke up. Well a few of them that is.

"I'm going there and bitch slap me a bitch and get my man back." growled Stella

usagi sighed she just wanted to go and relax a bit. But it seemed she had to go and rescue Brandon. Even though she knew who took Brandon. So she was the only one who would be able to help him. she must make stella understand what she needed to do. because she is once again the only one who was able to save one of them.. they all knew that usagi was going to be the one who was able to take him out since she is neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. that is something that is power in the underworld. As well with her being the blood adopted daughter of the queen and king of the underworld. they all knew she knew what she was doing. Stella blinked nearly forgetting on who was with them. it was something she needed to make sure that she was able to pay attention to her best friend. Well the person who she thought of as a sister. usagi stood up and knew it was time to move out. She wanted to get out of this place before endymion found them. sky rushed over to make sure she was ok. he knew she was bleeding from the amount of blood that was leaking out of her. Her fuku was all covered in it. Even the area where he back was leaning again the stone wall. There was just loads of blood that was there. He hated to even think of what caused the blood. Oh how he hated endymion and always will. He wanted to kill him himself just like he did to him. But for now he needed to keep his temper in check. He was just overly protective when it came down to the ones she loved most in the world. He had a feeling that endymion didn't even know he had children when he did those things to usagi. he needed to make sure usagi children will be safe and not harmed.

"Stella leave this to me. i know who you are talking about." said usagi

Stella smiled as they followed usagi to where Brandon was being held at. They just have to say they were blessed to have someone like her around. they went into a palace type of place. first they picked up someone before they even made it inside. Well basically usagi tossed him over her shoulder to make sure he was not going to run away again. she also had to explain to stella on what she was going to do. and what she was going got to say. So she didn't think of anything bad when it came down to how she was going to help Brandon to escape the one who took him. And how the royals think as well. it seemed whoever it was having a wedding. when they seen usagi in neo queen serenity form. they all bowed to her it seemed they all had mad respect for her once your known as family of the queen and king of the underworld then you have mad respect,. Bella talked up with her arms crossed. And usagi is the one who is the queen and king of the underworlds blood adopted daughter. So they knew who she was. And as well for her other titles she was known for.

"Hello old friend. do you mind releasing my bitch and my man slave back to me at once,." Barked usagi

"Oh dear he your friend. i didn't know that here have him back i am sorry your majesty. i never knew."

usagi only shrugged to what she said. She felt like crap and wanted to sleep. But for now she needed to do what she had to do. she knew how people reacted to her sometimes. And this was one of them. usagi yanked Brandon behind her after shoving the silence glaive into his neck for punishment. She would have to explain what and why she did to him later. while sky was shocked at what he had just seen that his serenity has basically just done. she knew what she was doing since she was trained in almost everything she ever needed to do. but they all knew that she was the best of the best in what she does. but that was something they would never forget. They also are grateful that she and the others are basically on their side. and thought of them as family. because if they didn't have them. they would never ever would be able have done stuff like this on their own. So they are grateful for their new family. while brandon had a obsession with usagi and was turned on by this, even when she shoved her silence glaive in his neck and injected him with whatever it was. He knew it was not sailor stern poison. But he knew it was some sort of branding process that her kind was able to do. he didn't understand why he was wanting blood. Then it hit him. but he could learn to live this way since she saved his ass. but he looked back and saw the bitch he was about to marry that rid of this boner. she waved her hand and another man appeared the queen eyes went wide. she was searching for her true love and soul mate and now he was there.

"Come on my bitch boy time for your punishment." ordered usagi

usagi yanked on brandon by his chain that was connected to his collar. She wanted to get him away from the woman who was basically going at it with her soul mate for all to see. Plus she has to give him some blood since she basically changed him into a lunarian. While she explained what she done to help Brandon get away. He only nodded only to have everyone else want her to do that to them. so she did so they didn't feel left out. So when they get back she would give them all the full change so they would be able to be like her in that way. Because she knew that they would basically be family to her since that is what she was pretty much going to do. blood adopted them as sisters and brothers. While sky didn't need to change he was already lunarian. She knew that they would do well with what she was going to do with them. but she would do anything to make them happy so. Plus she already thought of them as her family. well sky is her soul mate since the first silver kingdom so that was completely different. they met up with hela's palace. While she and usagi hugged each other for their goodbyes. Brandon thanked usagi over and over again for what she had done for him. Even though he knew he just started something that the others wanted. But he already knew they already wanted to be like usagi. so he didn't feel bad in what she did to him. He was just the first one of them that gotten the change to be lunarian. He knew he was going to be trained. But that didn't bother him none. usagi sighed and only waved it off and went to her book and started to read. She knew that she was going to be doing what she did to him to all her friends when they returned home. But she had a feeling that is what they have been wanting. They just didn't want to ask her since they might of thought that she would of said no. even though she already was going to do it when they were ready. While the others was going to be changed as her family.

* * *

_meanwhile two weeks later_

Sky was trying to get ahold of his serenity for hours. When she wasn't answering her phone it started to make him worry like there was no tomorrow. He hoped she was ok since that bastard endymion was lurking around. since she and her family was the royals of the whole world and the moon. Himself the black moon clan. So she comes and goes to go and fight. Then he was worried that something happened to tamaki and draco if they have had some sort of step back in their treatments. Loki has been working so hard with his sons even though he didn't know tamaki was his until tooth left the letter to tell him the truth from what his mother did to gain him to be his son. Thor was even pushing it for his nephews. He knew the infection was still there so something could of happened to them. While Hikaru and Karou along with the others watched him wondering what the hell gotten into him. It seemed he was being unhedged about something. Sure they knew of diamond and what he was able to do when he is like this.

"Something isn't right here. My serenity has not answered her phone all night. and we had a phone date two hours ago." said Sky

seiya and yaten walked in seeing sky the way looking like he was. They both smirked and knew what was going on. they knew their queen was happy on finding her soul mate. Who is diamond reincarnation. Usagi came their queen when their princess gave her powers and died. Usagi tried her best to save her but nothing happened. So the fireball princess I'd buried in the crypt of the crystal palace. that is something that was making them all happy on as well. But the thing was they all have been on edge since endymion is lurking around. even though endymion didn't know which ones was his flesh and blood. He would just take who ever was the weakest of mind to get their mother back to where he wanted her. they would take tamaki and draco since they are still healing. they been making sure they would never be alone. Well Loki and thor been doing that. They were worried that they would be taken with out them even knowing it. They just didn't want that to happen to them. they came so far since they have been found in such a short time. so they all been taking turns in watching them. and helping them out as best as they could while doing their own thing.

"Oh come on dude. she is out with some other male doing the good and plenty all night long." chirped Brandion

seiya slapped him for what he basically just said about his queen, friend and leader. they all knew that the males wanted usagi. but what he had basically blurted out was not helping matters with what sky was feeling. Never say crap like that to prince diamond. Sapphire pinched the bridge of his nose as well did rubius since Brandon is playing with fire when it came down to their prince and brother. they just know how possessive sky is of usagi. He's diamond after all. even though they couldn't do much when she had to live through time again. but now they are able to do what they should of done so long ago.

"This isn't jealousy Brandon, i do not get jealous. I'm just worried that something had happened to her. or even if something happened to tamaki and draco. You know how bad off they are still." said Sky

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that. even though we are all still being protective of tamaki and draco, am I right diamond. " said yaten

Sky bowed his head in shame he forgot that lunarians smell lies and plus he had forgotten that they are able to slip in your mind without you even knowing it, he knew they are being more and more protective over tamaki and draco since endymion was lurking about. and was able to leave the underworld if they so chose to get up and leave. Sky sighed he just needed to know if his serenity is ok since endymion is wondering around world of the living again. he looked over to his brother and rubius and knew what they are thinking when it came down to what he was thinking right now. he knew they understood him to a point since they are apart of his clan. this was usagi and she special to them all. And most of all tamaki and draco was special as well. they didn't need to be taken to be used to get to their mother. so they are trying to make sure they keep the two of them safe. Sky just loved his serenity and wanted her to be his and only his. Well should have been his since the first silver kingdom. it was something that he wished to have. but he didn't know if he would have his wish's granted.

* * *

_meanwhile the following night_

Sky was going to see what his usagi was up to. She was his soul mate so she was going to make sure that she was going to be ok. he knew she was watching tamaki and draco. but that didn't mean nothing that she would not answer her phone for him. He was super worried with endymion still alive he felt more over protective over her. along with draco and tamaki. They would have been taken since they would of taken notice that they would be the to use to get to usagi. since they are still healing and their minds are easy to use since they are still not mentally well from what they have been through. Even worst they could redo what happened to them to make them suffer. Sky jumped up in a tree that was close to where his usagi room is. well since he has done it more than once since she has been here. even though he would be known as a stalker. But now he would not be known as one since he was just watching his soul mate. And doing things to himself while he was at it. But he hasn't done that ina while. His serenity. His since the first silver kingdom fell. sapphire and rubius along brandon and seita followed him to see what kind of fool he was making himself. It's rare to see prince diamond make a fool out of himself. So their going to watch. he saw his serenity reading a book with tamaki and draco sleeping in her lap as she ran her fingers through their hair. While thor and Loki talked to each other. sky was seeing red when some male came into her chambers that was not someone she knew. That was something he was not happy on seeing. and wondered who the hell the pervert was thinking about entering his serenity chambers with out even announcing himself. Oh he was going to murder whoever that pervert was. He better not even try to think he was going to get away with this. amara sighed she knew what that feeling was. She showed up to see what was going on. Most of all he gets that way since he met usagi. they all did. They only thought she was one sexy woman. but they knew she was never ever meant for none of them.

"Who is that guy?" hissed Sky

"Like we said your jealousy." said amara

"yeah you got that right" said micharu

"yup correct on that. at least he not kicking that guys ass like he did to me." Grumbled brandon

They seen loki stopped what he was doing and looked at the unwanted Male. They watched as he yanked the male by his hair and dragged and tossed him out of the room as if he was nothing to even toss out. it was kinda funny on how loki did it. But then again this was their usagi so nothing shocked them. amara smirked at how their kaneko worked. She was one of a kind. And she loved her with all of her heart. Loki went back doing what he and thor was doing. sky wanting to kill that man for even trying to hit on his serenity. she was his and only his. sure he knew that thor, loki and spirit even griffith still loved usagi. but that was different to what that man wanted. But lucky Loki did the job. But they shared children together. And most of all he would always love usagi since he loved her since the first time he met her when the silver kingdom.. but he understood all of that and never would judge them or hate them on their feelings for what they felt for his usagi. they have their rights in what they felt. He just accepted it. He knew they would never ever act on their feelings.

* * *

_meanwhile a week later_

usagi and the winx and the scouts and the others were called over to red fountain seeing that it was being attack and was in need of their help. In which they are more than happy to help them as much as they were able to do so. usagi also knew this would be a good chance to test out their fighting skill after their training with their powers. And how their merging of their fairy powers to their new ones with the change she gave them. She was just happy she had help from her family and friends on this one. It seemed they had the lesson plan out for their training. In which she was happy that they done this. she knew they knew she was going to change them. so it was a mega help to have them do what they done for her. when they finally gotten to red fountain everyone was in a all out battle. usagi seen it was the trix there they knew it was going to mean business. as they all transformed to be ready and battle it all out. she had been training her friends to get them more stronger with the change she gave them. it seemed that they seemed to enjoy the training that they have gotten.

they even would want to have the change when they were ready to have it. this was something that came down when your with usagi. their just grateful for her to even be in their lived. Not because she changed them into what she was. They knew they have more training to do. but she has been there for them. and helped them when it came down to what they needed help with. Basically she is family to them all. they would be crushed and lost if they lost her. but either way they would never ever want to lose her to death or anything. She meant so much to them all and never ever would wish to think of what life would be like without her in their lives. usagi knew what was going on. she had a feeling endymion gotten to the trix since the way they are acting. she needed to make sure they understood that they needed to get away from them before he killed them in the end.

"You must leave endymion. he will kill you once he is done with you. i should know how he is like." said usagi

The trix only laughed darkly and sent attack after attack thinking they are still able to take her down. usagi only swatted it away as if it was a mere fly. usagi sighed knowing that they would never ever understand they would never take her down. they are just not powerful enough. But she was able to tell they did gain some form of power with endymion. she just didn't care much for them. they just basically got on her nerves but there was nothing she hasn't dealt with before. but she wouldn't not even put diaspro in with endymion. even though she hated the whore with everything she had inside of her. then again she thought that he might end up going gay if he had to deal with her. but if she pissed her off enough she might do it. icy shot a spell at sky putting him into a deep sleep. usagi's eyes started to glow ice blue with power. as she hissed her anger she was going to show that filthy low life how pissed off she is. She should be lucky she was not even going to murder her for what she had done to her soul mate. She was just going to show them what a real witch was able to do. as she shot a spell sending the flying. usagi rushed over to her diamond side to make sure he was going to be ok. her eyes went back to normal since she was able to calm down some. She used a spell to see if she was able to see what was going on with him. Or what was used on him. but she knew it was more than that and it was not going to be fun what she had to do. she knew it was a spell that endymion used once before on her. She knew what she had to do when it happened to him. usagi remembered how unpleasant it was when she had to do it the last time when it was on minako. but her diamond and everyone around her would be worth the pain to bring them back.

"diamond can you hear me? dont leave me again. You just can't leave me again.." cried usagi

usagi heart sank she knew this was not good if he didn't wake up yet. So she knew it was the spell that endymion used on minako. She knew how to bring him back. But it was not the most fun thing in the world to do. but her diamond is worth the pain that she was going to feel to bring him back to her. even if it happened to her new friends and family she would do it for them as well. thor and loki rushed over to her to make sure she was ok since her body was hit more them once. They only knew because her blood was leaking all over the floor of the school they were in. plus she was shacking something she does when she was in loads of pain. Plus it didn't help that she just came back from a battle with albus's followers. She took areal beating from that fight before she came here. basically she just came back from that fight. She didn't even have the time to sit down and relax or even check on tamaki and draco. usagi knew the only way to break this spell it was to use the Shikon jewel. she was the only one who was able to do this one. they knew that it was not a fun thing to do. but she knew what she was doing, since she had to do it for minako since it was the same spell that happened to her. Endymion never changed the spell much since it was the same method to wake the person from the spell. He just likes knowing that she was suffering in pain to wake the person she loved most. She would do it for anyone she loved. since it seemed that was what endymion still liked to do.

"You know the Silver crystal would be able to break him out of the spell." said pluto

usagi only nodded as she placed sky head on her lap. She needed to make sure everyone was a safe distance away from her when she does this. thor and loki moved everyone to a safe distance. They bot knew they all wanted to watch. this was in need of room for her to do it right. she was going to use the power of the Silver crystal to wake him it would put some of her powers into him. she started to glow bsilver along with sky. the ones who never seen her do this before watched in awe at what she was doing. Even though what she was about to do is going to connected them together. she knew that it was something they knew for a fact that was going to happen.

"Come back to me my diamond. I forbid you dying for a third time on me.. fallow the warmth of the silver crystal power." said usagi

usagi prayed that this would work. she didn't know if it would world with the type of person sky was. Even though he is diamond but he is still sky as well. She turned into her neo queen serenity form. All she and the others would have to hope that what she did with minako when it happened to her would work for sky. usagi gritted her teeth to fight off the pain. The worst part of all of this was the pain. sky gasped in air as he blinked and looked around and wondered what happened. he had heard someone call to him. He also felt warmth. The most comforting warmth he has ever felt in his life. Not even his own mother gave him that sort of warmth. It was so warm and inviting. He just wanted to follow the warmth as well the voice it was connected to. he was confused on what happened when it came down to what brought him back. while usagi groaned and fell to her side. she was trying to will the pain away. Something normally took a while when she finished doing something. Sure they knew she was special but this was something they all had to say was interesting and a wonderful sight to see. They knew she would do this for everyone she loved if it happened to them. while thor and loki knew what it was since it happened to them as well minako and a few others.

"Oh my serenity she saved him." gasped Timmy

"Of course the Silver crystal is a powerful object. plus our kankeo is able to do it.." said amara

loki didn't like how the morons thought their usagi was this weak person. They knew how powerful but they didn't know she was this powerful. they watched as sky looked around still confused who in the world saved him from his deep sleep. he saw his serenity in her neo queen serenity form laying on her side with the amount of power she had to use to crack the spell. He just didn't know the pain that it involves for her to even be able to do something like this. He never knew the spell that she used. thor and loki pushed everyone outside of the room so these two are able to be alone. It was about time for sky to grow balls to finally make it official to make their usagi his and only his. Well that is what they hoped would happen. Even though they hoped it would be the first thing that he was going to make her his finally. It's been a long time coming. Since the first silver kingdom. usagi hugged him to her tightly she wouldn't know what she would do if she lost him again. Well it would have been the third time. but she wouldn't be able to deal with this without him.

"You are awesome my serenity. will you be my girlfriend? and mine and only mine, like it should have been during the first silver kingdom." said Sky

Usagi took a while to let it sink in what he has basically asked her. but when her mind finally caught up to what was said. She hugged him to her so she was able to kiss him again but more deeply. sky took it as a yes. now he had everything he ever wanted. he was overjoyed to have his serenity as his and only his now and he was never ever not going to let go. and they knew that they are going to be doing more than sleeping tonight. but then again it was only because she knew he was her soul mate and wanted to make the bond whole. In which should of happen when the first silver kingdom was around. But for now he was going to enjoy this joy of her finally being his and only his. He wondered if his mother and father would love her just as he loves her. but that would be seen when they finally meet her. he had told them about his serenity. and they did seem like they are rather interested in meeting her. so he just hoped they loved her and would accept her as their future queen. Because if he has it his way he would have her as his future queen. Well his queen already but that is silver kingdom term. they left to go and find a place to go and be alone for a few hours. even though it was going to be more than a hot ass few hours. but they would be connected from this day onwards.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_chapter 8_

* * *

usagi along with tamaki and draco along with some of the others was sitting around waiting for sky and the others to show up. it seemed tamaki and draco was starting to get used to everyone around them. and accepted them all as their new family. most of all he loves their new grandma harley. And the vampire ones as well. thry been spoiling them like there was no tomorrow. Loki, along with spirit and thor was coming along. Amara and micharu, minako and rei as well. They even invited the pixi's as well. it seemed all of her children bonded to the pixi's. usagi sighed she was not ready to meet his parents. But If it made her diamond happy then she would meet them. stella smiled down to tamaki and draco they were getting better slowly. But for now they are all going to make sure they are going to never forget that they are loved. But in the end ryuken loved her since it was his idea when he asked for the marriage out of political means. But in the end he wanted her to be his. They ended when he knew she was not in love with him. But she loved him as a friend though. But he found his soul mate in kakyuu. so she was happy for him. But he seemed happy when he also took a job here in the medical wing with szayel, ami, Yaten, Carlisle and stein. They seemed to work rather well together. Even though she had to say that it took a while to get used to all the vampires. But she loved him somewhat when it came down to things. Loki, thor and Spirit there was something more about him when it came down to how she loved him. In which he was coming along with ryuuken as well kakyuu. Last minute people who wanted to come was makoto. Her mother and father they all wanted to see where their new family member lived. Along with his kingdom. And what his family was like. So this was going to be a interesting thing for them when it came down to wanting to take a trip to a new world.

"Soooo are you guys ready to go?" asked usagi

"Where are we going mama?" asked tamaki

"yeah where to mama?" asked draco

Usagi sighed and smiled at her two sons. A lot of her children when on a trip since they wanted to go on one. She told them it was ok to go and have some fun. Since they all needed a trip here and there. but she didn't know how they was going to react this was a test to see how they would be able to handle other worlds and realms with other people around them. they both had all their stitch's taken out, in which they had to put them asleep so they were able to take out the stitchs where they were at. But they seemed like they are happy to not have them there anymore. Spirit smiled he knew tamaki and draco loved their siblings. loki kissed tamaki and dracos foreheads.

"To sky home world from what we gathered." said Hikaru

"Yeah it's going to be interesting." Said karou

They all nodded and knew that this was going to be a interesting trip. Well that is what they hoped that it would be interesting. While tamaki and draco looked at everyone and saw who was coming along. It made them feel loads better to have their mother and as well as their other family members. Even some of their siblings as well. usagi smiled to her sons knowing what they were searching for. Even though this was a huge thing for them right now. But they all thought it might be a good thing for them to get away for a while to relax. While she was hoping that sky parents would like her. even though they would probably remember what she pulled during the royal says thing. But she hoped they would understand what and why she did what she had done. But she highly doubted it. loki laid a hand on usagi shoulder. He knew what she was thinking. He wanted to make sure she knew it was going to be ok. they would love her like the rest of them. but then again they didn't know nothing about his family and what they are like. But it was always good to go in with some sort of hope and good thoughts. They all looked over to see sky land the ship they were going to be taking. Even though all of the ships they all have now has been modified to make them way better. And more better technology in them. it seemed that everyone seemed they loved the upgrades. And would love if they had anymore upgrade they could do for them. usagi smiled knowing that sky who is diamonds reincarnation has been looking forward for their little get away trip to his home world. well usagi has been looking forward for his parents meeting the love of his life. His soul mate and future queen who will be ruling right beside him. As well he wanted them to meet the others. even though he wished all of them would come but he knew they all would meet them sooner or later since some of them was doing their own thing right now. Or taking trip in which was needed for some of them. even though they all wished their usagi would take one to take the stress off of her shoulders. But this was close enough for a trip for her right now. So that was good enough for them right now.

"Hello my serenity. along with the rest of you." chirped Sky

Bella smiled as tamaki and draco clutched to her. they seemed to be rather nervous when it came down to what they are about to do. her was the part they wanted to get away and relax. But it was more the parts that they are meeting newer people and maybe future family members. Rose laid a hand on both of their heads to let them know it was going to be ok. Bella has blessed them with a large family. She became one of the queens personal guard. they are all going to be there for them. and as well their mama was there as well. they already thought of sky as their new father. as well all of their other siblings as well thought of sky that way. Sky smiled he knew that they are trying to be brave. He also knew they are still afraid to be even doing this. and that is completely understandable since they are going to be meeting new people. And maybe future family members to them. he also had a feeling that they are afraid that they would be judged. But he was going to make sure they would be ok. plus he knew that the others would not let them fall or anything else. Amara was excited to see where he was born and raised. And the people who raised him. They also wanted to see what the shopping was like there as well. micharu was along on that one since they were wondering what their stores was like. Even rei and minako and makoto loves shopping when it came down to her going to malls.

"You know we are really happy to finally get to see the place you were raised. Oh and enjoy some shopping as well!" Chirped minako

Marcus smiled as his little mate snuggled in. misaki smiled as she felt comfortable . while the others nodded to what minako chirped out. Aro kissed Farnese to let her know its understandable. While Serpico kissed his soul mate jane. While Sulpisha and athenadora kissed hikaru and karou their mates. they even wanted to do some shopping as well. even the guys of their group. They never thought it was a bad thing when it came down to a guy enjoying to go shopping. they all filed onto the ship that landed for them to go to eraklyon as they all settled into their seats where they all chose to sit and who to sit by. as they all took off so they didn't get stuck in any kind of space traffic on the way there. In which was funny to them when it came down to space traffic. Even though it was something they all knew of. they looked out the window to see what they are going to be seeing on the way there. But they all had to say the planet was kinda nice from what they could see of it. while sky smiled he wanted to have everyone else see it. but it seemed they have other things they had to do. and things they had been ordered to do. while the some if the scouts was all in their own little world. But he was happy that some of them was able to see where he was from. He just hoped they thought of it as another home for them. since he wanted them to come and see him and his usako when they basically get married and become king and queen one day when his father dies. But for now he was just happy that his new family and his serenity was going to be here finally. As well to meet his mother and father. Well his mother and father in his new reincarnation life. he also just hoped diaspro was going to be away for a while since it would not be a good thing if she pissed them all off and then kill her. it would not be a good first time meeting type of thing. But then again his former lifestyle he has not done very well. Even though he was always royal in all of his lives. But endymion always made sure to fuck up everything in his life. And away from his soul mate. Well other than the first time they met his usagi was when she was kicked the living crap out of her.

* * *

_meanwhile three hours later_

Tamaki and draco had fallen asleep on the way to sky's home world. they didn't get much sleep since their dreams of what happened to them. it seemed he was abused all his life in all kinda of ways. But usagi never ever knew what happened. Nor did thoth well before he was murdered. It seemed that the evil bitch knew how to hide it all from them. while draco it started happening in his first year of Hogwarts. He was forced to make a unbreakable vow so he was not able to go home and tell him mother and father of what albus had done to him. Even though others looked and saw he was in pain or had blood and other stuff leaking out of him. But they never ever thought nothing of it. So he was alone for all of his school life since no one would ever notice what was going on. Loki let them sleep on his lap.. he and thor ran their fingers through their soft hair to calm their whimpering down. they try their best to help usagi with everything. In which she was happy and grateful for the help that her friends and family was giving to her. she would never ever ask for a better family. she smiled to her sons who was trying to get some form of sleep. While sky made his way over to his serenity and wondered how she was doing. He knew she was nervous on meeting his parents properly. And not after beating the crap out of some bitch who basically attacked her first. He knew they would love her like he loved her. well that is what he hoped for that is. he just wanted them to love her like he loved that. but he knew they would love her when they meet her.

"I'm kinda nervous about all of this they might not like me." Mumbled usagi

amara smiled and took her kaneko hand after she placed her book down. she was not alone in all of this and they were going to be right beside her. she would do anything for her queen,leader and friend. minako and rei was going to be the ones in charge of tamaki and draco while they were there. And hope that sky's parents don't do anything to make them afraid of them. that would not be a good thing when it came down to some of them. amara sighed and knew it was not going to be a good sight for them when they saw the two of them break down. but they just all hope that this was going to go well. but she would give her kaneko some words of wisdom to help her through what she was feeling. Plus she has her other soul mate as well with her. Even though tamaki and draco was her worry as well. she didn't know how this was going to go. Or if they are going to make them freak out. they all just hope all will go well.

"Don't worry my kaneko. they would love you. even if they don't like you. then they would just have to kiss your ass,. No respective queen of the earth and the moon and royalty should do bow down to no one." Said amara

Bella only smiled to amara she was so wise an helped her when she was down. Even the warrior three was with them. Tony who is the soul mate of rei was concerned. Bruce banner the mate of ami was with her as well. they entered the planet where sky was born. they all looked around to see that the palace it was rather nice. But not as nice as crystal Tokyo were her crystal palace sits. Well other than her other palace on her home world they have been trying to figure out how to free it. they made their way out of the ship and walked into the palace so they could meet sky's family. they all looked around the place and had to say it was rather nice. And had lovely art work. Plus the style was interesting. But they all thought it was rather nice. It looked like they are trying to find someone. Or search for someone that was special to them. or someone they knew who was a friend or something to the family to have this sort of a search party.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was kinda looking at sky from what they had just heard. they really didn't care either way if the bitch was kidnapped. she probably pissed the wrong person off and they did this to get back at her. and sadly it was not to hard to believe when it came down to the evil bitch. they all would just say that she would have deserved it when it came down to how she treated everyone. And how she thinks as well how she acted. So she must of done something that came down to them getting some sort of revenge against her. they had to be nice and pretend they cared about the little whore of their planet. Even though it made them sick to even pretend to be nice about it. They just wanted to barf what was in their stomachs. But they needed to make sure they thought of them to not be evil or bad people. So they are going to try and play nice about the little whore who probably fucked every man on this planet or any other planet as well. while the king and queen looked over the group of people and wondered why they all had to come with their son. it was something that was not needed. Well In their books it was not needed. they all was going to be kind and be good host since she knew they are people who was able to wage war and they are not powerful enough to go against them when it came down to power.

**"WHAT THEY KIDNAPPED DIASPRO!**" yelled Sky

Everyone looked over and arched a brow at sky for what he basically blurted out. By the looked as if he was concerned about what happened to the evil one who they basically all hated. And wished to kill and then toss into the gates of hell. But the all had to say he was being a tad bit overly dramatic even for him. But poor tamaki and draco was shaking in rei and minako arms. They were trying their hardest from not hissing in anger or kill them with their powers at the dumbass who had to get their young princes in that state again. they hummed to both of them to make them both calm down. while usagi was eyeing the king and queen feeling they were judging her and her kid's and her family that was with her. Loki growled at their judgmental things about his children. maybe she might be able to speak to them and make them understand what was going on. even though she had to say she thought the bitch deserved to be kidnapped. But she didn't want them to hate her even more. They knew of the fact that sky is the reincarnation of diamond her soul mate. Even though she was not happy with sky right now with the outburst he basically blurted out. but she was not going to show her hurt from that. she was hoping she would be able to speak on something to maybe help if she was able do so. Even though it would kill all of their prides in doing so. But it was their job to help others who was in need. Even if they were horrid nasty bitchs who deserve what they finally got. But they would do what they had to do to help out the evil bitch who everyone wants to kill in their sleep. usagi sighed when she saw the state of her sons. She sighed thankful for rei and minako for helping them both out. they loved them and that is all that mattered to her. But then again they are their princes. but it seemed that tamaki and draco has everyone fall in love with them. well all of her children did that. but she was just happy that they have all of the love in the world to help them through their darker days. They do have a long road ahead of them before they are fully back to normal. But the memories would always be there when it came down to what they had happen to them.

"When did this happen?" asked Sky

"This morning son." said Erendor

One of the guards handed over a scroll with some kind of a ransom note on it. Ami and tony and banner looked over his shoulder they wondered what it says. they think she deserved what they did. knowing the little whore probably did something to make them do this. even though they had no clue what the people are like. so they might as well swallow their pride and go and save the whore not that they would enjoy it. they are just wondered what the people are like who had kidnapped the whore. and wondered if she was driving them crazy and to make them just kill her. not as if the whore would be missed. well maybe to those who she fucked for the money like the whore that she is. or maybe that they wanted to have her for some reason. They just didn't even know what that is just yet. They all think she did something to them to make them do what they wanted. Maybe they might end up regretting on kidnapping her. sky sighed he had a feeling that this was not going to go over well with his usako. but he needed to save her even if he hated the bitch. But they knew each other for a long time. as well his family and her family knew each other for a long time as well. so it was something he has to do to save her from them. he hoped his usako understood why he wanted to do this. he knew how much they all hated her. and as well he was thinking what they are all thinking. That she might of done something to deserved to be kidnapped. Or pissed off someone enough to be kidnapped. Or fucked someone and threw them away and then got kidnapped by the person she did that to.

"I can't stand here while diaspro is in trouble." said Sky

"Pardon me. may me and some of my friends and family be of some help.?" Asked usagi

The queen eyed her down as if she was some kind of freak. and by the way she looked looked like one. those eyes are so odd. this was something she knew for sure that this girl was the one back at the royal days who attacked diaspro for not even doing anything. they never would forget that day. they were ashamed about that day as well from seeing someone like her all heartbroken from their sons stupidity in lying to someone like her. Sure they knew their son was the reincarnation of prince diamond of the black moon clan since he was born. but she had no right to talk to them like she was one of them. as if she was a royal even though they didn't even know she was a royal from birth. Well a royal who is far older than them. and that she was their long lost friend's daughter. Well they didn't know their long lost friends was royal of the first moon Kingdom. And was reincarnated. Hell they didn't even know how much of a royal than they are. But samara didn't even like being talked down to a little freak like this. bad enough look at those kids who entered they looked like they wanted to attack them. as well they looked like freaks as well. did she come from a family of freaks from the looks of it. The hair style along was freakish. They just didn't even know that they had the woman from stories they all told their kids when they put them to bed. While arendor was thinking the little woman who was in their throne room was one hot ass woman. she was someone he would love to have had long ago. But he has the love of his soul mate. But hot damn this girl was one sexy woman. she had fire and something else in her that was thrilling to him. Oh how he wanted to be alone with her. but he knew he shouldn't even be thinking that since he was with his soul mate. And that he loved her with everything he had within her. but he kinda felt bad for those two boys he didn't know why they were acting the way they are. But he did feel sorry for what they are feeling. He could somehow sense the feelings they are pushing off of them. and it made him want to know what happened to them.

**"SILENCE YOU COMMONER! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FREAK WHO MESSED UP EVERYTHING! LOOK AT THAT FREAK SHOW OF A FAMILY YOU HAVE! YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO BE IN OUR SIGHTS! EVEN THOSE TWO BOYS OVER THERE ARE FREAKS! YOU ALL SHOULD BE PUT TO DEATH FOR EVEN BEING ALIVE! YOUR NO ROYAL SO YOU FRAKS SHOULD NOT EVEN BE IN HERE! ALONG WITH THOSE FREAK CHILDREN SHOULD HAVE BEEN DROWNED AT BIRTH!"** roared Samara

usagi's eyes flashed with hatred. that was uncalled for even being called something like that. usagi was no way a commoner and she a royal. One o that is far above any kingdom. She's the queen of the earth and the moon. As well a princess of a freaking frozen planet she was born on. hell her two daughters miaka and yui powers let time traveling. Plus she has a feeling that was Pluto doing. Christine and meg brought interesting people back as well. Catzi only shrugged to let her know they were not leaving with out them. Other that christine and Emma made her a grandmother. usagi just walked out of the room so she didn't spew out what she wanted. Because she knew it was not going to no good and make things way worst than they are if she or anyone says what they wanted to say. Well rei had to be dragged out by her husband. Hell they should even be happy for them still wanting to go and help and find the bitch that they all wanted to kill painfully. And then toss her into the gates of hell were she should live for all of eternity. Micharu took rei place. Micharu and minako felt tamaki and draco shake with fear. They cursed knowing what was about to happen. And that is not going to go over well with the people who are sky's parents. they were not happy that these people had to freak their little angel's out. it was not going to make usagi mood any better when it came down to how much she was hurting from sky's outburst. And as well from them pissing her off for basically calling her a commoner. As well judging her as well it was something that pissed them all off. What hurt her most of all what sky's mother basically yelled out. tamaki and draco finally broke down. Loki and some of the others had to leave before the blood bath. Well in some of the vampire cases their dinner. micharu and minako needed help restraining them to get them to their rooms for the night. But spirit and Loki who came back. But they had to rushed out of the room with the screaming and crying tamaki and draco. They were lost in their memories. Something that happens to people like them. even usagi gets stuff like that as well when she gets stuck in her own memories, her past was not a happy one either so it was only natural when it came down to her and her sons in that departments. Ryuken rushed after them he needed to help them get calm. He was one of the doctors who came with them. plus the two of them and their half siblings are all like his children since they are half siblings to his kids. He and spirit and loki all blood adopted their other children half siblings it something that they all thought would be a good idea when it came down to if anything ever happened to them. or even usagi. amara shot a look to sky as if he forgot to mention something to his mommy and daddy. they could of been more nicer to usagi and not basically insult her and their family and friends. Sapphire sighed and shook his head at his brother. even sky's father was basically eye fucking her. they all was able to sense what he was feeling from looking at their usagi. hell even usagi was going to offer her help to find someone who she and a lot of people hate. And wanted to kill as well toss into the gates of hell where hades would love to make her life a living hell for all of eternity. In which they would come and go and enjoy that as well.

* * *

_meanwhile four hour later_

usagi along with flora and amara and some of the others made their way over to see if they could find anything on the evil bitch. They didn't even want to do thing. It was killing their pride like there is no tomorrow. But they would not stoop to what that bitch's level was. but this was for sky and sky only. Oh how her diamond has fallen in this life. But he was getting back to were he once was. They wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for him. she knew he was only doing this to please his parents since they all knew the evil ones family for a long time. but either way she was not going to kiss her ass. She was raised to not bow down its not unbecoming of what she was raised to believe. usagi sighed as she walked the walk of shame for even doing something like this for her soul mate. But for now she was going to be the persons he was born to be. a kind hearted person who would try to help even bitchs like the evil one who happened to be the one they are searching for. All of her training she has ever gotten in her lifetime was something that turned her into what she was today. As well what she has gone through starting from endymion and onwards. they came over to were sky and Brandon was at. It seemed they are not faring well. they were shocked to see blues and the ninja's were all knocked out by usagi like always who comes in and saved the day like she always dose. And never ever would stop doing so since it was something she does best when it came down to being her. usagi sent one last kidney punch. She and the others was in scout form. But in her case cosmos and fairy form. That and flora in her fairy form. usagi used a spell to make sure they are going to remain in that spot. As she waved hikaru and karou over with ropes wrapped around them so they would not be able to move at all.

"Now why don't you be a good little boy and tell us where diaspro is. and if you don't i can find some fun ways to get what i want out of you. Or maybe some of my other friends could as well. Ori could have aro read your mind by grabbing your hand. and let me tell you this it will not be pleasant my dear. We are rather effective in what we am able to do to gather the information I want. So I would think on your options before we start doing what we just told you." purred usagi

They all saw the ninja stiffen in fear from what usagi had just done. She must of showed them what she was able to do them. spirit smirked oh how he loved it when his little usako was like this. it was one of the reasons he loved her. because she was so fierce in whatever she wanted to do. while he told sky and Brandon what she was doing. And what she was showing to the guy she was trying to get some information from. They both gawked at what they were told. it seemed they didn't know she was that effective. But they should of known this was their usako. Amara held her head up in pride for what her little kaneko just done. she is the best of the best in whatever she does. and put her mind to it. They should even be happy she was on their side and their friend. Because she was well very very helpful when it came down to things they could basically not do. most of all the friends and family they gained through her as been a major help as well. they would do anything for their friends and family. they even changed them into one of them. it was one of the best things that has ever happened to them. flora knew about usagi and what she was able to do. Well all of them that is. but it was something that Brandon was seeing for the first time while the rest of them already knew what they were seeing since they saw usagi do it before. Since sky is the reincarnation of diamond. it seemed usagi was done doing what she was doing the ninja started crying in fear as well pain some it seems jane must of did something to help him move along in what she wanted to hear. Even though it was to help her mood in what she was feeling. Since she was not in the least happy about doing this. if it wasn't for sky she would of let the whore rot into where ever she was. but she would of still saved even though she hated the evil cow. She was not the evil one and has a good heart. As well she was a hero so she would do what she can to save lives. Even if they are lives like the one they are trying to save right now. They just didn't even think she deserved it. But in the end they would do what they can since they are all heros who was with his serenity. that is what her family was known for. They heros of the world. Most of all she was known for being the hero of all hero's.

"Ok,ok stop it. we don't have her. we gave her to another group of people before we killed her. she was so fucking annoying and tried to have sex with us all. She smelled like ass and major rotten fish, the horror the horror of it all!" cried the ninja

Usagi sighed as she let the ninja go she felt bad for the poor guy. She viewed his memories and saw what she basically had done to them. as well what she tried to do to them. it seemed what he had said was all real. And his emotions showed what he felt as well. so she felt sorry for him for what she seen what she had done while she was in their care. It even made her want to kill her. but she was not going to do that. but it did make her want to barf from the attempt of trying to have sex with the poor poor ninja's. hell even seeing her nude in those memories was something that she would never ever wanted to see ever again. the poor guy cried all his pain out as he left with his group member's who were crying as well. sky felt bad now and sadly understood how they felt since she always wanted to have sex with him. He seen her nude more than once and never ever did nothing for him. He never got hard from her at all. but she tried to force herself onto him more than once. And as well he knew what the smell was since he woke up a few times with her pussy all up in face. He always had to wait to barf from the stink of her private parts. He had to sniff loads and loads of things to get the stink out of his nose. Hell the smell is still there after all of this time. that is how bad the smell of her private parts are. It's like she never ever washs herself or something. He never ever figured it out since he never seen her in the shower. But that is thoughts for another time they have something they needed to finish and a evil bitch to find. they started to walk to see where they could find where the evil cow could be at. That was when they were attack again by some lame super hero group. while sky arched a brow at them. now this freak show was. oh they have to film this to send it to everyone they knew since it was going to be funny as hell to them. they would just love to see something like this.

"You have to be freaking kidding me. these are the people who kidnapped the bitch?" growled usagi

They were just looking at them trying to hold in their snickers. this was just to freaking funny to pass this up. usagi and the others took out their cell phone recorded it and was going to send it to everyone she knew. this is going to give everyone s huge laugh. plus the twins had to put a silencing harm so they didn't ruin the video when they started to talk she started to record. oh this was just priceless when it came down to things like this. and they had to say they are going to be enjoying this way to freaking much. Oh this is going to be a real treat for everyone they knew. This was going to be something they would all love when it came down to the video that they are basically filming to give others the amusements that they are feeling here. they had to do their laughing later from what they are seeing so the video was not going to be ruined for the others to see. They just knew that this was going to be the best video in a while that they all have ever seen. They loved doing what they do. it was something that helped them as a group and fighters. But this was going to be the best video they all are going to be seeing in a long while. but how the hell did these morons kidnap the evil bitch.

"We are there when people are ever suffering we are there."

usagi and the others had to hold in their snickers while they were posing and making their speech. While hikaru and karou was laughing their asses off. Aro and marcus and caius arched a brow in amusement. as well so it didn't mess up their videos. Even though the twins were rolling on the ground laughing their asses off with a silencing charm they placed on themselves so they would not even mess up the filming of the funniness that everyone else was going to be seeing when they are done with this crap fest on finding the evil bitch they all wanted to kill. But they wont stoop to her level in what she does. they were going to call the convention of the morons. it was the most horrible thing they have ever seen in their lives. this was jut way to freaking funny and wondered what the hell they are freaking smoking to be acting like this. they just wanted to know what in the world they are trying to prove when it came down to what they are doing. usagi had to bit her lip along with the others that was with her. it was just to freaking funny to even watch. They just had to get a video of it so everyone else was able to enjoy this funny weird whatever they want to call what was going on. in someway they could see that bitch being taken by people like this. it was just not to hard to believe. While sky face palmed at what he was seeing. he also took note that his serenity and the others was biting their lips so they didn't laugh while taking the video of whatever they are basically seeing right now. While the ones who broke first had a silencing spell on them so they could laugh their asses off. In which he had to say it was rather knew there was going to be more than one person who was going to be thinking the same thing.

"We fight poverty!"

"We save the oceans!"

"We love and protect education!"

minako and rei was pointing a shaky finger at the group of weird people who was going to be giving lots of their friends and family loads and loads of amusement for a very long time with what they are taking the video of. It seemed they didn't even know they were even being filmed from what they were doing. this was the most amusing thing she had come a crossed in a good while. they just didn't even know what to think or just even insult these people. when they started to attack them again they were all gone. that when they all burst'd out laughing they couldn't help it that was to funny and amusing thing they have seen in a very very long time. but they all knew that there was going to be more than one person who was going to be seeing this. it was going to be passed around to everyone they basically knew. Hell they are going to be sharing the wealth when it came down to the amusement that they all just seen. When they all finally calmed down enough they made their way following the scent of the people who took the evil one they are basically going to be saving her from. Not even sure how the hell people like what they seen took someone like her. hell they haven't ran for the hills yet. So that is something that proved that she has not made them suffer enough just yet. She did feel bad for those poor poor ninja that she made suffer before she had been handed over to these losers. Well very very funny fucktards. This basically made their day when they saw that.

* * *

_meanwhile a half hour later_

Everyone sat down since usagi had a lock on the location where they had the bitch at with the mercury visor. now they needed to come up with a plan to get to her and get her away before anything could happened. but then again they knew usagi was the best one to do the job, and then again they might end up killing her if it was one of them. he wanted to kill her as well. they are all holding back from killing her since sky had asked them to do so. and they didn't want that to make things worst for usagi. Plus she was able to use the luna pen. and sure it killed all of their prides when it came down to what they are feeling for the whore. But they all thought about it when it came down to everything. They would never ever stoop to what she would do to others. if she pushed them far enough then they would act on what they wanted to do to her. but for now they are going to try and keep the peace with sky family and his home world. Even though they could basically blow it up at any point in time. and kill everyone in it. But they are not like that. because they are basically hero's and protect those who needed to be protected and saved from whatever it was. but for now they needed to think of how to get diaspro out of the hell she was in. it was something they all knew it was going to take a while. but if usagi is the one who was going in. she would be in and out and done and over with sooner than later. Well she was used to doing stuff like this. plus her speed able to help in saving diaspro. Most of all her magic was able to help as well since she was able to do just about anything when it came down to her spells. As well she was inventing a new spell everyday. All of her spells was made to help others and to help in battle and fights. So her powers was going to help out with this saving. Even though they knew she would not like being the one doing this. but she knew she was going to be the one doing the job of saving the one they all hated the most. They just hoped that sky's family would be happy that they went out of their way and do what they do best. Saving people even those some of them didn't even deserve the saving. But they did it anyways since they are hero's.

"I think usagi should go. Since she was able to change her looks with the luna pen. So this would work wonderfully," said Flora

usagi shot flora a dark look as if she was going to be dead for what she had just said and as well she just thought of. while she wanted to slap her friend for even thinking that idea of hers. but she knew she was the only one who was able to do this. so it was that time to swallow her pride and do something that you do not want to do. everyone was going to have to take a bet on how long it was going to take for her to kill the whore before they get her back here. this was usagi they were talking about. she was able to control her murder boner and blood lust for the time being. Plus they knew the vampire would not even want to drink her blood since it disgusted them. even if they needed blood they would go to a animal before they all went to her. in which they all agreed on that one. They would not even want to drink her blood either. They all thought she would give them something if they did do something like that. only for sky she was doing this for and no one else. she was not going to lie she hated the whore. And she was going to make it known that she didn't like her. so sky better be grateful she was even doing this for him. And that she was one hell of a nice person. aro patted her back he knew how she was feeling on this one. And knew it was killing her pride like there was no tomorrow since they all would be feeling like this if they were her if they had to do what she was about to do. they just hoped that this would help sky's parents think better of usagi. but they all think the stress of this evil bitch being kidnapped was what made them speak out and say all of those things to usagi and the rest of them. so they would let it go when it came down to what was said. Even though it made tamaki and draco freak out. but they had a feeling it was not meant to be said or to be harmful. But the eye fucking from sky father they knew he meant that. they felt his lust and what he was basically thinking.

"fine I'll do it. make sure you are all ready when I get back." grumbled usagi

"Your are the best thing that happened to me my serenity." said Sky

"Well I'm not going to lie to you dearest diamond. I hate her and wish her a painful death. but I'm going against my better judgement and my pride to do this for you. I'm only doing this for you and only. Plus I'm a super kind person for my own good. And I am a hero after all. so be happy with that." hissed usagi

Sky was about to speak but she was gone in a flash. He sighed he would never ever get used to that. even though they all have not learned that part of their powers just yet. But he knew he should be grateful that she and the others was even remotely helping him finding her and saving her. well she did deserve what happened to her. so he was not going to lie about what he felt there about what he thought on what he felt on what she deserved. But he knew that she would never ever change who she is. since she was always like this. That was his serenity. Even through out his lives he would love how she would do things. but it seemed she had done this more in her life than she cared to explain. Everyone just waited to see what happens. they all shook their head to tell him not the time to have him ask anything. she was not happy right now and that maybe something that will be bad for diaspro if she didn't watch out what she says and does around usagi when she saved her ass from the people who took her. even though it was the most easiest thing to take her away from them. well it was easy for her since she was well who she is. but they all knew that the butch better Be careful since she was going to be in usagi care until she was back to were they are. They just hoped all goes well and no killing was going to have to be used. Or the gates of hell either. But if they seen those they knew what had happened. But they also knew she was going to try and behave when it came down to her wanting to kill and toss her into the gates of hell.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

They were about to do something to diaspro until she was no longer there. and in her place was a usagi in her place. she was smirking showing them that they are not even remotely smart since they didn't even notice herself being there instead of the person they took.. they were confused at what the hell just happened. until someone else who was basically lethal to take her place. they should be happy that the bitch was gone. but it didn't serve what they wanted to happened. while usagi smirked since she knew that the whore was being guarded by her sailor scout and hikaru and karou by a order. Even though it took her a while to get them to stop pouting about it. She knew how much they hated her as well. but she got them to do it. Since they would be able to defend her until the others get there. If she gave them any lip amara would do what she does best until they gotten there. This bitch better be happy that any of them was even remotely doing this for her. well it was more for sky than anything. she was just the punishment of being to freaking nice and a hero. So she better be thanking them once they are done. Since they are basically going to out of their way to save her sorry ass. Even though this was their trip and should be relaxing but nope they are basically saving the bitch they all wanted to kill. And then toss her into the gates of hell. But on the good side of it they saw something so amusing and filmed it to amuse the rest of their friends and family. because they all knew that they are all going to enjoy what they are going to send them. but they would have to do that later when they are finally done doing what they needed to do. and get the evil bitch back to where she belonged. And never have to deal with her for a good while. well that is what they hoped for that is. even though they had a feeling they would never ever be rid of her. but for now they saved her so sky's family better be grateful to them. since they should know they do not like this evil bitch. Sky better be happy as well that they even did this for him. Since he knew damn well they all hated her. they just don't even know why he wanted to save her other than his family knew her and her family for so long. But they knew he hated her. but they could understand somewhat in someway. In a flash of silver light usagi was there in her cosmos form instead of the prisoner.

"Well morons. but i can't stay and chit chat for long! so ta for now!" chirped usagi

usagi let out some of her powers to make the place blow up. She does love a good explosion. Something she was known for and dose the best ones ever. everyone gawked what they just seen. They knew it was usagi who did that. they all knew that was going to happened when it came down to usagi. but then again usagi was someone who was able to do that rather a lot. while spirit smirked that was their usagi for ya. she knew how to make a good explosion when it was the time is right. It was also always a mega turn on for him. She was someone who loved to blow up things when it came down when they or anyone needed her to blow something up. Or blow something up on a mission. He only knew how to do stuff like that since she showed him how to make the best explosions. They also had to rid them of the whore since she was stinking it up around them, amara and tony and aro was helping caius and marcus. Even for them they were trying to breath without breathing in her smell. But they are failing miserably since minako barfed already from the smell that she was sporting. Minako wondered if her perfume is the stench of ass and fish. They wondered if the whore ever takes a shower or even washes that nasty body of hers. its like she goes and fucks any tom dick or harry and not wash herself or bath. Or even shower after she was done whoring it up around the planet. Or any other planet she decided to whore up the place. they are just going to be happy to be finally done and over with after dropping her off where she needed to go. Even though they should just let her walk back home after all the bullshit she pulled. But they wont do that since they are way to nice to even do that even to someone like the evil whore they are stuck babysitting.

"Look it's usagi. and she has some company!" said Brandon

They watched her use her powers to get them away from her. only to have her get shot down at the same time of her shooting them down. she landed rather rough when she finally hit the ground. Spirit rushed over to check her over to make sure she was ok. only to see her marking on her body was hit enough to make her bleed and suffer in pain. That is never ever a good thing. But she was going to though it out like she always does. in which he and the others hated when she did that. but they knew she would never ever change. And sadly they loved her for how she is. and never wished for her to change what she was. hikaru and karou tied them all up so they could get some direct answers out of them. But it seemed that hikaru and karou loves to tie up their enemies. plus the did give them free amusement. while amara was wondered what in the world was going on out there. she was not allow to leave their post to check to see if everything was ok.

"Many have tried to stop the wrong righter. but none has succeeded as you did my lady very impressive."

usagi narrowed her eyes at him she knew he was trying to get past her. by trying to complement her. but she knew what they were trying to do and it was sooo not going to work. sky let her do all the work since she knew what she was doing to gather information that they needed. But this one was going to be aro. He grabbed all of their hands and gotten the info and much more. the reason why they kidnapped diaspro in the first place. he was grateful that she was even doing this in the first place. usagi handed over the note that was sent to them by whoever it was that sent them the note in the first place. usagi sighed and wondered if they knew what was going on with the whole scroll thing in the first place. it seemed like they were really not the type who would do something like this. or wanted to do something like this. or was offered something they wanted to do the job that whoever wanted them to do. they knew that these guys are not the brightest out there as well. they are kinda rather stupid when it came down to how they do things. Even though she and the others was getting loads of amusement out of them. so this was going to be a pain in their ass than they cared to even think on it, while the leader was reading what was handed over out him. as if there was something off about this whole thing. Or that there was something he didn't even know about. he looked up to usagi with his head tilted to the side in confusion as if he didn't even know what he was looking at. Or even know what and who it was from. usagi arched a brow in question on what and why he was looking confused about the scroll that is being showed to them..

"What is this?"

"It the ransom not from the people who handed her over to you." said usagi

Everyone only shrugged as they left to go and get the people who screwed them over. while they went back to the palace to talk to the king and queen plus sky wanted to say something to his mother. and maybe get rid of these people. but then again this was something they had to do and maybe sky parents would see usagi more differently, but then again this was something that she was going to be able to do to prove herself to them. since she was basically saving someone who she hated in the first place. hell they all hated the bitch they basically killed their pride in to saving. So they better be happy that they even helped to save her. since it would of took much longer to save her if they didn't get involved with helping saving her. plus they are the ones who gathered the information. And as well to help out with getting out of the place she was taken to. Even though it gave them the most amusement they had in a very long time. and will be sent to basically to everyone they knew. They knew that they all are going to be laughing their asses off once they see what they are being sent. usagi sighed and knew that she was going to need a good night's rest when she was able to do so. She was going to be happy to see a bed as well. she wanted to sleep after the night she had. and the pride she and the others had to kill.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was back at the palace after dropping the evil whore off back home. Even though they all wanted to make her walk back home. But they were way to nice for their own good sometimes. When tamaki and draco saw their mother and sky entered the palace they latched onto her as if she was a life line. minako and micharu and rose smiled kindly they missed her while she was doing what she needed to do. While the others went outside with flora and brandon to see these people from the video that they have gotten. they had gotten so many phone calls with laughing people even piccolo was laughing his ass off on that one. usagi wondered what they would think of her now after what she and her family basically done for them. in which would took way longer if they didn't even get involved. Hell it would of taken weeks if they didn't even get involved in helping finding someone they all basically hated with everything they have. she was just happy that her father was not here when it came to sky mother had called her what she had called her and the others in the room most of all her children.

"Your very brave usagi. we are extremely impressed by you. not in our wildest dreams we would be graced with the neo queen serenity who is also sailor cosmos." said Erendor

usagi only blushed and rubbed the back of her head when it came down to him trying to kiss her ass. Even though she did feel what he felt for her. but she would never tell sky the feeling of lust his father was giving off at her. even though he was reminding her of seiya and a few others she knew. while amara and rei smirked at what they are seeing their queen,friend and leader do.. the king was watching her every move. he has eyes of pity to the poor tamaki and draco. minako had a sit down and talked to both of sky's parents to let them know what was going on. and that they were wrong in what they thought. When she was finished talking to them. they felt like royal assholes. Bu they wanted to make up for the mistake they did. Even though tamaki and draco forgave them since they had their mothers kind heart. Sky was just happy they got past what they thought. Even though he would have to thank minako for what she done. Erendor was shocked to see his dear friends daughter here standing before him. Oh how he missed his friends. but he would be proud of his little girl if he was here. but he had a feeling that she would bring back her kingdom back to its former glory. Well that is what he hoped that is. he knew that usagi would be a wonderful queen one day. And hoped his son would pick her to be his queen. She would be the most graceful queen that he would ever known. Well she is already a queen. Plus she was fierce and powerful as well she was a fighter. She would fight for her kingdom. And would protect it with everything she has in her. she would fight until the day she dies in battle.

"Why thank you kind sir. "said usagi

Sky smiled on how his parents was acting around his usagi now. He sighed they love his serenity. Even though he is he was just so happy that they loved his serenity. that is all he wanted and now he gotten what he wanted so far. sky smiled down at draco and tamaki and patted their head's since they were used to him now. minako and micharu smiled to sky with their thanks to how he was acting to them. tamaki and draco needed people around them to let them know they were loved. other than his family and friends that they loved with everything they had in them. but for now he was showing to be a good stepfather to all of usagi children. he was already mated to usagi so yeah they are family now. Well they should have been together when the first silver kingdom was around. but this was something he was concerned on when it came down to tamaki and draco. they knew he was already thinking of them as his own children. But he wanted to make sure tamaki and draco knew how much he loved them. sky's mother smiled over to the boys. She came rather attached to them while usagi was helping out. while giving a break to minako and micharu. But since their soul mates arrived they went to join them. She wanted to make sure they knew she was sorry for what she had said it them. she was even shocked when they even forgave her. but in the end she was happy that they have forgiven her. they both have such beautiful eyes and very beautiful boys. They would find their soul mates sooner or later and would be lucky to have them as their soul mates.

"You shall make a great queen someday my dear. and you are a legend around the realms your battles go on for generations. and the stories about life. You are neo queen serenity. I'm still shocked my dear son is prince diamond of the black moon clan. It hurts to know how long you two been with out each other. Plus amara is well kinda scary when she pissed off at us." said Samara

As they left to go and see how the others were doing with the odd ball group that actually gave a lot of people amusement. Even her adoptive father laughed his ass off on it. they made their way over to meet everyone else. Tamaki and draco had to say that what they were going to see was going to be super funny. Soi smiled to her soul mate. They wanted to see it in person. While usagi and sky finished up talking to sky's parents. so minako and rei ushered everyone out of the palace to go and help out with the others since usagi and sky needed sometime alone to talk to his parents. usagi smiled to minako and rei to say her thanks. She just needed to get this done and over with then they would join them. she just hoped they get more footage if there was anything more funny going on. erendor and samara wanted to tell usagi stories of her parents. on how they were and what they were like since they knew who they were. Most of all that they were best friends usagi smiled as she listened to the stories of her birth parents. and hoped that she would be able to save them one day. She told them what she had planned to do and as well was one of her goals to do. they all had to say it was one of the best idea's that she came up with. It would be nice to have sparks back. And most of all their best friends. she would be a hero to her home world more than she already was. but they have faith that she would bring sparks back. And if she needed help they would give her the help. But they think she already has enough help when it came down to her friends and family. but they would join in if they were needed. And would be honored to be fighting by someone like usagi and someone that Is their old friends daughter

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

Flora and brandon along with the others was still dealing with morons. well some of them were trying to not to laugh their asses off from what they were seeing. they even filming it again to send the others back home since they had a major laugh about what they are seeing. but then again this was something they never get to see these days. but they were basically filming it so that the others would be able to get more funniness out of the video's that was being sent to them. they just needed to make sure they didn't laugh while they were filming. But they would have to say they would miss them. they even gave them their addresses and phone numbers so if they ever wanted to take a trip to the crystal palace. Hell they would call them up if they needed a good laugh or something like that. hell they knew that everyone else would invite them over to have some enjoyment for them. but for now they are just happy that they are thinking of what to do next. They just hope to come by and amuse them when they are bored or something. Tamaki and draco had to have a silencing spell placed on them since they were laughing their asses off when it came down to what they were seeing in person and not from a video. It was the best thing they have ever seen in a very long time.

"Come on now one more time. lets come to a decision as a team."

"I want to save the ocean."

"And what about children's rights? "

"what about robot rights?"

"Don't you think we should stop the drilling in other realms?"

They where wondered if they ever going to make up their minds. while the others were still trying to not snicker. while usagi and sky made their way over to the others. she only snickered to what she was seeing. but was happy to even knowing that they were getting this filmed. She knew everyone else would be happy to get some more footage when it came down to these people. Oh how she was going to miss them. she even told them she was kinda of proud of them for even dealing with diaspro. Even though they did admit that she did try to molest the males in the group. They even cried about it. In which made her feel bad for them for what she tried to do to them. sky sighed he didn't know what and why the evil one as what the others called her. well they all have a great many names for diaspro. But it did piss him off that her father tried to flirt with his serenity. hell it annoyed him when his father did that to his serenity. he knew his father was a flirt and hated it when he did it. Well he never did it when it came down to diaspro. But he was making it up when it came down to his serenity since the first silver kingdom when endymion killed him the first time around. Well then a second time as well. But now he was born again. but for now he was going to enjoy his time with his serenity. since they are going to have to be going to back to go to school after they are done here. but for now they had to say they all felt bad for these people here. they got what usagi and the others called it the diaspro treatment. Hell he lost track when it came down to him getting that disgusting treatment. But she never ever did it to his father. in which was something he knew when it came down to her losing their engagement at the time. but now she was able to do what she wanted. But he knew she would still not do it to his father since she still thinked she had a chance with him.

"So what are you guys doing next?" asked usagi

When they started posing they started to film it more. they started to make their speech once more and took off. when they were far enough away they all bursted out laughing their asses off. once they sobered and wondered how the meeting was with the king and queen. tamaki and draco had to hold onto each other from laughing so hard. they had not laughed this hard in a long time. usagi and the others was happy to see them to laugh with joy once again. They just cant get enough of these guys. Even nakago is laughing his ass off about this as well. It just very funny. Thor just was holding onto Loki as they laughed their asses off. But it seemed that the ones they are laughing at didn't know they were being laughed at. Usagi sighed she and everyone pulled themselves together so they could finish talking to these funny people.

"My parents think's my serenity is the greatest person in the world. and they want to take us sailing next week. Oh amara tune it down you know you scare people when you are protective." said Sky

"I'm not sure if i should be even asking this. could I be queen of sparks and this planet and the earth and the moon.?" asked usagi

They all nodded to her and to let her know that they agreed. plus the joker raised her so they knew they knew that he was going to be the best thing for her. and knew he would make a good king. Well they knew that back on the moon during the first silver kingdom. Well until endymion drugged them with his mind control drug. as they all headed their way back to the dinning hall and eat before they head back to school. tamaki and draco was smiling for once after being found. She would have to think it would be a tad bit odd for them to see stuff more modern from the era they basically lived in. well the one that was no longer there since whatever war they were dealing with was going to be the end of what world they were in. but they have a new world they would live in now. She was going to make her point acrossed through when she gets home. She was going to make sure it was going to stop.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_chapter 9_

* * *

usagi was deep in thought while tamaki and draco was sleeping in her private dorm. Yui and miaka comes and goes since they would be training sooner or later for their fairy powers that they were born with. And spend time with aro and marcus their soul mates. And it seemed that soi was her tamaki soul mate. Draco soul mate is jane the vultori former guard who can cause pain.. But she had to say her two daughters brought back a rather interesting group of people who are not friends and family to them now. And one of them ended up being her little tamaki soul mate. Soi loved tamaki from the first time they seen each other. Plus miaka and yui father who happen to be thor made sure he let them know how angry he was at him on how they acted towards each other. usagi smiled knowing that tamaki was happy with who his soul mate is. her classes with professor avalon was taking it's told it felt like she was being burned from the inside as if something was wrong that she should of known since it has happened before when it came down to what endymion had done to her before. Well since the first silver kingdom. she tried her new powers out. only that her mind was taken over by evil. The same spell that endymion had used once more. timmy walked in at the wrong time. but this was something she was going to try to do without anyone else with her. she should of sensed that it was one of endymion spells from the start when she used it. And how it was making her feel. when it came down to what she was going to pass with what the teacher had told her to try to do, and she just hoped it would be able to help her out when it came down to what she was dealing with.

"Hey usagi do you have a second for a guy who needs some kind of advise?" asked Timmy

usagi eye's where blank as if there was nothing there. Even though she was in her cosmos and fairy form. as if she was under some kind of as spell. usagi turned to timmy and smirked darkly to what she was going to do to him. even though she should of know the spell what endymion had placed one her once before. and what it does to her when it was placed on her. she was going to be feeling pain for a while. he placed it on her multiple times since the first silver kingdom. Sailor Neptune and sailor Uranus had to take her down to help her see reason and help her heal once more. When it came down to endymion he has never ever changed with his bag of tricks. Well not since the first silver kingdom that is. timmy gulped not in fear only because he was turned on by what he was seeing before him. he was obsessed with usagi like all the other males are. why should he not be. she was a freaking genius and a goddess to the eyes. he noticed tamaki and draco was watching from where they were laying at. They knew what they had to do since their mother was taken hold of a spell that was placed her once before. even though it was more than once. But they needed to get her some help before it was to late for her. they would not let her be taken down from the spells of endymion. they would make sure that she would be ok. and come back to them. they also would make sure that endymion would be gone soon. Well that is what they all hoped. They all just hated seeing usagi the way she is. seeing her suffer from one who made her life a living hell since the first silver kingdom. Endymion always was a sick freak for making their mother life a living hell once more. All because he is obsessed with their mother. but then again it seemed all evil bastards are obsessed with their mother. but they would make sure all of that would end soon. Well that is what they all would hope that it would end soon so things could go back to normal. Well normal enough when it came down to their lives.

"Sure why the hell not. little timmy. its about tecna right?" purred usagi

"That's correct! how did you know?" asked Timmy

Timmy didn't know what to think right now. Even though he had a mega boner at this point in time. But it seemed there was something off about usagi. this was not the normal way she acted. It was like something took over her. as if she was not her normal self at this point in time. plus it didn't help matters with the way she was making him feel he never ever has been able to go off more than once in a row. But it also didn't help matters when it came down to him doing it in his pants. she looked more or less evil from the way she looked to him. Even though she was still a goddess to him. But it was like a dark part of herself was out in the open. timmy blinked then the next thing he was punched in the gut and she was gone in a flash as if she was up to something. Or trying to do something. he wondered what in the world was going on to make her like this. he felt tamaki and draco come to him and help him out. timmy smiled in pain a the boy's who came over to help him out. it seemed they knew what was going on with their mother. he just didn't understand what was going on. but at least her two sons knew what was going on with their mother. even though he knew by the looks of worry on their faces that it was not going to be a good thing. It seemed whatever is going on with usagi. or whatever spell is on her was made for her and for her alone. Then it hit him endymion placed a spell on her somehow. It must be something he had to use before on. and from the looks that her sons giving off was not a good spell either.

"I have to get ahold of amara and micharu. just make sure you watch where she goes." ordered tamaki

Timmy looked in his worried eyes he called in the people who know what to do about this. while draco was the one who went to go and start making the calls to get help. timmy gulped and rushed after were usagi was. he found her in the magic library saw her with the codex only to have it gone in a second. Sailor Neptune and Uranus who tackled usagi to the ground. they needed to make sure she was going to be ok. While Loki rushed in and held her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth to let her know it was going to be ok. and the pain will pass soon. Even though he knew she has gone through this more than once. But he was not going to let her feel like she was alone right now. He knows how stressed she was at this point in time. but he knew everyone was trying to make sure she was going to be ok. and that she was not going to fall or let them win against her. they knew that tamaki and draco would be the easy targets to get to her. so they made sure that they would be safe and never ever alone while the evil sick freak was lurking about. endymion would use the two of them to get to her. they would take notice that they would be easy targets with how his mind still worked still after everything that happened to them. they are still healing in someways still. Timmy went to go and touch usagi. he wanted to make sure she was going to be ok. loki sighed and knew what he was trying to do. but he didn't think it was a good idea for the time being until she was checked over. he was able to sense her pain she was feeling through their bonds they chaired. He needed to make him understand what happened. And why endymion did what he had. He only was told what it was when he was married to her both times when his father punished him putting him in two separate bodies each time he did wrong. as well he saw what the spell was able to do.

"No worries she will be ok for now. endymion put a spell on her to make her like this. but the spell I used solved what had been done before, but there is a price in this. she would be feeling lots of pain for a while until the spell is fully out of her system. It was made to make her suffer." Explained amara

Everyone sighed knowing that usagi was going to be ok. well for now that is. since she was going to not be feeling all to happy for the time being. But they followed loki to get usagi all checked over to make sure she was going to be ok. this was going to be the end of endymion once he find out a plan to do so. this was something he was known to do to make usagi suffer from his own obsession against her. It's been going on still the fall of the last silver kingdom. Endymion still wanted to have her as his and only his. But the good thing about this time he cant kill diamond who was reincarnated as sky. But endymion would never ever let that happen. he needed to find out what they are going to do. and find out what and how they are going to go about this. this was something they all had to tread lightly on. but for now they needed to have a meeting with everyone and see what they are going to do about all of this. since nendymion was going to get ahold of usagi one way or another. They are going to remove tamaki and draco to go and make sure they would be placed in a safe place. basically they are going to be going over to the crystal palace. They needed to make sure they would not be used to get to usagi since they would be the easiest ones to use to get her to come to them. they didn't want to have them suffer under endymion to get to their mother. it was going to be challenge to get them to go. They would understand once they explain why they are trying to protect them from. Well that is what they hoped would happen. They all watched usagi sleep and hoped that this would end with a good ending and not a bad one. But anything could happen when it came down to endymion. he would do about anything to get to her. so they would need to make sure to keep their guard up on this one. Since they have a feeling that endymion was going to be making his move soon. Even though they are right on their thoughts since endymion is making their move to get usagi.

* * *

_meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was in faragonda office they found a man outside that looked just like the same teacher they were used to. stella left to go and get him something to drink for this man was who he said he was by what they saw of his memories. It seemed that everyone has been unedge all day. It felt like something was going to happen soon. Even though their feelings was correct on what they have been feeling at this point in time. they have been having some patrols to make sure that usagi was going to be ok. faragonda was a little shocked that the real teacher who was meant to be here was not the real one at all. so they were trying their best to figure out what and who they were having with them. this was making them even more unedge than they were already feeling. It made somethings easier to know that tamaki and draco and the rest of usagi kids are safe and sound in the crystal palace. Even though they would like to have usagi safe and sound in her palace. but it seemed that she was not going to be hiding from endymion. Even though it made them even more unedge when it came down to her wondering about with whoever it was here that was pretending to be a teacher in which was in a prison of endymions doing. They just didn't like her wondering around like she was with someone who was not one of them. they wondered who in the world was the person who was trying to be the teacher who was meant to be here. but whoever it was they were working to get to usagi to get her to endymion so they could use her the way they wanted to use her.

"And why did endymion hold you prisoner?" asked Faragonda

Avalon looked up and looked around he felt like he was being studied by everyone in the room. he knew that the people and beings were protective of their friend and family, leader and queen. so he might as well get it done and over with since king lotor was right in the room with him. he knew of the planet doom when it was around. since he was of a race that was close to his own race somewhat. and he was in honor of meeting the heir and princess tot he throne of the sayein race. he knew all about the blood adoption. but vegeta didnt know him. but his father did know him. but kenpachi took a while to figure out who he was along with szayel. But he shivered from all the thoughts and all the stuff he heard those evil beings say and do to themselves. Most of all what they wanted to do to that poor poor girl who ever she was. he was hoping he was able to save the person who they were after. Because he knew what the fate was for her was going to be like when she was finally in their care. It was not going to be a very very good or pleasant thing for someone to experience. He was still shocked there was someone who was able to see what was inside of his head so he was not being accused of being a imposter. He wondered if the woman or girl the evil being who held him in his prison was here. because if she was. then she was going to be taken. He just didn't know how he was going to explain with out barfing. It was the most horrid things he could even hear someone think about someone. It made him want to be sick for even remembering him. but he knew he had to make sure that he told them everything he knew on what was going on. and what he knew on the evil man plans to take someone named usagi or serenity he lost track of the names they had for the girl they are basically after.

"I'm not really sure it was hard to even try to figure out. you must believe me." said Avalon

"This is one of endymions things he has had done before. Well ever since the firsthand fall of the silver kingdom." Explained rei

Everyone shivered at the thought of the things that the evil obsessed former prince of the earth who wanted their usagi for themselves. Sure this has been going on stil the first silver kingdom. It seemed he will never stop. it seemed that endymion has tricked them once again in thinking that they had killed them. Bad enough he pissed off the lord of the underworld for messing with his family and friend again. Joker closed his eyes and knew that the scout of fire was correct. and who is one of his own through the blood adoption his little serenity back in the first silver kingdom. but he knew that the scout of Mars was one to protect her own. Even though amara was the one who scared you shitless when she in protective mode. while caius was the same way as well. but he knew that they had to find the copy who happened to be one of the clones that endymion was able to use to project himself and his powers into another form of the person who what he wanted others to see and think. Something that he learned off of the one known thing that the former prince of earth was known for. But for now they needed to find out what this man knew on what they had planned for their friend,leader and friend and family. it was not going to be a good thing they had that feeling with how aro was acting after he looked into the mans mind and then left the room as if he needed to sort out his mind from what he had seen. It must have been something disturbing to make the normally chipper vampire king to do what he was doing at this point in time.

"There was something else. he spoke rather perversely about someone named usagi or serenity. he moaned her name out during self love. the things I had heard was something I would never wish on anyone." said Avalon

Everyone shivered and wanted to gag on what he had said, yep that was endymion alright. plus the room felt like it was crushing down on those who was not used to this sort of power before. even the ones who was still new to all of their new friends and family. the ones who came back with yui and miaka. avalon was able take the lunarian powers to become like the rest of them. He took note that he was not the only one in the room that was still not used to the powers that was being pushed out. the powers was making it hard for those around him to breath. they had to think fast well hoping that stella ran into usagi before it was way to late. they all had a sick feeling like before all the times they had done it to her before. stella made her way into the office looking like she always does. While Pluto is frustrated with how the time gates was not showing them anything. The joker rushed over to her and took her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. He was not even going to care what everyone was going to think of him right now. His daughter life was being threatened and he was going to act on anything that came into his mind at this point in time. so the girl better tell him want he wanted. Because he would make sure she would speak on what she knows. He wanted to know if his brat was safe. He had the sick feeling that she was not safe right now.

"Where is my little moon bunny is at girl, answer me at once." ordered joker

"Well she was walking with that teacher sir. but how did you get back from there to here so quickly. then again she seemed like she was not all there like she was under some kind of spell." said Stella

Everyone looked at each other and was about to freak out soon. The joker was gone in a flash along with everyone one else wanted to strangle the hell out of stella for letting his monk bunny go along with the fucking endymions puppet. They don't even know who in the worlds puppet it was that has been wondering around here. but more than likely endymion. Everyone flashed out of the room to go and do a search party for their usagi. they needed to make sure she was in the school. but that was something they were trying to keep their hopes up on. but it seemed they are coming up with nothing. She was no where to be seen or found. They all was not going to give up just yet. they all started to split up to go on a search party on the school grounds. They needed to make sure she was not anywhere else. But they knew that is just what they hoped. They were hoping that she would be somewhere else and not just been taken away from them. stella was kicking herself in the ass for what she had let her sisterly friends do. how could she have been so stupid. They were all told what to look out for. and she had to be the one who failed her. she would try her best to get her back to where she belonged. She knew she didn't want to meet sky diamond side even though they are merged together. While she seen a few of the others pass by her. she sighed and hoped the person she thought of as a sister would be ok. if not she was going to go back to the underworld with everyone else to go and save her from the evil bastard who took her from them. they just hoped they were not to late to get her back from the hell that she was in. but she would die trying to save her from him.

* * *

_meanwhile three hours later_

Everyone regrouped in one of the class rooms so they could come up with some sort of a plan. When they couldn't find their usagi no where. Amara and some if the 9thers are shaking with anger. some of them cried from the feeling of failing to protect their usagi. when they didn't take notice that tamaki and draco snuck back and heard what had happened. They had to been knocked out since they freaked out. in which didn't help matters. But they could understand. They finally have them down for now. They also made sure that they had someone with them as well. but for now they needed to make sure they had some sort of a plan to go into the underworld to get usagi back to where she belonged. Back to her family and friends and children and kingdom. When they had gathered everyone who would be coming with them for the rescue mission. And when hades finally arrived to come and take them to where they needed to go. He was in the same shape as the rest of them are in. he blood adopted sister is in the clutches of endymion again. His wife is deeply upset from finding out. Regina offered to come alone with belle and snow to help her sister through this. Thry all needed each other right now. Hades was going to make endymion suffer for all of eternity. And that is what he was going to do. since he was the lord of the underworld. And that also goes for the gates of hell. he will make sure endymion will suffer for all of time itself. He will make sure endymion would never ever forget what true pain is. he also granted passage to all of the ones who wanted to come and go whenever they wanted. Well the ones who don't have death god powers for that matter. But if they are friends or family he was going to basically let them come and go whenever they wanted. It was only to those who are friends and family to him. Or to their usagi who will get that sort of pass.

"Will you pixi's stop you fighting at once! you will be staying her with rose and ami and my grandchildren! So it is no use to continue your pointless fighting with each other," growled joker

Harley placed a hand on her husband shoulder to calm him down some. Because she knew when his power flairs it was never ever a good sign who it was directed to. But she knew he would never ever hurt the pixi's. they are all on edge but they could not do anything about it if they didn't sit here and talk about what they needed to do. she sent all of the pixi's a kind smile to let them know that the joker was just worried when it came down to what he was feeling right now. Hades sighed he just hoped his little hell angel was ok. he looked over to his wife and mate and knew how much worry she had within her. she loved her blood adopted sister with everything she had inside of her. but she was not able to do much at this point in time until they entered the area where endymion was holding their usagi at. Tasuki looked around the room he had his fan with him. He and everyone else learned way more than they knew about themselves with the training they have been getting. Hell they would never ever thought to be friends with the seiryuu until they came here. but it seemed that they all have been great friends and some of them came family. he gained his soul mate since he came here. he was the soul mate to miaka one half sibling maka. While hotohori found his with one of miaka siblings as well. he found it in orihime. He shook his head to clear his thoughts on what he was thinking. They needed to go save one of their own. He was not going to back and wait for them to tell everyone what was going on. but he and the others had no choice in the matter. They just have to wait to hear what everyone was thinking and what they have had planned for the plan of attack for what they are going to do.

"harley helped modified the ship with objects that was given to us by lord hades. so we will have a better chance to land without his powers. okay everyone time to get one board. And save our usagi and bring her home." said Timmy

Everyone cheered to what timmy had basically had just said. They all was thinking of all of the dark and evil ways to make endymions suffer for what he was doing to their usagi once again. they wanted to make him pay for what they are doing to their usagi. bad enough endymion had to make her suffer for so long before they were supposed to be dead. And now they had to do it again to her. why couldn't endymion just leave her alone. They knew they had to watch over sky since they didn't need him being murdered for a third try. But nope his obsession for their usagi didn't go away. Endymion would always be obsessed with their usagi. they all filed onto the ship while plotting out their own ideas to kill endymions. Hades sighed with worry he wanted to make sure his little hell angel was ok. when he felt someone take his hand only to see it was his wife and soulmate. He sent her a smile to let her know it will be ok. well that is what they all hoped. And as well made themselves all believed. They just hoped they would bring usagi home before tamaki and draco wakes up. But they highly doubted that. they could be down in the underworld for a good while. maybe days or weeks or months trying to find usagi. they just hoped it would not be that long. It killed them and broke their hearts to even think of her suffering for days. or weeks or months. Even though it has happened before when it came down to endymion. he just has this boner to make those he is obsessed suffer. Endymion is a sick freak like that to even think of getting off to make others suffer and get off while doing so. Regina looked over to her sister knowing what she was feeling. usagi was her family in more than one way. She was her half sisters blood adopted sister. And usagi blood adopted emma when she found her as a baby. So she was basically henrys grandmother. Well the only grandmother she was able to tolerate when it came down to being around snow white who happened to be henrys biological grandmother. But since usagi blood adopted emma she was her biological mother as if she gave birth to her. in which she would have to say she would rather deal with usagi instead of was much more interesting to talk to and deal with. And not this perky person who thinks evil beings even have anything good into them.

* * *

_meanwhile with usagi and endymion _

usagi woke up with a groan. She noticed her vision was a tad but blurry. but when it was cleared she saw herself completely nude as the day she was born. Endymion was nude as well and hard at that. She knew his cock will rip her apart he will use it on her. it was not the first time that he have had used this spell on her. Is been going on since the first fall of the first silver kingdom. and it was not the thing she was never ever looking forward to. Endymion was smirking darkly down at her as if he was ready to pounce at any moment. his cock were purple from the amount of blood that was flowing to it. she was trying to get out of her bindings that he placed her in. it seemed every time she squirmed the bindings went tighter. Endymion made sure even the bindings was going to make her suffer as well. usagi screamed when she felt endymion entered her. Endymion wanted to make her suffer something he always loved to do. Endymion also loved to make her feel the pain that she deserved to feel. Endymion even chopped her wings to make sure she was not able to use them to help her escape. Endymion knew her wings was able to be grown back. usagi cried when she felt his cock's grew larger each time she screamed in pain or even cried in pain. She forgotten that part of the spell. But she was not able to stop screaming and crying out. even if she tried it would not work. She still wondered how the hell albus and all of the other evil fucks gotten this spell.

"Mmm the way i wanted you my little moon goddess whore. now you will be mine now and forever. Oh how much I forgotten how you felt. I love it when you always screamed! Your still that little filthy little whore who thought I was the good guy. Take my cock you filth, just like when I destroyed the first silver kingdom. you little good for nothing slut. You are not worth of nothing in the world. And never ever will. Your nothing but a whore and always will be a whore." Hissed endymion

usagi screamed and cried louder each time he rammed his massive huge monster cock into her over and over again. Endymion made his cock's larger and larger from the spell that he made after he first met her on the first silver kingdom. she didn't even know how albus and all of the other evil sick freaks out there somehow gotten ahold of that spell to make her one son suffer. Hell even the ones who had tamaki and draco had the spell somehow. But they never knew about it until she caught him. that is how lucius was murder because he found out and he tried to stop albus. Well then finding out that he really was Loki. And as well tamaki is his son as well. Oden is a very cruel man. But she would if never met him twice if he didn't. but all he was able to do was be frozen in space and watch his son be harmed and suffer and cry out in pain. even though draco had to watch him be burned to death. thats what lucius told her once he was able to remember how he ended up being dead and a ghost in the first place. usagi screamed and cried loader when she felt endymion slid a dagger all over her body licking her blood, his cock was impossibly large as she felt her insides being ripped apart. Endymion got even made it get bigger and bigger as he sliced her body and licked her blood, of course endymion made sure he didn't forget that spell. Endymion pounded hard and fast into her enough that could damage some things inside of her. Endymion was not able to get the Silver crystal since it went inside of her and connected to her very soul. Usagi only sent out a prayer that she would be found soon before she did die from what he was doing to her. but she highly doubted he would kill her since endymion would be lost with out her if he did do that. so she didn't have to worry about being killed.

* * *

_meanwhile with the others_

Sky in his diamond form . even though the looks merged with his reborn looks. everyone stood in a line while hades the lord of the underworld was running what is needed to be done while they were searching for usagi. they all were proud of sky on how he was acting. They all knew diamonds anger when it came down to usagi and the ones who are harming her. and because they knew how the rest of them would be acting right now. But they also knew what he was probably feeling right now inside of his mind and as well the anger he was probably feeling. The joker was already able to trust him after what he pulled with the lying who he was. and the whole thing with the evil bitch. But they knew he learned his lesson on what he did. And would never ever do it again. there was not much he was able to do since they are wife and soul bonded now. it was a thing soul mates do. he knew that harley was his soul mate when he first laid ones on her. but he had to wait for her to know what she was to him. he had been in peace after that, then the pride and joy in usagi. she came in their lives to show that he was able have a daughter. Hell he remembered the day he found her. she was such a beautiful baby. Plus the stupid batman tried taking her. But her power pushed him away and as well brought back the memories and merged with his past life. Harley did the same.

"Now you will follow my orders. Well the ones who has never face off with the former prince of earth. Well sky has since he has been killed twice by him and was reincarnated each time. So we kinda need to watch over him so he will not be killed again. endymion will do about anything to get what he wants. so you all are just lucky enough to know the lord of the underworld and as well being friends and family who know him. and how to fight him as well. people who know the weakness and how to kill endymion for once and for all in The sea of souls now lets get moving out troops." ordered Hades

Everyone cheered and followed hades ad they made their way to endymion palace in the underworld. they would have to place usagi under some sort of a spell until they get her back home to get medical treatment. Carlisle and szayel as well all of the other medical people in their group had their the stark cases. They just needed to make sure they had to help usagi to remain alive until they got her back home. sky was feeling the pull to his soul mate. His glowing violet eye from his power. he felt his serenity and endymion was suffering and was in loads and loads of pain. He felt sick to even know what sort of pain she was feeling. Even though he was not able to feel what she was feeling. But only to know that she was suffering and was in pain. joker and harley was worried for their daughter and knew that she was going to be ok once she was in their care. hades was seething how dare that pitiful excuse of a a former prince of earth dare to come into his freaking kingdom and take his sister from him and his wife. that is a crime to no ends in his books. Even though they are already on his list to make suffer when they are finally in his care. They are long over do to make their lives a living hell. when Endymion did what he had done so long ago was what made him first hate him. He was the real reason the first silver kingdom fell. but now he was going to make sure his live a living hell once he is in hell. he knew that it's not going a pleasant sight for those who are used to seeing gore. Or a vampire. Oh how he was going to enjoy the suffering for all of eternity. He knew that everyone else would be coming and going to make endymion suffer. Well they already come and goes when it came down to coming to see him and his wife when they wanted to. It never bothered him to let them do that. he only allowed it when it came down to his friends and family. or anyone who is special to usagi. well they came family or friends with him sooner or later. Even the winx comes and goes when they wanted to. It was times to have people come sees him here from time to time.

* * *

_meanwhile four hours later_

Everyone made their way to the castle they heard the screams echo through the area they were in. joker and harley eyes widen in horror as they made their way closer to the palace that they all knew Endymion was at. when they all saw endymion doing to the one they all loved the most. he was raping her like there was no tomorrow. And as well slicing her with a dagger and licking her blood. They heard their usagi screamed and crying in pain. She was begging and pleading for him all to stop. But it seemed when she did that the pain gotten more and more worst. there was so much blood, cum and all other sort of injuries from what they were seeing. they keep seeing cum shoot out of her each time endymion came. There was puddles and puddles of blood and cum mixed together all over the place. some of them thought they would be sick from the sight they were seeing. most of all the smell they were smelling. joker was seeing red from what was going on. that low former prince of earth had no right to touch his heir and princess. He was beneath her and the rest of them. he was going to make endymion suffer for what they were doing to his heir and princess. he was not the only one who was feeling that way. But they knew they had to get ahold of their powers to make sure they didn't alert him that they were even there. not as if endymion wouldn't even notice since he was to busy doing that to their usagi. how dare endymion think he could get away with this again. endymion thought he still could get away with this sort of thing still. Nothing would ever change with endymion on that. Endymion also made sure that he didn't get away with what he thought he could in the endymion will get what came to him. even though they all thought endymion was dead and gone. But here is while doing what he does best since the first silver kingdom. Harming their usagi. it seemed he branded her with a few other cursed markings. In which they hated that endymion did that shit since there was no way to have then reversed when he were placed onto her.

"Let's go attack all at once like we planned before. once we get her would probably pass out from the blood loss and the pain she suffered." ordered Hades

Everyone nodded or gave the thumbs up to let him know they were ready. While rei and venus watched over sky since they didn't need diamond dying a third time. they all went in and attacked all at once. hades picked up endymion by his neck's and stabbed endymion with the crystal that was passed down to him and tossed them in the sea of souls that he summoned, endymion is no more to this world and wouldn't be able to be brought back to life. It was the best idea he could come up with from short notice. But he had to think it was probably for the best that endymion could never ever come back to harm their usagi or anyone that she loved most in the world. joker flashed over and wrapped usagi in his jacket as they all headed back to the ship and headed back through the portal that hades had setted up for them to head back home. while hades had some things to do with endymion before their soul's was no longer going to exist in this world no longer. they are just happy to have their usagi back in their care and safe as well. they just needed to keep tamaki and draco away for the time being until they had usagi all back to her normal shape. She would take a while to heal. But they knew that she would bounce back to them when she was able to leave the medical wing. But for now they are just going to be happy that she was safe back with them. plus diamond didn't die a third time. So that's a good thing. But even though usagi was not in the best of shape right now. But they all could fix that up when it came down to helping her heal when she was back at the school. but Carlisle and some of the others was going to help as much as they could until they reach the school and the hospital wing. Most of all they are going to be cleaning her up as much as they are able to before they started to work on her.

* * *

_meanwhile a week later_

After everyone was healed well enough from what went on in the underworld. Now they were having a party to celebrate the defeat of endymion once and for all. hades even attended the party along with the people who was staying in the houses that tony stark invited since the buildings. Plus usagj basically raised the daughter of snow and charming. tamaki and draco was hanging out with one person they knew and loved dearly other than soi who is his mate and lover. Draco was mated jane. But it seemed that they all are having fun with each other. while usagi was up in her tree wanting to be alone for a while. she had a lot more healing to do from her wounds. usagi was just glade that the sick freak was no longer of this world. Endymion soul is no longer around no more as well. sky was freaking out when he couldn't find his serenity. he pushed through everyone to find his beloved serenity. he wanted to make sure she was ok. while everyone was wondering what in the world gotten into sky. Some of them people he pushed his way through either looked at his crazy or glared at him since he either pushed them to the ground. But he was in a frantic state and didn't care what others thought of him. Or thought about him at the moment. Even though there was one or two people who wanted to kick his at the moment. Then they understood what he was trying to do and waved it off and went back to doing what they were doing.

**"USAGI!"** called Sky

Szayel sighed when he saw what sky was trying to do. they all knew he was the one meant to be with their usagi. but he can be really stupid sometimes. They all do understand what he was feeling right now. It was a shock to him on what had happened to his soul mate. Even though they all was used to what happened to her. and hated everything that did happened to their usagi in her long long life. there was one on the back of her head and feet. As well her stomach. They hated it when they all seen what had been placed on her. but there was nothing they could do when it came down to the markings because they could never ever be healed. Or cured for that matter. They could never ever understand how they made something like that. sky rushed around wondering where his usagi was. he wanted to make sure she was ok. and that she was still here for that matter. He didn't even notice when it came down to him making people notice him from the way he was rushing around like he was. Tamaki sighed and knew that he was acting the way he was when it came down to his mother. soi smiled to her soul mate. She never ever would of thought she would meet her soul mate in her lifetime. She kinda thought nakago was her soul mate but it seemed he was not. When she first came into contact with tamaki violate eyes and angelic face she was in love with him. Most of all she was happy to even be with him the way she always wanted to be with a man. she also gained a family along with her soul mate. Even though she was not related to lady yui now. And a few other suzaku members who found their soul mates with yui and miaka siblings. But they all didn't care anymore since they are friends with them. and never ever want to go back to the way they were before. even though tamahome was still a pain in the ass here and there. but he found his soul mate with momo. he seemed happy when they found that they were soul mates. While nakago found his soul mate with jane. Soi smiled at her thoughts they came a long way and was finally happy. And able to live a life they all always wanted. Hell even nakago was even happier And all it took was him finally gaining a large family and as well a soul mate. It seemed it made them all happy when it came down to them able to live a life they all never thought the would ever live. Or would have thought to live.

"Anyone seen usagi anywhere?" asked Sky

"mama is up in her tree she wanted to be alone for a while she is fine so chill." said Tamaki

Sky smiled to tamaki. He loved that boy along with all of his siblings. he ran to where he was told where his usagi was. soi kissed her soul mate to let him know that she was happy to be with him. And would do anything to protect him. minako came over and smiled to them. she knew that they were happy with the powers of venus. But the funny thing was going on at this point in time was the conga line with joker and a few others singing the love boat theme song. She would have to say that was rather funny. Plus she was happy to know about her friend,leader and queen. And their king as well. minako knew she would help as well with the others when it came down to the plans with usagi trying to save her long lost kingdom. Well the second kingdom. Since her other two are just fine. they knew that she was trying her best to plan for that one when she was able to have time to do so. Sky smiled brightly when he saw his usagi. he knew she was still healing. But she was still angelic and a goddess in his eyes. His serenity will always be his. She would be nothing different to him. Even though they should have been like this when the first silver kingdom was around. She was his and only his. He is diamond and always will be. Even though he is also sky as well. He merged with his diamond side.

"Hey there you are!" chirped Sky

usagi snapped her book shut and looked down to see it was sky. as she jumped down to sit on the fountain and she sent him a smile. he seemed nervous about something and wondered what could be the issue now. She was still healing from what happened to her. But she had to learn to live with them. since they are not going to be going anywhere anytime soon. But she also knew she was going to miss her diamond while she was away from him. Sky made his way over to his serenity. he was wondering if she remembered what he had said to her. well it was what he hoped that she would remember. But he wanted to make sure that she remembered him confessing to her on how much he loved her. Even though he has said it many life times ago. only when it came down to being with usagi things are much different to how he acted. He loved her so much he just never ever wanted to lose her to anything. hell he cried when he thought he lost her forever after everything came out in the open about him being prince sky and having dieaspro as a future wife. Well he cried for her each time before he died by endymion hand. If he had it his way his serenity would be his future wife in the future. Well she should have been when the first silver kingdom was in power. But for right now he was going to see what she remembered what she didn't remember. He knew she was going to take a while to heal from her wounds. But the ones he hated to see was the ones that are the newer cursed markings that was placed on her beautiful body. But then again he hates endymion for everything he done to his serenity. And most if all keeping her from him when they should been together But he was not going to judge her for what was put on her. she was still his beautiful goddess that she was always to him. usagi smiled to her diamond she remembered what he had said to her. and had a feeling that is what he was going to ask her. it was nice to know when your soul mate loved you. Well it was just nice hearing it from your soul mate. Oh how she was going to miss him while they were apart. Maybe his father would let him come to see them. well that is what she hoped his father and mother would let him do. but they all highly doubted it. Even though they have more than enough room for anyone decided to come and see them. even the winx already came and saw where they wanted to go and have their own rooms in any part of their home.

"Hey what's up?" asked usagi

"Do you remember what i said to you while you were in the deep sleep you were in?" asked Sky

Sky seen her close her eyes as if she was deep in thought. Whatever it was she was thinking about showed some sort of peace on her angelic face. he loved her so much that it hurt sometimes. He even loved her eyes they were like two gems. those eyes that he loved and what drew him to her. plus the pulling as well. something that he loved feeling since they first met. Even her eyes was what else that drew him in as well. even though he was her soul mate. In which he was happy to even have her as his soul mate. Well he Been her soul mate since the first silver kingdom. And never ever ask for anyone else as a soul mate. She was the one who he wanted. And never ever would want anyone else ever again. well even though the only other person has ever been with and dated was diaspro. But he would never ever want another woman in his life. Since he has the woman of his dreams. The woman who is his soul mate. Someone who was only meant for him and only him alone. he would have still loved her even if he was not her soul mate that is. but he hoped with all his heart she would remain his and only his. he already knew that she already loves him. usagi smiled she knew he accepted her children as his own. but for now they are happy with their lives. Even tamaki and draco are finally happy as well. they have their soul mates. That is something that she was overjoyed about. But for now he was going to enjoy what time they have left together since they all have to go home the following morning. He was going to have a talk with his mother and father when he gets home to see if he would be able to go to where usagi and the others lived to hang out there for the summer. Well he wanted to be in the palace that is going to be his. It's been a long time since he seen crystal Tokyo. Well he did die the second time in crystal tokyo. He already knew that his parents was going to say now since they liked their family trips together. So he was not going to get his hopes up on it. But it was always worth a shot to ask if he was able to go. If they say no then he would have to deal with it.

"Yes i do remember what you said to me. And I loved what you had said very much. i love you as well." purred usagi

Sky took her into his arms making sure to be careful since she was not healed full. That's when someone was coming to see if they wanted to join they were dragged off by tamaki and soi when they noticed what they were doing. while they enjoyed their time together. they all enjoyed the night and party that was for the end of the year and celebration. The joker and some of the others are singing i feel pretty. As well the love boat theme song. then they started to sing we are men in tights song. some of them didnt understand what in the world they are singing. well the outfits that had on was rather interesting to say the least. but they had to say it was loads of fun watching them while they were drunk off their asses. But it seemed the end of the year celebration. But right now usagi just wanted to spend time with her diamond before she and the others returned to crystal Tokyo.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_chapter 10_

* * *

usagi and stella landed on solaria with tamaki with draco along with minako and rei. Along with hikaru and karou they didn't stop bothering them to come along. So they were more than welcome to join in on the trip. they all looked around and had to admit this place was rather bright. then again this was the planet of the sun and the moon. Even though the moon calls to her since it was her home and as well the queen of the moon and earth. Tamaki and draco was getting there slowly when it came to their healing. They all was happy to see them move along. But there was still a lot they had to do to heal properly. they were happy to come to see someone as a aunt. They all wondered what her home world would be like. they had to say it's bright on her home world and rather lovely. They would love to come here and enjoy more of it. Since they have been offered to come and go whenever they wanted to come and see it. Or even go shopping when every they wanted. Plus they were offered to live in the palace when it came down to them coming to see their planet. Now they knew why the planet was called the planet of the shining sun. well the name stella used at her fairy name. usagi along with minako and rei smiled as they looked around. Minako was overjoyed to see the shopping they have on stella's planet. Even rei was overjoyed about finding out their shopping places they have here.

"Princess!" chirped Radius

Stella perked up and rushed over to hug her father in a tight hug. while usagi, rei and minako nudged their tamaki and draco, hikaru and karou to stand up straight in front of royalty when they are invited to another person kingdom to show their manners that they were raised to have. They are after all royalty through their mother and grandmother. rei and minako smiled they knew usagi tried to make sure that hikaru and karou was not going to be rude. But their mates would make sure of that. Athenadora and sulpisha has been good for them. stella was finally happy to have her sisterly friend here finally on her home world. Sure the others would be here sooner or later. But they would have to wait until they show up for that. but right now she was just happy to have usagi with four of her sons. along rei and minako as well. Usagi smiled to know that this was making stella happy. She was going to show them all around the place. take them shopping to show them the best places to go and get the best of the best things out there to shop for on her home world. She was just hoping her father would love them all like she loved them. she knew her father loved to hear the stories about usagi when she was home. Even though she knew her father knew what she was. she just remembered hearing stories about neo queen serenity. But never ever knew it was going to be usagi who was neo queen serenity. But she was just happy that she was here finally. She has waited for so long to have usagi here with her on her home world. She just hoped her father and mother would love her. and love her like she was one of his own. But she would have to wait and see what her father says when he finally noticed her that she was here. usagi smiled at how much stella father loved her. it was beautiful to see something like this before her. She just wished she knew her birth father and what he was like. Or if he would of loved her even after everything she had done in her life. Or if they would love her children. she has been busy planning stuff to save her home world. As well bring it back to its former glory she just needed to make sure she had everything in place before they make a plan to attack and bring it back. Well and maybe to bring her parents back as well if they were able to be saved from their prison they were put in. she knew she was able to do it if she was able to do all of the stuff she had done before. plus she knew that she would not be doing this alone. She was going to have all of the help in the world by her side to help her bring her home world back to life. And bring her birth parents back to their glory and maybe hope they would love her when they finally meet her and see her since she was a baby. And hope they would accept her children and grandchildren. and her family as well.

"Hello your highness." said usagi

"Oh don't worry about calling me that my dear. I know who you are my dear you are family here. along with the rest of your family and friends are all family to me, it's the rare thing to meet the person who our planet calls a hero. Neo queen serenity is here to grace our home world. and i see your son's tamaki and draco and hikaru and karou are here as well. and you're scouts are here as well minako and rei. you all may call me radius my dear. You all are family here. so just relax as if this was your home." said Raidus

usagi only shrugged as she waved her kids to go in with the maids to their bed chambers. Minako and rei left to go on a shopping trip. Since that was going to take all day. They wished them to go and have loads of fun. If she found anything they would like bring it back for them. while stella dragged usagi into the palace to show her around. while the maids was showing tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou around the palace. usagi smiled she felt how happy her kids was happy at the moment. They do enjoy exploring when they see new places. She just hoped that hikaru and karou was going to behave themselves since she knew how her two twins that she had with spirit worked. Well she knew they loved to do their brotherly love act to freak people out. well they do find some people who do enjoy and think it was funny. But they basically do it to freak people out. stella smiled she knew minako and rei was going to be enjoying the area she told them to go shopping at. Since there was more than one place to go enjoy wonderful shopping trips. But she knew minako and rei was going to have some fun while they were out doing her thing. Minako and rei would get their tour when they returned to the palace. usagi had to say it was a lovely place. Even those she loved her palaces. they would have to give stella that when it came to her home. She has a rather lovely palace that she lived in. usagi wondered if her palace was lovely when it was livable at the time. she never ever had the chance to see it when her home world and palace was shining with all of its glory. She only knew of the stories when it came down to what her palace was like before what happened to everyone and her home world. She just hoped that she would be able to bring it back to its former glory. Back to what it was like before whatever happened to it. As well bring her birth parents back as well so she was able to get to know them. and see what they were like other than the stories she heard from people who knew them, or was friends with them when they were around before what happened to them.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

Stella dragged usagi into a room with piles of gifts in it. usagi had to say it would be a place where minako and rei would love to brows to see what they was able to find in the room. Hell even for themselves. Usagi knew minako would love to dig and see what was in that pile. usagi had to admit it was a impressive pile of gifts for stella princess ball. she had more than that given to her before so she couldn't say anything on this. she had something like that but it was different. it was for a lunarian thing and for her to gain her crown as the crowned princess of the moon. Yui and miaka brought back people from what they kinda end up doing when they had to do their thing when they came of age. Even though she wasn't expecting them to go back into time through a book. But that made them grow stronger. But what pissed her off was when they were fighting over a man who was not even her soul mate. And ended up destroying that world while doing so. But it didn't matter in the end. It made their family and friends grow much larger. And the buildings that came back with them made their property grow larger as well. usagi arched a brow at the woman who came into say hello. She had to say this woman was up to something. Or has something up her sleeve. So something was going to happen that stella might not like when it came to the ball that was going to happen. But she cant see anything in the time gates right now. It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable for not seeing what was going to be the outcome of this. usagi knew she has to keep a eye on this woman.

"Hello stella dear." said Cassandra

Cassandra looked at usagi and sneered at her as if she was some piece of garbage that needed to be put down.. usagi knew that this woman disliked Stella, usagi didn't take her sun glasses off but only corked a brow in challenge at the woman who was trying to challenge her. she was going to make sure this woman knew she was not going to back down to her. usagi wondered what the hell happed when tamaki and draco rushed into the room and clung to her and stella. What the hell happened while they were away from each other. She looked to her other sons who looked like they were going to kill someone. Hikaru and karou looked to their mother their eyes shining with hate from what they heard was said to tamaki and draco. how dare that little whore speak to them in such a way. This was not going to pass with them. most of all when their mother along with rei and minako finds out what was said to them. stella looked to hikaru and karou and wondered who in the world messed with her little angles. They are not going to like what is going to happen to them when she or usagi or rei and minako gets their hands on them. they would pay for even daring to make tamaki and draco feel the way they are feeling.

"May i introduce you to countess cassandra." said Stella

usagi mentally sighed and only bowed to show some respect even though she didn't like this woman one bit. They didn't want to look rude to the people inside of stella's home. Even though she seemed that she didn't like the woman who was before them. but they didn't want to forget their manners when it came down to then being in others home. usagi had a feeling about her that was not a good feeling. Stella growled in annoyance that this bitch was even still here. she didn't even know why they hell why her father keeps her around. she always told him how much she hated her along with her evil bitch daughter. She never ever trusted Cassandra even being here in her home. Sometimes she wondered if she was the one who kinda got her parents to devorce. What annoyed her when she saw tamaki and draco rush into the room and clung to usagi like something had happened or was said to them. what tipped her off was when hikaru and karou looked like they wanted to murder someone. She knew rei and minako was not going to be happy when they gets back from their shopping trip to find out what was going on. but they didn't even know why usagi was not seeing the gates. Pluto was having a hard time as well. So there is another person out there who knows how to block the time gates.

"My daughter is in the advanced sorcery program of her school. come and say hello to our new friends chimera." said Cassandra

Usagi only snorted that what she was bragging about. usagi only knew of one school that is advanced and whatever school it was don't hold no candle to Hogwarts. They seen the same girl who rudely insulted tamaki eye color. As well draco hair color as well. well that is something that what hikaru and karou told her what was going on with tamaki and draco. now they knew why they were clinging to their mother to gain some sort of comfort from what they were feeling. Rei found them with minako since rei had a vision of what is going on. as the two of them hissed when the two people they hated left the room to go and do what they were doing. usagi looked over to her other two sons and nodded to them to do what they wanted to do. mess with the two of them to make them think they were going crazy. When she saw them smirk evilly that was when she knew that they were going to have some fun. Stella sighed not sure what hikaru and karou was looking so evil about. she was hoping that usagi gave them the permission to mess with those who she hated. In which she was going to let them do it anyways. She was going to ask them to do whatever they thought would make them go crazy while they were here. Rei and minako sighed as they lead draco out of the room to come him down. while usagi had tamaki to calm down. no one messed with one of their own. And that is what those two had basically done. So for now they are going to let hikaru and karou do their own thing. Since it was the only thing that they could do at this point in time. plus they are good at what they do. well being spirits kids after all.

* * *

_meanwhile the following day_

usagi was making her rounds around the palace enjoying the peace and quite while she was able to have it. rei and minako took tamaki and draco along with her two other sons to go on a shopping trip. She was just happy to have them to get out of this palace since she didn't trust those two people that they met yesterday. She even did a makeover with rei and minako and stella this morning. When that was over they all wanted to go and do what they wanted to do for the day. usagi was kinda wondering what their grand library was like. So she has been searching for the library for the last three hours. That was when usagi saw the two bitchs and someone else who was with them that she has not seen yet around the palace. She wondered if he was the girls father or something. But she wondered if they would be able to point her to the library or what way she should take to the library. She just didn't need to walk in on someone getting it on in one of the closets. She never knew three dudes could get it on in one closet. usagi sighed not even happy that she had to talk to these people. But the guy who was with them was making her feel off. There was something about him that reminded her of endymion. she wondered if she should even keep a eye on him since there was the feeling that she was getting while she has been around this guy. usagi shook her head and knew she needed to ask where she needed to go before she started to ask questions that she should not even be asking. Plus she didn't want to mess up stella's special day for the reason of her feeling off like she was. when rei and minako and the others come back she would send hikaru and karou to go and poke around to see if they were able to find anything out on what was going on. since she knew they would be able to do it.

"Oh pardon me i am searching for the library. may you be so kind to point me in the way it is?" asked usagi

Cassandra never seen eyes like this woman before. they were like very very odd and different from anyone she came acrossed before. They were a crystal blue just like to moon light they were like the rarest of gems. Even though she should not even be thinking the way she was. but they were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen in her lifetime. she thought the twins with golden eyes was different when she saw them. they looked like they could be jokers if you where able to read them enough. But the brotherly love act they do was something that was way different that she never seen before. her mother thought it was disgusting when she seen them do what they do. but she had to say it was kinda interesting and as well sexy. But she was not going to let her mother know on what she was thinking when she seen the act for herself. Her mother would scold her on what she was feeling while watching something that she herself thought was the most gross thing she has ever seen in her life. Then there was the one with violate eyes he was beautiful when she looked at him. But she had a feeling she did something when she insulted him and his brother who was just as beautiful with those silver eyes and hair. but she knew she did something wrong when the twins growled at her and rushed after the two who she insulted. She just never ever understood what she did wrong. She thought she was doing the correct thing when she was told to do by her mother. but sometimes she was jealous of those who had a loving family. sure her mother loved her and wanted what was best for her. then there was sometimes that she would love the have the life that stella has. Or what these guys has. Even though that their mother look like she was the same age as them. from what she overheard from the king and stella talk when she came back home from school. she was shocked to heard what this woman was along with her family.

"Right down the halls." said Chimear

usagi rolled her eyes at how fake the girl sounded. Usagi started to walk past them only to be knocked on her ass. She let out a sigh in relief that it was not hard enough to make her cursed markings on her body not activate. Oh that would be a mega mess if all of them was activated. the guy who knocked her over was the one who reminded her of endymion. there was just something about him that was bothering her. as if he knew who she was and what she was. Usagi shook her head as she pushed herself up and walked past him. but she felt him watching her as she turned around and sent him a dark look with a pointing shaky finger for dramatic affect. Something minako taught her. she turned on her heal and stuck her nose in the air and walked off. she had to tell rei and minako what she felt when they returned with her sons. They need to tell the others what she found. she didn't even know who the hell that man was. but there was something off about him when it came down to the feeling of endymion. hell he could be that bitchs evil bastards father. she was trying her best to keep the peace around the palace with the two now three of them. even though they did give hikaru and karou permission to give the two bitchs hell while they were here. but now she needed them to watch this guy and see what was going on and who he was. or what and why he was here. or he just this womans husband and the father to her bastard. Even though he was someone who didn't look like he would even touch this woman with a ten foot pole. But she could be wrong one what she thought there as well. she needed to talk to rei and minako tonight.

* * *

_meanwhile later that evening._

Bella along with her sons as well with rei and minako went to meet up with the others since they were showing up later than normal. since. while tamaki and draco rushed over to hug their mate's to be. while Hikaru and Karou hugged theirs Hikaru had athenadora and Karou had sulpisha. tamaki had soi as his mate and they seemed happier. As birdy.. usagi smiled at their mates they were dressed in lovely outfits. Even the winx were in dresses that seemed that was made by minako herself. Even some of her other children came along with their mates wanted to join in on the fun. Well the ones who was still home since some of them was sent to do a mission or was on a trip. They all had this feeling that there was going to be something happen tonight. But not sure what it was. even hikaru and karou didn't even know what they could find out on the person that their mother seen. Sky was dressed in his diamond outfit. The joker and harley made their way off the ship as they looked around the new world they all would be calling another home. They had to say that stella home was rather lovely. he was going to enjoy the night with his family and friends. its been a while since he and his family was able to enjoy themselves. He looked over to his daughter was looking over to her to see how pretty she looked in her dress, minako and rei finally saw their mates and hugged them to them. as they all led them back to the palace.

"I hope we are not late for the party!" chirped makoto

Makoto who was with husband tony who is iron man. the others looked around and sighed the place was rather peaceful to wonder around. they made their way to the place was peaceful as they made their way over to the palace knowing that the party and ball should be starting soon. They all thought that it's not as peaceful as crystal Tokyo or the palace on the moon. they all were around mingled with everyone that was there as well getting to know everyone else that was around the ball room who was stella's family. they wondered where her mother was. as if she was not invited. Or was she even alive they wanted to meet her as well. joker along with some of the others had to say the planet wasn't that bad. The sun was what made it wonderful. In which what they were told that stella mother was the controller of the moon. But it was only a power. She is not a queen of the moon though. They would have to say they would be coming back to stella home world more than once. Well they were offered to come and go as they liked to both stella's and sky's home world. They just wished they were able to do it with their usagi home world that she was born on. even meet the people who gave them the gift that was usagi. who made their lives all full of joy and life and love. The joker would never ever ask for a better daughter. Well she was his blood adopted child from the first silver kingdom. Only his and harley soul found her and the connection and memories came back to them. But he had loved his little princess since the day he found her. Now he knew why he went there that day. His little princess was what lead him to that spot. If he never went there he would of never had the best daughter in the whole world and smiled over to where she was at. He knew how beautiful she was. As well the past memories showed him as well. how much she loved all of her family and friends.

"Welcome all to our grand ball! And as well welcome to our new friends and family!. now welcome to your princess and my very beautiful daughter stella!" announced Radius

They all smiled when they seen stella made her way down the stairs to her father with a bright smile on her face to show how happy she was to even be having her ball. Radius took his daughter hand and kissed it to let her know how happy he was do to this for his daughter. And most of all to show how happy he was for her to bring them more family and friends. their family has grown since she met usagi and became her friend. He thought of her as his own daughter. Even her family and friends are not family and friends to him now. They are welcome to the palace since he wanted them to think of it as one of their homes. now it was the time to see what the special announcement was going to be. Usagi and trista couldn't even see what the announcement was going to be announced. Their view of the gates has been rather iffy when they go to other worlds. Or when there is someone who knew how to block the time gates as well.. but it seemed he must of passed his perkiness to his daughter. even kenpachi was thinking it. They was waaay happy go lucky from what they were able to see from where they were. and he wasn't even drunk or high. it must be his normal way of thinking or acting. there was nothing wrong on how he acted. It was kinda different to some of them when they see someone like stella father. Sure minako and some if the others are like that in their friends and family. And since he was way to perky. But they knew where stella got the perkiness from now. Hell they don't even know what her mother is like yet. so that was going to be a real treat when they meet her. even though they wondered why she wasn't even there for her own daughter's princess ball. but they had to say the king kinda made them relaxed when they were around him. that was kinda refreshing when it came down to the type of person he was. harley looked around and had to say it was wonderful taste in decorations, she took note that minako had her hands on decorating the ball room. In which she was a wonderful decorator. she smiled to her daughter and knew she was happy at this point in time with her soul mate. And as well that they are here to join in on the fun. Plus they thought of stella as one of their own. As well as all of the winx. They just thought they could use a mother that loved them. they all knew how attached they have came to them as a family. and there was nothing wrong to what they felt for them. they all thought of them as family.

"on this joyous day for our beloved princess. is not only joyous because of stella's princess ball. it's kingdom will soon have a queen again. and in one months time countess cassandra will become my wife and your new queen." announced Radius

usagi and the other spit out their drinks when they had heard what he had said. and knowing stella will not like what she had just heard from her father. this was not a good turn out and then again it should have been announced at another time. this was not the correct time to announce something of that nature. Hell what in the world happened to make him what to marry someone like that foul woman. well all of the others has not even met her and her evil pawn. The joker had to say something on that one along with some of the others. that was the worst timing on how they even announced on what he had just said. and at his own daughter birthday party. that was soooo not right. he should of waited and tell her that sort of thing after this was over. even though it was not his place in saying something like that. he knew he was not the only one who wanted to say something to radius on what he blurted out and thought it was the brightest thing in the world to announce on his own daughter's special day. Stella didn't even know how or what to think. That is how much shock she was in at that point in time. they all knew she wanted her parents back together. Maybe this was the reason why her birth mother was not even there for her princess ball. usagi sighed and felt for her sisterly friend on what she basically had just learned from the announcement from her idiot father. stella was standing there looking like she was trying to process what was said and announced. Why the hell could the moron could of not waited until after she had her ball. This was something that the man kinda made them thing he was not the brightest man in the world. What he basically blurted out on a day that was special to his daughter. Was not the best of ideas. Some of them wanted to go and tell him about it. They just didn't want to piss him off on telling him how to do things the correct way. And not the stupid way. Well basically what he done was the stupid way.

"I'm happy for you daddy," whispered Stella

"You don't sound happy princess. what is the matter?" asked Radius

Stella sighed and made her way over to her friends and new family and friends. she didn't want no more of this. that bitch had to mess up her ball that she has been waiting to have for weeks now. Even minako and the others made such lovely dresses and outfits for everyone for her ball. And most of all minako and rei and usagi put a lot of love and care into the decorations. now she was never going to have her parents back together. That is something that she wanted most right now. She just wanted her mother and father back together. Not that stupid bitch who she hated with everything she had inside of her. she hated her and wished she would get shot or something. she saw that the joker looked at her with sad eyes. he was a good father she would have to say that. while harley sighed and had to say she was not going to speak on what he had just announced at the wrong time. she knew her husband and her mate knew that she wanted to speak on this and so did he. And all of the others as well. they wanted stella's father to know that he messed up his daughter's special day from what he blurted out. it should of waited until the ball was over. and was said in private. Maybe with them with her as well. but they would not stick their noses in it for now. But if it was needed then they would say something to him about what he had pretty much done. But they knew that stella was not happy. Well she looked like she wanted to cry from everything that happen tonight. harley sighed she had a feeling she was hoping that her mother and father was getting back together. And that what crushed her hopes and killed her ball. He should at least give her another ball for the crap he pulled. Sure she thought of his daughter as one of her own. Even the other winx they thought of them as one of their own. They just hoped they knew on how they felt for them.

"My life is over. do you realize that awful chimear and that bitch mother of hers will be my new family." hissed Stella

some of them winced this was not the best outcome they had seen for one of these things. and they had to admit with usagi there something off about all of this. they needed to see what it was about. but the man should have had some class and not do it in the middle of the ball. he should of known how his daughter would react to it as well. he knew the man must not be very bright and didn't think on what his daughter was going to feel like after how she heard what he announced to basically to the whole ball room. And as well how she was going to take the news when he said it. sky nudged brandon and pointed him to go and comfort him girlfriend. Brandon can be smart when it came down to everything else. But when it came down to him and his soul mate. He can be the biggest fool and moron alive. Hikaru and karou rushed over with a cloud of dust behind them. as they pushed Brandon over to stella. They made sure they would stay there and watch what he was going to do. since they needed to make sure he was going to comfort his soul mate. Brandon sighed and knew he needed that push from the fox twins. He just didn't know what to do or say to his soul mate. He knew she was hurting from what she had just heard her father just announce to the whole ball room. He just didn't know what to tell her to make her feel better. So he was going to do the first thing that comes to his mind. He was going to give her his gift that he gotten her. and hope it would make her feel better. He had a feeling when he found the gift that he got her. she would love it. Well that is what he hoped that is. he just had some help with gift shopping with makoto and ami. They seemed to have wonderful taste in picking gifts and pointing him to the areas that he should go that would be good gifts for stella. Since they knew what stella would like and wanted to make sure he gotten her the best gift she could ever want.

"Wait up sweetie i have a gift for you," chirped Brandon

Stella took the gift from her boyfriend and placed it on the tray for the waiter to take to all of the other gifts so she would open them up later. she was not in the mood for gift giving at this point in time. as she walked off to go and be alone somewhere so she was able to think. And as well to figure out what to do when it came down to the whole issue that was going on in her world. She just wished her mother was there at this point in time. she would of known what to do. and help her through what she was feeling. She even asked her mother to come along to her princess ball. All she told her was that she was busy and didn't have the time to come to her pricness ball. She was rather rude and harsh about how she told her. it was like she hated her now after her father divorced her. sure she never ever had time with her mother since her father kept her away from her. but she knew her mother loved her from the times that she come to her at night. She always sang to her and read to her. and comforted her at night as well. maybe it was all an act when it came down to her mother showing love to her. she was just so cruel to her anymore. She just didn't even know what and why her mother is treating her the way she was. brandon face fell from what his soul mate and girlfriend had just done. Sure he knew she was not happy right now from what was going on. but it seemed that there might be more to what was going on in her world than he even knew. He didn't even see her birth mother around anywhere. It was like she didn't even care to show up to her own daughter princess ball. In which kinda could of added to the sadness to how his stella was feeling on everything that was going on right now in her world. she didn't want anything he had gotten for her.

"Thanks Brandon, i shall open it later," said Stella

Stella walked off from brandon as she let her tears fall. She was just not even able to hold them in anymore. What her father had announced what broke the damn from her heartache of everything that was going on in her famly. First her mother and not her father. harley walked over to him to show him that he had a friend to lean on. as she laid a hand on his shoulder to show that she was there for him,. she was a mother after all and she understood what she was feeling right now. and she knew that her mother not even being here was not a good sign to stella. and that she was not taking the fact that her own mother was not going to be happy about this. this was something she was able to do and be a mother that she was able to be to the girl. since it was something that she needed to be. but for now this was time for the male who was her soul mate to know what his soul mate was feeling right now and needs to be understanding on it. harley knew esme wanted to show stella that it was ok but they needed to make sure Brandon understood what his soul mate was feeling right now. Even though they think there is more to what was going on. for one thing they didn't see the girl mother was no where to be found. It was like she didn't give a damn to her own daughter feelings about not coming to her daughters princess ball. They wondered if her mother even cared enough for her own child's feelings. From what they understood from stella's father is that her mother was not much of one. But she care enough for stella only as a heir and that is all. she only wanted stella to be the person who would take her place when she died. Other than that she was nothing else to her. only the heir to take her place and the throne. In which is something they hated to know when they were told about what stella's mother thought about her. they thought she would at least cared about her daughter. But it seemed that they were wrong in what they thoughts about stella's mother. but stella should know that she has the largest family that she entered. They would do just about anything for their friends and family. harley sighed she made her way over to stella and took her into her arms. She was going to show her the love of a mother.

"Don't take it to heard young one. she is not taking this news all to well. and she needs her time to think and let it sink in. just be there for her she needs it." said harley

Brandon nodded and smiled his thanks to the mother figure. While he sighed when he saw harley try her best to comfort stella. When radius tapped harley shoulder to let her know he wanted to speak to his daughter and have a dance with her as well. she only smiled kindly to him even though she was not happy with him right now. But they all watched the king lead stella out to the dance floor in a father daughter dance. brandon sighed and walked off to get a drink. while sky and usagi went on the dance floor as well with the other couples. Bella looked over to see stella fall to the ground. she rushed over to her sisterly friend to make sure she was ok. she placed her head in her lap. When she placed her hand on stella's forehead to do a search through her system for anything that was not normal. That was when she felt some sort of dark magic going through her. she wondered who in the world was the one who placed the dark spell on her sisterly friend. She was going to make sure that she made whoever it was suffer for even thinking they were going to get away with something like this. oh this was going to be painful when she had to break the spell that was placed on stella. She was going to have to make stella understand that what she was going to do to her was not going to be the most comfortable thing in the world. But it needed to be done so she was able to go back to normal. Then they would have to hunt down whoever did this to stella and make them suffer for what they thought they could get away with. But they will make sure that they will get the punishment they deserved. Even though they all might know who could of done this to stella. There was only two in the room that hated her enough to place a dark spell on her. but they were not able to prove it was them yet. they needed to get stella out of here to make sure usagi was able to break the dark spell on her. what made things way worst was someone placed a dark curse on the king as well. because what he basically just was about to blurt out was going to prove that. and how he was going to be saying it was what showed that he had a darker curse on him. This could basically explain the reason why he did what he did in announcing the whole thing about marrying the bitch who hated his daughter. They just needed to figure out how they are going to get to him and help free him of the much darker and deeper curse. Usagi shivered oh that one was going to be painful to her when she had to break that one. She felt how deep it was into him. But right now she needed to make sure that stella was going to be ok. she was going to be the first one that she was going to break the curse on. then the king would have to be the last one when they found some sort of plan to get to him without killing all of the palace guards to get to him to break the dark evil curse that was on him,

"That is no daughter of mine. take them all to prison at once," ordered Radius

Usagi was in her cosmos and fairy form along with everyone else transformed s well. Usagi stood in front of stella to make sure she was going to be ok. and as well safe since she was not going to be able to protect herself while she was under the dark curse she was under at this point in time. her cosmos and fairy powers would not even able to be used until she was able to break the dark curse. She was the only one who was able to do so. It was not going to be a pleasant feeling for stella. Hell it was not even going to be pleasant for her either. But she will do what she has to do to make her sisterly friend come back to her former self. And rid of the dark curse that was placed on her. that was what friends and family do for one another they would do what they have to do to save each other and protect their own from anything. while the others were taking the guards down after they turned into fairy form of just let their glamor down. usagi had to be somewhere so she was able to break the spell on stella. She just needed to make sure she understood what she was going to feel before she did it. She was going to let stella make the choice after she explained to her what she had do to. And how much pain she was going to be in for her to break the curse. Hell she was going to be in pain herself for breaking the dark curse. Even though this was not the first dark curse she has broke on someone. And surely would not be her last dark curse she was going to be breaking on one of her family or friends. she would do it more than once if it meant to save them from something or another. they took off into the palace halls to make their way over to a safe place so usagi was able to use the her silver crystal power to reverse the spell that was placed stella. Her father would have to wait until they thought of some sort of plan to get to him to save him from the dark curse he was under. That one was going to be a tricky one since he had one that was deeper into him to make him do whoever place it on him to do what they told him to do. it explained a lot on what had happened tonight. whoever did this to stella and her father was going to get it in when they get their hands on them. they would make them pay for even thinking it was ok to get away with something like this. whoever it was is messing with the wrong people. You don't mess with one of their own and live to tell about it. Whoever it was better start running when they find out whoever it was. because they will be either dead or very wounded.

"You guys go a head i got this." ordered usagi

usagi sighed and made sure everyone was safely away. usagi explained everything that she was going to do to stella. She had to make sure she understood what she was about to do and what she will feel will not be the most pleasant thing in the world. She just wanted to make sure she understood everything before she agreed to what she was about to do. when usagi was finished explaining to stella on everything she needed to do. she had to think about it for a while to let it sink on. but she didn't care she was going to be in pain for the spell to be broken from her. she only nodded to let usagi know she was going to do it. usagi sighed and knew that this was not going to be the only time she would be doing this for any of them. she closed her eyes and put her hands out ready to start what she needed to do. stella hissed in pain when she felt usagi powers push into her. as she gritted her teeth as she let her power work. When it was over usagi fell to her knees trying to control the pain in her own body. She hated doing stuff like this. but she would do it for anyone who is her friends and family. and stella is a sister to her she would do this for her anytime she needed it. They just needed to find the correct time to go back and do this with stella fathers. When stella opened her eyes when she felt it was over. only to look at her hands to see they were back to normal. She jumped usagi to thank her with everything she had in her. sure it was painful but the spell was broken. She knew she would do it for her father. but she had a feeling it was not the right time for them to go back into her palace to save him from the dark curse he was under. She knew they would come back and save him from the dark curse he was under. But for now she and stella entered the ship so they can go back home and plan something to save stella father from what he was dealing with at this point in time. but for now they needed to come up with a solid plan before they are able to come back and take the curse off her father.

* * *

_meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was heading over to eraklyon to go for the party they were having. Everyone was going to the pary. they had their fine clothing on and it seemed that sky was going to announce that he chose usagi. Even though they should have been together back when the first silver kingdom was in power. Even though diamond died twice and was reborn as sky. But right now they all deserved a party after everything they had been through. Everyone started to talk to whoever was around them. but for now they are going to enjoy what was going on. even though some of them was having a bad feeling that was going to happen. Birdy and Soi was sent on a mission to help out with some of the others who was sent on the same mission. So tamaki and draco was wondering around without their soul mate. But it seem that he was enjoying themselves for the time being. everyone stopped talking when sky was about to announce what he was going to announce. Well that is what they thought he was going to do. but for now they pushed usagi to the front. They saw how happy she looked. It has been a while since she has been happy to hear something. Sky smiled to everyone in the crowd to let them know that the announcement was about to be made. They didn't even take notice that tamaki and draco was missing from their area. Everyone hushed finally even the ones who was muttering lightly to each other. Sky cleared his throat to make sure he was able to speak clearly and loudly enough to make everyone to hear what he wanted them to hear what he needed to announce.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming and sharing this great day with us. now i wish to tell you all about a girl i have met. she is the most beautiful and amazing female of the magical realms. and i want my whole kingdom to know about the woman i wished to spend my whole life with. my freinds with further speaking let me introduce the love of my life diaspro." announced Sky

usagi gasped as if she felt like something had just stabbed her in the heart. she went into shock loki and spirit rushed to her side to make sure she was ok. but it seemed that she was not ok. she was in shock from what she had just heard. while everyone else was plotted ways to kill the little asshole for making a fool out of their usagi. and as well made mockery of neo queen serenity the queen of the earth and the moon. It seemed that someone got to diamond and used something on him. Because they knew diamond would never do anything like this to usagi. usagi couldn't even breath as if something was blocking her lungs from the air in them. she was not even able to think of anything at this point in time. she fell to her knees from the shock she was feeling. while spirit and Loki was trying to get her calm down. while rocking her back and forth. they had to place her in his lap. She was not even noticing that he was even though. Hell they didn't even know tamaki and draco was missing from their group. Joker and amara and all of the other was wanting to taste his blood for even thinking he was going to get away with this. how dare he even make a mockery of one of their one. And make sure they hopeful for something that he was promising that was going to happen. It was something that they were not even able to forgive. joker looked over to spirit and knew that he was trying his best. He knew what he was doing since he was married to his daughter for a while. he cared and loved her. he was trying to show her that he was there for her. but the whole thing with sky doing what he did. It made her go into a deep state of shock. And that is never ever a good thing when it came down to her when she was in a state of shock. They all needed to get her out of there before she did something stupid. Even sky's parents was in shock. It seemed they didn't know what was going on either as if they were not informed on what was going on. or the change of plans. Even though they didn't look happy about it either.

"I'm going over there and give the little whore and asshole a piece of my mind." hissed amara

Amara along with rei and makoto punched their way through the crows not even caring they being gentle about it either. not even caring who fell into the mud or anything. their family will not be made of a mockery of one of their own. That whore was pushing her limit on how long she was going to live. They were also tempted to murder her right her and now then toss her into the gates of hell. while amara and makoto tossed people out of the way. Not even caring what they were doing. They wanted to know what the hell happened. And why sky pulled what she pulled. He was so happy about what he was going to announce when he told them about it. And now this shit happened. It was not going to work for them. no one does this to one of their own. The little whore is going to go down for the bullshit she pulled once more. They didn't even understand how she was able to get sky to do what he did. Sky was their usagi soul mate. Something that was known back in the first silver kingdom. And now he was breaking her heart once more. But not dying though. It was not going to fly for them. he was going to tell them what they wanted to know. but it seemed that the whore had other ideas on what she was going to do. it seemed she was going to stop them before they even had the chance to ask or demand sky what they wanted to know. when she spotted them getting close that was when she was going to order sky to do what she wanted him to do. even though they should see what was going on right in front of them. but they were way to pissed off to even care at this point in time. even though they had a feeling they are going to have to fight their way out of the planet. Even though they would have to find tamaki and draco first since he was missing and they didn't even know were he was taken to on the planet. Even though the whore was the one who drugged him and dragged him off to have her way with him while making him suffer.

"Those freaks want to hurt us sky. you must stop them at once." cried Diaspro

Diaspro wrapped her arms around sky neck as she planted the seed of doubt into his mind. While she couldn't wait to they find the gift she left all bloodied and nude, oh she did her best work with those two boys with the vile things she did to them, and to their ass she loved the screams of pain as she did her worst, he didn't need to remember all these people. she was only going to be the one for him and only her. she didn't care what people think of her. she only wanted sky for herself no one was able to have sky did what needed to be done she wanted a few more rounds with her bitchs before they found them, but she was going to have her way with them and hear more screams from them before they found them. But she needed to make sure that her sky was going to do what she told him to do. oh how she loved saying that. her sky was finally hers now. And she was going to make sure she was going to keep it that way. But for now she was going to go and enjoy the screams of the slaves she has before they was found by their keepers. Sky growled how dare there be witchs on his lands. He was going to make sure they were taken care of at once. So he was able to go and have his time with his diaspro. He didn't even understand why this didn't feel correct with the thoughts that he was having. There was a side of him was blocked he didn't even know what that was just yet. As if he was thinking of the wrong woman. as if there was something off about this. he shook his head thinking he witchs spell was on him. He needed to make sure they are all dead so he was able to enjoy his life with his soul mate. His diaspro the only woman who was for him. No other woman was for him other than diaspro.

"Guards get those witchs at once." ordered Sky

Everyone gasped and looked at what he had basically ordered. Spirit cursed he needed to get usagi out of here before something happened. She was still in the middle of a panic attack and self loathing since she was projecting what she was feeling. Even though they knew she was not able to control what she was doing. They just needed to make sure she got to a safe place so she was able to come back to herself. while they knew they had to get her out of there and quick before anything else happened. as they all rushed off of the palace grounds with guards following after them yelling. until a few arrows was shot into usagi as she cried out in pain from all her cursed markings had to been hit. Who the hell knew where all of her cursed makings was. Joker and amaea was seething in anger for what that fool had dared to do to his little princess she was bleeding all over the place. Amara in scout form will protect their queen,leader and friend. who the hell did he even remember where the cursed markings was. oh how he was going to pay when he gets his hands on his little neck. He was going to make sure that little whore was going to pay as well. she was not going to get away with what she has pulled once more. Hell he didn't even give a fuck that she was a female. He was going to make her suffer for what she was doing to his little warrior princess. she didn't deserve what was happening to her. even though he didn't know what the whore had done to one of his grandsons until he seen him for himself.

"You bastard prince how dare you harm my daughter!" Roared joker

The winx transformed as well the rest of the scouts and star lights. While joker was in his king lotor form. even after usagi had the arrow's pulled out of her. even though she was leaking blood all over the place. she didn't even care as if she wanted to die from what she was feeling. As if nothing else mattered in the world to her no more. The joker was in a murderous rampage in his mind. Even though he was not the only one who was feeling that way at that point in time. usagi took a deep breath and transformed into her sailor cosmos and fairy form, even though she was weak from the amount of blood loss and the pain she was feeling from all her cursed marking being hit with arrows. she needed to help everyone to get out of here. sure she would probably die if she continued. But at the point in time she could care less if she died or not. she needed to help sky her diamond to remember who she was. and what she was to him. She didn't even know what the hell was going on. and what made him do what he did. she was going to see if she was able to connect to their soul mate bond. The one that lasted since the first silver kingdom. that is all she could do for the time being. while joker was being held back by kenpachi he knew what she was trying to do and hoped she was right in what she was going to do. but for now she was going to do her best in the weak state she was in. she was also still bleeding from her cursed markings. But she was going to do what she had to do. even though they knew they could not stop her from what she was tying to do. they knew their usagi all to well when it came down to diamond. Even though he goes by sky for the life he was reborn in. she was doing what she thought was the correct thing to do to save her soul mate from himself. Even though she might not be able to complete what she was doing. Since there was something off about what was going on with sky. They just was not able to figure it out just yet. but they needed to try their best in saving him.

"I don't know who you are filthy whore. you're a filthy commoner whore, how do you know my name. it's not going to help none of you." hissed Sky

kenpachi rushed out of the palace with a very very badly wounded tamaki and draco who left nothing to the imagination. kenpachi whispered to usagi and told her what diaspro had done to them. The guards he had found violating them are dead and was tossed into the gates of hell. He left grimmjow to deal with the joker to hunt for them. usagi eyes grew cold from what she was seeing. Oh how she was going to make that whore pay for what she had done to her sons. She nodded to minako and kenpcahi to take them on the ship and try to keep them in their sights. She needed to find out what and why sky did what he did. And why he announced what he announced. If they had the proof on what she had done then they would kill her for what she did to her sons. But she was happy to know that they killed the guards who did this to them. she nodded to them to have szayel and the others work on them so they would be ok until they get them to the medical wing of the school. but for now she needed to see if she was able to make sky see reason. Or find out what the hell happened to make him do something like this. or even think about getting back with that bitch. In which the bitch crossed the line further when she did that to her soul mate whatever she had done to him to make him do what she wanted him to do. then she did what she had done to her sons. As well had the guards join her in harming them. this was going to be a mega set back for what they had done to tamaki and draco. usagi closed her eyes to ward off the pain she was feeling. Sure she knew she had to go and get medical help. If she even used the silver crystal right now she would not die but go into a coma. But right now she was going to have to try her best to keep going to make sure her soul mate was going to be ok. she also needed to make sure her sons are ok as well. because she knew this was not going to be a good thing when it came down to how well they have been doing. This was going to bring them back to the beginning of their healing. They are going to have to start all over since this was going to be a huge set back for them. this was when she normally felt how old she really was when things like this normally happens.

"What had happened to you sky, my diamond.?" Asked usagi

Sky punched usagi right into her cursed marking on her stomach. she didn't want to cry out in pain. But it was hard to do so when it had to be the markings. Joker and sailor Uranus as well the others hissed their anger out. spirit and loki rushed over to usagi side. she waved them off to let them know she was going to be ok. she wanted to finish what she wanted to do. this was something she needed to do. if she didn't she would regret not even trying. Spirit nodded to loki to let him know he has usagi. while he went to go and help the others fix draco and tamaki. Spirit eyes grew cold when it came down to what was going on. how dare they do this to tamaki and draco. and most of all what they have done to usagi. This was not the diamond they there were told about. sky was going to regret what he thought he could get away with. He pissed off the most powerful people in the known universe. usagi pushed spirit off of her as she pushed herself up. She was not going to back down to anyone. She was not going to show that she was weak right now. It would not do any of them good if they found out how weak she was from the loss of blood. And as well her wounds. They were starting to take affect on her. she knew she had to feed or have blood transfused into her. spirit wanted to cry for his friend. Sure he still loved her with all of his heart. He hated the fact that they had to get a divorce. He learned that lesson the hard way. But he should even be happy that they are even friends after the divorce. In which he was super happy on about that. but he hated when shit like this happened to his usagi. joker made his way over to his daughter. He was not going to leave her side. he looked over to spirit and nodded to him to let him know that he was going to be helping him out with this. he knew how his daughter was when she wanted to do something. In which he was proud of her for how she was holding up with everything. He was also seething in anger on what was going on. what topped off his anger and murderous rage was when he saw the state his grandchildren was in. the sick fucks will pay for what they have done to his daughter and grandchildren. no one harmed his family and lived to tell about it. Even though he was told already that kenpachi and minako killed them and tossed them in hell. it still didn't help that he was not the one who killed them. he was happy though that they did take care of them. but for now he needed to make sure his little moon bunny was going to be ok. he and spirit knew that she needed to get medical attention and blood transfusions. If she used her silver crystal she would go into a coma. She loss to much blood from all her curse markings being hit.

"Even if you are under a spell. our love and bond is strong enough to break it. It has lasted as far back as the first silver kingdom. Each time you died you always came back to me each time. I promise I will find a way to save you. I will come back and help break the spell on you. I will not let you live like this. Not like how I lived with endymion. even if it kills me. I will save you from the spell that filthy little whore placed on you." Cried usagi

Sky blinked from what the woman before him just vowed to him. Even though he felt something inside of him that was trying to break free. He didn't understand what and why he would be feeling the way he was. he looked into her crystal blue eyes they seemed so familiar to him. as if they are connected mind body and soul. but that can't be right he never ever seen these people before. he was not going to let that witch whore take him away from the love of his life. He was not going to have his mind turned away. and he was going to make sure that this bitch was going to be punished for what she had tried to do. and that was for a fact he was going to be the one to be doing it. no one harmed what was his and thinked they are able to get away with it and not die for doing what they had done. He was going to protect what was his. because he didn't even know who these people are. And why they seemed so familiar with him. Sure he should be feeling fear on the feeling the impending death that was directed at him and everyone else. The murderous feelings was pressing down on him as if they were trying to crush him and everyone around him. Sky growled they could try their best but they will not back down to these commoner filth. They could use their magic and powers on them. but it was not going to work. He would die before he let filth like this take him and his kingdom down like this. he will make sure he protected his kingdom and his future wife. The love of his life from filth like this. he had a feeling that a lot of the murderous feelings was pointed to his beloved. he was not going to let them kill her. he would never ever let that happen. He was going to make sure she will be safe. Sky smirked darkly knowing he was going to kill these filthy commoners and whore for even thinking that they will get away alive from his palace grounds. They trespassed on his lands and that is going to be ended in death. Even though it was what his beloved told him to do to them. and he was going to make sure her wishes are granted.

"Stop it whore. your spell and wicked ways will not work on me," hissed Sky

Sky laughed darkly as he shot arrow a after arrow at usagi. they all hit her stomach right in the one curse marking. She screamed out in pain from the arrows that she was being shot with. Because they continues to hit her over and over again. that was when sailor jupiter and sailor mercury and made a ice wall to protect her queen,leader and friend from any more harm. Spirit picked up his poor poor usagi since she passed out from the pain and the amount of blood she lost. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders even though she was soaked and dripping with blood. That has never ever stopped him before. but she needed help and medical attention. He took note all of the other two sailor scouts was helping everyone escape through the time gates. It took them long enough to show up. When he entered the ship he laid usagi head on his lap as he ran his fingers through her bloodied hair. Carlisle and ryuken was the ones who was working on their usagi. they all took off when they finally saw all of the time gates close. While Carlisle was muttering how much he loved her and everything will be ok. spirit looked over to draco and tamaki who was knocked out for the time being. he had a feeling that they would not be able to do much until they get to the school. but it seemed they are going back to the crystal palace since there was more they could do there. and it would be the better place for her and tamaki and draco to be for a while until they came up with some sort of an idea to help sky come back to them. they all had a feeling it had to be some sort of spell. Even though it took a good while for them to think on what and who could of gave the little evil whore who they are going to kill one of these days. Someone had to give the spell over to her to get what she wanted. But they are going to make sure that she was not going to get what she wants. They are going to make sure sky comes back to them where he belongs. And back with their usagi since he belonged beside her. spirit started to rock usagi back and forth when she woke up screaming and crying. They had to give her something to make sure she was going to remain calm until they were able to give her the proper medical attention. Along with tamaki and draco who needs it as well.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 11_

* * *

usagi was trying to relax under her knew place she seemed to enjoy. usagi needed to make sure that she was able to go back and help sky remembered who he really is. as well to show him who his real soul mate is. even if it killed her. she would try anything to help her soul mate to come back to himself. She wanted her diamond back. The Joker came over to see his little one deeply depressed. As if her heart was no longer in her chest. They just cant let her go and get herself killed while she was wounded. She didn't even want to feel. So they normally drug her and then give her a transfusion. What topped everything off with their little one. Was with tamaki and draco. they had a huge set back from what had happened to them. the thing was that whore and the fuckers who she had cursed to help her. they basically did it worst than any other time it had happened to them. in which they hated her for this. minako and rei along with some of the others has been giving usagi breaks so she was able to think and heal herself. Loki being the father that he is stays with them. But he takes breaks when amara drags him out. But it seemed that she was not able to heal properly since her soul mate rejected her. and was not with her. in which it was something that they all had to deal with. But they don't even know if they should even let her go and do what she wanted. Sure she had to do it and get him back to where he should belong. They all knew they had to bring him back to his former self. They cant let that filthy whore win and get what she wanted in the end. Well they are also going to make sure they have him cleaned just in case she was able to have sex with him while he was under her spell. Like hell they are going to let him stick his cock back into anyone after having it stuck into that filthy whore.

"Please my queen you need to eat and as well feed. As well let your wounds heal. tamaki and draco needs you. Sure they have their father with them. But they need you both." pleaded amara

"please listen to us. Your in no shape to even go back." Pleaded micharu

usagi sniffled from them pleading to make her not go back while she was in the current state she was in. she let her tears fall from the heartache and everything else that was pressing against her heart. She was not going to heal properly because once your soul bonded to your soul mate you become one together. So what happened to sky she would not heal properly since he was no connected to her. Not with out her diamond. She wanted her diamond back. basically he was closed off to her. most of all rejected her. she would never heal properly or just slowly since he was not connected to her right now. She knew that she had to be her for her little tamaki and draco. but she also has to save her soul mate from what was going on with him. And most of all bring him back to who he was before that filthy whore got her filthy claws back into him. Well as well get their revenge against her for the shit she pulled. And as well for what she did to her sons. She just cant let her get away from what she had done. usagi sighed and knew there had to be more to everything that was going on. first with stella's father and now this. there has to be some form of a connection to everything that was going on. amara and micharu rushed to where usagi was. the had to tell her what was going on. they have to stop this before she gets everything she wanted. They just cant let her be the queen of sky's home world. She was not meant to be his queen. usagi was meant to be the queen of sky's planet. Well more like queen and king of the earth and the moon and sky home world.. So they are not going to let her get want she wanted. In which if the spell was broken and he figured he married to that filthy whore. He would probably try to kill himself. They just needed to make sure they stopped this while they had the chance to stop him from making the largest mistake in his lifetime. Well they only knew that usagi was the only one who was able to stop him.

"It seemed the little bastard is getting married to the 50 cent hooker rapist today." Hissed rei

That snapped usagi back to what she used to be. they all saw the spark back in her smirked there was the spark in their queen, leader. And friends eyes. that was their usagi for you. she was going to make him pay for what he was about to do. and then she was going to make the whore pay for what she had done as well. this means they were going to go on a trip to a jerry springer wedding. this was going to be fun and they would be able to hurt some people. Amara went to go and gather their team to go into sky's palace. This was war on them. they are going to pay for even thinking they could get away for making them look like fools. So he wanted some of what was going on. but they made him promise that he was not to mess with the planet. usagi went to go and gear up so she was able to go and battle what she knew that might end up killing her. or even worst than what she was feeling right now. She would die for her soul mate. They all would die for their soul mates. She has to do what she had to do to make sure that he comes back to them all. they needed to break the spell he was under. usagi knew that it was not going to be pleasant for either of them when she breaks it. The spell that has been placed on him was a rather deep one. And those ones hurt like hell when she had to break them, but she would take the pain for the ones she loves.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was on the ship heading to sky's home planet kinda was making him all nervous since he was feeling all of their murder boners and blood lust that they were feeling . Even though riven was feeling bad for usagi. he even tried to get her to not go to help out on this. but they all told him she was the only one who was able to stop him from the spell he was under.. they had to leave tamaki and draco with snow she seemed to sooth him well other than harley and esme. They wanted to come along to kick some major ass as well. snow wanted to sooth two of her daughters brothers. since she knew that someone of them wanted to go along. some of them had to go and do what they were ordered to do since it was a mission that they had to do. and they had to say they wanted to mope since they wanted to join in on the blanket party. Even though she would of loved to go along. But someone had to stay behind to make sure that tamaki and draco was going to be ok. she knew that Carlisle stayed behind as well. he was one of the one doctors who was going to be remaining behind to help out if they were needed. He just hoped usagi would come out ok. but in her current state they were kinda worried on even letting her even go inside of that palace. But they had no choice in the matter with everything that was going on with sky. She was the only one who was able to break the spell from what he was told. Bella her daughter was dear to them. But she would be lost with out her birth mother.

"Well i think there will be a lot of ass kicking i think." said Riven

"Shut your trap bitch boy." hissed joker

Riven turned to see joker in his lotor form sitting next to him. but there was something different he was angry at someone harming his daughter. She was so wounded that made them all worried that she would not even make it from this mission. They also knew that sky would blame himself if she died saving him. Riven wished he would be able to help her but he had a feeling there was not much any of them would be able to do. only to help as much as they were able to do. mainly keep the guards and others out of the way so she was able to get to sky. She already knew it was not going to be easy for her to get in and out of there. she was also was prepared for anything that could happened to her. she was also prepared for her death as well. this was something he and the others always admired her from the first time they have met her..

* * *

_meanwhile inside of the palace_

The men folk of the group they all went one way so they would be able to do what they needed to do. while the females went the other way. Usagi in her cosmos fairy form lead the female team as they rounded to a room as she gasped in shock at how good he looked in that suit. minako and rei and along with micharu and amara pushed her into the room with everyone behind her. they wanted to see what sky was going to do now. but for now they all could do is hope and that is all for the time being. but they knew that usagi was going to might have to do something with the silver crystal to make him come back to them and be back with them. they all knew that she prepared for whatever was going to happened. They also promised to her if something did happen to her while she was saving sky that they would make sure her family would be ok. most of all tamaki and draco. even promised to watch over sky from where they were able to watch. Well he was family after all. so they would help him with anything that they could. usagi sighed and knew this was the time to get to work. She knew she would be getting out of here with sky back to normal. But not sure if she was going to come out alive or even not badly wounded. She was going to fight him to the death if she had to do it that way. She be damned that she would let that filthy whore to have what was hers. he was her soul mate. Her diamond. Not that filthy low class bitch soul mate. Everyone knew what she was going to do when she entered the palace. But now they all have to see what will happen. If what she was going to do even was going to work.

"Oh hello there may i speak to you for a minute?" asked usagi

Sky turned to see the woman who was a witch. Well that is what his future wife told him what she was. but she didn't look like a witch. but she looks different as if the wounds she has didn't heal properly and looked sickly. he was confused why he was even worried about her. he just didn't know why he felt like she was connected to him somehow. Or that voice sounds like his but with a different look and a black up side down moon and crescent moon on his forehead. He just pushed those to the side and not listen to them. the connection that he should be having with diaspro. but then again he didn't understand what and why he was feeling like this for the odd female who looked like a goddess before him. but then again he was not even sure who she was and why she made him feel like this. it could be a spell through dark magic. that is what diaspro told him. He just didn't understand what the feelings that she had around her. it just annoyed him to even know what he was feeling. He should not even be feeling the way he was when he was in front of the woman who was out to kill the woman who is going to be his future wife. The future queen of his planet. Sky let out a deep growl of annoyance he just didn't understand why he wanted to take this woman in his arms and hold her to him. To let her know it was going to be ok. hell he didn't even understand why he felt sick when he had sex with the woman who was going to be his wife. It was like he had to think of something that was going to keep his dick hard. That should not be happening when it came down to having sex with his soul mate. There was just so much he didn't even was not even real. And everything that he was feeling was from the spell that was placed on him.

"I don't know how a whore of a witch like yourself walked into my palace did you fuck all the guards whore. and which one of you harmed my future wife." hissed Sky

Minako and rei, micharu and amara hissed. he doesn't know what he was saying. then again it was something they needed to do to save him from what ever spell he was under. but they knew that usagi would help him see that is what they hoped that she would do since she was the only one who was able to do that. while usagi had to say that one had to sting. but she was not going to give up. she was going to make him see the truth one way or another. even if it was going to be something that was going to harm him. just as long as her sky comes back to her, she cant bare the thought with out him with him in her life. usagi had to say what he is calling her was breaking her heart. But she has been called way worst in her very long life. But when it came down to her soul mate who was saying it to you. Her diamond. The bond they have lasted through out time. It makes things way worst and cut worst into your heart when they were said to you. But she knew it was all because of the spell that was placed on him. She needed to make sure she reminded herself on that one. She needed to make sure she reminded herself that he was only saying this since he was not even able to control what was being said. He would regret what he had said to her when he was finally free of the spell that was placed on him. They knew it was diaspro who placed it on him because she is obsessed with him and would do anything to get him to be hers.

"But first I need to speak to you. you can call me what you will even though it rips my heart apart. when you made that announcement about diaspro it nearly killed me for hearing it but i have a strong will. and i will not forgive her for what she done to my sons." said usagi

Sky rolled his eyes this bitch was trying to make him feel pity for her. and his diaspro would never harm another person so he don't know what this bitch was trying to fool him. he knew the love of his life would not harm no one and rape no one. that was not something he knew that his love would never ever do. but why would she look like this and look sad when she had said it. but he couldn't back down when it came down to what he had to believe. she was someone who was his enemy. and he was not going to let her dark magic brain wash him. so this was what he was going to do. he was going to kill her and then he would not feel like this no more. and he would be able to move on with his life. He was not going to let this woman spell to wash over him. He didn't even know why she was even telling him this crap. She was not his soul mate. Diaspro was his soul mate. Even though he does have a connection to this woman which felt familiar. But he should make sure he didn't fall for her spell. He cant let her take over his mind. He was going to have to kill her to end her spell over him. That is what he was going to have to do. even though he felt it was wrong to even be thinking that way. As if she was not supposed to die. That she was connected to him mind body and soul. But he was not going to let himself believe that she was his. She was there to kill the woman who was meant to be with him.

"Diaspro would never harm another person. she is the one i love not some little filthy commoner whore like you." hissed Sky

usagi flinched on that one she felt that and it hurt her like there was anything felt before. she knew she should of left but she felt like she didn't have the will to leave she needed to save him. he was her bonded her mate and it was her duty to save him life from whatever spell he was under. sky pulled his sword out and hit her side but she let it slide even though it hurt like hell. amara and micharu along with minako and rei all in scout form rushed over to usagi and pointed to the door that the whore herself walked in. usagi sighed and started to beat the crap out of her for what she did to her son and hit her with all the emotions that she and as what tamaki and draco was feeling that she has done to them. diaspro screamed in pain from what she was feeling. While usagi was laughing darkly as the dark angel that she was. usagi eyes were glowing bright blue from what she was feeling. Hell the whole palace was going to be alerted to what she was feeling right now. Because when she let this lose it was not only this room who was going to be feeling what was going on. amara and micharu and rei and minako in scout form pulled her off the filth well after they few blows in for their own part as so did everyone else. they met up with some of the others and ended up meeting up with sky sending with usagi into a statue making her scream out in pain as she slid down from with blood leaking all over the place. this was not going to do any good for her if she was going to have more damage to her body that would basically not heal until he was back to normal. Well normal enough to help her heal from her wounds. Or if she continued she would basically go into a coma until something happened to help him come back to her to get her back to the normal state of perfect health.

"That hurt like hell." grumbled usagi

They all looked at sky knowing that he meant business and it seemed that usagi will fight him and not even give a damn about anything else right now. she would do as she must to get her bonded and her mate back to her. Her diamond. she was going to be using one of her swords. it was a sword that was connected the this silver crystal. It's the sword of neo queen serenity. She thought it would be able to be helpful in this one. Everyone watched with wide eyes because usagi was letting him have it after he stabbed her and kicked and punched and slammed her against the wall a few times. When finally had him pinned to the ground she pushed all of her power into his body. They only knew it was working because both of them was screaming in pain. They all knew what a painful process it was when she does something like this. most of all she suffered more then themselves. When she passes out from the limits her body was able to take riven was the first to jump into action as he rushed over to usagi even though she was in a pool of her own blood from the amount of damage she had to her body. He wrapped her in his jacket as they all took off to the ship. He was impressed to see what she had done to bring sky back. She was someone they all admired and does more than enough to save their asses. Sky better hope he never forget what she had done for him. She saved his ass from a miserable marriage. And as well to bring him back to them all. and the cost was usagi being in pain and suffering from what she was feeling right now. They just have to wait and see what sky was going to do after he finally wakes up from what happened to him. But for now they needed to get usagi back to somewhere to help her get healed and some more blood into her. because they knew she will need to feed sooner or later.

* * *

_meanwhile a month later_

usagi was sent to somewhere called pyros to help her with her powers since her home world was no longer there and she was not able to get her one fairy powers like all of the other fairies. Well her scout powers and her queen powers work just fine. She just hoped she was able to do it with the little power she had. She didn't heal much in a months time. but she will be ok when she gets back to the school and rest. Tamaki and draco was still not doing so well. she hated the fact that this had to happen to them again.. while everyone else was waiting outside talking to each other since with the amount of attacks. until a ship landed joker and loki along with a few others growled from who they saw come off the ship. They all was still pissed off from what their usagi and as well tamaki and draco had to go through from what went down. she was close to going into a coma if they didn't push blood into her body. They had to get to the crystal palace fast to makes sure that didn't. happen. Even though she was still not fully healed from everything. But they knew she needed to do this so she was able to pass the part of her fairy powers like the rest of the winx who has already passed their test and advanced into a newer fairy form. while they have fun with this little shit who better not think he was not going to get away with what happened. even though he didn't know it was even happening to him. but for now they would have to wait and see what was going to happened when he leaves the ship.

"Well look what the asshole has returned. how is the whore after the beat down she gotten?" asked amara

Sky bowed his head in shame he deserved that one. He still diamond. He kicked himself in the ass for even letting this happen. he didn't even know some of these people who are here. he wondered were his usagi was at he didn't even know all the things she had done for him. he felt sick on what diaspro had done to tamaki and draco. how could she do something like that to those two. Hell they didn't even deserve what she had done to them. they were there to have fun. But in return she harmed them the worst way they could even be harmed. He had a feeling that had a mega set back from what happened to the, he would do his best to help them through it. His eyes shifted to the boy's wounds was still healing he wanted to vomit from seeing it in person. rei and minako covered draco and tamaki from his sight. They would have to get used to him again. this was something they knew was something that was going to take time. but they knew the cause of what happened. So they would end up forgiving him. Sky sighed he could understand why they did what they did. It meant they had a mega set back from what happened to them again. he knew that diaspro should even be lucky that she was still alive from what she had done. But he had a feeling that it would not be long if they were able to get their hands onto her. since they would want to kill her if they had the chance to. But from what he was told that usagi made her suffer a way that she wanted to make her feel. She has become a enemy of the silver kingdom. He somewhat remembered what he felt but not sure if he was able to think it was real or not. Since he was still trying to figure out things that happened while he was under the spell he was under. How could he have been so stupid to have even let it even happen.

"Well she is history, I'm sorry what she done to tamaki and draco. it makes me ill to think of her doing that to the both of them.. well who ever broken the spell she had been banished from eraklyon. we shall never hear from her ever again." said Sky

"Hey stella." chirped Brandon

Stella growled as she stomped her way over to her boyfriend and slapped him for making her worry. she has not heard from him since they went over and saved sky how dare he ignore her. while they all watched and see what they are going to do. since they knew that stella was still mad at him. while harley snickered from him being a stupid idiot for even though they had a feeling he didn't mean to have that happened for him to not contact her or anything. but then again they are going to watch the show that is about to happen. minako sighed she knew that was going to happen when she saw her soul mate again. rei snickered from what was about to happened. They kinda left him in prison since he deserved to have time in the prison. He was kinda was a dick for a while. stella glared him down making sure he knew she was not even happy when it came down to everything he had done. He should of let her know where he was. or what happened to make him not contact him. She had learned a few things form usagi and the others to make people sweat when they needed to have them sweat. And most of all how to make her soul mate sweat from what he had done. Well make them feel guilty that is the one lesson that she learned from minako and makoto. She was going to rip him a new asshole for one thing. She was going to let him know that she was not happy with him right now. that is what she was going to do. sky gulped he knew that look well. because his serenity has used it on him a few times. And the times in the last two lives as well. And he knew when she did that he has done something wrong to piss her off. Or done something wrong to warrant the look and what she was going to do to him. Sky Brandon better be happy if it was mild.

"Where in the fucking hell have you been you stupid over grown pig! no calls or text nothing!" growled Stella

"I was locked up in a prison back home. i had to wait for sky to get me out." said Brandon

"Did you become the eraklyon prision bitch pin cushion?" asked Hikaru

"Or drop the soap?" asked Karou

They saw brandon go to the tamaki's emo corner and sobbed from what they had basically said.. they sighed it must mean he was with the big baba of eraklyon. They were only joking about it. But it seemed that he did come face to face when he dropped the soap in prison. it was kinda funny in some ways though that prison was the same in these realms. The joker snickered oh how he loved his grandchildren. but then again when it came down to what they are about to sing. and hope it would cheer up tamaki and make him smiled. he sat next to rose and jasper since they were in charge of his grandchildren was still healing. He was going to sit and watch the show. He hoped his little tamaki and draco would like what they were about to see. They needed to have a good laugh to help them sometimes. He seen them laugh here and there. but it was only when they seen something that was funny enough. minako smiled down to tamaki as she kissed his forehead to let him know it was going to be ok. rei did the same to tamaki. It seemed she always loved to work with tamaki. But she also loved to work with draco as well. but for now she was working with tamaki. joker sighed he knew they were suffering. He just wished he was able to take it away from them. well they all wished they were able to take it away from them. aro was able to take what was done to them from their minds. Well so they were able to see it. But the memories would always be there.

"When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Keep your back against the wall When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Do not bend at all Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap It's bad for you Oh don't pick up the soap, pick up the soap Someone will be waiting there for you When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Always lie upon your back When you're in prison be sure to stay awake Keep you from attack Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch It's bad for you Oh don't be no one's bitch, be no one's bitch They won't help you make it through. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way Follow what I say to do. When you're in prison, don't turn the other way You can make it through You can make it through You can make it through"

Hikaru and Karou sang to brandon while everyone else was laughing their asses off who knew the song. while the people who didn't know the song only laughed thinking it was funny in the situation. brandon was not happy that he was a mans bitch, but then again he didn't think anyone knew about him dropping the soap. they all snickering they were only joking they didn't realize that he really did come to be the bitch of sky home world. stella sighed and knew that she was going to forgive him anyways. While she hugged him to her. she felt for him on what he had to go through to get back to her. even though she had to say it was rather funny to what she had heard was sang. Even tamaki and draco laughed in which made them all happy to hear the two of them laugh at something funny. Brandon smiled even though it was at him they laughed at. It made him happy to know it made them laugh enough. So he was not going to mope about it no more. He was going to just be happy that he made tamaki and draco laugh.

"I feel so terrible to everyone of you. most of all to my serenity. and as well tamaki and draco." said Sky

The joker went over to him to have a talk to sky. while he enjoyed the funny song they singed and wondered who made the song. he noticed that they sensed no lies from him and maybe he might be forgiven.. rei and minako sighed and knew that tamaki and draco has fallen asleep, they were worried about usagi. they all knew that usagi would come back to them what she had to do. kenpachi and loki came to picked up tamaki and draco and they left to go to their rooms of the school, joker sighed he was happy to know that they were sleeping. He just hated to know what they were waking up from. But for now he was going to have to tell sky what was going on. he saw the worry that he didn't see or even feel usagi around. he was back so that is a major plus to what was going on. but he knew he needed to know where she was. so he was going to be the one to tell him what she had to do. but he knew that she would be coming back even more powerful than she was before she left. But he knew that the man was her soul mate. Well has been her soul mate since the first silver kingdom. And would be worried about her until he was able to have her back into his sights. Basically that is what all of them are like when it came down to what they were like when it came to their respective soul mate. Sky wonder what was going on. he came even feel his serenity no were. His soul was trying to reach out for hers. but she was not connecting to his soul. So this was what was making him worries. She didn't die and no one told him that she died while he was under the spell he was under. joker slapped him to break him from the thoughts he was having. He needed to have him to focus on what he was trying to tell him. If he had him freaking out like this he would not be of any use to waste time on tell him what he needed to know. sky sighed and nodded to joker his thanks.

"Well sorry about that my moon bunny had went on a mission a important one at that." said joker

"A mission to where and when is she coming back?" asked Sky

" usagi went to the island of pryos to help her powers to get back to the way they were mostly her fairy powers. They were acting out with her sailor cosmos powers. she nearly blew up the place with the last fight with valtor and that was not pretty. her powers where out of control and weak because of herself went into you to break that spell on you. Even the silver crystal and her scout powers are reloading . so she will not come back,i'm sorry." Said micharu

Sky sighed and new it had to do with their bonding and mating . but he wanted to see tamaki and draco while he was here waiting for her to come back to him. he knew that king cold and kenpachi took him to the room they were staying in until their mother came back doing what she needed to do. he felt bad for what diaspro had done to them. how could she do something so awful and unthinkable. and he knew how protective everyone was protective of them. most of all rose and the others who has been taking care of them when their mother was doing what she needed to do. Harley only nodded to him knowing what he was thinking about right now. She knew that tamaki and draco already forgave him for what happened. They knew he was not the one who sent her after them. so they never ever hated him or feared him from what happened. she lead him to where loki private chambers since they both are his son'. she nodded to have them to leave him alone with them. he has every right to be in the room with them. sky sat down on the bed between them as he whispered how sorry he was as he let the tears leaked out. he read the medical documents that harley let him read, how could she do something so sick and horrible to them. he ran his fingers through their hair as he kissed their foreheads. He saw them smile as if they were able to sense what and who was around them. he was happy he was told that they never blamed him or was not in fear of him. His parents comes and goes to see them. he never knew they were even doing that until he was told by harley. He smiled to know that they loved them enough to come and see them. but for now he was going to spend sometime with them so the others could have a break. He didn't mind spending time with the two of them.

* * *

_meanwhile two weeks later_

usagi made her way out of the portal to her grandmothers office to see if she was in there to see if the others where around and why this place seemed almost dead since she had been gone and. She was just happy to know that was over with. She wondered how her little tamaki and draco was doing while she was gone. faragonda smiled and knew that she was going to be worried before she said anything. but now she was here and back before her. sure she was not at full power just yet since she was still healing. It seemed that her healing has been getting much more better since sky has been back and the spell was broken. And as well the silver crystal was at full power again. She didn't even know that he was here waiting for her to return to them. so she was going to make sure she was going to give her the surprise to see him. Plus she needed someone to take her to the planet everyone else was on to help out find tecna since she has been kidnapped. usagi sighed she wanted to take a nice hot shower after the crap she has just been through, but she had to say she was happy she finally did what she was supposed to do. she was just happy to show it off when she sees everyone else. She would think they would be shocked to know that she did what she had to do. since they others was able to do it on their home worlds. She had to do it somewhere else. She was not able to do it on her home world since hers is still a frozen waste land. But that would be not for long since she has plans on saving it from the fate It was given..

"I got back from pryos and everyone is gone so where are everyone?" asked usagi

Faragonda sighed in relief she knew her fairy side was finally whole. and now it was time for her to go and help the others where they were at since she is the most powerful being that the universe was blessed with. but she was at full power and she knew that she was going to be going over to where they are all at. but then again she was the only one who would be able to save them. she was the saviors to them all. and they felt bad that they had to do that. but this was something they knew that she was only able to do. and she was more than happy to do so since she was happy saving the ones she loved. She even knew of her plans to save her home world. In which she was all for it. And knew she would be the one who was able to save it. And bring it back to its former glory. But for now they have other stuff they had to do before they even do that little mission she has planned. She needed to get going soon since she was going to be needed to help everyone else. usagi would wish to be there to help out with everything that was going on. even though she would already know that they would be in trouble with out her. since she was always the one who was there to save their asses from what was going on. so she was needed to be were she was needed. It was what usagi does. they would never ever want her to change who she was. since she loved to be the one who was able to save everyone from what was going on, she hasn't changed since the last silver kingdom. She is so strong and powerful. In which she is proud of. As well become to queen she was raised to be so long ago. In which she was able to understand since she was the same way when it came down to them being the same in that sort of thing. But there was times that she needed to heal up before she was able to do so. Even though it was something she would never ever do.

"They went with the others to the omega dimension to find tecna. i will arrange transport there for you my little angel. i am sure you wish to see tamaki and draco they are in your chambers sleeping. The both of them had the remaining stitches taken out," said Faragonda

usagi smiled and hugged her grandmother and aunt and petted luna and artimis and diana's heads. as she rushed out of the room to see her son's and then she has to take off to save the others from a frozen prison. while she kissed tamaki and draco on their forehead's and left to go and get ready for what she had to go and do. Carlisle's and ryuukin smiled and knew that she was the savior to all of these people. And gave them the blessing that is isabella. he may not like what they make her do. but it was something that she was able to do and she enjoyed to do. sometimes she pushed her body to far when she is wounded. But they all knew there was no stopping her doing what she loved best. Even though they never liked what she does. Carlisle sighed and went into to sit with tamaki and draco since he was the one who stayed behind to help out with his new family. He loved all of his grandchildren that they were blessed with. Esme came over and sat down with her husband and mate. She wanted to stay and help him out as well. She just hated that others push their usagi way to much sometimes. But they knew that she loved what she does the best. That is something they knew from when they first met her. they also knew she was special. And now they knew that they were correct in what they thought from the first time they met her. and they have been very proud of her for all she has done.

* * *

_meanwhile two hour later_

usagi looked up from her book to see a red fountain ship. she jumped up and went over to see who she was going to have to deal with to take her to the battle and the search. when don't she always save the asses of all her friend's and family. it was what she does best. And sadly she loved what she does to protect the ones she loved most in the world. She sighed and hoped it was someone who she knew or someone she was able to take to while they were on the trip to where they were going. her eyes narrowed to see sky walked down to her. Dressed like diamond. Something he only does here since his parents wants him to look like the way he is born for a while longer. Even though soon he would not be able to do that. she sighed and wondered if he was back to normal. Or even if what she did was enough to help him to come back to being normal. She just was not going to be able to deal with that again if he was not. or even if he had remembered everything that had happened when it came down to what he did when he was under that spell. she wondered how in the world he even knew that she was there in the first place. sky smiled that was his serenity she was not even looking at him. and he could understand why. From what he was told he said some rather hurtful things to her. even as well harmed her enough to make her suffer from her markings. He could never ever forgive himself for all of that. he needed to make sure he lets her know he didn't mean anything that had happen. He cant bear the thought of losing her from what happened. He already knew the feeling of loss and the feeling of not being with her from the last to times he died from the hands of endymion. It would kill him to know if he lost his soul mate forever from what diaspro had done to him. She's just as bad as endymion was. He would kill her himself if that even happened.

"Oh hey sky. I'm glad to see your ok again." said usagi

Sky's violet seen how she looked and was told what he had done to her. it was all his fought while she had to make her powers not out of control oh how he hated that bitch for what she had done to both her and tamaki and draco. he knew that diaspro was not so lucky if she crossed paths with these people again. He hated diaspro just as bad as he hated endymion. and sadly he would not even feel sorry for her when it does happened. but for now he was going to have to see if she would forgive him for all he had done. plus he knew she was the one who had saved his sorry ass. and those soul threads hurt like a bitch. He just wanted to make sure that she was ok. and that she was still his. He didn't even make a move to her. he needed to know what she felt for him right now. That is what the most important thing before they even head off. usagi looked to the ground not sure what to say or do right now. She wondered if he was going to be ok with them again. or even just turn her away. but it seemed he looked overjoyed to even see her. that was something that was him before the spell happened to how she wanted to kill that bitch for everything that happened. Shes like the female endymion. But for now she needed to know what he was going to do. sky took a deep breath. He needed to tell her what he felt right now. He needed to let her know what was going on. because he knew that is what she was worried about. well other than the murderous ones that she was feeling . He knew where those thoughts was coming from and who they were aimed at. And she has every right to be feeling the way she does about her. the bitch has been making her life and her sons life's hell since they first met. ,lucky enough she didn't know he was also prince and now king diamond of the black moon clan zs well the earth and the moon. He just hated the fact that she was obsessed with him. Hell he didn't even want to get married to her in the first place.

"Well by ok that i am no longer under the spell then yes i am ok then. i was told you were the one to save me. in fact that i will not be ok until i managed to make this all up to you and tamaki and draco." said Sky

usagi only shrugged it's what she does and always will do. plus she forgave him but the bitch is oh her hit list. sky sighed from when she placed a hand on his cheek. he missed the feel of her even when he was under the spell he felt the connection they had. she knew that loki has forgiven him. but there was much to talk on about what she was going to do with him. but for now she was going to kill he a whore if she sees her again. sky sighed and knew that she was overly tiered and she was not even done with her day just yet. he hated to see her like this. but he knew she would never ever back down from anything. .

'I know that but i hurt you and harmed you. and diaspro did the worst thing to someone. and i never would forgive her what she had done to tamaki. and that's the last this i would ever wanted to do. i was under diaspro control." said Sky

usagi bowed her head and had tears swimming in her eyes she remembered the feeling of being lost. and the feeling see what happened to tamaki and draco and the way they looked it was worst then the last time they had to put them into a medicated coma so he was able to heal for a week. she just didn't know how she handled it all. rose and esme and the others was there with her. but she knew that a lot of them was seething from what they found out what happened to tamaki and draco. but they would get the little whore back one of these days for what she had done. and she better think she was not going to live after it. What she did to her in the palace was the least of what they had planned for her. she lost her cool and wanted to have her feel everything that she and her sons was feeling. She wanted to make her know what she had done to them. but it seemed that it didn't work to well from what she heard. Sky sighed he felt what she was feeling. She wanted him to know what she was feeling right now. But he was not going to say nothing else until he knew what she was going to tell. He knew she was going to tell him something. She has been through so much since he was gone. And he was not even there to be by her side. it made him feel sick to know she was suffering without him to comfort her. he felt her sorrow. He wanted to let her know he was going to be there for her from now on..

"Along with valtors. i really thought i was really going to lose you for a third time. i don't know if i will be able to bare with that." said usagi

Sky lead her away and say on a grassy hill so they could talk more. even though they might have two others listening. but they were there to protect the school while usagi and the others were gone. he wanted to be here for her and he was going to let her know that this was him. and he was back to be normal again. but for now this was something he was able to do to let her know he was never ever going to stop loving her. but he knew that she was going to go either way to save everyone. he hated that everyone placed everything on her shoulders. but there was not much he was able to say on it. He needed to let her know that she was not going to feel alone no more with out him. He was going to be there with her the whole time. and that is something he was never ever going to be tired of. He was back right where he belonged with the woman who was his real soul mate. He wanted to make sure she was going to be ok with him. And to know that she still loved him. But he didn't even need to hear her say that since he was able to feel it. That is all he needed to know. in which made him very very happy to know that she still loved him and wanted him.

"I didn't go to the omega dimension because i was placed on active patrol at red fountain. and when i have heard when you were back i asked permission to escort you and fight right by your side in the omega dimension." said Sky

"Oh yeah because he is so nice he had said yes. and that i am a honored person in that school as well?" asked usagi

Sky smiled and was happy to see her happy again. and that she had forgiven him for all the things that he had done to her while he was under the spell. and most of all tamaki and draco again. and he knew that next time he was not going to survive the attack from the others, even his own parents felt bad for what happened to tamaki and draco and to his serenity. he was just happy to even have everyone back in his life. He does hate that everyone relays on usagi. it was like they sometimes that she has her own limits. He had a chat with others who thought this way. But they all knew that she would never ever give up on the ones she loved. Most of all she risked her all to save him from what was going on with him. She let him see everything that had happened to him and her while he was under the spell. He was sick with himself but he was just happy he was forgive. He knew they all understood on stuff like this since they were always around things like this. he was just grateful to the woman who is his soul mate. But he did enjoy what she did to the whore. He was really really turned on from what he saw her do. she made her feel what she and her sons was feeling. But she had to know it was not going to work when she tried. And sadly she cried to him saying she was trying to kill her. in which he never ever believed her. because he knew whatever happened she deserved it. Even though he learned who's blood he woke up in when he was found.

"That's correct!" chirped Sky

usagi was pulled into his arms as he took in her scent something he missed as well. he missed the warmth and the light she had in her. he missed everything that is his serenity way to much. he knew there was something that was telling him while he was under the spell. but the just ignored it like a fool that he was. but for now all he was able to do was hope with all hope he was able to make things right, but then again he knew that he had already been forgiven from the others and usagi. Well after amara kicked his ass for it. but for now he was going to be the one to be by her side when it came down to them going where they had to go. She risked everything to bring him back to everyone. He loved her more and more everyday that came down to what she has done for him. She has done so much for him and saved him so many times. Even his parents loved her for everything she has done for him. And them as well. they would always be thankful to usagi for all she has done for him. And most of all for them as well. Usagi was the best thing that happened to all of them. even though they should lighten up on her when it came down to having her to do what she was supposed to do. mainly save their assed when they needed to be saving. Even though they do feel bad in the end for having her do what she was doing for them. but for now he was going to enjoy their time together before she had to go and save everyone's asses again. Since they knew that they would needed to be saved from what they got into while they were on this rescues mission. They just hope it was not to bad of a save job. But they are the ones they loved most so it was going to be the normal job that she does.

"Soooo who told ya i was back?" asked usagi

"I told him." said harley

Usagi jumped when she heard her mother along with the twins and tamaki and draco who was with her father. they were still to sore to be walking on their own. diaspro did a number on them this time around.. it seemed they were nosing about again. Joker smiled to let her know how much he loved her. she was one of his soul bonded daughter far back and the first silver kingdom. He was not going to like what the others expected of her. Or how she had to take her seat as neo queen serenity. but they all knew she would never ever listen to them. so they just deal with what they didn't like to see her do. it was what they loved most about her because she loved saving everyone and she does it out of love for the ones who she loved most in the world. And that is something that they were all proud of her about. while she had sky left to go on the mission to save everyone's ass from the prison of the magical dimension. she was kinda interested in what it was going to look like. but she had her soul mate by her side so that is all that mattered to her. Someone she should have been together with since the first silver kingdom was around. But endymion got in the way with that one. while joker and harley and szayel and the twins and tamaki and draco was going to watch them set off. and hoped with all hoped that they would all come back to them safely.

* * *

_meanwhile three hours later_

usagi who is in her cosmos fairy form. Their crystals is going to help them get through it. the harsh weather of the place they were in was rather miserable. Plus the powers of mercury is a huge help.. they had a stark house if they had to stay over night somewhere. they made their way around the frozen hell they call a prison maybe she could burn all the guys and not even worry about it. by the corps that they past it seemed they had permission to slaughter what they wanted. plus she had seen some freaky prisons but this one toped it all off from them. this was a prison you knew that would never be raped in for that matter. or even get a boner to even think to do it. Sky smiled he was just happy he was able to have this time with her. even though it was a mission. It was still something that he was happy to even be doing. they have been transported to them to feed on.

"Well i guess i don't have to ask which way to go?" asked usagi

Sky took his serenity hands into his he wondered if she was cold but she placed warming charms on them. he didn't want her to get cold. as they made their way down the hill. sky seen how graceful she was. he didn't want to see her get sick. Usagi sighed she needed to get him to somewhere safe. The weather was getting way much more colder. And most of all she needed to make sure that everyone was going to be ok. sky sighed he knew what she was thinking. But he was going to be ok. he has her with him. Nothing could happen to him since she was there with him. He knew she was going to get everyone out of here. and find their missing friend and well. that is what she does best. usagi sighed the weather here was even getting to her. and that meant that is not such a good thing for the others who are not used to such harsh weather when it came down to what they had to do to survive. She just hoped everyone else was helping them out as much as they could to keep them alive until she and sky gets there to save them from what they were dealing with right now. And poor poor techna who was lost in this frozen world she needed to make sure she was ok when she was found. Fir the moon forbid how long she has been here. and what she had to deal with while she was here to survive. She was proud of her for whatever she had done to keep herself alive until they came and found and took her back home.

"Is it me or is the temp dropping here. Even the power if sailor mercury is dimming to to weather. and in not normally one to get all picky about how cold it is. but its cold enough to make the powerful warming charm look bad." said usagi

"They call this realm is a heart of ice. It was built long ago by they mercury people. But they did make t for even themselves to not be able to handle it. Tge is another one built by jupiters people. The maze of eho. A prison worst than this. But here the further down you go the colder it gets." said Sky

usagi flinched when she heard someone they looked over to the cliff to see what was down there. she smelt some blood. as they continued on the icy path ways. usagi pulled the sword of neo queen serenity out of her of her sub space pocket and flashed over to whoever it was trying to pull a fast move on them. she pined them to the ground as she used mars fire around her sword to kill who ever it is. when she saw it was tecna. She let her back up after she made sure she was ok. techa hugged usagi to her to let her know how much she missed her. she even smiled over to sky to let him know how much she missed him to and how happy she was to have him back where he belonged. She sighed and knew that there was others here. but she didn't know how to get to them. she was still not as good as usagi and the rest of them. but she was trying her best and train and much as she was able to do so. She wanted to be strong as usagi and as smart as her as well. she was her idol and wanted to be like her. sure all of the girls wished to be like her. but it was hard work to be like usagi who is far older than the rest of them. But then again sky us as well. but they would work to make her proud and fight with her the best as they could. They hated she was the one who always had to save them. but they are grateful that she even does It and not get tired of even trying to help them the best as she was trying to. Sky smiled to let techna he was happy to see her as well. and he missed her as well. he knew she tried to get to safety. even he saw the pride in his usagi eyes. He knew she gets a lot of pride in her friends and family. it seemed that made techna very happy when she saw the pride that usagi had for her.

"I found ways that you have taught me how to survive. but there was the convicts but it seemed a lot of them kinda died down a bit. i'm not even sure how i have even gotten here." explained Techna

"You two stay here I'll deal with these guys. and make sure you don't get in the way." ordered usagi

Sky and techna only blinked only to see usagi gone and all the heard was screams with blood being splattered all over the place. when she came back to them only to see that she was messy from killing all of the evil that lives here. Sky and techna only giggled at that. she knew that a few of her kids are here as well. as they moved out to go and find the search for the others. the others from the others convicts. it seemed that they were kidnapped some of the other somewhere else. but then again they didn't have to become someone bitch here since it was to cold to do that with someone. but then again how could they know that they have some sort of warming charm on them to make them warm while they are stuck here in this prison. now they needed to go and hunt down the others and save them so they could get the hell out of here. since it was freezing as hell. but then again they all knew what hell was like and it was not freezing. But they knew the other winx and specialist who was with them are not used to this sort of weather like the others who are trying to protect them with everything they had in them. so they just hoped they would be ok when they finally get to them and get them out of this.

"Hey there over here guys." said Tecna

usagi and sky went over to her and see what they could do to bust them out of the ice jail that they were inside. after this they needed to go and find the others. it seemed they split the females and males in different cells. but this was nothing for usagi to get them out of this. while everyone was happy to see who it was there to save their asses once more. but then again they had to release them as well so they are not safe just yet. while techna smiled to let them know that she was alive and well and have a new fairy form as well. she just needed to make sure that they are going to be ok once they are free. But she needed to make sure they do what is needed to be done while she was here. and defeat whoever needed to have their ass kicked. Then they all can go back home or somewhere that was warm for that matter. She sighed and knew this was all on her once again. it didn't bother her that it had to be her all of the time. it was just something that she came to be used to. Plus she enjoyed saving the ones she loved most in the world. It made her feel wonderful when it came down to what she does. she was just happy she was able to save them still. She knew they were just happy to know she was going to be there to save their asses once more. She was shocked that the others was caught as well. oh she was not going to let the members of her family go on this one. they all knew that smirk that she was giving off it was never good for anyone.

"Hey there guys." said Tecna

usagi and sky went over to her and see what they could do to bust the ice that was keeping them inside of the prison they were placed in they just needed to find the others as well. usagi only smirked this was weak and she was not even going to break a sweat for doing a prison break out. it seemed that the more stronger ones of the group was wounded. they didn't have nothing to help them with them. so this was all on her once she didn't mind doing this. since she liked to break things when she wanted to let out some sort of annoyance. Or anger as this time was for her to save others since all of the other stronger ones was down for the count. Even the doctors of the group was down from being wounded. But she knew that they were happy to see here even there. she did get a lot of amusement out of what she was seeing. the strongest of the strong was trapped. Even the vampires of the group. But she would have to enjoy the amusement later. But the did to what they could do until she got there to save them all. like always she is the one who has to save their asses. Sure she has her times that she needed to have her ass saved. But it was like something that she was meant to do. to go and save others asses when they get stuck in this type of situation. usagi didn't mind doing what she does for the ones she loved most in the world. It was just what brought out the feeling of how old she really is sometimes. It was like this was something that she was born to do. sure she was one of the most powerful beings in the known universe. usagi closed her eyes she had to think on this later more. Maybe ask her grandmother if her thoughts are correct. as if her home world had some type of document that she was meant to be the savior of all the realms. Or the savior of all the known universes.

"I'll get you all out." said usagi

usagi smirked when she saw all the grateful looks on their faces. usagi pulled her arm back as she sent mars fire at the ice wall as it shattered to pieces. everyone hugged each other in thanks for their asses saved once more by usagi. sometimes they felt bad that they had to have her do this all of the time. but it seemed that she loved doing what she does. while some of them was going to have a little good old fashion beat down for even locking them all up like this. while timmy rushed over to techna to see if she was really ok. usagi smiled at the sight before them all. it kinda reminded her of how she was with sky or how sky was with her. their relationship was going to take a bit longer to bond. It was only because of how the other acted around each other. She and sky flirted shamelessly when they first met. Even though it was the way he was like since the first silver kingdom fell. And each time he was reborn. but she knew that the two soul mates have not even came to terms with each other yet. Minako and marcus gand usagi grumbles about how they are ignoring their soul mate bond. But it was kinda cute on how they are doing. But they was going to watch and see how this played out. if they don't figure it out soon enough they she would have to give them the talk. Well basically the talk that was going to give them the push were they needed to be. or if that didn't even help she would just have to out right tell them that they were soul mates.

"Hey techna is that really you?" asked Timmy

Kenpachi and thor arched a brow at what he had just asked. it was kinda funny in some ways. usagi was going to hunt down everyone else. she sighed and would be soooooo happy to get the hell out of this place soon. she didn't like it for one since it was to freaking cold, and two this place gave her the freaking creeps since it was like somewhere that endymion would make a home and settle down and get married and have a life at. She was also happy that the vampire of the group would be able to feed while they were here. she loved her friends and family enough to continue on being the savior as what people called her. Well it was something that she has been called since they fall of her first kingdom. Tge first silver kingdom. Sges been called the light of hope and the messiah since the fall of her kingdom. Well the first silver kingdom that is. even if it wasn't her friends or family she would still go and save others. it was just something she didn't know if she would be able to give up anytime soon. usagi snickered at the thoughts she was having. She had to say she would get way to bored to even stop what she was doing. she has been planning to save her home world after she figure more out on what she needed to do. and what needed to be done to save the planet she was born on. along with the people who was frozen with it. As well she wanted to save her mother and father to the life they have been placed in some sort of a frozen prison.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi was in the middle of the battling it was with a ice snake. while techna dealt with the other and get them out of their own ice prison. she made the snake follow her up to where everyone was fighting from and killing the convicts. when the ice snake saw the convicts the snake left chasing after her and went after all the others. as usagi de-transformed and sky took her into his arms, well after he checked her over and made sure that she was ok. when he saw that she was ok and as well safe and sound where she belonged. He let out a sigh of relief to even know that she was ok. while the others smirked on what they were seeing. they had to say that their little usagi was finally happy. Even kenpachi and thor was happy for her. even though they are jealous of sky to even have usagi has his. But it was something that should of happened since the first silver kingdom. But damn they always was attracted to her since they first met. Even though Carlisle was the same. He thought of her as his daughter. Just like how he thought of usagi daughter isabella like his own child. But it was hard to not look at her when it came down to it. She was a beauty. So yeah they were a tad bit jealous that she was sky's soul mate. Well sky us prince diamond, well king diamond. But thor was happy for his ex but damn he still loved her. He knew Loki was as well. Since he married her twice. Well with both punishments each time being someone else. But one always could wish to have someone like usagi as theirs. She was a goddess in their eyes.

**"USAKO!"** chirped Sky

All the others wondered when this happened. As they all left to go back to the school to go and warm up and have something to eat for the power drain that they had since they had to deal with, plus they all was going to drink some hot drinks. since harley was going to make them once she was able to use her power to do so. Other silver crystal. they sure as hell needed something hot to drink after dealing what they had just dealt with. and that this was something that they never ever wanted to do again, or go back to it, they didn't want to go back to that prison when it came down to things they would go to the worst prison alive instead of that one. While sky and usagi go off to go and have some alone time before they had to go and do what they normally do. plus usagi wanted to do more research on finding out how to save her family and home world. She wanted to do that the most. But she needed to make sure she had all of her information together before she even gets that chance to even do that. as well defeat the evil bastard they have been fighting for a while. so that was something that she needed to do as well before she was able to go and help her home world be free from their frozen prison. She saved her silver kingdom and brought it back to glory. And as well took her seat as queen after the great freeze happened. Even though she knew that she would not be going in alone. All of her friends and family would be right behind her in saving her place where she was born. Since they all already said that they would join her in the fighting. And as well saving the world their u was born on. and as well the people who blessed them all with the life that was their usagi.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Everyone walked in on Stella watching the news for the realms and it was not good either it was about her father and soon to be step mothers wedding, even though usagi was able to feel what she was feeling. And she would understand what and why she would be feeling like this. so usagi knew what they need to do to stop it, but then again she knew everyone was going to be on board for this one. while she knew that they would all be more than happy to go and join stella to help and save her father. since she would have to do what they had to do for sky. and usagi knew for sure that it was going to hurt like a freaking bitch for what she knew what she had to do to save stella father. but she would be more than happy to go through the pain to save her dear freind father from the life he was living right now. But she would do what she had to do to help and save stella's dad. Even though it was not going to be the most comfortable thing in the world to do. since she puts a part of herself into the person she was saving. And sky was the most of the amount of herself was into him. Most of all the mating bond don't help matters either. But for now she needed to get to stella father and save him from whatever the spell he had on him. Even though it could not be much different from the ones of sky and stalla. She just never ever like the pain that followed removing the spell. But she would do it for the ones she loved. And stella loves her father with everything she has. So sure she would do her best to help and take care of the spell that was on her father. even though she knew she would help save her home world as well.

"Why don't we all sneak in I'm pretty good at stuff like this, plus i know for sure that everyone else would be on bored for this one." chirped usagi

As they all fallowed usagi outside to meet up with their men, her sailor soldiers and star lights was smirking about what was about to go down. Stella turned her back to them all, she was not going to learn how to ride a motor bike to stop her fathers wedding, so amara was going to help stella out with learning. even though this was something that none of them understood it didn't make you much less of a lady when it came down to riding a motor bike or something like this. hell usagi and a lot of the ladies she was friends and family are into this sort of thing. but then again her daughters was into this sort of thing as well. even though they don't do it as much when it came down to what they had to do these days for either their jobs or school or well just about anything. hells he done far worst than what other ladies have ever done. But she didn't care on what she did sometimes. Plus she is neo queen serenity. Or daughters even know how to drive them. She just does what she had to do and didn't care what others thought about her. sure there was sometimes she did have those thoughts of people judging her. but it passes quickly when it comes. She knew that stella would not be up for the lesson. Plus amara would be the best one to do so. But it was something she needed to learn if she wanted to get inside of the palace to save her dad. Well basically she was saving stella dad. But stella knew that usagi was the only one who was able to do the job. So they needed to get everyone who don't know what they are doing on these bikes. And put them with someone who knows how to ride a hover bike. She just hope the plan goes well. since she would be doing all of the hard work like always. Bella sighed and knew that this was not going to be easy when it came down to stella. She was kinda a pain in the ass when it came down to stuff like this. but either ways he loved her like a sister so she would do anything for her.

"Oh come on this idea will be loads of fun," chirped Layla

"Keep in mind that we can get past the security check point them get into The wedding and make their lives a living hell, ami is going to be dealing with that part." said usagi

Layla smirked she knew that usagi and she knew that all her friends and family along with her daughters was able to do stuff like this. and she knew this herself was able to do as such. And they were all in on this. But it seemed convincing Stella that it was a good idea. Minako and rei even made some outfits for this little trip of theirs. Well usagi was going to ask minako and rei to make the outfits but it seemed that she seen what she wanted to ask her and done it anyways. but for now amara was going to have to get stella out of her prissy moos and to get her to understand that she was need to learn this to save her father from what was about to happened. when she mentions about the future mother in law was gave her the push that she needed. now they knew how to get her moving and do something she needed to do. usagi groaned as she saw stella acting like she normally does when she had to do something like this. Plus amara was starting to get annoyed. she just going to get over it and deal with it if she wanted to save her father. while the guys looked over to amara and knew that she was getting annoyed to what stella was doing and acting. And sadly they could understand how she was feeling. Even stella soul mate was getting a little annoyed on how his soul mate was acting. It was like he got the bad luck in the soul mate department when it came down to getting stella. Hell they are all happy that she was not their soul mate. They all wanted usagi. as well they were jealous of sky for even being her soul mate. That is what they wanted. But it seemed that they would never ever get so they only could dream of what they cant have.

* * *

_Meanwhile a hour later_

usagi and sky was on one bike as they were racing Layla. Sky never knew his serenity was this good driving a hover bike. and he knew that she could feel the boner he was sporting at this point in time. he wanted to have sex with her right on this bike when they were alone., but he never doubted her in on her learning things. As they landed to see how things went, she was only going to bring hikaru and karou she needed their help when it came down to what they are going to be used for. well mostly the soul thread and hikaru and karou was good at tying people up. so that was going to be fun for them that is. but for now she was enjoying what they are doing and it was rather relaxing. Brandon smiled to his soul mate and wondered how she liked what she had learned. Even though musa was not the greatest at what they were doing. sure stella was great at it. But they all had a boner when they saw how good usagi was at driving the hover bike. they all just hoped the ladies thought the boners was for them and not find out that they would getting huge boners for usagi. Hell even they were even getting turned on by amara. they get those way to much. A few times sky nearly caught then jerking it to his soul mate. They just never ever wanted to see what was going to happen if he did ever catch them. but then again they already knew what he would do. he would kick the living shit out of them. and then turn them over to the others who would do just as bad to them. so they have to be more careful when it came down to what they do to themselves while thinking of usagi so sky don't find out on what they think and do to themselves about his serenity.

"So Stella what do you think?" Asked amara

"It's growing on me," said Stella

"Layla and usagi I was distracted when the two of you passed me, I want rematch," said Timmy

"No excuses me and my main girl are natural born bikers and I know how to ride her collection," chirped Layla

The twins only smirked knowing their grandma was the best of the best at almost everything, musa sighed maybe she should learn from her since they are the best at this kinda thing. Tamaki smiled as he offered his hand he was going to take her on the hover bike. he knew how to ride one since his mother and grandmother teaches him out to ride them. while usagi and the others was proud of tamaki for trying to help out in helping musa. She seemed to understand it much more better than how riven was teaching her. tamaki was able to help her understand the areas that riven failed to even teach her. that is why she never ever understood how to operate the bike. after tamaki showed her and explained how she was able to operate the bike. she was able to drive it with out any form of help. Usagi kissed her sons forehead to tell him that he has done well. but he was not going to be going on this trip since he already knew he was not even ready for it. Even draco knew that as well since he was not ready yet she was happy that her son was able to put in some effort when it counted. Tamaki was able to show people things and help them understand what they didn't understand. Musa hugged and kissed tamaki for helping her out. even though tamaki blushed deeply and was lucky that his soul mate was not around right now. But she would understand that it meant no harm. And that she only did it to thank him for the help she needed with. While riven was in his emo corner for being showed up by someone else. Even though it was tamaki. It still didn't help matters that he was showed up by him.

* * *

_Meanwhile two days later_

usagi along winx and the other sailor scouts are in place on a cliff ready to do their worst in crashing a wedding, Layla and usagi and amara had a plan if they are in need of performing, plus no blowing up things while they are there, even though usagi was a self taught person when it came down to everything she knew. In which was something that helped out a lot when it came down to the things they had to do. joker came along to watch the show that was about to happened. usagi smirked and was ready to make the orders on what she basically mapped out and what they are going to do and who was going to do what. She was going to enjoy this greatly. She has always enjoyed taking down people like the woman who was about to become the step mother of stella. But she was going to make sure she was going to crush her dreams of ever becoming a queen. Even that little bitch daughter of hers was going to get it. This was a crime and she was going to make her pay for the crime that she has caused. Well in her books she was going to make her pay for the shit she was doing to poor stella. But for now she needed to keep her mind clear so they would be able to go in and get things done. As well herself breaking stellas dads spell in which would be much more deeper by now for how low it has been sitting in his system.

"Alright team we are in place, Timmy and you guys are up, so good luck troops," said amara

Two guards were in place in the woods as if they are waiting for something or someone. The two guards did not expect to be ambushed as if they had it all planned even though it was the twins who did it, she knew her sons enjoyed when they are able to do stuff like this. as they all was bound together and put into the corner. joker sighed those two grand kids of his. He would never ever get bored of watching them. they were rather amusing to watch. Plus he trained them well in what they needed to do. hikaru and karou looked pleased with themselves on how they handled everything. usagi smiled she loved her son and would never ever be bored of even watching them. they are way to entertaining when it came down to the stiff they do to make others happy and amused with the things they do. Spirit smirked from what he watched his sons do what they do best. He was a very proud father. His soul mate loki was proud of his sons as well. They bonded over their love of usagi. Just like how thor and ryuuken did as well. Oswald was griffith soul mate. Even though their hearts still love usagi deeply. Tony and some of the avengers was there to help out with this mission. They seemed to enjoy their new missions since usagi came here. Plus tony started up some if his businesses around the magical dimension.

"Now leave us with the guards," said Hikaru

"and you take care of the bikers," said Karou

Hikaru and Karou wad gone in a blur as the others only heard screams from them not wanting to know what they are doing, only to see them passed out with with something that endymion made. She only used it for this type of thing. around the area. they knew that she was going to make them sleep for the time being with a little endymion sleeping gas to make them not sick only to be knocked out for the time being. as they flashed in the area and sent a spell to tie them up. this was the fun part about doing stuff like this. while usagi felt so much pride in her sons and how far along they came in all of this. even though she did enjoy hearing what she was hearing from her sons. joker was laughing at what he was even hearing and seeing. he was proud of the two of them. they learned the best of the best. When they came back smirking it seemed like they had some fun with their new playmates. She knew they had their own thing when they wanted to make others feel pain or whatever came to their minds. She knew of some of the things that came down to what they do. but not everything they do when it came down to how they handled their prisoners.

"Good job." chirped usagi

"Oh mama do you ever doubt us we only learn from the best," chirped hikaru & kaoru

usagi smacked them in the head as she and the girls jumped on the bikes, usagi had her sword that was made from her silver crystal to show he is neo queen serenity with her she had a feeling that she would need it. Hikaru and karou smirked they were going to play some more with their new playmates. So they were going to enjoy this while they were able to do so. Joker followed his two grandchildren. He wanted to watch them have fun messing with their new play mate. He knew how much they enjoyed this sort of things. And sadly he enjoyed watching them do stuff like this. he was just so proud of them on how much they have learned under all of the training they have done. He was also proud of his little usagi for doing what she does. he does hate the fact that they kinda always looked to her to save their asses. But he knew she was raised to save others in which he was the one who teached her what to think when it came down to stuff like that. so sure he was proud of her for that. but it bothered him that she pushed herself so much for the ones she loved most in the world. He just wanted her to slow down sometimes. He knew she would not do what he asked of her. since he would do the same thing. He would never ever stop doing what he was doing. since he would basically get bored and never be happy in doing something like that. but his father side of himself gets worried about his little moon bunny and would wish her to have some form of relaxing and maybe have some sort of fun. He also knew she has been trying to find out how to save the planet she was born on. Even though she much more than the planet she was born on. he and everyone else offered to help her whenever she was ready to go in and save her home world. And as well the people and the people who gave them the gift of their usagi. she was his pride and joy when it came down to how he felt.

* * *

_Meanwhile a little while later_

They all lined up in front of the palace waiting for what they had to do. they would step in when they know when the time is ready for them to attacks and the twins will have fun with that. stella sighed and knew that her dad was not well by the looks of him. but she knew that with usagi with them that her father would be back being the same happy go lucky man that he used to be. and now she just had to get through the hard part then the rest was going be free game and easy as well, stella knew that usagi was not going to be feeling all to happy for what she was about to do. she knew how painful it was for her to do something like this. so sure she felt bad for even asking her to do something like this. but what else was she able to do. usagi was the only one she knew was able to help her poor daddy from what was going on with him. She knew it was a dark spell that was placed on him. And for how long it was on him it was going to be harder for usagi to take it off of him. She warned them to not touch her when she started to scream in pain. Just like when she did it for herself and sky. She remembered the screaming that she did. She knew those screams was of the pain she was feeling. She didn't like hearing it. But she was doing this for her. and she was going to be forever grateful for usagi for even doing this for her and her family. she was the sister she had never ever had in her life. She hoped that she understood how much she loved her. and how much she thought of her as a sister. And in which she would love to have her as a sister. She knew her daddy would love her like a daughter. And would always be grateful to her for what she was doing for them. and for their kingdom. she knew that was for sure. She knew that he would help her as much as he could. But for now she needed to make sure that she was able to keep her mind clear. She has to go in clear minded so she was able to help her father and save him. Well usagi was going to be the one who was going to be saving her daddy.

"Oh poor daddy," said Stella

"Oh you must be the famous performers that I have heard so much about,"

usagi and amara nodded to each other as they stepped on it as they did a series of movements and landed back into place as they high fived each other. in which Well other than fighting and saving others. it was something she was used to doing. as well she was trained up saving others. it just grew more and more with the many of years she has lived. And as well during the first silver kingdom. Hikaru and karou smirked from their spot knowing that the others who never seen their mother in actin like this was shocked, they knew that their mother knew how to do things like this. it was like one of the well known hobbies that she was known for, but for now it was time for them to get into action and fight.

**"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! IM GOING TO MESS THIS BITCH UP!"** Growled Stella

They all got off the bikes and made their way over to the wedding ceremony, it was time to get into action and mess themselves up a bitch, plus the twins wanted to have some fun as well. joker and loki was right behind them. while the other sailor scouts and star lights was ready for the fight. but for now they all had to find out where to go and who they are going to be fighting with. but stella was going to go and hunt down the little whore who was going to take her father away. and the little whore of a daughter she has to take her crown away from her. and that was never ever going to happen. Then usagi can do her own thing to save her father from what this evil cow's dark spell she placed on him. It seemed so familiar to her. As if it was one of endymions undeveloped creations. She took notice when she removed it from sky. She was going to make sure she was going to save him either way she had to save her poor father from a fate that was worst than death. A loveless marriage. Yes she hated to even ask usagi to do this for her. but she was the only one who she even knew that would even know how to break something like this. even though she knew how much pain it caused her each time she broken a spell off of someone. She told them the pain was when a piece of herself goes inside of the person she was doing this to. So basically she had a part of usagi inside of her as well. most of all sky was the one who has more of usagi inside of him with the two spells she broken off of him. The more deeper the spell in the worst it was on her. so she would have to say she was forever grateful for usagi to even agree to even do this. she even knew that her daddy would be grateful as well to usagi for what she was doing for him. Well once he knew how painful it was for usagi to even do this he would even be more grateful to her. stella just hoped everything goes as they all planned. Well usagi and some of the others has planned. But there was always hope that is something that usagi and the others has taught them all since they all came close with each other. And that is what she was going to continue on thinking. Keep having hope and faith that this will all work out in the end. And that her father would come back to her with the price of usagi pain. In which she and the others feel bad for even asking her of this. but they knew she would do just about anything to save the ones she loved most in the world. They all want to be like her when it came down to how she handles herself and how she was able to do anything she puts her mind to it. And most of all become a hero just like the one they admire most in the world.

"In your dreams dearie!" Hissed Stella

Everyone turned around to see the princess there with her friends as if she was there to save them all from doom of a queen who would screw the kingdom over and would cause war all over the realms. stella had to have faith that they would be able to win this and her daddy would be able to be back in good health. but for now she had to fight and make sure his kingdom that she was born and raised in. to be able remain the shining light of the kingdom. but she needed usagi to help her. she knew that usagi is more than happy to help her with all of this. Plus it was one of her powers since she is neo queen serenity. they all knew she would help as much as she was able to do so. They all loved her for what she does for them. she was so selfless when it came down to herself. As if she would always put everyone else above herself. They all felt bad when it came down to what she does for them all. but they knew she would never ever chance what she does for others. it was not something she would wish to do. but her daddy would be forever grateful in what she was doing for him and for their kingdom. well once she tells him how much pain she goes through for what she was doing for him he would be even more grateful to bella. she would be even more of a hero than the stories gave her name for. she was a known hero to all the realms and planets. The others girls even thought of her as a sister. They just wondered if usagi knew how much they thought of her. stella smiled she would never ever wish to lose usagi. it was something that they all dreaded one day. They all knew that she was a strong woman and a very powerful being. so it would take a lot to kill her off. In which they would never ever let happen because they love her way to much to even think of her death. Stella shook her head she would have to think on those thoughts later. She has to finish this mission so she was able to save her father and let usagi do her thing to break the spell that was on her daddy. She knew that there was a prison in the soul society that is waiting for the two evil bitchs who thought they could get away with this.

"And by the way! As long as I am alive you will never be queen of my realm, am I clear," hissed Stella

Chimar stepped up as usagi stood in front of Stella to make sure that she was not going to get anywhere near her. she didn't need to break two spells one day. Chimar growled thinking that she would be able to get past usagi. but she did try to make a attempt in attacking. usagi sighed she knew this was going to happen. People always thought they were stronger than her. she only sent a mild power blast knocking her out for a while. Even though sailor Uranus sent a attack to knock the evil cow on her ass. while stella doing the look over that usagi told her to do. as usagi flash stepped over to stella. She looked over the neck area that was where the spell mark was normally placed at. When usagi pointed it out to her to let her know that was what caused the spell on her father. most of all it was not going to be the most pleasant thing in the world. It was far more deeper than the one on sky. Oh this was going to take a lot of power in her to break the spell on stella's father. she just hoped the two of them will be grateful for what she was about to do. since it was going to be the worst spell breaker she has done. And how much power she would have to use to break the spell. Stella sighed she didn't want usagi to do this. but what other choice did she have at this point in time. and as well she was the only one she knew who was able to do something like this to break the spell on her father. she just needed to make sure that they had someone to come and help her when she was finished. Since she told them that this would might take a lot out of her for how long the spell has been inside of her father and how much it took hold. So she was not going to be feeling all that great when she finished the spell breaking.

"Your right usagi! it's the mark of valtor it's right on his neck, people of my realm this evil woman had bewitched my father, your king," announced Stella

"Arrest her at once, she is crazy," ordered Cassandra

Usagi only arched a brow if this woman want to see crazy she would do the honors in that, she was able to make herself look like at in battle so why the hell not she don't mind beating the snot out of her, sailor Uranus flashed over as she restrained the evil bitch from even thinking she would be able to get away with this. most of all she was going to love the new home that she was able to receive. there was no way she was going to be breaking out of the cells they have made for them. Usagi sighed as she turned into neo queen serenity. She kneeled down and put her hands on the side of stella's fathers neck and started to push her power into his neck. When they whole room saw a light show of silver crystals power. when they heard the screaming that they knew of as the sound of pain. Stella and the others who was in the room with them was either crying. Or just looking away from what they didn't wish to see. They knew there was no way of stopping her from even doing what she was doing. as well she was the only one who was able to break the spell that was on stella's father. they all just hoped they were both grateful for what their usagi was doing for them. sure they knew stella was already grateful for what she was doing for her. as well her father and her kingdom. she also did feel bad for even asking for what she had asked of their usagi. but what else was there she could do. so they understood why she asked usagi to do this. and as well she was grateful for her to do this for her and her father. they just knew how much usagi meant to them all. even though they wished she was a tad bit less selfless. But they knew she would never ever change the ways he was. and that is something they would never ever wished for her to do. since they love her the way she was and never would wish for her to change. When the screaming died down usagi passed out from the amount of power she had to use. And as well the pain she was feeling from what she had to do. it was the worst spell and the deepest she had to break in a very long time.

"I can prove it to you all, you see that is the brand of valtor, neo queen serenity and sailor cosmic was able to bring it out with her powers, and Cassandra is in league with him," said Stella

"What does this mean?"

"It means that Cassandra should be the one who should be arrested,"

Chimaer took her staff out she was not going to lay down and take this. she was going to be a princess one way or another. she was also not going to go down without a fight, she will have what she deserved and that is to be a princess, but she didn't know she was going against beings more powerful, she was not going to be taken down by these people and that was for sure that she was not going to let them take what she and her mother worked so hard for. that was something she was not able to take and leave with. she deserved the crown of the plant of the sun. not this blond bitch that was a blue blood. but she was going to kill her even if it meant her dying while doing so. Stella laid a hand on usagi head as she kissed the top of her head. She knew it took a lot out of her for what she had done. Even though she was using her father chest as a pillow right now. She knew her father would not mind that usagi was using him as a pillow after what she has done for him. She would take over the fight now. She was going to protect what was hers and her kingdom. She was going to be like usagi and protect what was hers. she knew that her kingdom already thought of her as a hero. But she would be more and more of a hero now for what she has done for their king and princess. it was something she already knew. But she was going to make usagi proud in fighting for what was hers. and what she loved most in the world. And as well for her kingdom. she was going to make usagi and the others proud in doing what she was about to do. well she was hoping she made them proud for fighting. But she knew they would be proud of her for this. it was something she was going to do and she was going to win. No one was going to do this to her kingdom and live to tell about it. How dare they think they were going to get away with this.

**"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU ARE MESSING UO EVERYTHING!"** yelled chimear

"Didn't anyone tell you those things Are sooo last year, and you will never ever take my place," hissed Stella

Stella transformed into her fairy form as did the other winx and sailor scouts and star lights was ready to beat some birches down, well usagi was out of the fight since she was still knocked out from what she did to save her father and their king as well their kingdom. the both of them will be spending forever in the moon palace since they would never ever be able to escape their cells. In which would be the best place for them. she just hoped they would be separated so they would never ever have each other. That would be something she would do. Cassandra growled from what she saw happen. How dare they destroy everything. How dare that little freak broken the spell she had on the king. She should of listen to the stories about the lunarians more closely. Most of all how dare they take down her daughter. she wanted to have them dead for all the work she had done to make a life she and her daughter deserved most in the world. But nope nothing ever works for her and her daughter. even her husband didn't want to be with her so he left her. even didn't want nothing to do with his daughter. in which pissed her off even more. Since her daughter should have her father to love her. so she was going to make sure that stalla father would hate her, in which she made sure of. But now that was ruined as well with all of her other plans. Most of all she was not even going to be queen now. Her daughter was not going to be a princess either. So she was going to try her best to see if she would be able to have them locked up. But she knew how much power of neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos has over the kingdoms and the realms. So it was worth a try and over power of neo queen serenity rule on what she says.

"Guard get them!" Ordered Cassandra

All the palace guards rushed forth to arrest the winx and the sailor scouts and star lights. Stella was trying to fight as well listen to her father to see if he was going to wake up soon. usagi was pushing herself further while in pain she was helping as much as she was able to do so. They would have to come back to let all of the palace guards free from their icy prisons later since sailor mercury froze them over. radious eyes snapped open as if he was in a deep sleep for a very long time. as he looked around and wondered what the hell was going on. then everything came back to him on what happened. When he remembered that he had sex with that woman he barfed everything that was in his stomach. sure he came out of the closet after his last wife. His daughter didn't know that yet. but she would sooner or later. He looked over to see his daughter there and was overjoyed to see that she was ok. and as well he wondered who in the world saved him from the fate he was about to walk into. All he was feeling was calm and peace and warmth. He remembered the feelings rather well. he wondered who saved him to make him feel like he had. Whoever it was they deserve his thanks. Whoever it was saved him from a life of misery. And as well he nearly lost his daughter to what happened. He needed to make sure she was ok. he looked around to see if she was anywhere near so he was able to see if she was ok and as well alive. Lord forbid what he could of done while he was under that curse. When he finally spotted his daughter radious let out a sigh of relief from the sight of her. she was fighting for their kingdom. he was just so proud of her to come here and save him and his kingdom. and for whoever she found to help him break the curse that was on him. Even though he thinks he might know who had saved him and broken the curse on him. If it was her she would be forever more of a hero than what their planet and kingdom ever known. She was already the hero of all realms and planets. But if she saved his life from the dark curse then she would be eternalized as a hero of their kingdom. even though there was one other kingdom that has already done that already from what he heard so far. But she would be the eternal hero of their kingdom if she was the one to save him from a miserable marriage. And as well saved him and his kingdom.

"Oh Stella my daughter,!" Chirped King raidous

Stella and her father enjoyed their hug, as he knelt before the woman who saved him from the spell he was under and bowed her. while usagi sighed in relief from what she saw. She was just happy for the both of them. sure she would love to know what her birth father was like. If he loved her as much as stella's father loved her. maybe she would find out when she was able to save her home world from the fate it was under. And bring it back to its former glory. Sure she knew she was loved very much by her blood adopted father's. well blood adopted mother and father since the first silver kingdom. And was reincarnated into this life. Usagi collapsed to her knees from weakness she went into battle way to quick after breaking that spell off of stella's father with the silver crystal. it was the deepest spell she has broken in a very long time. Well basically with queen baryal. radious rushed over to usagi with stella behind him. After he was told who had saved him and how she did it and what she had to go through to break whatever the curse that was on him. He knew what the silver crystal can do and what It could do to the queen that has one. He wanted to make sure she knew how grateful he was for her doing and taking the pain to save him. He just wanted to make sure she knew she was going to be the eternal hero of his kingdom. and as well she was like the other daughter he wished his bitch ex wife would of gave him. He loved her just like a daughter. he knew that she was trying to save her home world. The world that she was born on. he knew her father and mother very well. but he has all the faith in every realm that she would save her home world and planet from what happened. He was there with her birth parents in the battle. But in the end no one was able to save them from the witch's. he would be happy to see his old friends again. he knew how much they loved their children. And how much they hated to send them away. he was told by his daughter what her twin sister was like. And was very happy he didn't have to meet her if he had to.

"I knew it all along that it was you little one. The pain you had to deal with to break what was on me. I could not think of what it would feel like. I know all the stories of the silver crystal and the power it has and what it could do to its queen it was born to. but I was stuck In this nightmare that I could never ever get out. i would never ever marry another woman since I came out of the closet after my marriage ended with stella's mother. I wished to thank you neo queen serenity for what you have done for me and my kingdom, and as well the other sailor scouts and everyone most of all you would be the eternal hero of my kingdom as well. your like the second daughter I wished I had." said raidous

"No problem really it's my job," mumbled usagi

As they all left to go and meet up with the others in the throne room. While hikaru and karou dropped the mother and daughter to the floor rather painfully and sat on top of them. well after they gave them their enjoyment of pain and suffering. Well sailor Jupiter and Uranus was the ones enjoyed doing that part. They enjoyed to make people like this suffer as much as they could. Well they tried to harm their queen, leader and friend so they deserved it. Everyone looked over to the mother and daughter and knew that amara and makoto did their job well. and did what they were told to do. joker smirked at how Uranus and Jupiter handled their job. And they did the best of the best job they could do. it seemed that did more than they wanted to do. but none of them seem to care it was what they deserved for what they had done. Most of all they made someone they love most feel way to much pain for breaking a dark curse they placed on someone that another person they cared for father. they knew that kenpachi and ikkaku are going to be coming out of the gate to take them to the palace on the moon to be placed in a prison there. since they knew that they would not be able to get out of the cells they have prepared for them. they would be separated for all of eternity. They all thought it was the proper punishment for them for what they had done. usagi sighed and pushed herself up when she saw ikkaku and kenpachi come out of the time gate. When they saw her they rushed over to usagi and helped her up since they saw how hard she was trying to do so. They knew what and how she felt when she does stuff like this. but they knew she does it to help the ones she loved most in the world. Hell she had done it for them more than once. They always felt guilty over when she does stuff like this. even though they knew she would never ever listen to them when they ask her to not do what she does anymore. But they knew she would always do it until she was able to die. But they would admit they would never ever want her to change the way she was. she is perfect the way she was already even though she pushed herself way to much. But they love her with all of their hearts and souls and never ever wish to lose her.

"hey guys. Take those two were they are going to be spending for all of eternity. Make sure they go to the right cells. They scouts would be there later to make their lives hell. but until then why wont you and the others along with sailor Uranus and sailor Jupiter make their lives hell. so have fun!," ordered usagi

Ikkaku as well kenpachi smirked darkly they would be enjoying this greatly for what they are going to do to them. hell there was going to be a long line of them after the two of them. and as well Uranus and Jupiter. These two would forever regret for what they have done to the ones they cared most In the world. Hell they made their usagi suffer for the dark curse they had to place on stella father. usagi sighed and knew that they are going to be enjoying themselves. But for right now she was not feeling to well and was in a lot of pain. Most of all she needed a good nights rest from what she had done. That curse was deeply in stella father that is why it took more out of her that what she had done with the last two curses she had to break. It had been a very long time since she broken one that deep. She also needed a good feeding when she gets back to the school. raidous rushed over and took usagi into his arms and started to thank usagi over and over again for the help she had given to them. he even shook hands with joker. he wanted to let the planet doom king that he was welcome here anytime he wanted, he knew that the planet doom king would pass on the message to the rest of their family and friends. he had to say they would be his and his little stella's family. but he was just happy that he was able to get back to doing what he was supposed to do. well he wanted to make sure his kingdom know who was their immortalized hero was going to be. sure usagi was already a hero to their home world. But she was going to be a further a hero to their kingdom. he even was going to make sure there was going to be statue in her honor as well. even though he had a feeling that is something she would not wish to have happen. But he wanted to make sure she knew how much she meant to their kingdom.

* * *

_Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was outside of the palace as the king released the birds to the nature they ever so deserved to fly in, he knew what it was like being s prisoner and he didn't want to do it to the birds, stella was wondering what her father was doing. but then again she knew what he was doing to make some sort of peace for himself. but she knew for one thing that her father was happy with the friends and people she made contact with. this was something they knew would be good if they are in the time of war, and that was going to be something with great friends and family that was for sure. everyone else was wondering around while waiting for stella to do what she needed to do with her father. it seemed that her father was thinking about something. They all came out to see what was going on. since they needed to get going soon. But for now they would let her have her tome with her father. they made sure he had a good check over from the dark curse he was under. When he was clear from all their test they released him. They needed to make sure that the curse didn't do any damage to him. Well other than usagi cured him with her powers while she was trying to save his ass from the dark curse he was under. It was something she does while she was breaking the curse. Well it was more like her powers does that. her powers just likes to repair whatever was in whoever body she was trying to save from whatever she was breaking that was needed to be broken. Even it was a cost to her when she does what she had to do.

"Daddy what are you doing out here," said Stella

They all looked over the edge and watched the doves fly away, usagi and everyone else enjoyed the sights of the doves fly free she sent a prayer to them and knew they deserved they said their goodbyes and left to go back home and was happy for a job well done, as they waited for their ride to go back home. they felt like they done some good today and that is all they could say for themselves on this. while joker had to say this place was like what his father had told him about and he was happy he made a friend her if they ever needed anything he would help he would do for the friends he made. Stella clung to usagi to let her know how much she loved her and how much she would never ever would leave her side. most of all she would do anything for her for what she had done. Well they all made that choice when she came into their lives. She has been a major part of their lives since they all first met. And would never ever wish to lose her to anything. most of all they would never wish to lose her to death. They all would be lost if they all lost her if she died on them. but they knew how strong she was and would take a lot to take her down. sure they hate when they have to ask her to help them when it was a cost to her health. But they knew she would do anything for the ones she loved most in the world. And that is something they loved about her the most. She was always so selfless and always put others before her own self . but that was the stories of lunarians and most of all the queen of them. They were all true. Even though it was something they wished she would not do. but they knew she would never ever change who she was. and sadly they never ever wished her to change who she was since they love her for who she was. and was perfect the way she is already and wished her to stay the way she was,

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter 13_

* * *

Everyone was sent on a mission as they stood outside of a cave only to have usagi flinched out of the way as if she knew she was not able to enter it. Or as if she was feeling something that she should not even able to enter. When they saw usagi let out a sigh knowing this was something that she was not able to do. since she is neo queen serenity an was born with the silver crystal. usagi asked for some of the scouts and the others to help around the school to make sure that everyone would be safe. Or if something happened while they were away doing this mission to help them defeat the bastard who they are trying to get rid of. the girls looked over to her and wondered what was bothering her. but she was going to have to tell them why she was not able to go in. because she was darkness and light put together. So she would have to remain out on this little fun fest. She just hoped they would understand why she was not able to go inside. But this would give her the time to see if sky remembered anything else while he was under the dark curse he was under. Oh how she hated that bitch for even thinking she was able to get away with what she had done. But she left it alone and let sky's parents deal with it. Since they offered but they turned them down since she was a family friend. Well her family that is the family friend. They just had a very low look on diaspro from what she did to tamaki and draco. usagi sighed and knew that she needed to tell them why she was not able to go inside of the cave they were about to go in. but she has faith in them to get the job done. Plus she knew they knew the signal for if they needed her help. Then she would go in if he had to do so. Even though it would hurt like hell if she went inside of that cave. But she would do it for the ones she loved most. She would take the most painful things in the world. If it meant to have her friends and family safe and sound.

"This one I have to back out guys. I am both light and darkness it comes with being born from the serenity line and being born with the silver crystal." Explained usagi

All the other winx sighed in defeat from what usagi had told them. they kinda wished she would of came along with them. but they understood why she needed to sit back on this one. They were told what happened when it came down to when she went into places like the place they were about to go into. They didn't want to have her be in pain for them so she would come with them. that would basically break their heart and never forgive themselves if they even asked her to even do that for them. so they would have to go without their usagi for now on this mission. But they would bring back something to show her that they did the mission well. they wanted to make her proud. Since she was the person who they all looked up for. Usagi was kinda sad that she was not able to go in with them. Not even the scouts or her children would be able to go in. not even the starlights or the others. Not even sky since he is prince diamond. but it would give her a tiny break from being in pain for the time being since she had to deal with a lot of pain for the last few times with the dark curses and spells that had been placed on the ones she loved. So this was going to be something she kinda might look forward to. It was not often she could sit back and wait and see what will happen. So this was going to be something she has not done in a very long time. so she better enjoy it while she was able to. Since she never knew when she was able to do it again. but that means they would have to put their heads together into this little mission as they were all shrinks down and went into the cave. while usagi went over and sat down to see what to do while they waited. they had a new friend in red fountain is a fan boy sadly. sky sat down next to his bonded and mate. And his serenity. she wanted to know somethings when he was under that spell, and she wanted to know if he would remember if he ever did do anything with her.

"When you were under the spell my diamond. you didn't do anything ghastly like kiss her or do the nasty even though how grossed to think about. did even feel like you loved her?" asked usagi

Sky nearly fell over from what his serenity had just asked him. What in the world was she even thinking to even think such a thing. Even though he did understand why she wanted to know. and he was going to explain to her on what he was able to remember. He knew he remembered not doing or having any relations with her. that would be the worst things that someone had to do if he had to kiss her again. and have sex with her is even more sickening to even think about. he even remembered the times he had to kiss her. he always wanted to gag from the taste when he kissed her when he was forced to marry her since his father didn't know there was going to be anyone else out there for him. So he chose to have his family friend to have his daughter to marry him. Even though he wanted to have his best friends daughter to marry him. But he didn't know at the time if she was even still alive or even know where she was at. Even his father was overjoyed to know that his oldest and dearest friend daughter was his son's soul mate. Sky was happy to know that his father loved his serenity. even though he never knew that his father and his serenity father was best friends. he would hope they would be able to bring the two back together if they were able to save his serenity home world. Sky did hate what diaspro had done to tamaki and draco. even his palace guards who was under the spell did it as well. so sure he was happy to know that the they were killed from even thinking that was right to do. it just made him even more sick. he knew that they are listening when he said what he had to say. while joker smirked he was waiting for the answer they all wanted to know. even kenpachi was waiting as well. Amara as well since he is very protective of usagi.

"For the love of the moon my serenity! I would say things that would sound like I did. but inside I was shocked and at the words I had said and believe me I vomited from remembering all the things I had said. all the things I had spoke but my heart didn't follow I felt like I was lost in my own mind. and even when she tried to kiss me I still felt like I wanted to vomit. and believe me she never made it far enough to kiss me or to do anything with me." said Sky

Usagi smiled from what he told her. she was just happy to know what he said was all true since she knew her diamond so well. She looked at the others and knew they wanted to know as well. so that is why she asked him while she was sitting waiting for the girls to finish what was needed to be finished. When she seen what everyone was feeling. That was a good sign when they were able to hear what was needed to be said. usagi sighed and wondered how in the world he would have been able to fight something like that when he was under such a powerful dark curse and spell. Sky wondered what in the world his serenity was thinking. She was kinda of projecting on what she was thinking. But he was not going to interrupt from what she was thinking about. but he was happy to know she asked him. Than just go off and bitch at him like how diaspro normally done it. He knew his usako was more classy than that. and would be able to ask him like a wonderful person like she is.

"Well that's good then. who would willingly touch her." joked usagi

Usagi jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder only to look up at her new friend and fanboy nabu. who looked like he wanted to ask her something and wondered what he had wanted. and she knew he wanted to test her one somethings. while she knew her father always enjoyed to watch his daughter to do stuff like this. but then again this was something he prided himself in. and that is something he was never ever stop feeling pride over. but for now they are going to have to watch and see what usagi was going to do, they had to say it was kinda cute that he was about to have his ass handed to him. Because he didn't even know what he was about to get into. They just hope he was going to be ok when she was finished showing him that she was not going to hold back when he asked what he wanted to ask. They knew he wanted to ask her about this. joker and the others knew she had another fanboy from what they were about to tell when they met nabu. Usagi arched a brow and wondered what the hell did nabu want. It was like he was nervous about asking whatever it was. she was able to sense that as much. So it was something she was trying to figure out on what he wanted to ask her. if it was sex then he was not going to like what she was going to do to him. amara huffed and wondered if the man was growing to grow a pare and just ask. Even though he was going to lose when he was going to try and do. she they needed some form of entertainment. Even though it would not last long since this fight was not going to last long once it started. He was about to fight someone far more powerful and stronger than him. Either way it was going to be something fun and very entertaining for them to watch.

"Um I know this sounds lame in all can you spar with me. I want to know what it feels like?" asked Nabu

usagi sighed she knew this was coming. It seemed all fanboys and fangirls always wanted to have some form of a fight with her. since they have this bonder or something for her. Usagi only shrugged to let him know it was going to be ok for her even to try to fight him. She was bored and wanted to do something to pass some time. it seemed a lot of people like to ask her that. well other than the perverts that was out there. as she stood up and let nabu attack first only to kicked his feet from under him and put her booted foot on his neck. Amara clapped she was getting better and better in the fighting but then again she was always a deadly person. joker smirked and watched with his arms crossed. He was a very proud father at this point in time. since he was happy to see her do that to someone who didn't even know what they were getting into. Even though he wished she would have kicked his ass a little more. But he knew how much of a kind heart his daughter has for others. She's lunarian. And much like his old friend The former queen serenity. he and his queen raised her to be a warrior and as well to be a wonderful woman that she could be. Something her real mother wanted so she would be ready for her time as queen. She is also very intelligent. In which that came along with the blood bond. loki smirked as well he knew that she was going to kick his ass. he knew that she was not going to harm her friend she just wanted to teach him a lesson when he was fighting someone like her. he was going to have his ass handed to him. Well even worst if he was meaning harm. He would of not like what was going to happen to him if that had happen. But they did enjoy the show very much. they seen him on his back in a flash with her foot on his chest.

"Remember don't think while you fight with someone like myself or and the others who hold more power and battle experience from three or more life times. Even sky who is the reincarnation of prince diamond of the black moon clan. My soul my since the first silver kingdom. you need to learn some new things we are able to help you in that area my new friend I shall be your teacher in combat and your magic I have much to teach you my friend." Explained usagi

Nabu smiled at usagi. he was happy to know she would offer some form of advice to him. And even offered to help him train. Well have someone to help him train him with his powers. And as well with fighting. He wanted to be stronger and powerful. So he was hoping he would make her proud. He always wanted to meet neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. And as well her warriors. Even though amara sailor Uranus is scary as hell. But usagi was someone who was his hero. And someone who he admired greatly. Her story helped him become who he was today. He was even happy to know more of her life. She trusted him enough to show him her life. The parts of it that was not in the story that is. so he was happy she offered friendship to him. And most of all trusted him enough to show him her memories. He sighed and went over and talked to amara who only scowled. while usagi only smiled and sat back down next to sky. it seemed nabu enjoyed to hear their stories and what type of battled they have been in. joker came over and showed him some things with makoto so he knew what to do in a fight. they all knew the male has the power to do so. while usagi smiled and went and find some place to sit down and think and relax. while everyone else do something to keep them busy. She also knew they were bored. So that is why they were even showing him what he needed to know. plus they knew that he had the power to use to help him in fights. He just needed to learn how to use the powers that he was born with. But she knew that he would be a great warrior and wizard once he was finished with all of his training. She knew who to have help him with his powers when it came down to him needing that sort of help.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

Nabu was talking to yumichika and harley about something that he wanted to talk about. he just didn't know how to place it into world. But he blurted it out not even realizing that he was also have others listening into their conversation since it was something that he wanted in the open somewhat. he just didn't know that there was more than one person who was listening into the conversation. But he should of realized that when he was around a bunch of people who had super hearing. He needed to remember than when he was around these guys. that was something that he was getting used to since he was not used to everyone just yet. he just didn't know how in the world he was going to ask the woman who he has a pull to since they were children. He just hoped he would have been able to get the advice that he needed to know. while everyone who was close by was listening into what was being asked of them. or asked of whatever advice he was able to gain from them. they were people who was more wise than himself. They even offered to train him as well. hell he never ever thought he would be trained by the neo queen serenity who is also sailor cosmos. and also rumplestilskin at the same time. but she told him it would be more him than her. but she would stick her nose in here and there and teach him somethings that she would know. even rei would be able to help since she was almost like usagi. he would take what he was able to get. Even though he would not be able to train with usagi. but he knew that she would try her best to sneak in and help as much as she was able to do so. It was also a dream of his to train with his hero. So he was going to take what he was able to get. He also didn't realize that she was going to be one sexy moon goddess. That is something they story never says much when it reached the end. There so much left out about the pure evilness of endymion. So he was happy to know she remained what she looked like.

"Layla is the most special and most lovely person. i mean i could look at her face forever and never stop looking. oh crap did i say that out loud?" asked Nabu

yumichika and minako only snickered at how he was acting like when he finally realized what he had done. Everyone who had basically heard what he blurted out smirked. If only she knew what he was feeling for her. they all knew that the two of them were soul mates. Minako knew and marcus as well usagi. It was just going to take sometime for them to realize what they were feeling they all only shook their heads and made a oath to show him that they would not say a word to Layla on what he has confessed. Well basically what he blurted out with out even knowing what it was being said. there was so much to learn and they are the ones who was able to help him reach his full power. and that was something they enjoyed to do greatly. Draco and his siblings would be able to help him as well. hikaru and karou would be able to help him with other stuff that he would need to learn. Most of all their father would be able to help as well. but they knew it's going to be a very long road to have him to be at a level that was like all of theirs. Even the winx still have a very long road ahead of them as well. some of them are not even close to the power each of them has. usagi was the one who was the special one when it came down to power. she was able to come to a new power when she meets a new vampire. sure sky was the only one who was almost close to what he was to them. they all thought it had to do with his mating bond to usagi. since all of their mates were the same way when they finally completed their bonds to their soul mate. Well usagi and sky should have been together when the first silver kingdom was around. But endymion got in the way and killed him twice. But they gained the powers and part of them when they finished the mating bond. And as well leveled up in power faster than none mated couples do.

"Hey you all want to play a game?" asked Timmy

usagi and the others went over to watch what was going on since they were still learning on everything that they do and what sort of games they play around this place. they all watch them hit the glowing ball and bounced back to timmy. they had to say it was somewhat interesting to try and play. Amara nudged usagi. she wanted to see usagi make the men folk look like losers. It was always nice to show up the men folk who basically think they can do more than a woman can. So this should be a rather interesting thing for them all to watch. she knew that she was able to do this. and to teach the bitch boy a lesson. Well not like she already don't teach him a lesson when it came down to how he thought and do things. But this was going to even kill more of his male pride. And that is something that they all wanted to see greatly. usagi smirked she was about to take bitch boys pride down more and more. It was one of the favorite things she seemed to enjoy to do since she came here. but this was going to be even more fun since she seen him think that a woman would not even able to learn how to play this sort of game. But she was going to prove him wrong once more on how he thinked. She knew he was going to feel like a dickless loser when she was done with him. joker smirked as he watched his brat make her way over to him and took the ball into her hands and snatched one of their swords.

"Let me give this a shot bitch boy." Demanded usagi

"Wait here, your playing usagi, but your a chick?" asked Riven

Amara and micharu slapped him for the sexist comment. Riven glared at the two extremely protective sailor soldiers and wondered what the hell was the slap in the head for. then it hit him he was being a sexist pig once more. He needed to learn not to say things like that around his new friends and family. it was bad for ones health when it came down to what he says sometimes. Sure he was learning slowly one what he should and should not say. Even his father was learning from them on how he thought. They sent someone to teach him how to think when it came down to how wrong being a sexist bastard is in life. Even riven's mother was happy to know her husband was going to be a better and much more romantic husband after they were done with him. Most of all they seemed like they were having a much more usagi son since he came into contact with these people who came basically friends and family to them all since they met each and everyone one of them. riven bowed and apologized to her about him being sexist once again. he knew he should of took notice on what he said. But he was getting better at what he says and don't say these days. Amara and some of the others only smirked to what he had done. And how he felt on what he realized he had done again. so he was learning slowly in which was a good thing. it was time to teach these men a lesson to show them that females are able to play as well. joker punched him for what he had said about his moon bunny, his daughter was good at what she does plus she was a genius. but for now he was going to enjoy this to watch his daughter to make a fool out of all of them jack asses. and then again that is what she does best it seemed,

"Lets see here off the hug bolder and make it shatter to the other bolder shatter it and off the cliff and shatter that and make there way back to me." said usagi

Usagi took a deep breath and tossed the ball up in the air and it like a baseball she was playing. with all the baseball games they have back home. they all gawked who never seen her do something like this before. while amara smirked teaching men was one of her few loves in the world. Well it was something they all loved to see when it came down to how usagi was able to do stuff like this without even trying. Usagi handed it to timmy and went over to riven. while joker was laughing his ass off at the awe struck looks that his daughter had made from what she had just done. while he loved his daughter when she did stuff like this. he was not the only one who was laughing his ass off right now. He just loved it when his moon bunny was able to make a fool out of the bitch boy. While all the men had to cover themselves from the massive boner they were getting from what usagi had basically done. She was one sexy moon goddess and they all wanted her. while sky was looking like a smug mate from what he saw his serenity done. He was just so proud to have her as his soul mate and bonded. He could never ever ask for anyone else better to be his soul mate. While usagi made her way over to riven looking smugger than she has ever had. While riven basically went off in his own pants from what he has basically seen. He knew he was not the only man in this group of males go off in their pants more than once from this sexy evil little goddess do what she had basically done. She showed them all up once more and it was the most sexiest thing he always enjoyed happen. He was not the only one who seemed to enjoy what he sees. But for now he was going to make sure like every other male was going to make sure that sky and her fathers not know what they felt for usagi. Plus they knew what diamond was able to do. it would not be a good thing if they ever found out what they basically felt for usagi it would never ever end well for them,

"See a woman can do about anything that a man would be able to do. so be a good bitch boy and go to your emo corner." purred usagi

usagi made sure that she was able to make it sound sexy as she was ever able to do so. She flipped one of her hair behind her shoulder and made her way back to where she was before she showed up riven. Who was just standing there with his mouth open from what just happened. Even though he went off in his pants a few more times. Hell he knew he was not the only one in this group who basically did that. while she and the others cheered her on for what she had done. They knew usagi knew what she was doing. and she was the best of the best when it came down to how she handled herself. And how she was able make males feel like they were the lowest beings one the planet or just turned into a dickless loser basically. while riven cursed every curse word in the book at usagi once he came to. Since he was basically ashamed he went off in his pants more than once. Amara slapped him again from the last insult he threw at her. that's when the others came out to give usagi the star that was meant to her hers. as they all went home with riven over kenpachi shoulder since he was kinda knocked out from rose punching him for being a pig and annoying as hell. riven went to his emo corner it seemed that luck was not on his side today. Why in the world do they make it a sport to do this to him. He knew they get some form of enjoyment out of what they do to him. He just never ever knew what it was just yet. but for now he was not going to piss them off any further. He knew he was punished enough for one day. And they don't hold back when it came down to him. Well he knew they were doing it to teach him and his father that it was not the correct why in thinking when it came down to woman. so he understood sometimes why they are doing to help him. So he should just learn to shut up when he gets started because it was not going to feel nice if he didn't learn that anytime soon.

* * *

_meanwhile a month later_

Everyone was in battle with valtor since he has chosen when he wanted to have battle. And it seemed that the day has finally come for him to wish to start his battle with the side that he wanted to kill off badly. while usagi and the winx were fighting the main person while the others was helping at the school. they were searching for where he had could gone off to until they saw a area and found him there as they flew through the portal. and this was going to end soon. well that is what they hoped to happened but for now they was going to fight with all they had and that is all they could do. valtor smirked he knew what they have on them. he knew that they were going to use it on him as well. he knew how much they hurt and was going to hurt like hell when it was used on him. But his real target was always the lovely usagi. he had his eyes set on her since she was a baby. He was there when the final battle with the witchs. he fought right by their side. he wanted to take down the high and mighty kingdom of sparks. And as well the king and queen are reincarnations of the king and queen of the former silver kingdom. He was just proud of himself for even doing what he had done to them. he just wished he was able to steal the baby usagi before she was taken to another realm to live. But now here she is and he had her right were he wanted her. he wanted to make her know how much he wanted to. Well even more so than the last few times that they crossed paths. Her power was one of the things that came with how much he wanted her. along with her beauty and title of the planet sparks. What topped it all off that she is now neo queen serenity and as well sailor cosmos her final forms. Plus she and her soldiers are heros of all realms and planets. He wanted to have her by his side. well any man would want that. she is every males wet dream something they would want to have by their side forever.

"I assume you all have the water stars?" asked Valtor

"Then maybe you should hand yourself over." said Stella

Valtor eyes went wide in fear at the box that was in the hands of stella. he didn't want to go back in there that place was horrible and never wanted to feel that again the pain of all the other convicts and becoming their bitch. he shivered at all the memories of the last time they were used on him. It was that bastard king of sparks he and his bitch wife used them on him when they figured out that he wanted their one daughter. They were powerful because they merged with their past lives. The former king and queen of the moon kingdom. they used everything they could to keep him away from their little usagi. but they are not here now to protect their daughter from him. Even though they did have the same stars that stella has in her hands. He knew what they wanted to use them for. and he was not going to be looking forward to that. he was not even going to show them any form of fear that he was feeling. He was going to win either way. He was not going to lose to these fools. He was going to take what he wanted. He was not going to have what happened to him when the king and queen of sparks was around. he was going to give their sexy daughter some form of information when it came down to what she wanted to know how her parents and home world was defeated. Even though it was the hardest thing in the world was to do when they were in battle with the king and queen of sparks. It seemed like their daughter got their fight in her. well it could be from all of the training and experience when she had to live through out time. but for now he would think on those thoughts later on. he needed to finish this fight so he was able to do what he wanted to do. most of all to take what he wanted and make her his and only his when he finally have her in his clutch's.

"Don't send me back there do you know what it like there. do you know how much horror there." pleaded Valtor

"Oh stop your crying you deserve a lot worst you little bitch." growled usagi

Valtor was not going back in there he just cant go back that box. while stella wanted to put him into the box right now to get rid of him for once and for all. but they had a feeling this was not going to be easy. until the cave started to crumble as they all flew out of there finding out that he was a fake. Usagi should of figured that one out. until bella and the others were transported somewhere else. as he sucked all the water stars unto some kind of jeweled box. As if he knew what he was about to do. he was going to get what he wanted if it was the last thing he ever does. Usagi groaned and had a feeling this was going to basically end badly for her like always. Since this dude has some sort of obsession with her. it seemed like all of the evil bastards like to have a obsession with her. she just never ever knew why she had that issue. But it was something that she has come to get use to. When she meet a evil fucker she was going to have to deal with the obsessive nature they have for her every time. while the winx had this sick feeling that there was going to be something that he was going to do to usagi. in which they hated even thinking that way. But they knew how much he wanted to have her. and it was something they hated to even know about. they would fight with everything they have inside of them to make sure that she would be able to get out of here ok. but they also knew that she would not be able to last long. Either way they would try their best to save the person they loved most in the world. Even if it would either mean their death. Or something way worst than what they were even thinking about. they just hope they would make her proud in the fight they were about to engage in. but it seemed like they would not be getting much done since he has all of the water stars. And that is not a very good thing to even know about. they are not even sure what they would do to them if it was used on them. most of all if it was used on usagi. the beings who gave them the water stars didn't even let them know who was the last people or beings who has used them. all they were told who used them last was connected to usagi. maybe one day they would find out whoever it was who used the water stars last on valtor.

"Now I control all their powers now. and that means all you are finished." said Valtor

Usagi was the only one left since everyone else was sent flying in the came walls. she looked around she knew what needed to be done she had to finished this she had to face the worst in her past. she was going to have to be the one to kill the bad guy once more. but then again that was something that she was known to do. she was the savior. Neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. but then again that had been most of her life so what else was new there. but for now this was going to end one way or another. She was not going to lose to another evil bastard. She would never ever let another evil being to take control over her. Usagi knew she needed to save everyone. She would do everything in her power to save them all. she would not let him take over the world. She would make sure the ones she loved most in the world would come out of this ok. she needed to make sure that they needed to get out of here. but she also knew he was never going to let her go. He was way to obsessed with her like every evil bastard that comes a crossed her. or wanted her for one thing or another. But she also knew that he has some form of connection to her parents. and what he had done to them. as well what and why they were taken down. she needed to know this and make sure that she would be able to use the information to get her home world back to its former glory. And as well to save her birth parents. she just hoped they would love her when she was able to finally save them from the fate that was given to them. she knew she was getting close to cracking the code on what to do to save them. even with all of the help she has been getting from everyone else. She knew that she would be soon to be able to save her birth parents and her home world.

"Were going to beat you valtor. I have killed far worst and power being thank you. I killed endymion! I kill sailor chaos who was also the fire ball princess!." hissed usagi

Valtor only laughed darkly in her face to show her that he was not afraid of who she was. he knew what she held and that didn't made him afraid like most world. they feared her powers and the silver crystal. he sent usagi into the wall so hard to make her scream in pain from all of the cursed markings. He must of figured out about all of the other ones from the last time he made her suffer. But she was not going to let him win. She needed to win. she was not going to back down, she felt pain before and she was not to let him win. she he better be prepared to be doing this a lot because there was a lot she was able to take before he was able to knock her out. she was going to make sure he was not going to have his way with her. she would be able to take all of the pain in the world to make sure all the ones she loved most would be safe. she would die for the ones she loved. As well she needed to get the girls out of here. she would be happy to know her fate just long as they are safe somewhere. Even though they would never ever back down and find some way to come and save her. it was something she loved about them. even though she had this feeling she rubbed off on them since they been around her and her friends and family. but they have come a long way from the training they have been getting. So it was something that she was very proud about. but for now she needed to think while she was suffering from the pain she was feeling. She needed to make sure that she had to get out of this alive. and make sure she killed this evil bastard. He would never ever gain what he wanted. She was going to do what she has to do. as well gain some form of information from him if he even knew what he had been apart of when they took down her parents. as well her home world.

"The water stars are painful are they?" asked Valtor

He sent another blast at her making her scream in more pain this was to pay her back for all the pain she gave him. Along with her parents who made him suffer with the water stars. He was going to kill her if he was not able to have her. Usagi blasted in her own sized hole and was ready to kill the fucker for once and for all. until usagi made an huge power blast and portabled them all out of there as they made their way back to the school only to be met with cheering people. and knew there was something off about that. and then again that was way to easy and that he was somewhere regaining his strength. but for now she was gong to buy some time and see what she was able to find out. she wanted to find out more on what she had to figure out. but he did give some form of information on what she knew what she had to do when she had to save her parents. but it seemed that everyone was happy to see them. while her grandmother was smiling over to her. as if she was proud of her for whatever she had done. She only made a huge blast and home that he was gone for good. But she had this sick feeling that he was not gone at all. it was like she was connected to him in some way. As if he was telling her that he was done even done with her. and would be coming to find her when he was able to get some form of power back into himself after healing himself as much as he was able to do so. She would be ready whenever that would be. and maybe gain some form of more information from him on what he knew. He didn't give her much information. Even though it was something she was able to use. But there was more that he knew and she was going to get it out of him if she had to do something to make him tell her.

"Welcome back girls." said Faragonda

"I think we made mama go into shock," joked Tamaki

Hikaru and Karou nodded as everyone else did. they all went over and greeted her to let her know that she did wonderfully. but amara and micharu and rei sensed there was something that was bothering her. Szayel only sighed she was starting to feel the feeling that usagi was feeling. and that was not a good thing when she looked like that. that normally mean I don't know if he is dead in her books. But he needed to make sure she was ok. she didn't look to good at this point in time. plus with her passing out like she did was something that kinda showed them that she was in need of some form of medical attention. They would get aro into see if he was able to find out what was going on. since he would be able to gain the access of her mind with his powers. Kenpachi picked her up and wrapped her in his captain jacket. They needed to check her over to make sure that she was ok. while everyone else went to go and do their own thing. While they made sure that aro was waiting for them when they get to the private room in the hospital wing. He was mated to miaka. Something happened to make her feel the way she was feeling. And they had a feeling it had to do with her home world. And her birth parents. they had some form of a feeling on that the evil bastard knew something about how things ended. Or had some part in the war that her parents was fighting. They just needed to make sure they could find out what was said to her. but the amount of blood she lost was not good thing either. the other thing that bothered them more was that he had some form of a connected to her and that was never ever a good thing in their books. They had a feeling the connection at to be with the battle with her home world and kingdom when it was in that war that her birth parents fought in.

* * *

_meanwhile a few days later_

usagi was sitting under a tree to see what she could come up with the issue with valtor. she knew he wasn't gone from the world yet. tamaki and draco's head's was on her lap as they both took a nap. She knew they both still didn't have their stitch's out yet and they both was a major set back from what happened again to them. she just hoped with everyone she had in her that they would heal again. but she knew it would take time for them to do so. But for now she needed to think on what she had to do next. She was not going to let him win. She has to make sure he was going to be dead. It was for her home world and her birth parents. and as well for her friends and family and the ones she loved most in the world. She just knew what it was that she had to do. it was never the best thing in the world. But it was something that she alone was able to do. but it world so well in the past when she had done it. But for now she was going to use it when she figured out where he had gone off to. He was trying his best to connect to her. most of all he was doing it as well in her dreams. So she had to do something soon and fast. She just cant keep living like this. most of all she needed to make sure that she would be able to save everyone. Bella jumped when she felt her grandmother touch her shoulder. She didn't even notice when thor and loki took tamaki and draco to go and rest. She was grateful for the help they gave to her. it was very much something she needed at that point in time. they didn't need to know what their mother was planning on doing. it was not the brightest thing in the world. But it was only used when shit like this happens. So she would use it to end the life of this evil fucker.

"My little one are you well?" asked Faragonda

"I have this bad feeling. I still feel like i can still sense him out there somewhere. Me and rei even consulted with the great fire. Me and trista cant even read what was about to happen. The gates are foggy of what is to happen. Me and micharu tried to sense something but nothing showed." said usagi

"Listen my little one it's not what any of us want to hear. if you sense valtor it means he coming back." said Faragonda

Faragonda sighed she had a feeling this was going to happen. It seemed that the connection was real. The one that was put on her before sparks was taken down by the witchs. and as well her parents was being locked away. but she had the faith in the worlds and realms that she would be able to bring that world back to its former glory. And most of all to bring back her birth parents. but she needed to make sure that she understood that she would be the only one who was able to do something like this. she has to be the one to kill valtor. And she knew how she was going to do it. Sure she knew how dangerous it was going to be. she explained it to her a few times. But she knew it was the only way that she would be able to destroy valtor and break the connection she has to him. Sure the others would not like what she would have to do. but what else do they have to defeat him. So they just hope they would be able to win. But it didn't stop her from worrying about her little one. It would be something she needed to keep from the others. Faragonda and griffin left to go and have tea together. She was just not going to rest easy until she was able to do something like this. but she has hope that she would be able to win. Even though it comes with a cost when she does what she was going to do. but first she would have to figure out where he is hiding. Then she would be able to do go and do what she was able to do to save them all. and maybe as well gain the information she was seeking. But that would have to wait till later after she finished what she was heading to do. she was the only one who was able to save them all. even though they hated when she was pushed to do stuff like this. but it was who their usagi was and nothing would ever change her for who she was. and that is something they would never ever wish her to do.

* * *

_meanwhile later that day_

Everyone was in faragonda office with helia who seemed to have bad news to tell them and they needed to help him with the bad news he was delivering that the others had to go back him to deal with then again this was what usagi knew what was the sign that he was still alive. for now she had to see what the message was going to be that was being delivered . It seemed he was more after usagi than anyone else. Even if they other specialist was going to be the hostages until she was able to get there to save them from the fate he was doing to them. he was not even happy to even be telling her this. he wanted usagi for himself like all of the other men. So sure he was going to be protective over her. he knew of her story from his childhood like everyone else and was proud to even being around her or even be her friends. even if he wished she was more than his friend like all of the other guys wished for. but they all could wish to have something they could never have since sky was the lucky one out all of them since he was her soul mate. Plus they have been soul mates since the first silver kingdom. Stella closed her eyes she didn't want usagi to go back and fight him. They all wanted her to remain away from them. but they had a feeling that she was the only one who was able to save them all from him. There was some form of connection she was told about but not sure what it was just yet. but it was something that their usagi would have to break herself. They don't even know what sort of plan she has. All they knew she had one and it was something that they might not like. Well that is the feeling that they were having when they tried to listen into the meeting with faragonda and u5 two days ago.

"Are you completely sure it was valtor?" asked Stella

"It was no doubt in my mind that I was him of all people. and he is as strong as he took all of us down easily. I was the only one of his first to knock out. this is what he told me. your friends are my prisoners. only thing your not my prisoner because your going to become my bitch and deliver this message pretty boy. you will go to alfia and tell those fairies the dragon fire fairies that i shall be waiting for them on tides." said Helia

usagi smiled and placed a arm around him and push some calm into him to help him out with this one. She could understand how he was feeling right now. Even if he was one of her fanboys who basically wanted her for themselves. He also understood that he was only her friend and nothing more, usagi had a plan and its not the most good one to even do. she had her blessing of her grandmother to go and do what she had planned. She just needed to make sure that the girls didn't know what it was just yet. but for now she was going to keep this one to herself. But she had a feeling they would get her out on the plan she was thinking on. stella arched a brow and knew what she had planned was not a good idea. But she would have to do what she had to deal with. Since she was the only one who was able to do so. But they had a feeling that whatever it was it was something that tamaki and draco should not even know about. most of all their siblings since they would not take it well. faragonda sighed she had a feeling that the other girls figured out the plan that was going to have to be done. She knew how much they hated usagi do stuff like this. hell she even hated her doing stuff like this. but there was sometimes they would have to forget what they hate and deal with it for the greater good. And the end of the evil bastard who needed to be ended. So she was able to have some form of peace. But there was something else. She might be able to save her home world and bring it back to its former glory when she does this. most of all bring her birth parents back as well. she knew how much they wanted to be able to meet her again before whatever happened to their home world. They had to do what was best for their daughter and that what was what they had done. If the didn't do what they did. The time line would have been changed forever since who their daughter is.

_meanwhile a half hour later_

Everyone stood in front of a old palace looks kinda historical. until they heard a dark laugh that made them all want to cringe from the voice. Usagi thought of endymion was bad with the evil department. but for now she knew that he was going to give the rules of the game. and that is something that usagi knew all to well when it came down to bastards like this. but he was in for a real treat and she knew it. Even though she had a feeling that everything that he was going to be doing was going to be something that endymion has done before. they don't even go near shit that Edward never did. But all of endymion notes seemed to be going to around to every evil bastard that could have been given to. Usagi sighed when she heard valtor voice echo above them all. something else he gotten off of endymion. She knew that he was not going to get away with this one. She was going to have to make sure that everyone was close since she was able to guided them through this since she knew what he had in mind. She had to go through it before with endymion. Well more than once when it came down to being with endymion. All the pain as suffering she had with him. It lasted since the silver kingdom. Killed her diamond twice. She nodded to each of them to let them know that she would get them through this. and they would come out of this winners. But it was not going to be something they would like when they find out what it was.

"I make the rules here. do you remember the spell of the elements that prince endymion had once used. well here it is again my dear." said Valtor

A twister appeared with timmy in it. but usagi had a feeling this was not timmy at all but they had to play a lot with the game. shit did this guy learn from he endymion or something. it seemed so by the way he acted. Usagi open the time gates and basically for something she learned with her power so they all could go and save each person in the clutch's as they all separated from each other. She was kinda bored with this one since she was able to know what was going to happen. But for now she was going to go and hunt him down. this was something she was going to enjoy when she finds him. He was not going to like what she was going to do to him. It was going to piss him off greatly she knew that for sure. But she was going to enjoy it when she does what she was going to do to him. But first things first she was going to have to go to the place were she needed to go to do what her first plan was. well draw him out where ever he was being a pussy and hiding from her. it was like he somewhat he knew what she was going to do. but she was not going to back out just yet. she was going to make sure that he was going to be ended by the time she was done with him. Oh how she was going to enjoy what she was going to do. but for now she was going to have to hunt down the correct area where she needed to be at. Then she was going to make him pay for even messing with her. and most of all messing with her and her home world and her birth parents. even though he had never ever told her what his role was in the defeat in what he did to her home world. She smirked darkly knowing the enjoyment she was going to get out of this one. But it always worked before and will work whenever she used it.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi was in battle with a flaming image of her sky. Her diamond. she had to think of something fast before he killed her. she snapped her fingers to the idea she had just though of. and hoped the idea worked. as she smirked darkly and was going to make him burn like a little piggy. oh how she loved when she was able to do stuff like this. The best part of being sailor cosmos. and she knew what she was going to be doing next after this. and she was going to win it even though she was not sure how she was going to go about it. but it was something that everyone was on board doing. she had no choice but to tell them since they didn't give her the choice in the matter. Sure they never like what they heard. But what else was she able to do. since she was not going to be able to deal with anything else with it comes to defeating him. So they just only was going to deal with the plan since she was going to be the one who was going to be doing it. Usagi smirked oh she was going to enjoy what she was about to do next. She just hope the girls was going to be ok until she was able to pinpoint where valtor is. she had to think of what would be the most painful move when it came down to what she was going to do or even use. Then it hit her. she was going to use something she made herself. And she knew how painful it was for the beings she had used it one before. so she was going to be getting the enjoyment of him suffering. He deserved all of the pain in the world. That was something she and a lot of others who agreed with her on. she was not even able to bring her sailor scouts with her on this one since it was something they were not able to do. plus she needed them back at the school to help there and protect everyone if she somehow failed in what she had planned since she has not done this for a very very long time. so she was a tad bit rusty when it came down down to what she had planned and hoped it would worked.

**"GO AND FIND VATOR AT ONCE!"** ordered usagi

usagi shot her spell and sent it to find valtor she waited for a while only to hear someone scream and curse her name and the fakes seemed to be disappearing she knew that would work no what's next is they needed to kill the bastard. well she had to kill him it seemed she was the one who always to kill off the evil bastards. she transported herself where the others were to see valtor turn into something he wasn't. it seemed that he was under some sort of spell. Or he was able to use something that was gifted to him by whoever he was working for. but they knew that their usagi would help them and save the all. even though he plan was something she should never ever use. But it was something that she needed to do to save them all. she made sure they all knew that before she even did what she was able to do. valtor glared at them all and knew he had the upper hand in all of this. he had all of the power and he was going to make sure they suffer for even thinking they could get away with this. even though he should be remembering something very important that would end whatever he had planned. But right now the power he had was going to his head, and thought he was able to win against them on this one. Well that is what he thought that is. plus the dark smirk one usagi face should be something that he should of thought of. But right now he wanted to kill her for even catching his dick on fire, that was something that she should of never ever done. She could of ruled by his side for all of eternity. But now he wanted nothing more than to kill her like he wanted to do to her bitch mother when he was in battle with her.

"Hey valtor not looking to hot now are we?" asked Layla

"Soon you wont be either." said Valtor

Everyone smirked this was time to end this little bitch ass ugly bastards who looked like the goblin king turned into a bloody goblin a butt ugly one at that. he made hogal look like a prince by the way he was. just long as he don't send the bog of eternal stench. as they started to send all their attacks at him to only see nothing to harm him. but then a again usagi was about to do something that she hated doing, because the pain was great and she hated to feel her soul leaver her body. Bella looked over everyone and nodded to the girls. They would have to wait and tell the specialist to what she was doing. well so would heila since he was one of the specialist who already knew what she was going to do. she knew that sky would of stopped her before she was even able to do what she needed to do. she just hoped valtor didn't figure out what she had planned just yet. but first she needed to make sure that they girls understood when she was able to do the spell. They knew this was the only way that they could defeat him when it came down to the plan she had. Since she had done it before and knew that it was something she would be able to do on her own. But they didn't even like the fact that she was doing this. but it was for the greater good for them all and the world and all of the realms. They didn't need someone like valtor roaming around taking over the place. so usagi was basically going to have to do something that they would not like. They would just have to hope for the best that she would come back to them all in the end when he was done and over with. Even though a few of them knew what it was already. Sky and the others who didn't was looking at the others and wondered what the hell was going on.

"As a beast valtor is more stronger than when he was one of endymion minions . i have a idea it not the best of ideas. i used this many times in the past but it's painful." Hissed usagi

Everyone looked at each other they wondered what kind of attack she was going to be sending. Everyone looked on in worry on what she was about to do she place a shield up until she was done or in term when the silver crystal and being neo queen serenity. So the silver crystal leaves her body but then again they didn't know what she was about to do. when they saw her spread her arms out to show that she was about to do something stupid. but if she was going to do this it means it was going to work one way or another. Sky eyes went wide when he had the sick feeling on what his usagi was about to do. stella was trying to not cry she was told what happens to what she was about to do. it made her just want to jump him and stop her from what she was about to do. but she was given the warning before she even did what she was going to do. If she stopped her all things was going to be lost If they left him wonder around the world alive. so she was going to have to listen to the warning that she was given. She knew that sky was not going to be happy for what she was about to do. he was going to be crushed. But this was for the greater good and she was doing something that is saving them all from valtor. Since he had everything that endymion and every evil being that usagi knew. And that is something that they didn't even need in the world again. so he would have to understand what and why she did what she had done to save them all. even if they themselves didn't like what she was doing to save their asses.

**"LISTEN TO ME POWER OF THE SILVER CRYSTAL COMMAND YOUR MISTRESS AND QUEEN! TAKE ME AND MY POWERS AND SOUL AND LEAVE MY BODY AND GO AND FIND VALTOR FIRE AND TURN HIM TO MOON DUST!"** chanted usagi

Usagi in her neo queen serenity form as her voice echoed with power as her body pulsed with power as well. she spread her arms as she glowed a bright silver as the moon appeared that's when they saw the glowing silver crystal came out of her as she fell to her side. stella rushed over to the person she would only call a sister well other than the other females. she cried and knew that this was what she was told that she was able to do. She so beautiful in her neo queen serenity form. but it was stupid she hoped she would come back to them. The others told stories when she used the silver crystal power it drains her to a point of a coma. but she didn't even know what she had just done in the first place. all she knew was the scream of pain after she fell down. sky was in shock what was going on. what the hell did his serenity just do. what did she do to make them all watch her do. it was like they all knew what she had planned. But what the hell did she do. why did she do it. Why did she look dead as if she was lost to them all. Then it hit him she sent the silver crystal into him with her soul. The last time a queen did this was the last silver kingdom and she died doing so. But heard the former queen and her king has been reincarnated in this time. riven and the others was just in shock as sky was they didn't even know what the hell usagi had just done to save them all. But damn she was beautiful in her queen form, they knew she would do just about anything to save them. but they didn't know what she just did to save them from valtor. And why she looked like she was dead and not even there. what the hell did she do. sky had tears in his eyes he was not even able to feel the link that he and his serenity had with each other it's been there since the fall of the first silver kingdom. What did she do to save them. he wanted to know who ever knew what she had planned to do whatever she had done. It seemed that stella was not in shock as the rest of them was. as if she knew what she was doing. Even though he knew what she had done as well.

**"USAGI!"** cried Stella

Stella took her best friend and sister into her arms as she rocked her back and forth. She just hoped this would work and come back to them as well. now they knew what she meant by this was not pleasant since the Silver crystal is connected to her soul. as they watched the glowing orb float into valtor and they knew what she was doing she was taking him down from the inside and they knew that was not going to be fun for valtor. as they all watched to see what they are going to see what she had in store for what she had just done. Sky was told what happened and what she had planned from helia. Sky made his way over to his soul mate and bonded. He didn't know how to even react to what she had done. He knew it was something she would of done. It was like he didn't know what to think at this point in time. he just hoped she would come back to them when she was done doing what she needed to do. while they all watched as whatever was happening to valtor was going on. they knew she was doing the business from the screams of pain and suffering. And as well they think she was set his balls on fire from the looks of it. The guys had to cover themselves from the sight of it. They knew that was usagi doing since it was something she would do to someone like valtor. Bad enough she already set his dick on fire when she was trying to get him out of hiding. She was someone who you didn't want to mess with when it came down to people like valtor. Well riven didn't even want to get this far on her bad side. but what else was she was going to do. it seemed that she was going to make him suffer before she even murdered him painfully. This was a very usagi type of thing she would do. and sadly they are all proud of her even if it meant it was painful to watch to see some guys balls and dick being burned off.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** screamed Valtor

They all watched and gawked as valtor screamed in pain as bright pink lights shined out of valtor body. he screamed and cursed as she continued to do whatever she was doing. while sky rushed over to take his serenity. his bonded and mate from stella. and they didn't really want to knew what she was doing inside of him since the pain in his screams was not pretty. but then again it was what needed to be done. that is what she was doing to have valtor to be rid of this world. He knew that it was painful to even watch for valtor having his balls and dick being burned to death. But he knew his serenity well enough to make someone suffer before she killed them very painfully. There goes sailor Saturn poison. He saw it seeping out of his body. His shock was finally going away when someone finally explained to him what she basically done to stop valtor. Even though he hated the fact that she was even doing this. but he understood why she did what she had done. He was just hoping with all his heart and soul that she would come back to them all when she was done. But for now his mind was still in shock from everything still. Even after he was told what was going on. stella didn't even want to let go of usagi. she wanted to make sure she was going to come back to them all. she had the feeling that whatever happened in the end they would be all safe. but the cost of being saved was their usagi. they didn't want to lose her to no one. She knew key was both in the mind set of diamond and sky at the Same time since his past life has merged with him.

"usagi! talk to me my usagi!" cried Sky

"She not here sky. she is over there she released her soul into valtor so she was fighting valtor from the inside and it seemed she is causing him alot of pain. she doing this to save us all of us the time as we are grateful for her." cried stella

" I know what she did the down side is that what she is doing killed the former queen serenity." Cried sky

They all were still watching valtor screams of pain. it seemed that she set his cock and balls on fire since he was clutching them to make them not be on fire no more. it seemed she was doing this slowly to get some kind of pleasure out of this. and they had to agree that they would do the same thing to someone like this. even though it was painful for them to even watch well the men folk that is. they knew never ever piss usagi off. Since she would basically would go and far as burn your dick and balls right off of you. Most of all she has threatened riven to use a rusty carving knife to chop his bits off. They all jumped out of their thoughts when they felt a huge burst of power that turned valtor into a huge pile of silver ash that was no more after multi colored flames consumed it. as the gate of hell opened and the chains yanked him in to where he was going to be spending forever at. when the gates closed they all sighed and knew that was over. they just hoped that usagi would come back to them after that she had done. She saved them all once more. But at the cost might be her life. In which they all knew the cost that might happened. But they knew that she would find a way to make sure she did it correctly so they would have her back with them in no time. but for now they needed to see what she was going to do. sure they knew they should be happy that this battle was over but they were not. Because usagi was not there right now to be happy with them.

"usagi you saved us once again." cried Stella

"But what happened to her the silver crystal should of came back to her by now. is she gone from us all just like the former queen serenity?" cried Sky

Sky had hot tears streaming down his face as he had strong sobs rack his body. he looked at her face she looked so peaceful not as if she already does. but this wasn't supposed to happened she doesn't come back he would take tamaki and draco and make him his heir he would never love another woman he felt nothing but emptiness. Even with endymion is gone he still causing them hell. They all felt the emptiness that usagi left in them. they just hoped she would find her way back to them. musa cried knowing that she would be back. Well that is what they all hoped she would do. but for now they just didn't know what to think. usagi had done something that none of them would have had the balls to do. she was their hero when it came down to anything. she had done what she came to do. but now they had to wait and see what she was going to do. it seemed like she was gone from them all. she was no where around them. it was killing them to even think that she was gone from them. sky was crying into usagi chest from the feeling of loss of his soul mate. It was like where ever she was the bond was not even connecting to his bond to hers. they just hope that was not the sign that she was gone forever from them. this was something they could never ever come to terms with. Because she never ever was able to do what she wanted to do. she wanted to save her home world from whatever happened to it and bring it back to its former glory. And most of all her birth parents to bring them back to their throne.

"She can't be gone." cried Musa

Everyone saw the large silver sparkling glowing crystal float all around them as it started to heal them from all their battle wounds. they all had tears in their eyes at the healing it was so warm and comforting.. after it healed them all it went back into usagi body to connect to her soul as she glowed pink and a pulse with her soul and the silver crystal was fused back together to give her life back. as her ice blue eyes looked around and seen that she did it once more. as they all left to go back home to finish the final day of school. they needed to make sure that she would get as much rest since she took a lot of power to do what she had done. She knows what it does to her when she pulls stuff like this. As she turned back into sailor cosmos fairy form. But they were happy to know she was back and was not going to be leaving them. they wondered what the next adventure they were going to do with her. it seemed that she had something she wanted to do since she was thinking about it hard when she woke up. But for now they are all going to be happy to know that she was here with them. and once again saved their asses from evil. They would forever be grateful when it came down to what she would always to for them all. it was something they always loved about her she was always there for them. even if it meant something like this. but for now they would let her rest and see what her next move was. they all had a feeling it was going to be something like her going to finally act on her plan she had been planning with her family and friends since she figured out who her birth family is and where she is from. And if this is what she was going to be going to do. then they would all be behind her when she goes and do what she wanted to do. hell they knew she had all of the help in the world behind her. but they wanted to help as well. she was apart of them in so many ways. She was their best bestest of friends, a sister, and as well a lover in sky terms. As well his beloved serenity. But for now they would let her sleep it was what she deserved to do for what she had done for them. well if sky would let them even get close to her to see her.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_chapter 14_

* * *

after the battle with valtor that took forever. and after usagi had enough rest and healing from what she had done. And once again was deemed more of a hero than she already was. now usagi was going to act on what she has been planning for so long since she had gotten her. she was finally going to find out how she was able to save her birth parents from the fate that was given to them. plus the information that valtor had given to her was something that was very helpful. It was something that she was able to go on and act on what she wanted to do. she knew that everyone was on bored with her since they wanted to see what her home world would be like when it was brought back to its former glory. And most of all meet the people who blessed them with their usagi. but right now it was her and the winx plus a few of her sailor scouts and some of the others as well to track down the man that was able to help them in all of this. or help with whatever he knew when it came down to what he was involved with. Or whatever he came to be after everything happened. Or he just ran away like a coward. This is all they needed to know. it was the lead they all needed to find out right here and right now. everyone was making a base at the school to have a main one for the time being while they were trying to gather more information. They all had access to her palace on sparks since it was their palace as well since they were her friends and family. she made sure they went in to see what sort of information they would be able to find out while they were doing this. even though they have searched some parts of the palace already. They just wanted to make sure that they found anything they could use to help for their cause. they all are not going to give up until they saved their usagi home world. But it had to be one of those stormy night's. but it kinda had some form of appeal to the feeling around them. so it was kinda appropriate when it came down to the weather. As the camera shows the Winx walking to Hagen's Castle in the raincoats to keep them dry from the icy cold rain. Even though the coats was not even doing any help. While she had micharu and amara with her on this one.

"No welcome party? Well, that's just downright rude. Yoo hoo! Anybody home?!" chirped stella

"Hagen! Master of the Shining Steel! Are you in here? Stella, can you give us a little light?" asked usagi

Stela only nodded to let her know she would be more than happy to give them some form of light to help them get through here. even for usagi eyes she was having a hard time seeing were she was able to go or even walk. She made sailor Uranus and sailor Neptune was in scout form They don't know who in the world is in side of this palace. So they would need to keep their guard up and make sure to be prepared to fight when it was needed. Usagi and the others made sure the winx and the specialist was well trained before they even started this mission. They didn't need them to go in with out being prepared. But it was not going to be the stop of their training so that was going to continue from now on. but she knew her two scouts would be there to protect their queen,leader and friend when it came down to them being here. while the others was in fairy form so they are able to protect their leader and freinds but for now that is going to be the only thing they could do. well until they knew that they are able to see if this man was really going to help them in what they came here for. this is when they needed kenpachi or grimmjow to come and help them. that was when Hagen slams the ground with a sword causing small quake. that was when usagi had a sword to her throat. Usagi put a hand up to warn her her two loyal sailor soldiers to stand down. she was going to see if he was the one who they were searching for. even though she could understand why he was being very protective over himself. She would be doing the same thing if it was her. plus with two sword spirits who was able to kill him at any moment.

"You're Hagen from the Company of Light." said usagi

"The Company of Light doesn't exist anymore. Take another step and neither will you will live long enough to escape." hissed hagen

usagi arched a brow from what he had basically just said to her. she closed her eyes when she saw the look he had. It was something she had many times when she was with endymion when she hoped someone would save her from what he was doing to her. it was like he knew how to hide it from others. But she had someone who reminded her that she could not stop fighting. she needed to continue on. but he lost all the fight he had in him. As if whatever happened on her home world was what killed his fight he had left. it seemed that he would be hard to be able to get to have him on their side. but for now she knew for a fact that he was going to fight them on this. but there was more that he was holding on him. and she was going to get it out of him one way or another. She really didn't want to look into his future or past. she wanted to do this the correct way. So she made sure to block that power so she was going to give him the chance to tell her what she and the others wanted. She would not even freeze him to bring him back with them. but for one thing she was happy to block some powers. but for now she was going to give him this chance. And hope he would help her. while sailor Uranus and sailor Neptune was growling from what was going on. how dare this man think he was going to get away with this. she was a royal she is neo queen serenity. So sure they were feeling useless at this point in time. but they have to follow what their queen,leader and friend wanted them to do. she gave them all of the freedom after the great freeze was over and took her seat as neo queen serenity But they would always follow what their queen,leader and friend orders them to do. That was when Faragonda teleports in inside of Hagen's castle looking like she was about to rip his dick off for doing something that she didn't like. They all shivered it seemed that these two had some sort of history with each other. While usagi sighed and knew that they were soul mates from the bond she read between the two of them. Plus he was her king. As she was his queen. They were former king and queen of the first silver kingdom before their daughter took her seat as queen and married her beloved soul mate who took his seat as king. Usagi just hoped her grandmother would be able to help out as much as she was able to do so. .

"You and your friends have invaded my fortress. and destroyed my guards, but you won't be so lucky against me." said hagen

"Hagen! Would you please put that away? It's very sharp. and if you don't you will not be getting any for a long long time husband dear." snapped faragonda

they all looked over to faragonda when they heard her go off on the man they were here to gain some form of information from. Usagi only groaned from what she had pretty much blurted out to everyone. She was not the only one who was a little bit disturbed to even know that she had to threaten the sex card on the man who is her husband. Hell they didn't even know that she was married. But usagi knew they were soul mates. She wondered why they weren't together since they were bonded soul mates. And as well husband and wife. And as well former king and queen of the silver kingdom before their daughter took her seat as queen. It was something that baffled her. maybe they had to separate when the battle ended on her home world. Maybe that was the reason why they were not be able to be together. She hoped she would be able to bring her grandmother back together with her grandfather. She really deserved to be back with him. She just hoped he would accept her as his granddaughter and her children his great grand children. Sailor Uranus and sailor Neptune and sailor Mars gagged from what they figured what she had meant. This was one of their former kings and queens. while hagen was wondered who she was and then it hit him. it was his wife and queen. and yeah he knew that they have not seen each other in a long long time. He also has all of his memories from the silver kingdom. And as well merged with his past life. he knew for sure that tone that she had use on him was warning him that he was not going to get any for much longer. but for now he wondered what in the world she was doing here in the first place. he had to go into hiding when the battle ended on sparks. He thought all hope was lost when it ended. Sure he ran away and abandoned the battle. He could of done more if he could have. But he didn't know what else he would have been able to do. he lost his best friends in the whole world. As well his wife since he didn't even tell her why he wanted to go into hiding for. but he had this feeling that the secret was going to be out in the open. Maybe this is why she was here. but why in the world would these girls be here to help her bring her back. Well one male as well. but the girl that he had his sword against her neck she was far from not of their kind. Most of all she was special he was able to tell that. none of the beings of their realms was not human. The humans were placed on earth for a reason. But from what he understood that there was more than humans on earth now. He shook his head mentally he would have to think on those thoughts later on since he had more issues to figure out. most of all why his beloved wife and soul mate and bonded was here for. it was like she was seeking him out for some reason. he wondered how their son's and daughter was doing as well. he wondered if hades finally taken the seat of soul king like he always should have.

"I can't believe my eyes! Faragonda my love and my queen, is it really you?" asked hagen

"My dear husband, it's been ages." purred faragona

Usagi put her head on sailor Uranus chest this was something that she sure as hell didn't want to hear. she only kissed his queen, leader and friend forehead to let her know it was going to be ok. Usagi knew that there was no way of getting out of what she was about to hear. but for now she was going to block out the shameless flirting that her grandmother and seemed to be her grandfather was doing right in front of her and everyone else. while her sailor scouts was in the same way. This was something they would have to bleach out all of their brains later. they had a feeling that the others were here they would be feeling the same way they were feeling. They didn't want to hear this either. It was something they never wished to hear from their former kings and queens. It was something that they kinda wished to sneak out of. But they had a feeling that there was no way to get out of this one. Since they need his help when it came down to what they needed and wanted to do. they needed this piece of the puzzle since they knew he knew more than anyone at this point in time. he was their greatest lead they had so far. So they hoped that the disturbing shameless flirting and grope fest would be worth it in the end when it came down to the information. but for now they had to do it so they can get this guy on their side. but then again if he was even going to come over and help them on this quest that was for sure they are not going to give up on anytime soon. Maybe if this all worked out they would be able to help faragonda be back with her husband and soul mate. It was something they all thought she deserved greatly. Plus it would be way better for him to live back with his wife than where he was at right now. Since it was kinda of a dump as if no one ever cleaned the place. and he needed a shower badly from the smell that was coming off of him. Faragona finally finished kissing her husband and gave him a good old ass smack. She hoped she would be able to find out why he left to go into hiding after the fall of sparks. It was like something happened that he wanted to go into hiding from. She just hoped he would be able to tell her what it was since she wanted him to come back home. She needed her husband and soul mate and bonded. She missed him at night even more. So she would hope with all of her heart that what they are trying to do will bring him back home so he was back with her and his family.

"Centuries, Faragonda my love, my queen. Our kingdom fell at the hands of the filthy prince of earth endymion. since the mighty Company of Light disbanded. And who are they?" purred hagen

"Very... special fairies and they've been searching for you for a long time, Hagen. Now lower your sword in the presence of neo queen serenity the twin sister bloom. in which bloom was the evil one and nearly killed and as well the whole magical realms. But then again it happened in the former silver kingdom as well. And other realms as well. she also tuned her birth right over to her twin sister. she said she didn't want nothing to do with it. and we put a memory charm on her that we only able to move. and a seal on her powers. and this is the daughter of the former queen serenity and the former king zarkon. As well the last surviving princess of Domino. She finally took her seat as queen of the earth and the moon neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. Sailor Uranus and Neptune and Mars are here as well." Explained faragona

"Oritel and Marion's daughter? I knew they are our children as well, from the first silver kingdom. They also merged with their past lives. a shame with bloom. we all knew that was going to happen," said hagen

usagi took called forth the garnet rod to show him everything that has happened. hagen only looked at it and wondered why she was showing him all this. hagen rushed and vomited when it was over. he felt sorry for the young one who is his granddaughter. But at least the bastard endymion is finally dead and gone. but why did they seek him out for this was what he wanted to know. he had no more fight in him. but then again this was something that he was able to do if she came for information. but then again this was something that he didn't know how he would be able to explain. but she was raised by prince now king lotor and his wife queen hagar. but then again he thought he would meet king lotor queen hagar again. it was something he knew that he wanted to meet. and he might have that chance now. but then again he was able to see his wife again. but he didn't know what he was going to be able to do. he could just explain what he knew and what he knows to the poor poor girl. He knew that she seeked him out for the help of saving her parents. and as well her home world. So he would try to help as much as he was able to do so these days. He just hoped he would be able to help as much as he was able to do so.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

usagi and her family was in faragonda office since they are going to be on this as well. and they knew that he was able to give them some sort of information on how to go about this. but then again lotor was all fan guyed on by the old fool. hagen sighed and knew he was here to talk about what he was able to give to the girl who is his granddaughter. and he was more than happy to tell her. but the hard part was there was no hope in finding them. but he knew for a fact that she would not give up until she was able to save them from where ever they are at. that was from just looking at her. they all just hoped he would be able to help them in what they needed to do next. This was something they are all going to do on whatever he tells them to do. it was something they never ever do was give up. It was not the way they do things. So they just hoped he would be able to give some sort of a plan for them. or something to have them go on. faragonda sighed she knew that they would never give up on anything. and that is something that was they needed to make sure they keep in mind. She knew how her husband was like and how he was hard headed when it came down to him thinking it was all was lost to them all. but for now they just have to hear him out on what he had to tell them. and hope with all hope that whatever information that he has would help with the cause that meant so much to their usagi. she wanted this so much that she and the others put a lot of effort and time in. so she hopes this would work for her little one. It was something she wished for her to do. it was something she needed to do for her birth family. and she knew their her little one would do it and win. She has all of the help in the world that would be able to help her get through this. and help her win. Along with help her bring back her birth parents and bring her home world back to its former glory. Usagi was trying to remain calm. She wanted this to work out for her. she wanted to meet her birth parents. but she just have to wait and see what he was going to tell her. or whatever information he even knew on how or what she and the others would have to do to save her home world to bring it back to its former glory. And as well to save her birth parents from the fate they didn't even deserve to be placed in. she wanted to set them free from the prison that they were all locked in.

"Hm-hm-hm. Is everything always so happy and festive around here or is today special? Hm?" asked hagen

joker snorted on that one. It seemed that not only joker was only thinking the same thing. But it was true. Sometimes this place was a tad bit to happy go lucky. Or cheerful. Then there was times that he and some of the others like to come here to take in the way it is since it can be rather relaxing when it was needed. while harley elbowed him to let him know to behave while they are here in this. while hagen smirked he always liked the king of planet doom. but for now he knew that he was staling so he didn't have to give up the bad news, but the girl has a rather large family and her children and grandchildren was not in here. but he knew for a fact they are here. plus he looked over to the God of thunder and the God of mischief. He would of never ever thought he would be able to meet them. Even though lord death was not here since he was busy. But it seemed thor and loki was here right before his very eyes. But it was interesting on the stories about loki how he ended up being two people. He was just happy to see them again. even though they yelled at him for doing what he had done. and yelled at him for even hurting their mother because he was a coward and went into hiding. That was something they forgave him for since he came out of hiding. Even though it took him long enough to come out of hiding. Faragonda sighed and knew that this was something that was not going to be a easy thing to hear since she had a feeling that it wont be. there was so much more that she didn't even know what happened. Most of all the reason why her husband went into hiding with out even telling her why he wanted to run away and hide from whatever it was that had happened. So this was the moment of truth for her as well. she wanted to know why in the world he left her after the final battle of sparks. But she just hoped with all of her heart that whatever was going to be said would help her little one do what she needed to do to save her home world. And her birth parents as well. she knew that she loved all of her blood adopted family. but it was not the same as her birth parents. in which they were wonderful people. She was friends with the people who has blessed them with their little moon beam. But for now she was going to listen in and but in if she needed to.

"That's why I need to talk to you, master Hagen. Mhm, I know my parents, my birth parents, are lost or trapped somewhere in the magic dimension. I have to save them. You're the only one who can help me!" pleaded usagi

Usagi got up and looked at her grandfather with pleading ice blue eyes just like his daughter. She hoped he would help her with what was needed to be done. sure she loved her blood adopted parents. Even though they have been her blood adopted parents since the first silver kingdom. but it didn't help when she was not able to know who her birth parents are. Sure knew their past lives but not the reincarnated ones. She heard so many things about them on how they were and how they were like. And how much they were the kindest people in the world. Most of all about them being the fighters they were as well. they were close to the planet doom to how much of a warrior planet they were. But most of all they loved their children. Usagi now knew where her love of battle and her powerful powers came from. But the love of battles and fights just got more and more when she was raised by her blood adopted father joker who was king lotor. He raised her up to be a proud woman and a proud warrior. Well also luna and artimis did as well. while joker came over to her and wrapped a arm around his daughter shoulder to let her know that they are all here for her. she was not alone in all of this no more. she didn't need to go and lower herself to make this man tell them what she wanted. the man should be kind enough to tell them. but for now they are going to wait and see what he was going to tell them. and see what she was going to have to do and see how they are going to go about it. even though if the man said there was no hope. they are still going to find in either way. Faragonda sighed she knew how protective they are of their little one. Most of all the sailor scouts and the others are as well. Guts arched a brow as a warning to the former king of the silver kingdom. but she is as well. she was not happy on how her husband was even treating his granddaughter. why would he not even help her out with something she was so passionate about. she just wanted to punch him for even being a dick about the whole thing. There was always hope if it was able to be done. she knew how much hope that he had left in him. But they all had hope in getting something done once you set your mind to it. And their little one would be the correct one to do so. She would be able to bring back sparks to its former glory. And bring back her birth parents as well.

"Don't expect too much from me, young lady. You'll end up disappointed." said hagen

"usagi studied the story of the Sword for her to be queen. She knows." Explained harley

Harley took out the book and opened it. It was one of the great many finds that they found in the palace. They all looked it over and took notes. And this sword in the book must be something that would be able to help them save sparks and their little ones birth parents. they all basically passed the book around and passed ideas back and forth. But if this is the man who invented and forged the sword. Then it would be in his best interest to let them know what they wanted to know. but if it meant that she would gain the information that she needed. Then she should do it. But she knew that she was trying to give this man a shot to let him tell them what he knew. And what he was going to tell them when it came down to the information that was needed from what happened. Whatever it was could be of some use to them to go on. they knew that this was the only clues are in there. and this man was able to give them more on what they wanted to know. and for that they hoped he would given them willingly. and faragonda knew that they would get the answers one way. and she was going to let them do whatever it takes. plus she was not able to stop them when they did get what they wanted. but for now she was going to let them do what they wanted to she knew they would not stop at nothing to get what they knew will be able to get done. and she had full hope in these people and her granddaughter.

"The sword of King Oritel, that is usagi or neo queen serenity fathers who is also known as king zarkon her father from the silver kingdom. am I correct on that?" asked rei

"Ah, the Sword, of course." said hagen

"A magical blade that no force in the universe can separate from its rightful owner." said usagi

they all looked and see what he was going to say now. but then again this was something then again it was something that they are going to be able to go on. and it seemed the man knew of the sword that the book spoke of. while they all looked and waited to see what the old man was going to say next. faragona gave them all a smile to let them know that she was happy that she was able to give them some form of help when it came down to something like this. and she knew that they are going to win and that was for a fact because these people are the ones who stopped a great many things in their lives and that was what they knew was going to happened again. but this is something that her little moon bunny wanted. She wanted to see her with her birth parents. well able to meet them as well. Since they have not seen her since she was a baby. But in usagi mind since the silver kingdom when the first one fell. she knew how much they loved her and didn't want to give her up. But there was going to be a mega laps in the time line if it was never done. plus she would never be here doing what she was trying to do when it came down to what she wanted to do when it came down to saving her home world bringing it back to its former glory. And as well bring her birth parents back to where they belonged. Not locked away in some dark prison that was pretty much made for them out of fear since they beings who wanted to destroy them was afraid. So they invented some sort of vortex in which made it to a prison. A prison that would be a frozen existence for all of eternity until someone figure out the key to save them from what they were locked into. And their usagi and the others would be the ones who was able to do something that would bring them all back to life. So that is something that they all knew was going to happen. Since they would never give up until they set their minds to. And that is the best thing in the world to think like. So she just hoped that they just hoped they could gain more information on what they needed to know to help them move on more with their plans.

"It is completely indestructible and will last for all eternity. It is my finest work. That's what the book says." said hagan

"Because you made it, I know you can sense the Sword's presence wherever it is. And if I can find that sword I'll find my birth parents," said usagi

hagen knew that she was going to stop at nothing until she was going to get what she wanted. but then again she had her father in her. and that was shining in those gem like looked over to the king of planet doom and knew that he was protective over the youngling. so it was true the king of planet doom are protective of what they have of their own. and that was proven now. he just needed to go and get into the hard part now. and then the part to let her know that. but then again he knew that there was a lot of things that he was able to know about these days. and he learned a lot when it came down to what was going on here before him. But he knew everyone else in this very room was very protective. And that is something he was worried about. because if he turned them down on any form of help he would be able to have his ass kicked but this whole room. They are all way more powerful than him. Even just one of them beating his ass would do him in. well just be in pain for a very long while. He was also afraid of Uranus and Jupiter and as well Mars. so he was going to just explain what he was able to explain so they would have a better understanding. And as well why he left his family and went into hiding. It was the first time he was even going to open up since what had happened on sparks. Plus his wife deserved to know what and why he did what he had done. so he just hoped she would understand why he took off and hid from the world. And now she would know the whole truth. he was a coward and still is one. Once sparks fell that was when he took off and hid from the world not even saying a world about what and why he was doing what he was doing. all he told his wife was he was leaving and done come and find him. He would come home whenever he was ready. In which it took a very long time for him to do so. But now here he was back with his beloved wife and soul mate. As well she was going to be learning the truth about what was needed to be said. And he was guessing this was better than anytime to do so since he knew they all are waiting. So he better start from the beginning on what he was able to remember. He would not help them further from what he was going to tell them. after what he says it was going to be up to them to go and finish this stupid plan. Or just give up on what they wanted to do. since there was no hope and it was stupid to even try. It would get them all killed in the end. But he had a feeling that they would not give up on what they wanted to do. he was already able to see that by looking at them.

"Oh, my little moon beam. you are a blessing to me and to many others as well that i can see, I have made a thousand swords in my life. but for your father, I created the strongest one of them all A thing of beauty, but strong enough to bring him and all of us true victory. We were the most powerful warrior-wizards our world have ever seen, united against the evil Ancestral Witches. We fought them all until the final bitter end, but instead of ultimate triumph we paid the ultimate fatal price. I was fighting next to them this dreadful day. It was the three Ancestral Witches final battle against King Oritel and Queen Marion. They have vanished along with the Witches into the great vortex of evil power, and there was nothing I could do. Even the strongest sword ever created wasn't going to save them. And since that day I've never stopped searching for them. Every single day of my life I've tried to sense the power of that sword to find my best friends - your mother and your father. As well my daughter. And I have found nothing." said hagen

"But the magic dimension is so huge! You have to keep looking!" pleaded usagi

Usagi eyes welled up with tears from this man who was basically giving up on his friends. her birth parents who didn't deserve to get what they had happened to them. being locked away forever. she was going to do her best to save them. if he didn't want to join in. then so be it. She has more than enough help to get her parents and home world back. Sure she loved her blood adopted parents. but she would love to have her birth parents back in her life. Even though she didn't even know them. or even if they loved her. all she knew was the stories that others who was their friends told her about them. and most of all what her elder sister told her about them from what she was able to tell her. that is what she had to go on from what others told her about. she wanted to meet them badly and get to know them. she wondered if they would even love her. she just hoped they would love her if she was able to meet her. she just was nervous on that. but she knew that they would love her no matter what. Well it was something she hoped that was for that is. and this was something that hagen hated to see in one so strong. She has so much of her mother and father in her. she has their fight and love in her heart. It might not be enough to go and do what she wants to set out on. even with all of the help she was going to bring along. This was something that would not be easy. Sure she has done far worst than this. he knew that she would never ever give up a way to find them. Harley and joker sighed they knew that their little fighter wanted to meet her birth parents. And their old friends. they could understand that. they knew that she loved them and all of her other blood adopted family. so they are going to be there for her for every step of the way. This was what family does for one another. They needed to be there for each other when it came down to what they wanted to do. and needed help in. that was something they knew for one thing that usagi would never ever give up until she knew for herself that she had no other options. but this was something that they are going to be able to help her with. and they wanted to be there and so are the others. but this was the best thing they could do for this shining star in the space of their they would not stop at nothing.

"little moon beam.. ah. I know what you believe in your heart, you like your mother and father in that. they were like you in so many ways. but you have to face reality. I'm sorry, little moon beam." said hagen

Usagi eyes went wide from what he had just said to her. how could he be so cruel. All he was able to offer was what information he was able to give her. usagi pushed him off her and she ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to be alone for a while since she needed to think on what she needed to do next. But it hurt that he was trying to stop her from what she wanted to do. she was not going to stop trying to save her birth parents. and as well her home world. This was not what her birth parents deserved. She could care less if they didn't want nothing to do with her if they ever met. But all she wanted to do was to save them and bring them back to the life they were taken from. She just was not going to give up hope on what she was told from the man who was meant to be their best friends. and most of all tell her to give up hope and not go anymore further to what she wanted to do. she would not stop doing until she knew it was not going to work. Or if there was no more ways to try and save them. until then she would keep on trying. Even if it meant she would die doing so. She would do her best to save them from what was given to them. the prison they were put in is not where they deserved to be. her sword spirits knew better to not go after her when she was like this. and they knew that this was not the time to go after her. while joker and amara and a few others in the room was going to murder the man for giving up on his friends. Former king or not he's dead. he was someone who has no honor at all. he was a coward for even giving up on people who didn't deserve the fate that was pushed onto them. they deserved to be freed from the prison they were placed in. and they were the people to do that. they would not give up until they knew there was no other way to save sparks and their little one's birth parents. the people who blessed them with her. they have given the best thing they would ever want as a daughter in their lives. And would never ever would want to exchange her for nothing in the world. there was nothing if you give up all hope. That is what they raised her to believe. And she was never going to give up until she was able to see if there was no other way to save her birth parent and home world. But if she was able to bring back the glorious lunarian race with her being their queen. in which she went into a coma once she did that. then she would be able to do anything that she could put her mind to it. they knew for a fact that their usagi would be able to win this. and they would be right there fighting along with her. that is what family does. they would fight until the very end with the ones they loved most in the world. they knew that was going to be for sure on what they all knew when it came down to their usagi and the rest of them. they have over came the odds so many times and won. and this is going to be no different.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

usagi got the summons from her sister and knew that she wanted to speak with her about something that would be of some use and maybe some help as well. she was going to go and speak with her elder sister when it came down to the matter of saving their birth parents and their home world. She knew she would be on her side. unlike her grandfather of hers. she didn't know how someone like him could end up such a freaking coward. But she did kinda understand him to a point. He just gave up and never let no one in. she sat down and waited for her sister to appear as she read her book. she was mad at her diamond right now. She just didn't like that new person who was with him. How the hell did his parents let her be his guard for. after they seen what happened to her little tamaki and draco. they still let her back in. and its total bullshit that she claimed to be reformed from her old way. She knew what she was doing. she was trying to get between her and sky. And get to tamaki and draco. she was going to try her hardest to protect her children from that monster of a whore. She would not let them be harmed by her. most of all tamaki and draco since they are the only two she was targeting. As if she was obsessed with them. well other than sky she was obsessed with. But this was more or less disturbing and sick on the obsession she had with her two sons. but what right does she have to say to what his father does and don't do. but for now she was going to be able see if her sister was able to help her when it came down to what she wanted to do in all of this. she knew she was going to support her every step of the way. She knew she has a lot of help she could ever get. Her friends and family would be right behind her in all of this. well they did help her as well with all of her research in getting this far. They wanted to meet her birth parents and thank them for even giving them the gift that was her. she loved all of her blood adopted family and never could of sked for anyone else in the world to be her blood adopted family. Usagi let out a big yawn and fell asleep while she was waiting for her to show up.

"You'll never be alone my little moon bunny. Because you always have our love. You always have me. Listen to me, my little one. You must continue searching with all your heart and soul. Most of all never ever give up. Your our only hope. Our parents only hope my little one. you know it in your heart. Our parents are still alive and now they closer than ever." said daphine

Usagi blinked and wondered what her sister meant by what she had said. it seemed that daphine knew what she was confused about and she was proud of her sister for this she knew that they are going to find their parent. but she needed to make her know what she had to do, and where to go and get the information on what she needed to know. and she was the only one who was able to help her right now and that is what she was going to she was going to be with her every step of the way. and she was going to help her sister in the best way she knew how. She closed her eyes and took all of the comfort that her elder sister was giving her. she let all of her tears fall as she cried into her sisters lap. She needed the comfort of her sister who has been there since she gotten here. But daphine is her blood related sister something she took comfort in. daphine sighed and knew the pain that her little one was feeling. she was always closer to usagi than bloom when they were born. She knew and felt the darkness that was inside of bloom. They did try to save her from the darkness and hate that she was born with. But all the stuff they tried never ever worked. She always watched over her little one. Her little angel. Usagi was the little angel of a sister she would always love. She has been through so much for so long. Sure she loved bloom with all of her heart. But bloom is where she belonged and would never ever remember her life or remember the life she lived. Her powers was no more since usagi took the remaining of what was left inside of her. she was her blood related sister as well since she was her twin. But she blood adopted the people as her parents with bloom. And herself as well. she made sure they were going to be well cared for. she made sure they would never ever want for money. And that she knew they were grateful for. they thought of usagi as their own child as well. she smiled and kissed her little ones forehead where the golden moon that their family all shared to show there are lunarian

"my dear sweet little one. My little angel. I'm so happy to see your face again." said daphine

"Daphine... oh, I missed you. It is been soo long." Cried usagi

daphine laid a hand on her sister face. she was sad that her twin was not able to do this with them. but it was known that bloom was not going to be the good one. and she was just happy her little one was able to do what she was destined for. and for now she was going to tell her what needed to be done. she knew that there was going to be others here to help her. well more than enough of help that was for sure. She met the people who are her blood adopted parents and brothers and sisters. They took her as one of their own since she was usagi blood related sister. And would always be welcomed in their homes. Even her nieces and nephews and great ones loved her. she always come and helped with her little tamaki and draco. she tried her best to keep them company and gave them comfort. But what is going to be the best part in all of this was that they all knew she would be able to do it. Usagi was one to never ever give up when it came down to something she was passionate with. She knew that she would win against the beings who took their home world and turned it into a frozen waist land. Most of all she would be the reason their mother and father would be free. She knew how hard it was for them to let their usagi go. They even had a hard time letting go of bloom as well. they hoped where ever bloom ended up she would be purged of all the darkness that was inside of her soul. And her heart. She knew it would break their hearts that their hope for bloom never came to pass. But they knew it would of never happened. But would be happy to know that bloom has a life and would never ever be able to remember what she was. and who she was. most of all she would never ever want for nothing. Usagi made sure of that. bloom was still her family even though she would never know what she was to her. or that she was her twin sister. Even with the seals and mind spells that was placed on her. she was still as hateful and heartless and dark as ever. Even more so than she was before. either way she made sure that the people who has bloom was trained with their powers that came with the blood adoption to usagi and her family. they just needed to make sure bloom never ever found out about the powers they were bless with when they had the blood adoption. Daphine closed her eyes and knew where they are going to go it's not the best place of all to be going since it was the place where their parents and frozen people was being held at.

"my little one. My little angel. things are about to get very very dangerous for you. I just wanna make sure that you're ready." said daphine

Usagi whipped her eyes from the amount of crying she did. She needed that nice cry. Her sister was someone she would gain comfort with everything she needed it. That was what she loved about her blood related sister. Even though she knew she would never ever get it from bloom. She only thought she was some weird cousin of the family she never knew. She would never know anymore that she was her twin sister. And that is ok when it came down to how she is. if anything ever came into her hands that would break the spells and seals and everything she had on her. most of all give her powers to do the darkness and pure hate she has in her. that would never ever be a very good thing. But she left potions and stuff like that to help with things with bloom. It seemed what she left for her newly blood adopted mother and father to help out with bloom temper and darkness and hate. The potions and other stuff seemed to be working to help only some. But not enough she would have to tweak it sooner or later to see if she was able to make it a much more better way of helping. But for now she would think on that one later. when usagi heard what her sister just said about the dangerous part. And the part about if she was ready. she only snorted on that one. She knew that her sister was worried about her. and knew that she was just looking out for her. she knew how much she been through and how much she had done in her very very long life. But hell when wasn't her life like that. it was like something she basically grown used to when she was starting to fight.

"Daphne, you sacrificed yourself to save me. And bloom as well. but I did what I could for her. I am still trying to find ways to help her to save some of her life and soul. But it is tough. She is still our sister and we have to watch over her as best as we can. but with your help I'm ready for everything." said usagi

"Listen carefully. Our father had something called the Book of Fate. Its pages contain every chapter of our family's history." said daphine

daphine was able to give her this information on the book they would need to go and find. maybe the book would be able to give them the information on what they needed to do and what to do. and where to go to find their parents. and save them all from the frozen prison they were locked away in. but this was all usagi knew for the time being. she knew that it was not going to be the walk in the park. Daphine knew that her little one. Her little angel knew that it was not going to be a easy task. But she knew she would be able to do this. she would be the to be the one to save their family from what was the fate for them and their people. As well bring their planet back to its former glory. She knew that she would be able to be the one to be the savior of their world and all of the worlds. It was written in the book that she would find. That she was born to be what she was. and that she would be the one to save all of from evil. In which it was a fate even worst than anything. but she knew that her little one her little angel would never ever change anything when it came down to what she does in her life. So that is something that she loved her little one. Her little angel about. and she would never ever want her to change anything about her. she loved her just the way she was. that was the fun part when it came down to their little usagi. daphine knew their lunarian blood in her vains was what lets her to have fun while she was doing stuff like this. Plus she never gives up until she wins. And it also gave her the joy of fighting. and most of all never ever giving up when she needed to get something done. and that is the best part about it. The joker raised her to be the woman she is today. Along with the moon cats who are dealing with the crystal palace. She was so much like their parents than she knew. She got more of them in her than herself and blood did. Well bloom they still was confused on how she ended up like she had. But there was nothing they could do but only to watch over her. and make sure that she was loved.

"So, if our parents are alive.? asked usagi

"The book will tell you." said daphine

"Wait, why haven't you told me about the book before?" asked usagi

Usagi was confused about this book as if the book was a magical object that would be able to give the information that she needed to her willingly. but then again she never ever had any sort of luck with magical book like this. daphine just hoped she would do this. but then again this was her sister and she knew that she would do it even if it was going to kill her to get her there. and she knew there was going to be others with her. and that was all she needed people to back her up. and that is all she could ask for. and she knew that the harley and joker was not going to give up either. But it was giving her some form of hope that the book world help them enough to find out where they are all located. It was giving her some form of hope to know that maybe it would help in some way to save their home world. And their parents as well. she was just worried that they would just hate her in the end. Daphine saw her little one thinking hard on what she told her. something that would have been lost now to her. but most of all to them. but they would be able to see them again when they get saved from their fate. She was not able to remember much of the book when their father showed it to them. he wanted to make sure she understood what she needed to tell her sister when she was ready to do something like this. but it seemed she has always been ready when it came down to how she wanted to do. that was what made her special to them all..

"I thought the Ancestral Witches destroyed it when they attacked sparks, but our father had hidden all our magical books in secret library high on the Mountain of the Roc where he knew they would stay safe." said daphine

"Then I will go to sparks and find that book. Nothing can stop me. I will bring our planet back to its former glory. And bring our parents back as well. I will not give up." said usagi

"my little one, wait, there is just one more thing. It's my mask ins madeof some of my silver crystal. I want you to have it. When you wear this mask you'll be looking through my eyes. You'll see our home world as I remember it and it will help you find your way. Please be save my beloved little one." said daphine

When usagi took her beloved sisters mask from her. she looked down only to see it to get absorbed by one of usagi necklaces. usagi knew that there was something about it was going to help her find her way to get the help she needed. and the proper information that she was needing from all of this. but for now she was going to do what she and her family and friends do what they do best. go in and gather information and kick some ass and see if anyone dies along the way and win. that is how it normally worked from them all. daphine smiled and was proud of her little one. Her little angel. And that is what she was a little angel. Well it would make sense with the powers that the moon gave her. she was a lunarian after all. so she was her little one and her little angel. She knew that she would be able to do this. she will win against the evil that she was about to fight. She knew that she would be able to bring their planet and home world back to its former glory. And as well bring their parents back. She also knew how afraid she was to meet their parents. she was afraid they would turn her away from all the stuff she has done in the world. And as well she thinks that they would turn their grandchildren away. that is something she knew for sure they would never ever do since they would loved them when they meet their grandbabies. And most of all they would accept all of her family and friends as their family and friends that is what their family does. they love the ones most that was close to us. And as well very protective over each other. she also knew that their parents would be proud of her as well if they are freed. plus it would be interesting to see the adoptive parents and their birth parents are going to act around each other. That shall be very interesting when it came down to when they all meet each other. All of the scouts she knew how protective they are of usagi. so was she as well. she knew their father and mother would be in the protective department again.

"The mask will guide you to the Mountain of Roc that's where you find the secret library." said daphine

Usagi closed her eyes and sighed this was the best information she had gotten so far. Well other than the information she gotten off of valtor from mind raping him while she was trying to kill him and make him suffer. And as well her grandfather. someone she would have to get used to. Even though she understood why he had done when the battle was over. but it didn't make no excuse to give up on the search. There was always a way to from some way to save the people you love. Even if it meant it was the most impossible thing in the world. It would be something that you would find if you have the thoughts and what else you need to do to go and do what was needed to be done. and she knew it was time for her to go and tell everyone else what they are going to be doing since she was give the much information that they would need. They just hoped that this secret library would be of some use to them. maybe there was going to be something in there that would help them do what is needed to be done. well that is what she hoped would happen. and hoped that sky would come along with her. without the new fan girl that is. in which a fangirl they all wanted to murder painfully. Since tamaki and draco was going to be coming as well since they wanted to help as much as they could with their powers. They have been up to date on their training with their siblings so it was going to be a good thing for them to come and join them on this mission to save their family as well. while she flash stepped back to the school and hoped that everyone was gathered to let them know what they next move in the plan was going to be. and now she was going to have some hope to get her birth parents back it was the least she was able to do. she just hoped they would love her when they meet her. but for now all she had to do is hope and that is all.

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing day_

everyone landed on u home world so they could all get started to get to this secret library. They just hoped that what they find there would be able to help them win against the evil who was holding usagi birth parents in a frozen prison along with all of her people of her home world. And most of all to bring this planet back to its former glory. They had to say it would have been a sight to see when it came down to what it looked like after the evil turned it into a frozen waist land. they all knew this was the first step in everyone's fight that was going to happen. Well when they get what they needed from the library they were about to go and see. They just hoped the mask that usagi blood related sister would be able to lead them to the secret library. They also hoped the book would help them with whatever they needed to know. and hoped it would lead them to where her birth parents frozen prison is being held at. As well fight the evil who was trying to keep them in a frozen prison. In which they all are looking forward to the good fight that was about to come their way. they also knew that they would be learning about usagi while being here. Harley and joker and trunks glared at sky the whole way knowing there was something up with him these day's. even though harley and amara and rei and makoto nearly killed the girl who had been like a lost puppy with him. and still didn't get the answer on who she was. but for now they are going to enjoy this while they are able to, joker had to say he was not expecting this and wondered what happened to make the planet like this. someone must had it out for the world and his little moon bunny parents. And his oldest friends. he knew that she would be able to win this fight with their help. And save the people who blessed them with usagi. they would never ever want another usagi in their lives. Since she was the best person they have ever known. And blood adopted to be their daughter. even made king cold and a few others much better people in the world. So she was a blessing to even people like them. she was someone they would never ever wish to lose.

"my serenity, listen to me. About that talk we're having back in our palace. I know you've been looking for me all these months and wondering where I was and..." said sky

"I've been waiting for you for four months diamond. Even the scouts and star lights and the others have been looking for you as well. You closed off your side off of the bond. I can wait a few more hours for whatever you have to tell me. Right now we have a mission and my home world and birth parents to save as well. so I wish to stay focused on what was ahead of us." snapped usagi

sky flinched back from the tone she was using. He knew the tone from tge other two lives he was reborn in. Even the spark in her eyes showed what she was feeling at this point in time. he knew she was mad at him about something. He just didn't know what she was angry about at this point in time. while her scouts looked at him as so do everyone else. They knew he had done something they just didn't know what it was just yet. but the would find out sooner or later when it came down to what he had done to piss of usagi. sky sighed he knew she was not mad it was the whole thing she was doing basically getting to her. it was after all her home world she was born on. and her birth parents. so he could understand in some way why she was acting the way she was. he knew he would be the same way if it was him who was basically doing what she was doing. it was a very noble act on what she was doing to save the place she was born. And most of all her birth parents. and fight the evil that was the reason why they were locked away. and turn her world she was born on into a frozen waist land. but he knew that she was not going to listen to him right now since she was focused on what she wanted to do. and to save what she wanted to save. In which made him worried the last time she was this focused she released the silver crystal and her soul at the same time. that nearly killed him from even thinking she was gone from home forever. but he was going to try to get her to listen to him again. he needed to have her to know what good news he had. And one of the things was going to involve his serenity. he wanted to have her by his side to rule as king and queen. Something that should have been since the first silver kingdom. He would never ever have no other queen but her and only her. They would rule crystal Tokyo and his home wotld. as well his step children would be his heirs as well. but then again he get the looks as if he had gone crazy or something even all her kids was here on this one and they looked at him and wondered what was wrong him. when their mother is like this they leave her the hell alone. It was the best for your health when you leave her alone like this. it was something that you learn the hard way when it came down to their mother and grandmother. Sky was going to have to learn one way or another when it came down to usagi temper.

"Are you saying you don't even want to know?" asked sky

"I can wait. I trust you." said usagi

"Let's get moving this is not the time for this.. I'm trying to get a read on where we are going. but my hand is frozen!" snapped joker

usagi groaned and face palmed fro something that she was forgetting. Everything was getting to her. and sky was not helping anything when it came to what she needed to do. sky sighed and knew that this was something that she was going to have to do and he would tell her later on what he wanted to tell her. he knew how much she would be happy for him. And most of all to have her as his queen forever and ever. as they continued on their way to were the mask was taking them. they would love to know what usagi was seeing through her sisters eyes. the mask that daphine gave to usag8 to help them guide them to the rock where the secret library is basically at. They all had to say the secret library was a wonderful idea to hide the worlds secrets at. And the secrets that was the family that was hidden . So they would have to say it was the best idea they had to say on. it seemed that they were very smart people who has passed down it to their children. Well bloom they were a bit iffy on. but she was family so they dealt with her since she was the blood related sister to their usagi. and most of all her twin sister. they have stark case on them so they could take what they are going to be taking back with them just in case they needed to do some form of research before they start anything else. The avengers wanted to join on this trip. Usagi had to say this was a lovely placed before the hell took over it. she sighed it will be back to its former glory even if it killed he doing so. Even though it looked like the moon kingdom. She would bring her home world she was born on back to the beauty that it once was. and most of all her birth parents would be back where they should be. sure she would probably be dead if it came down to it. She would die happy if that was to happen. She knew she had all of the help in the world to help her get everything done and bring her home world and mother back. And defeat the evil that is needed to be defeated to end the darkness that was holding her birth parents and their people in the frozen prison of hell. they all fallowed to the place that usagi was leading them. they just hoped they would find it soon it was cold as balls out. but then again it was a frozen waist land they were walking in. they all were just happy to know they had something warm on to keep them from freezing them to death. Either way they had places to stay with them that has heat. and warm showers and baths as well. And enough food that would last them for a very long time. they were all set for whatever they needed to have on them. lucky they all always come prepared when it came down to whatever they are doing. in which they thought they were rubbing off their new friends and family since they have been doing better with their training and powers as well. and most of all coming prepared when they have to do stuff like this. so they are basically proud of the hard work they put into their new friends and family. they have come a long way since they started to teach them what they wanted to know and wanted to learn from them. they even told them on how proud they were of them. it was nice to see the ones they loved eyes light up when you give them some form of a complement on how they were doing and how much you were proud of them. they most of all liked it with usagi gives it to them. they all understood that when they hear it from her. since they all looked up to usagi. and that is something that was a good thing for them to do. since usagi was one of the best people in the world. And could teach a lot of people about things they needed to know. and most of all she has come a much more of a eternal hero than she also was.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

everyone was inside of the library that they were supposed to go to. Well the one that daphine told them to go to with the mask that she had given usagi. it seemed to have lead them to the right place they needed to be. they just needed to see if they would be able to find the book they were looking for. Usagi and the other book lovers in their group was in heaven from all of the books. She would love to come back here and browse them when she was done doing what she needed to do. well if any of them survived that is. you never know what would happen when you enter a fight like this one they were about to enter. but there was no time to be gawking and drooling over all the books. she found what she was looking for and ran her hand over the book. she wondered if she had to read it or something was going to help her read it. but for now she took a deep breath and wondered what in the world they are going to be doing to find out. joker and sailor Uranus wondered what the book was going to be doing. or what they were going to be seeing when they open it. They just hoped it would help them on the quest they were doing. they just wanted to make sure this was not the biggest waist of time. and maybe hope to find out more about their usagi birth parents. that was something they all wanted to find out what it is. Harley smiled and knew this was the time for her daughter her little moonlight to know about her birth family. And their oldest friends. even though she was their daughter through blood adoption from the first silver kingdom. It like as if she gave birth to her that what the best thing about blood adoption. She would of never ever wished to have another blood adopted daughter if she could have one. usagi was the best thing that had ever happened to her and her husband. So they were raised up together as if they were twins. Harley smiled thinking about all of the memories. But she would have to wait to think on those later they had something to do. even though she would love to come back to this library to read what was in here. she and her daughter was drooling all over the books that was in the library. And all of the objects that they could explore. But most of all they hoped what they were about to learn was going to help them in the quest and mission they are on.

"I can't read it! I have no idea what it says." Cried usagi

"You don't have to." said bartelby

everyone was pointing at what came out of the book. They wondered where the hell he was coming from. And why the hell did he come out of the book for. and even wondered if he was friendly. but when it finally kicked in they took a deep breath and knew that this was something that was placed in affect to help who ever came her to find some answers. Or they had it here to have usagi find out what she needed to find out. so this was a very good plan. But they think the guy they were talking to was a real person at one time. and placed his spirit inside of the book. Or just his mind. Because if it was his spirit he would have something to show it was a spirit. So this was just this guys mind that was placed inside of the book before the planet was turned into a frozen waist land. But his body was locked inside of the frozen prison where usagi birth parents and the rest of their people that was from her kingdom was being held at. Waiting to be saved by someone to bring them back home and to bring their planet back to its former glory. while joker and harley was looking at it and had to say it was rather interesting to see someone use their mind to come here and talk to them like this. Sailor Uranus was studying it with keen eyes. she was kinda wondering what they did to have this guy's mind inside of the book. while everyone else was looking at the man and wondered what he was going to tell them. but for this they are going to be happy if he was able to tell them what they needed to know and that was good enough. while they glared at riven since he was being a freaking dick once more. and they are going to kick him out if he didn't stop. But it seemed the man knew who usagi was. as if he has been waiting for her for so long to come here and find out what she needed to come and find out. and was happy to finally see her make it to were she needed to be. they all wondered if there was something that was made that she was going to be the savior of their world and bring everything back when she was ready. In which they knew she was always ready for something like this. but there was so much research they had to do before they even made it this far. In which they knew it was time to act on what they were researching on. it was time to defeat the evil that did it to a world that was probably once beautiful. Well from what they were told that this planet was the once most beautiful kingdom in the known universe and all of the realms.

"Don't worry, neo queen serenity, or should I call you usagi I guess that is what you must prefer since everyone else calls you it. I'm Lord Bartelby. I was your father's scribe and now official keeper of this book. I've been waiting for you for many years, young queen. even though the twin of yours has been written out of the family for what she had done." said bartleby

"You know who I am?" asked usagi

"Of course, little queen. your story has been the greatest ever been told.. I'm so happy to see that you're well. When the Ancestral Witches attack sparks your father risked his life to protect this book and keep it safe." said bartelby

Usagi titled her head to the side she only met her twin sister a few times and she was happy that she was not like that. but them again this was something that she knew for a fact that she was never ever going to be like. but she was going to make sure that her twin sister since she is family is well taken care of. plus her parents adopted her as one go their own as well. she gave then the blood adoption and her sister when she was not looking. and replaced the seal on her. but now she was going to hear what is what and what she was going to know about her birth family. she just hoped they would love her for who she was. and as well to accept her when she was able to meet them. but it seemed this man was waiting for her. and seemed he would be able to help her in the search that she wanted to finish. She wanted to see her home world that she was born on back to the beauty that it once was. and as well to bring her birth parents and the people who live here back to their rightful home. Even if she did die while doing so. She would die happy to know she had done something to save her home world. And the people who was her kingdoms people. And her birth family. everyone was looking at the man who was there for the reason to help usagi. it was like her birth father knew she would of came and help them as much as she was able to do so. They just hoped that whatever they learned was going to be able to help them to go and finish what they have been planning on. and searching for. and as well to save a whole world of people. And as well the birth parents of their little usagi. she deserved to meet the people who blessed them with her. hell they wanted to meet the people who was the reason she was in their lives. and they made sure she knew that she was one of them.

"you knew my parents? Please, tell me. Are they alive?" pleaded usagi

"See the book my little queen. you are just as lovely as your beloved mother the former queen of the moon. it's all right here my little queen. This chapter says about Oritel and Marion. Your parents were the last rulers of sparks as well the former king and queen of the moon. your twin is no longer heir for what she had done to people and try destroying all of the realms." said bartelby

they all had to say that was something they were not even expecting. It was like the book was some sort of a magical object that was there to help them learn what was needed to be learned. And as if it was also able to tell about the family whereabouts. It seemed to know about their usagi twin sister. In which was a good thing that she was taken out of the book as a heir. Even though it was a good reason. But they would still think of her as their daughter and family. but not as one of the princesses of the planet that didn't need to have something like that on it. even though it was sad on that when it came down to bloom. Even though usagi is queen. They are not going to stop finding out how to help her when it came down helping her with that darkness and evil. Sure they would not even able to save her from the darkness and evil that she was born with. Since usagi tried to use the silver crystal to take whatever was inside of her. but it seemed that didn't even work. So they would have to try to find something to mellow her out. or help her with something to help her to get through life. Since they would not even able to remove the darkness out of her. since the dragon balls live inside of usagi since they connected to the silver crystal. it seemed that there was no saving bloom. and they have tried so many things and they knew she was never ever going to be a good person or live up to the family. and the people who have her basically loved her. and it just seemed that she was born that way. Basically bloom is a normal human now. With no powers nothing to give her that sort of pull. Or be able to use her silver crystal that she is born with. Still lunarian but acted like a human. just blood adopted her adopted parents into their family. so if there was a need for them to fight. They would have the power to do it. Even though bloom is immortal like the rest of them. but with no powers. She would have to have a mind erasing spell here and there. or if they see that she would be able to live with her powers and go back to what she was before they did this to her. then they would do that for her. but for now she needed to prove this to them that she was able to change and be a good person who was able to live and protect others with love and kindness. But that has not yet to be seen yet. Usagi sighed and knew that was something she knew already. She would never ever give up hope on her twin sister. It was something she would never ever do. she would try to find some form of help for her to be able to save her from whatever it was inside of her. sure she would not able to cure her forever of the darkness and evil and hate inside of her. Plus she helped endymion destroy the first silver kingdom their home. but she could find or invent something to help her in the end of all of this. then she would be happy to know that she had done something for her twin sister. Even though she would not be able to go back to the life as a fairy. it would never happen. The life she was living worked more better for her in the life she has now. but it didn't help with what she needed to know. loki laid a hand on usagi shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. he knew what she was feeling. plus she was projecting it kinda also helped them figured it out. bloom was a tough case to crack. But they would do what they have to do to help her. she was family and would never stop being family.

"Hey that's their wedding picture! Look at that gorgeous dress! You know who'd look really great in it? Me!" chirped stella

"Look at their eyes, they have so much strength." said usagi

joker smirked it means that they passed it down to their daughter. it was true from what others had said about the king and queen that was their usagi birth parents. they were warriors and fighters until the very end. that what was helped her through his and all of the other training she has ever had in her very long life. Along with the moon cats. They passed down their strength and power to her. so she would be like them when she came to find them one day. Even her blood related sister had the power and strength in her as well. bloom was just someone that basically needed to live a much more different life for the sake of all man king and any world and realms that could be destroyed and killed off from her hated and darkness and evil that was inside her. they would try their best to help her the best way they could. But they could never fully save her from the darkness that was inside of her. or the hate and the evil. They have tried their hardest to cure her from it. but they had other means to get her through her life and see how it worked. But she would never ever have powers again. they all agreed to make sure she would never have that sort of life ever again. it was the safest thing they could agree on. even if they could get her to a level that would make her to think the way she should think and feel. It was not the safest thing in the world to give her any form of power again. the people who are her parents well blood adopted parents has powers since they gave them to them to help them to protect her if it ever came down to them needed to come and fight along side of them. but they are going to be well cared for. and most of all have the best help that money could ever buy. he knew when he found her. he was going to make her his heir. and he was going to be forever going to be that way. while bartelby looked over to male and knew he was her blood adopted father and bowed to him. he knew that he was the prince and now king of all planet doom. and he was happy to have his little moonlight to have been blood adopted by him. and that was what made her grew stronger. plus her life as well. he looked to see her heirs was here as well.

"That must be Daphne as a baby.? " asked usagi

The book scrolls again this time to the picture of usagi and a evil looking baby that was right next to her. they all figured out that it must of been bloom as a baby's. the evil and the darkness and hate showed in her face even as a baby. If that showed in her that early on. then there was no way of curing what was inside of her. but they could help her in other ways to keep her calm and think properly that is all they could do. since they have tried to take and cure her of what was inside of her. they all shivered even as a baby that girl had evil and hate and darkness all over her. they could even feel and sense it from the pages of the book. That was never a good sign from even feeling that from a book. So they were just happy they made the right choice when It came down to the well being of usagi twin sister. they all sighed and knew that there was nothing they going do for bloom. Other than give her stuff to help her get through life with out anything that could make her want to murder anyone. But she would never ever have any form of powers ever again in her life. They were going to make sure of that. this proved it for them that they made the correct choice in what they have made for bloom. And hoped that usagi birth parents would be thankful for what she and the rest of them have done for her. they knew that daphine thought they have done the best choice for bloom. And thought they done the correct thing. And the best thing in the world she thought was that she was able to look at her whenever she wanted. But the thing was that she was able to live a comfortable life without worry about being broke or want for anything in the world. And most of all that the people who now are blood adopted parents to usagi and bloom. Usagi made sure they had some form of powers to help them fight if it was needed when evil desided to come and attack them. but when a baby looked like that then you might as well say fuck it. and no priest would be able to help her. while bartelby knew what they are all thinking. and that was what happened. there was something about bloom even made their mother get creeped out. but the book itself showed that she was destined to be for great evil, but they all could wish the best for her that's all they could do for that. and help her the best they were able to do so. But for now they would have to think on something else since they needed to figure out what else they needed to find out on where usagi birth parents are and the people that was apart of this world. They needed to see if they were alive and was even able to be saved. There has to be somewhere in the book that would show them that if they were alive and was even able to be saved. In which for usagi sake that they would be able to be saved from the fate they were stuck in. the prison they didn't even deserve to be in for protecting what was theirs and the things they loved most in the world. Even the people they loved most in the world.

"How strange... There's nothing there. After you parents disappeared into the Obsidian cave not even this book can say for sure what happened next." said bartelby

"Does that mean...they... they dead?" asked usagi

Usagi looked to him and he saw the tears in her eyes. Bartelby looked into those gem like eyes that she had. He knew with the hope she had in them. but he was not going to lie to her. there was always hope and if her parents was really dead they would been inside of the book. It was what the book would of showed if anyone of the royal family had died in anywhere or any place they were at. It would of showed in the book. He was going to make sure she keeps the hope she had inside of her. because she would need a lot of it to save what she needed to save. Even though this was going to be the most worst fight she would have to be in. all of her battles and fights she has been in was in this book. But this was the worst one she would be ever in. she would have to try her best and do what she does best. But what made things better for her is that she has all of the help and power in the worlds and realms with her. that would get her through the fight that she was going to go through. but he held the hope that she would be able to bring them all back. and he was the only one who could tell them that they are not dead. since he knew for a fact it would take more than what those witchs did to kill them off. and he knew for a fact that usagi here will be the one to bring them back. and that is what the book said so long ago. She was the one. The one who would save all the realms from anything of darkness and hate and evil. She was the savior of all saviors along with being the messiah and the shining light and the eternalized hero that she was born to be. it was a fate that no one should have on them. but it seemed she loved to do what she does. and that made him proud of his little queen. even her heirs was just as powerful as she was. and that was something he was proud about to. The king and queen would be proud of their grandchildren when they meet them. it was something that they always wanted was to be grandparents. But it came to pass that she did bring others with her and this was the best thing about it. he knew that she would not lose she was going to win. and with everyone else they are going to win as well. she has the help she would need to help her through this fight. It was going to be the worst ever fight she would ever be in. she was going to have to try everything she could to get through it alive. and come back to them all alive. he knew that these people would be lost without her if they have ever lost her to death or even worst than death. He knew how much the king and queen loved the little princess and wanted to meet her once more. But it seemed they would have that chance once they are released from the prison that they were locked away in.

"No, my little queen, they are just lost in a frozen prison and needed to be saved from the fate that was pushed on them. I'm afraid that's all I know." said bartelby

"I don't believe it. The Book of Fate is a dead end?" cried usagi

"Wait a minute. Lord Bartelby. The book knows the fate of everyone on the sparks royal family, right?" asked sailor star fighter

bartelby looked over to the star light and had to say she had a good question that she had asked of him. And yes he knew that the book was able to tell the fate of all of the royal family. that is how he knew about what was going on with bloom. And in which he had to say they all have done the best thing for her. and give her a life that she would be living. Even if it was something she would never ever know that she was royalty. But she would never ever want for nothing in her life. And most of all would never have no more powers. They all made sure they made that sort choice for her. but what made things usagi the blood adopted parents to bloom would be able to protect her since they have the powers that they all gave to them and blessed then with. but he was not sure on how the book was going to be able to give it or not. he knew usagi was born to be a savior of all saviors the messiah the shining light. Neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. It was something that not many would wish to be known to be known for. but it seemed that she enjoyed the tasks she took upon herself. that was something that given to her when she was born. the silver crystal born within her as well. the book showed that for to see. and it seemed that the book knew what she was going to be before she was sent away. Usagi felt like she was going to pass out from what she was seeing. it seemed that her parents knew what she was and what she was born to be. as well what was born within her as well. but she needed to see what else was able to be said in all of this. Draws a second sword. Riven gets bitten by the insect. He tries to fight back, but faints. Scene shifts back to the library.

"If it is your will, my little queen. we can turn the page and see what this book says about your future. But that knowledge could be very dangerous." said bartelby

"I'm ready, Bartelby. I have to know." said usagi

usagi held her head up high light the queen and leader that she is to show him she was not going to back down from nothing. Basically she never does in any battle that she has ever been in. he looked through out the room and seen that there was full of proud beings of her friends and family. they all looked so happy and very proud of his little queen. even her children showed how proud they were of her. they were so loyal to his little queen and only her. Just like back in the first silver kingdom. Even though Uranus and a few others still scare his. he was happy to see she was with great friends and family that is what will help her to win this. and bring back the glory to her family and to their planet as well. he knew the king and queen would be happy to even see this. they would be just happy enough to see that she was happy and proud just like them. usagi had the spark in her eyes and that showed that she was going to be the one who was going to bring them back even if she died trying that is. bartelby only smiled kindly to what he was seeing. she was just like both of her parents. her mother and father was inside of her. she showed it perfectly on how she was able to handle herself. And how she dealt with stuff. He knew she would do just about thing until she was able to see it through. Mostly he thinked he would see her even die trying to do something like this. but it has been told that she would be the savior of all saviors. So her title she was born with was proven true. He would see what he was able to see when it came down to her future. He just hoped it would be something that would be of some use to her. something that would keep her going to win against the darkest evil that she would have to ever fight in her lifetime. This was going to be far worst than any other battle that she would have ever have to fight in her life. So he was hoping that this would be of some use. While he turned the page and hummed from what he was able to read. He thinked this would be of some use to help her with her mission with the others.

"Hm... interesting. Your entire destiny is part of the old prophecy that was passed down from the most ancient elders of Domino. And past lives that merged with all of you. That includes you sky diamond of the black moon clan. At the crossroad of the endless paths negavers and as well bastard prince endymion who stole lead to the abyss of the caged people. A king without the crown who wears the black crest of his clan will save the ruler of the lost kingdom and the army of the fellowship that defends light will shine with dazzling strength in the evil darkness and what was lost will finally be found." said bartelby

"But I don't understand. What is this have to do with my parents?" snapped usagi

"My time in this dimension is running out. When pages are added to the, royal family history I'll be back, to put them in the book. And now I must go. It is been a great pleasure to be of service to you, my neo queen serenity," said bartelby

"Bartelby, what does the last page of my future actually say?" asked usagi

bartelby scrolled around to see what will be in the end of this. and that is something odd nothing was there. and he knew because it was something she had to do. and it was going to be there once she does it. but he was just happy to have been able to do this for her. and the people around her who is more than willing to help her out with this. while they all waited to see what in the world was going to be for u. and joker was waiting and he was one to not like to wait on things. and he was going to snap if he didn't get nothing sooner or later. Usagi and the others wondered what in the world would have to show them now. Until it showed something but there was nothing there as if it was waiting for her to make this page for herself. She just didn't know what to think on it when she seen it. It was like something that punched her in the gut when she seen it. Bartelby smiled this meant a good sign she would win. But he would not let her know what he was thinking. She needed to have the hope for herself. This page here would be the winning of her final battle. He just was not sure how it would be able to end. But for now he was going to try and give the hope he would be able to give her. Usagi looked with hopeful eyes up to the man who was able to tell her whatever she needed to know. but it seemed she would already know what this would mean. She had this feeling that this page is what she would be on when she finally win the fight she was about to go to fight. She just hoped she had the power and the fight to win to defeat whatever it was going to be she was fighting. it seemed that she would have to try her best. Since she thinks that this would be the worst fight that she would have ever have to face in her life. So she was going to try her best or die trying. She was not one to give up when she starts. She was going to win one way or another when it came down to who she is.

"It says nothing, my little queen." said bartelby

"Nothing, but what does that mean?" asked usagi

"It means that her future has not yet been written. You're the only one who can write the end of this story don't you forget that! Ever. Goodbye," said bartelby

After that was said that was when riven attack usagi from behind and sent her flying. They all knocked him out and gated off the planet to go and see what they had to do next. while they was trying to get riven to come back but somehow he was gone in a flash. this was something that was going they would have to save his sorry ass on as well. but for now they are going on what they are given and that is what they can do for now. and now it was time for them to find out what is the next step in everything that was going to be needed to be done to save the people of this place and usagi birth parents. whoever it was trying to given them a warning and it was not even going to stop them if that was what they were trying to do. it was going to take more than that when it came to whatever evil was warning them to stay away from what fight they were about to fight. It seemed whoever it was didn't want them to come and mess whatever work they had done to this world. They also knew they were afraid since they knew that they would be defeated finally. And the people they fears would be brought back to their former glory. Usagi groaned in pain the little asshole was going to get it when she finally was able to get up. Or just get it when she was able to kick his ass from what he was trying to do. who the hell made him turn into what he turned into. But whoever it was didn't want her to come and do what she wanted to do. as if they were afraid of her in some way. But she wanted them to be afraid of her to come and fight them. they would be ended for what they had done to her home world and the people who are her birth parents. no one messed with what was hers. they would end up dead in the end. And she was going to make sure of that. spirit sighed and knew that usagi was trying her best. But he had the faith in her to see this through. That is something he always had when they were married. That she saw stuff through until the very end. As well that same way of thinking got him to be lord deaths weapon. He kissed her forehead to let her know he would always love her until the very end of this. he would fight until the end. They all would fight with everything they had inside of them. joker was thinking stuff over from what he had learned. Most of all he knew that his moonlight would be the one who is going to bring this place back to its former glory. And most of all she would win even if she was going to die. In which he would never ever let it happen.

* * *

_meanwhile a week later_

usagi and the others have been at it in the obsidian dimension. and they had to slip it from them to be able to fight for what the needed to do, she was the only one who was left standing from them fighting. she sighed and knew it was all up to her as she flied around to see if she was able to see if her birth parents was around this place that she knew that endymion would love to call a home. and she just imaged him with a welcome mat in front of the house here. she sighed and knew it was not the time to be thinking on such things. she wondered where they would be even keeping her birth parents for that matter. She just hoped she would be able to fight this until the very end. She needed to make sure that she had all of the power that she would ever need on her side. she knew that this was something that she would be able to do herself. She had to do this. she needed to do this. she had to save her parents and the people who was of their kingdom. she knew that she was never going to be alone. But there was a part of this that she would be the only one who has to be the one who was going to have to be end this. she just hoped she had the power to do so. She knew this was going to be the worst battle she has ever fought in. even all of the battles she has been in. but this one was going to be the far worst one she would have to say would be the one that would be the topper of all of her battles. But she was one that would never ever give up when it came to what she wanted to do. sure she would probably die even trying to do this. but if she could save her parents and her planet and the people on it. She would be forever happy to know she died doing what she was meant to do. and what she thought was the correct thing to do. and as well she knew that her friends and family would never ever let her die.

"We have been exiled in this prison for too long it's time to break free. Look at your father trapped in here right next to the evil he fought so hard against." snapped belladona

"Behold his sword, so charged with sparks power that we can't even touch it let alone destroy it. That wretched sword." said thrama

Usagi was trying to keep a eye on the three witch's that seemed to like what they have done to her parents. but she would not make it known that she was pissed off from what they were trying to do. she knew that she was not to take her eyes off of them they would attack her. she was able to tell that was much for sure when it came down to how they were acting. They were not dumb from what she was able to see from her sight before her. she knew that they could kill her with out even trying. She sensed their power. even though some of their powers was not there anymore. As if her parents was the reason why their powers was done from what they used to be. but she was not going to let them get to her or even try to kill her. or whatever they had planned for her. they kinda reminded her of female endymion. Usagi was going to make sure that they would not let them get into her head. while they moved all around her to try to make her nervous from what they could do to her. they wanted to make sure they were going to get inside of her mind. she was the only one left to fight them since all of the others was taken down from their fight. She didn't even know how long it took for them to be taken down. since she was in the middle of searching for where they had kept her parents at. Now she was able to fight this to the end. Even though she knew she would probably end up die trying to even do this. but she was not going to give up. She was not going to show them that they have won, she was not afraid she felt everyone around her and knew they are alive just knocked out and trapped. she was not going to fail she was going to win if it was the last thing she does. she was not the blood adopted daughter of king lotor for nothing she was going to make him proud. She was going to show them that she would never give up on what she came her for. this was something that she was going to make sure they knew that she was not going to be taken down easy. Sure they could cause her all of the pain in the world. But who hasn't caused her the pain she had ever felt. So she would like to see what they would want to do to her. plus she had this feeling they had powers that are similar to endymion. And that would be something that she would be able to find out when they ever dared to try to use that trick on them. Usagi sighed and knew that this was the moment of truth. and it was going to be the worst fight she would have ever been in her lifetime.

"We failed in all our attempts to possess your father's body. Was too strong with his will alone he prevailed over most evil warriors from every dimension. They all died at his slightest touch." said lyssilis

"In you flows spark's royal bloodline the power of the Dragon Flame. Most of all you blood line to silver kingdom and its new queen. Only you can raise the flame and destroy the sword, usagi, or should I be calling you neo queen serenity or sailor cosmos." said thrama

Usagi reached her arm out to see if she should touch it. but she had this feeling that if she touched the sword it was going to end badly for now she was going to look at it and see what was so special of it. while the witch's looked at her and hoped she would fall for the trap. but then again they never thought they would be taking down a freaking lunarian. and they never thought it would of been so hard to taken one of them down. Even the others was hard to take down. but then again they would kill her heirs then the royal blood line would end with the twin as well. they knew what this little bitch was born to do. and that is something that they were not even looking forward to. They needed to make sure that they would have to take her down. they needed to kill her so they would be able to win. Then they would have nothing left. They would also have her powers as well if they were even lucky to even get. So this was going to be the one thing they have to do correctly to take her down. since her powers would be able to get them to do just about anything. and take down how many kingdoms when it came down to what they wanted to do before. they will win against the royal blood line of sparks and the moon kingdom. They would not lose to none of the filth that was of the blood line of sparks. They would never ever be free. They would be locked here forever and ever. This was going to be something that they would make sure of this day. They have the last one here other than the little whores heirs would have to die as well. since they have her blood in them. so they would have to die with their whore mother. they cant even have a ounce of her blood flowing. If they did they would have never won. There was more than one blood line here and they would have to die so they would be able to win against them. they would not bring back the planet. They would not even bring back the king and queen of sparks. They would never ever let them win. They cant let this happen. They would not lose to the bastard children and the bitch whore of a daughter of the king and queen who was able to bring them to just this stage. They sensed the powers inside of the princess and that is what they needed. Most of all the jewel that rested inside of her soul. They knew that would help them in their path to destroyed everything and taking over everything that was in their path.

"Then this will be all other. We'll even let you go back to your school and forget this whole horrible nightmare." said belladona

"No, never! My life force runs through this sword! Destroying it will be like destroying myself and all that's left of sparks!" hissed usagi

Usagi`s eyes had fire in them to show that she had meant what she had said. they knew they would have to attack that mind of hers. and this was the next thing they are going to do. and they knew her twin is powerless and so is the people she called parents. well another set of adoptive parents that is. while usagi glared and that made them feel like that they knew it was not going to be a good thing. but they are not going to back down to her. and that they are going to end here and now. but then again it was something her father showed and it was not going to make them feel like this again. she cant let them get into her mind. She needed to make sure that they would never ever get inside of her head. She could not be able to lose to beings such as this. she would win. Even if it meant that she would even die trying what she was doing. her parents was waiting to be freed. She needed to free them from something they never ever would have deserved to be placed. She would replace herself if she would be able to. But it seemed that is not what they wanted her to do. this was something that they feared. And she knew that they feared whatever they wanted her to do. as if they knew she was able to defeat them. but right now she was not even sure what she had do to do even kill them. she never ever fought something like this before. but she would do her best to kill them. she would bring her parents back to where they deserved to be. and bring her home world back to its former glory. They can make her suffer all they want to do. but she was not going to let them win. She would not let them kill her. even though they knew that she was not the only ones here with the blood line of sparks flowing through their vains. Along withShe would not even let them harm her children. so they would have to try their best to kill her off. Because she would not even let them harm her heirs. They would live on through her if she had to die from this fight. She would hope they would finish whatever she started here. and hoped that they would bring their birth right back to life. And back to its former glory as well the people who are their grandparents and great grandparents. And tell them of her and what she had done to save them.

"So, little queen, it's seems you need a little more convincing. When was the last time we locked in our Mike and Vanessa and that bitch twin of yours?" asked belladona

a image appeared before usagi and her eyes turned cold to what they are threatening. they are crossing the line when it came down to this. and that was going to mess with what was hers. bad enough she was going to have to stop and think on this one. but she was going to die before she let anything happen to them. she would have to try her best to make sure they would be safe. she knew they had the power inside of them since they were blessed what they have given to them. but she knew they have not been trained enough to defeat this evil. But she had this feeling that there was something more than this. she had a feeling this was something that endymion had done to her before. as if they were inside of her mind making her see what they wanted her to see. So sure she would play their game for the time being. she would like to fuck with their heads for a while. she needed to have some form of fun with them. make them think they had her where they wanted her. she just needed to make sure she wins this. while the witch's thought they had her right where they wanted her. she would believe this since she never felt their power before. so they would do what they could and make sure she and all of the others would be dead by the end of this day. As well suck all of their powers into them. they would have the power of all of the beings in this realm. So this was going to end very well for them. they would have more and more power than what they had before. and most of all they would have the powers of sparks and the moon and earth queen as well the silver crystal. they would be able to do just about anything when they have all of that power. all of the planets and realms they would be able to take over from what they would gain in this fight. This pleased them to even think of the power that they would gain in the end. And as well to finally be rid of the filth of the blood line of sparks. That would be most pleasing to them for the time being. they had waited for so long for this little whore to show up. And now here she was and that they would be able to finish what they waited to finished.

"Destroy the sword and they lives will be spared." growled balladona

"After dealing with those wretched beast It would be fun for Mandragora to finish the job by killing your adoptive parents as well. She's there now just waiting for our orders." hissed thrama

Shows a Mandragora right behind Mike and Vanessa and bloom who was listening to music. usagi gasps and falls to the ground. she now was at a pass and not sure what she should do in the end now. but this was something that nagging at her as if they are trying to play her in the end of all of this. but she didn't know if it was what she was thinking. but there was something off about this whole thing. and the image in there was a cat and that was something that put her off on this. wasn't mike not able to be around cats. nor moon cats. she had to ponder on this one. She knew that luna or artimis or even diana was there. But they seem to be enjoying being in their human forms lately. But they were not even there because they were back at the crystal palace. she knew that she was with her sword spirits helping them if anything that ever happened to her here. and if these witch's was ever broke free from their prison. They all made sure that they made some form of protection for the others was remaining behind to help out if anything that was to happen. The witch's still think they are getting to her. so she was going to mess with her a bit longer. She just hoped with all hope she would be able to save everyone here. she has a lot at stake when it came down to what she was fighting here and now. Most of all they could take their power to make it their own. They just needed to make sure that would defeat them before that even happened. But it seemed it would be only her since everyone else was trapped in their own little prison. Even her children was locked away right now. She would have to see this though even if it meant her dying while trying to defeat them. Usagi sighed mentally and knew this was the moment of truth. she would have to put everything she had inside of her and fight with everything she had ever had inside of her. with all of the hope and with all of her powers she would have to use them. she would be caused pain sure. But she would take whatever pain they would ever give her. and she would come out of this as the winner. She shook her head mentally from her thoughts she need to remain focused on this fight. Since this was the same bullshit that endymion like to pull when it came down to how he like to mess with other people heads to gain what he wanted in the end of his fights. Even though it didn't work always. But it did destroy him in the end since he thought he knew better and knew what he was doing was going to let him win. But in the end he was no more and he was gone forever. and these bitchs are going to be the same way once she was done with them. she would toss them through the gates of hell to where they would spend all of eternity. It is were they deserved to be.

"Your choice, usagi. Do you save the life of the father you never met? Or save the lives of the people who took you in, raised you and give you so much love." snapped lysslisa

"Someone will live and someone will die, but you must choose who!" said thrama

Usagi finally realizes that something is wrong with all that image that they are showing to her. and it was something that mike told her about. he was not able to be around cats so they are fucking with her mind and that was going to end right here and now. and that she was going to show them that it is not going to be a easy take to take her down like they had thought. and she knew that she was going to have to find some sort of way to do this or else she was a goner. while the three old hags waited to see what was going through that little head of hers. and knew it was something that they wanted. They needed to make sure she would be able to remain right were they had her. she would be dead soon and they would have her powers as well. along with everyone else powers here as well. so they would have to try their best to take her down. she was the only one left that would have been able to kill them. sure they knew her heirs has power inside of them. but they don't have enough power like their mother and grandmother just yet. they were able to tell that they were still in training from what they were able to see. Usagi smirked darkly and snickered darkly from what she had figured out. she would not let them win. She would be the winner in the end of this. she would bring back the people that they all hated. And that is what she was here to do. she knew what the man in the book was warning her about when it came down to when he was trying to explain on how hard this battle was going to be for her. and how much it was going to be the worst battle she has ever been in. but she was not going to let them defeat her easily. They can cause her all of the pain in the world. But she would never ever let them win against her. she would win this and bring back the people they hate in all of the realms. She was the only one who was left to even do this. she would have to be here to help them. she has to save everyone here. and it was a lot of work she would have to do. Usagi eyes flashed with darkness and hate from what she was thinking. She would have to show them that they would never ever defeat her. this was something that she was going to do. she was going to win from all of this.

"Ha! Right, did you think I fall for that? trying to pull a dick move are we?" asked usagi

"Have you lost your mind, usagi?" asked belladona

Usagi laughed her ass off on that one she had lost her mind soooooo long ago. and they think she was crazy. if they wanted to see go crazy then she will show them crazy. her ice blue sparked with the danger of what was about to come. even though she didn't even know that herself own hat she was going to do. but for now she was going to make them wish they have never ever fucked with her in the fucking first place, than and her family. but that was from another time. they better hope they would enjoy hell because that was going to be their new home sooner and she was going to make so. The three witchs was wondering what in the world has gone on inside of her head. It seemed that she was not all upstairs. But then again they would have to say so since she was here to fight them. and save people she barely knew from her life. But they knew she would end up dead on how she was able to handle herself. But they were not going to end up dead from her. she was going to be the one who was going to be dead. She was going to be ended along with everyone else here. and absorb their powers. And most of all the powers of the silver crystal. they would be able to do just about anything that came their way. They would be able to defeat whoever got in their way. And most of all they would never have to worry about the powers of the planet sparks. Since they would have it inside of them. they would absorb the powers of sparks and the powers all around here. it would make the all powerful from everyone here. most of the silver crystal would be the crown jewel of this victory. They knew they were going to win. Because they knew that had the little whore right where they wanted her to be. and that is what they knew they had been able to do since that is how they defeated her parents. they would make her suffer with everything they had inside of them. they would make her not forget what pain is. and that is what they had in mind for what they had in store for her. and everyone else here as well. they would suffer just as much as the one they came to help. They should of never came. They would soon be dead as well. then they would have no one left of power to help them be killed off. They would never ever be able to be free again. they are theirs and soon to be dead.

"I've lost my mind soooooo long ago, and i have never seen Mike holding the cat without sneezing his head off. It's not even none of the cats I know. But they walk around in their human forms thought. If that was really him then his allergy would act up and he couldn't play with the cat. And, seriously, Mandragora is a joke there's no way she could've beaten all the others So, Dragon Flame Sphere!" snapped usagi

Usagi bursts the waves of energy causing the Witches to pull back a bit. On the other side of the portal. Riven sits beside Musa's body. Musa drops a tear Riven picks it up and drops his one as well. Flashback of Musa's and Riven's relationship appears. Riven returns to normal when he felt the healing power of usagi flow through him. it seemed that she keeps saving his ass when he didn't even deserve it sometimes. but for now he was going to have to help the best he was able to do while usagi did what she best is kick some major ass. and he was not looking forward to freeing sailor star fighter and some of the others since he knew they are not happy with him right now. that was when the others are freed and now it was time to kick some major ass. Launches three beams of energy at the witches, but soon realizes she's losing her powers as well. as usagi looked at her hands and her powers. She was not going to lose to these beings. She would be the winner that she was known to be. she would die even trying to do this. but she would fight this until the very end. She would save everyone here. and make sure that they would be all safe. even though she would have to all she was able to do to win this. she knew they had pain for her involved so they would better bring their best. Because she felt the worst pain in her life. So they better come up with something that would make her suffer enough to make her scream. But she sure they would make her scream. She knew they were not that stupid to not think things through before they even start what they started. Sure they did get sloppy when it came down to when they went into battle with her parents and home world. But they knew that there was always someone to break them free and rid of them from the this world. It seemed they knew it was her when she showed up. So it must have been something to show that she was going to be the one to win in the end of all of this. and bring her parents back to where they belonged along with the people of their kingdom. so she better get started since she was going to win. She was not going to lose she already made sure of that.

"Even your powers are doomed to vanish in this place, little queen." said thrama

"Do it, usagi. Take up Oritel's Sword and destroy it." said belladona

"The man, who forged it told me - only a truly pure-hearted king can hold the Sword!" hissed usagi

"Well, then maybe I should grab it." said sky

usagi nearly fell over from what she had just heard. Wasn't he locked away in of their little weird prisons. But her eyes went wide to see sky there and wondered what in the world he was doing. and in the world would he do with the sword. he was not even a freaking king yet. so how the hell was he going to be the reason why he was able to pull that sword. Sky cant take that sword since he was not ready to be a king yet. well not that she knew of at this point in time. maybe she wondered if this was the reason why he was trying to tell her when they started this mission. He was pretty worried about what she would of thought when he was going to tell her something. So maybe this was the reason why he would be worried about. maybe his father finally gave him the throne like he wanted to do. she knew that his father has been planning on doing that. but not sure when they were going to do it. So this must be it. Sky took his fathers idea and was doing what his father wanted him to do. sky looked like he was going to try to a hero. Something he always wanted to do. he wanted to show his usagi how much of a hero he was able to be. so he was going to go for it. Even if it didn't even work. He would try his best since he would be the only one who was able to help right here. since he was a pure hearted king. Well that is what he thought he was. well he hoped he was the pure hearted king that he wanted to be. he knew his wife would be his serenity. but not the time for those thoughts at this point in time. this was something that his serenity was going to be proud of him for. He's prince diamond of the black moon clan and the prince of his new life as well. Amara gave him the idea on what he was going to do. but he just hoped the idea was going work. plus he seen that usagi was not looking to good with how she was doing. but he was going to do what he was able to do and try his best in getting this to end and save the people.

"diamond ! Ah, you made it!" chirped usagi

sky started to climb up and started to make his way over to the sword. but then again he knew for a fact he was able to do it. since amara told him he was able to do it. since he was able to do it with the king in training the witchs followed him to make him do something that was going to get him killed. they just hoped the sword would be destroyed when he took the sword. because they knew that the guy was no freaking king. but then again they could be wrong in something like this. like what raised that little freak that was the daughter of the man they hated. They needed to get back on track on doing what they were trying to do. it seemed that they were not even expecting this turn of events. But they would let the little prince try his best to take something that would end up killing him. They sensed the power inside of him. But it was not even enough to help him pull that sword. Sky continued to climb as much as he was able to do. he was not going to fail his serenity. he was going to grab that sword and save her parents. he wanted to do this for the one he loved most in the world. She was his one and only and the one thing he keeps on going. And most of all she was the only reason why he took his place as king. And the king of the earth and the moon. So she helped him with almost everything that she put her mind out to. Well she didn't know he was a king in training at this point in time. but it was close enough for him when it came down to what he was for a king. So it should be just enough for him to pull that sword from the rock it was implanted in. he just hated seeing his beloved in pain. He needed to stop this before anything else could even happen to her. he and everyone else would be lost without her if she died during this. he knew her birth parents would be sad if she was not there to see them once they were freed. He was told storied while he was in training with his father and mother. he told him about how usagi parent were and how they were freed from their prison.

"Yes, be our guest, young prince Sky! Or shall we call you prince diamond of the black moon clan!" chirped lysslis

"No! No! Don't do it! You're not a king yet!" cried usagi

Sky hesitates for a second wondering if he was doing the correct thing. He didn't want to mess this all up. He shook his head he needed to try this. if he didn't he would always regret even for trying to help out in any way. Sky took a deep breath and tries to pick up the sword where it was resting. And hope with all hope he would be able to do what he was setting his mind in doing. he knew it should work since he was a king. Well a king in training. he was going to do something to the woman who he loved with his heart. his soul mate and this was the way he was able to do it. and he was going to save the people who blessed them with the life that was known as his serenity. she had brought so many together. and save so many people and beings out there. she was blessed when it came down to what they have given to her as well. but she was never ever going to stop fighting them on this one. and then again this was something they all know and love when it came down on this. they all came together for her and the people who brought them so much joy. When he finally taken the sword he was shot down to the ground with some sort of power. Usagi eyes went wide in horror from what she had just seen. What the hell was that about. and why the hell did he even try to do that without even being a king. She could not lose him from these witchs. she needed to try to find some way to help him. She needed to get up and help him with everything she had in him. She wanted to save him from those evil witch's for even taking anything else that she loved from her. Usagi eyes welled up with tears of pain and horror from what she was seeing. she could not let this happen. But she was in to much of a shock to even get up from where she was.

"No! No! Sky! My diamond! Don't! No! Sky! No! No!" cried usagi

Sky picks up the Sword thinking it would be able to help the woman he loved most in the world. But he was not expecting what was going to happen next. He was not expecting for it to do what it was about to do, the sword backfires on him causing him to fall to the ground with a painful thud knocking him out from the power that was shot out of the sword. Usagi eyes went wide in horror from what that moron got his body zapped from her freaking birth father sword. She wondered if he knew something about the person who was taking it. He better not die on her for the third time. That would be kinda funny if her father got some sort of attack in against sky for being with his daughter. but that was not the time to be thinking on such things like she was thinking. she knew that he was going to be ok. she knew he was strong and will come back to her. he would not die from a little shock wave of power that weak. well that is what she only hoped. but for now she was going to have to hope and pray on all of this. she needed to do something she had to do this and it was going to be the one who was going to be able to do on her own. but she was going to have to do it when it came down to everything she had to do. but then again this was going to something that she might end up dying on as well. but if it was to save her birth family then so be it. At least they would be freed. If she died they would be able to be told on what she had done. and what she was and what she did to get them out of this prison. Sure she didn't want to die for the fact she would want to meet the people who are her parents. but she could not be sure how this fight would end. How it was going to end for her or any of the others. and most of all her children. She should of made them stay behind. But it seemed that they didn't want any part to be staying behind on this one. They wanted to help as much as they could. Even if it meant they were locked in some sort of prison to stop them from even trying to help the fight.

"What a fool. The Sword, usagi," said thrama

"It killed Sky. Well prince diamond for the third time with. Out prince endymion help this time. Oh, the more reason to destroy it." said belladona

"Ah, my friends and my family , My nightmare come true! I can't do this alone!" cried usagi

"my little one, you're not alone." said daphine

Daphine's mask pops out of usagi necklace and put on her face as she and her elder sister was merged together. It was like her sister was trying to give her the power to continue on. as she felt the power when it came down to her sisters power flowing through her. she knew this was going to be the best way how she was going to be able to win this. plus she already was wounded enough for thing. but then again this was going to be the end of the three old hags who thinked they could fuck with her and then again it was usagi and she was able to end this and that is what she would going to do. she was not going to die she was going to win. She had the strength to do so. How could she of let them get inside of her head. This was something that upsetted her greatly. The last person who was able to do such a thing was endymion. how could she of been so stupid to even let this happen to her again. daphine was here to help her with all of the help she would be able to give her. with the powers she had inside of her. she would be able to do this. well do whatever needed to be done to win all of this. Usagi knew she needed to win she had to bring their birth parents back to where they belonged. Even though it seemed that her sister didn't want her to die either. She was here to help with everyone else. She needed to help save their parents as well. it seemed that is what she was trying to do. but for now she was going to try her best to win. Even if it was going to kill her in the end. She would be happy to know she died for a good cause. So she better get to work. She better to get everything done and over with that she set out to do. she was no coward she was going to see this through until the very end. She would win and bring the people who are her birth parents back so she would be able to meet them finally. Well if she survived this in the end then she would be able to meet them.

"Daphne? Oh, they say only die once, but we'll be happy to make an exception!" chirped lysslis

"You thought you destroyed the Power of sparks and the silver kingdom, but now it will destroy you. Come on, let's do this, Daphne." hissed usagi

"go my little one." ordered daphine

Channels beams of energy at the Witches causing them to flee briefly. Suddenly Mandragora appears right behind usagi and Daphne and strangles them. she was going to make sure they are all going to go to hell this time. while usagi made sure one of her sword spirits was with her. it was a secret weapon she had in her mind before she was coming her. Kenpachi at her side so she was able to open the gates of hell once she was done here. and make sure these three old hags was going to go to the worst part of hell to. and that will be their home for the rest of time. and that was going to be a hard place to escape as well. well sometimes they do have a few that would figure out how to escape the gates of hell. they would have to make sure that they would never ever be able to leave. Lord hades would have to deal with that part when they finally make it there. they have a place right where they should go. As if they have been planning to have this done before anything that could happen. But for now they needed to stop thinking on their current thoughts. And get back to what they came here to do. it was what they needed to do. they needed to make sure they could win this. even though his mistress was in a lot of pain. But she would pull through. He would put all of the hope in her if it was him and her other sailor scouts. They wished to be here as well. but she only chosen one of them to make sure that she had one of them on her. Usagi eyes glowed with power. she was not going to lose she was going to win if it was the last thing she ever would do. she would not lose to these filthy beings who took down something that nearly destroyed them. she would make her birth parents proud of her. she would bring them back to where they belonged and their people as well. and bring their home world back to its former glory. And then toss them evil old bitchs in the gates of hell. she would make sure of what she came here to do. she would come out of here alive. well that is what she hoped to come out as since she knew no one else would let her die. She knew she would come out wounded and maybe needed to feed when she was able to do so. She shook her head mentally knowing that she had to stop thinking so much and get back to the fight. She would have to say this fight was giving her a run for her money. It has been by far the hardest fight she has ever been in. she would not lie about that. but she was not going to tell these old hags that they have been giving her the hardest fight and battle she has ever been in. that would boost their ego and that is not what they needed to do.

"Ah, just in time. Mandragora." said thrama

"Let me give you a hand!" said Mandragora

Other witches merge with Mandragora as well as she started to strangle and stab usagi for even thinking on what she was tying to do. they would kill her for even thinking she was able to win against them. she would die for the blood that flowed through her vains. Usagi was so weak with the place she was in and using so much power to save everyone and purify the evil in riven that was kinda did her in. most of all she was in pain and she lost a lot of blood from being stabbed so many times. and now she was getting strangled from a old hag who fucked fucking bugs of all things. But then again it seemed that people enjoyed to strangle her or stab her or just love to make her suffer. So sure she was used to this sort of thing. But she didn't need bug spunk all over her face when she died. That was something that she would never want to die on. with bug jiz all over her. while daphine snickered on that one. She knew how much her sister was not liking this. It seemed that she was able to feel everything her sister was feeling. and that made her sick to know that this was something she has been feeling for so long. But she would help as much as she was able to do so. she and sailor Uranus looked at each other and shook heads in welcome. while usagi was gasping for air to get free from her hold. not even sailor Saturn poison was helping her to get free. She has tried about anything inside of her to get out of this one. It seemed they wanted her dead as much as the other ones. She would not let them win. She would be the winner. She knew she would be the winner in all of this. she cant let them win. She would never ever let them win against her. she would do what she came here to do. and that is what she was going to do. well after she gets out of the hold she was under and all of the sharp objects that was stabbed inside of her as well. then she would get down to business as much as she was able to do so. She just hoped sky would be ok. she didn't want to die knowing he died for even doing something stupid as he did. Even though she was proud of him for even trying to do what he had done.

"You thought you could defeat the powers of ultimate darkness? Instead, you have doomed everyone you loved to infinite grate by evil... Ah!" hissed madragora

Screams in pain as Sky pierces her with Oritel's Sword from the back. even though it was right through usagi as well. even though her scream of pain was what kinda topped that one off for him. He just hoped she would be ok. and would be there when they were done with all of this. he also hoped that he done the correct thing. Or the right thing to do. he wondered what he done was the correct thing to do. or did it even save what they came here to save. but he knew she was going to be ok. he knew his serenity very well. in more than one way. He knew that she would be there for him when she woke up. But he felt like he done something that gave hope to her. as if he was going to be the reason why her birth parents comes back to their life they should of never been taken from. Channels a beam at Mandragora and Ancestral Witches to destroy them. back as Obsidian is shred to pieces as the gated of hell closed and they are not the forever and not even able to escape since they made sure what part of hell they are going to be in. if they make it out of there the are dammed lucky to do so. but they knew for a fact no one was going to make it out of the area of hell they are going to be at. So it was all up to hades when they finally get to where he was at. Since they would have to be processed through the gates. Then put where they were meant to be at. So they would have some fun when they finally meet the lord of the underworld. He would have his fun making them suffer for all of eternity. And that is what he had planned to do. Usagi passed out from everything and the blood loss and the amount of power she had to use in this fight.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi looked around and wondered what the hell was going on. she wondered where in the world she woke up at. It was like somewhere she didn't even know. she wondered if she died or something. And wondered if they even do what they set out to do. she was about to attack who ever touched her shoulder. Only to see it was only sky who tapped her shoulder with a bright smiled on his face as if he was feeling smug from what he had just done. he had a lot of explaining to do and wondered why in the world she never told her what he had planned to do. Usagi arched a brow at him as if she wanted to know what he was trying to do. Usagi sighed and knew that he had done the correct thing in the end. he seemed to be happy about something. Or was he happy about that he did something he never ever thought he would of never been able to do. she wondered if everyone else was ok. and what would be happening next after what they had done. they even wondered if they won. Or lost they didn't even know if it they were the winners or not. she knew that he was the king now. And that is something she was happy for him about. well he was one in training that is. but it seemed that was enough for the sword for him to use to save them all with. she knew that is what he wanted to tell her. but for now she was just happy to see him there with her. Everyone is returned back to sparks through the portal. Sky returns the Sword to Oritel, Marion appears from it. joker looked at the man who gave him the little princess and he had to say there was nothing special about him. But they could tell they love each other greatly. And as well joker and harley was their oldest friends since their time as king and queen from the first silver kingdom.

"My Marion. Oh, Marion. I missed you so much. It was painful having you so close, but I couldn't touch you." cried oritel

"I know, but, at least, we were together and from now on nothing can tear us apart." cried marien

"Mother! Father!" cried daphine

Usagi was hiding behind kenpachi and guts since she didn't want to be seen yet by her parents. she was ashamed of herself when it came down to all of the things she had done throughout her life. She just didn't know what they would think of her. it seemed that they were happy to even see her sister.. While kepnachi and guts knew how much she was feeling right all had a feeling they would never ever judge her for anything. usagi was afraid of what they are going to be thinking of her. while the king and queen looked to see their one daughter and wondered what in the world what happened to make her look like this. and wondered who in the world saved them in the first place while daphine was just so happy that they are free and not trapped no more that was what she knew her little angel sister was going to be able to do. marine wondered what in the world happened to her one daughter. what in the world made her to look like this in the end. She wondered what happened while they were away. and who was the one who saved them in the end. This was all of the things that was running through their minds. Who was the one who freed them from the prison they were locked away for so long. They needed to know who did this for them. and tell them thank you. And most of all to see their other daughters. Well they would have to say that they knew about one of them. well they all hoped they she would of changed but they had the other feeling that it would never ever happen. Daphine smiled she was just so happy that it all worked out in the end. Now they needed to see their little one. The one who was the reason why this even happened. The king and queen looked around at everyone who was here. and wondered who they all were. As if they were there to be there for someone. Or that they were apart of the battle. Some of them was just so young by the way they look. And some of them looked like they had their blood line flowing through them. in which they were not to far away from that truth on that one.

"Daphne? What happened to you?" asked marien

"More than I can possibly explain, but all that matters now is that you're free and it's all because of our dear usagi." said daphine

guts smirked as kenpachi picker up and nudged her forward. while daphine sighed she understood why usagi was acting the way she was. They remember from the first silver kingdom what endymion did. she knew how much she feared what they would think about her. but they would never ever judge her for all of the stuff she had done in her life. She had to do what she had to do to survive in the end of all of this. and she was one of the many reason why their family is here and now. And their home world is back to its former glory. She pushed all of her power into all of this. when usagi was in front of her birth parents thanks to her dammed sister. Daphine pulled off her glove and placed it over their faced so she would be able to show them everything that happened in her life. When she was done showing them everything in her life. When they finished seeing what she showed them. she looked down in shame and fear of what they would think of her in the end. She was afraid of what they would think of her. she was always would think that way. they looked shocked at who it was before them. while usagi was feeling like she was being judged while she knew this was not her place to be here, while daphine placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know that it was going to be ok. and that they would love her for whatever she had done in her life. but for now she knew that their parents was in shock at who in the world was in front of them, while usagi looked up and blushed from being there in front of her birth parent and hoped they love her. well that is what she would hope for. these people are the ones who gave her life. And hoped they would not turn her away from them. or just tell her that they would hate her and wanted nothing to do with her. she just had to much hope and fear at the same time. but if it is how they would feel about her. she was just happy that they would be free to live their lived and have another child or whatever they wanted to do. she would be happy either way. She just wanted to free them from what they were put through. They didn't even deserve that sort of life. Even though they didn't even know who she was to them. but now they knew who she was. and hope they would love her.

"It can't be." gasped oritel

"My sweet baby daughter! My little moonlight! even though your twin is not here. but I'm happy you are." cried marian

Usagi was in shock from what they had basically just said to her. she was just happy to know that she was loved from her birth parents when it came down to the fact that she was able to be happy with them now. Even though she hoped they would accept her other friends and family as well. most of all she hoped they would love her children. She would hope they would accept them as one of their own, Oritel, Marion and Daphne hug each other. while everyone was happy to see the family was together once more. even though there was a lot to be catched up on. and they had all the time in the world to have that happen. but for now they are just happy to be with each other. joker was grumbling but he knew that he was going to have to share his little girl with the birth parents. But they were old friends from their life when the first silver kingdom was around. and that was going to be hard enough to do. but for now he was going to be happy. while harley dabbed at her eyes this was just so sweet and some of the others are doing the same thing. They were just happy to even see something like this. they have done something that was meant to happen. And happen to the one they all loved most in the world. This was going to be a new start for them all in all of this. Usagi sighed and took in all of the comfort of her birth parents. something she would always wanted to feel from them. sure she had all of the comfort in the world from the people who blood adopted her. they gave her all of the love they could give. And they would always will give all of the love that they had in them. but for now she would have to enjoy this while she has it. And hope it would never ever end. And most of all they loved her for who she is and only for who she was. this was something she was always worried about when she would ever meet them in person. And now that they are freed and was able to enjoy enough others lives together. It was something she even dreamed about. hell she didn't even know if she would of survived during the fight when she was trying to free them. but now here she was alive and well with the people who gave her life. While the scouts stopped bowing to their former king and queen.

* * *

_meanwhile a month later_

there was a mega party going on in the palace to have the return of sparks everyone was all invited and have fun while they are at it. usagi and her parents accepted her for what she was and accepted their heirs she had given. As well proud she took her seat as neo queen serenity. As well killed endymion once and for all. plus they were happy to see their old friends lotor and hagar who is reincarnated as joker and harley. but they have a large family and that was going to take some time to get used to for them that is. Marion and usagi walking down the stairs so they are able to join the party. Tgeir golden crest on their forehead to show that are lunarian royalty. Usagi was looking like the queen that she was born to be. while marian smiled and knew that she was happy that's all she knew and glade about. she knew how much she was afraid of what they would of thought about her when they first met each other. Plus she forgot who there where reincarnated of. But this was what the have been waiting for. they have been waiting for her to come and save them from what they were put through. Bella looked around and was happy to see everything that was back to normal. And now she was going to be able to enjoy her first ball in her palace. The palace she was born in. well second palace she was born in. she was also happy to know that they accepted her children. they all are the heirs of sparks now. If anything ever happened to her. one of her children will take her place as the crown prince and princess of this planet. Or take their seats on the throne of the earth and moon. Plus it was nice to see the accounts again. Usagi smiled thinking that her children was finally having their birth right her and now. They were learning what they needed to learn from the people who are their family by blood. Usagi was just happy to even know that this was even happening now. She was happy to know all her family and friends was here. and her birth family are all family now. So that is something she was super happy on. Usagi looked over to her mother and saw so much of herself inside of her. and knew that she was so much like her mother and father than she even knew. And that made her very happy to even know about. she wanted to be like the people who gave her life. Sure she was not fully like this since she was special in so many ways. She just hoped she would make them proud of her. and be the princess she could be for them. and the heir they always wanted. They knew how much they wished bloom would of changed but they seemed to know that it would of never going to happen. So yeah this was going to be something that came down to the fact that they would watch her from afar or come and see her as a aunt or a uncle.

"You are a very beautiful queen like you were meant to be my moonlight, usagi I'm not pleased with bloom. and that is something I expect. and joker and harley raised you wonderfully just like I thought they would back during our time in the first silver kingdom, but you always be my little girl, my precious daughter with a good heart and a strong will. "said marian

"I dreamed of this moment so many times and now it's finally here!" said usagi

"You know, I have had that very same dream too," said marien

marien took her daughter into her arms. she was so strong and powerful they are just overjoyed to how she ended up. and with the grandkids. but she gifted them with so much and she didn't even know how much. and they knew that one day they would of been freed. but for now she was going to be there for her and be there when she needed it. while oritel came over and wanted to talk to his little one and to see if she would not mind to talk to him. even though she was older than them and it was not weird at all. Usagi looked over to the man who was her birth father and smiled brightly to him to let him know she was happy to even see him. She lost way to much in the battle for this to happen. But it was way worth it in the end. Oritel smiled to the angelic woman that his beautiful daughter came to be. she was so powerful and strong. Something that they wanted to her to be. she was like this in so many ways. And that made him very proud. He was a very proud father to be able to have a daughter like this. he saw so much of her in them and that is something that made him proud until the very end. He had waited for so long to have her here in his arms where she belonged. Sure he was happy to have the people here who had raised her for the person she was today. He wanted to have her more to themselves for a while so they could get to know each other much more. That is something that they wanted to do. even though the others here would be welcomed here since they are family and this is their home as well now. So he hoped they would be happy with them in the royal family of sparks. He just hoped with all hope that his daughter would be happy with them. they wanted to get to know her and all of her heirs as well. since they were heirs to the throne of sparks. She has blessed with so much and that is something they would never ever would not be to ashamed to even brag about. she was their blessing with everything they had in them. but their little angel is their blessing when it came down to their little angel. They all merged together in blood bonds so they were all family. well the ones who are family to their daughter that is. they wanted to be family as well with them so they would be able to have their daughter happy. Plus they are going to be a tad bit greedy for a while. they would be keeping her with them for a while so they could have some much needed time with their little one. They also want to get to know their grandchildren while they were here staying with them. this is their home and hoped they would think that way. Usagi blinked and wondered where her father was. but she did enjoy the feelings of love and warmth being in her mothers arms. Sure she had all of the comfort in the world and love as well from her blood adopted families. It was different when it is in the arms of your birth parents. its like they could take everything away from you. Every worry when it came down to what your birth parents does for you. And she could never ever ask for any other parents in her life time. she loved the people who are her birth parents. she would always love her blood adopted parents forever. but this was something she has been waiting for and now she finally has it. Even though it took a lot of work and research to even get this far to be with her birth parents and have her home world back to its former glory. So all in all she was happy to have what she has now. She has the worlds largest family and that is not a bad thing. It also made her happy to know that they all got along with each other. And that they all accepted each other as family and friends. and most of all her birth parents accept their grandchildren. that was also that made her overjoyed to know about. even though it took a hour for tamaki and draco to warm up to them. but once they did warm up to them. they would happy to even know they were accepted by the people who are their mothers birth parents. and most of all they both along with their siblings knew they would be getting spoiled more and more. It was something they just had a feeling on. but they would welcome all of the spoiling as they could get. And would never ever complain about being spoiled. Usagi closed her eyes and took in all of the warmth and love that her birth mother was giving her to her. she was just happy they are free and here with her and everyone else. Plus they wish to see crystal Tokyo and the moon palace again. Even though they can go to both anytime they wanted.

"Can an old man talk to his daughter for a minute? Or could it be you too busy for me, usagi?" asked oritel

"Dad!" chirped usagi

"You had to grow up without us and since we weren't able to be there for the first part of your life we promise we'll be there for the rest. The only time you remember us is back in the first silver kingdom. well other than what you have gone through. We wished we were able to be there to help you through the hardship of what you had to go through. You even kill endymion finally. It pains us to even know we were not even able to help you when you were saved from all of the times you had to suffer. But we are here now and would never ever want to leave you again. we vow this. we are both proud of you for everything you had done in your life. And most of all we are proud of you for being the fighter and the strong warrior that you are known to be. and most of all you're a survivor. Your just like your mother in both lives and I when it came down to how you do things. And most of all you're a eternalized hero of all realms and worlds. lets just say you blessed us with you grandchildren my darling daughter. You even become queen like we raised you so long ago. You made crystal Tokyo and revived out beloved silver kingdom and moon palace. We know you didn't raise yourself and we're grateful to those who helped you. Now, if you'll excuse us, usagi out little serenity, would you be so kind us to join me for a dance, please? We have an ancient spark's custom for the king must dance with his daughter." said oritel

Usagi hugged her birth father tightly to her. she was just happy he loved her with all he had in him. And would never ever stop loving her from what she was able to tell. When he told her about the custom with the king and his daughter must dance to open the ball. Usagi only smiled brightly up at her father. she always wanted to dance with her birth father so much. And now her dream was coming true. She had danced in balls with her blood adopted fathers and uncles. But she always dreamed to have a father daughter dance at a ball with her birth father. it was one dream she always wanted. And now she was able to have that dream come true now. Oritel lead his beautiful angelic daughter to the dance floor and started to dancing, in her neo queen serenity form. oritel smirked smugly knowing that all of the men was drooling over his daughter. she is the most beautiful woman in the very room. Well other than his wife and his granddaughters. But right now all the men was drooling over his pride and joy. And that is his little one. His little angel. His little princess. Well queen now. he would never ever be ashamed of who she is and what she has done in her life. It showed that she was the warrior she was meant to be. and most of all she was way to much like the both of them. in which he was overjoyed. Oritel smirked at all of the males in his ball room. Then glared at them to make sure they knew that she was not going to be theirs. Even though he accepted her kinds fathers as family. well the ones who are alive and not in the gates of hell for doing things they shouldn't to her. they all knew that she was happy at this moment, and knew that she has been waiting for so log for this moment. And that is something that they are happy to see her happy about. Usagi looked up at her father with sparkling eyes with so much love and happiness in them for her father. oritel smiled with tears in his eyes to see the look what his little one has for him. Oritel looked around only to spot sky looking like he was waiting to dance with his beloved little one. He was happy now endymion was no more and his little moon beam can be with her diamond now. It was odd seeing diamond as sky but he was in his diamond form fir this. He knew that they were soul mates even back in the first silver kingdom. But endymion blinded them to it. They were meant to be back that far. Just like him and his wife. He only smirked and knew that it was sky who was waiting to be with her. she was blessed with the perfect man. and most of all his oldest and dearest friend in the whole worlds and realms son as well. it was not much of a shock to him when he found out. but it was nice to know it was his oldest and dearest friends son who is his usagi soul mate and bonded. but now he was going to enjoy this plus he knew that joker had his turn it was his turn now, he had to live without his daughter for so long and now he have her back. and he wanted to know everything and with the grandkids as well.

"my little angel I think there's someone else who would like to have a dance with you." said oritel

oritel dragged off the woman who was trying to be the biggest bitch in the whole world and realms. Even though amara came to save her former king. But messed up for what she was trying to do when it came down to being inside of their palace. No one ordered his daughter around. so this little whore of a fangirl is not going to like what was going to happen to her. he knew just who to give her to when it came down to making her pay for what she tried to do. and most of all ordered one of the royal family around. so hikaru and karou would be having a play mate for a while. While their wives athenadora and sulpisha watched. he loved his great grandchildren they were fun to watch when they do whatever came to their minds. Sure it took a while when they all first saw their brotherly love act. But in the end they got used to it since they use it to either entertain others. or just use it to creep people out. or they use it as a weapon. It depended on what use they needed to use their act. It also helped that they were half fox demon and bat demon. Amara and makoyo tossed the guard woman to her punishment to hikaru and karou. All they heard was screams when they left the room. So sure they knew that those two was having fun in their own way. But it seemed that they would not the only ones who was going to be enjoying that sort of fun since their siblings and a few of the others joined in on making the girl suffer. Then they are going to lock her away somewhere in the soul society. But now usagi was able to have sometime with sky while she was able to have it. But they would not return the guard to his father. since she did a crime. Well more than one and she was going to pay for the crime in their books. They let him do what he needed to do when it came down to diaspro. They have been trying their best to not act on anything when it came down to that filthy whore. But this time they are going to be taking care of the bitch that was here now in their own way. Even though they wanted to punish diaspro and make her suffer as well. but they knew they would have to wait on that one until the time was correct on it. Sky smiled to his serenity as tamaki handed him the ring box that he been holding on for him. He just hoped that bella would love what he had gotten her. and say yes to him. Well it was close to the engagement but it was something that he wanted to make sure she would have. Well it was the one he wanted to give her back when the first silver kingdom was around. And now he can giveit to her.

"will you be my serenity and only my moon goddess?" purred aky

Usagi eyes went wide from shock from what he had just asked her. sure she knew it was not a marriage proposal. But it was close to one so far. The ring was beautiful from what she was able to see of it. Usagi let her tears fall as she kissed sky deeply to let him know what she was giving him when it came down to the answer she wanted him to know what it was. but the kiss alone was something that would be able to tell him what she was saying. Sky smiled through the kiss and knew that was a yes that she was giving him. he and his usagi left to go to the gardens so they could have more alone time with each other. And enjoy the beautiful night that was not going to be ending anytime soon. sky was just happy that his usagi accepted what he wanted to ask her. Even though it was long overdue. as well he was happy to even know that she loved the ring he had gotten her. even though they are already soul bonded and that was the good thing there. but for now he was going to enjoy this for the night she and him was only them. while everyone was enjoying the ball and they are going to be catching up on lost time. and see how long for joker and oritel fight with each other since they are one and the same on how they thinked it seemed. but for now this was going to be them from the time being. but it seemed like they got along rather well. so they have nothing to worry there when it came down to joker starting a fight with usagi birth father. plus they were old friends since the first silver kingdom. in which he was her blood adopted father. it seemed that everyone seemed to have accepted each other as family. Usagi smiled up to sky as she leaned into his arms. As they both watched the night sky above them. these moments was always nice to have when you were able to have them.

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_chapter 15_

* * *

Usagi turned over in bed from another goodnights rest. she was given leave to spend time with her birth parents. While the crystal palace is being taken care of with luna and artimis. Ann and alan is helping as well along with a few others. so she was able to get to know them better and so they could get to know her better as well. She only knew them from the first silver kingdom. But not their reincarnated lives. Even though both lives has merged together. most of all to get to know their grandchildren well as well. Usagi smiled she was happy with the time she has spent with her birth parents. even her other friends and family comes and go when they wanted to. The scouts are overjoyed to see their former king and queen. The starlights are overjoyed to meet the former king and queen of the silver kingdom. She gotten to know them rather well from the times they have talked with each other. And they know her well as well. even though they know all of her memories when it came down to them seeing everything that ever happened to her in her lifetime. Tamaki and draco was trying to spend time with their soul mates soi and catzi. In which she was proud of them to even be doing that. Usagi smiled as she jumped out of her bed and made her way over to diana who was basically snoozing like there was no tomorrow. She smirked and wondered if she was getting to spoiled anymore. Luna and artimis wanted her to come with them. Their daughter needed to learn how to be like them. But it seemed that the moon cat was happy with her life. Usagi rolled her eyes when diana didn't even want to wake up. She was like her mother and father when it came down to sleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. You can't just spend all day doing nothing." chirped usagi

Usagi poked at diana for a while to see if she would even budge. By diana opened her eye and rolled it as if telling her to fuck off I'm trying to sleep. She is like her mother and father when it came down to sleep. Usagi sighed she was happy for the little house that was in her chambers she put a silencing charm on it so they could do their mating without anyone hearing. Well the same design her parents had back in the first silver kingdom. Usagi sighed and picked up the tiny moon cat and ran over to her window. As she opened them up to let all the lovely bright light that was going to shine into the room. The room was designed after her room in the moon palace. she knew that amara and micharu along with minako and rei was out and about somewhere. Since they are here to hang out for a while with their queen,leader and friend. but for now she was going to see what she had to do today. Its been a very long time since she was able to do anything like this. Since she runs her kingdom and school and battles. And endymion for the moon how long that lasted. Well since the first silver kingdom. And as well her children. So this was the first time she has ever been able to enjoy some sort of life for a while. well until she gets bored of it. Or another fight would come and would be needing of her services. But she knew she would never ever get bored of this life though. So that was going to be off the list. she was just feeling at home with her birth parents. she couldn't even get enough of the love they have been giving her. sure she had a lot of comforting and love from her blood adopted family. But the feelings of what she gets when she feels it from her birth mother and father. it felt like nothing in the world would get her. or come after her. but she knew that it would in the end. But it was nice to take all what she was able to do so while she was able to do what she wanted. and most of all with her being on her home world. It felt like home to her in so many ways as if it was meant for her to be there. well it was her home after all she was born here. even her homes back home felt like him. But this place felt more like home to her. but she would always love all of her other homes even if her home world is back. she missed home that she grew up in. but this was also home to her she was born here. plus she was even more so of a savior now since she saved her home world. The bell rings. The maids enter.

"Good morning!"

"Princess! Sorry my queen!"

"Are you ready for another day of laboratory? Today you'll try on winter wardrobe."

Usagi blinked at how happy go lucky these maids are. They are like their own group of rei and minako. And that is something that is starting to creep her out from what they were about to do. Snot even in the crystal palace that this didn't happen. Not even back in the first silver kingdom. This was something she should of took off running from. Usagi guessing in their books in this place princess usagi Barbie to get new cloths for the winter. And formal ones as well. so she just learned to deal with it the best as she was able to do so. It seemed all of her friends and family has loads and loads of business that been going on all over the place since they all entered here. that is wonderful that is even happening. They also have load and loads more places that was going to be needed around. and it seemed people are rather overjoyed on what they were even able to enjoy. and now with stella on board with the rest of fashion lovers. She knew that her mother and father back home would love her to not be rude and deal with what she had do to when it came down to what she was needed to be done with herself in her royal duty's. even when she lived back in the first silver kingdom. And her kingdom. plus she knew her mother would be happy to see what she was going to be put in as well. she got her fashion sense from her mother. she just hoped what they put her in was not going to be something hidous. But she would give it a try as much as she was able to do so. She wont be rude to the people who was trying their best to put her in something that would fit her role as princess of sparks. Not neo queen serenity or sailor cosmos. In her own mind she didn't really give a damn what she put on or not.

"Really? Already?" asked usagi

"Yes already. The palace tailor needs to adjust all fifty-six of your dresses. You don't want to end up like the Duchess of Ireland, do you? Of course you don't. She wore the same hair clip for two gala receptions!"

the much more bigger maid pushed usagi over to the table so they could get her ready for the day. while usagi eye twitched in annoyance from being molested by her maids at this point in time. None of her staff do this to her in her crystal or moon palace. Not even the first moon palace when the first silver kingdom was around. why couldn't they come around at a normal time. it was to freaking early to be happy go lucky. Sure it was nice to see people like this are even around. well besides minako. but when it was the ass crack of dawn them it was not the brightest thing to come around someone like her who don't do well with happy go lucky in the ass crack of dawn. But she was not going to be mean or rude. They were nice ladies so she was going to be on her best behavior when it came down to them doing what they think they were doing. plus it was their job as well. but she was doing this for her birth parents it seemed they enjoyed to spoil her to no ends. In which it was something she would of expected. But she was not going to complain about what they were doing. it makes them happy that is all that mattered to her. but for now, it's bad enough that her blood adopted ones who spoiled her already. she sighed and knew harley was like this and she was used to it. but her mother was not this way when she forced her to do stuff like this. but for now it was to please them and to make them think she was going to enjoy this or not. She knew how much her parents was happy to have her home with them. it would be hard for them when she would have to leave and go and do what she needed to do.

"Gala receptions!"

"Um thank you but there's no need for all of this... Really... " chirped usagi

Usagi growled and gotten out of their hold. She felt like they were smothering her from the amount of personal space she had left. She hated when they came in and molested her like this. the things she does to make her parents happy. and she knew that she was able to dress properly for such events. she was not raised under a freaking bridge for the love of the moon. But she was able let her royal Crest show here like se did in her kingdom. she sighed and knew they mean well. while amara shook her head at the maids they have not learned their lesson the last time they tried to do this with her kaneko. her kaneko used mars fire on them and made them run around screaming until she made her stop. and that was not a bad thing when it came down to his lady. she was a strong willed lady from all of the crap she suffered through to become neo queen serenity. Well a lot of their friends and family seemed to be getting a lot of business since they started in this realm.

"A princess is always in need of handmaids, are the rules. Here we go, dress number one. Off with the night gown."

Amara and rei eyes bugged out when they all ganged up on his poor poor queen,leader and friend all at once. Sure she knew her kaneko has a wonderful body. Even though she didn't even think that. she thought she was ugly from all of her markings on her mostly the cursed markings. she knew how beautiful her kaneko was and yes she has dreams and thought of her in such a way. And yes she still does when she was able to. But she knew she should have some privacy since this was really going to kill a lot of her pride from what they were doing to her poor kaneko. hell they should be happy they are even alive for even trying to do this to her. well the ganging up part was the thing that had her worried. But amara knew she had a lot of restraint so amara knew she would not harm her maids for even trying to do this. but it would not be long before she cracks from what was going on with the maids that was assigned to her. Amara sighed and walked out of the room to give her some sort of modesty since she was going to be freak out sooner or later. but then again they might get away with this and come out unharmed. She was trying her best to make sure she didn't kill them. But he just hope they would be light with her soon. Because amara didn't even know how much longer before she will snap on them all. or toss them out of her room. He made the diana follow amara so their usagi would be able to have some sort of privacy as much as they could give her at this point in time. Amara felt sorry for her for what they are doing to her. and hope this would go quickly as possible. these maid needed to learn a thing or two on how they try to handle their princess. because they are not doing a very good job at it right now. they all will end up dead sooner or later. They also need to make sure they start feeling what she was projecting. Or stop ignoring it if that is the case. Because that is a dangerous thing if you ignore when a empath projecting things they are feeling. and most of all listen and feel what the empath was feeling and projecting out it was the safest thing to do.

"Oh, I'm so excited. Here we have a night gown with Unsure words cloud dream and a dash of mystery."

"Where did theses slippers come from? Let's toss these. The feet of a princess deserves top Unsure words treatment. There, perfect fit!"

the maids started to toss things here and there that they thought that was not good enough for her station. Usagi eye twitched in annoyance from what they are doing to the things she was wearing. Those where her most favorite pare of slippers and night clothing. Hell she hated to see if they walked in on her when she felt like sleeping in the nude. In which she has not done in a very long time since she had tamaki and draco with her during their healing. In which there was a very long road ahead of them still. But they were getting there slowly. they took off the things that minako made for her and only her. she would have to ask her to make her some more of what they basically took from her. she knew that the scout of love and beauty would end up going to kick some ass if she had heard what they had just said about her things she made. but usagi was going to keep it to herself for her better judgment and to have no one to get murdered. she knew minako and the others well enough. even rei was evil enough to use their powers to kick their ass for even insulting her. Usagi sighed and hated her life sometimes when it came down to things like this. she snapped her fingers to the things they tossed off of her and repaired it with her magic. Usagi sighed and snapped her finished and magically put it back into her closet so she was able to put it back on later. Well if she was going to be in the mood to put that back on tonight. when they finished finally they pushed usagi over to the mirror so she was able to see herself in the dress she was put in. they had to say it fits her rather well. This was something they thought she would think as well. well it was something they would hope that she would like. They knew she was not fond of how they do things. They felt it when she projected. that makes them very happy to know that she was finally accepting herself here even though she was already raised to be a princess through the lunarian race. And that is something they were happy on that she fell into another royal family hands to raise her.

"How beautiful! Oh!" said usagi

"Breakfast is ready to serve! A well-balanced diet is vital!"

Usagi arched a brow they are over doing it again. it was getting on her freaking nerves on how they did things. She wanted them to leave her alone sometimes. But it seemed that they think they should ignore on what she was feeling. but she did dread what she was going to be fed from them. why cant they just give her some normal food and her normal glass of juice. But it seemed that she was not going to like what they have planned for her. she also had a feeling that it was not going to yummy by the stink coming from that trey. It smelled like some odd form of fish. Whatever it was on that trey was still alive. or whatever the live thing that they were trying to feed her. she had a feeling there was something that was alive from the heart beat that she was hearing. the one maid wanted to make sure that she had the best of the palace will offer. Even though they might have to force her to eat what they were about to feed her. she would have to learn how to eat it since it was good for her. it helped her with a lot of things. Most of all with her skin it would make it nice and smooth. Even though this would be a shocker for her when it came down to what she was about to eat. but this was something they changed. They wanted to have their princess to try something she would never ever think of trying or even eating. So this was their one shot in trying to get her to eat this. even her sister ate stuff like this, even though she hated doing it when they were forcing her to eat the live fish. But she sooner or later gotten used to the taste and just dealt with the fish they fed to her then fed her other food after that. they just wanted to make sure they had the best of the best. Even the queen tried her best to do what she can when it came down to the food like this. but she ate it to please them when it came down to the live fish that should helped with loads of things. But for now it with the princess turn to try this.

"What a treat we have today. Lighting fish from the Lost island. Eating it raw does wonders for your skin."

"And your hair."

"It makes the princess even more beautiful."

Usagi eyes went wide and wondering what the fuck was wrong with these maids. They were going to be feeding her a living fish. they had a freaking gold fish that was alive shoved right into her freaking mouth. she was going to vomit from the mere thought of a live fish inside of her mouth. As well the taste was not even the greatest. This was not something she find appealing. And not the best of ideas in the whole worlds and realms. And she was not thinking it lightly on what she was feeling. she was feeling it move and wiggle inside of her mouth. Usagi flash out of there while they are off into their own little world. Well on one of their little rants that they seemed to like to do when they think she was listening to them on their little ranting and ravings. well she needed to find the nearest bathroom for one and then save the poor little fishy from her eating it. she was not going to eat something alive. they didn't even think they was able to see her leave as they looked around to see if they could see where she had run off to. they had to finish what they had to do with the princess. she wondered if they fed this to her sister and her mother. if they did why the hell they never ever gave her the warning to what they were feeding to her. this was something that they should of warned her on before they started to feed her. Usagi groaned felt like she was going to barf inside of her mouth. But she didn't want to barf all over the poor poor little fishy. She was at least going to give that poor fish something she didn't think she would want to happen to her.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi finally got the fish out of her mother and into her hands so she was able to get it to some form of water so it would be able to live on. or not be tried to get taken to be eaten again. she sighed and wondered what the hell was wrong with those maids to feed people something like this. not even when you eat sushi they don't even make you eat live things. Maybe raw stuff that is close enough to that. but nothing never ever alive. Usagi grumbled about stupid maids who needed to learn a thing or to from shima or someone else like shima. she was for tamaki and shizou and all of their other siblings. But she was very good at what she does. she cursed the day those three maids had been freaking born. Usagi groaned and wanted to barf from what she was feeling right now. That taste was awful. She didn't even realize her mother and father was even near her at this point in time. she was about to pass them without even saying hello. Or in her case right now barf and say hello. So if she did say hello she just hoped no barf would come out while doing so. It seemed they were worried about her from the looks of it. Did she look that bad from the fact she was going to barf soon.

"usagi?" asked mariam

"Hi mommy! Hi daddy! Can't stop! I have to free my breakfast!" grumbled usagi

mariam and oritel arched a brow at their daughter and wondered what in the world she meant by free her breakfast. they watched their daughter rush away in a flash and knew she was running away from her maids again. even though Mariam knew what her daughter meant now. She felt for her and needed to teach her a way around it to make sure that the maids would leave her alone with it came to the eating a live fish type of thing. they would have to hunt down amara and the other scouts that was here and see what they knew. they are still sad that bloom turned the way that she did. But elders figured it out when she was born. They knew how much usagi tried to save her from what was inside of her. even though she would never ever want for nothing. Thry knew the silver crystal would of not worked. Because they tried themselves. most of all she would try to help out as much as she was able to do so. Even the people who adopted her is now her parents through blood adoption. And their oldest friends back in the first silver kingdom. But she would have protection since the people who are her parents has powers. Most of all that she would never ever be able to have any form of power. Usagi made sure of that when she placed whatever spell with the silver crystal to place a seal on her to make sure of that. in which they are happy to know that she put a lot of love and care in what she does for the ones she loved most. Even though they would be able to see her. but they would have be known as a aunt or a uncle. In which they were more than happy about doing something like that. at least they would be able to see her and be in front of their one daughter who would never know who they were to her. even if it was for the better of all the realms and worlds around. they snapped out of their thoughts when the maids rushed over to them as if they would know where their daughter would have gone off to. And maybe see if they seen usagi so they could finish what they had to do. plus they are not even close to being done just yet.

"Your Majesty! Your Highness! Forgive us, please. But the princess is... is..."

"I think she went that way." said oritel

The maids run to the wrong path to where their daughter had gone off to. Oritel and Mariam giggle from making the maids run the other way where their daughter was not at. and they knew their daughter was the way they wished she would turned out. she was a head strong woman just like her mother. even though joker and oritel has their moments on things they didn't agree one. Just like back in the first silver kingdom. sure they knew usagi was their daughter since they did a blood adoption on her. oritel had to say his daughter has given them a rather large family. but they need to give her the new gift they had gotten for her. they would let her have her time alone to get over the whole fish thing. And feed as well they knew she has not fed yet this morning from how dark her eyes was. so they hoped she would still have capsules hid where she had them hid. But for now they needed to go and prepare the gift for their daughter. sure they have been spoiling her like there was no tomorrow. But it was what they wanted to do. she was their daughter so they wanted to spoil her with everything they were able to spoil her with. Most of all they have been spoiling their grandchildren. Usagi has blessed them with everything she has given to them. and most of all she was their blessing in so many ways. She had freed them from their dark prison. Free them from the life they would have to have lived if they were never freed. And now here they were free with their home world back to its former glory. And most of all their daughter has given them so much. And it was the most rewarding thing that could ever want. They have a large family and most of all the best daughter in the whole world. Well daphine is the best daughter in the world as well. but they would forever be grateful to their daughter for saving them. and that is something she already knew when she was here.

* * *

_meanwhile with usagi _

usagi rushed into a room that looked like a pond or something that would be good enough for the little fish to live in. she dropped the fish into the water so it was safe and sound and hope no one would try and take it from its new home. She would make sure of that. as it popped up as if it was saying thank you to her for not eating it and saving it as well setting it free. Usagi smiled and tapped its head to let it know that it would be ok and live on with its life. She sat down and knew that she was going to have to get used to this sort of thing. this was what she was born into.. but they smother way to much and it was annoying. she sighed and knew she would have to go back sooner or later. until her elder sister voice was echoing through the area she was at. Usagi smiled and knew this made her day, The fish jumps out to thank her again. she knew how happy the little guy was. and that is something that made her super happy on. she just wished she would be able to talk to her sister when it came down to things like this. she wondered if she had to deal with the same thing she had to deal with. Orange lights appears and become Daphne. Usagi only snickered on how her sister was doing this. she must of known that she wanted to speak to her. in which was not such a bad thing. She just wondered how she knew sometimes. But in the end she was just happy to even see her right now. It was something that she wanted at this point in time. daphine smiled to her little one and wondered how she has been doing. she wondered how she has been adapting with their parents. she knew how nervous she was when she met them. but she seemed comfortable after she knew that they would love her with everything they had inside of them,

"Hello, usagi." chirped daphne

"Hello big sis. Nice entrance. Impressed." chirped usagi

"Did I scare you?" asked daphine

Daphne seen her sister arch a brow at her and knew she was showing her that she was not affected by what she tried to do. but then again her sister has seen her fair share of things so what else was new there. but she would up that bloom would come around and change one of these days. but for now that was all hope. but usagi was here and that is what they are happy about. and the other thing that she had given them a rather large odd ball family. and they are something to be blessed over. but she wondered what gotten her down for. it seemed like something was going on when it came down to her little one looking the way she was. she knew for one thing that she had just fed. But the dress suited her from the looks of it. But she don't think it was about the dress. Usagi sighed and not sure where she should start when it came down to everything that she wanted to say right now. Most of all she wanted to rant and rave about the maids that like to stalk you when you want to just get away from them. and as well them feeding you a fish that was still alive. that was something she was not to happy on. but it seemed she made the little fish she saved happy. Well she would be happy if she didn't get eaten as well. daphine smiled kindly to her sister to let her know that she was going to be ok. and that she would always be there for her when she needed her. and she felt the deep need for her to be here. so now she was here and to see what she was in need of. Maybe she could see their parents while she was here as well since she didn't get the time to do so as much as she wanted to. So she was going to try and fit it in while she was here.

"Well of course you did. Without you, life here at the palace would be so boring." chirped usagi

"What were you running from little one?" asked daphine

Usagi scowled from what she had just asked her, she was not running away from the stalker maids as she liked to call them. or hiding from them either. She just needed to save something and set it free. And as well to have some form of piece and quite while she was able to get it. she remembered all those pure evil maids they are just getting on her nerves. She was just happy she has not even blown something up just yet. this was something that she was known to do when she was stressed or annoyance or pissed off. Or murderous. daphine floated over to her sister and wondered what was going on. they are just sooooo evil and to happy go lucky in the morning. hell its bad when they make her blood adopted fathers run for their lives. At least there was a palace for that matter. She knew what her sister was able to do when she was in this state. And most of all that she has not fed in three days. So she was needed of that feeding. Bella sighed in annoyance and not sure what she would able to say. Its just that everything needed to calm down for her. its just being smothered was not something she enjoyed having happen to her. and the maids here are well known to be stalkerish and smoothing and don't even know what personal space was. she sighed and trying to figure out how to explain what she was feeling. other than she was overwhelmed and didn't know what to think at this point in time.

"Everyone here just... boss me around. its just pure evil when you have maids are to happy go lucky in the morning," grumbled usagi

"Mom and dad, too?" asked daphine

daphine looked at her sister and knew that she didn't like maids like this, hell she didn't like it either when she had it happen to her when she lived here. she sighed and felt for sister. Hell she was very overwhelmed when it came down to how she looked. But for now she was trying to figure out what else was going on. Usagi sighed their parents was doing well enough. She was enjoying that part way to much. She loved the time she have with them. its just those dammed maids who was the reason why she was feeling the way she was. She just never ever tell anyone why she comes and goes like she does. but for now she was going to try and tell her sister what she was feeling as much as she was able to do so. She wondered if it was just the way they were. Or how they were trained or something. But she was only able to handle so much when it came down to the happy go lucky people. And the people who don't know how to give some form of personal space. She was just happy she didn't even blow up the palace or anything like that. but for now she was going to try and calm down. she knew her sister was a good person to help her with that sort of thing. Since she has helped her so much since she has come here. and that she was going to be forever grateful to her sister for even doing that for her. she knew how much her sister loved her. and was protective over her. and that is something she was going forever grateful to her about and love her as much as she loved everyone else in her friends and family.

"No. Not them. They're fantastic. It's just the rules. The fifty-six dresses. The fish that is good for your skin..." ranted usagi

"And your hair..." said daphine

"It makes the princesses even more beautiful!" chirped usagi and daphine

Usagi and daphine laughed their asses off on that one. it seemed that her big sister had the same thing as well. she would have to ask her mother if she has to deal with the same thing that she does. or have to eat the same thing she does. and if so how would be able hide it from the stalker maids that she was not going to eat it. but it was going to be a cold day in hell she was going to eat a fish that is alive. while daphine knew that her sister would never of ate the fish. she never did either but for now she knew that her sister had a lot of things that she had to go on. and to think about. but for now this was all she was able to do. she was going to be there for her sister either way. and how ever she was able to. Usagi sighed and knew that she would have to go back soon, but it was nice to have sometimes away for the time being. this was something that she needed right now. She didn't feel like used the gates so she could go to her crystal palace or even the moon palace. She just wanted to have some form of peace and quite for a while. and maybe have a nice chat with her sister. in which she all got in one day. But she wanted to have more time with her sister. So she was going to take what time she had with her sister right now. Dpahine smiled and knew she was trying to get more time with her. and that is something she understood a lot.

"Trust me. It tastes horrible." said daphine

"I don't even want to know. we maybe a lunarian. but i would never eat something that was alive. And what do you think about all this princess stuff? I maybe queen of the silver kingdom now. But honestly when I learn the stuff about being a princess from joker it was not bad. Or our past n the silver kingdom. but this is pure evil.." grumbled usagi

Usagi went over to the pool and kneeled down and felt sorry for that fish. she would never ever eat something that cute. daphine felt for her sister. and knew she was used to a different up bringing to be a princess. and that was the best thing for her, if she didn't she would of never ever have been able to get through what she had to go through, she was born a warrior and that is what she was going to be always. They all are born a warrior in the silver kingdom. but for now she was going to be there to give her what she was able to give her, and the comfort that a sister was able to give her sister. she checked on bloom from time to time. and she sadly was ashamed but she knew she would come around sooner or later. She just needed this time for herself. But she knew she would have to go back to see what her parents was up to today. But for now she was going to try her best when it came down to how she was going to have to deal with her stalker maids. Maybe she could talk to her mother to see if she could get her to calm her down enough. Hell they even scared poor tamaki and draco. even hikaru and karou and that is something that is rare to even happen. Even her blood adopted father was afraid of her maids. Even though that is funny as hell to even know that could even happen. But for now she was going to enjoy this time she has with her sister. It not often they get these moments with each other. And not often she even gets a ounce of peace and quite. She would have to make this place her special place since it was peaceful and she would be able to meet up with her sister as well. and maybe she could use it as a gate room as well. but that could be for another time to think on. but she would like to use this room for something. But for now she would use it as her quite place. a place she could have a meeting with her sister. She would have to say daphine would have to agree with her on that one as well. she knew she has been looking for placed while she was here to have their little chit chats. Daphine looked around and wondered what part of the palace they were in. but it seemed that it would be wonderful place for them to meet up at, maybe the little fish she freed to have a life and not to be eaten from her. Usagi sighed in relief that she was able to save its life.

"You'll get used to it in no time, my little one. i know it is much different from what king lotor raised you up to be. Or lord crowley has raised with aziraphale. Or our lives back in the first silver kingdom. but they did raise you to be a princess i know that for sure. And now your queen of our lost kingdom that yu brought back. Tge silver kingdom is strong and wonderful again. Plus this kingdom as well.." said daphine

Usagi only snorted to that one. Her sister was stating the obvious. Its just that joker and crowley and aziraphale raised her up to be what she is. she knew she was going to have to get used to this sooner or later. but for now she was going to try her best and get along with the maids. and she knew her parents understood and would try to talk to them. Since they are not like the ones back in the crystal palace and moon palace. she just never ever thought she would have all of this when it came down to her birth family. sure she loved all of her blood adopted family with all her heart and soul. Even with her blood sister she was happy even being around. her it was like some form of comfort she was able to get from them. sure she got loads of comfort and love from the people who blood adopted her. but when it came down to her birth parents and her blood sister. She just knew there was something just right about it. And she would never ever ask for anyone else to be that to her. she would never ask for anyone else to be her blood adopted family. or for her birth family. she was just happy all around with everything she has. She basically has it all when it came down to things she looked back on. daphine smiled she liked it when she was able to see her sister happy. She knew that their mother would teach her like she did with her when it came down to the whole fish thing. She knew that she would catch one rather quickly. But for now she wanted to see what else she needed before she takes off. Because she knew their parents would be coming to look for her sooner or later. Bella sighed and not sure what else to talk about. she knew she was trying to make this last longer. But it seemed that she could not even come up with anything else that would make her hide longer. she might as well finish this up and go and hunt down her parents. she knew that they wanted to talk to her this morning. She just didn't know what it was just yet. she hoped it was nothing bad when it came down to how she thought.

"Now, how about some good news? You do have some good news, right?" asked daphine

"Oh yeah. Did I ever tell you about the rose petals massage?" asked usagi

Usagi saw that she didn't know about that story. So she was in for a real treat it seemed that she would be able to make this last a bit longer than she wanted. And she was going to make sure she does make it last longer. this one was a long story. So she was hoping she liked what she was able to tell her. so usagi went into a story about the petals that Lucius basically came up with when it came down to how he loved the flair for the dramatics well then she found out he was Loki just like draco father was Loki. He was those two people because of punishment. But she was happy for the punishments. that is why she liked spirit and oswald. But thor and Griffith was interesting. daphine was listening like she always did when her sister told stories. She did love it when she was able to hear the stories of all of the things she had done. and the others as well. it was something that she have come to enjoy greatly. she knew that she would have to go and eat soon. And as well find their parents. she knew that they enjoyed to have their time with her during the day. So she knew she would have to go and find them soon and eat as well. she knew she has fed since she forgot to do it for like three days. Plus she was not going to be able to hide all day all day. but then again this was something she knew her sister was known to do when she gets like this. and it was understandable that she does something like this instead of blowing up the place. well unless you knew her well enjoy that sort of thing. Even though it was her sister favorite way of dealing with things. that was something that many was able to say. Or the ones who was still alive who could be able to tell the stories of what she was able to do. but she knew that she was able to make herself not even known to no one around her. But for now she thinks she was ready to go back and deal with things. Hell she lost count on how many times she hid from the stalker maids. And it seemed now her sister was taking up that role. It was just funny to even think how alike that she and her sister are. Well to a point that is. she just knew they have a lot that was the same when it came down to being them. daphine smiled at her thoughts. But she hugged her sister and made sure she left before she left herself.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

oritel and marien went looking for their little one. Their little moonlight. they wanted to show her one of her newer gifts she had gotten her. they knew she was hiding from the maids again. and that is understandable. They can come on a little strong. He made sure that they had a nice talk with them to make sure they cooled down when it came down to their daughter. even made poor tamaki run out screaming. Well other than hikaru and karou thinking they would be molested when it came down to them being attacked by the maids. But they finally found their usagi sitting on a ledge of one of the windows. It seemed that was something she enjoyed to do when she wanted to either think. Or just cool down from being annoyed or pissed off. And in which they would rather her do this instead of blowing up the place. even though they have done that themselves when it came down to the things they have done to calm themselves down. they both sighed in relief and wondered what had happened to her, then again they are not sure her power and how she was able to drop it to about nothing so she was not able to be found. only the ones who knew her well enough was able to hunt her down. lucky they knew where to look when she was like this. so they were happy to finally found the right spot where she was. now they needed to bring her with them so they would be able to give her what they have been wanting to give her all day. Even though they knew she had a talk with daphine since she came to them to tell them that she talked to her sister. In which they were happy that they still stay in contact. But for now she was found and that is something they are happy about. they just hoped that she would love the gift they have gotten for her. it was something they didn't know if she would like or not. But it was worth it to see her face. That want to make sure she had everything she could ever want in life. As well spoil her to death. Even their grandchildren they spoil them to death as well. in which it seemed they enjoy having happen. But most of all they love to do this with their little one when they were able to do so. Since she gets annoyed at them sometimes when they do stuff like this. but it seemed she finally given up and let them do what they wanted to do. since it showed her that it made them happy to do something like this for her.

"usagi where have you been?" asked oritel

"Um, I was just with Daphne." said usagi

"There is something we want to show you." said marien

Usagi blinked and tilted her head to the side and wondered what in the world they are going to be showing her. or be giving her this time. sure she has given up on the whole thing when they spoil her. it was something that still annoyed her to no ends. But she saw how happy they were when they were doing that sort of thing. So she just takes what they do as a good thing. And enjoy the love and happiness they gives her. and most of all the joyous looks they have on their faces when it came down to them when they give her stuff. Or spoil her as well. so she just let them do what they wanted since it make them happy. Plus she was hoping it was not going to be those maids again. she was just not in the mood right now when it came down to dealing with the stalker treo. she was going to bolt and open a the time gates if it was that. she would rather deal with the spoiling than the stalker treo. while oritel knew his daughter well enough. Well knew her as much as they could so far from the time they had together. In which they have all of the time in the world now since they were back. Well she is the reason why they were back here with her now. But he knew she was thinking about the maids again, well in her terms how she explained them the stalker treo who don't know what personal space is. he had to say this was a record on how long she was hidden from them this time. he sighed he would have to ask joker and crowley and as well aziraphale to help him with finding their daughter power when she was hiding. since he was told she was able to drop it down to next to nothing. but wither way he knew she mostly used it for missions and stuff like that. But when she didn't want to be found it was not the easiest thing in the world. So he needed some form of help from the others when they needed to find her when she was in this sort of mood. And hoped they would be able to help them in some way since it would make things way easier to find her when they needed to find her when they needed her for something. Sure they knew that she needed sometime to herself when it came down to how she handled somethings. But it would be nice for her to lean on them when it came down to how she handled stuff. She did that back in the first silver kingdom. Sure se has been through way more than in the first silver kingdom. Plus it was were endymion started doing what he did. And killed diamond the first time around. Sure she was still getting used to them when it came down to them being just brought back into her life. But they knew she would come to them if she needed them for any form of comfort. Well it was something that she would do sooner or later. But they would not push her since they were warned to not push her when she was not ready to do something. It never ends well or she would get freaked out from it. So they would let her do things when she was ready to do them. either way they were happy she was even here with them in the first place. spending time with them. even getting to know them. so they were happy to get what they could get right now.

"It's a surprise. So close your eyes, alright?" asked oritel

usagi groaned and had a feeling that what it was. the joyful look on their faces was something that kinda put it out in the open, so she only rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance when it came down to how they try to give gifts and not hide the looks they have when they wanted to give her something. But she did this for them since she loved to see the joyful look on their faces and in their eyes. So she did what she was told and was directed by her father to make sure she didn't face plant while they were taking her to whatever they gotten her this time. all she knew they were taking her to the gardens from where she was thinking that is where they are going to be taking her. even though it was a while guess to what she was thinking on where the surprise is right now. while oritel covered her eyes to make sure she didn't peak. And started to guided her to where he needed to go. She remembered them doing this in the first silver kingdom. It was fun when that that time. But she will act like she did back in the days of happiness of the first silver kingdom. And the dawn of the silver kingdom that she rules over. But they just hoped that she would like what they gotten her. while marian was all giddy about what they had gotten for their usagi, plus they gotten one for each other their grandkids as well. so she knew they are happy since they seemed to enjoy this sort of thing that they do for them. so that made them even more happy when they were able to see the joy all over their faces when it came down to the fact they were able to see something like that each time. they stopped the brotherly love thing in which was funny as hell to watch. but it creeped out people they didn't want around them. and loki was just being loki the same guy they have gotten used to. Thor was being thor as well.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi sighed and was wondering what is taking so long to get her to whatever they have gotten her this time. she was wondering if they gotten lost or forgotten where the gift they have gotten her was at. But she would play along with them and see what it was when they finally get to where she needed to go. Lucky her father was leading her to where she needed to go. she hated to be reminded about when she had to be half blind. While oritel and marien just hoped she would love what they had gotten for her. since harley kinda helped them get it for her. Sure she has halios but he remained in his human for now than turning into his horse form. since it was something she was going to get her in the first place and just found something way better than what she was going to get her, but now they did it and now they just happened she would love what they have gotten for her, but for now they had to lead her while they made sure she didn't face plant or anything like that. Usagi grumbled something they didn't understand but they had to say it must of been something insulting. But it seemed that she was more relieved when she finally was made to stop. Oritel sighed as he waved his hand to the person who would be taking care of the gift while he was in the stables. when he finally came back and left the gift where they wanted it. They just took a deep breath and hoped with all hope she would love the gift that they have gotten for her. this was something they would always be like when the get something for usagi and her children. they just wanted to make sure they have all of the best things that they could buy and get for them. and most of all to show their status of royals on sparks. And in this silver kingdom. It was their birth right and they were doing wonderfully when it came down to how they liked what was going on. even though it annoyed the hell out of their usagi. but it seemed she finally has accepted what they. And knew that it made them happy to see her take what they get for her. so that is a good improvement when It came down to things. Now they needed to get her to relay on them when she needed something. Or some form of comfort when she was in need of it. But they would let her come to them when she was ready for something like that.

"We're almost there. Alright usagi, open your eyes." chirped oritel

Usagi sighed and knew she might as well get it done and over with. When she opened her eyed only to look and seen the most beautiful horse she had ever seen in her life. well beside helios that is. but she had to say the horse was a lovely one. while she squealing like a catholic school girl who just got something she wanted. while oritel and mairen took it that she loved the horse. while usagi smiled brightly from what she they have gotten her. she wondered who in the world was the one who thought of this gift. But she loved what she was seeing. she was super happy with this gift she had gotten from them. sure they have gotten her loads and loads of wonderful and nice gifts. But this was by far the best gift she has ever gotten so far. Plus it made her mood a lot more better than what it was this morning. Even though she had to stop herself from blowing up the palace once again. in which was not the easiest thing in the world to do when it came down to her powers Plus the gift was also making her forget all about those stupid stalker maids that live to annoy the hell out of her. and molest her whenever they are able to do so. and as well what they tried to make her eat that poor poor fishy. she felt bad for the poor little thing. But now it has a new home. It also seemed to be grateful to her when it came down to her saving its life from the fate those maids was trying to give it. But she could see how happy that her parents was when they saw how happy she looked when she saw the gift they had gotten her this time. it seemed they put a lot of thought in on what they got her this time.

"Mommy! Daddy! Thank you! She is beautiful!" chirped usagi

Usagi rushed over to her mother and father to show them how happy she was with the new gift she had gotten from them. as she kissed her mother and father along with giving them the worlds best bear hug. She also wanted to let them know that she loved the horse. she knew that this was going to be the best ride of her life. She wondered if they thought of this one themselves or they had help with it. She would have to think on that one later. But it seemed that her mother and father was overjoyed when they saw how she reacted to the gift. In which that makes her very happy to even know that they are happy as well. they try so hard to spoil her with everything they had in them. she just let them do what they wanted since it makes them super happy when it came down to how they buy her gifts. And as well her children gifts as well. not as if they were not already spoiled. But it seemed that they were happy with what was given to them. Usagi smiled and hugged her father the longest. She always felt safe with her father in her arms. It was like something that she should be feeling when it came down to her birth father. oritel smiled he was happy to know his little moonlight was happy with the gift. He knew that she didn't like being spoiled much. But she let them do it since she knew it made them happy to spoil the hell out of her. but he and his wife needed to talk to the maids later since they might not be so lucky one day when her emotions go off. They were told she was known to blow up things when it came down to her emotions. So they needed to make sure that the maids cool down on how they did things. But for now he was going to enjoy this happy moment with his little moonlight. he knew his wife was happy to know that their little moonlight was happy as well. it was a mega joy to have her here with them. and most of all their grandchildren as well. plus the others who come and go when they wanted to. It was like they had a full palace and that made them super happy. They all picked their own rooms out in the family wing.

"Her name is crystal. She's a gift from your father." said marien

"Oh dad! Thank you!" chirped usagi

"Your mother has something for you, too." said oritel

Usagi blinked and wondered what her mother had to give her. she knew her mother was good at the gift giving. She had wonderful taste when it came down to the stuff she gives her. she knew the difference when her father and her mother gets gifts. But she was going to show them how happy she was that they even do stuff like this for her. even though she was not a big fan of this sort of thing. But she deals with it to make them super happy. And that makes her happy to even know that they were happy. while oritel had to say she was mixed of them both. She had their fight and protectiveness. plus the people who blood adopted her. she was what they all loved and hoped she would be. but they would of loved her either way she turned out. but they are still saddened about what happened with bloom. even though it was known that she would be turning out like this. and they are saddened it came uses magic and the suit appears on bella. marien smirked and knew she would like what she had made her. and it was a mix of the style usagi was known to use. She was always good when it came down to stuff like this. She would never ever let others wear what she made for her little moonlight. she just loved knowing that all of her work and ideas has been flying off the shelves. Even oritel was happy to know that she was happy to know what she makes is being brought by others. but he knew that the stuff she had for their daughter is only one of the kind type of work. She would never ever let others wear what was made for their daughter. in which he also agreed with her on that one. He had to say she outdid herself from what she made for their daughter this time. it looked wonderful on her and suited her perfectly. Even though their daughter is perfect in every way that is known to them. they would always think she was the perfect thing in the known universe and the realms. Even though she was with his best friends son. and are known to be soul mates as well. plus he would never ever chose anyone better to be his little princess soul mate and lover. Well he didn't know if they were lovers yet. in which he didn't want to even think on at this point in time. sure he knew she was no longer a virgin since she had children. In which their grandchildren and theyare perfect in every way as well. Plus it had the royal Crest of the serenity line.

"I thought this would be perfect." said marien

"Thank you. It's beautiful." chirped usagi

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see what you can do." chirped oritel

but for now he wanted to see her ride her gift. he watched amara and micharu leave to go on their little walk they seemed to be taking hikaru and karou to go and have fun with them. and he knew the others are basically was going to be in the library again. it was their blood to make them do that. loki passed down this blood line and now they are just like him. but then again they are like their mother as well. as she took off after oritel slapped the horses ass, while usagi caught on rather quickly as she rode off to whatever she was going to do. and whatever she was going to look at. The both of them watched until she was out of sight and their view. They would see her later when she gets back from her ride. They have a feeling she would be meeting up with sky along they way. In which was something that was not very common these days since they knew her. even though they liked him and how he treated their little moonlight. plus his father was one of their best friends in the whole world. So are joker and harley. And as well crowley and aziraphale. Well even though they had loads of friends but sky's father was one of their best friends in the whole world. So they would hope he would be popping the question sooner or later. Even though they had a feeling that is something that he has been thinking about for a while. they both sighed with happiness and went back into their palace to go and do what they needed to do for the rest of the day. They just know their little moonlight was having fun and would be back later. Hoping that she would just have the most fun she was able to have. Well not to much fun if she is meeting up with sky. Who was diamond reincarnated. In which they kinda didn't want to think about when it came down to knowing that their daughter and sky was even having sex. That is something they would rather remain stupid to. And wish to not even walk into as well. but for now they are going to be happy. They don't even want to think about their grandchildren even having set. But they had a feeling that they are having sex since they have soul mates.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

usagi was enjoying having the wind flow through her hair as she rode the gift that her father had gotten her. it was something that she loved to do when she rode any kind of horses. She made crystal ride at a slow pace, when knew she would have to meet up with sky sooner or later. Even though she knew that they had a meet up spot that was one of their favorites. Its been a while since they have seen each other since his father has been keeping him at their palace for his king in training stuff. She knew he has been working hard in trying to please his father when it came down to being the king his father wanted him to be. when she finally seen where her sky was waiting for her. it seemed that he has just gotten to where they were going to be meeting up at. It seemed that he was looking at something on his phone as if he was looking over some form of documents that he had to look over while he was waiting for her. she slowed down crystal to a stop were sky was waiting for her. it seemed that she scared him out of whatever he was doing. but the bright smile was something that made her super happy to see her there before him. That was something she always loved to see in his eyes when it came down to the seeing her each time. she knew that he already thought of her children as one of his own. That also made her super happen when it came down to how he accepted them. even his father accepted them as well. In which that was a wonderful thing as well to her. this was what made her worried when it came down to the fact that he accepted them as well. even sky mother accepted them as well. even though her birth parents already made them their heirs when it came down to if anything that ever would to happen to her. or if she would die while in a battle or some sort of a fight. But she hoped that would never ever happen. But she was just happy they were able to enjoy their birth right that they were born into. That is something that gives her so much joy as well. even though she knew her birth parents has been spoiling them like they were spoiling her. in which was not such a bad thing. They deserve to have their grandparents to do something like that with them. Usagi smiled at the thoughts she was having. But she would have to think on those thoughts later. Since she has her time with sky that she would want to enjoy while she was able to enjoy it. Plus she had to say he is very prince diamond like now.

"Okay crystal, be on your best behavior now. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Cooed usagi

sky smiled when he saw who he has been waiting for he missed her way to much and knew he had to do what he had to do so he was able to come here whenever he wanted to come and see her. even though it was a mega pain in the ass doing the king in training. Sure it helped his usagi save her home world and the lives of her people and her birth parents. he just wished he had more time with the woman he loved and who is his soul mate. And the most important thing in the world to him in all of the realms and universe. He would have to say it was a vision of pure beauty to see his serenity on her horse riding it. He had to say this was one of the best gifts that her father could of gotten her. since he knew it was one of her fathers gifts. Since her mothers did have wonderful taste when it came down to gift giving. And he had to say the outfit suited her well. even though he wanted to hold her with everything he had in him. He is diamond after all. He just wanted to enjoy his time right now with his serenity. Even though he had to take himself by his own hand while he was away from her. since he was not able to have that type of fun when she was not with him. But his mind was able to show everything that he wanted to do with her at that point in time. even though his father and mother walked in on him a few times. They just agreed to never talk about what they wanted in on. and that was all it took when it came down to that conversation. In which made him happy on since he didn't want to talk about what he and his hand does while they were alone with the thoughts of him and his serenity. even though he thinked they might know on all of the dirty thoughts of what he had with his serenity. sure he knew that they had to know that they were having sex. Or even bonded. But it seemed like something he knew they would not wish to think on. Even though they should have been like this in the first silver kingdom. But endymion got in the way. even though he had this feeling his father has some sort of sick fantasy about his serenity. in which was creepy when you even think about it. So he would be happy to not know about that if he did. Even though he would think that he would be dead more than once if he was found out to be having those sort of thoughts. Most of all her birth parents would kill him as well. he knew that for sure since he knew how protective that they were of his serenity. it was normal for them to be protective of their daughter when it came down to them being parents. usagi was protective over her children as well. it was something a good parents does when they had children.

"I picked this for you." purred sky

sky got in front of his serenity so he was able to take the horse for a ride as well. he had to say it was a lovely horse her father picked out for her. they took off to go and find a place so they could be alone for the time being. since it has been a while since they have been alone with each other. So they were going to make the most of what time they had. Since the king in training has been taking up a lot of his time since he started being the king in training. Even though it was worth it when he finally took his role. Since he helped making this happen. they knew that everyone else was going to be doing something so they would not be even bugged while they have their alone time. plus he didn't know if her parents would wish to walk in on what they were about to be doing with each other. well unless his serenity gets a summons from wherever she had to do from whatever was going on at the time. Plus her kingdom. Well their kingdom. She just dealing with crystal Tokyo. but for now he was going to have to enjoy the time they have together. and from what he had heard from amara that his serenity was about to kill her maids. And as well blow up the palace. So it was understandable why she would wish to blow up a palace. even the others are going to do it. And that is bad when you find out that they want to kill those maids. He wondered if the king would be talking to them to calm down a bit and stop stressing usagi out. he still found it funny that the maids were able to scar away the strongest known beings out there. most of all hikaru and karou. He knew how hard it was to do that when it came down to those two. It was just kinda funny when he had to think about it when you could scare the living hell out of hikaru and karou. that is something you want to pride yourself into that was for sure. Hell he would feel pride in himself if he was able to do something like that. but it seemed he didn't have that joy in priding himself in. but for now he would think on those thoughts later. He wanted to enjoy his time with his serenity while he was able to do so.

* * *

_meanwhile later that evening_

sky and usagi made their way back to the palace. they made a new special place to have some alone time. when they finally made it back to the palace. sky lead his serenity over to the fountain to have the talk he wanted to have with her. he was nervous in asking her. plus he had asked for joker and harley as well amara and crowley and aziraphale to do this, and he knew that the birth parents knew it was going to happen. but for now he hoped she would accept what he wanted to do. and this was something he was hoping his heart would be hers. even though they are soul mates and that is something he was not able to avoid on that one. and he knew she would not either. Even though this should of happened back in the first silver kingdom. But the time gate didn't think it was the right time to do so. And as well kill him off two times. as he sat down with usagi as someone took the horse to the stables. he must be the person who has been hired to take care of the horses for the royal family. they didn't even know they are even are being watched. He just wanted to see if she would say yes when it came down to what he wanted to ask her. it been something he has been thinking on for a while. even though they were soul mates. And bonded soul mates. But he wanted to make her his wife as well. it was something he wanted with everything that he had in him. He just hoped his father would be happy with what he was doing. she would be the best queen that was ever alive. Well he already knew that she was the best queen. Before the second time he died he knew that she was because he watched her every day. Well until something happened to outer her into a coma like sleep. He still thinked it was endymion who done it. He wasn't the oly person who thought so either. so he knew his father would be super happy with him. Plus their fathers are basically best friends. it seemed that oritel liked the fact that he was his serenity soul mate. So that was something that was a mega plus. And he had this feeling that he was watching the two of them. in which he had every right to do something like that. so he was not going to bitch about it. Since he was just trying to be a very protective father. in which is something he took note in. well other than the fact he threatened to chop his dick off if he did anything with his daughter. but he had a feeling that he knew that they were active. And wanted to murder him if he harmed his little usagi. in which he would probably be the first one in line if he had done anything to her. since he knew that there was going to be a line of people who would want to kill him if he hurt usagi again. he has been told more than once. In which he knew that he would pretty much deserve it if it ever happened again.

"So how do you like the royal life. is it much different from you other royal life styles?, my moon queen?" asked sky

"It's exhausting. It's nothing like being in crystal Tokyo or back in the first silver kingdom. I feel like I have been training for a hour dealing with maids. I don't know about if I'm cut-out for it well this sort of royalty that not apart of the silver kingdom. Sure my parents are reincarnations of themselves from the first silver kingdom. But it's so much more different." Grumbled usagi

"You're perfect. There's not a girl sweeter or.." purred sky

usagi smirked on that one and knew he was being playful. and she had a feeling that there was someone or someone's watching them. and she knew that they are doing it just to be protective. sky kissed her hands to let her know that her know that she was only his. and he had this feeling that they are not alone and are being watching. but for now he didnt care he was with his serenity. while they are in their own little bubble that was what soul mates normally do. this was something that all soul mates do. while usagi sighed and was happy at this point in time. not even loki was able to make her feel like this. well yeah spirit but he was well who he was. and loki well at the time yuzuru and lucius he knew what he was doing. Not even thor or Griffith or even oswald. Not even lord death. but she knew she was being watched. it was something that she was kinda used to when it came down to her birth father. he was a protective father. but it seemed that sky had something on his mind as well. as if he was nervous about something. She was starting to wonder whatever it was he was nervous about. it was like he forgot she was able to feel what he was feeling. but she would let him stay the way he was right now. Since he was really nervous about something. She didn't know if he knew that her mother and father was watching them right now. She wondered if that is the reason why he was nervous right now. Usagi sighed and wondered what in the world would be on his mind to make him so nervous. She could do what she normally does when she wanted to find out what she wanted to find out. Usagi sighed and knew that she would never ever do something like that to sky. She would let him tell her whenever he was ready. Sky sighed and wondered what she would think when he finally does what he wanted to do. he just hoped she would say yes. Even though he knew she would be saying yes since she loved him and was his soul mate. And as well his bonded soul mate. They should have been together when the first silver kingdom was around. It was something he was going to be nervous about until he finally hears her say yes. Then he would have to go and tell his father on what she said yes to. His queen, his serenity that would rule beside him. Both in crystal Tokyo and in his kingdom. He knew his father would be happy for him. Well that is something he would hope he would be happy for. his mother was going to be happy for him. He knew that for sure. But he was not to sure when it came down to his father. it was like he had something on his mind these days. He wondered if his father was going to let him in on when it came down to whatever was on his mind. Not even his mother knew what was going on with his father. it was like this since sparks was brought back to its former glory and his best friends brought back as well. he would have thought he would have been happy about it. But it seemed that he was not happy about whatever it was going on that was making him nervous or whatever was on his mind. well unless his serenity gets a summons from wherever she had to do from whatever was going on at the time. or she needed to be in the crystal palace for something. then she would have to take off an leave. but for now he was going to have to enjoy the time they have together.

* * *

_meanwhile with everyone else_

marien and oritel was watching the scene before them. they were hoping sky was finally going to pop the question tonight. it would make them super it should of happened back in their first kingdom. The first silver kingdom. But endymion was in the way. But now he is dead and gone for good. But marien was remembered when it was her and her dear beloved husband was down there when he popped the question to her. oh how her father wanted to murder him when he walked in on them. but he knew that they were soul mates. But there was something else he cut down some things so they would be able to see better. It was like he was making sure they didn't do what they did in that area after he popped the question to her. oritel was making sure sky kept it in his pants after doing what he was planning on doing. he knew what happens sometimes after soul mates asked the question that was going to be asked. He knew that he offered his blessing. But he didn't want his daughter to be having sex right now. Sure she was a mother and a grandmother. But he didn't need to be seeing that. plus he knew what he and his wife did after he popped the question. He looked over to his wife who seemed to be smirking at him as if she knew what was going through his mind. Or whatever he was remembering at that moment. Sure he was happy on what his daughter was doing right now. And how happy she was. and he was her soul mate. But he didn't know that they were bonded soul mates. He also remembered were he popped the question back in the first silver kingdom. It was their spot back in the moon palace. Thry went there a few times since they were broken free from their prison. That was something that they didn't know just yet. well he thinked his wife knew that they were. But she would not tell him if she even knew. It was a mother and daughter type of bond basically. But he had a feeling that they are bonded soul mates. But he would like to remain oblivious for the time being on his daughter's sex life. She was still his little princess. Even though she is queen now, but she would never stop being his princess.. and she would never ever stop being his little princess. he had a feeling that his grandchildren and bonded soul mates with their soul mates. In which he rather remain oblivious to that as well. something he didn't need to know. they were all his little princesses and princes like his daughter. they have her in them and that as well they had him and his wife in them. it showed on how they handled themselves. Even tamaki and draco even after everything that has happened to them. showed their strength and light as well their birth right to sparks. It showed in how they survived the horrors of their life. Even though he and wife wanted to kill the one known as diaspro. But they were told not to act on it yet. they all have a plan to get their revenge against her when the time was correct. in which they were going to be in that line of people who was going to get their revenge against her. even though they knew that hikaru and karou was going to have some form of fun with her. in which they knew how that sort of fun would be. and it was something that she was going to deserve when it came down to the fact that they were not going to be nice at all.

"Remember when that was us down there?" asked marien

"How could I forget? That's where I asked you to marry me, most of all out spot at the moon palace as well,." purred oritel

oritel and marian smiled to each other at the memory of what that day was like when he popped the question to her. it was a wonderful memory. And as well what they did after he popped the question. It was something that she would never ever forget. It was the most wonderful thing she has ever felt when they came bonded soul mates. But she knew that he was never going to forget that day either. It was good that they were the only two who was going to be watching. Since some of their grandchildren was going to be showing up late. If they remembered correctly tamaki and draco and hikaru and karou was going to be showing up. They wanted to come home and visit their mother and grandmother. In which they loved it when their grandchildren. but for now they were going to watch their little princess have something wonderful happen to her. But this was going to be the one that last since she was sky's soul mate. Well soul mates since their time as king and queen of the silver kingdom. they would be together for life. So this was the life marriage that was going to happen. Since it happened to all of the soul mates that ever lives. But for now they was going to be happy about what was going on. marien smiled and knew that her little princess was going to be super happy when he asked her. they would make sure that she didn't know that they knew. She would tell them when she was ready. Well that is what they hoped she would since they would be giving the wedding. All the royals of sparks got married on sparks in this very palace. It would be the best wedding alive. since they were going to make sure of it. Most of all they knew that they would have all of the help in the world when it came down to making it the best wedding in the world. But for now the planning would have to wait until their little princess tell them that it was going to be a wedding. Well even though they already knew that it was going to happen. They just hoped their dearest friend would be just as happy as they would be. it seemed he was very off these days as if there was something going on. or something that he was thinking about that was on his mind. They just needed to make sure that he was going to be on board with everything before they plan anything at all. it just something about their dearest friend was acting the way he was it was a iffy thing to think on. but they would think that one later since they wanted to see this happen.

"And made me the happiest woman in the Magic Dimension. Then why did you have those brushes trimmed? Those brushes used to make the corner so much more romantic. We could be all alone and no one could see us..." purred marien

"Well, that's exactly why." growled oritel

Marien huffed from what her husband has just said. She had a feeling that was the reason why he did what he had done. even though she knew that their little princess was already bonded soul mates with sky. But she would never ever tell her husband on what her daughter told her in private. She just wanted to know when she had asked her daughter that. but she told her and she would never ever hold that against her. since she and oritel became bonded soul mated before they were married. So it was nothing to her really. She just didn't need to walk into whatever they do. since she had this feeling that their mating was more dirty than what she and oritel does with each other. Oritel arched a brow it seemed his wife figured how what and why he did what he did. But he did it to make sure they behave themselves until they were married. But he was fooling himself he had a feeling that she was already a bonded soul mate with sky. Even though he may not like the idea. but he could never ever judge his little princess for anything. she was his life and light. He knew how much his wife loved their children. In which he was still sadden as she was when it came down to usagi twin. But they were still were able to be in her life. Just not as they wanted to be. they were just a distant relative when it came down to who they were. Just another aunt and uncle who comes over and say hi and visit. But they would take about anything. they only was able to see her two times so far. But it was nice to be able to be in their daughters life who don't even know who they were. But they could still see and sense the evil in her. plus the way she acted was the other thing that showed them. but they knew that her twin tried her best to save her twin from what was inside of her. and that is something that they would always make them happy and very proud of her for. oritel smiled at the thoughts he was having but for now he was going to have the joy in watching what they going to be seeing. but he knew she would tell them in the morning on whatever happened down there. just leave out the sex part would be nice for him to not hear. That would be something that he didn't need to hear at all. marien smiled this was a wonderful thing they were seeing and knew how happy their little princess was going to be when sky does what he was going to be doing. they just hoped she would leave out what was going to be after. Even though she knew she was bonded to him now. But she would not like to hear what sort of things they do with each other. She would rather remain oblivious when it came down to that stuff. She knew her husband was the sand way on that one.

* * *

_meanwhile with usagi and sky_

usagi sighed and looked up at the stars she loved the night here. As the moon shined down on them. It always made her glow from its light as well gives her power and comfort. it was one of the things she loved since she started to live here in her palace with her parents. the night was something that relaxed her when she needed to be relaxed. she saw some wonderful night sky's when she was needing the time along. Even the nights at Moon palace was wonderful. sky ran his fingers through her hair he loved the feel of her hair on his finger's. he loved her hair other than it was super soft as if it was the finest silk that was ever made. As well her hair smelled wonderful as if she had some natural scent to her hair. he knew that she was thinking about something. Even though he didn't know what it was at this point in time. but he had a feeling that she missed her home, she was more accustomed to things how she was raised. she was raised to be a princess but a different sort of one. but she was still raised in the ways of the princess. and other ways as well the queen of the moon and earth. Shes neo queen serenity. but this was all new to her this sort of kind of royalty. But he knew she was doing a lot better since she first started to live here with her birth parents. it took her a while to get used to everything around her. in which it was something he understood with everything he had in him. But it seemed it made her birth parents happy that she chose to remain here with them. it was something he knew they were hoping for. sky knew everyone comes and goes whenever they wanted since it was their home as well. but usagi was someone who took a while to get used to everything around her. but it seemed she was happy to be here now. But this was going to be better time as any to do what he wanted to do. he has been waiting for this moment for so long. And now he was able to do what he wanted. He knew that oritel was watching with his wife. And that is ok since he already told him that he gave him his blessing. He just hoped his serenity would be just as happy as he was for what he was about to ask. Even though he was wondering if his father was going to be happy for them. he would have to think on that one later since he knew his father would be happy. He knew his mother would be super happy when it came down to his choice of a queen. Even though he would have no choice in the matter since she was his soul mate. He could never ever have someone else to be his queen. It was something that soul mates cant do. most of all it would kill him to hurt his serenity in any way. He just hoped she would be super happy to what he was going to ask her. it was also a family ring he was giving her. his mother has given it to him so long ago when she found out about his soul mate. And that is something he was happy that she did for him. Since she loved usagi as if she was one of her own. She hated diaspro with everything she had in her. that was all his fathers idea to make her his girlfriend for a while. in which made him sick from day one. But for now he was going to put those thoughts somewhere else when it came down what he was doing this night.

"my serenity. My moon goddess! Er... There's something I have to tell you..." said sky

"Uh oh. Starting a conversation like that usually means bad news." said usagi

sky smiled and looked how cute she looked when she gave him that look. and he knew she was being playful. but this was not the time to be like that. he took a deep breath and though on how he said this with piccolo and his mirror. and hoped that he didnt make a fool out of himself. but for now this was able to be something he was going to have to get off his chest. and this was going to be something that he hoped it was not going to come out stupid or a ramble or anything. while amara and micharu was watching from their tree with smiles on their faces on what was about to happen. usagi arched a brow at sky and wondered what in the world was going on. it seemed he became more nervous. She didn't like what was going on. when sky was nervous about something it never ever turned out to be a good thing. She sighed and just waited to see if it was going to be a good or bad thing. She just wished her dammed birth parents would stop watching. But she seemed to started to pushed them out of her mind right now since she was not going to pay attention that they were being freaking nosy. But she could understand why they were doing what they were doing. sky sighed it was time for him to ask what he wanted to ask. He just took a deep breath and hope all would go well when he asked her what he has been dreaming of asking her. then he would have to go back and talk to his father about what has happened. And hoped he would be happy about what happened. Well he knew his mother would be happy for him at least. But for now he was going to push those thoughts to the side and take another deep breath. He had the ring inside of his pocket he knew it would fit her finger since he had it resized to her finger size. And most of all it matched her beauty. And as well it was something that came from his home world and his family. so that made his super happy that she would be having that on her finger. But for now he needed to make sure he was calm. Even though he had a feeling that she already knew she was nervous since she was a empath after all. sky sighed and took another deep breath. It was time for him to ask. It was not use to prolong what he wanted to asked and see what she would be responding to when he asked her. then go back and see what his father was going to say. He was just hoping it was going to be ok when he gets to that point.

"Not this time... At least... I don't think so... I don't know where to begin. Well... look... we've been through a lot and we've always succeeded. But now I'm asking you to accept the most difficult challenge of all." said sky

"Which is...?" asked usagi

Usagi arched a brow and tilted her head to the side. she was wondering where he was going with this. and it was something big because she sensed he was nervous. she pushed some of her power into him to help him to get though this. and she knew he was happy that she was able to do that. he knew he was sweating like their was not tomorrow. But for now he knew that he had to get this done and over with. He had to know she was going to say yes to him. Usagi sighed and knew that he was taking a while when it came down to whatever he wanted to ask her. she just waited for him. She even pushed some form of calming waves into him. It should help him on whatever he was nervous about. sky sighed when he felt the calming waves that was being pushed into him. It seemed that she was able to sense on how nervous he was about asking what it was. but for now he was going to be feeling more happy about when she was going to say yes. He knew she was getting worried since she was projecting and the calming waves stopped. He took a deep breath and gave her the dazzling smile that she loved so much. Usagi smiled to show him that whatever he was doing was helping her not be so worried and nervous. Plus he said that it was nothing bad on whatever he wanted to ask her. so that was something that was helping on the waiting thing. Most of all she knew that sky would never hurt her since they were bonded soul mates. Well that is something she was hoping for. she knew that sky was not like that. she sighed and smiled to him to let him know she was ok since he looked worried as well. sky took a deep breath and knew that she was going to be happy about what he was going to be asking. Even though it was taking him a while to even ask. Sky sighed and took another deep breath. It was time for him to ask what he has been waiting to ask her. to make her his queen for all of eternity. To make her his and only his fully. But that is not the time to be thinking such things until she said yes. But for now he was going to be happy to even hear her say yes when he asked her to make her his queen. Even though they are bonded soul mates. So there was no parting them for anything. he just wanted to have her as his wife as well. it was something that would be super special to him and all of their families. Well she should have been his wife long ago before the first silver kingdom fell. But that us all in the past now.

"Living together, forever. my serenity, will you marry me?" asked sky

"Oh... my diamond!" gasped usagi

"Is that a Yes or a No?" asked sky

"It's... YES! A big fat Yes. Look no endymion anywhere to mess it up or kill you!" chirped usagi

"Alright! The whole Magix has to know it!" chirped sky

sky sighed in relief on that one. she was going to be his forever. even though he already knew it. but then again he nearly was killed from joker and amara and a few others when he had asked him of the permission. He never knew a angel could murder someone. even though oritel must of knew when it came down to his daughter wanting to be his. but for now that was all he wanted. while the ones who was watching left to go and do what they wanted to do. plus they needed to have some time alone, well the alone time that didnt involved having sex that is. plus sky would have to go home after this to tell his father on the news. and hopes he would be fine with it. but for now he was going to enjoy the happy feeling why it lasted. Even though his father was a bit iffy right now. But he was going to enjoy this while was able to do so since he had to leave soon and go and tell his father. but he was super happy that this all went well. his mother was right when it came down to what she told him. But he always knew she would say yes to him. But he would always be nervous when it came down to stuff like this. but now it was done and over with he could be happy, well until he had to go and talk to his father. that was going to be super fun with how he has been these days. He just didn't know what the hell was going on. that is one thing he wanted to talk to him when he returned home. sky and usagi left to go their own ways. he was so happy and knew that his father would be as well, as usagi skipped her way up to the palace and to her chambers she was just soooo happy right now. she just hoped sky father was cool with this since his father was moody and didn't know what he wanted half the damn time. but for now she was going to bask in her after glow on what she was going to have as a dress. she knew who she was going to get to make it. since minako along with rei and a few others was going to be the only ones who knew how she liked her wedding dress. She was going to enjoy the time she had left with sky since he had to go back home after this. she just hoped she would see him soon since it always took a while for them to see each other anymore with how his father has been riding his ass on the whole king in training. But she could understand why he does that. he wanted his son to be the best king he could be. even though she knew sky would be a wonderful king when he took the throne. He was a wonderful and kind hearted man who was loyal and was protective of what was his. And that is something that was a important thing with being a king. She hopes she would be a wonderful queen. Well he already knew she was a great queen. Shes neo queen serenity after she knew she would even though she hopped she would be. but she knew how many people was going to be super happy on what has happened this night.

* * *

_meanwhile back on eraklyon_

when sky made it back to his home world. He let his sky firm take over so his people don't get confused over the looks. But he was way more comfortable in his diamond form. But when he and his serenity gets married he will just remain. His diamond form. But right now had a skip to his step from the joy he has just gotten. Well and other stuff as well when it came down to the day he had. He just wanted to find his father to give him the good news first. Well even though he had this feeling that he should of went to his mother first when it came down to who he should tell the good news first. Even though his gut was telling him to go and tell his mother first before his father. just in case his father was going to a dick about it and make him break it off with his serenity. his soul mate. his bonded. Their bond lasted since the first silver kingdom. And with both of his deaths at endymion hands. It was something that he was going to have a hard time in doing if it was asked of him. That as well with the fear he would be feeling when all of the others finds out. and the pain that would follow right behind it. Hell it should not only be him that would suffer under the hands of nuriko or any of the others. Most of all amara she always evil when it came down to protectiveness. And sadly aziraphale is freaking scary and he is a freaking angel. his father would be suffering right along with him since it was him who told him to do what he didn't want to do. and then maybe he would get off of the punishment block. And it would all be placed on his father. in which he could care less since it was not going to happen to him. But he does love his father to a point. Sky pushed the double doors and found where he father was and seemed his hiding place as well. he wondered what was so special to this room that has been bugging his father. as if it held some sort of power over him when he came into contact with him. Sky wondered if he would ever tell him the good news. but then again there was something going on with his father and didn't know what it was. but then again his father was one of those people who well is hard to figure out. but he was just hoping that he would accept the fact he and his serenity was going to be married one way or another. he knew that his father liked usagi and would love her as his daughter is law, but for now all he needed was his blessing and that was all he needed. erendor looked up and seen his son looking all to happy and wondered what in the world make him look that joyful. Sky was just worried on what was going on with his father and what was causing him to act the way he was these days. Its been like that since sparks has been brought back to its former glory. And as well usagi birth parents back to life. Even though their parents are wonderful best of friends. it just seemed since the king and queen of sparks being broken free from their prisons he had something on his mind. And basically avoided usagi father as if he was the black plague. So this was something he wanted to find out what and why his father was acting the way he did. Maybe he might be able to figure it out while they have the good news talk. Well a good news talk that might get turned into something bad. Well bad for him. And he was just going to point to his father. he was not going to have the suffering attack for something his father made him do. so they would have to go and attack his father not him. He was not going to take his fathers punishment for him for the crap he was pulling.

"Father! I have some great news!" chirped sky

"A King's happiness is the happiness of the kingdom." said erendor

erendor knew his son was happy by the way he looked. he was glowing with so much joy and that is all he wanted for him. he just needed to know what is making him this happy. and it better not start with i had sex and i got the girl with child. but then again his son was not like that so he didn't have to worry. sky smiled and that showed something good he guess that his father was in a good mood. well good enough when it came down to his father since his father can be a dick when he wanted to be. but he knew usagi would be a grand queen and that was what his father had said before to her, even though she is already a queen. hell he even wanted her for himself. But he knew she would not take that all to well. she was one hell of a fighter and could kill him if she wanted to. Plus his wife would kill him for even thinking of doing that. but hell he could wish couldn't he. But the thing was when it came down with her home world being brought back to its former glory. And most of all his best friends in all of the realms and universe was back. In which made him remember something very dark and evil he wanted his son to never ever to know about. not even his own wife and queen didn't even know about the dark secret. But he would have to think on that one later since his son had wonderful news. He wondered what that would be. he knew him and his mother has bene talking with each other more often when it came down to whatever he was talking to his mother about. he knew he was trying to avoid deaspro family. he just didn't know why in the world they wanted to talk to him. It not like his son wanted nothing to do with her. hell she should even be happy that she was still alive since she has done something that was completely wrong when it came down to what she had done. but he thought it was all a spell she was under. But he could be wrong about that as well. but he was not going to rule out the whole being under the spell idea he has. So he was going to keep a eye on her as best as he could. Maybe he could give her a job or something. It would be the kindest thing he would be able to do for her. then she would be able to have some form of friendship with his son. they did grow up together when it came down them being friends. well other than the fact he always voiced how much he hated her and disliked her when he was growing up. Maybe he should listen to his son when he complain to him about that girl. He sighed he would think on those thoughts later on. he has to hear his son's wonderful news when it came down to what he wanted to tell him about.

"I wanted you to be the first know. my usako and I are getting married." chirped sky

"Ha!?" hissed erendor

"What? What's wrong?" asked sky

sky was confused on what the hell was going on. why did his father just do that. he would of thought he would of loved the news about the choice of wife he wanted. He thought his father liked his serenity. he always was bragging about her to others. even though some of it was rather disturbing on what he brags about. but this was something that was making him wondered what the hell was going on. and what the hell changed all of the sudden. he hated when his dad does this. its like he was some sort of half woman or something. but then again its like he was male PMS all the time. he sighed and wondered what his dads issue was now, and it better not be about diaspro and him. that was out of the question. he was not going to marry that filth. That low life who should been dead. If he had it his way he would of let everyone kill her. what she did to tamaki and draco was sickening. He hated her before. but after what she did to tamaki and draco. it made him hate her all the more. plus he hated her for so long and he didn't like it when his father told him about the marriage in the first place. even his mother was not happy about the marriage when it was announced. When he broke it off with her his mother was overjoyed by what he did. Even though his father was pissed off about what he had done. but at the time he could of cared less he found his soul mate. And became bonded soul mates with her. his mother knew that he and his serenity are bonded soul mates. They have been bonded since the first silver kingdom. And even after dying twice by the same man. She was happy to even hear about that fact that they finally bonded their soul mate bond. but for now this was going to have to wait on his thoughts. He needed to find out about what the hell was going on with his father. This was just not right. And not feeling right. It was starting to bother him way to much. He would of thought his father would have been super happy on his announcement. He kinda of thought that his father loved his serenity. and wondered why in the world would he change the way he was thinking. It was like he was happy to know he had good news. And now he just went to somewhere he didn't even know what the hell was going on now. It was all to confusing and rather annoying. And as well it was kinda creeping him out. his father has been acting odd when it came down to when sparks was brought back. And that the king and queen has been back to their former glory as well. it was like there was something that he had hid that would have them start a war with. He knew better to not start a war with sparks. It was a mega no no. and now it was more powerful with usagi as its princess and all of her friends and family basically call it home. And a powerful queen. So if you start a war with sparks and the silver kingdom you are basically screwed. So whatever is wrong with his father it has to do with sparks.

"It's... It's out of the question! You... you must." hissed erendor

"What are you talking about? We love each other were soul mate! We have been meant to be since the first silver kingdom! Even after I died twice from endymion! Plus endymion is no more so we can finally be together like we should back in the first silver kingdom!." snapped sky

"Forget about love and soul mates. You are no longer that person. Even though you are since you merged with your past life. but you will not marry Oritel's daughter! Don't ask me why! Just promise me you will not marry her!" snapped erendor

erendor knew he was going to be making war with the lunarians and other powerful beings would be after his head for what he was making his son do. he knew they could kill him and most of all destroy the planet for what he was making his son do. and most of all start a war with oritel. but he didnt care at this point in time. he just didn't want to let his only son know what he had hidden for far to long. It was so dark and something he was ashamed of himself for even doing. it was power a the time and he was ashamed from what he did for that power. he didn't need his son to be stuck in something that he fucked up so long ago. sky was having one of those what the fuck moments. He didn't know what the hell just happened. Why was his father acting this way. He thought he loved usagi. and now he was going to tell him to now marry his soul mate who is he bonded with. He was going to be dammed to even let this happened. Well not without being told why he was pulling something like this in the first place. he didn't know what the hell was going on with his father. he been like this since sparks was brought back. It was like he was hiding something that was connected to his usagi home world. And he was going to find out one way or another. Because he was not going to give up on his soul mate. And he was not going to be the one to get his ass kicked for this one. He was going to point them to his father and they can kick his ass. He wondered if his mother even knew what the hell was going on with his father. he knew his dad loved his serenity. well he had a creepy crush on his serenity. so what changed things now. and why was he acting the way he was. and he knew what was going to happened if he had hurt the daughter of joker who is king lotor. Along with the rest of her friends and family. He would just point out where his father is because he knew amara and a few others are going to b first in line to kill him or kick his ass over and over again. But he was not going to be the one who was going to be feeling that sort of pain. Not for his fathers stupid idea of making him leave his serenity. it was killing him to even think that. it was scarring him as well. he didn't want to think that at this point in time when it came down to what his father was ever asking of him. And most of all what oritel would do to him. He knew that he was a protective father when it came down to his serenity. and he knew what oritel would do he would be the first one in line to have his blood on his hands. He would not probably not even listen to him if he even has the chance. but what his serenity would think and do when he tells her what his fathers was making him do. he didn't know if he had the heart to do so. It was killing him to even think of what he was going to be doing. he was going to be hurting his soul mate. That is something he never thought he would do again. it was breaking his heart and killing him at the same time. And most of all he would not be alive long once everyone finds out. hell no palace guard would be able to save their asses from what was going to be coming to their door. And it was going to be death for them all.

"But this is crazy! What are you hiding from me? Tell me!" pleaded sky

"The truth is a curse that's been tormenting me for ages," said erendor

sky didn't know what the hell his father meant about all of this. why sort of curse was he talking about. this was not even making sense anymore. and this better be said before he does something that was going to basically put a hate and death on his head by more than one race and kingdom. well if anyone of them are still alive. since he knew what he was going to do was going to destroy them all. he sure as hell hoped his father knew what he was getting them into. this was going to be the end of them all for what his father was making him do. and he was going to feel the suffering and the pain when it came down to what was going to feel like when he does do what his father wanted him to do. it was killing him for even doing this. he didn't want to leave his serenity. this was wrong on so many levels. But this was something that he didn't want to do. he needed to know why in the world his father was going to tell him what he wanted to know. even if he had to force his father in giving him what he wanted. He wanted to know why the hell he was making him do this. erendor sighed he knew that his son was not going to make this easy on him. He knew he was going to start demanding him on what he knew. And why he was demanding him to get rid of the woman who is his soul mate. It killed him to even let him know his dark secret. One who no one else know about. he didn't even want to let his own wife know about the secret. But for now it was something that he knew he was finally was going to have to tell someone about what he had done. the darkest secret he has kept to only himself. He didn't know if he had the heart to even tell him son. even though he knew he would have to tell him. Because he would not do what he told him to do. and to make him understand why it was going to be in the best interest of their kingdom and himself. He could marry someone else. Even though it was not going to be his soul mate. In which was a crime in its self. He just didn't know if he was going to forgive himself for even asking him son this. well demanding him to get rid of his soul mate. And most of all he didn't even know how he was going to tell him without feeling shame. That is something that he was going to be feeling. and as well there might be a war with very powerful beings. And that is something he was not looking forward to.

"What curse? And what did my usako have to do with it? I want to know the truth!" demanded sky

"It's Unsure words always has been here, hidden in plain sight. Too much to bear in. Too big to erase all. All I could do was hide but the time has come for you to see it." said erendor

Erendor presses a stone sharp he knew that he never ever wanted his son to know the sins he had done in the past. but this was something he was going to have to show him to make him understand what he was going to do was going to make matters worst. and that was something he didn't need over his head. sure he and his son will be hated by very very powerful people and will kill them. but his sin will go to the graves with them. so this was going to be his final choice and his son will have to listen to him on this one. and he was going to have her killed if he didnt listen to him, and he would not waist now time in doing so. He would make sure he was going to make him listen either way. Even though it would be hard to even try to catch her to do what he wanted. But he knew that it would also probably kill him since she was known to be very powerful. Sky didn't even know what the hell he was looking at. What the hell did his father do. and what does this have to do with him and his serenity getting married. Even though they should have been married so long ago. Is this the reason why he was acting the way he was since sparks was brought back. They have been waiting to be together since the first silver kingdom. It would make some sort of sense if it was. but he still didn't even know what the hell he was looking at. He need to be told more on what he was seeing. and what does this means for him and his serenity. and why he was supposed to leave her and break her heart. Most of all he was going to be feeling lots and lots of pain. He didn't even know if he should go into hiding when it came down to if he had no choice in the matter to do what his father asked him to do. and that is something he was not happy in doing. it was killing him and breaking his heart even thinking about it. He didn't even know how in the world he was going to keep his voice from shacking when it came down to him trying to do what was needing to be done. but first his father was going to explain more on what he was seeing. and why it has to do with his serenity. erendor sighed he knew he would have to go into detail with his son. he didn't even want to do this. but to make sure his union with oritel daughter would never ever happen. This has to be done. even though it was going to be piss off his oldest friend he had ever had in his life. usagi was a special one and hell he would want to have her for himself. But he knew it would never ever going to happen for him. But he knew she was sky's soul mate. And that is something that he was feeling shame in asking him do even do this. and he knew they were bonded soul mates as well. Most of all they should have been together when the first silver kingdom was around. Their bond lasted since then. And as well both of his death. But he is very proud his son is the reincarnation of prince diamond of the back moon clan. All of the beings who was connected to her. they would be after them all. this was something that he knew for sure. They would want their blood for harming one of their own. And most of all he knew what oritel would do as well. he would be in that group as well. probably at the head of it and leading them to come and kill them all.

"Other Unsure words I betrayed a dear friend and Unsure words. Here. I've never confessed this to anyone. I just wrote it down for you so one day you would understand. The kingdom Unsure words something terrible injustice and it was all because of me. The only way to make the amends is by not marrying the princess who happens to be neo queen serenity. and as well hoping that she'll forget you. What was done can never be forgiven..." said erendor

erendor handed over the thing that he was going to show his son was going to know the sin what he had done. and now he knew what he had done. this was what he needed to know that he was going to not be able to marry usagi. he feels for what he was about to do to their son. even though it was going to be something that he was going to be doomed as well. and he knew that they might blow up their world. Well they would be after their blood when it came down to what he was making his son do. but then again this was something that is going to be, sky knew what he was going to do and he had to do it. and he knew it was going to kill him when it happened. this was something he didn't want to do. he was only doing this for his father, he just hope that he was going to have a change of heart. But he knew for sure he was not going to take this punishment this time. it was all going to be his father who they were going to be after. Since it was going to not going to be him. And he better not tell him to marry that bitch. He would never ever marry someone who harmed tamaki and draco. plus she was crazy and he was never ever attracted to her. well other than that he hated her guts for so long. He would rather live without a queen by his side and rule alone. He would never ever have no other queen that was not his soul mate. She was the one for him. They should have been together so long ago during the first silver kingdom. But endymion was always in the way. And the only woman he would ever love in his life. He would never ever want someone else. So his father better keep whatever he had inside of his mind to himself. He would never ever rule beside no one else. He only wanted his serenity. his soul mate. His bonded. So he was going to be lonely for the rest of his life. The aching feel from the times before he was killed twice. The lonely feeling with out his serenity. Or just pull the gay card. He would never ever want another woman when it came down to how he loved his serenity. she was his soul mate. The other part of his soul. And now she was going to be hurt. And broken hearted for what he was being made to do. maybe he would be able to find some way out of this. and find some way to make things right. He just needed to think more on this. and most of all make sure his father didn't know what he was going to be doing. he has to do what was right. But for now he has to do what his father told him to do. well until he found some way to save whatever this crap his father had pulled. And he would never ever give up on what he could do to solve this issue. And to save his kingdom. and most of all get his usagi back into his arms where she belonged.

* * *

_meanwhile back on sparks_

marian and oritel was finishing their meals for the morning up. they have not seen their daughter yet and hope she would be coming down to see them sooner or later. but they had to wait and see if it was going to be a happy news that they would love to hear. but for now this was going to have to wait. but he was hoping for his daughter sake that they would be married. marien wondered if he had been in touch with erendor. Even though he has been acting odd these days. As if he was trying to stay away from them. and that is something they never ever understand why he was doing that. he was their best friend in the whole world. they knew that joker was not having no connection with the king of the planet who was going to be joined with theirs. and a few others as well. it seemed that the others seemed to not like him very much. They just didn't understand why. But it seemed that it was none of their business until they basically told them about why they didn't like erendor. It was something about him that rubbed them the wrong way. Maybe they would get to know him better and that view of him might change. Marien sighed she knew that tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou was still sleeping. They were up all night talking to them. but it didn't bother them none. They enjoyed talking to their grandchildren was some of the joys they had in their lives at this point in their daughter was the blessing to them all. and blessed them with a large family. they just hoped she would be happy with what happened last night. But it didn't help that she had this sick feeling that something was going to happen today. She just shook her head and have to wait and see it through. She just didn't like the feeling what she was feeling it was making her worry. Oritel took his wife hand and squeezed it to let her know everything was going to be ok. their little princess with be ok and she would be happy in what she was going to live on to. They just hoped erendor would be happy for his son for the union that was going to happen. But these days they didn't even know what is up with him. And hope things are ok with him. It seemed like he has been off. As if there was something on his mind. They asked his wife but it seemed like she didn't even know what was going on with her husband. Not even sky didn't even know what was going on with his father. maybe they would find out sooner or later what was bugging their good friend. They hated to see him the way he was. even at the welcome back ball he was looking not to well when he saw the two of them. they would of thought that he would have been happy about seeing them. it was something that they were confused on.

"Have you been in touch with Aaron?" asked marian

"I've been trying to reach him for a few days... even joker and aziraphale was not having any luck." said oritel

usagi was humming as if she had the best sex in the world as she came down to her loving mother and father and hugged them to her. she was just way to happy at this point in time. nothing in the world would be able to ruin it. while usagi smirked to them to let them know that she had the most wonderful news to tell them, well but then again they probably already knew. Since she had a feeling they listen to the whole thing when they were spying on her and sky. They were in over protective parents mode. She thought he blood adopted fathers was bad enough when they get that way. but she didn't know what it until she said something to them. she was just hoping the would be happy for her for the news she was going to give to them. well she was hoping sky's was going to have good luck with his father. even though he has not been right since her home world and her birth parents has been brought back to their former glory. As if he was hiding some deep dark secret that would mess a lot of things up. marien and oritel was happy to see their daughter so overjoyed that is something they wanted to see on her everyday of her life. but for now they waited to see if she would tell them the happiness that she was having. They just hoped sky had good luck when it came down to telling his father the good news. But for now they were going to be happy for whatever their daughter was going to tell them. their little princess. she was their pride and joy. All they wanted to see is to see her happy with everything they had inside of them. Usagi smiled brightly to her birth parents to show them how much happiness and joy she was feeling right now. She was hoping sky was having some form of good luck right now. But it seemed that everyone on her side seemed super happy with everything. She just haven't told her birth parents yet. even though they probably already knew what she was going to be telling them. since they were watching the whole thing.

"Oh... But what is it?" asked oritel

"Morning, our little moonlight you look happy." said marien

Usagi bounced around the table as if she was minako on a shopping trip that she wanted to go on. and saw something that she wanted for so long and finally found it. She hugged her birth mother she was happy with what sky had asked her last night. She just didn't know if she could be even more happier. She just had this bad feeling when it came down to the feeling she has been having all day. Like something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know what it was just yet. and as well she was not able to view what the future was going to hold with sky. Something they should have had during the first silver kingdom. But she understood after being sailor cosmos that you must follow the time lines. If you screw them up you have to repair them and that is a mega pain in the ass. She even asked trista to look into the future as well. She herself looked into the gates as well but was not able to see anything. but it seemed that she was having the same luck as herself was having. They both are seeing nothing but fog. In which they were going to leave alone. And just wait to see what was going to happen. But for right now she was going to be happy forever. while hikaru and karou looked at their grandmother and ran off this was creeping them though they just woke up and seen this. it was something that they were not expecting. they had to go and alert the creepy thing going on, their grandma was humming and dancing. They had to make sure they warned tamaki and draco before they come out. they didn't need to see their mother like this. even though it creeped them the hell out. The moon forbid what it was going to do to them. but they knew she was happy. So they were not going to judge her on anything. but right now she was creeping them the hell out from the way she was acting. She was reminding them of their aunt minako when it came down to how she was bouncing around. even aunt rei she was reminding them of her as well. even their father as well. it was creepy when their father gets this way. Now they knew where their father got that sort of bouncy happy part of him. Even though they thought he was around aunt minako and rei for a while. since they were like this when they were this happy. But that always involved shopping. Marien and oritel looked to each other and knew this was what they wanted to see in their little princess.

"Vanished without a trace... Wondered why. All right. Sky's back?" asked oritel

"Did you go riding with crystal?" asked marien

Usagi hummed as she plopped down in the chair between her mother and father. well her birth parents that is. while she sighed with so much joy when it came down to what she was feeling. while oritel and marein looked at each other and knew what was going on. the news was good. Well that is what they hopped they would be hearing. Since they knew it was something good when it came down to what they might knew what she was going to be telling them. marien smiled the joy in her daughter is all she wanted. Oritel smiled this was what he wanted to see in their daughter. they just hoped sky's father would be just as happy as they were for their daughter. sky was special to her and as well was her soul mate. So they hoped erendor when it came down to do when sky told him the wonderful news. Usagi sighed when it came down to the fact that she could never ever get over the bad feeling. but she was going to try and not think about it for now. But for now she was going to enjoy this moment as much as she was going to be able to do so. She knew her other and father was looking happy so that was a good sign. While she knew her children would be happy for her. even though she have not told them yet. she kinda asked harley or rei to do that for her. she just hoped sky was having as much luck as she was going to be having. She knew her parents would be happy for her. that is all that she wanted. Is their love and happiness for the step in life she and sky was going to make with each other. Well it should have been like that during the first silver kingdom but we all know how the stories after that mother knew that she and sky bonded their soul mate bond. And she had a feeling that her father knew that they were. But she knew her mother was not going to tell. But she had a feeling when it came down to her father knowing. It didn't take much when you see bonded soul mates. Usagi took a deep breath and was ready to tell her parents when it came down to her good news. Even though she knew that they were watching her and sky last night. Well she knew they left at a point. She just wasn't able to figure out what point they left in. so she didn't know if they knew the news or not just yet. Usagi sighed and took a deep breath it was time for her to tell them what she wanted to tell them. and the good news that she wanted to tell them.

"Mom, dad, my diamond asked me to marry him." chirped usagi

"my little moonlight it is finally happening, something they should of happen during our first kingdom!, what a wonderful news! I'm so happy for you." chirped mairen

"I really hope so." chirped usagi

marien took her daughter into her arms and hugged her to her. she was just so overjoyed with the news. She knew that that harley would want to know as well since she was the one who raised her daughter and blood adopted her. she also knew all of her other blood adopted mothers and fathers would wish to know as well. even the soul bonded ones as well. along with all of her other friends and family. she was going to be happy on the news. Most of all minako and rei they were going to be having fun with all of this. she would hope they would let her join in on helping out. since she wanted to help her little moonlight what she wanted. while usagi was glowing with the happiness that she was feeling. plus she was projecting what she was feeling right now. So that is a good thing that they were able feel the love and joy she had at this point in time. while oritel was going to do something to play with his daughter. and he knew that pissed her off. but he had fun to even do this with his daughter, but for now he didn't know if he should tell joker since he had not heard back from erendor. so he was going to have to wait on that. and he knew his wife knew that they would have to wait on it as well. it was just something that happened to be worrying them when it came down to their oldest friend. Since he has been off for a while. and that is never a good thing when he was like that. but they would not let their daughter know that. it was something that they would not mess up for her. they just hope sky would be able to get through his father with this news. It was something that might help him to get out of whatever he was brooding in. usagi was happy her mother was happy for her right now. She knew that she wanted to help her out with all of this. and she knew that she was not the only one that would be. she knew minako and rei would be in on this one as well. and stella she knew that for sure. Since she was not going to sitting out on this one. Since she loved to help with stuff like this. so she would be having all of the help in the world when it came down to her wedding. Even though it was not her only wedding and marriage she had in her life. But this one was the last and final marriage she was going to be having. Plus it was with her soul mate and that mean they would be married forever and ever. Its finally happening for their moon5 and diamond candy be together finally after all this time. Plus endymion is no longer alive to mess things up for them.. So that was a very good thing in her books. But she wished she was able to get rid of this bad feeling.

"Have you already told your blood adopted parents? What do joker and harley and the others think?" asked marien

"Mom, he just propose. Give me some time. i was still living throughout time with trista." grumbled usagi

Usagi blushed deeply from what her mother had just said. but she understood about this. but she didn't hear nothing form her birth father yet. so what is he feeling on the whole matter of the engagement. she wanted to know his voice mattered together more than anything in the world. oritel sighed and knew that he was going to have to make he wait on the others. but this was going to be something big on how he was acting. while he continued to try to stop choking for that matter. She didn't even realize what he was doing. it seemed that the shock was to much for him. And maybe she should of waited for him to not be eating when she announced what she had just announced. Marien smiled at her daughter she was just so happy to be here for this. but she understood what she had just said. She did have to relive through out time. but atleast she was not alone when she had to do that. she would have been very sad if that had to happen. But she made herself a rather large family. she wondered how her husband was taking this. it seemed that he was not speaking. But then again he was trying his best to cough up whatever he was choking on. it seemed the shock was a tad bit much for him. Even though the left before they heard what sky wanted to ask her. they wanted to go and relive their engagement in their chambers. Then meet up with tamaki and draco and hikaru and karou. They were going to last night as well. they just hope they were going to be ok with this. they knew they were going out and wonder today when they woke up. So they hope they would be having a wonderful time. even though the towns knows who they were and would treat them like they should be treated. Well the town knows who was who since they are all royals of sparks. And the silver kingdom. So the town treats them as if they were the king and queen. Oritel finally got whatever was in his throat out. he was hoping he didn't hear what he had just heard. He knew they left after a while. and it seemed they left before he popped the question. He just didn't know what to think on this whole thing. He just hoped that this was going to be a ok thing to agree on. it was just something he didn't know if it was a good idea or not. It was the whole thing with erendor that has been bothering him. But he was going to have some fun with this. and hope he was able to fool a empath. Marien arched a brow to her husband and wondered what was up with him. It seemed that he was plotting something she just didn't know what it was just yet.

"You know how is it. This kind of thing do not happen to us everyday. well you get my point darling." chirped marien

"Listen. Sparks is an ancient like our kingdom the silver kingdom. And according to tradition, it is the king who has to choose the princess's husband. It's an important tradition." said oritel

"But what about diamond? Isn't he perfect? You know we should have been together since the first silver kingdom" asked usagi

Usagi pouted to her father and hoped it was going to work. Since it worked on all of her blood adopted fathers. And uncles. It was something he knew that for sure. he was her soul mate for the love of the moon. and for the moon sakes she was older than them. Even though their souls are far older. even though she hated to even admit that for one thing. But for now she would not think that right now since it makes her feel very very old. And makes her feel her real age. she sighed and knew that her father was up to something. If he was trying to fool her. it better be one hell of a good job. while marien snickered from what her husband was had a feeling on what he was trying to do. and it was better be on hell of a good one. Since she knew that he was going to have a hard time to get around his daughter. and she knew that there was not many people or beings who was able to get past a empath or able to fool one. Usagi was still pouting as oritel was trying to think of something to say. those eyes she was giving him was getting to him. and he knew that was what gets her to get him to do what she wanted. but for now he was going to have some fatherly fun. its not fair joker was able to do this. even though he was having a hard time to get past the pouting. It was something that was hard for him to get past. But he wanted to have his fatherly fun when it came down to how he wanted to have that fun. It was a part of being a father. well to him that is. while he saw his wife give him the eye as if she knew what he was going to be doing. Usagi was wondering what her father was up to. She thought he would be happy for her. well that is what she would of hoped for. so she didn't know what in the world and why he was acting the way he was. he better not be messing with her. she hated when people do that to her. But the other thing is the feeling she has been getting. There was something that was going to happen. Not a good thing either. She just hope she was wrong with her feelings she has been feeling. but she was going to enjoy this feeling of love and joy when it came down to her little princess who is very happy at this point in time. she has her soul mate and will marry him. He would be a wonderful king. And most of all her little moonlight would be the best queen out there she would fight for what was hers. and that is good thing for how a queen should think. She would protect and make sure things would be ok.

"Hm... Well, I guess he's a king. Well should have been your king long long ago. But endymion is dead and gone now. but that hair is so long... and blond." said oritel

"Daddy." Cried usagi

oritel placed his hands on his daughters shoulder. He wanted to make sure he was able to make her understand that he was just joking with her. but for now he was going to have his fun with all of this. but he had this bad feeling that something was going to happen. It was not going to be a good thing either. It seemed his wife was worried as well. as if she was able to feel the bad feeling that was going to happen. They just don't know what it was just yet. but they are going to think on that feeling later. They are just going to enjoy this happiness while they were able to do so. But he wanted to let her know this was going to be something he was going to be serious on. but for now this was going to be the fatherly talk. he knew that his little moonlight was able to say what the others. this was time to know about her birth home and their ways. Even though the moon is one if them as well. and this was something he wanted to have her to know. it was her very birth right. He knew he had to give it to his grandchildren as well. he just haven't figured out when he was going to do that just yet. it was their birth right to know what their mother was about to be told. but this was something he needed to make her understand. he didn't want to see her hurt in any way. she was hurt enough in her very long long life she had to live. Een though the bastard earth prince is no more. but she was never ever alone in it that was the thing that worried them the most about when they had heard. He was very protective of her. its only in his fatherly nature to feel that way. He didn't want to see his little one to be hurt in no way. And most of all by a man. but he wanted to see her happy with her soul mate. So he was going to get this part done and over with. Since he wanted to see that angelic smile of hers back on her angelic face. She was a angel and a moon goddess to them both. Because her mother is still the former queen of the moon. So she is a moon goddess as well. He just hope he was doing the right thing in agreeing to this. he looked to his wife and saw the love and hope on her face. That is all he needed to see when it came down to the woman who he loved and who was his soul mate. But his daughter is his daughter. he was going to protect her even though how she is. and how powerful she is. she was still his daughter and he would protect her with everything he has in him. She may not like that but he would do it anyways. He would protect his grandchildren as well. they were his family. along with the others they were family as well he would protect them as well.

"my little moonlight. Of course he is perfect. It'll be the most fantastic history in the kingdom of Sparks. We'll invite every royal family in the entire Magic Dimension. and other realms as well. You already know all of our silver kingdom, and made a great queen" chirped oritel

Usagi squealed and jumped up and down to make minako and rei happy for that one. As she jumped onto her father and hugged him to her. while he swung her around to let her know he was happy for his moonlight. and that is all that mattered. plus it was going to be a rather interesting wedding but it was their friends and family. so this was going the wedding of the year. or the talk of the rest of the realms. but then again he had alot of things he had to go through. while he had the help of some of the others would be wonderful. but then again the feeling something bad was about to happened and that never ever is wrong when that happened to him. and the last time it happened was when they was frozen over. but he knew who was going to be helping with marien with all of the other wedding stuff. He knew minako and a few others was going to be helping out with that part of the wedding. But for now he was going to have to go and do some planning. Since he had a lot to do when it came down to planning a wedding. While marien dragged their daughter off to go and talk to her about somethings and show her things that would be a start of the wedding planning. Bella groaned and should of known that her mother would of wanting to start this right away. but she was gonna go ridding for a bit before she was able to start anything like this. marien sighed and let her go do her thing that she wanted to do. while she go and start on some plans. She knew her husband was already was working on the planning. But it seemed not only her who was having a bad feeling on what was going to happen. They had this feeling since they both woke up this morning they just didn't know what it was. they just hope it was something that would blow over. that is all they could hope for. they want to enjoy this happy time when it came down to their daughter and her happiness. This was all they wanted to see was their little princess just like this. she was so happy and so joyful. And that is all they could ask for when it came down to their little moonlight.

* * *

_meanwhile later that night_

oritel was pacing back and forth from what was going on. all they knew was that their little moonlight rushed into the palace crying like there was tomorrow. He even called in joker and harley to help out. but it seemed that he and joker was not allowed into the right now. It seemed something that happened that hurt her. it was pissing joker and crowley and as well aziraphale and amara. off for not knowing what was going on. he knew how protective joker was of his daughter. Well amara was one if them that protective along with the demon and angel. and he was happy she was raised by them. All they could do was pace until someone comes out of the room to tell them what was going on right now. Amara finally stopped pacing and leaned against the wall.. So who ever harmed their little moonlight was not going to live for long. It was like her joy and happiness was taken away. they just didn't know what in the world happened to even make this happened. They felt so helpless at this point in time. all they have to wait until they were let into the room. All the heard was her cry's of sadness. They all could feel the moon cry of sadness. All they wanted to do was take her into their arms and let her know it was going to be ok. that was when the maids that belonged to their little moonlight came out of the room. They looked like they were crying themselves. It seemed something happened that made her cry like this. even her projecting was not helping matters. The maids looked over to the kings that was around them. it seemed that they wanted to know about what was going on with the princess. but they knew for what they were about to hear was not going to be a pretty sight. They just hope the palace will survive once they hear what had happened. And why she was so sad the way she is. she has come to be so special to them all. the staff loved her. her light and love was something that shined brightly to them all. and now it dimmed from what happened. And how her heart was ripped out and stomped all over it. That was something they hated.

"well?" asked oritel

"Poor little queen..."

"She's devastated, Your Majesty."

"She won't stop crying..."

oritel went in only to see his daughter there with her head in the lap of the woman who raised her. while marien was trying to understand what was going on with her. Harley had this cold look in her eyes as if she knew what happened. It looked like she was going to murder someone. They must of seen what was going on in her head. She must of shown them why she was hurt the way she was right now. and this was never a good sign when you piss her the hell off. while usagi cried into her mother's lap trying to take in all of the comfort she was able to get. Amara,aziraphale ,crowley and joker eyes was wide they haven't seen her like this in a very long time. But when joker saw the murderous look in his wife and mates eyes. He knew something that had happened. And wondered what it would be. marien was trying her best to make sure he was going to die for this. but she didn't know why he would of done so. He loved her so much and as well being soul mates. There has to be more to this than being told. she had a feeling that erendor was the reason behind this. and maybe this was the reason why she was having the bad feelings since she woken up. Even oritel had the bad feelings as well. so this must have been what they were feeling all day long. They just hoped it would pass over. but it seemed the bad did happen. And the bad had to happen to their little princess. she didn't deserve this sort of treatment. She needed to know why sky did what he did. It was something that she had to know. even harley wanted to know why sky did this to their little queen as well. Sky is diamond so it bothered them on why he had done this. it was something that was not putting together, she needed to find out soon. Oritel and the others was looking in. they felt what she was feeling. and whatever happen made her feel this way. Her heart was broken. And that is something they didn't like to feel right now. but for now they would have to wait and see what was going on. but when marien and harley had the murder im going to kill you look. It was never a good thing to the person to was going to be directed at.

"Why? Why would he do this to me? We were meant to be back in the first silver kingdom. Out bond lasted that long." cried usagi

"My dear little moonlight Unsure words... I don't know what drove him to this. But I'm sure when you look him in the eyes and understand... He hurts you, he is diamond. But I think there is more to this. but before you go see him again you've got to be tougher than you were. Come on. You're so much stronger than this. Just take a break from the world and take all the time you need. When you're ready, show them what you are and fight for everything you believe in because you win. you are a fighter like what we raised you to be. And what I raised you to be back in the first silver kingdom." soothed marien

oritel didn't know what to do at this point in time. it was something he never ever had to deal with yet with their daughters. he felt so helpless at this moment and didn't even know what to do. while joker and amara laid a hand on his shoulders to let him know what was going on is something that was going to take time to get used to. They both had to get used to this when it came down to what they seen their little one had dealt with. But this was something that was going to be needing to be looked into since it was something that not adding up. she was not going to heal it was the bond of the soul mate. But they don't understand why diamond did this. It was bothering them. and it was hurting her. but he didn't know if he should tell him this. but for now he needed to be there for their daughter. well as much as he was able to do so, he could tell that he cared for the pride and joy that he raised and came his own. but this time he didn't know what to do. Harley laid a hand on amara and joker shoulders. They are going to let them have this time with their daughter. they had many of years with their little usagi. now it was oritel and marien time with her. they would come back and see how things go. Oritel and marien nodded to them in thanks. They would giving them this chance to try and help in the way they were able to do so. Marien ran her fingers through her daughters hair she was trying her best to sooth her the best way she was able to do so. She never dealt with this sort of thing when they had their time with daphine. But they were happy to have this time with their usagi. she just didn't know why sky did what he had done. it was something that she was not able to figure out when it came down to what was going on. he asked her to marry him like they should of done in the first silver kingdom. And then turn around and pull something like this. it just didn't make sense to her. she just didn't know how she was going to explain it to her husband. Oritel peaked back into the room after he showed them through the gate. He knew that they would come back and check up on their little moonlight.

"no i dont feel any better!" cried usagi

Marien looked over to the door only to see her husband there looking helpless. She only shoo'd him away. she needed to make sure she was going to be ok before she goes and tell him what was going on. while oritel sighed and left the room to go and wait in the hall out side of his little moonlight chambers. He was not sure was the hell happened. She was so happy this morning. And now she was so sad and depressed from the looks of things. Even the projecting was coming through the door. He knew that marien would help her fall asleep. Then she would come and talk to him about what was going on. he was just so worried about his little moonlight. maybe he would be able to go in and see her before he goes to bed. He just felt unless in what was going on. he wanted to hold her and rock her in his arms. To let her know that her father was there for her. it was something he wanted to do. maybe he would be able to do that later if she woke up. But he also needed to know who in the world hurt her. tamaki and draco along with hikaru and karou sighed as they went to their chambers they had tears in their eyes. They seemed to know their mother and grandmother with she was like this. he needed to talk to them about this when he had the time to do so. Now he had to do was wait for his wife to come out. but the crying was not stopping it was like she was feeling more and more worst. He just wanted to hold her and rock her back in forth to let her know daddy was there and he was not going to leave her. and that he was going to murder whoever was the reason why she was like right now. that is what he wanted to do right now. but his wife didn't think it was best to have him in the room right now. it was something that he was thankful for. since they wanted to help her as much as they could. They wanted to be the ones who was able to comfort her in any way they can. and this was their time they could be able to be the ones who was able to be there for her. he was just glad that harley and the others understood that they wanted to try this out. even though they warned him it was not going to be a easy thing when she was like this. it was something that they were used to. She has been hurt for far to long and it was hard to get her to calm down enough to sleep. So they would have their chance here and now to help her. they just hoped he would be able to help her the way they did. Oritel put his head in his hands he hated waiting it was something he was never good at. But he knew he had no choice in the matter to wait to see what his wife was going to tell him. And get her to fall asleep so she was able to come and talk to him.

_meanwhile two hours later_

marien finally left the room to go and talk to her husband. She finally got usagi to sleep and it took her a while. Now it was time to talk to oritel on what had happened. It seemed that he already it hit her. joker must of came back and told him what happened. Since he knew that he hated the waiting game just as he did. She sighed and knew that this was not going to go over well. she didn't even know why sky did what he had done. it was all to confusing to her. oritel jumped up and looked over to his wife who looked like she was in need of a stiff drink. He was thankful for joker coming back to tell him what had happened. And now he had to think of what happened to make him do this. but he had a lot of talking to. He didn't like the fact he asked his princess to marry him and then basically gave the biggest fuck you after doing so. He is diamond their bond last since their first kingdom fell. Well the following day basically. Marien sighed she was not happy with sky either. She thinking in the same thoughts as her husband. But she had to say there was more to this that what was being said. She needed to make sure that her husband was not going to go and kill sky for this. But they were going to wait and see if sky would be able to explain before they make his life a living hell. she would be with them on that one. And most of all her husband. But she knew that their daughter was not doing so well when came down to what sky had done. and most of all it was going to hurt worst since they were bonded soul mates. So she was not going to handle this all to well. since they were bonded soul mates it makes things way worst. when she saw it in her memories it broke her heart. Sky's voice sounded so cold and heartless as if he had no emotion in his voice. That was something that sent chills down his spine when it came down to what he did and how he said it. Most of all he was so cruel to her on what he had said. It was just something she would of never ever expected when it came down to what sky had said to her. It was hard to even keep up with her. and comfort her with out even crying. She now understood what harley and the others meant. Even though she knew that her daughter hated to have that power because of this reason.

"I'm going to see Sky. He owes me an explanation. He broke something off that should of during our time as king and queen of the silver kingdom before it fell." snapped oritel

"You will do nothing words, Oritel. Our daughter can take care herself." said marien

"No one treats the Sparks' or a lunarian queen like that. He proposed to her then abandoned her! They have waiting for since the time of being king and queen if the first silver kingdom, It's insane! Erendor is a man of his words. It's a pity I can't say the same for his son. Even though he is prince diamond of the black moon clan. This is the disgraceful insult but I know what to do about and I'm going to do it now." hissed oritel

marien sighed she had a feeling that her husband was going to be doing something like this. when he was like this there was no way in stopping him. Even though she had this feeling that erendor was the reason behind this. she just didn't know what it was and why he made sky do something like this. but for now they would have to see if sky would come and make up for what he had done to their little moonlight. she needed their love and comfort right now. but she knew her husband was going to do something that was going to make things way worst than they already are. Even though she knew that joker was probably doing the same thing as well. she also knew it was not only him who was going to be out for sky's blood. but then again their little moonlight was well known and there was going to be more than one pissed off person out there. but then again this was already known to her and her husband. She would take his life if he really meant all he had said to her and told her. she hated to see what was going on with everyone else. and know what they are saying as well. while oritel stomped off and she knew that he was not going to give up any time soon. She knew her husband way to tell. And knew this was not going to end well for sky. If he didn't tell what he had happened and why he did what he had done. then it would not end well for him. It was something she knew already. she sighed and fallowed her pig headed husband to see what he was going to do and where he was going. she just hoped he was not going to go and kick sky ass.

* * *

_meanwhile the fallowing morning_

the winx along with the rest of the scouts and the others was there to see usagi. they got word from spirit from what happened. They needed to come and be there for her. since she tossed him out of the room when he tried to come and see her and see if he would be able to help with whatever he could at the moment. they saw that there was no one around to meet them or even welcome them to the palace. they wondered what the hell was going on or did usagi kill them all in her blood lust. It was not far from what she would do. even if they could get her to feed right now. they couldn't even find tamaki or draco they knew they were there. but not sure where they were at. They must be somewhere with hikaru and karou they knew they were here as well. so what in the world happened to make the palace so dead. Well other than sky being a total asshole and moron. But then again they felt someone who was going to end up dead or harmed by what they are all feeling. they didn't even know what was lead up to all of this. well other than a group of men back home was all in a pile passed out with large lumps to their skulls. and they knew why that happened since they couldn't keep their mouths shut. Minako the others knew where bella's chambers were at. They felt impending death as they got closer. They didn't even know if they should feel sorry for the poor poor souls who got on that side of usagi. they should of known to not bother her while she was like this. and be lucky to come out of that room alive. or with little damage to themselves. but for now they needed to be here for her when it came down to what had happened. They needed to be there for her to let her know it was going to be ok. they just don't even know why sky had done what he did. They wondered what the hell s going through diamond mind. He didn't even answer sapphires calls. That is very unlike diamond to even do that. No one was able to get ahold of him to get any sort of answers. This was just to odd and weird to even think on. it was not like sky to do something like this. that is why they were just a little confused. He and usagi are bonded soul mates. Something that lasted since the fall of the first silver kingdom. And that is something they cant do is hurt their bonded soul mate it would hurt them as well. so sky would be in pain right now and he deserved the pain that he would be feeling at this point in time.

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR YOUR GOING TO END UP DEAD! YOU HEAR ME YOU HAPPY GO LUCKY MAIDS! I WILL SET YOU FUCKING ASSES ON FIRE!"** yelled usagi

three maids came out of usagi chambers with Mars fire shooting at them. they ran away screaming with the Mars fire chasing after them. they all knew that was the breaking point when she freaking snapped like that. and it was not good for who basically are those maids. while they all knew usagi temper. It was bad for ones health when you bother her when she was like this. but she never ever went that far unless something happened. Minako felt it and knew what happened. Usagi was hurt and hurt badly. it felt the same as when she and gin was apart from one another. that was a very very painful thing that she had to go through. She was barely sober when she was apart from him. Even though she was still doing what she had to do. amara sighed she remembered how her mate acted when she found out. But she could understand they he would always love her with his whole heart. The winx knew that they all had a feeling on why usagi was acting the way she was. they just needed to be there for her. to let her know that she was loved. And that they would never leave her side for her moment of need.

"oh usagi dear." chirped ami

ami hugged her best friend, queen and leader in the whole world she knew that something happened. while minako came in and hugged her next she checked up on tamaki and draco saw they was sleeping, while hikaru and karou was in the library. but they could tell usagi was crying. and her heart was no more there. Diamond fucked up this time. and there might not be a sky left if the others had the say in the matter. while the winx and the others looked at usagi and saw that she was hurting. but they didn't know why. Oritel walked into the room looking like the king even though some of them show their respect to their former king and queen if the first silver kingdom. they just wondered if he was here to talk or check up on usagi. she needed her birth father right now. and that is something they hoped that he would be here for. to give her some form of comfort. Oritel smiled to everyone in the room and knew that they were here since they knew. Well other than the winx and the others it seemed that they have not been told yet by the others. even though his wife was pissed off at him right now as well. she didn't like the fact that he was even doing this. she thinked it was way to soon. But he needed to do what he had to do. she needed to find a king to be by her side. Like they should have had since the first silver kingdom. even though he knew she would never ever love the man. she just needed to try and find one that she would find that would be good enough for her. but he knew she would not like what he was going to be doing. but he was going to do this one way or another. Even if she liked it or now. this was what he thought he was doing was the correct thing. minako eyes went wide in horror. It seemed she just figured out what he was here to tell usagi. and face palmed and knew it was not going to end well for oritel. And it was the worst thing in the world for him to even be doing. how could be do something like this.

"Hello girls." said oritel

"Er... Hello, King Oritel." said stella

everyone bowed to greet the king. He only nodded to them as if he was there to tell something that was not going to be a good thing. while usagi stomped her foot she was annoyed and she was going to be doing something sooner or later. while oritel knew his daughter was getting annoyed. plus he felt it when she kicked out the maids of her room. And had to ask rei to stop the flames was something he should have been expecting to what she was feeling right now. but then again he knew what she was about to here was going to piss her off all the more. and he knew that joker didn't know what he was doing. and that was something he was making peace with. He knew she was going to be very very pissed off about what he was going to tell her. even though he thinked trista already knew what it was. Or maybe not. and it seemed that she was not even happy about what he was thinking about this. but it was his choice to make. She was his daughter and he was going to make sure that she was going to have someone good enough to be by her side. He was not going to back down from his daughter. he wanted her to understand why he was doing this. plus it was meant to be this way in the first place. the king was supposed to be the one who was able to pick the person who was going to be the king and husband to his moonlight. so this was what he was going to be doing. something he should of done from the beginning. And that is what he was going to be doing. even though he was trying to get the evil looks of minako out of his mind. That from rei can be one scary woman when she wanted to be. and right now she was doing just that, she knew what he was going to be doing and didn't think it was right or the correct thing to even do. but he was not going to back down from minako evil look.

"And now, I'd like someone to tell me what's going on?" snapped usagi

"The kingdom of Sparks has the traditions as I've told you before. Remember, usagi? But every rules has its exception. Even though you maybe already a queen like we raised you to be back in the first silver kingdom., which is why you would choose out of the young men I have gathered here for you." said oritel

usagi heard what her father just said and narrowed her eyes at her birth father. the room went down a few degrees from what she was feeling right now. everyone back up and knew this was not going to be a good thing. When usagi goes off like this and make the room feel the way it was feeling. you better start running for your life if you were smart. Because it was going to be bad for ones health when it came down to what she was doing right now. and most of all what she was feeling right now. she knew for a fact that joker the man who raised her didn't hear about this one. Nor none of her other blood adopted aunts and uncles. They had every right to have their say in what her birth father was doing. making her do. she knew that he and the others would be breaking down doors to stop this. they all looked over and wondered what in the world is her birth father doing. does he think these men are going to survive the usagi in her moods. and she was not going to make this easy for him. and sadly they are going to help her out ion this one. plus they knew there was going to be others helping as well. He needed her call for what he was about to tell her. Because she looked like she was going to be murdering her father soon. Usagi eyes was flashing with anger and hurt. Why in the world would be do this to her. why would he make her do something like this. sure he told her this before and she understand that. but she would never ever do this to her children. It was not correct. and not right to even make sort of law. She didn't even deserve this sort of thing. It was like he think he knew better for her. but right now she was not even thinking correctly. And what her father just said didn't help matters much. She needed to make him change his mind. She knew that sky would come back and explain why he did what he had did. She had a feeling that he would be coming back sooner or later. But then again that was only hope that was inside of her. she would marry if she had to she would pick who it was. and it was not going to be none of the people her father was going to pick for her. she would make sure of that if that is how she had to go about things. And she knew who she would pick or whoever she would pick. She had a few people in mind and she was going to do it. Well not right now since she was going to give sky sometime to think and come to her and explain what happened to him to make him do what he had done. she had this feeling it had to do with his father.

"But I want diamond, dammit!" snapped usagi

"**DIAMOND**? But you deserve much better my darling little moonlight." said oritel

Everyone in the room flinched they knew what she was going to do. they knew better way to well and they knew what she was able to do. and this was not going to end well when it came down to what her father was doing. joker made sure she was a proud woman. all of her blood adopted fathers and mothers made sure of that. and she was not going back down from that either. and that she was not going to let no one and they mean no one make her life that they wanted them to have. but usagi they knew for sure was going to make these men life a living hell when it came down to who she wanted. and who her soul mate was. A bond lasted since the first silver kingdom. and that is something that oritel can't break. She was going to make him pay for even doing something like this to her. it was what she does best. And her birth father was going to find out the hard way when it came down to what usagi was able to do. and she was not going to make this easy for him. She was one to not take things like this laying down. she was not going to make it easy for him with what he think was the correct thing for her. they all think it was a very very bad thing that he was doing. Usagi growled in anger from what her father think he knew what was best for her. in which he didn't know what was best for her. he was thinking with what he knew what the best thing for her to do. but she was not going to let him get away with this one. She was going to make this hard and the worst thing that he has ever thought of. And these men he has coming here to try to take her hand in marriage they would not survive or make it out of here with out any form of damage done to them. she was going to make sure they would regret even daring to try to ask for her hand in marriage.

"You... You can't be serious... Okay I get it. This is just a joke, right?" hissed usagi

"ever been more serious, usagi! The princes I summoned were the best of the Magic Dimension has to offer. A short notice anyway." said oritel

"But... diamond..." whispered usagi

Everyone knew better to not go near her at this point in time. they knew what she was able to do when she was like this. and made sure they helped out with making the other girls know its not a good thing to go near usagi right now. even though they wanted to help her out the best way they can. but right now the best thing they could do is remain back before they get hurt. they didn't even know if they should tell joker on this one. Even though oritel has more of a right in this since he was her birth father. but her blood adopted father are just as in the right than he was. since when you blood adopt someone it was like giving birth to that person. but for now they knew that this was going to be something that she was going to have to beat the crap out of someone to deal with. they would not let this happened to her. but for now she was going to be the one to make people lives hell. they knew for sure that she would tell her other blood adopted family if she wanted to. But it seemed that she was not going to be doing that. but for now they needed to remain back since minako had the oh this was not good look. It seemed oritel was about to spout something that was going to make things way worst than it already was. so they are going to have to wait and see what it was going to be. since minako face palmed and groaned it seemed that their former king had no way of knowing what he was about to do. and how much it was going to hurt her and how much it was going to piss her off even more. That is something that she was known for. she was going to make him pay for even doing this. or even trying to make her do what he thinked is the correct thing to do. even though it was more of a dark ages type of thing and something that would never ever work when it came down to what she was going to do to those men. Well if they were still men when they leave the palace. She could make them into woman by the time they were gone out of the palace. Or alive for that matter. She could kill them or set them in fire.

"Sky? He's a part of your past like lucius! Well Loki! Your future awaits you in the throne room. Not in crystal Tokyo! Come down in ten minutes." snapped oritel

**"YOU KNOW WHAT! I WOULD MARRY LOKI BEFORE THESE FOOLS!"** yelled usagi

they all knew if she had said that she was pissed. but then again minako would hand over Loki gladly to save her from these filthy pigs who would be touching her all over. even though she knew she would be making loki super happy on that one. they didn't want no filthy pigs who didn't deserves someone like usagi to be theirs. And even to remotely touch her like that. they knew even spirit and thor even oswald and Griffith. Well Loki was also tamaki father as well since he was being punished by oden just like when he was lucius. It was all oden punishment. Even though loki got the better end if things. it was something that they would do instead of what these filth is trying to do. she seen them when she came in. as they all left to go to the throne room. Plus amara and some of the others will be ready to kick some ass if the try something they shouldn't. they will protect their, queen, leader and friend. it was time for the pain and suffering to being. they even made sure hikaru and karou was around to help out with this. Most of all amara and some of the others. it seemed they were more than happy to join in the pain and suffering. They were not happy with their grandpa for even doing this to their mother. Well no one is happy with oritel right now. and the spark in her eye was the sure sign of it. while minako got the twins together since they are going to be the ones to be able to help out. they have usagi in them. and if that is what oritel wanted then that is what he was going to get. Usagi huffed she was going to make these men suffer for even thinking about doing this. they will regret to even know her. and maybe make a few of them into a woman as well. it depends on her mood when it came down to what she was going to do to them. but she was going to make them suffer that was for sure. Most of all her children was joining in. in which makes things way more fun when it came down to what she was going to do. and they would do to them. it was something that she was going to have some fun in doing since she needed to do something to take this anger and pain off of her. But she also could send amara or rei or even makoto after them. It felt like her heart was being crushed. She knew it was apart of her soul mate bond she and sky had. It's something that has lasted since the first silver kingdom. She wondered if he was feeling the same thing at this point in time. she knew there was more to this once she was able to think on everything. She just hoped that she would be able to have him back soon and make her father understand on what he was doing was wrong. And listen to sky to whatever he had to say. Even her mother knew that there was more to this than what was going on. she knew that sky had to have something happen to make him do what he had done. it was just her father was being a dick about the whole thing. It seemed that he was going to be a pain in the ass either way.

* * *

_meanwhile three hours later_

usagi smirked she use some magic to make her look so ugly it was going to make Endymion cry if they were still alive. while the maids tilted their heads on this one. They kinda felt for the princess well queen for what was going on. and they were all in on what she was doing. hell they knew that minako and rei was offering their own mates over when it came down to saving her from this. Even loki and her other ex husbands did as well. Even lord death and he super gay. Since they would never ever let no one else have her that was not her soul mate. Something that has lasted since the fall of the first silver kingdom. they would have to kill if it don't . usagi sighed and waited for her first victim to come in to make them suffer. While the others was around and wondered what the first thing she would be doing. they knew she could be down right evil when she wanted to be. as the person who normally does the announcing for the royal family knew that this was not going to end well. Plus she us neo queen serenity after all. it seemed that it was something that they all had bets on when it came down to what was going to happened to those people who was going to be coming in. minako and amara sighed as they waited to see what the first person looked like. Even though usagi was trying to keep her cool. And hoped it would end quickly. While hikaru and karou was on standby when they were needed. They have the evil look in their eyes and ready to join in the suffer and pain that was about to happen. They k new how much their grandma didn't want this and would try to save her as much as they were able to. But for now they knew that she was going to try and play nice. Even though she was not going to play nice. She was going to make her father pay for even thinking about doing this to her.

"victim number one!"

The double doors opened to reveal a handsome male while amara knocked out stella for that matter. since she had a soul mate and a bonded one for that matter. Stella sighed and said she was sorry for what she was even thinking. He was one sexy man. usagi groaned and face palmed really a pretty boy. She hated pretty boys they were so stuck on themselves it was not even funny. she could tell how he thinked by the simple way he was looking at her. he was basically eye fucking her. it was making her sick from even the thought of what he was thinking about right now. while she huffed in annoyance and disgust. tamaki and draco sighed and knew this was going to be a very very long day. They didn't even like the fact that their grandfather was even pulling this with their mother and grandmother. It was so old fashion and so much from the dark ages. while the male looked not like the man who happened to be there for her. but then again usagi had the feeling that this was going to be something that she was going to try her best to not even laugh at. she groaned and pinched her nose she was getting to old for all of this bullshit. She sighed and didn't even know what in the world she was going to do, but if he tried to do anything to her he was not going to like what was going to happen to him. That was for sure. She was going to make sure he was going to end up a female or something very bad will happen to him. When he left it was time for the next prince to enter. She sighed and starting to feel her own age. Plus if any of them would marry her it would be for her body or her power. Most of all the power of being neo queen serenity and sailor cosmos. that is something she would never ever let happen. She didn't like being used like that. but she didn't think her father thought it through very much. She thinked his anger got the best of them. And this was the outcome of his anger. and she had a feeling that her mother was not a part of this since she has not seen her mother all

"my prince may enter!"

* * *

_"oh for the fucking moon sakes! what the fuck is going on with the world.!" Thought usagi_

* * *

"Wow, princess, or should I call you neo queen serenity. you are a knock-out. Sorry about that. Well I hate the sound Unsure word tend to fall apart."

usagi gagged from the drool all over her. she felt gross from what she was feeling right now. this was just not right and gross. while hikaru and karou yanked the male off her. While amara mare sure he was not to touch her again. usagi was going to need a stiff drink after all of this. since this was not going to end well either way. None of them are worthy of her in the way they wanted to be. or what her father wanted them to be. even though he pretty much did this one out of anger. they knew that for sure since people do some stupid shit when they are pissed off. And this was one of the things when it came down to what was going on right now. and if they are like this fool then she was going to get drunk and to get high after all of this. tamaki and draco patted her on the shoulder to let her know they was going to be right next to their mother. Usagi just wanted this to end right now. she didn't know how much she was going to be able to take of this mess. She would try her best. But at least she would be able to make them suffer for even trying to get away with trying this sort of thing. rei rolled her eyes at the morons who even thinked they were even good enough for their queen, leader and friend. and they were not. But she had a feeling that sky would be showing up somewhere in this. she knew that he could never ever give up on his soul mate. Something that has lasted since the fall of the first silver kingdom. Along with diamond two deaths and now finally back. And endymion is no longer of this world. Now they can finally be happy. So they don't know what has happened for diamond to do something like this. But there was more to this than they knew. It was like his father was the reason why he was put in this situation. And why they are stuck doing shit like this. and having a pissed off father making his daughter to do, so if it was erendor that made sky do this. oh he was not going to like what was going to happen to him. Because they would make him pay for even thinking he was going to get away with whatever this bullshit he was even thinking he was able to get away with. Hell even usagi was going to make him suffer for even doing this shit. Since it would have been better if just came to them and told them what was going on. and why he was making his son give up the only thing in the world and universe and realms that made him happy. And most of all his soul mate. One that was a bonded soul mate. So he basically causing his son pain for even doing what he had made him do.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

_usagi was having a meal with one of her victims. she was not going to eat being it was like having a freaking meal with freaking endymion she pushed her dish away. while she was trying to keep what little she did eat down. hell she might as well married endymion if it was something that was got save her from this. But then again these people are not like endymion. Well that she knows of. At least she knew he would treat her right even though he had the thing for her. as she swallow her bile down from this pig in front of her. she saw amara and arched a brow she only shook her head to tell her no killing. amara wanted to come and check up on her kaneko since the other sword spirits was worried for their mistress. It seemed that there was more going on than he was thinking. How could her father do something like this. So this was something that had to been done out of anger. but there has to be more to this than being said. Her diamond did this being he had been made to do this. that is something they knew for sure. But for now they are going to watch the show and see the pain and suffering when it came down to what she was going to do to these men who think they were ever going to have a change with her. most of all they would only want her for her crown. Her power as neo queen serenity, or her body. well when they find out about what sort of power she has. That is something that they would never ever let happen if they had a say so in this matter. They would never let their mistress suffer that way. It was not the correct thing to do._

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

_usagi was bored out of her mind as the mocho one was the trying to play with swords. as her eye twitched in annoyance as she was going to do something. and she nodded to her sons to do the trick. Usagi narrowed her eyes and flicked her wrist and his pants was ripped off. as he ran away crying. while oritel didn't know what the hell just happened. He sighed and wondered if his daughter did that one. While hikaru and karou was laughing their asses off from where they were at. That was their best work yet. but for now they were going to continue on what they were going to do. like hell none of these filth would be their mother. They were disgusted to even think that anyone of them would even be that way with her. this was something that came down to what their mother was. it was something that came down to what they thought. These men are beneath their mother. She was to good for them. and they were going to make them run away in fear if that is what they had to do. most of all if their grandmother don't make them into a female for that matter._

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later _

_usagi was in the garden with mister piggy who seemed to think with his dick. In which she was going to make that change soon. if he didn't stop trying to touch her she was going to show him something that he was not going to like. but as she kept fucking her wrist to keep him off her. while she was going to kill this one she knew that one for sure. while the guy continued to not get the point. while he ran his hand down to her ass and grabbed it firmly and his other hand groped her breast. usagi growled with all the anger that she was feeling as her eyes glowed bright blue the fucker was going to die, seiya maybe ok with this but this was going to end right here and right now. as her temper flaired. She was going to make him pay for this. she was going to make him think again for even trying to pull something like this. and she knew what she was going to do to him. She was going to make him suffer for even touching her in such a way. And it was going to be the best joy she had in a while doing to a pervert. As she waved her hand and snapped her fingers. As she smirked darkly. Oh she was enjoying this one. She hasn't done this one in a very very long time. so someone was not going to like where his dick was going to end up at. the funny thing was when the spell wears off it was going to be back were it belongs. No one was able to break the spell she casted the best thing about that spell she made. It was one she was proud of._

**_"FUCKING PERVERT!"_**_ yelled usagi_

**_"MY ASS IS FLAMING! YOU CRAZY BITCH HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY DICK UP MY ASS!"_**

_the perverted male ran right by oritel while screaming what he had yell out. while he was trying to run away as if it was for his life. In which at this point it was. oritel saw and heard that the man had his ass indeed on fire. And why was he yelling about how the hell did his dick get up his ass. What the hell did his daughter do. oritel seen his daughter and knew the man was a pervert and knew that didn't end well for him. he sighed and walked off. He had to admit that was something that man deserved. She made him pay for what he had done that is all that mattered to him. while usagi sent more flames of mars at the man all the could hear was screams of pain. the screams of help me there was crazy twin trying to eat me. oritel sighed and knew hikaru and karou was at it. It seemed that they were in on this one as well. While amara smirked at what she was seeing. and that usagi was not going to be a easy one to get to have what he wanted. In which somewhat that made him feel a lot of pride in her. she was wonderful at the things she does. she was his daughter after all. but right now she was going to have to pick one of them. and that is not sky. Even though she would of chosen someone else. And that is ok when it came down to what was going on. even though he should of never done this. he knew he had done this out of anger._

* * *

_meanwhile alter that evening_

usagi had her feet propped up and her head was on loki lap. He came over when he got her call on his communicator. he knew she had a rough day. In which he was not proud about what was going on. he would be her husband again if It came down to it. Even thor and tony agreed with him on that one. but this was going to be the end of it by now. well that is what he hoped for at this point in time. he rain his fingers into her hair. it was something he knew she loved when he did it. She always relaxed when he does something like this. while usagi had her eyes closed and knew that this was going to not end anytime soon. Well that is something she hoped would happen soon. She was just happy she called Loki on his communicator. She needed him right now. even though she would make him her husband if it came down to if it was the last thing she had to do. at least she knew he loved her and didn't want her for her powers as sailor cosmos. while she waited to see if anymore freaky perverts wanted to get into pants. or she had to set more things on fire to prove her point. while minako, rei and amara knew that usagi was tiered from everything that happened today. She needed some time to relax. They were happy that she had loki to come here to help her out. they knew he would do anything to help when it came down to usagi. but this was going to end badly for oritel that was something they knew for sure. They just hope that he was ready for his daughters anger. since she was not going to be kind to him for the shit. Hell loki was hoping she rips him a new asshole on what happened today. And what he decided to do. and usagi did the right thing to make these men lives a living hell for what they even dared to think they deserved to do.

"Sorry. Am I too late?"

**"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THAT HOLY JUST GET IT DONE AND OVER WITH!"** yelled usagi

sky shivered in delight that was the temper that he loved so well. Oh how he loved his serenity anger. he wondered what happened to make her this angry. But he knew he had to make sure his cover was not going to be blown. He could use his third eye but that wont work on the king since he is the former king of the silver kingdom. but from what hikaru and karou even thor and tony had told him he had missed the show. but then again they had helped him to get in. and then dressed him up. but then again this was something that he was going to be able to do and see if he was able to deliver the message. and he knew that his serenity was tired and needed to get this done and over with soon. he had to give her the thing to let her know that he did it for his father and he still wanted her and she was still his. She been his since the first silver kingdom. but for now this was all he was able to do. even though his father would have his ass kicked for what happened. And what he made him do. while usagi sighed and knew that this was going to be the last one. But it seemed that there was something off about this one. She felt some form of connection to him. Her connection to him and him being diamond. She just was not sure what sort of connection that she had with him. And why did he look to familiar. She had a feeling that there was more to this one. As if he was here for something else. loki arched a brow and had a feeling hikaru and karou along with thor and tony just dressed up sky to get him inside of the palace. In which if that is what it was. then they did a wonderful job in what they had done. it was one of their best works ever. They just needed to make sure oritel didn't take note to what and who was inside of the palace. Since he knew how pissed off he was at sky. Sure he could understand why. But he had a feeling there was more to whatever happened with sky and his father.

"And... you are...?"

"Prince valium from the kingdom of gallifrey,"

usagi and the others who knew what he was talking about snickered on that one. and knew that it was a joke, usagi smirked and knew who it was. she felt the pull to their soul mate bond. One that lasted since the first silver kingdom. She had a feeling that hikaru and karou along with tony and thor was behind this one. but her father was not going to be able to take him if he didn't know who he was. but then again he was not stupid. and she had to see him. and he had the balls to do this was making it known that he would do anything to have her. and be with her. while amara and rei even rose and minako eyes sparked to show him they knew who he was. but they didn't have to make the others know if they have not figured it out yet. even loki smirked to hikaru and karou along with thor and tony to show them that it was a good thing that they had done for usagi. It was something that was a wonderful thing to do. it was something that needed to be done. most of all sky was here for a one of the things to make things correct. and maybe to explain why he did what he had done. usagi pushed herself up off loki who only nodded to her to let her know that it was ok to go and do what she thought is right. usagi rushed over to sky she was just so happy to know he was here to make things right. Sky smirked and kissed her hand to let her know he missed her deeply. he only bowed his head in shamed. He was prince diamond of the black moon clan and look at what he is doing to see his queen. but at least he was here to show what and why he did what he had done. it was something that they were proud of him in doing. while hikaru and karou along with thor and tony was proud of themselves from what they had done. it was something they done to make their grandmother happy. In which it seemed that they have done and draco was happy for their mother when it came down to what happen,

* * *

_"Sky, is it really you? what did my sons and ex and friend do?" asked usagi_

* * *

_"I had to see you, my serenity, to explain. You'll find the truth in here." whispered sky_

* * *

usagi took the object that sky handed to her. it was like there was something that was going to show whatever it was that made him do whatever he had to do. she wondered what the hell was going on. while sky looked in her eyes and knew that is was something she wanted to know. but there was not enough time. Thors magic and his powers was not going to hold out much longer since he was only a quick spell for a short amount of time. but this was going to be something he was able to do. and he was going to make things right once more, he was going to make sure everyone knew she was his nothing was going to stop him. Even though it was something that he knew that he would have to get in and out before oritel found him. Since it was something that he knew that her father was going to do to him once he got his hands on him. Usagi sighed and was just happy to even know he was here with her right now. she was just happy her grandsons was able to do this for her. it was one of the best things they have ever done. but she knew her father would be pissed to even know he was here. but she needed to make him understand this is why sky did what he had done to do. and said to her as well. but she knew how pig headed her father could be. Something that seemed to come from the first silver kingdom. and sadly enough she thinks she gotten that from him. usagi sighed and knew that she was going to have to enjoy this time with him while she was able to do so. Since she knew the thor power and sky power would not last much longer. And that is something she knew for a fact since he was under a short spell. It was something quick and fast to get him inside and out. so he was able to do what he had to do and hope that it would work. And hope that the king would read what was in what he handed over to his serenity. he knew that she would give it to him. Well if he didn't get caught first and she would be pissed off for her father tossing him out like garbage. But his father didn't have a right to even make him do this. he just had to make this right for him and his serenity. she was only going to be his wife. Something that should of happen in the first silver kingdom. that was what he wanted and always will. He was in such pain for what he had done and being away from her. most of all his mother helped him do this. Sapphire was always the one to do so during his other two lives before he killed by endymion.. but his mother also helped him get away and help him to get to sparks.

* * *

_"Read it and you'll understand. I'll find a way to make things right and we'll be together again soon, I promise."_ said sky

* * *

Usagi eyes went wide and had a feeling this should explain everything on what had happened. usagi yanked him down and kissed him deeply. She needed to do this. she had to have him right now. but she knew she didn't have the time to have him the way she wanted. But she was able to do this at least. While everyone looked around or was doing something since this was a private moment that was needed to be done. all mates have to touch each other. It just worst when your bonded soul mates. while sky moaned into the kiss and he new this was not going to last much longer for him. but this was going to be the best he was able to do for the time being. while everyone who didn't know who he was tilted their heads to the side. while loki glared at the hikaru and karou along with thir and tony they only looked like they didn't do nothing wrong. a lot of his powers as diamond and his dark crystal. tamaki and draco sighed and looked at their mother. and knew that their grandfather was not going to like it when he finds out it was sky all along. Oritel waltz in and looked over to his daughter basically making out with someone. He wondered who in the world this one is. he was just happy she chose someone that was to her liking. So it was time for him to see who the lucky man was to have his daughter hand in marriage. He came over with a smile on his face. While everyone knew this was not going to end well. while hikaru and karou along with tony and thor only face palmed they warned him to get out before the spell is off. And now it was all over for him their oritel was going to kill him right on the spot. This time diamond was going to die by the former king of the silver kingdom. So yeah sky should of listened to them before he was going to be meeting his end by the over protective pissed off father who was going to kill him for even harming his daughter. so sky better hoped that he would not be found out because oritel looked like he meant business.

"Oh my little moonlight! You've made up your mind. I'm so Unsure word, Prince valium from the kingdom of endor? Where exactly is gallifrey? I don't think I've heard of it" said oritel

"well it is the farest moon of endor that is where gallifrey is," said sky

hikaru and karou was snickering that was the best they could come up with and now they had him looking like a fool. Tony looked proud of himself on the lie. Well to save his ass to get him out of here. well they hoped he would believe him. Plus it was also out revenge was the best served cold. while oritel was not happy now, he took notice that it magical disguise. He thought he felt the black crystal. while he shot a dark look to his grand sons and thor and tony and knew that it was them who help them. they left through a time gates that trista opened in a hurry. while usagi glare and knew it was only to be safe from them. and she knew her father had found out. why did they have to show him freaking star wars of all freaking things. Now it seemed that sky was going to be screwed. She needed to see if she was going to be able to save him somewhat. She didn't even know if she was going to even do that. she wondered if she was able to make her father even listen to her. she just needed to make sure sky makes it out of here alive. while everyone else was groaning this was something they should of expected. Hikaru and karou along with thor and tony had done. they did their best that is all they could do to help in what she wanted. But it seemed that oritel figured it out rather quickly. Then it hit her the dark crystal how could sky use it. Her father could sense it. it also seemed that they showed him doctor who, star wars and spaceballs as well. it was something that they should of thought of before they gave him a back story.

"Really? Guards! Treating the princess of Sparks most of all neo queen serenity the way you did was a big mistake, young man!" snapped oritel

oritel knocked off the hat that was helping him shield as the dark crystal away. and knew that this was going to be the end of all of this. while sky groaned he knew he over stayed the spell. He knew he should of listened to them. But it seemed that he didn't even listen to them. the ones who even helped him get in. but he had to take the risk for the love of his life. For his soul mate, his bonded. Something that lasted since the first silver kingdom. His usagi. he missed her so much and so he had to do this. while usagi was not going to let her father do this to the man who she loved. he was her soul mate, her bonded. and he would have to deal with that. if not she was going to be taking the time gates back to the crystal palace. that is going to be final. she was not going to be putting up with this no more. not even her blood adoptive relatives or the others did this to her. she was just fed up with everything. and this was going to end here and now. sky was going to try his best to plead to oritel to make him understand why he did what he had done. he was going to have to try his best to even make him understand what and why he did this. but he had a feeling that he would never ever listen to him. He knew how he was a over protective father. and was trying to protect his daughter. even though he was not doing so well with making her chose someone else. But that was something that came down to what he trying to do. he knew it was a risk. But his serenity was the best risk in the whole universe and realms. So he was going to his best to make him understand why and what he had done. plus when he reads what was in that thing he gave to usagi. he would feel real stupid in what he was trying to do. but until then he would have to wait and see and hope with everything he had inside of him. Usagi looked in horror at what her father was going to do to her sky. She was going to have to make sure she got him out of here safely and make sure he was not going to be harmed in anyway. She would take whatever attack that was going to be aimed at him.

"Please don't be so quick to judge, sire. I can explain" pleaded sky

"Explain? How can I trust you now? You broke in, using the black crystal as well to shield yourself. You don't think I would of not sense it. I am the former king of the silver kingdom. you only play games at my daughter's feelings." hissed oritel

marian kicked the doors in when she was told what was going on. she came back with thor and tony with her when they told her what her husband was doing to poor diamond. She had to put her foot down right here and right now, she was not pleased with her husband right now. bad enough she was pissed off at him enough for what he pulled with all the guys that he made their daughter to try and pick from . but this was going to far enough when he was going to do this to diamond. And hurt their daughter even more. It was not something she was going to put up with right now.. and this was going to end with all of this. she was going to make him see what he is doing is wrong. or she was going to let joker or crowley or aziraphale deal with this. because she knew for the fact that they would never ever make their daughter do this. so she was going to try and see if she was able to make him see reason for what he was doing. They both know that diamond has been their little moonlight soul mate since the silver kingdom. while oritel was to pissed off to care that his very very pissed off wife was here to kick his ass for even doing this. he was doing what was best for their moonlight. and make sure he never ever will hurt her ever again. while everyone else in the throne room glared at oritel and knew that this was not going to end well. Usagi was not going to him get away with this.. and most of all her mother was not going to let him get away with this either. It seemed she was going to be ripping her husband a new asshole soon. And that is what he deserved after what he put poor usagi through,

"Oritel, what's going on here?" asked marien

"Stop all of you! Let him speak!" pleaded usagi

"I don't care! You betrayed this family's trust and now you leave me no choice. Sky of Eraklyon, prince diamond of the black moon clan. you are hereby banned forever from the kingdom of Sparks. And as well anythi g that involved the silver kingdom" hissed oritel

"diamond wait." pleaded usagi

sky walked away from them while he felt her pain from their bond that connected them to each other. while usagi temper was rising more and just was not going to let this one go. She had enough of what her father was doing. and this was going to end now. she was done with all of this and going home. where people give her the respect on what she was able to do. and don't live in the dark ages and the old fashion ways of thinking. this was not what they wanted to do to her. oritel growled and knew that this was going to end tonight. while they all knew usagi was going to do something that he was going to learn from what happened to those who does shit like this to usagi. even her birth parents. everyone gulped and knew that this was going to happen. Even spirit shrinked back from what he was seeing. he knew when usagi gets like this. you better start running. Well if you even get a head start. If your lucky to even get one. You better take it and run like hell. marien sighed and knew that oritel was not going to like what she was going to hear from his daughter. in which she thinked it was about time for him to bitch him out for the shit he was pulling. She seemed like she had about enough of what was going on. and she was not going to stop her for even speaking her mind. It was what oritel needed to hear. He may not like what she was going to hear.

"Let him go. The princess of Sparks who happen to be neo queen serenity will never marry a man who can't keep his word." said oritel

**"FUCK ALL OF YOU! I'M OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO BE DEALING WITH THIS NO MORE!"** yelled usagi

Usagi turned into her cosmos fairy form and opened the time gates and left to go home she had just about enough from everything that was going on with her birth father. she needed to get away from this and think over everything. But she handed what sky gave to her so her mother would be able to handle what was needing to be done. while amara slapped oritel and so did rei. Even minako and micharu did as well. they were not happy with him. And was hoping he would think over this and learn that he had done wrong. Then he could come after usagi. they just hope he would do the right thing. they all fallowed to were usagi was going. And they knew that she was going back home. While loki had tamaki by the arm and draco he needed to be there for his sons. Hikaru and karou walked behind them to make sure they were not going to be here when marien was going to give it to oritel. while marien knew that she was going to be the one to settle this. she was going to be dammed that she was going to lose her daughter over her husband being a jerk like he was. but for now this was going to not be pretty when joker and crowley even aziraphale gets involved. but for now they had to figure out what to do. and they knew where she was going. the only place she was able to feel happy and loved at a time like this. once she finally gets through her pig headed husbands head she and him could go and make up for what he had done. he had a lot of talking to. And make sure that she would be able to get him to understand what he had done was wrong. And maybe to get him to understand that sky was not at faught here. and make him see reason. And not the anger he was feeling for what happened. She knew there was more to this. and now she was able to find out why. Then make her stupid husband to see what he had done and did was wrong. And most of all make it up to their daughter. that is something that she needed him to do. she knew their daughter was hurt from what he had done. and made her do and most of all he never listen to her when it came down to when she was trying to tell him something that she needed him to know about.

* * *

_meanwhile later that night_

oritel didn't know what to do when it came down to his strong willed daughter. Well she was like that as well in the first silver kingdom when he and his wife was the king and queen. he knew she gotten that from him. that he was proud about. he knew for sure she would kick his ass if she wanted to. but what sky had done was something he was not even able to forgive. He is diamond after all. Maybe after being killed twice from endymion did something to him. he knew joker,crowley and aziraphale would be the same way when it came down to the protectiveness they had over usagi. he thought he was doing the right thing when it came done to what he was doing for his daughter. but it seemed that he had done wrong when it came down to what he had done. but he hoped that he would find some way to get his daughter to forgive him. Well that is what he hoped that she would do for him. She would forgive him once she done being angry at him. Well that is what he hoped for that is. that is the only thing he would want right now. sure yes he went over board and that was something he had hurt his pride in confessing. He was not one when it came down to the stuff that happens when he had to kill his pride. but what else was he able to do when it came down to this sort of thing. It was something he didn't even know what to do. he knew his wife was pissed off at him. And she had every right to be pissed off at him right now. he was a asshole for even doing what he had done to their daughter. making her pick a man who was not her soul mate. Sure that was done out of anger. he was going to admit that.

"To choose me and my own house? After what he did to usagi? Sky must be punished! It's his fault we lost our little moonlight... Again..." snapped oritel

Mariam hands out the scroll to him so he as able to see what sky wanted to give him, it really explained everything why erendor made him do what he had done. and now it was time for them to make things right. Well they knew that usagi would be the one to make things correct. while oritel didn't know what she was trying to give him. marien sighed they owe sky a mega I'm sorry for what they had done. well mostly her pig headed husband. and he should know he was not able to get usagi to do what he wanted her to do. she was far older than they are and she was a mother herself. and a grandmother as well. marien felt for her daughter and understood where she had come from. and sadly she was against what he husband wanted to do in the first place. all she wanted was her father to listen to her. and make him understand, maybe this was now he was able to understand why and what she was trying to tell him. All he did was show her that he didn't want to listen to her. and that is something that he should of never ever do when it came down to having usagi as his daughter. she sighed and hoped that this was going to work to show him that their daughter was just showing him that he needed to see the light. But it seemed that he didn't want to even listen to her on that. he just needed to read what sky handed over to him. Then he would understand everything. And then he would feel like a ass. In which he should feel like right now since it was something he should feel. In which she hoped he would feel more like a ass. But she would have to wait and see how this was all going to play out when it came down to how he was going to feel once he reads what was inside of the scroll sky handed over to them.

"What is it?" asked oritel

"It's what he tried to give you. It's the confession. I think we owe that young man an apology." said marian

oritel read what the scroll that was given to him. He didn't even know what the hell was going on with this. once he was done reading what was handed over to him. He bowed his head in shame from what he just realized. it was something that he was now kicking his own ass for. he didn't know what to think on this one now. it was confusing why did his old friend do something like this to him. And most of all make his own son leave his daughter who happened to his son soul mate. And bonded soul mate he knew that was for sure. He made his own son suffer from what he wanted him to do. all for this dark secret. Now they knew that is why he acted the way he did. He just didn't understand why in the world he did this to him, he was his friend well that is what he thought he was to him. marien laid a hand on her husband shoulder to let him know they had to go and talk to usagi and make things right. and see if they are able to make some sort of peace with her, but it should work not since he was able to see what he had done was wrong. So that should help out with things when it came down to him seeing reason. But what he did to their daughter hurt more than what erendor did to them. even though she knew that is what her husband wanted to do more than go after sky's father. but there was not much they are able to do when it came down to what they are going to be up against, and the bad thing is they escaped hell of all places.

* * *

_meanwhile the following day_

usagi and the girls along with her other friends was laid out on the lawn of the crystal palace. even though hotorhori has been trying his best to flirt with her again. she had to say he was hot and sexy. But he was not who she wanted. Plus she thinked he was her one daughter soul mate. Even though maka has not seen it in front of her just yet. they needed to get away for a while. well after everything that had happened the last few days. They just hoped marien would be able to make oritel to see reason when it came down to what he had done. Usagi didn't knew what she was going to do for right now. but after what she told blood adopted family. Usagi sighed as they all looked at her as she walked off away. she needed to think away from the others. she just hoped that her mother would make her father see reason in what he had done. she just didn't understand why he couldn't just listen to her. that was one of the things that hurt her. she knew that he was just trying to be overly protective. But it was something that she should of understood. But she knew her mother would help him see the reason and the light he needed to see. Well and to forgive sky on something that he didn't even want to do. Usagi sighed and took out her phone only to see it was sky. This was the best thing for her right now.

"Oh! diamond!" chirped usagi

* * *

_"my serenity. My moon goddess." cried sky_

* * *

"I missed you so much." mumbled usagi

sky smiled and he felt the same just missed her so much and this was the best he was able to do. but he needed to make her understand something and need her help. he knew she was blocking their bond since he understood since it was hurting him as well. but he was going to tell her what he was able to, but he needed to get her to come to his home world. they needed every ounce of help that they could get. well other than his serenity being the crap out of his father. but this was a war that they needed everything on hand. every ounce of power and everything that they are able to gather. and usagi was going to be the one who was able to help them in what they are fighting. plus he knew she was trying to find out who escaped hell. all he knew that it was three people and it was the same three she has tossed in. but she seemed to understand and was going to try and gather all of the help she could get. It was something she was good at. She needed to get the help they he needed. This was the only way to make things right. And hopefully save his father from the darkness that he had inside of him for so long. usagi sighed and knew what he was going to be asking her. she would follow him to the gates of hell at back. But she was just happy to even see him right now. it was the joy of even see a image of him. She just needed to make sure her birth father understood what was going on before she made any sort of idea on what she was going to do. she hoped her mother was able to get through him. And hope he would forgive sky and know it was all on his father.

* * *

"_I'm sorry about what happened." said sky_

* * *

"No. Don't be. I should be the one apologizing for how my birth father reacted." said usagi

sky sighed and he had his ass kicked from joker and crowley as well the angel guy they have all ganged up on him but they forgave him after what was said. Even freaking the scouts. Plus he was always afraid of amara. but they didn't know if they would be able to get through her birth father since he was so much like joker. Most of all the others understood what was going on. even his mother was going to make his father pay for even doing what he had done. she was not happy when he had asked him do what he had do to do. he hurt his soul mate and bonded. Something that lasted since the first silver kingdom. That was something he hated himself for even doing. and felt so much shame in dong that. but for now he was going to enjoy this and convey the message. he knew she would bring all the fire power she has. and she was not going to come alone on this one. but for now he needed to have her to understand that there was alot to what he gave to her. and this was something only usagi is able to do. and that was something he knew for sure. It was something she was known to do. she was the only one he was able to get to do this. and to save everyone that was locked away from his father. he knew that she would be able to do the job. Most of all she would bring all of the power that she would be able to come along. Well maybe oritel might come and help as well. if he was able to read what was left for him. But he had faith in marien to get him to see reason on what was really going on. but that was something he would have to wait and see to happen. He knew his bell would wish to see that happened. But it would take time for him to stop kicking himself in the ass for what he had done. if he knew the king well. he would be kicking himself in the ass for this.

* * *

_"He was just trying to protect you. and believe me joker and the others gave me the ol' fashioned blanket party. Amara still scares the hell out of me. Will I... hold you again?" asked sky_

* * *

"It'll be a simple phone call." said usagi

* * *

_"Yeah! And it's less dangerous than horseback riding with you." chirped sky_

* * *

Usagi playfully punched him she was only having fun with him. plus it wasn't like when they decided to ride in the nude. sky knew where her mind has gone off to. and he had to say he was looking forward to doing that again. he looked around the area and took notice it was lovely. he didn't know that this was crystal Tokyo of all places. He still loved her in her queen form. while draco and tamaki watched their mother in the tree they took cover in. they were worried for her so they came looking for her. it seemed that they wanted to see what sky had to say as well. sky looked up to see the snow white blond and golden blond headed boys he knew it was tamaki and draco. they were just trying to make sure their mother was ok. it was a good thing for them to do. he knew how much all of her children loved their mother. and grandmother as well. he smiled up to them to let them know he was happy to see them. and to let them know that they were doing well in taking care of their mother. but he knew that they were making sure she was ok. Usagi smiled up to where sky was looking. It seemed that tamaki and draco seemed to wonder where she had gone off to. She loved her sons and knew they were just looking out for her. and making sure she was doing ok. but for now she needed to finish this conversation with sky.

* * *

_"We always belong to each other. Ever since the first silver kingdom." said sky_

* * *

Usagi only nodded to him to let him know that she knew that already. She kissed him to let him know she was always going to be his. And only his, but for now she was going to have to see what she was able to find out on who was the ones who escaped hell. but for now she was also going to enjoy her time with her sky. even though the kiss was not real. but she was able to feel him through their bond. but for now this was going to be the best they could do until they are able to straightened things out. she knew draco and tamaki was watching her from their favorite tree. and that didn't bother her none sadly. but she was just a little happy right now, this was what she needed. And she would do anything when it came down to help sky out. while tamaki and draco smiled this was what their mother needed. While they nearly fell over when one of their brothers jumped in. zange was one of the kind and was able to scare you when he wanted to. But for now he was going to watch with them. he wanted to make sure his mother was ok as well. plus he enjoyed having fun with his siblings. Well half siblings. That was something he would never ever give up. Bella huffed and knew one of her other sons showed up. And it had to be zange out of all of them. she smiled he was so much like his father it was not even funny. But he was a good son. all of her children and grandchildren was wonderful and great. She would never ever exchange them for nothing in the world. Sky smiled he knew she was happy right now and that is all that mattered to him. Plus he felt the bond open up to him. He knew she did it to show him that she was happy to see him right now. and that made him happy since he opened his bond back up as well.

* * *

_"my serenity, I know what happened to the positive magic." said sky_

* * *

"what is it?" asked usagi

sky felt bad and knew his father sins was going to get his ass kicked even more. even if his father was going to be able to be saved from all of this. but for now he was just hoping his father would not get to that bad. he didnt mean to do what he had done. while usagi tilted her head to the side and she looked over to see loki and amara alone with her other two. It seemed they have come to search for her as well. they were just making sure that she was ok. and that is something that she could understand why they did that. but for now she wished she had some form of privacy. But she knew that was hard to do when it came down to her friends and family. but she knew she loved them all. and never ever would ever want no one else as a family. minako sighed and knew that this was what her queen,leader and friend needed. And was happy to see diamond again. and most of all they knew that there would be others who would be join in on that one. Since they could never ever turn down a good fight.

* * *

_"It's a long story. And it started with my father and the destruction of Sparks." said sky_

* * *

"saaay whaaat?" asked draco

"son what are you doing?" asked usagi

"moooom i wanted to see as well. "whined draco

* * *

_"Come to Eraklyon as soon as you can. Timmy along with sapphire and rubius will be coming with the out." said sky_

* * *

usagi smiled as draco and tamaki and zange perked up and followed usagi as they left to go and meet up with the others. it looks like they are going to be having to gather as much fire power they could have. they didnt have enough training but it was enough for the powers she granted them. while they all looked over to usagi and Loki seen draco along with tamaki and zange and her some of her most protective scouts they were happy to see that spark in her eye made the ones who knew what was about to go down smirk and rub their hands together evilly. this was time for them to let their murder boners out and that was what they are going to be doing. while the ones who was still getting used to this side of usagi was wondering what they are about to walk into. But she needed to go and make a army to come with her to make sure they get what needed to be done. she was just happy sky was asking them for help. She just needed to make sure who was going to be coming along on this one. And hope her father would be able to see reason and come and help out with this fight. She knew he would wish to join in on it for their home world. And take back what was taken from them. but she would have to wait and see what he was going to do. but she had hoped in her father and will wait for him to come to her. not her to come to him.

"Oh... okay... We gotta leave here everyone. time to let the murder boners out and let the blood lust run free. There isn't much time. We're going to Eraklyon." ordered usagi

everyone who was not cheering mostly the winx and the others who was still getting used to all of this. they all gathered together and went back to the crystal palace so they could meet up with troops. Aziraphale would gather the troops there and meet up on eraklyon to help with the battle. She knew that they all would not be able to turn down a good battle when it came down to what they were about to go and enter. She hoped her birth father would join in with this fight since it involved their home world. And that is something he seemed to be prided in. well it was something she was prided in as well. but for now she was going to have to take what she was able to get. Since she was going to fight and make things right. The way she was able to do thing like she always does. it was something she always does best. Even though she felt her age from when she did stuff like this. but it seemed she would always be known as the savior of all realms and worlds and universes. But for now they needed to go and head back and gather the army that she would need to fight.

* * *

_meanwhile back at the crystal palace _

joker finally woke up from being knocked out from his wife. he was going to kill his daughters birth parents even though they have been friends since the first silver kingdom. joker was yanked down to sit next to his wife since all the others was sitting down. but they knew why they are there now. but they needed to hear them on their part as well. and that was not going to be something that the king of sparks and the former king and queen of the silver kingdom wanted to hear. but he had to hear it if he wanted to have a good relationship with his daughter. and even though he and joker are alike in so many ways. but joker knew when it was to much and when it was needed to stop. and what oritel had done to usagi is something he and the others are against and never ever do that to their loved ones and children. Harley arched a brow and knew that the king was not going to like this. she knew he was like her joker and it was kinda funny to a point. but she did bitch slap him for what he pulled and how he made her little moon queen feel like. even though she didn't give birth to usagi. but all blood adoption and that makes the child that you blood adopted as if you gave birth to the child yourself. In which joker and harley had the blood adoption bond since the first silver kingdom. so usagi was all of their child in every sense of the word since the blood adoption seen to that.

"so you come and see usagi. but she is out wondering around in the gardens of the palace. It is a place where she seeks to have some form of peace." Explained aziraphale

"Then I shall order my guards to bring her home because I have something to tell her." said oritel

joker face palmed as did everyone else in the room. It seemed that he don't get what was going on. he needed to rethink on how he did things. She would not take it well when it came down to what he was thinking about doing. while harley came over and sat down it seemed she needed to make him understand that is not how you deal with your children. Sure they are some of their oldest friends but he always needed a talkin to. So she was going to try her best to make him understand what and why he should not even do something like that. while everyone was trying to find out the best way to give him some sort of advice. But she was going to be the one to do so. She was able to think of something that would help him see reason. While marien was hoping that one of them would help her out when it came down to her husband. She needed some sort of help. She knew he wanted to see her. so did she as well. but right now her husband would be making things way worst when it came down to how he was going to get her to come home. It was just going to make things worst if he does what he was thinking. He needed to let usagi come to him and talk to him. There was no way in forcing her to do anything. she was someone who was not going to take that all to well. so she was going to try and put some sense into his head. Usagi has to cool down for a while before she even talked to him. It was something that was normal for her to even do. she looked around and saw everyone nod to her to let her know that she was doing the correct thing in talking to oritel and make him understand what and why he was doing is wrong. Plus she was proud if her little ones palace. Maybe it would be able to help him understand what he was going to do was going to make things way worst for her anger that she has for him. In which they all thinked she had every right to even be pissed off. But he was just going to piss her off even more. Or just kill the guards or knock them out. they would not be able to easily take her down to get her back to sparks. So this is the other thing that they needed to make him understand. It was something he was not even thinking about when it came down to usagi.

"I... er... don't think that's a great idea. Its not the correct thing to do while our little one is right now. and the gardens is a place she find comforting. In fact this palace is apart of her as queen of the new silver kingdom. but what you are thinking of doing will make matters worst.." explained aziraphale

"aziraphale right." said marien

marien sighed and knew that it was true on that one with what she had been told. but they have to make sure that oritel knew what is they are trying to tell them what garden she was sitting in. misaki smiled and rushed over to aziraphale. They were soul mates. While farnese went to crowley. tasuki walked in and arched a brow when he took note that this was something he should not even open his mouth when it came down to who was in the room right now. aro only shook his head to let him know is best to keep his mouth shut as he put his arms around his momoko. Because they were trying to get through oritel head. And it seemed to not be working to well. tasuki only shrugged and plotted down so he was able to see how this was going to work. He knew that miaka and yui's mother was one sexy sparky woman with fire in her. and dammed he wanted her. they all wanted her to be theirs. But they knew she was not going to be theirs since she was only with her soul mates. In which kinda was depressing even to think about. but he was with her daughter though. yui was a wonderful woman and has her mother inside of her. even though miaka was with caius. It seemed that they were made for each other. Even though they would of never ever thought that tamahome would be the man he was. he and nuriko was soul mates after all. they should of put two and two together when they saw the two together. He was just confused with his love with miaka and his love for nuriko. But it seemed that they finally found each other with the help of marcus and minako and usagi. even though Marcus is the soul mate of bella. He showed them that their bond was of a soul mate. Nuriko was also happy to see her sister once again. even though she was reincarnated in one of usagi daughters. It was kinda funny her name was korien. She even had her memories when she was able to see him on the spot. So that made things great for nuriko.

"Is this some kind of a plot? all of you against one?" snapped oritel

"caius look my grandfather acts like you when you get that way." chirped miaka

"shut it my darling beloved wife. i do not act that way." growled caius

Caius huffed and went to the emo corner as did some of the other husbands since they are like that as well. while miaka and some of the ladies are laughing their asses off from what was going on. they knew that was going to happen since they knew that they were right. some of them as well who was not in the emo corner. marian loved to watch these people on how they acted. Most of all how happy her grandchildren are with their soul mates. They were friends and family to them. in which was something they loved with everything they had in them. but for now she was going to enjoy what she was watching. She does have a rather large family now. that is something that she was never ever going to even not be unhappy about. their little one. plus it also means that sparks is the most powerful world in all of the realms and universe with the beings who are their friends and family. so that is a good thing as well when war was brewing. but she was happy to have a large family it was rather nice to say the least. And most of all large about of friends and well. it seemed that they have grown attached to their new friends and family that their little one has blessed them with. The palace is full and that is something they all wished. Well it was the family wing that was full. And that is the best feeling in the world. Since the whole of the family wing was all filled up with all their friends and family. and never ever wish that to end at all. they all have picked their own rooms. And was happy with them. marien smiled to what she was thinking about. but she would have to think more on that later since she has to make sure her husband was going to understand what he was doing is wrong on how he was thinking and how he was trying to get their little princess to speak to him. It was not going to work when it came down to how their daughter worked. She had both of them in her. in which that made them super happy on. while oritel grumbled about people trying to mock him. but then again this was something that he was still getting used to with how they all worked. they are all just well worked together. he grumbled to himself about how they are not thinking the way he wanted to, he just wanted to see his bady girl. Before they came here they stopped and looked in on bloom and they was freaked out from what they seen her do. and it was not something they knew she would not change it was already known. plus they were told how many of them have tried.

"Remember, our little ones welfare is the only thing we care about. Nothing else matter's." said marian

"I can quite put my finger on it, Oritel, that you've changed since last time I saw you in the first silver kingdom." said harley

marien snickered on that one for what she had said, and it was true to be truthful. He has changed so much since they seen each other last. Well before they were all reincarnated. Some of them come and go when they wanted to. But its been a while since they seen joker and harley. they knew that he had changed for him being the parent. and sure she was much like her. but it was her way that she was raised. but joker smirked and knew his little moon beam has been giving him hell. and sadly he was proud of her for this one. but then again this was him who had put that in her. and that is a proud thing that she never ever forget her dear old daddy teaching when she had to relive through the time. but lucky Pluto was with her. oritel huffed from what was said and even though this was something that he knew that was amusing everyone in the room. He wondered why in the world they were trying to pick on him. It was kinda not fair when it came down to what they were doing. but then again this must be some way of them getting some form of revenge on what he had done. while caius smirked they got him right were they wanted him. Served him right for what he had done. he was her birth father and he goes off and pulled what he had done. it was something they would never ever do to their little one. She was to precious to them to even do something like that. sure the man never had the chance to watch her grow up. Even though he had that joy back in the first silver kingdom before endymion and baryal destroyed it. But he has the chance to even be in her life. He just needed to learn a few things when it came down to their usagi. she was someone who is not one to be messed with. But for now he needed to learn a few things. Something he must need to know before he would lose usagi forever. and that what will happen when it came down to how he was handling things with her. he needed to know what he us doing was wrong. the wrong way to go about things. Sure they have their own way as well. but they would never ever do that to their usagi. force her to pick a man who she didn't love. Someone she has been meant to be with since the first silver kingdom. When they were king and queen. and who was not her soul mate. As well her bonded soul mate. It was wrong and something he should of thought about before he did what he had done.

"He has since he found out that being the father of an 1000 some odd year old girl isn't easy. And now is queen like we raised her to be in the first silver kingdom. " chirped marien

"Wonderful! The enemies attacking me from within." grumbled oritel

"You should listen to joker out oldest friend my dear. He and harley raised our little moonlight. Something we planned for back in the first silver kingdom just in case something bad happens. and many others as well.. And whether you like it or not, they know her better than us." said marien

joker waited to see if he was going to be able to speak up on this one. As well was the others. they knew the man was trying. Sure he and his wife has been best friends since their time in the first silver kingdom. But they didn't know if what they were saying was getting through to him. there was much he was able to teach him. but he had no choice but to deal with the man who was his moon beam birth father. and that he knew was never ever going to change. she was still HIS daughter through the blood adoption and that man will not be able to change that from what he wanted to know. oritel looked over to joker and it seemed that he and harley was the only ones left since they raised her longer than anyone else. well the living through time part didn't help. but joker had a idea on how to help them through something. they video taped everything in their usagi life. and the things that was given to them when she had to live through time as well. they just hoped that it would help them feel better for everything that had happened. Even though it was more on oritel part since he was the dick about everything. Marien was just trying to stop him from even doing what he had done. the whole forcing to pick another male was messed up when It came down to what he knew had happened. But the other thing was is the fact that they wanted to do was kick the shit out of sky's father. since he was the reason for all of this mess. And they were going to let him know on what he had done and how much it pissed them off from what he thought he was thinking was the correct thing to do. even though it was all a cowards way out of what he had done. that is what he did. And then make his son suffer when it came down to what he asked him to do. that was wrong on so many levels. He should of known what happened to soul mates if one of them hurt the other. Even though it was something that never happens much. So sky was basically off the hook when it came down to how he handled things. He was fixing the wrongs from his father.

"It hasn't been easy for me, either with this whole thing i had a hard time accepting this. but i raised her to be a strong willed woman. but the thing is i am not going to let go anytime soon so you better get used to it. and i don't like how you went about things. And a kid grows up so quickly and just when you think you've got that figured out, they've grown some more. but she is a parent herself and as well she has live through out time. and she is a fighter that is by her heart." said joker

"usagi told us about the... er... discussion. and believe me there was more than one person who was not pleased in how you went about things. most of all joker." said harley

marien sighed and she had to agree with the woman who was the blood adopted mother to her darling little moonlight like they wanted back when they were the king and queen of the silver kingdom.. she suffered with out them with her. it broke their hearts when they knew they could have been there for her. They never knew until the very end of the first silver kingdom of what endymion had done. but there were not there for her. but now they have the chance to be there for their daughter. and most of all to be there for her to let her know that she was loved and they would never ever leave her. and would help her with anything that comes her way. It was something that parents do for their children. Even though they wished they were able to watch her grow up when it came down to her life. But they were ashamed to even think that they were not there for all of the hard times. marien sighed and looked to her husband in a freaking staring match with joker. but then again she knew how hard for him to accept them in their little moonlight life. Along with all of her other blood adopted family and friends. they were family and friends to them as well. but he was getting there slowly when it came down to how he was handling things. Sure he was going to be the overly protective father for a long time. it was something fathers do when they love their children. And that is what he did was to protect their little moonlight. but he did go over board when it came down to making her and forcing her to pick another man to be her husband. It was something she didn't want to do when it came down to what he wanted to do for their little moonlight. but she was happy that mess was done and over with. but for now they wondered what they are going to show them or anything they are able to let them see. but this was something they wished to know about. they missed so much in her life. even though they are disappointed in bloom but she knew that their little moonlight is making sure she was well taken care of as well. and never ever want for nothing. That is all she was able to do. and most of all have potions to help her function through out life. But it was not going to solve all of what she has inside of her. they were proud of their little moonlight to even doing that. she could of just let her be whatever happens. But no she and the others made sure she was family. just never ever let her know that she was a twin. That would be something that would end very badly when it came down to how things go.

"Don't worry. usagi has quite a temper, we know. But she loves you as unfortunate that is to me old friend." grumbled joker

"There is nothing parents and their kid can't resolve. even though usagi had her times with her children and believe me there was a lot of things had happened there but that is for them to tell you. They just need a little time." said harley

"Time... Something we have never had." said marien

"usagi is time itself. Well so I pluto. she and Pluto lived through it and dealt with things that out beat that happened to me. But there was so much we never knew about what had happened with endymion, but she is strong and a fighter i raised her to be that." said joker

joker looked over to them and gave them a look on what he was thinking. He wanted them to know that she was who she is. and that is never ever going to change since he was going to make sure of that. he loved his little spitfire. And that was something he never ever wished would never ever change. he will be dammed to have them change his moon beam. she is happy who she is and that is something he was never going to let people ever do that to her again. so many tied to make her into what they wanted to have her as. but she never ever wanted to. she tried but she was never ever happy when she did. he hated to see her unhappy. She became the queen she was meant to be. while marien smiled she knew where his thoughts had gone off to. and she would never ever change their daughter. she was perfect in every way to them. even their grandchildren are perfect in every way. They were not going to lie about that one. Since she is perfection when it came down to their little moon bunny. even their grandchildren are a picture of perfection. well oritel learned that the hard way when it came down to how their little moon bunny. she has both of them in her when it came down to how she was. and that is something that made them both happy to even know she was a spitfire in which is needed when it came down to being a good queen. From the looks of things she is a great queen. They just wanted to see their little one and to make sure that she forgave them for what her stupid idiot father had done. and didn't even listen to her when it came down to what she was trying to say. And to explain to him on what was really happening. And what and why sky had done to make him do what he had done. but for now he was learning a lesson from the people who raised her and made her who she is today. They all was there before them. what he did break their little ones heart. And that is something that he never ever liked. But it seemed that he knew he had done wrong. And was here to make up for what he had done. so that is a good thing to even know that he was here to make up with their little one. joker nodded to king cold since he was thinking on the same line of thoughts that he was on. oritel was just learning when it came down to having a daughter like their usagi. she was one of a kind. And most of all that she was perfection in itself. They were not ashamed when they even think that. they knew she is perfecting. Her children are even perfection as well. they got their mothers looks and that is something that is a good thing. Oritel sighed and didn't even know how he was going to make things right. He just hoping that his little moon bunny would forgive him for what he did. It was all that he wanted right now. he wanted to make sure that she forgave him for what he had done. he was a fool to not even listen to his little moon bunny. for now on he was going to do that before he let his own stupidity takes over.

"usagi is our daughter. But you were the ones who raised her like we planned back in the first silver kingdom when we were still king and queen. But the blood adopt her when know of all what blood adoption are and what they mean.. I envy you." said oritel

"If you wanna know what you've missed, get comfortable. If they say a picture is worth a thousand words, then a film can tell the story of a lifetime." said joker

joker put in one of the tapes of usagi growing up. It was something he thought would be a good thing for them to see. It seemed that it might work for them since they would be able to see what her life was like growing up. He knew she showed her memories to them. but it was the ones that what she has gone through. Not her life when she was growing up. So this was something he was going to do when it came down to how joker grew up. And how happy she was growing up. while oritel and marien watched their little moon bunny being loved by joker and harley and with her and her friends. there was scenes with everyone else in there as well. as they watched her grow and started to train with joker she looked so happy to be doing that. they watched as she became the genius she was today with harley. then it changed to when she turned 14. they watched the scenes when she came back with the male that they knew it was endymion. as things went on from there. things changed from there on. that was when they used the object to view memoires that was handed down to them. they watched through her battles and the suffering that she had to go through. All the horrible things endymion done. How she had to watch diamond die for the second time in front of her. How she gave birth back at the moon palace each time so endymion never found out but they were loved and cared for. how she and trista lived and battled through time. they watched the horrifying things that happened to their grandchildren through their memories. And the memories of the great freeze as crystal Tokyo and the power of the silver kingdom shined brightly when the end of the battle with chaos and endymion ended.. but then it all turn to happy ones. and it ended with usagi and sky memories. joker smirked as he remembered the day she turned to her first super sailor moon then went up in power to be in her final form sailor cosmos and neo queen serenity. oritel and marien hugged each other from all that they have seen. They were so happy to even had the chance to even able to see something like this. she was so happy growing up. And how she was raised to be a warrior by joker and the moon cats as well everyone else. It was something that they were even happy to see. But they saw when things changed. Well when things started to change. while joker closed his eyes the man knows what he knew now. she never showed him all her memories of when she grew up. As well the battles she was in and most of all the death of diamond for the second time. She only showed them what she had gone through. In which was a thing that he could understand why she did that. but that is because she was worried that she would be judged for what she had done and what she had been through in her very long life. now he was not going to make her into something she was not. That is something he would be putting his foot down on as well all of her other blood adopted family as well. it was something they would not let happen at all. now he understood his daughter more so than he did before. he has so much fatherly pride inside of him when it came down to his little moon bunny. marien even felt pride in what she was able to see. She was proud to have a daughter like usagi. she was their shining light and the light into their darkness. They were even shown the room where they had all of the research stuff for what they had been working on to save their home world and them as well. they even felt more pride from what they were seeing. all of the hard work she had put in to get them back into her life and most of all bring back her home world. She was their most precious thing in the whole world. She has done so much for them and they would never ever know how to their little moon bunny.

"Go and talk to her." said joker

usagi popped in looking like she was about to go and do something they all knew well when it came down to when she wanted to go into battle. She was in her battle gear that was specially made for her. and her own look she had made for what she liked. She had everyone she needed with her as well. they were not going to be missing out on this one. While everyone who seemed to be going along with her was filing out of the senkai gates. And the time gates. Even some of her children was coming along on this one. the fight happy group looks all to happy. Well it show by the way they were smirking. So that means she was going to go into battle. And having fun with out some of them, like hell they were going to be put to the side lines again. they wanted in on this one as well. While all of the scouts and star lights and winx all were transformed. And as well everyone else was all ready to go. Usagi in her cosmos fairy form only looked up and arched a brow at who was in the sitting room. while she looked and wondered what the hell went on for her birth parents to be in the sitting room of her palace. She wondered if her father was here to make up for the bullshit he had done when it came down to how he was a mega ass and never ever listened to her when she needed him most. And most of all didn't listen to her when she tried to explain to him what was really going on. and most of all scarring the hell out of tamaki and draco when he blew up. she saw what happened they knew everything from when she grew up. She knew she should of showed them those parts of her life. But she never ever got the chance to show them that. she showed them all the other stuff that happened in her life. But never had the chance to show them that part of her life. Usagi arched a brow to order them to speak while they had the chance to do so.

"I have to talk to you my little moon bunny. I know you are still angry and hurt at me. Please hear me out." pleaded oritel

usagi narrowed her icy blue eyes at him and huffed she was not going to be putting up with this before a big battle. She marched her way over to him. Everyone gulped they all knew that look on usagi face. They all backed up and had the look on their face as if they knew better to not to interfere with usagi when she was like this. she started to poke her birth father in the chest. Oritel gulped he knew that look on his little moon bunny face it was the same one that her mother gets when she was angry at him. But his little moon bunny was far more scarry than her mother. plus she was able to project what she was feeling. usagi was going to make it known that her choice has been made when it came down to who she was going to be marrying. And who she chose to live with forever. she was going to remain with her soul mate and her bonded soul mate. And she was going to make clear to him that is what she was going to be doing. and if he didn't like it he can go fuck himself up the ass with the worlds largest cock up his ass. while joker was snickering from what his little daughter was doing to her birth father. it was something they hoped she would do when she crossed paths with him again. it seemed that the man needed to be told by his own daughter and they hoped it would get through his head. this was the best thing they had ever seen. they was not the only ones who was enjoying this show. They all was passing around snack and drinks. While they were going to enjoy what was about to down. while marien join in with what they were doing. she had to say this was rather fun how they do things. Plus she wanted to enjoy the show that her little moon bunny was about to do to her birth father. It was what he deserved for what he did. And how he treated her when she needed him the most. Plus she had so much motherly pride. Her daughter has so much of her in her. even though she out beated her in the scarry department and that made her a very very proud mother. while oritel gulped at what his little moon bunny was doing. her eyes glowed blue to show her neo queen serenity powers. He knew she was not happy with him. And she was letting it all out at him. She was letting everything all out. and knew now she was far more powerful than her mother when she was queen serenity. and he was a proud father to know that his little moon bunny has done so much in her life and now it was time for him to make peace for his fuck up that he had done.

"now you listen here daddy dearest. i will only say this once. And only once so you better listen. Because I fucking hate repeating myself. If you are here to tell me to forget about diamond again then forget it, because I'm going to see him now." hissed usagi

Usagi punched her father in the nose only enough to make it bless and gave him a black eye. She felt better after she did that. Usagi sighed and was happy with what she had done. as she tuned on her heal and walked out with her nose in the air. while joker and some of the others snickered at what usagi had done. he did deserve what she had done to him. Well they thought he should have had more done to him than what he had. But they could live with the punishment that usagi had given. while the others was smirking at what usagi had just done. marien nodded and was proud of her little one. she had done what she needed to do. and she was not going to be upset with her little moon bunny. she was happy she did something like that to her father. even though she thought he deserved a little more worst than what he had gotten. But she had a feeling that was more or less of a warning that she have given to him. She looked to the others and only got a nod to let her know that it was only a warning she had given to him. Spirit sighed and knew what she was able to do. he has seen all of her ways of punishment. And sometimes it was not the prettiest thing in the world to even see. That was for sure since he knew that was something that he knew his usagi was able to do. while marien sighed and knew the look that spirit was giving to her. it seemed her little moon bunny was known to be very evil when it came down to punishments. She would have to ask her little moon bunny to teach her some of her nice little tricks when she was finished with her fight. She could use some new things when she wanted to punish her husband when he was doing bullshit like this. everyone shivered they have a feeling that usagi birth mother was going to be learning some new tricks form her daughter. in which was not such a bad thing when it came down to learning stuff like that. even some of the others would teach her some of the stuff they do to punish their husband and mates. It was something they could pass on to her. well after the battle they would do that. since it would be a very fun thing to do. oritel would never ever know what would hit him when they finish teaching her what she would need to know. plus a few spells as well would help her out with punishing her husband when he was being a total dick. All of the men in the room shivered and knew what all the woman was going to be teaching marien. And sadly they felt for oritel when they were finished with marien. Most of all what usagi would teach her. that was going to be something that he was not going to enjoy.

"No! usagi! Wait! Don't go!" pleaded oritel

"Let me give it a try." said joker

joker laid a hand on the shoulder of the man who blessed them with their usagi. Oritel sighed and knew that he would have to let joker do this. he knew he royally messed up when it came down to how he handled things. He just wanted to make up with his little moon bunny. he could not lose her after they finally got her back in their lives. He and marien only nodded as they both followed him to a area where they would be able to hear what would be said and if she forgave him for what he had done. sure she had every right to be very pissed off at him for what he had done. and most of all when he slapped her out of anger. he should be ashamed of himself and deserved what she did to him. He never ever would lay another harmful hand on his perfect little moon bunny. she didn't deserve that sort of treatment. she didn't deserve any sort of marking on her that was made out of anger or hate. Even though the cursed markings all over her body was something that could never ever be healed that endymion left his mark. Everything has been tried to cure her from it. And nothing never worked. She would have to live forever with the markings on her body and the pain and suffer she would have to feel when it was activated. And the large amount of blood loss that would come along with the activation of those markings when they were hit. He hated to even know that. even thinking about it. But he knew he had no choice but to deal with what she had to deal with forever and ever. But she was still perfection to them. and never ever be not perfect in anyway. She was their little moon bunny. their perfect little moon bunny. the picture of perfection when it came down to their little moon bunny. and they would not be ashamed of even saying out loud. They were proud of their daughter and would never ever be ashamed of her. even their grandchildren are a picture of perfection when it came to their eyes. The new family picture was hanging up in the grand hall. It had them all in it and that is something that made him super happy. They have a large family all thanks to their little princess. the family wing is nearly full with all their family and friends. they have their own chambers they all chosen to be their own. Even made a lab in the palace. And a few other things that they thought should be there and needed to be there.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

joker flashed and hugged his daughter from behind to make her stop from leaving. He was afraid of what will happened to her while she was in battle. It was something that he was always afraid of. And he was not the only one who thinked this. they all were afraid if losing their most precious thing in the universe and realms. he wanted to let her know how much he loved her.. and would never ever stop loving her. she was the most precious thing to him. Well along with trunks and his wife and mate. And his grandchildren and great grandchildren as well. and to let her know how proud he was of her. and how proud he was of her in how far she had come in being the warrior he wanted her to be. she was powerful and strong as well protected what was hers. a prefect moon and queen that she was meant to be. well what he rasied her to be and he was very proud of himself to have raised a perfect moon and earth queen. and a very powerful one at that. she was his little one and he would never ever stop thinking of her as that. but for now he needed to have a chat with her to let her know what he wanted her to know. he may not get along with the man who is her birth father. the man needed to learn a few things when it came down to being a father. and most of all how he treated his daughter for one thing. He wanted to murder him when he saw the hand print on her face. That angered him and the others for what oritel had done. he should of never ever laid a hand on their little one like that. no one should harm their children like that. there was a difference when your training them and when you harm them like he did. And most of all what angered them more when they saw tamaki and draco drugged. When they were told what happened it pissed them off even more. He would have to think on those thoughts more later he needed to get this out in the open. He hoped that loki took oritel and marien to the area so they would be able to hear what was going to be said and what she was going to say. And hope she would forgive him. He saw the shame and the hurt in the mans eyes. And knew he didn't mean to do anything that happened. but she was his daughter as if he made her. that is what blood adoption are for.

"daddy! I just came to say goodbye to you and mommy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Whispered usagi

"Shh my darling little moon light, you are always going to be my daughter. They would always love you. Remember you are ours as if we gave birth to you or if you were born into our families. Never ever forget that my darling little angelic moon light. you are our most precious thing in all of the universe and realms. Don't worry my darling angelic daughter. I know sometimes the relationship between parents and children can be difficult. you should know as well when it came down with all your children. Trust me it's not easy being a father. look at spirit and Loki, Griffith and thor and lord death. spirit still gets hit in the head with that book from maka. that little one makes me so proud. just like her mama." said joker

joker placed a hand on his daughter face as gave her a warm smile. Something he only did with his family and friends. they are the only ones who was able to see his true self. but they also needed to gather everyone since he knew what she came here for it was not to say goodbye. He would never ever let her say the goodbye as if she was going to die. He would never ever let that happen. Neither would everyone else. They would make sure of that. she would never ever leave them. they would be so lost and never ever would feel right. Most of all her children would be lost with out their mother in their lives. Most of all tamaki and draco would hit them the world if that had happened. Sure they would have their father.. she knew that he would be mad if he was missing out on a good fight and battle. He was in the group with the fight happy people. But he was going to be the other one who was going to be gathering everyone else who was going to be joining in on the fun that was going to happen. They would never ever miss out on a good fight like this. well they hope it would be a good fight since it been a good while since they all had a good fight happen. Those witchs where the last good fight they had in a while. and that was loads of fun when it came down to that fight. So they hope they would have a good fight with this one. but for now he was happy if she was happy. That is all that matter to him and all of the others. is the happiness and joy that she deserved to be feeling. she deserved so much more from all of the bullshit that had happened to her in her very long life. he was not going to feel ashamed of that at all. Usagi cried as she hugged her blood adopted father and sighed happily she loved how he smelt. But she would have to deal with this until she was finished with this battle. She knew she would win. But she knew she would come out wounded. But hell when was she ever not hurt or wounded when it came down to a fight. It was never ever a good fight with out even coming out like that.

"Are you kidding? You've been a great father. I'm actually over that. We're about to deal with something much more important." Cried usagi

"So... go and save the universe like always, right? make me proud my little one. i will bring the extra troops like aways my darling little angelic moon bunny. i am sure Pluto will be staying so she could to take us? And don't worry about your birth parents. I'll talk to him when the fight is over and won." said joker

Usagi sent joker a bright smile and nodded to let him know that she understood. She had a feeling that her birth parents was listing in on the conversation. In which she was hoping they would. She didn't want to go into this fight with out them knowing that she had forgiven him. She loved her birth parents. she was just angry on how her birth father dealt with things. She kissed joker cheek as she flashed onto the ship while everyone smiled at the loving scene. as they took off to the battle that was ahead of them. they all hoped and prayed that they would win. Even though it was all on usagis shoulders once again. since they all kinda pretty much put everything on her shoulders when it came down to battles. Even though she didn't mind it when it came down to having a good fight. But she knew it was slim the last battle they were in. she thought she was actually was going to die when she was trying to save her home world. But it seemed she was going to be saving more than that this time. she just needed to make things right when it came down to what sky father had done. she could understand why he had done what he did. Even though she knew he felt guilty for what he had done. so this is why she was even going to forgive him on what he made sky do. and what the had done as well. but they always get out of the battle with basically had nothing left in them. so this was nothing that usagi along with her friends and family has not done before. while she sighed and closed her eyes and enjoyed the trip. she knew joker way of making people see reason and she sadly felt bad for her birth father on what was about to happen.

* * *

_meanwhile a few hours later_

the ship landed on the planet that they needed to be at. but this was something they all was ready for, while sky was waiting to see if his serenity has come. He knew she would be the only one to save the day and make things right. He just hoped his father would respect what his serenity was doing. she was the only one who would be able to do something like this. he knew it took longer since she had to relay messages to gather who is going to be coming. But he waited for her to come off the ship so he was able to greet his serenity with all of the love in the world and that he could give her. then his father would see that his serenity was there to help them and not mess things up. but hey all went into battle once they gotten there. usagi was beat up as she kneeled down to the tree and she waved her hand over it. as the powers of the silver crystal pushed into it to see if she was able to even save the tree or whatever she had to do to it. she knew it was drawing from the powers of being neo queen serenity. as the witches destroyed sapling. Usagi was faint from what she was doing. then it hit her she felt something murderous and hatred. She needed to get everyone out of the way because this was not a good thing. She knew what was about to happen. And it was not going to be a pretty thing. But she will do what she was able to do and protect what was hers. and most of all kill those witch's. even though she was annoyed at the fact that they got out of hell. she knew there was times that people to escape from the gates of hell. but she thought the three evil cows was sent down to the deepest parts of hell where they could never ever escape. Maybe she was wrong. Then again she was very weak when she tossed them into the gates so she had a feeling that she would have to try harder when she wanted to get rid of them.

**"EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!"** ordered usagi

usagi used both of her sword spirits that she brought with her. since her other two sword spirits was bringing the other troops to the battle. usagi got hit hard from the attack that was sent her way. She was badly wounded as it was already. Also she lost a lot of blood from the amount of wounds and the amount of times she was hit in the spots where her cursed makings was at. She used more of her strength so she was able to open the gates of hell where they belonged and making sure that they would never ever be able to escape again. she used her powers to basically seal them there. while sent a hell butterfly to hades so he was prepared for them to come his way. Since he would finish the job that needed to be done. maybe he would be able to basically just rid of them from all life even in spirit. usagi sighed and knew that she was going to leave that choice up to hades. He was a good father to her. but she knew that he would be able to make the right choice to rid of them. or just give them the water from the sea of souls. Since that would basically wipe them from all existence. she was only was able to do so being a captain to the soul king. as she screamed out in pain because it was a painful process to even do. she hated sealing things since it made her even more weak as well very very painful. But she had no choice in the matter. She had to make sure that they would never ever leave hell ever again. she made sure that she to send a hell butterfly once she was done so hades was able to know that all the rest was up to him. She knew what the choice he was going to make. she would have to say it would be the choice she would make. It was the right thing to do to wipe them from all existence. when the gates finally closed as she fell to her knees while trying to catch her breath from the amount of power and energy she had to use. It was times like this makes her feel her real age. Plus she lost a lot of blood from being all cut up and stabbed a few times. Along with having all of her curse marking activated over and over again. they was never ever fun. It seemed like people enjoy attacking those areas once they knew what they did to her. oritel who was closest to his daughter rushed to her side with all of the worry in the world. He was worried to even lose his little moon bunny for a forth time. Usagi was breathed hard to get her bearings. She only smiled to her father weakly to let him know she was going to be ok. and that she was going to live. He only sighed in relief when he got her message she was sending to him. But he would never ever stop worrying about her she was his little moon bunny. usagi looked over to sky and seen his father was down for the count. she knew what she had to do, as she pushed herself up and made her way over to sky and his father.

"my diamond move out of the way." Ordered usagi

usagi sighed and pushed all of the pain to the side for right now. and as well to save her future father in law. He better be grateful for her for all she was doing for him and what she was about to do for him. Usagi turned into her neo queen serenity form since she needed all the power she could use. It's not like she hasn't over did it with power before. Usagi closed her eyes to push the pain behind her. as she call forth her silver crystal as it hovered over erendor. Once she was done she made sure to check over the soul chain to make sure it was going to be intact and not ruined. Now all they had to do is wait for him to come back. it was his decision alone if he wanted to come back. she basically gave him his life back and healed him. while they all watched to see if erendor was going to come back to life. while oritel rushed over to his little moon bunny he needed to make sure she was going to be ok. as he picked her up in his arms and cradled her to his chest. She was back in her cosmos fairy form. usagi only groaned and leaned into her birth father and closed her eyes. She always felt the comfort and safety from her birth father. she knew it had to be since he was the man who brought her into this world. Sure she felt the same things from her blood adoptive parents. But it was different when it came down to her birth father. Joker had to be taken with all of the other wounded to be able to be healed. Usagi saved the day once more and will always be there to save the day. Even though they always felt bad when she had to save the day all of the time. but it seemed that it was something she enjoyed to do. so they just shrug it off as if plus they are not going to be leaving hell anytime soon. sky hugged his father to let him know he was happy to see him. as he came over to usagi and kneeled before her,

"thank you my love. My serenity you gave me the gift of my father life." said sky

"usagi i am sorry for all i have done. i am forever in your debt once more. rest easy savior of the worlds. Neo queen serenity. Sailor cosmos the most powerful scout alive. and my future daughter in law." said erendor

erendor kissed the moon on her forehead to state that she was a heir of the serenity line and neo queen serenity. while everyone was celebrating the victory against evil again. usagi was someone who would always be the savior to the all. while erendor smiled and was happy that she came through for him. Even though she had every right to not help him with the issue he was having. Well the dark secret that was something he never wanted out. she had every right to tell them to fuck off for what he had done to her. well what he made his son do basically. But it seemed that she did what she thought was right and come save them. erendor smiled to what he was thinking. His son has the best soul mate in the whole world and the universe and all of the realms. Moat of all waited since the first silver kingdom. Who was murder twice and was reborn as his son. He made him very very proud. Plus she was super sexy and hot. And with a lot of fire in her. plus she was a fighter in which was a super sexy thing in a woman. and as well she protected what was hers. that was even more sexy. And as well she is a wonderful mother. Even though he wished she could be his. But he has a wonderful soul mate. But it didn't hurt to have some thoughts that basically turned him on greatly. He had a feeling his son knew about what he thought about sometimes. Even though he nearly walked in on him jerking it to usagi. while thinking about her as well. it was a few close calls there. he knew that he would be asking for it when it came down being found out about doing something like that. he even watched her while she was getting dressed and showering. He just hope he would never ever be caught on his pervert ideas and what he thought and did around usagi. Because he knew what would be coming his way. And it was not going to be a very nice feeling. and oritel would be the one who would going to be heading the line of people who was going to start the ass kicking. So he should try and make sure he was never going to be caught. He would have to think on those thoughts later on since the one who was all of the other empath of the group. Well it seemed usagi children also got all of her powers and they were looking him as if they knew what he was thinking. He sighed and took a deep breath and wiped his memory of those thoughts for another time. while usagi passed out from the amount of blood and power she had to use. Oritel smiled as he ran his fingers through his little moon bunny hair as she slept in his lap. He needed to get her to szayel so she was able to get a blood transfusion since she needed to feed since she lost so much blood from the battle. sky had to make things right with his father since it was something that needed to be done. even though he should have been pissed off at his father for what he made him do. oritel sighed from what his oldest friend gotten himself into. He should be lucky that his little moon bunny was kind enough to come and save the day. Even though she had every right to tell him to fuck off. But that is not what his little moon bunny was like. She was kind hearted and would try her best to save the day. She was someone who enjoyed to save lives and save the day. It was something she was raised to do. he kissed her forehead and smiled to her he was so proud of his little moon bunny. he watched his one granddaughter heal her with the magic she was known to use. he smiled and was happy to have her back in his life. It was going to be a while before she woke up with the amount of power she used. while sky was forgiven as well since he now knew that it was all his father who made him do what he had done. in which he was going to have a nice chat with his oldest friend on that one. And make sure to let him know how much he was not happy with what he had done. but he better not pull nothing like this again next time he was not going to be so nice. while hikaru and karou had the trix tied up and well making their lives a living hell. as they all went to the palace so they could all rest from the battle that they fought and won once more.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_chapter 16_

* * *

Everyone came back to alfia for a new year of schooling. But it seemed that they and were sent back to the crystal palace. It seemed that they had a mission to go on. and to help and save someone who was supposed to be the last earth fairy. even though they all had a feeling that this girl was going to be another adopted daughter to usagi. or son that is if it was a male fairy. they all was going to be staying at the crystal palace to see what this mission was going to turn out. even though they all had their own rooms when it came down to crystal palace. their going to be searching for a fairy on earth. Something usagi and the others didn't know about. They didn't know if it was a male or female since they didn't have much information on the last earth fairy. and as well fighting a group of evil wizards call the wizards of the black circle. Even though the didn't know much on them. but it seemed that usagi was enjoying the fights she had with them so far. joker groaned this was not going to be fun. he just didn't know how long he was going to able to deal with the perky one. He didn't mind her sometimes. But the perky part of her was annoying when it came down how she rambled sometimes.

"Hello shima have the staff take their things to their rooms. and have tamaki and draco take their medicine so their infection's go's away. thank you." said usagi kindly

shima only smiled and clapped to have some of the staff and house elves take their things to their rooms that they chosen to be theirs when they first came to the crystal palace. While amara was going to pick out the cars that was going to be used while they are here for this mission. She made sure all of them knew how to drive and had something to show that they were able to drive. Even made sure they learned how to drive the bikes as well. even though stella was a hard one to get to have her learn about how to drive one of them. Usagi sighed and knew that stella just needed to have a pep talk here and there when it came down to how she thinks. Everyone eyes sparkled when they saw the sight of all of the cars and the bikes that they could all pick from. It was their dream to even look at something like this. and now they were able to pick and drive whatever they wanted. They all have full permission to drive what they wanted and pick from what they wanted. They were apart of their family and friends so they were welcome to take out whatever they wanted. In which they were going to take full advantage in doing so. Even Layla was going to try out everything in the room of her dream bikes and cars she would ever wanted to pick from. Usagi smiled and knew that she made her friends happy on what she has offered them. they were family to her when it came down to how she felt about them. they were like sisters to her and hope they would feel the same way for her as well. Also are welcome to call home to the crystal palace and the moon palace.

* * *

_meanwhile with the specialist_

The specialist landed in the city that was known as looked around while timmy used the clocking the ship somewhere so it wouldn't even be found by anyone. Even though they had a feeling with the area they were in it would not be hard to be found. It was something they had a feeling on. they were looking around at the beauty of the lands usagi lived in. Even though they were in the wrong area. they never had the time to look around when they came here the last time they had to come and pick them up for the battle that usagi once again saved the day from. even after the battle on eraklion they never had that joy to look around when they had the chance to. they was sent to watch and help when it was needed. Even though it was not going to end well for any of them when it came down to what they were doing. it would pretty much piss everyone off here that would basically kick their ass for even thinking about doing what they were doing. most of all their mates would basically kick their asses and basically not talk to them for a while. well basically punish them for even thinking about doing something like this. even though they all knew this was a stupid idea to start with. But it was something they were order to do. so they would have to take whatever punishment when it was handed to them when they were found out by their mates. Having your soul mate pissed off at you is one of the worst thing in the world to even have happen to you. It was painful and not fun since you would never ever know when they would forgive you. And take the punishment away. even though it was not needed with all the power that was in this city. The new silver kingdoms beautiful. sky was just happy to be here with his serenity. even if he didn't die for doing this. since she would end up killing him for even thinking this was the right thing to do. or even taking this mission in the first place. she was one person he didn't want to have pissed off at him. Sky sighed and shook his head. He needed to make sure he kept his mind clear from anything he had at this point in time. he needed to make sure he keeps a eye out for whatever was going on. and what the others was doing. and as well to make sure that they were not found out this early one when it came down to them getting their asses kicked. He looked around and had to say this place was a wonderful and beautiful area they were in. it was all modern and saw things they never ever even heard of in their lives. But it seemed they would be learning a lot of things while they were here on this mission. Even though his father didn't even know what he was planning on doing. but he could wait a while to tell him about what he was doing. and why he was doing this mission. He knew his father would understand. Well he hoped his father would understand why he was doing something like this. he sighed as he looked at the others who looked like they were thinking the same thing as he was. plus he knew they all needed to find some place to stay the night or for a while. and as well figure out how to get some form of money to get that place to stay. He sighed and knew he knew nothing of the place they were in. even though they should of asked usagi to explain more on what they needed to know when they came here and needed some form of money. And places to stay. They should of learned something like that when they had the chance. they all sighed it seemed they were thinking of the same things as sky was. other that the fear of their soul and bonded mates anger and punishments to them when they were found out about what they were doing here. their anger at them is far worst than what the others would be throwing at them.

"Were here to protect the girls from the wizards of the black circle. and not make ourselves known." said Sky

"I know they would want to face this on their own. but we promised usagi grandmother that we would be there and protect them. even though usagi and the other's are the ones who protected this area for gods knows how long. and if usagi and the others found out that they would have someone to remove her foot from one of our asses. And most of all our dicks out of our asses and have a sex change into a woman. and made sure they we would never ever be male ever again. i don't know what that really means. even though it was brandon's idea to bring it up to her." said Helia

Helia was like nabu he admired and fallowed the neo queen serenity story. They were in awe of the new silver kingdom. They already been to the moon palace. Plus they knew they are fanboy's it seemed. Even though their home worlds along with other worlds was the ones who followed the neo queen serenity since she was know to be the hero of all hero's and the savior of all saviors. But their families was ones who was followers of the neo queen serenity and the protector's of the moon and earth queen as well. they wanted to make sure they made their family proud and as well the queen of the moon and earth herself. Plus she was one sexy woman. they never ever expected her to look the way she did. She was one hot woman in which they wish she would have been their soul mate. But it seemed that sky was the lucky bastard who was the one who got the luck of the draw to have her as his soul mate. Even though they met her ex husband spirit he was a nice guy. They all sighed and knew they better make sure they were prepared when they were found. Since it was not going to be a pleasant experience when usagi or even amara or one of the others gets ahold of them. they made their way down the streets of crystal Tokyo while looking around taking in everything that was around them they also needed to find a place to stay and make some money since they would be here for a while. and stay out of the way them again it will be hard to since the others would run into them sooner or later. as everyone looked at they and wondered where they did their shopping. and they knew that sky was going to be in trouble for what he was planning on to do. but then again they needed to find someway for the money. even though it was going to be hard to find a job around here. or think of some way to make some form of money. Sky wondered if he was able to sell something and make some money to get them by for a while. that is what he was hoping for since he didn't know what else to do until he thought of something else to make some form of money. Well he and the others would have to put their heads together on that one. Even though he didn't know what sort of work he would be able to do.

"What the hell are they looking at?" asked Riven

"Shut it will ya." growled Nabu

Two females past them while snickering they even took a photo they had to admit they were having a shitty day but now this was the best thing they have ever seen. until they had a few gay guys pick them up. even though they are used to seeing things are weird. but they just didn't know what the hell they are looking at. plus the way they dress was well super gay in their books. while the specialist hoped they would not be caught so soon. even though they think they just passed a sword spirit. well one of them that is. but they hoped they didn't even was noticed. while brandon was the one who took first notice that they are not even blending in right now. well the looks that the people was giving them was kinda showing that for them. so they needed to find some form of clothing to help them blend with all of the people in town. Well they knew they would not be able to go into minako and the others shops since it would basically show that they were here. even though they all had to cut their links off from their soul mates to make sure their bonds would not basically put a target on them that they were here. timmy would have to go and help with the clothing shopping since he would be able to find some form of clothing to help them blend in. he was pretty good in the fashion department when it came down to a straight man. but they knew that he would make sure they didn't look like fools. They just needed to make sure that they didn't go into any form of shops that was own by anyone they knew. Since it would not do them any good to have that happen. Plus they didn't need to die this soon into the mission. They all sighed when they thought back on the death they would have when their soul mates find them here. and knew what they were here doing. they just hope that they would forgive them sooner or later. And hope the punishment would not be to bad. Maybe they would be with usagi in her place since they knew they would have any room they wanted. But they knew that they to be one found out they were here. and two be forgive for the stupid idea of taking on this mission even it was out of selfish reason to be by their sides. Even though they hoped they would understand when they were told what and why they chose to take on this mission. Sure they would be angry for a while. but that was something that was going to be on their minds until they were found. They also needed to make sure they also had money for food as well. so they had a lot of things to think on when it came down to things they would need. But the job department would be something they would have to not be picky on since they needed to make some form of money while they were here. even though sky father would kill him for even take something that would be beneath him in his title. But it was something he would understand if it was going to help him to become a much more better king. Well that would be something that they would all hope when it came down to what they hoped for him. Well and make sure they were all men by the time usagi was done with them. since they knew what she was able to do when she was pissed off. They heard about the one man who her father was trying to hook her up with. Well all the men who he was trying to hook his daughter up with. And how someone had to go and reverse the spell to make him a man again. well and remove his dick that was spelled to be stuck up the guys ass and replace it back to where it belonged. Well they did make sure it was super tiny and not the normal size. So they did get some form of revenge out of the reversing of the spell that was placed on him.

"Well dude i think were not blending in with these people." said Brandon

Everyone was pointing and taking photo's while they were laughing at them. even the gay guys was even laughing at them when it came down to what they were seeing. they all felt so stupid to not pack other clothing while they were here. they should of thought about that when they were even asked to go onto this mission. But after being told what usagi would do to them when they were found out in which they knew she would be able to do so since they knew what she was able to do since they heard and seen what she was able to do. so they had that on their mind when it came down to how they were thinking before they took off for the mission they were sent on. sky bowed his head in shame from what he was feeling. even though he feeling shame that everyone was laughing at them in what they have on. it was something they should of thought about before they came here. and he knew they were not able to go into any of the peoples shops they knew and was friends with since that would basically show them that they were on this mission. Oh they were going to be sooo in trouble with his usagi and he knew her temper. Most of all what she was able to do when she was pissed off at you. It was something that they knew all to well. since they seen and heard what she was able to do to those who she was pissed off at. So they were hoping her punishment would going to be something that would not turn them into a female. Or something like that. and most of all joker he was going to kill them for even thinking they are even weak to protect things around here, as they made their way to a place called a pawn shop and sold something sky would have his father murder him for. while they left to hunt down a home. As they booked rooms in the place that seemed to be cheap enough for them for the time being. but they needed to go and find some sort of food soon before they barf from not eating. And most of all they needed to find some form of clothing as well when it came down to how they needed to blend in. so they would have to send timmy to go and hunt them down something to put on since he was someone who was able to do that perfectly well even though he was straight he was able to pick out cloths that was decent. Well decent enough to help them blend in. even though they would not be able to get good cloths at the people that they were friends stores. Since that would basically put something on them to show that they were here and that it would have their death warrant so early on in their mission. Or turned into a female when it came down to how she was going to turn them into when she was pissed off. So they better be prepared when she found them when it came down to when she found them. it was something that they knew they should be prepared for since it was going to happen. But for now they needed to find a place to get money. Then go and find a place to live for a while. and then buy some clothing so they would be able to fit in and not look stupid. And most of all find a job to help them with money while they were here. and most of all sky would have to find out when he needed to talk to his father. since he needed to make sure he knew what he was doing. and most of all to understand why he was doing something like this. even though he might be somewhat angry at him. But that would pass when he was able to tell him why he took the mission in the first place. so he would have to take over the king duties while he was here doing what he needed to do. he knew his father would understand once he tells him what he was doing. and why he was doing this mission in the first place. or if he was alive still or a man still once his usagi found him and the others here.

* * *

_meanwhile a hour later_

usagi and some of the others were in one usagi's cars so they could go and do what they had to do. well they were going to go out and have some form of fun while they were in this mission they were on. it was something they wanted to do. and usagi only sighed and agreed to let it happen. She knew a little fun is not a bad thing when it came down to the mission they were on. it was not a bad thing to have fun when it came down to what they were doing. they had to admit that she had killer taste in things. And most of all they were in their dream of seeing all of those cars and bikes they were seeing. Even she had a large collection of hover bikes as well. it was something they knew she was collecting when she first saw them when she first came to them. techna fell in love with the lab of course it was something she would love to spend time in while she was here as well. She always wanted to play with mercury technology. so while she was on this mission she was going to explore and learn some new things while she was here. They all stopped at a place that usagi let someone barrow money to open up a fruitti music bar. It was no different from Andrew's place. While the others waved everyone over to the car they needed to see what was going on. it was something they knew that they had to make sure they had to check out. since they knew that they wizards of the black circle was here. and they needed to make sure they didn't get their hands on the last earth fairy. and most of all kill them and toss them into the gates of hell. even though they were kinda tough when it came down to the few times they had their fights with them. but in the end they knew they would win. It was what always happens when it came down to what they do. they were the winners in everything that would make sure that was going to remain that way when it came down to defeating evil.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi and the girls along with the others were looking at everyone they didn't know where the light was coming from. it seemed that there was something going on and they needed to find out quick before something happened to whoever the poor soul when it came down to who the wizards of the black circle was trying to kill or take whoever power. it seemed that is what they were after since there was something about the last earth fairy power that they wanted. Or some form of revenge they were after when it came down to the last earth fairy. there was something that came down to what they were trying to do. well what they wanted to do that is. they just didn't know what happened to make them want to do something like this to whoever they were after. they saw them attack a human who didn't even have any form of powers. They were able to tell that from where they were at. Since they were able to tell that from even looking at the poor person who was being attacked. It seemed they couldn't even tell that was just a normal human that they were trying to kill. Other than they were pure evil and wanted to take over the world like the rest of the evil fuckers who they were after and killed to save the world and universe and realms. And most of all it seemed that they were stupid as well since they couldn't even tell that this was a normal human and not what they were looking for. hell they could at least sure of been able to sense of the woman had any form of powers. It seemed they didn't even know how to do that. Usagi and the girls transformed into fairy from, well usagi in her cosmos fairy firm. As the others transformed in scout forms or any other form they needed to be in. as everyone flashed over to see if they are able to help save the poor normal human to get away from the wizards of the black circle. They didn't even know who the hell the human was. but they knew that the person didn't even deserve this sort of treatment when it came down to what they were doing to her. they have to save her it was their duty and what they do best. Well it was what usagi does best since she was the one who always was the one who saved everyone's asses and saved all of the whole universe and realms and worlds. Usagi sighed and felt her real age when she had to do stuff like this. but for now she had to think on those thoughts later. They have a job to do and a mission to finish. Even though she had a feeling she was going to be blood adopting another kid while she was on this mission. It was something that normally happens when it came down to some missions she was on. so didn't the others. so they would all have to make sure they were careful until they knew what they were all about. and what sort of powers they have as well. they would make sure to keep a watchful eye and make sure they take note on what they were able to learn on what these guys were able to do and what their powers and strengths are. they would have to make sure that is something that the other girls do when it came down to them not doing that sort of thing when they were in battle. But it seemed that they were getting somewhat better at watching out for those sort of things in battle. The training they all have been getting has been helping out as much as they were able to get. Even though it took a while for stella to get used to it. And get past the part that she thought was not lady like. But the pep talk was something that always worked to make sure that she did what would help her in the long run. And well help her gain more power as well.

"Look its them." said venus

Everyone is ready to battle the wizards of the black circle. While everyone else was able to help out as much as they were able to do so. They were not going to be kicked out of this battle. Even though they could never ever give up a good fight. Usagi sent the signal to have the others join in if they were needed to join in the battle. Even though she knew they were just going to join in anyways. Just like her they could never ever give up a good fight or ignore one. So she knew they would be in this battle with them. but she knew she would be able to kick this moron ass and send them back to where they came from. Hell she didn't even know why they hell they were after this poor fairy in the first place. it was like they had some form of revenge against the earth fairy's. she just didn't know what it was just yet. It seemed that they were put into that team to save the human woman and as well erase her mind so she was not able to remember none of this and to live a normal life. Then one of them find out where she lives and take her back home. And make sure that they would give her a good memory. Even though some of the memory's they could come up with. Some of them were rather amusing and funny when it came down the memories that they place into their after they erased the humans or any other beings minds. while usagi watched and see what she was able to do with this fight. she was not sure what she was going to do yet. but she not used to their power yet. everyone else was not even use to their powers yet either. So they would have to make sure they would keep track on what they were able to do. and what sort of powers they was able to use. That is a key in this fight. And most of all their true reason why they were even doing this in the first place. they didn't even know why the hell they were after the poor fairy in the first place. they had their pick of any fairy in the universe and they pick the last earth fairy. it seemed that there was something behind all of this. but she had a feeling they were locked away for being evil from the earth fairies. She didn't even know what happened to the earth fairies in the first place. so she would have to make sure that she would find out what happened there and what happened to make them disappear. In which would not be a good thing when they were free since she knew what happens when you free beings like that they would be seeking some form of revenge. But she would think about those thoughts later on. plus to make sure they do all of the research they were able to do so on what happened. Even in the soul society and death city they would have to find out somewhere in either place they would be doing research at. this was something that she was used to. but then again they all was going to beat their asses for what they are even trying to do and pull.

"Get away from the poor person" Hissed usagi

Ogron smirked at the one who he liked most. He wanted to have her as his own but he knew it was something he would never ever have. But he loved the fire inside of her. and most of all she was power itself. He was able to know that for a fact. He was not stupid when it came down to the stories of the neo queen serenity. He knew what she was able to do when it came down to the earth and moon queen. he liked with the fire was their leader it seemed. he would love to get ahold of the magic she knew. But he knew that he would never ever get close to what she knew and able to do when it came down to the magic she and this world has. He knew there was a magical part of earth. But they could never ever find it since it was hidden somehow. But they didn't even know that the magical part of the world is now mixed with the normal part of the world. That was something they didn't even know just yet when it came down to how long they have been gone. And it not even called earth no more. It was called new joker. Something they were not expecting from what they found out when they gotten here. they didn't even know why they changed the name from earth to new joker. They would have to find out that information later on. even though things have changed way to much since they last been on earth. Well new joker they would have to get used to that name. even though they have been around far longer than they have. Hell they didn't even know nothing about the soul society or other places like this. And as well the silver kingdom. it was something they never ever learned about while they were in battle with the earth fairies. but he took notice that it was something that is connected to her soul he was able to sense and see that from even looking at her. and some of the others as well. it was like something that linked them together. Something else he would have to find out and learn as well while he was going to be hunting down the last earth fairy and make sure she was dead and gone and suck all of her powers out of her. but for one thing he would have to say is that she is hot as hell. he wouldn't mind to make her his. but for now he had to make those thought for another time so they could fight and then hunt down the last earth fairy. well they still thought it was called earth. he would not make a move on her since she had powers that could kill him without thinking about it. but damn he would love to bury his cock inside of her and fuck her like there was no tomorrow. he groaned and went off into his pants. that was something that never ever happened before. even though he didn't know they were able to sense and feel what he was feeling. But for now he needed to keep his mind focused on everything that they were here to do. and make sure they would get their revenge. That was something that they had to make sure when it came down to what they came here to do. most of all to make sure those blasted earth fairies back to their former glory. They all had a feeling that as something that was going to happen. Since they knew what would happen if they were brought back to their former lives. They were hunt them down and kill them. they knew their anger would be great if they were released from the prison they locked them away in. even though they wanted their powers still. They didn't get the joy of sucking their power in before the spell took over to lock them away in the prison they locked them away in. he needed to think on those thoughts for another time. since they have to get back to this fight. And he needed to stop blowing his load each time he seem the woman of his dreams. He never ever came so much in his pants before in his life. He needed to make sure he found a way to make her his and only his. But for now he was going to have to think on those later since his pants full of his spunk. He groaned as he cleared his mind and got back to business to make sure that he was able to make his point a crossed. When it came down to why they were here. and what they needed to do. and most of all what they needed to make sure they get rid of that pest of a earth fairy and take all of her power and what she has on her person.

"Winx and the rest of you how nice to see you again. and most of all you my dear neo queen serenity. Or should I call you sailor cosmos. And the others I do not know. i knew you wouldn't let us down you lead us right to her. and now that you have found her she is now ours for the taking." said Ogron

Ogron sent a attack sent them all flying. but usagi was still standing she was going to beat these assholes to next year. This sort of thing that annoyed her when it came down to when she was able to what they were doing. the attack was weak. But she needed to make sure she was able to show them that it was not even affecting her. the attack was something that was something that didn't even bother her anything. Uranus and Neptune and all of the other scouts was there waiting for their orders from their queen and friend. Well the wrong beings that was for sure. It was something that they should of took notice before they engage in battle with the most powerful known beings in the known universe and realms and world. Usagi growled as she was sent flying into one of the trees on the beach. That one hurt like a bitch. She groaned and knew that a few of her cursed markings was hit. This was something they would catch onto when they take note about her cursed marking and what they were able to do. this was something that all evil beings take note of and would use against her when they battle her. but it would never ever stop her from fighting. even though she would have to feed once she was done. but that would never ever stop her from the fight and battles she would always fight for the ones she loved most in the world. She would make sure that she would fight until the very end. But for now she was going to have to push herself back up and send a attack of her own. It was also making her sick from feeling his lust for her. it was just gross and disgusting when she felt what he was feeling for her and wanted from her. and most of all he was obsessed with her when it came down to the other feeling she was feeling from him. That was also disgusting to her as well. not like he was going to get his wish. She just didn't even know why all the sick freaks and evil bastards seemed to become obsessed with her when they meet her. hell even not the evil ones become obsessed with her as well. it gets kinda annoying after dealing with it for like 1000 some odd years of her life. She knew all of the specialist that was feeling that for her. even sky father was feeling that for her as well. it was disturbing when she felt that one from him. Usagi groaned and pushed herself back up only to be sent flying into another tree again. as she screamed in pain from more than one cursed marking all of them was hit that time. and it seemed that the wizards of the black circle finally caught on about her cursed markings. Well she was hoping she was reading that wrong when it came down to them even noticing something that she hoped they would not notice all to soon in the battle that has just begun. But for now she was going to make sure they didn't notice anything. but then again she knew they were stupid to a point to notice anything of importance. So she was hoping the stupidity was going to overlook what she was hoping they didn't notice.

**"GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!"** yelled Helia

Usagi arched a brow when did they get here and they better have a damn good reason why they were here. she was going to make them regret to even think about coming to help them out in this fight. She had a feeling that is why they were here. while the others were not thrilled either to not been informed either. They should have been told about the specialist coming to help out in the fight with the wizards of the black circle. That was until all the wizards were gone with all the anger that they didn't find the earth fairy. and most of all pissed usagi off even more that they got away. oh how she was going to let sky know that she was not happy with him right now. and most of all rip him a new asshole. And maybe turn them all into chicks. It was a spell all men fears since she and some of the others were only able to reverse the sell. she was able to spell their dick off of them and ram it up their ass so far up and make sure they feel it. And make sure that it remained there not even able to be crapped out. she and a few others were able to reversed the spell that she made. Well she have tried to teach others the spell. It seemed that they could never get it right. Or the counter curse. Well she did teach some of the winx and some of the others and most of all her birth mother how to use the spell and how to reverse the spell well and a few other spells as well they could use to help them get some form of revenge when it was needed. sky rushed over to his serenity and hugged her hoping it would help her not be pissed off at him and hope would forgive him for what he and the other did. Joker arched a brow and wanted to know what in the world he is doing here. since they all should know this place was well protected by the most powerful beings in the known universe and realms and worlds. So they should of thought about this before taking whatever they were told to do. and they better have one good reason. he knew his daughter was pissed and she has every right to be pissed off at this point in time. while her brothers was taking bets on what was going to happened.

"My serenity!" cried Sky

"Oh hey sky," said usagi

Usagi blinked and wondered what and why he was here. and who sent them here in the first place. then she remembered why she was annoyed and pissed off in the first place. joker and amara cleared their throats to reminded her on what she was going to bitched them out. it seemed feeling everyone they wanted to know as well. and she wanted to have a answer from the reason why they are here. while joker was pissed he knew why they are here. and they had the balls to insult them. they should know better to not think they are to weak to take care of his daughters kingdom. so they better be speaking soon and not pissing themselves for that matter. and they are going to get it to when he planned on kicking their asses. sky gulped he just realized that his serenity just remembered why she was pissed off and annoyed when it came down to what he and the others basically chose to do. and they didn't even regret it when it came down to what they all chose to do. Usagi looked at sky and wanted to know what and why he was here. and he better have one good reason why he came here in the first place. that was something she was going to be demanding on. they should know that this place was protected by the most powerful beings in the worlds and realms and universe. This was something that they should of known before they took whatever they were told to do and whatever they were sent here to do. while all of the other winx was looking at their own soul mate and bonded soul mate. They wanted to know what and why there were here. and why they were sent here in the first place. they could of lived with out them for a while. well that is what they hoped they could of lived with out them for a good while. but it seemed they took whatever they were ordered to do so they could be close to them. or to watch out for them. to make sure they were not picked up by any other males. That is something else they were thinking on. well usagi was not even thinking on right now. she had a feeling it was something far more than what the other girls was thinking about right now. while usagi glared at them all and was going to push fear into them. she wanted to make them squirm. That is something that was going to be something she was going to enjoy. Well it is something she does enjoy greatly. While joker smirked he knew that she was going to make them even regret what they had done. he was proud of his darling daughter. she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Well other than his son and his wife and soul mate and bonded soul mate. And his grandchildren as well. this was all that he prided himself on. and most of all to make sure that he made them know that he loved them with everything that he had in them. he would protect them as much as he was able to do so. This was something he loved to make them know. even though his darling daughter does perfectly when it came down to what she does. she protected what was hers. and that is what he raised her to do. and he was a proud father to even see that she did everything he raised her to be.

"What are you all doing here by the way?" asked usagi

Sky blushed and gulped he knew those eyes when she was angry. even though she was doing it to make sure that they knew how much she was pissed off at them. and how much they should be afraid of her right now. but he bowed his in shame and knew that this was what he should be feeling. he looked up and over to joker and some of the others and knew that are not happy with what they are doing. even though it was their own choice to come here and be here when it was offered to them. they didn't want to miss a chance to join on a mission with their soul mates and bonded mates. It was something they would always take the chance when it was given to them. he knew that she would sooner or later forgive him. And the others as well. even though right now they will be very pissed off at them at this point in time. since they should of told them and make themselves known that they were even here in the first place. that was the first thing they have done wrong. They just didn't know if they should of told them that they were here in the first place. he knew what he was about to say was going to piss them all off for this reason. Even though they were not ashamed for even taking up the mission when it was offered to them. they wanted this to be with them and help their soul mates and bonded mates. It was something they would never ever turn down when they had the chance to join them in battle. and he knew that they are not happy when they are called weak. Even though it was something that he should know and along with the others that it was the wrong this to do to call any of them weak, since it was something that you never ever tell people like this. it was something that was going to either have you killed very painfully or even worst. he was going have to think of a way to say why they are here and not in a way that they would think that they are going to think they are calling them weak and not able to protect their world, winx along with the scouts crossed their arms and looked at them. so did the some of the others with arched brows it seemed someone had something to say. And they better chose their words wisely. Because they don't even know that they were even able to save them from whatever stupidity going to come out of this one. They knew one of them was going to say something stupid and that is something that came down to what riven was going to do. they knew he was going to be the one who was going to say something stupid when it came down to what was going to have the worst night of his life since he was going to pissing off usagi and all of the others. they knew better to not to call them weak since it was far from the truth. their power was so great that they were known to be the most powerful beings in the universe and the realms and most of all the worlds. Even usagi was the most powerful of them all. so riven better watch out what he says and who he was about to insult. Since he was not going to like or even live long after what he was going to say. But they wondered if any of the others was going to say anything stupid. Since they knew riven was going to be the one who was going to be the stupid one. But they wondered if the others was going to say anything stupid. So they better think before they speak and most of all chose their words wisely when it came down to what they were about to say and why they were here and who sent them in the first place even though it was going to be to their doom for even sending them on this mission.

"Weeelll, we kinds missed you! my darling serenity." sputtered Sky

"You know you were never a good lier. And did you forget I know your such a bad lier my diamond." grumbled usagi

Sky went pale forgetting that they could smell and sense lies. And as well he just remembered that there was more than one empath of the group. he looked over to joker and some of the others and gulped when it came down to what was going to happen to them all. He knew that if they make it out of this alive and still a man they should be lucky they got that much. But they knew it was going to be a while before they were forgiven for this little screw up. And hope that riven thinks before he speaks since he was going to be the one to dooms them all for whatever he spouts out of his mouth since he never ever thinked before he speaks. And insults people he should not be insulting. Even though he should of learned by now when you insult people like usagi and the others it never ever going to turn out very nicely. Usagi crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. She narrowed her mismatched eyes. She was waiting for one of them to grow the balls to tell them what and why they were here. and they better chose their words wisely before they were about to speak on whatever they were going to explain whatever they were going to say and what and why there were here. hikaru and karou was smirking it was going to be the best thing they were going to be seeing in a long while. they knew that sky was in trouble with their mother. And it was going to be funny when she ripped him a new ass along with the others as well. and most of all what sort of punishment that was going to be given to them. that was going to be something that they were looking forward seeing. and they knew that the others was looking forward to seeing it as well. there was so many bets going around on what was going to happen. Even though they were starting to pass around snacks and sit back to watch the show. Sky sighed and knew that it was going to be something that they were going to enjoy to watch. And it seemed that he was correct in what he was thinking as well. since he knew that they enjoyed seeing them being punished for anything it seemed. It was something that they got some form of enjoyment when it came down to them being punished or having things like this to happen to them. he sighed when it came down to what was about to happen. And he knew that they better think on what they were going to say. And he hoped that riven for once in his life to think before he speaks. And hope for once in his life to make sure he choses his words wisely when it came down to them doomed. He was always the one who makes things worst than they were in before.

"Ooooooooooo sky going to be in trouble with mama ." said Hikaru and Karou

Hikaru and karou was smirking knowing that they were going to have a new asshole for everyone since their mother was not the only one who was pissed off at this point in time, draco and tamaki was going to enjoy this one. While they sat back and watched the show that was about to happen. They should of known what was about to happen. They knew that their mother was something that came down to her temper and how evil she was able to be when people does something like this. the funny thing they won't know how to get to them with out them, while sky gulped he was going to be doomed when he tells why he was here. well why they are all here. Joker arched a brow at them and wondered what in the world was going to happened to them once they say what it is. but then again they knew that already and knew it was not going to be a good feeling it was going to be very painful. And he knew for a fact that riven is going to be the one who was going to be the stupid one like always and spout out something that was going to doom them all for what and why they were here. he wanted to know what and why they were here as well. it was something that came down to what they all wanted to know. he sighed and closed his eyes. They better think before they even speak and that meant riven. And chose the words they were going to wisely. And that also meant riven since he was the one to screw things up. And most of all to mess up and doom them all when it came down to what was going to happen. Sky sighed and looked to riven to make sure he gave the message on what he wanted him to know. and hope he understood what he was trying to say to him. Since he knew he was going to be the one to doom them all. while the others was thinking the same thing as he was. so they were hoping for once in riven life that he would think before he even speaks and chose his words wisely. But they knew for a fact that was never ever going to happen. That would be the day when the gates of hell freezes over. he sighed and knew it was best to get this done and over with and accept the punishment that was going to be given to them. and it was going to a worst punishment when riven speaks. Since he was going to be the one to make things way worst for them. hell if they even make it out of this alive or even still a man and not have their dicks magically shoved up their asses. Then they would be super lucky if they get out of this with out having that to happen to them. that is something they would hope to have that sort of luck. They could handle anything else handed to them. they just hoped that they come out alive and still a man. they just hope they would have that sort of luck on their side right now.

"Are you happy to see us my love?" asked Sky

"No stop this at once. i know what is going on. i can see it in you tone. so which one of you thought of this stupid idea. And you better think wisely and chose your words wisely before you speak. Answer us at once that is a order." hissed joker

Everyone waited since this was the most stupidest thing they have ever done don't they remember they have been protecting this world for the moon knows how long. And they knew when joker gets like this is was not a good thing. So they better do what was ordered of them since joker was not going to be kind to him. And how many wars they fought countless times. and they could be tossed in prison for what they had just done. joker waited to hear what it was that they are going to do. while sky bowed his head and did the others with him. usagi crossed her arms and stood next to her father and wondered what in the world he was going to say to them and make them even more pissed off at them. she made sure that she sent out waves of what she wanted them to feel right now. she was pleased when she saw the shivers go down their spines. And the fear in their eyes. Even though they were trying to hide what they were feeling. she knew that riven was going to be the one to spew the things that would have the punishment worst than what she was thinking of right now. but she do enjoy watching them squirm and most of all seeing and feeling the fear that at in them. well what she put in them. they all are going to let her have the joy of punishing them when it came down to what was going to be given to them. but for now they would have to wait and see what they were going to say and what they were going to spew out of their mouths. Most of all what riven was going to say as well. It was something that came down to what riven was going to be saying. While the other winx waited to see what their soul mate and bonded mates was going to say. They were not happy about what was happening. Sure it was nice to have them here. but they didn't know what to think. They didn't know if they even should forgive them for even pulling something like this. not even sure what and why they even came and help them on this mission. They had more than enough help. But it was nice of them to even try to help as best as they could. But they should of told them that they were even here. or that they even came to be on a mission if that is what it was.

"Well listen all of you i know you all are not going to like what i am about to say. it was brandons idea and you all need the help you all can get. even though you all have a lot of power already in this area. but we wanted to help you all with the goodness of our hearts." said Sky

Usagi narrowed her eyes and growled in anger she put her fist on her hips this was not what she wanted to hear. while she projected the anger and what she was feeling. while the specialist gulped and shivered from what they were feeling. they tasted and felt what she was feeling. it was something they should of known what was going to happened. They just hoped they would come out of this alive. and as well still a man since they knew what she was able to do when she was like this. this was not the brightest idea that came from them. and it sad that they had done this to pissed them all off. joker smirked and knew that this was not going to be good for sky and the others. but then again it was going to be funny as hell when it came down to all them when she gives them a piece of their mind. Bella glared at her and narrowed her eyes and flaired her power to show who is boss here. while they all shivered still and felt the impending death or whatever that she was going to be doing to them. it was something they were prepared to have happen. While sky bowed his head in shame he knew that she was going to be feeling like this. and he knew he deserved whatever was going to be handing to him. This was something that they were expecting. But for now he needed to make sure she would end up forgiving him. He wanted to make sure she knew how he wanted to be here to help out. but he knew he should of told her and the others that they were here. that would have been a more smarter move on their part. But it seemed that they chosen a stupid part and not tell them that they were here to help out on the mission. So sure they have every right to be pissed off at them once you think about it. Since it was something that they should of know was going to happen. Hell they better be lucky when it came out of this alive or even a man still. So they were hoping that they were going to be lucky out of this. sky shivered he felt fear right now he knew that is what she wanted them to feel. And she was doing the best damn good job at it. Even though he should not be turned on about this since it was turning him on greatly. Even though he didn't know that the others was turned on greatly from what they were feeling and seeing. they knew they should not be turned on by this but It seemed that it was turning them on greatly. Hell they were going off in their pants. And that is something that they never ever do when it came down to their own soul mates and bonded soul mates.

**"DIAMOND THIS IS THE MOST STUPIDEST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF! YOU KNOW WHERE THIS IS THE MOST POWERFUL AREA OF EARTH! IM THE QUEEN OF IT! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!"** roared usagi

this was a insult to them all and they didn't like how they had used this idea to what they wanted to do and help them. look at them they are all powerful well the winx was getting there. but usagi was the most powerful out of all of them. and she was making them know that she was not happy about any of this. and they agreed that she was doing the right thing when it came down to what she was doing. they needed to know that this was stupid and that they needed to learn that they pull shit like this was not going to fly with them and most of all usagi. hell if they even make it out of this alive or still a man they would be dammed lucky to be left with only a mild warning. That would be pure luck on their part. But they knew most of all riven was going to be the one who was going to make things worst on them. hell they didn't even know if they should forgive them right now. it was stupid to even not tell them that they were even here to help out with things. That was something that they should of thought about before even pulling this bullshit. joker and some of the others as well was showing their anger and making it known by the flair of their powers. It was what they wanted to make them know how pissed off that they were at this point in time. and most of all to show them that they were not going put up with stuff like this. they were going to be lucky to even walk out of this alive or even with a dick between their legs and not turned into a woman. Usagi flaired her power to make sure they knew what they had done was wrong. And the area became more colder as ice started to form. Her eyes even glowed with power. she pushed everything that she was feeling into each of them. she wanted to make them know what they have done was wrong. And to make sure they would learn a lesson on what they have done wrong. And as well to make sure they learn from what they had done so they would never ever pull something like this ever again. while all of the specialist gulped in fear and was soooo turned on right now from what usagi was doing. they lost track of how many times they went off in their paints. Even though sky didn't do that since he was her soul mate as well her bonded soul mate. But not even their soul mates and bonded soul mates made them go off in their pants like that. Usagi was so fucking hot and when she was like this it made them all want her even more. even though they had the best interest at heart for what they had done. they just hoped they would forgive them for not letting them know or warning them that they were coming to help out with everything. Or even offered this mission. Even though they only accepted out of selfish reasons since they would be next to the ones they love most in the world. Their soul mates and bonded soul mates. Most of all their new friends and family that they had made through usagi. they have become close to them as if they were their own family. and most of all they loved being their friend. Even though they knew that they were not happy with them right now. and they have every right to be. but they should of knew that they had this all planned out and able to do it on their own.

"You don't think we all can do this can you?" asked minako

usagi's eyes glowed with more power to show them that she was not playing with them right now. even the others knew when she was like this was not the right thing to say anything to make things even more worst. she made sure they all knew that they were all deeply pissed off. but they got the point when it came down to her flairing her powers. and that was what they wanted them to feel. sky gulped again it was something that he was not going to be forgiven so lightly on what they had done. they all knew they just fucked up badly. and now they are going to die. or land into hell and they knew they all knew how to open the gates of hell. and able to control it. and usagi is basically the queen of hell from what hades has appointed her to. so yeah they are pretty fucked up the ass with out the lube right now. riven knew he should not even be opening his mouth right now. it seemed that he has not grown smart enough when it came down to what the was about to do. while all of the other specialist looked to riven and gave him a pleading look as if asking him to not even speak right now. he was going to make things worst for them. they all knew to well what he was about to do. while riven huffed and was not even going to look at them. since he knew what they were asking of him. And he was not going to listen. Even though he sure of listen to them and not even speak right now. but right now he just wanted to voice his thoughts. Even though he was going to make sure to let them know what he was thinking. Even though it was going to be something that was going to make things worst than they already have against them. but he didn't care on what was going to happen. Since it was already going to happen in the first place. so what the hell he was just going to speak out what he thinking. Even though it was going to piss them off more and more. But it was going to be said. He just cant sit back and not speak his thoughts. It was a flaw of his and never ever going to learn when it came down to how he thinked and how he enjoyed to voice his thoughts when it came down to what he was thinking right now. but for now it was something that he was going to do right now. while the specialist face palmed and knew that this was not going to end well for them since riven was never ever going to learn to not do what he does. since it was what gets them all way worst.

"We trust you people to much. who are those guys?" asked Riven

**"WAIT YOU WERE SPYING ON US! I THOUGH YOU ALL KNEW BETTER THAN THIS! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!"** roared usagi

Loki rushed over and hugged her to him to calm down before she does something she regretted. He was strong enough to even do something like this. so he was able to do so. Even though she knew it was him when he does something like it. even though riven deserved what was going to be coming their way, and that is never ever pretty. plus that is her captain side of her was able to do. while killian and charming was smirking they liked the blood adopted mother to emma. she was the reason why emma was so strong. and then again she misunderstood when she though that usagi left her and didnt know that she was going to fight a war. sky and the other were feeling that and tasting it as well they all actually pissed themselves. they knew when she was pissed off and this was not the right time to kiss her ass.

"Enjoy sleeping out side buddy boy." hissed amara

They all left to go to their cars to go back home. this night was not a good night and they wanted it to be over when they gotten home them again well other that the ones who was flying to get here. the specialist just watched them speed away in the sweetest cars ever. they knew that this was not good when they had amara who is sailor Uranus when she is mad at them. they should even be happy that they were even getting out of this with out even being punished. Most of all should even be happy they are even still alive and as well still men and still have their dicks where they should be. sky sighed at least they are alive and not tossed into the gates of hell or not have been turned into a woman. and have their dicks right where they should be at. Well that is a good thing when it came down to it. well for now that is since they didn't know if they were going to come back and give them the punishment that they knew all to well that she was thinking about giving to them. but for now they could only hope that she would not do something like that. they are still pretty pissed off and they knew what they are able to do when they are pissed off. sky and brandon and riven had it against them so many times. They just hoped that they would be forgiven sooner or later. They would feel lost with out them on this mission if they didn't even forgive them. but for now they understood why they were pissed off and had every right to be pissed at them since they should of told them what and why they were here. and when they arrived as well. but they did the stupid thing when it came down to what they did. And didn't do as well they should of done what they thought was the right thing and came to them and told them that they were there to help and sent to help. Even though their reason was more or less selfish for why they accepted the mission. They wanted to have the time with their soul mates and bonded mates. And most of all fight along side them and most of all to protect them with everything they have in them. that is what they wanted to do. but for now they was going to have to wait and see if see if they come and find them and forgive them. and most of all to give them a place to stay as well. this was something that was what they were hoping for. so they would have to deal with sleeping outside for now until they were forgiven.

"Ah let them go we can handle the sleeping outside. tomorrow they would forgive us." said Riven

"You know riven be lucky she didn't kick your ass or even kill us, even amara." said Sky

They saw a slick black suv pull back and the window slid down with a very pissed usagi with that glint into her eyes as if she was about to do something that was either funny and evil. everyone gulped ad back away from riven since he was the one who fucked himself when he opened that big fat mouth of his when it came down to usagi being more and more pissed off.. as she snapped her fingers setting his ass along with his cock and balls on fire and took off with the squeal of her tires. They could hear her laughing evilly from what she had done. while they all gawked at what just happened. It seemed that she only punished riven so they should be happy on that one. Even though riven deserved what she had done to him since he was a dick and he got what was coming down to him. He opened his mouth when it was not a good time to do what he normally does. and he had to do it when a very pissed off usagi. so he got what came to him. While they were just lucky to even not get punished for what happened. Even though they felt like they got a punishment since their soul mates and bonded mates was not talking to them and not forgiving them anytime soon. That is a bad punishment when they think about it. They couldn't even think what they were seeing happen to riven was even funny. That is how much they were depressed and wanted their soul mates and bonded mates to forgive them for what they did. They even was going to cry when they think when they think the others was asleep they needed the cry to help them through this. sky just didn't care he let his tears fall and went to sit somewhere so he was able to think and cry his pain away. he missed his serenity and hated to feel this way knowing that she might not forgive him for his stupid actions. He knew that the others was feeling the same way as he was and let the tears fall as well. they couldn't even have the joy of watching riven suffer right now. and just wallowed in their own misery. While riven just jinxed himself for even opening his mouth when your around a very pissed off usagi. as he ran around screaming about evil bitchs. As he finally stopped and face planted the beast water as she passed out in the cold beach water since it was helping him right now. while they tossed him out of the water into a tree. Since it was his fault why he made things way worst than it was. hell they were even lucky to not have what happened to him happened to them. but for now they were going to wallow in their own misery until their mates come and forgive them. then they would be super happy when it came down to them forgiving them. but for now they were going to mope and be depressed and suffer the feelings that was a punishment that what they thought was one. Since that is a punishment in their books when it came down to them not being forgiven.

* * *

_meanwhile two days later_

usagi sent spirit to pick up sky and the others and offered them a place to live and was forgiven for what they had done. they would have to get used to the place since they never ever been inside of the crystal palace before. plus she thought the punishment of them not being forgiven for a while was good enough. Plus she enjoyed what she did to riven. He deserved what he had basically said. Plus is was a joy of hers to make him suffer. It was something it seemed that helped him learn that he was doing something stupid. they sent trunks to go and show them around and make sure they knew what was what. And what they knew what was were. And teach them how to drive and how to work the cars and the bikes that they have. Even though she knew they understood how to drive the hover bikes. But she made sure they had something to show they were able to drive both cars and bikes. Just in case they were pulled over. but then again they knew for a fact that they would have to get to know where to go and how to use things. while joker was going to train them while they are here so they are able to be they were out and about they ended up seeing the bastards and some poor girl with her dog that was about to be attacked. Usagi eyes went wide she needed to save the that girl and her dog. She felt some sort of bond to her. then she groaned and knew that she was the one who she had been feeling the bond of a daughter and a mother. she sighed she had a feeling that she was going to be blood adopting another kid. But she was not sure when that was going to be. but it seemed that this kid was going to be one of her blood adopted children. Even though she hoped that he kid would accept her as her mother. she knew she wanted one badly from her soul bond to her father. so she just hoped she would be a good mother to her like she was to all of her other children and her blood adopted children. And her grandchildren as well. this was something she always worried when she had another child or blood adopted a new child that is. but she knew that the others would love her and welcome her into their lives.

"We are in your debt roxy and little animal but that is not going to stop us from killing you." said Ogron

The other wizards blasted them out of the way to make sure that they were able to get to the girl. But it seemed that they were not going to make things easy for them right now. while ogron dealt with roxy to get her right where he wanted her. he finally found her and she will die and be with the rest of the fairies and all of the others. while sailor jupiter and sailor Mars was on watch duty for the girl that they have saved. While usagi and the others are in the middle of fighting off the wizards so they could see if she was the fairy that they are looking for. while the knew her was the girl from the bar that usagi and her family invested in. while the one wizard looked around to see the girl was gone in a flash as if someone saved her sorry ass.. while one of the wizards looked around to see that roxy was gone. It seemed that they knew she was the last earth fairy. in which they would have to make sure that they keep a close eye on her. well but then again they knew that was going to happen since she was going to be one of usagi blood adopted children. That is something that they knew when she told them about the bond she felt when she saw roxy. But for now they needed to make sure that roxy was going to be safe until they could get to her. they knew she had the best protection in the world right now. but for now they only can do what they could do for her and protect her as best they as could. Anagan growled in annoyance how the hell could they of gotten the girl away so quicky. It seemed that they would not make it easy on them. and it also seemed that they were going to fight them until the end on this one. And protect the little bitch from them. but if they must do so they would kill them to get to the little bitch that was going to be what was going to happen. They knew that for sure already. Even though they didn't want to kill them since they were not what they wanted or was after. But if that is what they wanted and that is what they were going to get. If that is how they were going to get to the little earth fairy bitch then they would kill whoever is in their way. And they didn't give a fuck who it was. so they better be careful for what they asked for. even though they should be watching out for themselves as well since usagi was able to murder them whenever she had the chance to do so. But for now she knew that they would not be able to do so since she didn't know how to kill them yet. but they figured out how to deal with her and take her down. they took notice that she has cursed markings all over her body and will cause her pain and suffer and loss of blood when they where hit. So they are just going to make sure they hit her each time in those spots since it was what helped them take her down.

"The girl where did she go?" asked Anagan

Anagan looked around where roxy had ran off to. As he screamed out in anger from losing her. while she looked for a safe place to run until she ran into with two people one she had a hard time in explaining what she thought of him. other than he was kinda cute. and the lady looked like a bat woman or something. while she stabbed the silver sword into the ground to place up a protective barrier. while roxy showed that she was affraid she knew there was other beings out there. but she never ever knew that she would meet them up and close like this. sure she had watched a battle or two from afar but she never ever expected to have them after her. Jupiter sighed and understood why she was feeling the way she was. but she was going to protect her since she was going to be one of his new young princess. As she took her into her arms and held her to her as she ran her fingers through her hair. Roxy was confused why in the world was this weird person was trying to help her. she didn't even know who she was. she just wanted to get back to the one woman who she felt like a mother to her. she wanted to make sure that she was ok. she didn't want to lose that woman even though she was not going to tell her what she thought of her. or how she felt about her that is. she would just laugh at her when it came down to what she was feeling for that woman.

"Shh were here to help you." said jupiter

"Yes so don't scream we are here to help you,? said mars

Roxy nodded as she followed them to help her hide her with their powers. Even though she was happy that the females helped her through what she was feeling. even though it felt right when it came down to how she was able to help her out when she knew she needed it. she wondered what kind of being they were it was interesting to know about things like this but then again this was something that she didn't understand still. but either way this was something that she was going to be one things that are going to be for her to learn about. roxy tilted her head to the side and wondered where the people was coming from. Even they were protecting her. and yes that was something that she was super happy about. but for now she was going to have to try and stay alive and get out of this alive. even though she was worried about the woman who she felt that she was like a mother to her. even though she didn't even know who she was. but it was something she felt like to her. and hoped she would think of her as her own. But she was only thinking and wishing again. she would never ever be so lucky when it came down to her even having a mother. she wished she knew her birth mother. but she didn't even know who she was or even had the chance to meet her. even though her father told her things she remembered of her. well as much he was able to remember of her. but she wished she knew who and how she was when she had her. but for now she wished the other woman who out there fighting for her was her mother. she wanted someone like her to be her mother. seiya laid a hand on the girls shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. they were able to tell what she was thinking right now. Even though he was not going to say anything right now to her. he thinks that usagi wanted to tell this girl herself. Plus he had a feeling that it was going to be making this girls day to even have usagi to be her mother.

"Hey believe me we understand what you are feeling like. there is things in this world think you more crazy. Your in crystal tokyo but the moon is the heart of the silver kingdom. Your under the protection of neo queen serenity. we are her scouts we live to protect the queen an her heirs. I'm sailor star fighter a man who transforms into a female.. there is a lot of beings out there you will learn quickly." Explained star fighter

Roxy blinked and smiled they were so sweet and kind to felt like she could trust them. even though she didn't even understand what was even being said to her. But she would of never thought she would ever see the avengers up close or the sailor scouts. she wished she was able to understand. Even though she got her first lesson from a sailor scouts. sailor Neptune sighed and knew the girl was confused but there was nothing they could do, and her whole world was going to be crashing down around her once they explain everything to her what she is. but in the end she is gaining a large family. well she would be trained for one since she was going to be one of joker grandchildren. When you're a child of usagi who happens to be neo queen serenity you will have to make sure you are well trained to be able to defend yourself. But there will be times that the training would not save your life. But that would be something they hope would never ever happen to her. even though tamaki and draco has been the ones who has been the ones who been having bad luck for a very long time. but they hoped that would end for them so they would be able to heal fully from what had happened to them both since they were children. usagi wishs for that but with diaspro lurking around still free and alive it would happen again. they just hope they would not have to deal with her anytime soon. Or encounter her anything soon. Since they could not promise if she would not come back alive or worst. since she was messing with people she should not even be messing with. Even though she thinks she was stronger than they were. But they knew different when it came down to her being a weak evil bitch who needed to be killed or suffer for everything she has done to tamaki and draco and most of all to usagi. she was after her and her children for some reason it was sick and they wanted to end her so she would leave them the hell alone. Well they also knew that sky would wish for her to leave him alone as well. since she was a stalker from what they were able to see. And was obsessed with him as well.

* * *

_meanwhile back with the fight_

The winx finally became believix fairies a new power that was granted to them through their powers. gantlos had his foot on the poor dog so he was able to kill the dog for even helping the little bitch to get away from them. usagi had to save that poor dog before it gets harmed or even worst killed. She knew how much that dog meant to the girl. And she has to make sure that he would live for her. even though she knew he would be living in her home from time to time since the kid was going to be one of her knew blood adopted children. usagi smirked darkly and knew what she could do to get the dog to safety. she snapped her fingers Mars fire to set his ass on fire. as he yelped and went to sit in the water in which they think it was not water and something else. But they seemed to not even care about whatever he sat in. usagi knew she was going to have to do something because she knew that look that they are having. that was a look when every evil son of a bitch that was about to do something really evil. or something really fucked up. and she was always the one who gets stuck cleaning it up everything that happens to them. it was like something she was born to do when it came down to being her. even though she has figured that one out years ago when she first started out in the past. She sighed and knew she would be bored if she was not doing stuff like this. she and her family was trying the normal life once and never ever suited them. they were just the people who just love this sort of stuff and would never ever stop doing this type of things. Even though it was a hazard to their health's sometimes. But they enjoy saving others but for now she was going to finish thinking on those thoughts later. Since there was more to do before they were finished. Well more for her to do before they were finished since they looked like they were about to do something that might cause her a lot of pain. But she knew she was the only one of them who was able to do something like this. so it looked like she would be sucking something up into her soul and silver crystal will purify it in which would suck for her and would be feeling like crap for a while depending on what sort of level of whatever she was sucking up into her. and that was never ever fun when she has to do when she has to do something like this. but she was the only one who was able to do stuff like this so she might as well get it done and over with.,

"Let the opening began. the black circle open wide now!" ordered Ogron

A huge vortex opened up where roxy and usagi scouts was at. they were trying to use their powers the light with that was in their transformation to keep roxy out of harms way. That was when sailor Saturn flashed over and placed a barrier up. usagi and the others arrived finally they sent everyone they had, but usagi knew she was going to regret this when she had to pull stuff like this since it was a very very painful thing she has to do. because it would basically make her sick and be in pain for a good while. but she used the Silver crystal as she sucked the vortex right into her very soul. Since the silver crystal is connected to her very soul. so whatever she basically sucked up into her soul was going to be basically purified with the power of the silver crystal. Depending on what sort of a level of whatever she sucked into her. sky groaned and knew that she was going to be doing something like this. It was somethjng his serenity is known to do. even though he hated when she did this sort of thing. But he dealt with it since it was going to save them all. he just hated to see her feel like crap when it came down to her soul and the silver crystal purifying whatever she basically sucked up into her soul and will have to purify it with the it was over the wizards of the black circle was gone in a fit of rage. as roxy hugged usagi in a death grip knocking her over on her ass since she was weak from sucking the vortex into her. she blinked and wondered what the hell was going on. she was still trying to think on things after sucking a mega vortex into her soul. Until she realized it was the girl she was saving form the wizards of the black circle.

"You can't leave me now moon mama since i now know i am a fairy." cried Roxy

All the winx and the others snickered from what they were seeing. they had a feeling that this was going to happen. it seemed their usagi was going to be blood adopting another child since she was the one all the kids want to be their sighed and chanted the spell for blood adoption once it was done roxy had silver streaks through her hair. As the moon glowed on her forehead to show she is now lunarian. while she knew that she was going to have another kid. while joker sighed he had another grandkid under his belt now. but then again the serenity blood is flowing through her vains and she will need to be trained to be able to use her powers so she knew what to do with them as well. she will know what powers she has. And most of all that she is a lunarian princess she will be powerful once they were done with her. his daughter look over to him and nodded to amara and the ones who was going to be training her in what she needed to know and the powers she was going to have to use. And how to use them as well. sure she would have to know her fairy powers on her own. But all of her other powers that she has gained through her blood adoption she would have to be trained on. and she knew she would be great when she was done with whatever she would have to learn. She sighed and knew this was going to be like tamaki and draco very clingy when it came down to how she was and how she acted. Sky smiled it seemed that he gained another daughter it seemed. And she would be great like her mother when she was done with everything she had to learn. She has gained a wonderful and very protective family. she would be super happy when she meets everyone and most of all the grandparents on sparks who will spoil her like there was no tomorrow.

"tamaki and draco will have to get used to you. But the others will be fine." said usagi

usagi groaned and closed her eyes to pushed the pain back from what she was feeling plus she didn't want to barf all over her new kid. She sighed as she detransformed along with the others. usagi smiled and whipped the tears away from her eyes. roxy never wanted usagi to leave her never ever she had a mother now. she always wanted a mother and now she has one. She would never ever wish to have her to leave her ever again. she was able to meet her grandfather and had been shocked it was joker. but she was happy she has a large family that is all that mattered. even though she was the forth adopted child that she adopted. but either way she was happy and she lived with out a mother for so long and now she felt like she had another chance. she just cant tell her father how she felt. as the specialist came to check on them.

"Thank you everyone i would never forget what you have done for me." said Roxy

usagi sighed and went over to the girl and sensed sadness thinking she would not want her. usagi had to make sure that she would have to make her remember she would be loved and they would always want her. she kissed her forehead and smiled kindly while szayel told sky that she had another one. sky only smiled she was such a kind heart'd person. and he loved her for that. but that is who she is as well. and he knew when they have children that she would be a wonderful mother. well the proof of her kind and mothering ways was right in front of him. and he knew they are going to be having beautiful children by the looks of it. he wondered if his father figured out where he was at yet. roxy blinked and looked up to her new mother and hoped she would want her. she knew her father loved her with everything he had in him. But it seemed that she would always want a mother of her own. And now that she has one she would never ever want to let go. She would just hope that her father would understand what she chose to do. and hope he would accept the family that was now their family. she looked at everyone who was going to be apart of her life now. and hope they would like her as well. she was never ever good with making friends. so she was always with animals who took her lonliness away from everything she felt. Even though they would be able to live in crystal palace instead of were they are at now. since it was a large place and would be easy have all the animals she would save. In which she knew that they would accept since she knew they were her family. Usagi sighed and knew what she was thinking about.

"You may call me what you wish little one. i blood adopted you. so never be afraid i am here for you. and so are the others as well. you are not alone along with your father.i have a feeling one say he would understand everything." said usagi

Usagi smiled when she saw the smile on her new kids face. But she was no longer was able to stand up as she passed out. lucky enough loki was the one who was close by to her. roxy rushed over to her new mother only to have been yanked back into the arms of a man who she was told was one of her grandfathers. He only shook his head to say it was not the time to go over to usagi. she has to deal with what she sucked into her soul. He would have to explain this one later to her. while she looked up to the man who was her grandfather eyes. He had kind warm brown eyes as if he was trying to sooth her to calm her down. tony sighed he was going to be the one to explain what was going to be going on right now. she needed to know since she would be seeing this more than once when it came down to being one of usagi daughters. While joker nodded to him he would join in when he checked in on usagi. Tony wished he was able to do that as well. but he has to be the one to start this conversation with the new one in their family. as he flash stepped out of the area they were in her dog was already getting medical attention from ami to make sure it was ok. he would take her to get something to eat and start the conversation. While usagi used the silver crystal to purified the darkness of whatever vortex she sucked into her soul. He and everyone hated when she did stuff like this. but they knew she was the only one who was able to do something like this. so they would have to deal with it and deal with it when she does it. He knew sky was going to remain by herside while she was dealing with whatever she was dealing with. loki told him it was only going to take a take to purify what she sucked up. In which that was a good thing and hope that she was going to be ok.

* * *

_meanwhile the following day_

Everyone was at the frutti music bar after usagi dealt with the vortex she sucked into her soul. Sky made sure he never ever left her side until she was sleeping comfortably. They all knew she was not going to be feeling all that great when it came down to how she was feeling after that. tamaki along with draco cringed to usagi and loki. their soul mates and bonded mates was sent on a mission to gather somethings that was needed for the mission they were on that would be able to help them out. and most of all to help gather the information that they would need for what and why the fairies was no longer around no more. bloom adoptive parents who kinda adopted usagi as well when they found out that she was her twin sister. And most of all what she had done for bloom so she would never ever remember the life she once lives and it would save the world from everything since she would make sure that it would end of all. and most of everything as well. but they gave her updates and helped them with money with their business. plus she placed a forever seal on her powers and memory so if they ever needed her they could take it off her. plus she gave a black credit card to roxy to show she is a part of the family. and most of all she started her training even though she has a hard time handling it at first. She also was given a transformation pen since the blood adoption she did gave the powers of sailor earth. But she getting used to her silver crystal and powers. As all of the gadgets that came with the stuff given to her.

"I have never been so happy to be back at work." chirped Roxy

Everyone giggled tamaki only smiled as he went off with his soul mate and bonded he was starting to get used to his new sister. He brought so over to greet the new family member. Even draco was happy to have roxy around. most of all their other siblings was happy as well. now they were there to meet her father and see what he had to saw about them. or what he knew about them so far. Well they knew he knew something about them. even though they would never ever would want for mother ever again since they are family now. they found out that he was a lunarian guard that didnt remember who he was it seemed. But for now they would have to see what they could find out what was going on and what he knew about his life. But they always think there was more to what and why he could never remember his life. They did sense a spell that was on him. But it was one that they didn't even know about or was able to break. Not even sure what kind of spell it was on him. But for now they just have to see what they would be able to even know and what they were able to find out about how much he even knew about his life from when he was young until now. but for now they are going to see what they are going to do and see what they are going to find about the earth fairies and why they are no longer around. but they have a few groups out that was doing that research and see what they were able to find out about why they were no where to be see and why they disappeared. plus nothing in archives are being found as if it was gone.

"Roxy there you are, where have you been. i have been worried sick about you hunny." said Klaus

"Well i stayed the night with my new friends. and i forgot to call you dad." said Roxy

Klaus sighed he was happy that she had some friends now. he always wanted to see her with friends and now she has friends and would be able to be happy with them. but he was just worried over her when he didn't hear from her or when he didn't know why she didn't come home. But if it wasn't for the people she came friends with who helped him out with his business. but he only smiled and ruffled her hair. while he looked at the one man and some of them and had a feeling that he knew who they are he just was not able to remember. he sighed and it seemed that they are going to be having some new help around here. and lucky for thor and tony was the ones who pushed them him way. he just hoped they do their job well enough that is all he cared about.

"Roxy i have improved our service. thor and tony sent us some guys to help us around here. come here men." said Klaus

Everyone seen why those two sent them here and it was never a good thing when they have those sparks in their eyes. So they were doing something to make someones lives a living hell or something like that.. even though timmy was working for usagi and the crystal palace his brains was needed and he was the best one for the job it seemed out of all of them. this will have to be funny on how this was going to work out. while they looked like they didnt know what to do. but when they saw the other guys they spit everything they all were drinking out. now they knew what was so evil they were thinking about.

"This is smiley suckdickly dickfreely." said Klaus

usagi took a while to figure out what that man had just said and spit out her drink and her eyes along with the others as they started to burst out laughing. they were trying to stop laughing from what they was hearing. she had to say this was their best work yet. while joker was laughing his ass off with everyone else this was the best day of his freaking life. they are going to send this one back to oritel and marien they would enjoy to see this. plus hikaru and karou was basically recording it. so they would send it once they are done making a fool out of the specialist this was the best revenge they have ever done. its the best names ever they have came up with. She would have to give them that one. She just waited to see what else they came up with. It was the best thing she has heard in a very long while. while the ones who basically pulled this off was looking very proud of themselves. In which they should be looking for proud of themselves. She knew that joker was filming it for the others who was not here to even enjoy this. she knew her birth parents was going to be very proud of what they were about to see when they get it on their phones.

"And we have dickhead mclovein. and smelly fartface, odd names but i have papers to show it is their names. and it is prisonbitch baba. and rupaul frank n furter, and finally as assfucker cum guzeler," said Klaus

Everyone had to hold their laughter in they even had tears in their eyes. those names were thinked up with the help of the others. and they even made sure they had things to show that they were real. Oh how they all pleased her greatly. That was something that she was never ever going to not be ashamed to admit. And hope they would never ever stop anytime soon. Since when they do this sort of stuff was what amused her when they even do it. She went over to her sons and hugged them to her along with her son zange since she knew he was apart of this one as well, but it also seemed thor and tony looked pleased by what they had done. and they basically was the best revenge ever that was done. while they got the best people for the job to do it. but they were going to hand over their real names they did this as a joke. they just wanted some revenge. as they all sat down at their normal table when they come here now. as the boys went to work. While roxy got her first taste of what her family was able to do when they wanted to get some sort of revenge she only smiled she would have to say it was rather funny. While they all explained to her father on what was going on. well the edited version until they figured more on what made his mind forget about what he was. but it seemed he agreed and was happy his little girl was with a family that would basically was going to make sure that they would never ever need money ever again and offered him into their family, but what most of all made him super happy was that she has a mother who was able to help her out with things and make sure she was loved like a mother would be able to make her feel. He was the happiest father alive. even though he would have to say her new adopted mother was basically a goddess in his eyes and wished he was able to have her as his. But he knew that was something he would never have. She was far to perfect to even be his. Well that she looked like she has a man from the looks of it.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_chapter 17_

* * *

Musa was up on stage singing with the three lights and minako and micharu the ones who basically offered them some form of help to what she always wanted to do. she had this dream to have her music out there to have others to hear her sing and play whatever she has ever made or written. The three lights and minako and micharu continued their music even though they rather do it for fun now since they have more than enough money from all of the years they have lives. So why the hell not to help out someone who wants to have her music played and heard from others. they would help as much as they were able to do so. Even though they all knew the help would be even more done soon enough. They knew what was in play to help this girl to have her dreams come true. usagi and her family loved to do stuff like that. and most of all it was going to be a surprise to this one. they knew for sure that she was going to be loving to the gift that was going to be given to her. the only thing was she didn't know someone was watching her perform the person who was being brought in by usagi and her family. they were making sure that she would be able to have as much help as she would be able to do so. They just hope that she would be able to handle whatever was going to be thrown her way. Even though the person who they got to do what they wanted was tony since he was a music producer. Something he loved to do with his spare time when he was not inventing things in the stark and mercury labs. or spending time with his family. they had more enough money. and most of all their businesses in which that helped as well. two days ago they found the white circle so they let roxy keep it and hold on to it. tamaki and draco along with their other siblings finally gotten used to roxy as a sister. now they needed to know what it meant or why it was so important.

"So my dear how does it feel to be the last fairy on earth?" asked usagi

Roxy was more attached to usagi and tamaki more than the others. even though her new sister and brothers she was close to them somewhat. plus she didn't understand much she didn't have to go to school yet but tamaki and the twins were they go to school she cried when she heard tamaki story. and draco's as well it was so sad. but it was sadder to hear her mother story as well. but for now this was something she was going to be happy and be happy with her mother. but she had to take a while to get used to everything around her when it came down to what she was given and what she was born with. And most of all the training she was getting everyday. In which she was learning rather quickly in which helped her with the training. She knew her grand father was happy in what she was doing and how quick she was learning from the training he was giving. Along with the others who has came to help her with other stuff she needed to learn how to use. Since she has more than one power she needed to learn when it came down to being blood adopted through usagi. even though she never ever knew that her father was a lunarian guard in which who he didn't even remember. It seemed they were trying to figure that one out why he was not able to remember his old life. But she has full faith in what they would be able to find out. and her lunarian blood was just awoken from what was given to her. even though she was already a lunarian gifted with the powers of sailor earth. She finally merged those powers together. She was just one that was royal now since her blood adopted mother who is neo queen serenity.

"You know i don't even know and i have the powers of the fairies lunarian powers, plus I'm a princess now since you adopted me. Plus the powers and the royalty training is confusing. everyone been so good helping me with that. Even though some are strict, it still something to get used to mama." said Roxy

"I could relate but I knew what I was very quickly when I was born. But I remembered all my royal training from the past when I was princess serenity in the first silver kingdom. But I had to fight and train to get to my final form. All of the scouts had to. You met your grandfather. But as time went on I just gained more and more family since I have lived far to long I ever cared to admit. But I would never ever wish to turn back time or give up what I have. I am proud of what I have and most of all proud of my family I was blessed with, but you know my story along with the rest of us. And most of all the kingdom that I rule over. But we are all here for you, we are your family. and never ever forget that. even though your father has been a mega flirt but I could let that pass." said usagi

Roxy only smiled she saw all her memories and was shocked she was still a kind hearted person after all se had gone through and all the battles she had been through. And everything else that was so horrible that was something that she could never ever understand. But for one thing she was happy to have her and her family as her family now. and it seemed that her father is someone who was never ever going to change when it came down to his ways when he liked to flirt like there was no tomorrow but she knew it was no harm done when he does it. He was only doing it to make others feel good about themselves.. well it was what she hoped that is. she never ever seen him bring a woman or a man home he flirted with. So that was something that she was happy about when it came down to how he handled himself when it came down to his sex life. but she was grateful that it was her that was her mother now. she never would have someone like her to be her adoptive mother. even her father was happy to have usagi as her mother and was happy if anything ever happened to him she was there. even though he was flirting with her like everyone else. Even though she had a feeling that he was doing his flirting with her even more different than anyone else that he ever flirted with. But for now it was something she was thinking he was doing out of fun and not harm. But roxy felt blessed with usagi. Plus her grandparents are fun she would have to say that much. but then again she was learning how to control things with grandpa joker and that is something she was more than happy to be doing.

* * *

_meanwhile a half hour later_

usagi was watching sky go off and surf even though she knew he was having fun with how he was just letting go for once and experiencing life something he has never ever had the chance to do yet in his life. Well in any of his lives for that matter. but she loves her diamond. while helia and nabu went over to usagi to see how she was doing since they were feeling what she was feeling. but then again she was projecting with out even knowing it. Sometimes they knew she does it with out knowing it. Even though all empaths was known to do something like this when they didn't even know what they were feeling was being broadcasted for everyone to even know what they were feeling. but it seemed she was sad seeing other woman around her bonded and mate trying to pick him up and flirt with him and do thing with him that they shouldn't be even thinking about what they wanted to do with him. And she knew they were thinking and plotted that since she was able to read their thoughts. It was making her feel even worst to even know that they were thinking that about her bonded and mate. and they understood why she felt that way. while everyone who was watching her knew that was not helping her mood much. And since they knew she was able to read and hear their thoughts if she wanted to let her powers go and read them. while helia who has this obsession with her like every other male that comes to contact with usagi. but he felt for her to see her sad like this. while she sat down and went onto her computer to do all her work that she needed to get done. and most of all to do paper work that she needed to do when she needed to have done and have it sent back to the soul society. nabu watched and felt bad for her.

"I'm sensing someone is depressed." said Helia

"You don't need to be a lunarian or other form of powers to know that buddy. Plus she was projecting with out even knowing it." said Nabu

usagi heard what they had said and understood they were concerned for her. but then again she knew that she would have to do what she was able to do when it came down to helping her not be so depressed and wanting to kill those bitchs for even thinking to want to do that with her bonded and mate. That was her diamond not theirs. She only sighed as she tried to do all the work that she needed to get done for her queen duties. she was going to kill sky for even making her feel like this. she was still sore from sucking that dammed vortex into her body. Along with the last few battles she had with the wizards it seemed they like to attack her more than the other girls. It seemed things would never ever change when it came down to evil like to pick her out instead of anyone else. And most of all they seemed to never ever stop wanting to be obsessed with her either. That is something that would never ever change either. but it was either that or have everyone sucked into the dark vortex of darkness to the moon only knows where when you get sucked into that thing. Or whatever would happen if you get sucked into it. she laid her head down and let the cold table help the pain in her head. joker came over and laid a hand on his daughter shoulder. He hated to see his little moon bunny so sad. she was still his daughter by blood adoption. she was his by blood since the blood adoption. Their blood adoption has held up since the first silver kingdom. but there was someone in the bar who was looking for sky. He talked to oritel and marien and told them what has happened. They wanted to come and see her but he told them to remain where they are and he would keep them posted.

"Hello usagi and everyone." chirped Erendor

Everyone was looking at the eraklyon king with the guards behind him. Usagi groaned and wondered what else could of happened today that would be popping the hell out at her. and she knew he was not going to be happy with what he was going to be seeing sky was doing. it seemed that thor and spirit brought them over here to where they were. now she needed to make something up to save sky for what and why he was doing what he was doing. but then again this wont be a good out come when it comes to the king seeing his son. usagi pinched her nose and knew that this was soooo not her day. She just wanted to go home and sleep from the way she was feeling and she had a feeling she was projecting everything once again. while joker patted her shoulder to let her know he understood on how she was feeling. he knew when his little moon bunny is not feeling all that well. but it seemed that erendor was not even paying attention to what she was feeling. and what she was broadcasting out to others around her. she didn't even know she was doing it. That is how he knew things were bad when she was broadcasting what she was feeling for whoever was around her. he knew that others was looking and knew that they wanted to help. But for now he shook his head at them to let them know it was not the best thing to even try to do what they wanted to do right now and let him do what was needed to be done for now. since he knew how to handle his little moon bunny when she was like this. but he knew she has do something to help out sky since he knew his father would not approve of what was going on.

"Oh hello wonderful to see you." chirped usagi

thor went over to his ex wife even though she was his friend as well. it seemed she didn't even know why the king was even here. but maybe she would be able to get it out of him before he hunted down sky himself. Even though they knew that the king would not like what he was going to see when it came down to what his son was doing. even though none of them saw anything wrong with whatever he was doing. he was enjoying himself. Something he didn't get much when his dad was pretty much preaching to him about things that he needed to do and what he should not do. even though he should be the king that sky would want to be. not what his father wanted him to be. that is what they all thought since sky was a much different person than who his father is. plus he was getting odd looks at what they had on even though they could understand why they were looking that way. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes and knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. but from what they are seeing is that his son was going to get it since he was out doing something his father didn't approve of. joker rolled his eyes he never liked this guy. Well after the bullshit he put his daughter through after forcing his son to do something that he didn't want to do. in which they all beat the living crap out of him even oritel joined in on that one. Old friend or no old friend. He didn't like what he made his son do to their daughter. that pissed him off greatly for all that bullshit he put them through. but he had no choice but to deal with him. but for now he was going to play nice until he did something that was going to piss him off.

"Erendor seems to have to traveled a long way to find sky. so i thought i would bring him here to where sky is." said loki

"Thank you loki." grumbled usagi

loki laid a hand on his beloved shoulder he was worried for her right now. all of them were. He was loyal to her and her family. Sure they are not married anymore well in the two lived he had been put into. But he still loved her deeply. Even thor does as well. And her other ex's. In which everyone forgave each other and moved on with their lives. she was not happy right now with this whole thing. and she knew that she was going to be the one to be doing the damage control once more. It seemed things never ever changed there as well. it was like she was always doing something like this in some way or fashion. It wouldn't be a normal day if she wasn't doing something like this or in a battle or a fight or having some pervert chasing after her or lusting after or. Even some evil fucker was not lusting after her as well. usagi sighed and went over to sky's father and wondered what the hell she would tell him. Oh yeah your son is working in a place like this and surfing like a normal commoner something you would rip him a new asshole for even though he was basically enjoying his life for a while. oh yeah like that would go over so well with the flirty king with the mega dick of the universe up his fat ass. so yup this was a lovely day for her. hell she would be happy to deal with the ministry of magic and a few other things instead of dealing with this for the time being.

"Where is sky. where is my son?" asked Erendor

joker sighed it seemed there will be some talking about what was going on here today but then again they could say its some royalty from some other country or something like that. or a act or something or the other those things always fly when things like that happened. he maybe a king as well. but himself as a king wished he stayed back in the gravity chamber. this one was going to be family as well since his son is his daughter soul mate. But this man needed some form of a change to help him not be such a jerk about everything that came his way. But it seemed that wont be happening anytime soon. He sighed and knew his little one didn't need to be dealing with this sort of thing right now. but she has no other choice in the matter until she was able to fix whatever is going to happen with sky and his father. and make things right and send him back home knowing his son was going to be ok. and that he was going to be learning a good amount of stuff that would make him a much better king than his father was. even his mother agreed with all of them when it came down to what sky does and how he was going to be a good king. Just not in a way his father would see that was good. But sky has every right to change what a king should do and act like and how he treated people as well. in which they thought was a very good thing. Plus he has all his formal training since the last silver kingdom and the second time when he was murdered by endymion once again. Plus this man needed to get laid badly from how he was acting.

"I looked for him all over the place. he has many royal things he needs to obey with them." said Erendor

usagi pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She was pushing the pain to the back of her mind right now. she really didn't need this bullshit at this point in time. all she needed to have the wizards of the black circle or something to happen to roxy to top everything off for her right now. and only if she was able to slide her way out of this. but sky father was a major pain in the bloody ass when it came down to stuff like this. plus it seemed he never pulled the damn dick out of his damn ass. or sky mother don't give him any or something. thor laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know that this was something he understood greatly on. plus he was deeply worried for his ex wife that he still loved deeply. She was someone he loved dearly and would never ever have anything else bad to happened to her. he was very protective of her like everyone else way. But this was something that she didn't need at this point in time. plus he knew she was in a fair about of pain right now but he knew she had not choice but to deal with this. but the thing is she has some good luck. while he cleared his throat and had to delivered the message that the others had given to him. something was going on with roxy and she needed her help. plus he got the word from ami in the first place he seen it happen.

"Pardon us your highness. Usagi has a meeting back at the palace with the minister of magic," said thor

thor bowed and dragged his friend off to go and do her job. but it seemed that sky father didn't believe what they had just said. he yanked usagi back over roughly in which made joker narrow his eyes in warning. and if he didnt want nothing bad to happen to him. he better stop while he was ahead. no one manhandled his daughter like that. plus it was not only him who as giving off the aura of i want to kill you. but for now he was going to watch. and to see what the spineless king was going to do. and if it was something that was going to have his ass kicked on. he looked over to amara who was not happy either. amara just didn't know what to do she wanted to harm erendor for what he has just done. but it seemed that nothing they would do was going to make him stop what he needed to do. and to find sky was something he must do at this point in time. but they all knew that sky was not going to be going home with him since he wanted to remain here to help out with things. And most of all to remain by his bonded and mates side. and that is something he could understand as well when it came down to what he wanted to do. well it was a need to do something like that when it came down to the person who was your soul mate and when you completed you bond as well was something that was what made things much more stronger when you soul mates.

"I shall not repeat myself on what i had asked you neo queen serenity. where is my son at?" snapped Erendor

usagi only sighed when the alarm on their communicators went off to warn them that something was happening to roxy. they all took off while joker and thor took over for her while they went and helped roxy. but then again thor in loki place. if it was joker was going to make him do it since he had a way to making things alot worst. while usagi left mars and Jupiter there with them to help out. but she flash stepped out of there to go and help out her newest adopted child. and make sure she was going to be ok. He along with Loki and thor and spirit. And as well amara and Griffith. They are the group that would have to be the ones who was going to deal with this until whatever she was doing was finished. They just hope it was not going to take to long for her to come back to finish everything she needed to do. but for now it was going to be something they would have to deal with while she goes off and do her thing. Even though she should be resting from how she was feeling. but they knew she was not going to get any rest any time soon from this mission she was on. but then again she was to much like them all. they were all like that and something they all never ever would get old of doing. but it would never ever make them not to stop worrying about her when she was sick and down like this. it was what they basically do best when it came down to the ones they love most. They were the most important thing in the world to them. and usagi was the one thing they loved most. Well that and tamaki and draco and the rest of their siblings as well.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

The winx leaving joker and the others was still back dealing with sky's father even though they felt bad for them. they just hoped that there was still a place to come back to since they were leaving them with sky father. hell they had times they wanted to blow of the area when they were dealing with erendor. They just don't know how sky mother deals with him for so long. But then again they were soul mates and they basically deal with each others flaws. And erendor has a mega flaw when it came down to how he handle things and how he worked basically. And how he wanted sky to be. and how he wanted him to be a king that he wanted him to be. and not be a king that sky wanted to be. it was the new kings choice on how he was going to rule . he just doesn't know how much his son knows about being a king.. they just hoped that sky father was going to be alive by the time they come back to them. it seemed someone had taken over roxy body. while she was battling the wizards of the black circle. Usagi shivered from what she was feeling from whoever it was who took over roxy. She could feel how angry whoever it was inside of her body. It was like whoever it was inside of her was out for some form of revenge against the wizards. She just didn't know who and what had happened to her or him to make them this angry. the wizards disappeared to lick their wounds after usagi sent some powerful attacks at them. and she knew what she was going to have to do. and that was not going to be a fun task. but for now she was going to have to see if she was able to talk to who took over her body and that is all she could do until she thinked of another way.

"My name is nebula who are you?" asked Nebula

"I am usagi quinn also known as sailor cosmos and neo queen last princess of sparks. I'm the queen of the earth and moon." said usagi

Usagi stood proud to what she had said. As she had the air of power to show that she was the most powerful being that was alive. even though it looked like she put a shock into whoever took over her new daughter body. Even though it was a mega dick move on whoever it was inside of her new daughter. but it seemed they knew who she was when it came down to what she has basically announced to whoever this nebula person was. she wondered if she could have been someone who was apart of the former earth fairy that was no more. Or was lock away in some place that was sort of a prison that the wizards put them in. even though it was a pain in the ass to announce all the titles you are known for. but for now it would have to do. Usagi looked left and right this will be something she had to use force on. the anger would be able to give her enough time to grab roxy and push her powers into her to rid her of nebula. while using flashed and pinned roxy down as she called forth the Silver crystal and pushed her powers into roxy as a burst of power this nebula was gone. as usagi picked up the ring and placed it on her finger. while she fed her adopted daughter some energy. She just needed to make sure whatever this white circle was and what it was made to do. it was something to have some sort of a link to the former earth fairys. And what hinted her off to that was when the wizards showed the worry and the fear when they saw it. And how much they wanted to get rid of it as well. so it has to be something that was connected to the former earth fairies. And it seemed that they feared them and not wanted them to be freed from whatever prison they were placed in. or whatever prison the wizards of the black circle placed them in.

"What happened mama?" asked Roxy

Usagi sighed in relief from seeing her daughter was back to normal from whatever took over her. as she started to run her fingers through roxy hair to let her know everything will be ok. and that she wont let that happen to her ever again. it was something that she would never ever have let happen if she knew was going to happen. But whoever that was who took over her was full of anger and hate and wanted revenge. So the wizards of the black circle had something to do with that anger. so there was more to this than what they even knew about this mission. she did that with all her children it seemed to be something they enjoyed when she ran her fingers through their hair. and now they needed to tell her what had happened and then get back to sky and his father if he was still alive. knowing everyone they would have killed him off for being the annoying bastard that he is.. they might be bickering with each other. knowing her blood adopted father and a few others they are probably are bickering.

"I don't remember anything at all. but whatever happened thank you all so much. even so more you mama." said Roxy

usagi sighed and understood to what her little one had basically said. So she only smiled and kissed her forehead as she and the others popped to back to the fruttie music bar by the time gates since it was the fastest way she was able to get back there before someone ends up dead or worst. she would have to do something later that she never liked doing to her children. She never liked using her mind reading powers and searching their memories to see what she was able to find out. but this was a time when something like that happen she needed to gather the information on who was the one who took over one of her children body. But whoever it was feared whoever she was. but also respected her as well. so it seemed whoever it was knew who she was. or what she was that is. so they had to be one of the people that was one of the earth fairies. But she didn't know if they were freed they would be able to hold back the revenge boner they seem to have for the wizards. Even though they do have every right to want the revenge. But if that do that sort of revenge they would take the path to the darker side of things. And she could never ever let them do something like that. even though it would be something tough to do. but for now usagi could face the music and see if her blood adopted father's and any of the others might have killed sky's father.

* * *

_meanwhile a little while later_

usagi and the others walked back in to see joker and everyone else was looking like they were about to kill sky father for the crap he was trying to pull. Even her two sword spirits was close to doing it themselves. He needed to let his son to become his own king. And be the best king he was going to be. and not what he wanted sky to be. they finally got stella to not think that way anymore. but then again it was her and harley and rei got her to stop thinking that way when they spend a whole month in the time and space chamber on the look out. that helped her views after they finally got it into her head that the way she thought was not the right way. micharu and minako looked over to see usagi , They were all taking bets one who was going to be the first one who going to snap first and kill sky's father. and them bury the body after. But they knew they would have to bring him back to life and erase him memory from even remembering what he was able to not to remember when it came down to them murdering him and bring him back to life. But hey they could put a embracing memory inside of him mind. That was also the best part when it came down to then replacing someone memory. Usagi sighed she knew what everyone was thinking. Since she felt the murder boner they were feeling right now. and she was in the mood to let them go off and do what they were thinking. But she knew that she was not going to let them. because she knew it was not going to be a good thing and not the best thing to do right now. he only sighed in disappointment along with everyone else. They really wanted to kill off sky's father. hell they think sky would pretty much let them when it came down to how he was feeling about his father at this point in time. so he would probably let them kill his father. then make them bring him back to life and delate the memory from his fathers mind. And then basically give him something they chose to give him. Even though they do give the best new memories out there. so it was something that they enjoyed to do when they have the chance to even do something like that.

"When will you come to your senses sky. eraklyon is in need of its king. what will you choose to do son." lectured Erendor

loki cleared his throat hoping it would help if he would put something out there. even though he wanted to kill him as well. but then again from the time they knew this man he had a major dick up his ass a mega huge one up there that needed to be yanked out. loki being the god if mischief it was starting to irk him with how this man was thinking. his sons was looking at him and wondered what he was going to do. hell he had to stop his one son since he had a freaking the most heavy thing and was going to toss it at sky's father. but amara who trained him stopped him before he did anything stupid. Even though he wanted to kill off sky's father just as much. Hell they caught hikaru and karou lurking around about to slice eredors head off. But rei dragged them off to make sure they didn't do what they wanted to do. but for some reason he regrets even doing that. since he wanted to kill of sky's father as well. he just cant stand him and had to admit that he was a very very bad king. He would have to say his own father was a better king than what sky's father was. even joker had to say that his father was a better king that what sky father was. they all sighed and knew that they were letting sky father to live longer. Even though they really wanted to kill him.

"You have come to earth. sorry crystal tokyo. and think about serving these humans. and some common skill contest you're the king of eraklyon have you forgotten about that?" lectured Erendor

Klaus made his way over to usagi and roxy he was wondering if they were putting on some kind of party in their place with the way these people are dressed and talking. it was something interesting to have in their business if it was something he never thought of. Well he was more or less acting like if he was sky's father. but then again he really didn't think much on what the hell was going on. joker looked over to the male and knew he was not going to understand what in the world was going on right now. while shizuo and izaya who made peace with each other after finding out they are brothers. the one who is friends with their sister nanami that think his name is natsuki or something. they knocked him out with the blasted piyo chan song he singed constantly. They rather hear that at this point in time than what they were dealing with. Even though they were happy to know he didn't hear their thoughts and didn't sing that blasted song when it came down to what they had to deal with on a daily basis when sky father was around.

"Hey hunny did you organize a theme party with out telling me? and why is the one name tamaki and draco acting like he was afraid of that man?" asked Klaus

Roxy gasped and rushed over to her blood adoptive brother who was shaking in fear and remembered what she was told on what had happened he was back on eraklyon. while loki took his sons from her to let her know it was going to be ok. he knew that seeing him was going to bring back somethings that was something he hated to see happen. the woman was sick to make him back fire so much. she handed him his meds haruhi was helping him as well she was one of her sisters. even though she didnt know her well enough but she had to say she was down to earth and that had to be something that came from their mother. roxy sighed and not even sure what the hell what was going on still. She sighed and was told about who the man was yelling at sky. And only shook her head and was happy to have who she had as a father. even the one known as spirit and loki was nice as well. she liked them and thought they were wonderful fathers as well. but she felt for sky to deal with how his father was treating him. It was like the man didn't know much about having fun and letting go. Sure she could understand that he was a king. And a powerful of at that since he prince diamond of the black moon clan.

"Its a long story for another time." said usagi

loki laid a hand on his ex wife shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. and she might want to stop before joker blew up and killed the man. well more or less all of the others as well. it seemed that they all were still feeling their murder boners right now. he already knocked out poor natsuki from his little song. Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She pushed back what she was feeling. it would not help if she started to project what she was feeling to everyone. Then there was going to be a blood bath if she did that. she knew they all would dive in and kill him at once. Even though that might be something entertaining to even watch right now. but she knew it was not the right time to even think about that. or even do something like that. even though she herself has wanted to do that more than once to sky father. but she basically deals with it and blows something up when it came down to what she wanted to do. Usagi sighed and made her way over to the king and sky as if she wanted to be in the middle of this. but then again she had to do something to help him some way to get him to leave sky alone this was something good for him to help him become a good king. even though she knew that he was going to be a much better king that what his father seemed to be. she just needed to make him understand about what he was doing was something that he should stop doing. well before he insulted someone around here. and that would be more of a mess that she would have to clean up. And that is something that she didn't even need right now. she has more or less to have to deal with right now.

"You have many things to account for my son. but first i shall take the royal crest back. you can have it back once you return home." said Erendor

"Well um speaking of the royal crest father." stuttered Sky

Usagi face palmed the moron went to his first pawn shop and pawned his royal crest for money. how stupid was he even to do something like that. why the hell he didn't even tell her that he did something like that. she could at least help him to get that out of the pawn shop. Oh she was going to have a talk with him tomorrow about that one. and it seemed that he didn't know much of this place then again it was something that he needed. everyone had to say that he was not the one in the galaxy. but they had to help him and get that crest out before his dad killed him. Usagi sighed and made her way between them to break this up. She would have to make sure she gets that stupid ring out of the pawn shop since his father might end up killing him. So sky better be even happy that she was doing this for him. And as well that she is saving his ass for even doing something so stupid. How could he pawn something off like that. even though she could understand why he had done what he had done. since he needed the money since he didn't want to let her know that he and the others was here to help out with things. In which she was still somewhat pissed off about that they had pulled that dick move on them. while hikaru and karou was poking at poor natsuke and see if he was still alive. but then again he was just knocked out and they did warn him to not do that at this point in time.

"Pardon me erendor we shall go to the place where sky pawned the royal seal is and i shall pay for it to be taken out of the pawn shop. and sky will let me do this or he will be sleeping on the couch or somewhere else." said usagi

Sky only nodded he knew the eyes she was giving him and that spark that she had in her lovely eyes. but he knew that she was going out of her way once more. and he was happy she was basically saving his sorry ass once more. and he knew that her blood adopted father was close to killing him.. as they fallowed her to the huge SUV as they left to go to the pawn show. once they arrived they fallowed her into the pawn shop that sky showed where he did the stupid act of pawning his royal birth right well one of them at least. They sure be lucky he didn't pawn is dark crystal. even though sky was someone who didn't need that sort of a mess on him. Since his father was about to skin him alive. so he better be even happy that his soul mate was his daughter. she was kind enough to even do something like this for him. And well she was also doing it to get rid of his father so they could move on with things like they were doing. even though the pawn shop owner was shocked at who he was seeing. it was not everyday you have one of the most richest family in his shop. He smoothed out his clothing since he was not sure what and why they were here. and why were they with the guy who pawned off his ring. That was something that he didn't understand. Did he know the brief family or something. If he did why did he even come on his shop to pawn a ring off to get the money he needed. He could of gotten money off the people who was basically loaded.

"Can i help you. oh my I'm sorry my queen forgive my rudeness."

The shop keeper scrambled to bow usagi since he knew her since she is neo queen serenity. but right now she came in here to do something that came down to what the blond guy has basically pawned off even though she looked like she was going to kick his ass once she was done doing whatever business she came here to do for him. And the one guy was basically dressed very oddly. Even though he was used to seeing odd beings since they lived all over the place. but this was something new to look at. The man looked like one of those kings when it came down to how he was dressed, it was kinda interesting to even look at. Something that you don't see everyday in your own shop. Or what comes into your shop everyday basically. while erendor looked at the girl who did her business as a lady who knew what she was doing. he had to say she was much better than his wife when she did business. Even though she looked like she was going to kick his sons ass was something that came down to what he basically did with his royal family crest. In which he would love to sit around and watch his son's soul mate beat the crap out of him for what he did and pulled. In which he had to say he kinda deserved it from this crap he thought he was being smart about. he should of gone to her and him to even get the help he needed when it came down to how he was trying to survive in a place he was kinda not used to even being around. or basically not sure of what to do or what he didn't even know what he had to do to gain money. but then again she is hotter than his wife as well.

"You seemed to be in possession of something that belongs to my friend here. and i would like to have it back at once. here is my black credit card make sure you take what is for the payment." ordered usagi

The shop keeper slides her credit card and took the ring out of the safe and handed it back to usagi. even though he was just happy to even know that he was able to have neo queen serenity being in his shop. so he was having the best day of his life to even have them in his shop giving him the business that he never thought he would ever have. He would never ever have the business of the briefs in his humble shop. And now he was able to die happy to have them here in his shop,. he left to go to the back room he had to calm down his old heart for the surprise that was in his humble shop. Usagi groaned and pushed the pain further into her and the feeling of wanting to barf. She really needed to go and lay down after she was done dealing with erendor since she was not feeling to hot. She just hated when she had to suck in the damn vortex when she needed to. Usagi sighed and she had handed over the crest back to sky father and knew he was kinda happy that it was saved. and now it was time to do damage control on what happened between them. and to let him know that his son was going to be well taken care of. and wont want for nothing when he is under their roof. the only thing is he would have to train that is what her blood adopted father wanted to have him to do so he was not going to be a weak person in battle in his words. even spirit was not weak and that was made him happy about.

"Here you go erendor the royal crest. no worries while sky is here in my home i will make sure he had all he needs met. Plus the wards are set up For you to come and see him. and i will make sure he will be ok. and if you want to come for a trip or something you are more than welcome to visit him in our palaces." said usagi

"Thank you lovely neo queen serenity. your are to kind to this old king. And a very lovely young lady that I always thought you were. i am proud of you my son, im first proud yo have prince diamond as a son. But you have proven to me that you are my heir ad has chosen well with a woman to be by your side." said Erendor

Sky and usagi waved to erendor as he left in a back ally where Pluto opened up a time gate and to shield on others to go back home to eraklyon. u smacked sky in the back of his head for the shit that he put her through today. While sky sighed and knew he deserved that one. Even though his father grabbed her ass. She hated when he did that. it was like sky never takes notice when it came down to what he does shit like that. while they all went home to the crystal palace and relax after the delightful visit from the king to eraklyon. Even though they kinda hope he didn't come back anytime soon. It was something that he didn't really want to have happen for a very long time. she didn't even know why she invited him to come to her palaces. Usagi was not talking to sky until she had a still drink. and sky knew he had pissed her off but she did save his ass again. and he knew what it was going to be when his father found out about that with his royal crest. he hand his fingers of the black credit card that has his name on it. she was taking care of him. and he was thankful and blessed to have her as his soul mate. and he would never ever ask for anything else in the world.

To be continued


End file.
